


End of our Days

by Aira_Slytherin12thGen



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: AU I guess what with all the changes, Adventure, Crack Pairings, Drama, F/M, Future Fic, Implied Character Death, M/M, Phoenix is not a separate cosmic entity, Time Travel, may add other tags later, may bring elements from other X-Men-verses, minor character death later on, not a cross-over (just Evolution-ising things from the comics), not as wacky as it sounds, one-sided crushes galore, or obsessions (depending on how you look at it), plenty of liberties taken - mostly with comic cannon (not so much with Evo), post-ending of series, very lightly implied slash, which would explain the second fandom tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 268,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Slytherin12thGen/pseuds/Aira_Slytherin12thGen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the unforeseen choices of some have altered the future of all, in the wake of the very forces that make the Universe, more than one life and path will be changed – but will it be for the better…?</p><p>*Also guest appearances by other Marvel characters (from time to time)* Posted pretty much parallel on FF.net as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Remnants of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything from X-men Evo or the comics, so don't even try suing dear ol' me.
> 
> Rating: I give it a T just to be safe.
> 
> A/N: It's my first Evo fic, so feedback is greatly appreciated - flames, on the other hand, aren't. Constructive criticism – welcomed!

**END OF OUR DAYS:**

Prologue: Remnants Of The Past

The sleek black sports car pulled up the driveway of one of the most prominent buildings in Bayville. Strange, the Institute hadn't changed that much at all, the driver mused, as he steered the vehicle towards the parking space. However, perhaps sadly, the same couldn't be said about its inhabitants. Not if however much information he had was accurate.

He remained in his seat, sighing quietly, then finding himself unable to stop the chuckle that escaped his lips. One of the most feared 'villains' in recent history, later weirdly enough hailed as a hero, was now scared of facing the same people he had worked with, in defeating Apocalypse five years ago. No, he wasn't afraid, just apprehensive. After all, even though they had been on the same side, it didn't make them allies automatically. Nor did it mean he could trust them all.

He exited swiftly, resolutely heading towards the main entrance, his sunglasses glinting in the light of the afternoon. Several kids around fifteen ran past him without ever so much as a second look at the stranger. Well, he was one to them, he supposed, wondering exactly how many new students had Charles amassed for these five years. He himself had given up trying to gather associates, instead preferring to do all his tasks alone. There was so much truth indeed in that old saying that if one wanted their job done, they better do it themselves. Still, the loneliness got the better of him sometimes, as much as he didn't want to admit it…

He pressed the bell and waited for a while – probably there wasn't anyone close to answer. Finally, the door slowly opened and he came face to face with one of the people he had least expected to see first. A certain Jean Grey.

Or was it Summers now, he wondered, as he couldn't help drinking in the sight in front of him. She had sure been very pretty as a girl, he had noticed during their few encounters, mostly in battle, but now she was truly gorgeous. The years had made her practically blossom and facing him this time was a woman. Long scarlet waves framing her slightly flushed porcelain face, maturity swimming in her emerald gaze, her perfect figure bearing all the signs of an adult.

What was he thinking, for goodness sake! She was young enough to be his daughter, yet he had never considered himself an old man. Especially given that he didn't look like it – only if one regarded his eyes, could his true age be seen. For, they carried so much bitter experience. Too much for him to ever find peace.

When she had heard the doorbell, Jean's first reaction had been to call "Logan! Get your butt down there and answer it!" as they and the Professor were the only ones from the adults left in the mansion right now. However, all she got as response was grunting and she assumed he must be otherwise occupied.

Rolling her eyes, she hurried to see who it was at the door; for, she had to go to a Danger Room session with some of the students in ten minutes. 'I'll kill Hank and 'Ro for deserting!' Jean thought, cursing under her breath, as she had almost fallen in her haste. Her face glowing from the rush, she pulled aside the door, only to find herself facing the last person on Earth she had expected to see – Magneto.

He hadn't changed one bit, she mused, taking in the black, tailored, business suit, polished shoes and dark glasses he wore. God, he looked…good, not even a day over thirty, the clothes emphasising his tall, solidly-built frame. He sure didn't need his armour to appear imposing, but she felt no intimidation whatsoever – just like before.

"Are you here for the Professor?" she asked and he nodded absently, as if his mind was somewhere else entirely. Jean frowned slightly, was he _checking her out_? "He's in his office - I can tell he already knows you're here and is waiting for you. Take the stairs…" He brought a large, leather-gloved hand up, silencing her with his imperious gesture "I know my way around, Miss Grey, but thank you nonetheless. Will you be joining us?" his tone that of a master, not a guest.

Jean smirked inwardly, some things definitely hadn't been altered and it was bizarrely reassuring to her, even though it concerned the X-men's old adversary. She gave him an impassive look, her voice even "I believe, probably not." But then she heard Xavier's call in her mind ' _I'd rather you did Jean – Magnus is here for a matter that concerns the school, so, as a deputy head, you should be there too. Logan will take the Danger Room practice._ ' She could almost see the smile in his voice. Still sensing Magneto's gaze on her, she felt a bit awkward, yet kept her composure and addressed him once more "Looks like we are both wanted, Mr Lensherr."

"Erik." it slipped before he had any time to think, but he meant it nonetheless "Call me Erik, Miss Grey; I deem we have known each other for far too long to follow the formalities." He felt his lips form a small half-smile – most of the acquaintance had consisted of them being on the opposing sides of a battle front, yet, oddly, it didn't matter now.

And she seemed to have accepted that too, for, just a moment later, she gave him a tentative smile herself "Then you should call _me_ just Jean, Erik." His name – he couldn't help but notice the unusually pleasant sound it had, coming from her lips…He kicked himself mentally, thanking providence for his defences against telepathic intrusion. If the redhead had so much as caught on this thought…

* * *

They walked in silence towards their destination, Magneto trying to start a conversation every now and then, as the stillness felt too much for him to bear. Jean put in a word occasionally, out of politeness he supposed, but didn't reveal a lot of what had actually transpired in the Mansion or Bayville, in the past five years. He wondered what had befallen his old friend Xavier and his students – weird, there seemed to be almost none of the X-men from years before, only new faces meeting them in the hallways.

"Welcome back, my friend." Charles Xavier's greeting took the magnetism master a bit by surprise, given they hadn't parted in the best of terms. Still, he returned "It's good to occasionally see something familiar, Charles. Even if it means travelling all the way down here."

"You have moved to Canada, I hear." Magneto lifted a brow, as he sat in one of the armchairs facing the other man, Jean taking the other next to him "You seem well informed."

"I have my sources, old friend." Xavier smirked, a gesture so uncharacteristic of him and Erik couldn't help but retort "One Wolverine has been tracking me, has he not?" and the Professor nodded "Him and others too – just keeping tabs, Magnus, not spying on you. You haven't done anything to cause uproar for quite a long time."

Said man chuckled mirthlessly "Shame on me for staying put, then. But I didn't feel like embarking on anything major lately – guess I must be getting old. Yet, the truth is, perhaps, more that there has been relative calmness in mutant-human relations as of the last years – however bizarre it may be. At the smallest sign of trouble, I would have been there first."

"Maybe things are finally settling down for good." was the male telepath's wistful reply, to which his companion felt his brow crease as he put in "As much as I want to believe this, I am no fool – nor am I delusional. Like you seem to be from time to time. There can never be real peace – we're too different to ever find common language. It's just a ticking time-bomb – the question is, when will it go off?"

Xavier eyed him seriously "Then, ultimately, this is why you are here – if anything happens, whatever its source, we would need all the help we can get." What he got from the silver-haired mutant, however, was a frown "I do not believe in your dream, Charles, I doubt I ever will. Surely, you have enough of your protégés to give you a hand, if you call for it." That one, though, caused the other man to sigh sadly, and Magneto felt Jean reach out with her telepathy to comfort him.

"I think; it's time someone told me precisely what has gone on here." yet, to the metal-manipulator's surprise, rather than his oldest friend, it was the scarlet-haired woman who replied "We better leave this for tomorrow. There's way too much to be said and the time hasn't come yet."

Magneto's gaze met hers and he thought that for a split second he saw something broken in her eyes, but he shrugged it off. She had proven herself to be too strong to ever be shattered, hadn't she? Still, he kept their eye contact for what seemed like forever; until he felt the slight touch she gave his forearm, her soft voice caressing his ears "Come – I'll show you your room."

He was taken aback - he was staying? Surely, he himself hadn't planned on it, but of course Charles loved surprising him, although unpleasantly most of the time, and wasn't going to miss the opportunity. However, he followed the young woman out, catching the silent apology of his friend _'I'll explain everything, Magnus, I promise. Tomorrow.'_ Not that he had any choice in the matter; well, of course, he could leave but then, he would have come all the way here for nothing. One night wasn't going to hurt, he decided finally.

"Where is everyone?" he, at last, posed the main question burning him, which earned him a confused look from his guide "Don't tell me you didn't see all the students. Sure, some of them are on field trips or projects, but all others are here."

"No, I meant…I meant all the X-men, the New Recruits, the ones I know, in a way I guess." He saw recognition dawn on her, together with something else he couldn't place – was it…pain?

"The New Recruits…they…will be discussed too tomorrow so, please don't make me talk now." There was an almost pleading look in her brilliant green eyes, mixed with a well-masked hurt. He decided not to press further, obviously the subject wasn't pleasant. However, it was her who went on, the sadness from moments ago replaced with nostalgia "As for the X-men – well, we sort of scattered around. Mystique went to work for the government. The former Brotherhood, Pyro included, is currently in the employment of S.H.I.E.L.D. But I guess you already knew that."

"Actually, I didn't for sure." he admitted and she smirked, it was unusual on her, but not in a bad way "Now you do, then."

"I bet Trask was livid when they were hired." he put in, inadvertantly making Jean smile, before she remarked "Last thing I heard, they were annoying the hell out of Fury."

"Serves him right." Magneto added, already caught in the vibe of their conversation "What about the others?"

"Piotr and Kitty tied the knot six months ago, and went to live in Russia." the redhead seemingly couldn't stop herself from letting laughter bleed in her eyes "I could never imagine our Shadowcat married to a farm owner, even less living on said farm - though in all honesty, she's doing great there. And Remy took Rogue to New Orleans, two years prior. They have a son, and another child on the way."

Erik couldn't stiffen his mirth at that last revelation, having been amongst the few to have discerned the tension between said pair long before even they themselves had "They had eyes only for each other those two - and I wondered when they'd finally come to their senses. How did they solve the touching problem?"

Jean mirrored his smile, recollections from not so long ago flitting through her mind only to chase away its troubles, if only for a while "It turned out to be quite simple, actually. All she had to do was admit her feelings – to him. But, as you know, they're both as stubborn as mules when it comes to these things. Especially Rogue - we had to nearly beat sense into them at one point, and that's aside from all the other prodding."

The magnetism-controller had to call on all of his infamous restraint to not collapse in full-fledged laughter at that, aware that - with their history, both Rogue and Gambit had **_very_** probably indeed driven their team-mates to such drastic measures. "I don't need to ask about McCoy." he went on instead, still shaking slightly from the effort to withhold his rather unabashed reaction to the previous topic's humour "Mr Secretary was all over TV, anyway. Still, what about Storm and Cyclops? They were rather conspicuously absent."

"That they are..." was the young woman's somewhat sad and distant reply, before she sobered up "'Ro returned to Tanzania for a while, and has no intention of coming back, yet – no idea why. As for Scott, well, he's a finished story." The tone of her voice for that last implied she didn't want to discuss it, but Magneto felt the sudden need to know with certainty "So, you aren't married then?"

She shook her head "Not even engaged, and definitely not dating, for quite the time already. We decided to give it a go after Apocalypse, but that was it and it failed. He wasn't prepared, as he put it 'to endure the strain a relationship with me caused' by my 'way too high expectations'." her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I was more than glad to see him go. Currently, he's an instructor at Emma Frost's school. And the Headmistress' fiancé."

Erik felt his insides clench in a bout of disgust – men would move worlds for the breathtaking woman she had grown into (by far not only in regard to her looks), yet that stuck-up boy had deemed her not good enough! Good riddance, then - she definitely deserved better...

Her voice took him out of his reverie "I'll leave you then – feel yourself at home. If you need anything, look for me or Logan." One hand at the doorknob, he gently caught her retreating one "Jean…" she turned to look at him, eyes questioning "Don't trouble yourself over him, he's not worth it."

She only gave him a half-smile, but there was no mirth in it "If this was the reason, it would have been way simpler. It's just that, for a long time now, I've stopped seeing the world in black and white. It changes a person – leaves its traces on their soul. And it's not always for the better…" with that she was gone in a heartbeat, leaving a pensive Magneto behind.

She was right, he thought, she had changed; and he felt an inexplicable urge to help ease the turmoil she was going through…


	2. Inside my Mind

' _Telepathy'_

_Flashback_

* * *

 

Chapter 1: Inside My Mind

Didn't anyone drink coffee in this place, Magneto wondered, his ire progressively rising, as he rummaged through all kitchen cupboards, searching in vain for said substance.

' _It's not going to come out with annoyance, you know._ ' he heard in his mind and turned sharply around, only to see Jean leaning at the doorframe, an amused half-smile playing on her lips. Though still slightly sleepy, she looked utterly charming in a pair of red pyjama pants and a t-shirt, that suspiciously looked like one of Logan's. Perhaps seeing his confusion as to that particular garment, she chuckled "Mr Anger forgot the laundry two weeks ago and let me borrow this as compensation, since I had no clean one of mine to wear. Then, I kind of forgot to return it and he hasn't asked for it back, either, so I just kept it. It's real comfy to sleep in anyway."

He felt his own lips pull in a slight smile "Well, not that it was my business to pry in the first place." She lifted a brow "But you wanted to." and he added, feeling caught red-handed, but still unable to suppress a grin "Touché, Madame Telepathe."

Jean went to the counter and fumbled somewhere in the cabinet right under it, taking out a jar of what looked like instant coffee. "Here." she passed it to their guest "Try this – it's not black, but it's just as strong." His fingers faintly brushed hers as he took it and she let her eyes linger a bit on him. Dressed in informal beige pants, a black shirt hugging his upper body, its sleeves rolled up and only the middle three buttons done, and with his longish, silvery-white hair falling a bit in his eyes, he gave out quite the casual look. Plus, she had to admit, it suited him, wondering if now he wore civilian clothes more often. But then she dismissed the thought, smirking inwardly – he just wouldn't be himself without the armour.

"Here you go." he offered her a steaming mug, as he leaned against the counter holding his own. "So, are you now the only instructor – if we don't count the Wolfman, that is?"

"Nope – quite impossible with all the students we have. Got several others too, but they're all on the move in the moment. Should be here, though, sometime today, so you'll get to meet them. There're a couple of familiar faces you'd probably recognise."

He sipped his coffee, his gaze never leaving hers "Like who?"

"Kurt, for starters – he's visiting Amanda in Germany and I guess proposing too." Jean humoured, watching his eyes grow wide at that. "And remember Warren?" Erik raised a brow "The Guardian Angel?"

"Very same. He's one of us now, together with his girl, a certain Betsy Braddock or Psylocke."

"A relation of Captain Britain?"

"His twin-sister, actually. But both she and her beau are in Japan right now, on an assignment with Neal – Thunderbird, another new addition. Mind you – these two guys are in for big trouble, seeing how Bess has them both round her finger."

He smirked "Reminds me of the old days – only with different players this time. And without all the teenage angst. Don't you go on missions too, from time to time?"

"Only on the most dangerous or demanding ones." Jean felt herself sigh, unable to help being still a bit apprehensive around him. After all, trust didn't come that easily. "I guess; I've grown a taste for the thrill. Otherwise, I get most of the Danger Room exercises. And trust me; these kids can exhaust anyone beyond imagination. Thank goodness, they at least have a separate canteen now, or I wouldn't get any much needed time away from them!"

Though he had noticed the slight uneasiness she still felt in his presence, Erik couldn't hide the humour dancing in his eyes as he added "Must give you quite the trouble then?"

"I simply finally find out what 'Ro and Logan had been through, for all these years, while they had to coach us." His chuckling mingled with her own, an eerie feeling of calm settling in him as he watched, contented, her emerald gaze light up.

Somehow, seemingly lost in a world their own, they didn't notice the figure at the door, until it made itself known by a subtle cough. Or a grunt was actually closer to the truth.

They both turned and he felt Jean tense a bit as they faced the Wolverine. "Jeannie, Chuck wants tah have a word with you before yah go with your first group. He'd be in his office, he says." Magneto sensed Logan was eyeing him suspiciously and wondered about the reason, but Jean's voice brought him out of his musings "I'll go get dressed then, can't meet him in my PJ's." She emptied whatever was left in her mug in the sink, filling it with water and gave him a somewhat apologetic look "I'll see you later then, Erik."

"It's quite alright, just call me when I'm needed, I will be about the school – can't miss having a good look around…" She turned to leave, but not before one last "Enjoy your tour." He saw her barely suppress a grin "And don't frighten the kids." then disappeared out of the door like a vision in mist.

"Yah better watch yahr step, bub." The grumble of his feral companion caused Erik to abandon staring at the door's direction, without seeing it and take his attention back to him. "And that is supposed to mean?" he replied, completely unfazed by the threatening vibes oozing full force from the other mutant.

"Yah cross the line even for a sec and yah're a goner – got it?" Magneto gave him his best sarcastic half-smile "I'm sure Charles appreciates your concern, Wolverine, but, I deem, you already know that he is a good enough judge of character. Most of the time. So if **_he_** thinks that I pose no threat to this school or its inhabitants, then I believe you should accept his conclusion on the matter. Now, if you **_will_** excuse me, I have other things to do." He walked past the feral mutant, not paying him any heed, but was suddenly, yet unsurprisingly, met by a set of metallic claws pointed hard at his throat. "What is it now?" his calm evident in every single word, gaze blank, but for a mild trace of amusement.

"Chuck makes mistakes, we both know it, but **_I_** rarely do. And keep yah self away from Jeannie. If yah do anythin' to her, yah'll have me to answer to."

Magneto stiffened just slightly at the direction their 'conversation' had just taken, but his outside betrayed nothing "Is that a threat?"

"Nope – just a warnin', but I make it official."

"Then I must inform you, that whatever intentions I might have regarding Miss Grey are non-existent **_at best_**. You have no reason to worry yourself, I assure you. But **_even if_** I had any, they would be none of **_your_** business anyway. Plus, I am actually here for a very different reason, one that, I guess, is beyond the capacity of your **_primal_** mind to comprehend." Wolverine growled low and pressed his claws further into his skin, but Erik used a bit of his magnetic powers and lightly pushed them away from himself before purposefully striding out the door, the Canadian's last comment dissolving in the air around him "I'll be watchin' yah – make no mistake 'bout it, bub…"

* * *

"Are you a new teacher?" the paradox of that question itself startled Magneto further, beside it coming out of nowhere, as he whirled around only to face a young boy of about ten or twelve. The child's inquisitive look seemed to him quite unusual for his age, not to mention a bit unnerving. "No, I'm afraid." he said deciding to be patient, as he remembered Jean's, albeit humorous, warning. The boy looked a tad disappointed.

"I thought you were – you look like the other Professors." That exact comment caused the older mutant to gaze in confusion at his unexpected companion. "How come?"

"You give out this particular air. Like you have all the authority in the world and all of us poor students better beware." Erik couldn't stop himself from laughing "Is that so?"

"You definitely look like it. Plus, you came from the West Wing and only the teachers reside there, so it's sort of a logical conclusion." The sheer seriousness of the way this was said, so atypical for a child that young, made Magneto smile again. "I am simply a guest of Charles Xavier. Very unlikely to stay beyond today."

"Shame – I think you would've made a good instructor. You have it in you." This particular phrase caused the older man to realise something.

"Are you a telepath, by any chance?" The boy nodded, a gleeful look in his eyes "Actually not very developed yet, but Miss Grey says one day I'll be quite good."

"She's coaching you then?" he nodded again and went on, seemingly unable, or unwilling, to stop talking to the stranger "And she's real nice too, so is Miss Braddock, but she and Mr Angel – man, they can be **_real_** gross sometimes!" Magneto failed to stiffen a laugh at the child's remark, finding it way too funny to miss.

Meanwhile, the youngster continued chattering "And I can time-travel too, but not too far back. Merely to yesterday, or the day before, at most. And only alone – can't drag anyone with me, I'm not powerful enough. Plus, they won't let me anyway – 'You can't use your powers to show off.'" His childish annoyance at one of the principal rules of the Institute was really amusing to behold.

"I'm Casey, by the way - Casey Bingham, from Ontario, Canada. What's your name?" Magneto was taken aback by this inquiry and hesitated whether he should reveal anything at all, but then again, it wasn't like he would do anything to the kid. Plus, he sort of wanted to see his reaction – whether it **_might_** actually succeed in making him silent for once.

"I am called Magneto." It didn't produce the intended result at all, though. Casey just eyed him pensively, then concluded "You deal with metal then, right?" There was only curiosity, no apprehension whatsoever from hearing a name, that had inspired fright in so many others. And surprisingly, it felt oddly good not to be feared for a change. Especially, when he **_wanted_** it to be this way. "Metal control and manipulation is one of my abilities. But I have others too."

"Wow! Sounds quite fun! I wish I had such awesome powers. Mine aren't really good." Casey's disappointment was more than evident.

That struck something inside the older man. He contemplated for a split second, then lowered himself, so his gaze was at the same level as Casey's and addressed him seriously "You should not think so, child. Each of us mutants is bestowed with a unique gift, maybe not in general, but to ourselves. And every ability we have is 'good' of its own, because it can be used for a purpose. Of course, what that is depends ultimately on the person in question, but never forget that your talents are **_yours_** and **_no one_** can take that from you! This alone makes them worth having, whatever, and however small, they may be."

Casey eyed him first in disbelief, but then his expression became one of curiosity again "You think so? Truly?" Magneto nodded, a small smile stretching his lips "I don't **_think_** it, child – I **_know_** it." The boy's gaze lit up and he concluded happily "See – I told you, you have it in you! You actually sound loads like Miss Grey - she tells me similar things. Too bad you ain't staying; I would've introduced you to her."

"No need for that, I'm afraid – we already know each other." Casey's eyes grew wide "How come? Were you a student here too?"

"No, we are just, let's call it…" What were they exactly? Enemies-turned-unwilling allies? Distant acquaintances? Or simply two people, who knew quite a bit **_about_** each other, yet they didn't really **_know_** the other much? "…we are old friends."

"Excellent! Can I tell the others too?" the kid's look was almost pleading.

"Better not - I had no intention of dealing with a whole bunch of children, you are quite the handful on your own!" Casey seemingly took that as a compliment, judging by the huge grin he sported. "All I had in mind was a tour around the Institute."

"I can take you then – but call me Casey! I hate it when I'm called 'child'." He pouted at that last. "Still you **_are_** a child." Erik pointed out.

"Maybe, but it's bad enough to know you're one – I don't need to be further reminded of it!"

"Ah, you are one of those who want to grow up faster, then?" his companion nodded. "Well then, **_Casey_** , lead on!" And as if on cue; the boy's small hand had grasped his much larger one, startling the older mutant a bit. There was so much unexpected trust in that simple gesture, he thought - trust that only an innocent child, such as the one walking by his side, could have for someone like him.

He had never liked kids, especially not older ones – they were too much of a nuisance. He hadn't even felt, let alone been, a real father to his own twins. And now things were far too damaged for him to ever try patching them up.

But this particular kid had proven to him that maybe there was something bearable, even likable about children. If one ignored the chatter box tendencies Casey seemed to have.

"Looks like, it is true, when they say one continues learning throughout their life…" he mused in a whisper. And as his partner in crime led him swiftly down the corridor, he felt some odd sense of belonging. Like he was sort of home...

* * *

"So we have finally come down to business." the annoyance of being kept in the dark about the whole ordeal was really getting to Magneto and he couldn't hide it anymore, letting it drip in his tone as he settled in the armchair he had occupied the previous day.

"I cannot thank you enough for being patient, Magnus…" Xavier started, but said man cut him off "Like I could be otherwise. I admit to normally possessing patience in abundance, but that particular virtue of mine has been wearing thin lately, considering your bizarre enterprises, **_old friend_**."

"I'm afraid this occasion is not such, seeing as it is actually quite serious." the metal-master eyed him questioningly; confusion in his gaze, but surprisingly the answer came from a very different source.

"It's a long story – but the moment has come for it to be told." He spun around in his armchair to meet a certain female psychic's emerald eyes, as she entered quietly and took her place in the one beside him. "Yet, the most important thing is that the time draws near for Apocalypse to rise again." she went on, and he felt his eyes widen with astonishment "Hang on! Didn't your Rogue defeat him for good with Leech's powers, five years ago? Eventually, he was lost somewhere in Time - how can he come back? What are you playing at, Charles?"

Once more though, it was Jean who pointed out "When you both were controlled by Apocalypse as his Horsemen, the Professor was able to see some of the future in his mind." The blue-eyed magnetism-controller turned to Xavier with a frown "I had an inkling something like this had happened, judging by your slightly odd behaviour afterwards. Still, why didn't I catch anything of the sort? I was under his influence too."

"Simple, my friend – I was the only telepath of the Four, but what I glimpsed at, has only secondary importance here. For, it wasn't me, who saw the new rise." The psychic's eyes glanced sideways of Erik and the latter realised, startled, that his host was looking at Jean, apparently prompting her to continue. The Master of magnetism was now more than confused. What did she have to do with all this?

Yet, she elaborated regardless "What happened five years ago was simply a probing of the ground – the launching point for something bigger. He let Rogue have the upper hand in their confrontation to confuse us, and his sending through Time isn't a problem he can't solve. But a victory against him, even a false one, would've made us let our guard down and be more than unprepared later. Because when he rises this time…it will be for real. And neither Rogue nor Leech can do anything against him."

Their guest listened, mouth agape, until finally finding his voice with difficulty "How is that possible? I mean, wasn't the boy's ability the only way to at least stop him?" startlingly, the emerald-eyed woman shook her head at that, but he bypassed its significance, continuing "And how on Earth do you know all this, if Charles didn't get it from Apocalypse's brain?"

Yet, then, it dawned on him, realisation hitting him hard, while he stared at the redhead as if he'd never seen her before "Charles didn't…but someone else did…You?" He immediately grasped the absurdity of this supposition, but to his shock Jean nodded "Yes - me. I was the only other living soul on this planet to ever enter Apocalypse's mind."

"Goodness…" Erik finally felt himself say, thoughts assaulting him of the terrible experience she must have been through, considering the twisted brain of En-Sabah Nur. And an unfamiliar sensation gripped his insides in a cold, vice-like grasp – fear, but not an ordinary one. It was something, the ruthless leader Magneto, who had always regarded all others around him as mere pawns in his war against humanity, able to be sacrificed without second thought, had never felt in his life. Genuine concern for someone else, beside himself – fright for the safety of the young woman sitting at his side, considering what she probably had had to endure trapped in the mind of that madman, knowing what he could he do to her own…

Having caught his thoughts, the female telepath felt herself become rigid with dread. This was it – the moment she had to lay bare her deepest secret. She was helpless in stiffening a mirthless laugh – a cold, hollow sound "And I did it of my own free will, no less."

She saw Magneto wildly shake his head, looking at her as if she didn't know what she was talking about. "No!" he blurted out so quickly, that she hardly understood him "You can't have done it willingly - he probably controlled you too." However, the dark look in her brilliant green eyes told him she was neither jesting, nor confused - it was simply him being unable to assimilate the truth.

The metal-manipulator looked from Jean to Charles and back to her, as if seeking an explanation in their expressions, yet suddenly reverted to Xavier, for he had realised that the telepath's face was just as perplexed as his own. ' _No, my friend!'_ he heard the other man's voice projected in his mind _'I have never heard the whole story either - only what Jean said before about the second coming. And to tell you the truth, I am just as surprised.'_

"But…but how? Why?" was the first thing that came to the Master of magnetism's mind, when, after absorbing all information so far, he finally could speak again. Their female companion locked her gaze with his, and he found himself entranced by its sheer intensity "Before we all went off to fight Apocalypse, I started having dreams – very odd dreams. And my powers began to increase. First, not by much, but as the time of the confrontation approached, they became almost uncontrollable…" Erik eyed the other man present with disbelief "Didn't know about **_that_** at least, Charles?"

"I could feel Jean was troubled, but she shut me out every time I tried to gauge it from her mind. Yet, when the mansion started to shake each instant she had one of these nightmares, I knew something was horribly wrong. What exactly, however, was a mystery." He glared slightly reproachfully at his favourite student, who shook her head "I didn't want to disturb you. I wanted answers too, but I yearned to find them on my own. Plus, I soon discovered I could suppress my growing powers, burry them within me – it took all out of me, but I did it."

Magneto couldn't hold his next inquiry back "Couldn't you possibly help her somehow, Charles? You're possibly the strongest telepath on Earth, for goodness sake!"

"That was what puzzled me too, old friend – I was unable to penetrate Jean's mind, even with my greatest exertions. Whatever had happened to her had made her a lot more powerful than I can ever be, however impossible it may sound. She repelled me with the tiniest effort, making it more than clear she did not want my help and it would be useless anyway." The silver-haired man's eyes whirled to said redhead again, and she nodded "I myself was more than surprised. But I didn't need more meddling in my mind – I managed dealing with it by myself in the end. Besides, I someway knew not even the Professor could do anything.

"The others didn't pay my surges much heed – they thought I was just going through a period of my own, distress or the like. But all I wanted was for it to stop – the things I saw in my visions; I can't even begin to describe them…" Erik felt a sudden surge of compassion for the young woman, having himself had his fair share of nightmares in his life. "Were they that horrible?" he asked, concern flowing from him in almost tangible waves. To his utter surprise, however, her reply was "No. Most of them were actually oddly beautiful…

"Yet, their beauty was rather terrifying, like when you watch the forces of nature unfurl before you in their full might. It was just too much…I wasn't ready to witness what I saw – perhaps, if it had come later…But not then, especially when it turned out that the start of all this coincided exactly with Apocalypse's awakening."

"So, you think both were somehow connected?" he asked, taking the logical path of reasoning. "I don't think – I know it. I didn't before we went to fight him, but now I do."

"How?" was all he could muster, totally engrossed in what he was being told. Jean gave him an almost non-existent smile "From the source." and finally the picture cleared to him, as he muttered "That's why you entered his mind…" and she remarked "I had been suspecting a connection, yet wasn't entirely sure."

Erik suddenly felt rage rise in his veins. To his astonishment, it was actually the same kind of fury one experienced, when learning that someone who mattered to them had exposed themselves to danger, with potentially fatal outcome. Yet, he attributed it to his own experiences with Apocalypse, which he didn't wish to anyone, least of all on someone as innocent as her. He shuddered slightly – it was such a foreign sensation, whatever possessed him to feel it in the first place! Still, he couldn't shake it off...

The young woman, though, seemed to have caught on his emotional changes, retorting calmly "I had to be certain - that was the only way. So, I had resolved to take this step, no matter the risk." A painful sigh escaped her lips "Only it was him who made the first move…" Both men had been listening to her more than intently, Jean knew, and her disclosure had rendered them close to speechless. But the biggest shock was yet to come.

"I was with my team, we had just arrived at our destination - the storm was raging full force already and we prepared for the worst…" she went on as she saw in both her companions' minds they urged her to "I had closed my eyes for one last time, my thoughts running over what we had to do, when I heard it. A voice so familiar, yet one I couldn't place. But I could somehow tell it was **_him._** Nobody else from my group, or from the other three, perceived it – his call was seemingly destined only for me.

"He called my name, but not the one I'm given, not Jean Grey. He used another, which I had heard just in these dreams I had, yet I somehow felt, **_knew_** it was mine – Phoenix… And the way he did it - it was somewhat personal almost…intimate…" both men's jaws almost literally dropped "Yet, that was just the start. For, I kept my eyes shut, but followed his voice instead, until..."

* * *

… _Jean opened her gaze and looked, completely puzzled, at her environs, as she found herself in a place, vastly different from where they had all landed mere seconds ago. He seemingly had transported her somewhere of his own liking. Darkness engulfed her fully, yet suddenly, an eerie glow surrounded her like a visible aura, or a force field of sorts, chasing the shadows away, making the place light up as if from a blaze. Fire? But there was none here…_

_And then she realised - it was like she had somehow always known…Looking down at herself, Jean saw that the glow had turned to real flames, which now swallowed up her whole body and she barely resisted the urge to scream. She was burning! But strangely enough it wasn't hot at all…if only it disappeared too…_

_Jean thought this so far had been shocking, yet when, as if on cue, the flames slowly withdrew, melting in her body, seemingly becoming one with her till they were no more, she was petrified. Not to mention that her normal dark-blue and green uniform had changed into what looked more like second skin. Scarlet and gold attire with a large symbol on her chest – a majestic golden bird, its wings spread wide and free._

" _Do not be alarmed." he spoke again "For, there is no point in fearing yourself." Jean felt anger rise in her, the glow appearing again "Why don't you show yourself? Or you're too much of a coward to face me and prefer scaring me with those visions? All that power I can barely control - I know it's you, who's doing this to me!" He, however, chuckled darkly "No, Phoenix, you do not **know**! Because if you did, you would not be here. But yes, **I** have answers – only some I have to confess, yet the real question, I deem, is whether you are going to believe what I am about to tell you."_

" _So, you admit it was you? And why do you call me Phoenix?" Jean addressed him again, although he still didn't appear, instead choosing to make his voice sound as if coming from everywhere around her "Yes, you could say that, to an extent, it was me who called to you now. Yet, the growth of your powers is, I am afraid, not my doing – but your own. Just as Phoenix is your **real** name. As for what you saw, they were not mere dreams, but a catalyst, needed to ensure you would experience what was meant to be, from the very beginning of Time…"_

" _What I saw wasn't real, then… You sent them to manipulate me right into this trap." His chuckle became even darker "No, they were every bit as true as can be. Besides, I would never **make** you come to me by force – and certainly not through deception. And I cannot have – for, I am powerless to command your memories."_

_Jean frowned "Memories? What is your game?" She nearly sensed the sudden gloom settling in his voice "Yes, they are memories – yours…I will never lie about that – and even if it were not so, I cannot stop the process, unleashed by them starting to return to you… I only wanted to provide you with all I am familiar with on the subject. Because for millennia I have known this moment was going to come."_

" _I don't trust you and, truth be told, I never will – how can you even expect me to believe you're telling the truth? For goodness' sake we're enemies! This probably is some sick way you came up with to take me out of the fight, or use me against the others – why else would you kidnap me."_

_She could almost feel the sadness in his invisible smirk, as he replied mirthlessly "You can always leave here if you choose to and I will not stop you, if this is what you want. But do you truly think me your foe? Your friends' probably yes, yet am I really **yours** as well? Is the world still black and white to you, who created it in all its shades of grey?" Jean felt her anger boil now, the fire from before awaking and engulfing her, seemingly connected to her mood or sentiments. What was all that nonsense – creating the world? **Her?**_

_And how dare he question her principles! How dare he question **her…them…** It was more than clear they stood on opposing sides, so of course he was **her** adversary too – how could he not know **that**? Letting her rage get the better of her and with the flames now blazing full force, she almost shouted at the empty space she was (or they were) in, hoping he'd finally appear from wherever he was hiding and explain – in a satisfactory way, what was going on "And where on Earth or Hell am I?"_

" _I fear you did not answer **my** question. Yet, I actually expected you to ask this in the very beginning. Still, the reply is quite simple…" and then, a tall, distinctly male figure started emerging from the remaining shadows, till he came out completely, red eyes blazing and Jean felt herself stiffen a gasp. He moved to her swiftly, with such unusual grace, his large, muscular frame now seemingly towering over her much smaller form. _

_Thick, long, raven hair fell past his broad shoulders, framing his solid jaw and high cheekbones. His thin lips were unnaturally almost black and his skin colour was a strange mixture of both very pale blue and light grey, but in general, his features were not that bad to behold. If the colouring had been normal, she would have even called him attractive… Still, this creature, this…man, was light years away from the image they had seen, prior to their departure. "Welcome," the mutant, or demon, in front of her said "inside my mind."_

" _Who…who are you?" Jean blurted out, unable to comprehend what was happening. He, however, was completely calm "Well, my dear, I thought you already knew this one. But I guess a real introduction will not hurt – 5000 years ago, I was named En-Sabah Nur, the First One. Yet, I prefer the name the world has come to know me by – Apocalypse, the bane of all unworthy mortals, the second of a new line – a race of gods!" Jean crossed her arms, the blazes slightly subsiding "I thought you were always the **first** in everything…" she said incredulous and slightly sarcastic. _

" _Ah, I can never be in this case – that place is already taken. But I gladly surrender it, since the one it belongs to is so amazing to behold!" the redhead eyed him confused, but then something started plaguing her mind and she whispered, not liking the feeling at all "Who?" He took her small hand in his much bigger one and lifted it to his lips, brushing them lightly over her knuckles, his scarlet eyes never leaving her pools of emerald " **You** are the original and the most powerful. In fact, there is no one completely like you, not even me – well; there is only the two of us anyway. Others exist too, who claim to be like us, but they are lesser, weaker, not getting close even to me, let alone to you, Phoenix - the Goddess of the Universe…"_

_His interlocutor tugged her hand out of his grasp and backed away a bit. "No." she shook her head, suspicion coursing through her "I don't believe a word you're saying – what's all that rubbish! Me – a goddess, creator of the world? The most powerful? It's simply impossible – I'm not even twenty yet! And you can't convince me you're Apocalypse. It must be some scheme that you – whoever you are, and that Egyptian madman, had cooked up to confuse us all! Hell, you don't even look like him, from what we know! "_

_She expected him to attack, or at least get angry, yet instead, he seemed mildly amused at her outburst. His crimson gaze seemed to be boring into her very soul. However, she knew he wasn't attempting to invade her thoughts. Strange – she had never imagined an adversary would respect the privacy of her mind. For, she still had that foreboding feeling that he was an enemy – even if she wasn't familiar with his precise identity._

_Then, his expression changed back to seriousness "I had my doubts as to whether you would accept what I was going to reveal." his tone carried slight disappointment "Yet, given the growth of your powers and the return of some of your memories, despite your reluctance to allow them to become part of your conscious thoughts once again, I considered that you were at least partly ready. Looks like I was wrong – you are still too naïve and righteous to accept you true self. Or our connection."_

_He paused, turning his eyes away from her, till he found his voice again "You say I do not resemble myself, as far as you **know**. But just **how much** does any one of you truly **know** about me, **of** me? Yes, you have learned bits and pieces – mere facts, which in the end can tell you **nothing**. Your pathetic mortal friends do not **know me.** And I am truly pained to have to admit that neither do **you**. Not yet – not until you have remembered who you are…But all of you are still quick to judge and condemn. You too – just like them…" He turned towards her once more and Jean saw something totally unexpected in his dazzling red gaze – regret, and what strangely looked like a mixture of hurt and loss. _

" _However, no matter what you think, this is **me** – the real me, the way I used to be so long ago. And now…now, I am a divided man – just like you are still, and this image survived only inside my mind. For, all you lot **know** is only a shell of who I once was, born into a body that is not mine…" His voice dropped close to whisper "I have been mistaken – the time is too soon. But what I have already set in motion cannot be stopped now. However, without you being whole, I am still too weak to truly continue on my own. I shall have to let that pathetic mortal girl think she can defeat me and go into slumber for a while again, making everyone believe I am permanently vanquished. _

" _But when the trials of life have finally fully unlocked the door to your completion, I shall rise once more - this time forever, to aid you in going through it all, to help you **remember…** And then, you will be again who you always were – my Phoenix, my Goddess, my soul…" His scarlet eyes were not completely crimson anymore – only the background was, and he had normal pupils and irises, but the latter were pure white, boring into her again "I ask just one thing from you, before you go."_

_The young telepath looked at him confused "What is it?" she asked softly, sensing in herself an odd reluctance to leave. He was so close to her, his face only inches from hers and now, on more careful look, she saw that a streak of his raven mane was actually colourless – like crystal. Not knowing exactly why she did the next, Jean reached out and lightly brushed her fingers over the lock, but withdrew them startled, gasping, when under her touch, as if it had awakened it, a silvery-white wave flowed over the crystal strand until it was fully coloured._

" _Do not shut me out…" was the enigmatic reply as Jean found herself unable, (or was it unwilling?), to break eye contact. Then, her own voice turned to him, with her feeling like it wasn't her saying the next, but knowing that it was "I will return – that I swear to you…Ten-Nar." Immediately puzzled to the core by her words, the redhead was, however, caught by utter surprise by their impact. Her companion's gaze was full of a strange mixture of pain and hope, his whole being oozing vibes of these two emotions "I shall wait till the end of Eternity, if need be, my Eternal Flame…"…_

"And in a flash, I was back with my team – and not even a minute had passed." Jean finished reliving her memory, while she relayed to the two men all but the bits she considered too intimate to share. Oddly enough, the Professor didn't seem to have caught onto her withholding these, but Erik had a strange look in his eyes – as if he was trying to decipher her. Or was suspecting she wasn't telling absolutely everything. Yet, he made no move to force her to spit it out completely. As if…he understood her reasons…

"But why...?" Xavier eyed her sadly, and his former student could see what she, admittedly, had expected, but it didn't stop her from feeling hurt – disappointment. She sighed bitterly, sending silent apologies to her mentor "I just couldn't bring myself to talk about it…Too many other things happened so fast and that particular encounter, however unusual, didn't seem to be that important. Besides, even if I had told you all, there was nothing any of us could've done to stop what is meant to occur. He **_will_** rise again, but now we know and can be prepared. He's waiting for something, though, this time and I gather, I'd soon be able to learn what exactly."

This time it was Erik who looked at her questioningly "How can you tell?" his concern from earlier still flowing in his otherwise steady voice. She turned to him "Because he has started calling to me again." He opened his mouth to reply, yet to his surprise, Charles beat him to it. Throughout the whole explanation, the Institute's Headmaster's expression had in fact turned progressively darker and more scolding, as he now addressed his one-time student "Jean, you were the last one I would have _ever_ expected such irresponsible behaviour from. You, who best of all knows the dangers!

"And I am not talking about risks to the school or the students, for, I'm sure that you're more than capable to avert these, but the dangers to YOU! Letting yourself venture in his mind – what if you never got out? And to top it all, you still allow him to contact you – how didn't I sense this?" Calm and collected, but nonetheless more than stressing his point, and Magneto had to agree he had one when it came to the risks said woman had exposed herself to.

She, however, seemed completely unabashed by his tirade, though Erik noticed the slight hurt in her gaze. He had to admit that Charles had overreacted a bit, and it wasn't fair to blame Jean for deciding to take the initiative. Yet, he himself was quite curious as to how indeed had all this passed unnoticed by his friend, and as if having caught his thought, a small smile grazed their companion's lips, while she replied "You didn't sense him, because I concealed his presence even from you, Professor."

The male psychic's jaw positively dropped, and Magneto found himself gaping too at this display of pure power, as given his own significant telepathic strength, hoodwinking Xavier had to have taken incredible ability - though he noticed that their green-eyed interlocutor was actually a bit amused by their reaction. However, the same couldn't be said about Charles, who frowned at her "Jean, I know that in the past years you had quite the traumatic experiences, but it is high time you realised it was NOT your fault!

"You couldn't have possible done anything different from what you in fact did, in any of these situations. You just have to accept you had no choice, so stop trying to punish yourself for something you're not responsible for. Because, that is exactly what you are doing by constantly taking all these reckless risks." His tone, despite the severely drawn eyebrows, had been the fatherly one he usually used with her, the disappointment long gone.

Magneto, however, even if rather puzzled as to what Xavier was referring to, didn't miss the raw pain that swam in his friend's addressee's eyes and etched itself on the fine lines of her face. "True," she added bitterly "I did what I did." Erik was unsure whether she spoke of the present or the past, her dark, cold manner - so atypical for her, since she had always been serious, but **_never_** cold, nor had she ever shown any traces of an inner darkness, the metal-manipulator remembered. She had preserved an innocence, which many of her then age, lost quite early these days.

But as startled as he was to see her so changed now, he recalled her words from the previous night: _It changes a person – leaves its traces on their soul. And it's not always for the better…_ He felt a sting in his insides and another foreign emotion ensnared his senses – longing to know her trials and give her understanding and comfort… In fact, with each passing second, he sensed his compassion intensify, and he reached out only to cover her slender hand with his, squeezing it lightly, his fingers caressing soothingly the inside of her palm.

Strangely enough, she didn't object or take away her hand, instead sending him a mental 'thank you', as he felt her gradually beginning to relax, before she went on "Believe it or not, though, I somehow knew he wouldn't harm me. And **_I_** think it's high time, Professor that **_you_** realised that I'm equally as able to protect myself. The risk was far from reckless. As for what I did – I believe, it was up to **_me_** only! And the regret and guilt are **_mine_** to feel, or not, if I **_choose_** to!"

And with that, she abruptly stood from her armchair and departed, leaving behind a dumbfounded Charles, and Erik feeling strangely bereft when she took her hand away from his. Yet, it was the latter, himself still surprised by the sight of calm, respectful Jean practically snarling at her mentor with such cold sarcasm, who first broke the resulting heavy silence "You know, Charles, she's right. You can't baby them forever – she needs her independence, and if she wishes to brave life's challenges she should be able to.

"Besides, what you said was completely uncalled for. Whatever it is you were talking about, was obviously too painful to her and you are aware of that, so why, in all good's name, did you bring it up?" he couldn't help reprimanding the telepath. Xavier, however, eyed him confused "Surely, you don't think that what Jean has been doing is to be commended – she endangered herself **_knowingly_**! And since when do **_you_** allow yourself to care, Magnus? I considered you a man, who did not let his emotions be born easily."

"That is beside the point – I have been through my own fair share of traumatising events and so have you! You know perfectly well the effect of talking about them on the participants – you are a telepath, for goodness sake! But that has seemingly failed to teach you any tact! And how do you expect Jean, or anyone, to trust you completely? Trust, if you have forgotten, has to be **_earned,_** yet your way of doing it is more than odd! Now I realise why you called me here – to actually give the others someone, who understands them." In fact, Erik saw his friend's expression shift rapidly into resembling a fish out of water in the wake of his tirade, but he didn't care as he stormed out himself and went to look for a certain, probably very upset, emerald-eyed redhead…

* * *

The wind swept her hair around her face almost violently, but she didn't care. She was boiling with anger inside, feeling her suppressed powers flare to life and struggle to get to the surface. How dare he! As if he, or anyone else for that matter, could possibly **_know_** what it was like! And he still dared judge her and then reproach her for her lack of trust. When had he turned into such a hypocrite?

"I think that deep inside he has always been so, at some level." She turned startled, to find the owner of the voice resting against one of the columns of the elaborate balcony. In the dying day the colours of the sunset reflected on his silvery tresses, making them glow with an eerie red-gold tint. His otherwise ice-blue eyes, now surprisingly held sympathy and…understanding…

"I…How?" she asked him, confused as to his knowledge of her exact thoughts, and he came to stand by her side, hands on the railing, explaining "Your thoughts practically shouted it. It was impossible not to hear – I didn't mean to intrude, though. After all, your mind is your own. Something, I believe, Charles should finally learn. Especially, when it comes to keeping what's inside it, to oneself – given he himself is really good at it…" She looked again at the sunset "It's good to know, that there's at least someone, who doesn't make such a big deal out of me hiding the exact events."

"You of all, I am certain, would not do it, without a very good reason and, considering that he has known you much longer and better than I have, I'm surprised he reacted so." His hand came to rest once more over hers, squeezing it reassuringly. " ** _I_** believe in you, though…" he didn't even know why he said that, but something inside prompted him to – an instinct, or subconscious reaction, he wasn't sure, yet he nevertheless knew he meant it.

"Whatever had happened is no reason for him to hold you back – whether with your powers' growth or your own…Although, I assume that it was far from pleasant in either case." His gaze hadn't left her frozen profile, noticing the steely quality her eyes had acquired. As if sensing him looking at her, Jean turned and their glances locked together. "Are your abilities still bothering you?" he asked in almost a whisper. "No." was her simple reply "Not anymore. They were really hard to control but I managed in the end. To push them deep down, that is." He nodded comprehending "So, it is just running away then…"

"I never use them fully, well – almost never, because, if I let them out, they would engulf me completely." He unconsciously drew her shivering form deeper into the warmth of his body "You are afraid…from hurting people?" which earned him a laboured sigh "That…and losing my sanity. Sometimes I think I'm going to be overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of what I can do – if only I let myself do it. And my mind has trouble accepting it – that I can wipe out the Omniverse, if I wish…It scares me, and I can't stop dwelling on it."

She did indeed look like a frightened child, searching for a safe haven from the nightmares and he found himself strangely willing to provide it. His hand gently stroked her scarlet tresses, as he felt her lean into his sort-of embrace. "You can reign in your abilities, Jean – there is still time and I can, no, I will help you with getting there, in any way I'm able to."

She lifted an incredulous look at him "Why do you want to?" Why indeed, he asked himself, but found no answer, except one "Because Charles is unable and you know it too, I presume. That is the reason you didn't tell him, when your powers first started to increase. You felt he wouldn't understand and will see you only as someone he can't control, a danger. And he was going to do everything in **_his_** power to restrain you …" and the young woman couldn't believe how capable he seemed of reading her mind, even without being a telepath.

"Yes," he went on, having remarked her startled expression "I know, because that was exactly the course I took with my daughter, by shutting her in that asylum." Now she really was taken by surprise – she had never expected him to talk about his past, let alone his twins, so openly and least of all, willingly. Yet, now he seemed ready for it somehow – as if he had come to terms with it.

"I did what I did, only out of fear that I couldn't control her abilities. Still, the **_real_** reason behind was different than your mentor's. For, I left her there, because, as wild as her powers were, they were of no use to me. But Charles', I assume has something to do with what he had seen in Apocalypse's mind…or with his own fears. In either case, restraining you would've been the wrong way of dealing with it."

"He still thinks he should do it, though, I saw a stray thought along these lines. Hah, as if he could – especially not now that they have developed almost fully!" she sighed sadly "I just wanted to know who I was, am, will be, Erik - this woman, one half of whom is me, and the other lives in my sub-consciousness. Apocalypse has the answers and I went to him and then let him come, so that I could learn them. It was nothing risky, damn it! Why does he have to make it sound like a life hazard?"

Magneto found himself surprised – Jean swearing? He had never heard of her ever so much as think, let alone say out loud, a choice word, but he was amused by it, nonetheless. Especially, since it had made her eyes light up a bit. However, when she brought up the risk part, it made him contemplate. Taste for the thrill, she had said. No, it had to be something more - a deeper reason for her exposing herself progressively more to danger. Perhaps, there was some truth in Charles' accusation, that she used jeopardy to punish herself. But what for?

His fingers reached to cup her chin "I know that it's probably too painful for you to talk about it, but behind the all risk-taking lays something else you try to run away from, does it not? I will not force you to tell me, yet you have to face it one day, I'm afraid, whether you like it or not. And it won't be less agonising, than it already is. Does it have to do with your powers? Someone got hurt from you using them?"

Ah, he finally brought it up. Jean knew he didn't want to upset her, not more than she already was. What surprised her, though, was that he did it with a lot more tact than she had expected. That and the odd sensation, that he wouldn't judge her, but instead would understand…and she was numb already – telling wasn't going to hurt anymore than it did by now…

"It's the New Mutants…" Her voice failed her even now, as it always did, when she turned to the sore topic. Erik looked puzzled "What do they have to do with it?"

"It's because of me…that they're dead…" Pure shock – that was the best way to describe his expression right now, Magneto thought. All those kids – dead? He just couldn't bring himself to grasp it fully. Still, there was no way it could **_ever_** be because of Jean, but he had to know the whole story!

"When? How?" he found himself asking, almost on instinct, and her eyes dropped, as if he had accused her outright. "No, look at me – I have no intent to point fingers, never before I know the facts anyway. I simply want to hear it – that is, if you feel yourself able to tell. I don't want to force you into talking, if you don't consider you're ready…" That seemingly took her by surprise and Jean's emeralds met his sky-blue orbs again – she shook her head "Maybe it's time I let it out – it won't make it any better to keep it. After all, it didn't for the past three years."

Was she starting to trust him? No...it couldn't be that – she was simply trying to get it out to someone, no matter who, who'd comprehend, or at least try to. After all, he had so far… "It was three years ago; we got a distress call from Scotland. Legion had apparently gone completely senile by then and enjoyed attacking people's minds, possessing them and then killing the host."

"He was a maniac even before that." the silver-haired man remarked, and his companion agreed "True, but his last encounter with his father must have sent him totally over the edge – he simply adored what he did. Relished in the control he had over others. It was like a drug to him – I saw it in his eyes then, when I, Cyclops and the New Recs went to confront him."

She saw Erik open his mouth to ask a question, but a sudden yell startled both of them. "Miss Grey!" a girl's voice shouted almost desperately, causing them to abandon the story for now, as they whirled around to face the person who had called. A teenage girl of about fourteen stood at the door of the balcony, panting for air, yet still trying to talk as fast as she could, blurring some words in the process "Miss Grey…Kevin…he's at it again…we couldn't stop…him…half the Danger Room…destroyed…the simulation…the others are out cold…"

She couldn't finish her sentence though, as Jean cut her off "Maddie, get the Professor! Is Mr Logan still conscious?" the girl shook her head and Magneto saw Jean's eyes darken with concern "It will be okay, dear, don't worry – just do as I asked and then go rest. I'll check on you when we've sorted Kevin." the teen only nodded and left at top speed.

Magneto's companion turned to him "I must go – although, we'll finish this, I promise." She made a move to leave quickly, but he caught her hand "Wait! I'll come too – you could use some help." He saw her mind feverishly considering it and then she decided "Okay, just don't get in the way!" a small smirk forming at that last. And as they set off fast towards the Danger Room, her actually **_flying_** – something that surprised him, since it wasn't from her teke, but he resolved to ask later, his own lips curled into a smile at having been the cause for her own…


	3. One Last Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, I know Proteus is supposed to be Scottish, but I'm hopeless with accents, so please bear with me.

' _Telepathy'_

… _Dream…_

* * *

Chapter 2: One Last Goodbye

The Danger Room's doors were practically blown out when they arrived; mere minutes after Maddison had called them. Just before they entered though, four more people appeared in equal hurry. "Jean, what's going on – we got the Prof's message when we landed to get down here immediately? Wow, what's with the door?" the purple-haired, Asian-looking woman in a ninja outfit asked the redhead, not noticing the stranger, while Angel eyed Magneto with a confused look. The dark-haired man – probably Thunderbird, paid him as little heed as Psylocke, whilst Nightcrawler's gaze was full of distrust. "Vat's he doing here?" he looked ready to pounce on Erik, had Jean not stopped him mid-step "Not now, Kurt! We got an emergency! And he's come to help." the German mutant reluctantly backed off.

"Warren, Neal, get everyone who's unconscious or wounded out – Kurt, teleport them to the med bay! Erik!" Magneto's gaze whirled to hers from the floor "Try shielding them from anything that might hurt them meanwhile – most stuff in there has metal in it, so it shouldn't be a problem." All four men nodded and rushed in, Magneto erecting his power's field around them for defence. "Betsy, Moira should be back by now as well, so can you alert her too. She and Charles will also need help with waking them up and taking care of whatever else might be wrong with them. I'll deal with Kevin and… tell Moira, he'll be alright."

"On the job already, luv!" the purple-haired Brit affirmed and ran in the right direction, while Jean herself entered the wreck that was the Danger Room.

Heavy pieces of concrete and metal were flying everywhere around her and she was forced to erect a teke shield to protect herself from any falling bits. Seemingly, the simulation had gone awry, enhanced by the young telepath's perception-twisting powers. Glancing at the guys, she gladly saw that they were actually working together quite well. Erik hovered above ground using his magnetic abilities, while maintaining protection fields around the other three, whilst they got everyone incapacitated to med bay. Checking their minds, Jean breathed a sigh of relief – none of them were affected by Kevin in any way. Looked like Betsy's working with Warren and Neal, and her own with Kurt on defending their minds against telepathic intrusion; had paid off. At least, she didn't have to worry about Magneto – his shields were securely in place.

Jean concentrated on finding Kevin, but he seemed to be trying to evade her by all means. Finally, she caught on a fleeting presence. _'Proteus!'_ her mental voice lashed out like a whip and the human form covered by protective energy field stepped out from behind a derelict wall, an almost predatory grin on his concealed face. _'I knew you'd come. It's always a pleasure to have you as a playmate.'_

' _Kevin, stop all this nonsense!'_ Jean narrowed her gaze at the spectre, gathering her powers for a decisive blast, if it was needed. He simply leered at her _'And I'd do that because?'_

Jean felt her anger rise, but at least she had his full attention, which meant the guys wouldn't be hindered. Yet, a familiar, inward tug, reaching in the very depths of her being, manifested itself once more, but she suppressed it harshly, focusing on the boy. Unknowingly to her though, amber-coloured flames danced in her eyes, as she shot back equally indignantly _'Because there is no reason for what you're doing!'_ He glared at her fury clouding his own gaze ' _Really? I'm a murderer, if you've forgotten – that's what they do! What a better reason than that, huh?'_

That did it. In a flash, Jean stood before him and backhanded him across the face with her teke – no shield could save him from this one. "Enough!" her stern, powerful voice seemingly cut at him, as he stumbled back from the sheer force of her hit. Still, his resolve apparently didn't disappear, but there was slight fear in his eyes. "Proteus, listen to me – stop taking the blame for what you couldn't prevent!" Jean implored him one last time. A small, sad half-smile graced his lips, as he reverted back to his normal form "You should take your own advice." She glared at him; her eyes were now two smouldering embers "It's not me we're talking about here!"

"Then how do you expect **_me_** to do it, when **_you_** still let guilt, you shouldn't feel, **_burn_** you up…" Jean caught her breath – that was way below the belt. "Don't go there!" she snapped at him warningly, a dangerous note creeping in her voice at his choice of words.

"Truth is sometimes ugly, I agree, but sooner or later we have to face ourselves…" Strange – he sounded so much like Erik, she realised. Was everyone conspiring on making her finally rise against her inner demons? Or maybe, she had indeed wallowed in self-loathing long enough…

A sudden, loud, ripping sound brought her sharply out of her musings, as several huge pieces of the run-down concrete walls loomed suspended in mid-air by the younger mutant's teke, spikes of twisted metal sticking sinisterly out of their edges. Before Jean could blink, the chunks were hurling at her, full speed.

And like the other few times before, she let all restraints drop down. A familiar, pleasant sensation overcame her, as she felt light, painless, free… Once more, there were no walls, no boundaries of any kind, but this time the redheaded telepath was thrown, out of the blue, in an endless universe with billions of lights surrounding her, as if in a welcome gesture. The stars… ** _her_** stars were calling to her – a bond, she hadn't known ever existed. Or simply, one she didn't remember. Yet now, now, the whole of this wonder beckoned her full force and she heard **_their_** voices, those of the first and most beloved of her creations. For, they resembled herself so much – fire, burning, eternal fire; since, even when a star died, another was born…

' _Come back, Mother – it has been so long, since you wandered amongst us and danced on our light! Since your own heart blazed as ours do… Let yourself be free once again…'_

Jean gave them a telepathic look of desperation _'How can I be who I'm meant to, when I don't know how!'_ They were laughing softly _'Feel the flames engulf you! Let you power be yours again – wield the forces of Creation once more…'_

' _I want to – I truly do…so much. But I'm afraid – a fear, that's way stronger than me…'_ she whispered to them mentally. _'Don't be scared – there is no point in fearing yourself.'_ Jean almost jumped at that _'You sound just like **him**.' _ there was slight anger and accusation in her tone, but their reply bore only sadness _' **He** is a part of this too, but what exactly, we are forbidden to tell. Yet, worry not, Goddess of the Fire of Life, for **you** will know when the time comes… But now, feel it – give in, feel the Fire consume you and fear it not, as only thus will you recall how to fully reign in your powers again! You know you can control it - you were able to stop easily before and it will not be any different now. Give in, just give in…'_

It was so easy…No fear…To give in…Feeling so good…

And then, it finally came, washing over her like a tidal wave - all the pure unbridled power Jean had been suppressing. Her dormant half surfaced fully with the speed of light, as she once more let her abilities burst out, not even needing to concentrate on the danger ahead. One small sensation of it was more than enough…

Her eyes snapped open and she knew they were burning and that her whole body was swallowed by flames, her long blood-red hair - a flying blaze of scarlet and gold. Faintly aware of the stunned looks of the men, Jean's, **_Phoenix's,_** main feeling though, was delight, satisfaction, simple feel-good. She felt like… ** _herself_** , despite the still existing, albeit gradually depleting, rift between her halves. And not to mention her lingering inability to call up the full extent of her powers, as some of them she only knew about from memory, but couldn't summon. Yet.

However, more pressing matters took her out of the best feeling she'd had for quite long, as the chunks of concrete were now too close for comfort – had it been mere seconds?

A simple look towards the looming danger and, to everyone present's amazement; it was dust, before they could draw a breath. "Feel like another round, Proteus?" Jean was slightly surprised by the faint taunting notes in her voice. Strange, her selves seemingly had finally begun to merge to an extent, if she thought of herself as Jean, even with all restraints down. It was definitely more than a welcome development. Still, she couldn't deny she had taken immense delight in the display. It had been oddly akin to…intoxication. And she wanted more.

Luckily, her sparring partner took on her ruse. "On another terrain, though." was his answer, before his energy field disappeared, leaving his slumped body against the remnants of the wall. Quickly checking the guys' progress, Jean found out relieved, that they had taken everyone to safety, but were reluctant to leave her alone. _'Go!'_ she sent to all of them _'I'll manage.'_ However, what she got from the four was a stubbornly negative answer. She felt herself smile faintly _'I understand. Still, at least some of you should help Moira and Betsy with the injured.'_ They were about to start arguing who was to go, when Magneto beat them to it. _'I will stay – I am as good as useless at medical affairs, anyway.'_ he projected to the young woman. Jean nodded mentally and after erecting a shield around herself, just in case, she let her own mind race towards the astral plane, where Proteus' had gone.

Magneto made a move to catch her falling form, but Thunderbird held him back "You won't be able to – not with the field protecting her. It'll take care of the landing." And sure enough, her shield let Jean's body gracefully lean and slightly slump over the boy's, without as much as a scratch. The Master of magnetism turned to the other three "I shall be here when she returns." Angel nodded "Just take care of her.", while Neal added with a small smile "And make sure they **_both_** turn up for check-up promptly. Jean has a **_very_** bad record on this."

"You can all count on me." the silver-haired mutant turned to Kurt as well, only to find the German already gone. Oh well, he was going to deal with that one later!

Jean barely had enough time to conjure herself a weapon, when her mind finally hit the astral plane, since Proteus' attack was way quick. However, her mental sword clashed powerfully with his, pushing him violently, but swiftly, back without much effort.

' _My powers have grown!'_ he growled almost menacingly, as he swung at her again. _'I expected no less – you have potential, after all.'_ Phoenix purred teasingly, making him continue, as she dodged his blade with minimal strain.

' _You're playing with me!'_ he hissed, making several more swords materialise behind Jean and surround her, aiming for vital points, but she chuckled, stopping them all in mid-movement and shredding them to sparkles of metal _'And you're way too good at being toyed with.'_

She could feel his rage coursing through him now full force, both from being unable to get to her and from something else buried deep inside. _'You just had to bring that up, didn't you?'_ his spectre's eyes practically blazed with fury _'Yes, I let him use me, yes, I was a fool! If it weren't for me, they'd still be breathing – you think I don't know **that**? Think I've forgotten...'_ Jean froze – she hadn't meant her words that way. All she'd wanted was to make him go on – fight her, so she could revel in using her power, feed her desire to submerge completely into its sweet grasp. And make him pour all his self-loathing into something else that wouldn't harm any others.

Instead, however, he had practically broken down before her, fallen on his knees and shaking with inward pain – sword, long-forgotten. Sending her own weapon into oblivion, Jean knelt beside him, her arms around his smaller form, as he cried, face buried in her abdomen. _'Ssh…'_ she soothed _'You couldn't have known – you were just 14. And close to mind-wiped too. If there's anyone to blame, it should be me…'_ His muffled voice came shaky _'You couldn't have known either. Not you…not you.'_

And as their minds left the astral plane, returning to their bodies, opening their eyes, they found themselves in the very same position. Only Proteus had passed out from exhaustion, but still clung almost desperately to Jean. And she had buried her other self again. Still, she had been right – they ** _had_** been merging subconsciously. Control was so much easier now, as was calling up those of her 'additional' powers that were 'available'. And add to this her older self's thoughts being gradually more oriented at her surroundings and the present, and not so focused on the past anymore. The news was good – she was seemingly getting closer to her ultimate goal.

* * *

Almost an hour later, the mansion was mostly back to normal. All participants in the mishap had been taken care of – Proteus sleeping peacefully under the watchful eye of his mother in the infirmary. Psylocke and Xavier had wakened everyone unconscious or otherwise trapped in their mind by the young mutant's telepathic powers. Jean, after undergoing a thorough check-up herself (just like Magneto had promised), had gone to see Maddison. Meanwhile, said metal-wielding mutant, having just finished talking with his long-time friend, was lounging on one of the couches in the Rec Room, eyes shut, almost dosing off.

"I see, you're already feeling at home." his ice-blue orbs flew open, but he instantly relaxed, when he saw Jean smile, albeit tiredly, at him. "I gather, things are fine now." he returned, his normally reserved demeanour easily gone when talking to her, he noticed.

"I dropped by Maddie's room to see how she was doing – still in a bit of shock, the poor kid." she frowned, several lines appearing on her delicate brow "She's sleeping now - at least there's no permanent damage. Goodness, I could use a holiday!" Jean gracefully sank in the couch next to him, but not too close. Apparently, she wanted to respect his personal space and he was silently grateful for that. Not that he would have minded, if it had been otherwise.

"I can see what you mean – those kids run you ragged, by the looks of it. And not only physically," he rubbed his temples "mentally too." There was amusement in her eyes "I see you've already met Casey."

"Rather was besieged by him." She tried to suppress a full-fledged laughter "I have to agree, he is one of kind."

"In pestering people - definitely."

"Come on, he can't have been **_that_** bad."

Magneto's eyes met hers "No, you're right – he was actually quite amusing. But I am not prepared to go through another round with him. Not for that long, at least."

"So, you are planning on leaving, after all?" if he didn't know better, he'd sworn there was something akin to disappointment in her voice, but he shrugged it off – why would she want him to remain, anyway? Not to mention, why would **_he_** himself want to stay? Yet, though the former remained a mystery, the latter's reply hit him harder than a ton of bricks. He wanted to help her – not just with her powers, but also through all else that was bothering her.

Lost in his own thoughts, Magneto hadn't noticed though, that Jean had fallen deep in contemplation too. Or that he had gradually moved towards her, so that now they were almost intimately close. Realising this, he slinked a bit away, in respect of **_her_** personal space, but still allowed himself to take her hand in his. And once more, she didn't pull away, instead turning to him "I thought you'd stay at least to hear the rest of the story…"

"For that one, I am definitely here." he gave her a faint smile, which she returned. "And I can't begin to tell you, how glad I am." Jean added, seemingly in a mock tone, but with clear sincerity behind it "Still, you didn't answer my question."

"Caught in the act, I'm afraid. But, how about I propose you a trade: you finish up and then I will give you a reply. Deal?" he offered his hand and she lightly squeezed it "Deal. Now where were we, ah yes – Scott stayed in the town to placate the civilians, while the New Recs and I went to confront Legion. And that's when all Hell broke loose. "

"What I did not comprehend though, is why did Charles send the young ones – wouldn't any of the others have been better suited to deal with him. After all, the kids barely had any experience in real battles."

Jean found herself chuckling mirthlessly "Ironically enough, that was one of the reasons they came – to get more of said practice." Her lips twisted in a curve, way too bitter to be called a smile, as she went on "I can still see them, you know - they were practically jumping with excitement, as we started off…It was Jubilee and Laura's first big mission – especially, since Jubes had just ran away from home to return to us. Jamie had to stay behind, 'cause he was down with a virus – he was nearly crying that the others get to go… Only they never came back…alive.

"Lucas, it turned out when we faced him, had done all to get me there. He was sort of obsessed with me from before, and he somehow knew about my grown powers. He wanted a duel, just me and him, on the Astral Plane. Only a battle of the minds. And to make me accept, he took the others hostage – imprisoned their psyches on the Plane. I had no choice but to fight him - I was the only telepath in the group. If I duelled with him, at least I had a pretty good chance to win, which meant they'd be safe. "

"Yes, it would have been way too hard to try freeing them, not to mention pointless. He just would have snatched someone else in their stead. And if you tried to release them, using the full potential of your powers, without having mastered them, would have had too many risks." Jean simply nodded, at ease from his good grasping of the situation she had been in. Seemingly noticing this, he added, a sad smile tucking at his lips "I have had my own hard choices, my dear – and no one can blame you for yours. You did what was most prudent in the circumstances. There is nothing to beat yourself about, after all."

"That's the point – there is." he eyed her puzzled and Jean went on "I accepted, but when we started I… I let my powers take me over and it was…too good a sensation. I simply wanted to get deeper, feel them engulf me completely; test every limit there may be. And that was my biggest mistake…"

Erik had prompted her to lean on him, her head rested now on his shoulder and his gaze turned sideways to meet hers "Why would there be anything wrong with that? Did it affect the hostages in any way?" Jean sighed "It did, but not in the way I had expected." Seeing his confusion, she clarified "I was too immersed in trying out my growing abilities, too focused on beating the crap out of Lucas and enjoying every moment. And I failed to notice he had back-up."

"Another telepath, I presume." Magneto added; his voice neutral and she confirmed "Kevin MacTaggart - Proteus. The boy we had to placate. Dr Moira MacTaggart, our new medic, is his mother. He was only fourteen at the time. His gift had just manifested itself, spiralling rapidly out of control and he was absolutely lost as to what to do. Moira tried to help him, but he was...a bit unstable and, as it turned out, also hanging out with the wrong crowd.

"Legion found him and, in return for a promise to let him use his powers freely, he secured his assistance in his 'enterprise'. Kevin had no idea what it was – Haller had a mental hold on him too, practically brainwashing him into being his puppet, obeying his every whim.

"And when he knew he was losing, Lucas gave Kevin whatever signal they had and I felt the hold on the New Recs' minds tighten. I snapped away from the duel, but I was too late. Legion had been deliberately going down, while in fact transferring all his power to Kevin, through the mental bond he had forged when brainwashing him. All happened in mere seconds from then on – I had been too deep in and before I could get control of myself, they…they were dead…strangled. And with their minds gone, their bodies were as good as useless…" tears ran down the young woman's cheeks now and Magneto gently pulled her closer, letting her burry her face in his chest.

He ran his hand soothingly up and down her back, in an effort to placate her. "It is alright – let it out, you need to…But it's not your fault that the man was a raving maniac, Jean. Though, I can **_see_** now…" he knew that feeling well, alright – the helplessness and guilt of being unable to save a friend, or a loved one. Lifting her gaze to his, eyes shining from the tears, all she could muster was "How?"

Erik sighed "I lost my eldest daughter Anya this way." He couldn't believe himself – how come, all of a sudden, he felt free to talk about his most painful experience? Was it the fact that she knew what it was like? He could see it in her - all the pain, anger, self-loathing, though the latter was unfounded in her case. Or perhaps, like earlier, he simply found no reason not to be open with her, even about something as unsettling as this.

Maybe in the end it was simply a combination of both? Because, as strange as it was, he had to admit, he was beginning to feel an odd connection to her. Was it compassion? And though it wasn't the moment to contemplate this, he still couldn't help but share his own troubles – at least, it would show her she was not alone in her predicament.

"It was before the birth of the twins – my wife, Anya and I were living peacefully, like any normal family. Some mutant-haters though had found out that I was gifted and their thirst for blood had spread over everyone, whom I loved, as well. There was a fire…" he swiftly held back the tears that threatened to spill at the memory. Noticing that Jean was watching him intently, Magneto went on, his gaze distant "Magda – my wife and Anya were in the house at that time, but I was out on business with Charles." He paused, unable to pass the sudden need to take a deep breath "We arrived just as the fire was already raging full-force. I tried to break in, but Xavier held me back, saying he gleaned no signs of life from inside. I was enraged, I could not control myself anymore and…I released my powers rampantly on the gathered crowd - especially on those, who had caused everything, the cowards hidden amongst it."

He felt Jean lightly touch his arm "I know what it's like…" she trailed off, then added "I did it too. After Lucas murdered the New Mutants, I…was absolutely beside myself and I let all my abilities loose on him – the first time I had done this. I managed to break his hold of Proteus really easy and then simply **_relished_** in torturing Legion. He died at my hands, time and time again, in the worst ways conceivable, until I finished him with one final blow. Thank God, I at least was focused on him, or Kevin would've been dead too!

"I was so angry – at Legion, at myself, yet still **_loved_** the revenge; it felt so **_satisfying,_** as if I couldn't **_live_** without it. I thought I'd go insane, simply because I liked the experience so much…" she turned away, but then faced him again "But I regret nothing I did to him – he damn right deserved it!" The sheer venom in her voice startled Erik, but only for a split second. He couldn't blame her - he had felt exactly the same way. And she needed to know that it was perfectly ordinary in any case – they were normal people with feelings, after all.

"That is precisely what I underwent back then too, but the bastards earned it alright. Though, as it turned out, they hadn't succeeded. Not completely, at least." The old pain seized his insides, as he relayed the rest to his young companion "When I finally managed to enter and tried to get my family out, a huge flame erupted in our path and I shielded them with my magnetic field. Magda was fine, but Anya…didn't make it. The protection hadn't been strong enough on her side of the shield.

"Later on, all else I would fail in never hurt like it did then. Nor did any of my successes feel as good as they should have. That first, biggest failure never left me and though I learned to live with it, for a very long time I could not forgive myself." Magneto met her brilliant gaze and could see the raw compassion and what seemed like gratitude for simply being there, reflected in her pools of emerald. He lifted her chin to face him, as he added "I didn't try hard enough… However; **_you_** did all you could, even though it might seem insufficient, then or now. It was not you who put a start to the situation – you simply tried to end it, in the best way possible. So, let go of the guilt…it is not yours to bear in the first place."

Jean smiled crookedly at him "You should too, you know – all you said about me, goes for you as well. You did your best and it was those activists' fault not yours." He looked at her, as if he'd never seen her before – and realised she may be right. Maybe, it was time he let go too. But he was going to make sure she didn't dwell on her own experience, either "How about we make another deal?" she fixed him with her gaze, indicating her interest. "I will try to finally forgive me completely, if you promise to endeavour to do the same for yourself."

Jean considered it silently. She wanted, oh, God only knew how badly she wanted to try, but she wasn't sure she was going to succeed. Not with the only person, who truly understood her turmoil, leaving at such short notice. "How are we going to police our deal, though? How is each to know, that the other is making the effort?" He, however, did the last she would have expected – smiled at her, his normally icy-blue eyes lighting up, like probably they hadn't for ages. "Ah, my dear, here, I believe, comes in our first agreement. I promised an answer when you told me the story and I do intend to keep my word." and Jean drew a breath, feeling unable to hide her nervousness, but in fact doing it perfectly. "Seeing as to how you could use extra help around here and considering the danger we all may be facing in the near future, I discussed the issue with Charles earlier on and-"

' _Oh, cut all the sophisticated crap already!'_ The young telepath's mental voice cut him off mid-sentence and Magneto could barely hold back a laugh "Ok, then, to put it short – I am staying." No sooner had he uttered that single phrase, that she did something totally unexpected. He felt her slender arms go round his neck for a lightning-quick hug - it took him wholly by surprise, but by no means an unpleasant one. Truth be told, he actually quite liked her touch, the sensation of her silky skin on his, the feel of her pressed so close to him…No, he reproached himself, he had better not even **_start_** going there!

Nevertheless, he let his own arms encircle her small waist, a bit unsurely at first, but then slightly tighter. "It is for an indeterminate duration, but I still have to travel back for a couple of days, to get some things." his lips formed a small smirk "I gather, you are fine with the arrangement." Jean lifted her eyes to meet his " ** _Very_** observant of you, smartass."

"Now, now, there is no need to be sarcastic, young lady!" he mock-chastised her and she put in "I don't think any of the rest would object either, for that matter. Though there might be a problem with Kurt. And Logan…"

"Just 'might'? Very probably, in fact. Especially young Mr Wagner. He did not seem particularly comfortable with my presence, earlier on. Not that I can blame him." Jean, however, didn't appear bothered in any way by the facts implied behind this latter – apparently, she already knew. Instead, she replied "I'll talk to Kurt – he'll be fine in the end and besides, he'll be busy like hell, with the wedding plans and all." Seemingly catching on his unasked question, the redhead added "Yes, he finally mustered the courage to propose. So, don't worry about him – he'll come round. And so will Logan – or I'll make them."

She fixed him with a serious look "You're staying and that's it. Besides…it's always good, to have a **_real_** kindred soul around." He was taken a bit aback "Don't your friends…?" she shook a negative, but then explained "Don't get me wrong – they do understand the situation and, like you, don't blame me for what happened. Yet, they have never experienced anything similar - never felt inside the way I did, when I fought Legion. Or any of the others…"

"Others?" Magneto couldn't hide his confusion and the redhead hastened to elaborate "Lucas wasn't the only one I vanquished in such a way – there were a couple of other mutants too. Ones who had either threatened innocents, or were already responsible for the deaths of such. I thrust, you've heard of the Black Queen and the Shadow King?"

"The Hellfire Club and the Shadow King's crime ring were quite prominent." the silver-haired man found himself musing aloud "And the scandals, surrounding the downfall of each, were equally high-profile. But the authorities covered up almost everything about both. In the end, only a handful knew that Hellfire's most influential member, or any them in fact and the notorious Egyptian crime lord, were mutants."

"Do you recall how exactly they were exposed?" Jean questioned, receiving a nod in response from her companion who added "Both were connected with quite a few mysterious disappearances. It turned out, Selene Gallio was a sort-of vampire, feeding on other people's life energy and Farouk had been lacking a body for quite a while. They had been kidnapping all the missing people to…fulfil their needs. A shame though, that Emma Frost managed to escape any implication with Hellfire. After all, she played more than a major part in the ordeal." he frowned in distaste – just thinking about the woman made him sick.

He hadn't met her personally, but his awareness of what she had done and the inferences about her character, which he got from that, were more than enough to fuel an immense dislike for her. And as a judge of an individual's personality, he was **_very_** rarely wrong. Jean seemingly shared his views "Too bad indeed, but as it turned out she had quite the links in all the right places, so she got off the hook. At least, I got the satisfaction that we were the ones to terminate both her group and Farouk's."

That certainly was news to the silver-haired mutant - there had been no mention whatsoever of the X-Men in anything to do with the fall of either organisation. Apparently seeing his confusion the young telepath explained "It was a deal with the government at that time. There were calls for reviving the Sentinels, so Mystique, who was already working for the suits, ensured the words won't materialise by promising our assistance, covertly of course. After all, they couldn't use S.H.I.E.L.D. or anything similar, since it would implicate them and that was the last thing the authorities wanted on their hands.

"The guys provided all the necessary cover and back-up, while 'Ro, Betsy and I managed to infiltrate both rings quite easily, in fact. Hellfire's leader, Sebastian Shaw, was a womaniser if I ever saw one, and 'Ro had worked for Farouk sometime ago, so she still had some connections in there. In the end, it was battles in both cases, which, for one reason or another, eventually were largely up to me…"

"I see…" Erik murmured, his insides filling with sympathy at her unspoken confession. However, she looked away like before, expecting a bad reaction. Yet, he would never give her one, not when he knew what it was like. "It was the only way, Jean. Either you, or them - a matter of survival, and with more than one life at stake."

"But that's the thing – it was so, yet I went too far, I **_enjoyed_** torturing them, watching them suffer at my hands. I took **_pleasure_** in making them pay, in demonstrating my power, in having them at my mercy…" He stroked her hair gently, whispering to her "And there is absolutely nothing wrong with this, my dear – they brought it upon themselves. Besides, nobody is perfect – all these sentiments, the vengeance, the thirst for domination, the desire to control are part of whom we are. They may not be particularly nice feelings, but they are something we cannot get rid of. Because it is these imperfections, that make us living, breathing, **_real_** people…And you shouldn't be ashamed of them."

"I'm not and it's this lack of any regret whatsoever that sometimes frightens me."

"Every person has a dark side, which they discover sooner or later. But instead of fighting it, we have to learn to accept and live with it. You may not like yours, yet you control it and by the looks of it, you are trying to make it an integral part of you. And **_no one_** can ever ask from you any more than that!"

"Have you accepted yours?" the question took him by surprise, but he resolved on giving her the truth "It was hard in the beginning, yet yes I have, eventually, prompted by experiences akin to yours. And I have no regrets either."

Jean started to stand, but her companion gently caught her elbow and she smiled nervously "Of course, how could I forget!" She leaned closer to him, her hot breath caressing his face "I cannot thank you enough…" that wasn't why he had stopped her, but he decided to let her think it was, since he himself wasn't quite sure about the real reason."It was a pleasure, my dear. Truce?" he asked, subconsciously referring to their standing with each other.

"Definitely." And with that, she flew away, leaving him hoping that this was a beginning of sorts. Not just to an acquaintance, but perhaps to friendship, one day. 'Kindred souls' she had called them and, as it turned out, to the Master of magnetism's more than pleasant surprise, they indeed were – even though, mostly in their share of soul-shattering experiences…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Caldecott Missipi, a middle-aged woman sat patiently in front of her fireplace, gazing into the flames. She didn't see them per se, but her inner senses made them out for her anyway. After all, blind people with years of experience didn't need sight in the end.

The fire blazed and crackled, flames eating away the wood, swallowing it in mere minutes. Such power… But then again, she shouldn't have been surprised – the most potent force of nature was expectedly so. Just like its embodiment…

The blind one sighed – her recent visions spoke of a variation, an unexpected alteration in the frame of the future she had already seen. A choice, which would change every possible outcome of the events to come. Something, she had not observed before, maybe because it had been too remote a possibility to ever happen.

Choices…The future she had already mapped out, she knew could be varied so widely by such simple things as a person's decisions to do one thing or other. One such unforeseen interference was all it had taken now to leave everything in shambles, making a new vision plague her. A figure shrouded in shadows, a man, whose face she was not allowed to see, two silhouettes merging into one. And power, endless, raw, untamed power, pulsing through the Omniverse and sweeping all in its way…

She looked at the small table on her right, where a pile of what looked like books sat. Some were older – their leather binding a bit worn at the edges. Their observer ran her long fingers over their surfaces, caressing them almost lovingly. Her life's work – it had taken her so many years and painful visions…Shame, that now it was redundant! And made such by the simple choice of a figure, unexpected as part of this whole ordeal. At least, not the part he would be playing now, with the drastic changes he had brought. Once more leaving the exact end unclear – that was possibly the most uncomfortable situation that could happen. Now, it all depended on **_them_** – the three main players in the sequence of events to come. And she hoped it wouldn't finish with everyone's undoing. Why did it have to be so hopelessly complicated?

She ran her hand over the books once more, smiling tenderly at the thirteen pieces, embodying the use of her powers. She would miss them – in way. After all, she had put a lot of effort in these. Still, the future was never set in stone and she had no right to keep it frozen, even by the simple act of relishing in her work. She knew she had to let go…

And almost in flash, the flames in the fireplace roared even more powerful than before, as they hungrily swallowed thirteen books, leaving only cinder in seconds. Destiny cast one last look at them, until they were no more, whispering her final farewell. For it was time to turn to the new future – dwelling on what could have been wasn't going to be good for anyone. Or particularly helpful. And **_they_** would need all the help they could get…

* * *

That night, when going to sleep, she felt the usual familiar telepathic presence, tugging lightly at her mind, beckoning it to fall once more into the dreamscape she had been visiting, every night after drifting off, for quite a while now…

… _She didn't even bother to look at her reflection in the surface of the small, crystal-clear pond; she sat by like always – their meeting spot. She simply didn't need to see what she already knew was there. For, looking back at her would be a very different woman - ageless, yet eternally youthful face; eyes that seemed to have gathered all the time, which had passed in the universe; soul that travelled forever amongst the stars. So unearthly…that she felt like another person entirely._

_Yet, she knew it was still herself – the part of her, which had lain dormant, until a bit more than five years ago. The half, that had gradually started surfacing, day after day and with each trial or battle, with every use of her growing powers, she became **her** more and more. But somehow, the two still felt like distinct personalities within one body – one living by daylight and the other reigning in the dreamscape, when not fighting, yet she knew they were one…_

_Sensing the same presence again, this time stronger, the woman by the pond allowed a small smile to grace her lips. She absently traced her fingers over the water surface and, without turning, addressed her companion "You're late."_

_A large masculine hand came to rest gently on her shoulder, the thumb caressing lightly the curve of her neck and she almost instinctively leaned into the touch, the palm moving upwards to cup her cheek. She felt him lower himself on the rock she sat on, his hand slowly tracing the path from her face down her shoulder and side. Finally, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her small waist and gently pulled her slim form into a broad, hard chest, the small of her back resting against a well-muscled abdomen._

" _For some reason I was afraid to come tonight." he murmured, burying his face in her hair, as she relaxed in his embrace, feeling his muscles ripple under his skin, when it made contact with hers, even through what they wore. "I had this strange sensation which I cannot explain – a foresight of sorts, that my appearance would bring an end. I know not to what, but it was not a good feeling. Yet, I still could not resist seeing you again." She could sense his smile and despite herself, let her lips form one too._

" _But it was probably only something trivial – what matters, is that **you** came." he whispered, massaging her upper arms soothingly. She knew he'd shrug it off – he was way too preoccupied with relishing in her mere presence, to take his mind's warning signs seriously. Phoenix sighed – she had always had that effect on him. 'Always'? Wait a minute, now where did **this** come from?_

_Pushing the uncomfortable recollection to the back of her mind, she let soft laughter escape her lips instead. "If it weren't you talking but me, I would've said that my other half – my conscious self, was rubbing off on me. Such emotional talk." she retorted half-humorously, turning to face him and finding her emerald gaze caught into his captivating crimson one. But the joke in her eyes died out, when she noticed the seriousness in his._

" _What wrong is there with having emotions – you yourself had always had them, even back then…" he sounded hurt and deep in his pools of scarlet she saw that, strangely enough, he indeed was, though he tried hard to mask it._

" _I don't remember anything to do with feelings. Yet." she refused to meet his imploring gaze "But given you've always been the one to condemn emotions as weakness, why the sudden change? I thought they were a disease, from which you didn't suffer."_

" _It is not sudden. But longer than anyone would ever know…" he whispered as much to her as to himself, she noted, wondering what exactly he had meant, when he went on, the hurt intensifying in his voice "So, you still do not remember what we had…"_

_His companion laughed quietly again, looking away towards the full moon lighting their silhouettes "'We'? There never was a 'we' in the first place!" She tried to slink away from him, but his hand gently caught her wrist, prompting her to stay and face him as he stood up too. Phoenix tried to wriggle herself out of his hold, but to her own surprise, only half-heartedly. One of his arms took her waist again, while his other hand cupped her chin, turning her to look him in the eyes "So, you **do** recall something!" _

" _I told you, I don't! Can't you get a hint – why do you always have to make this hard for me?" 'Always'? Not again! Phoenix cursed under her breath. Damn her hazy mind, for shooting at her all those recollections from who knew where! Unfortunately for her though, he had caught on the very same word._

" _You cannot hide it, you know…" his face was so close to hers, maybe a bit too close for comfort, she thought uneasily._

" _I have nothing to hide!" she snapped at him, the sheer force in her voice causing him to back off, but only by a fraction. The distance between their lips, she realised, was still alarmingly small "We must stop this…"_

_His fingers played with a stray lock of her long, scarlet hair, as he breathed in her ear, massaging the small of her back with his other hand "Stop what?" Confusion could easily be discerned in his tone and gaze. Yet, an inexplicable sensation of dread was quickly settling in his gut and he couldn't help but think of the worst._

" _This." she gestured at the utopia around them and then lightly tapped that of his hands, which was caressing her face. "And this." she indicated leaning into his touch. He felt his insides turn to ice and all of a sudden it was too hard to breathe._

" _We can't go on meeting like this – soon we'll be on opposing sides again and it will be best for everyone, if the lines stayed clear." He noticed her eyes harden at that last and all he could mutter was "Why..."_

_She couldn't face him – not any longer, for she feared that **she** wasn't going to be able to sever their sort-of 'bond'. Turning abruptly her back to him, she tried her hardest "Because we both knew when we began this, that it was only temporary. You offered me knowledge which I needed and now that I have it, there is no reason to go on with something doomed from the start. Each had the opportunity to get to comprehend the other, so we could reach some kind of…understanding. Nothing more, for there simply can't be more…" She started to leave again, but his arms held her firmly where she was, spinning her gently to face him. _

" _It does not have to be this way!" the desperation in his voice and eyes took her by utter surprise "The universe, destiny, power and everything else can go to Hell, for all I care! Just stay! Even if only in our minds' dreams, but stay – stay with me…" She shook her head sadly, feeling her own insides tearing apart with longing to take his offer, but the result... Maybe it was a bit too high a price to pay. "No…We have to do this, or I'll never remember completely, I'll never be whole. I won't be able to live like this – divided, yet knowing these two halves are supposed to be one. I want to be the real me, the **complete** me…Please…" she caught his equally aggrieved gaze with hers "Don't deny me this – let me go…"_

_He closed his eyes, battling the raw pain and despair he hadn't felt for eons, now tearing his whole being to pieces again just as mercilessly as before, and as a horribly sickening sense of déjà vu settled in, a memory flashed in his mind. The same scene, only slightly different words: 'I won't be able to live like this – tied down to one place, yet knowing that the whole of my creation is out there, waiting for me. I want to know it, the whole of it…Please…Don't deny me this – let me go…'_

_He hardly resisted the urge to growl in pain and frustration. "Why does it have to repeat itself?" he almost shouted, startling his companion a bit and she gave him a confused look as to what he meant. He suddenly realised he had lost control and enveloped her into a fierce embrace, murmuring words of comfort to her, though he knew she wasn't frightened at all. He could never blame **her**. After all, she simply didn't remember. And all he wanted, was for them stay this way for eternity – just like he had wished so long ago… But, when had the universe ever gone his way?_

_He barely fought back two offending tears, yet he didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered – not when she was leaving him. Again._

" _I cannot let you go. What binds me to you – it is stronger than me, I…I need you…" However, this heartfelt admission caused the exact opposite effect. Her eyes blazed with fury, flames dancing wildly in them as she spat "How can you even **think** that you can cage me, rule my life, take away my choices! Who in the Universe do you think you are?"_

" _The man, who loves you more than words can say…" he had been unable to stop the confession from spilling out of his lips, not to mention his heart and soul – the secret he had guarded for millennia. He hoped beyond hope, that his whisper had passed unheard by her. Yet, he seemingly didn't have such luck, as having already turned to leave; she had stopped dead in her tracks when he had let it out._

_Before he could blink she was so close to him that he barely restrained himself from taking her in his arms and never letting go. But the feelings reflected in her gaze, as choked out "Did…did you say something?" took his breath away. Comprehension, longing and a wild hope mirroring his own…_

_Yet, he knew he had to be deluding himself – she had shown him, now twice, that **his** hopes were empty, impossible, insane. And with the one word he breathed next he sealed both their fates "No." _

_With the speed of light, the emotions he thought he had seen in her gaze were gone, as if they had never been there before – which it probably was. Never in her eyes – only in his mind… But after all, that was where they were – in their connected psyches, so it was normal to imagine the non-existent…_

_Her look hardened instantly as she glanced away. So, she **had** imagined it. Then again, they were in their joined dreams, thus what more natural than to make-believe…_

" _I see…" she trailed off, knowing this was it – no way back now. He looked at her, his eyes sombre and somewhat misty "So, it is war then…" She nodded affirmatively "It is – you know it cannot be otherwise." And indeed, the next time, they would meet in the midst of a blazing battle._

_But as his arms wrapped around her delicate form, crushing her to his tall muscled body, each devouring the other's very soul with their lips, like their lives depended on it, the future didn't matter. And a thought rushed through both their minds – the impression, that their folly hopes had, in the end, somehow materialised. Even if it were only for the briefest of moments, and not even in the real world…_

And engulfed in their dreams, two very different people shed a couple of tears – their last goodbye to each other and to something, which both, maybe wrongly, saw as a hopeless endeavour. But perhaps, it was simply the case, that neither had even considered that it just might have a future…


	4. Once Upon a Universe

" **Phone conversation** "

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy'_

_Flashback_

* * *

Chapter 3: Once Upon A Universe

The monitor he'd been working on blinked a couple of times, before going dead again. Typing several more keys, the man sitting opposite it, tried to get it back to life, but in vain. He sighed, frustrated on more than one level and raked a hand through his bluish-black hair.

Apparently, this just wasn't his day. First, the central chamber's monitoring mechanisms going awry, then the main surveillance system was out and they had to run on the supporting one. Now that he thought about it, suspended animation had been hell of a lot better – at least his mind had rested enough. Something that couldn't be said at present - not with all the problems he had to sort out.

Pushing off his high-backed chair, he stood abruptly, stretching his muscles, which ached from disuse. Truth be told, he really needed more movement, but being practically tied up to the base was the worst way to get it. And with every passing day, he considered more and more seriously that he better go back into lethargy. The last five years had truly exhausted him – mainly mentally, to the point of breaking.

Yet, his musings were loudly interrupted, when he heard someone run hurriedly in the large control room. The newcomer's messy black hair fell in a pair of eyes sparkling with the slight mischief, that gave away a prankster at heart – more precisely, one who preferred nasty tricks. The first man didn't even turn, instead saying flatly "Judging by your pace, there is pressing news. If not though, I would like to clarify once more the consequences of disturbing me **_unnecessarily_**." the last carried a subtle dangerous note. The newcomer bowed quickly, albeit slightly mockingly, since his companion had his back to him; however, one could easily discern that the other was his superior.

"Just before it went busted, the core's system registered an anomaly. It concerns the time previewed for the last step." The man with the bluish tresses turned hastily, coming face to face with the other, his dark cape making an elegant swirl, eyes wide and faintly worried "What anomaly exactly? And don't pull on me the 'make him get it out of me piece by piece' – I am really not in the mood!" He had drawn himself to his full, impressive height and the messy-haired man inched away a bit; since he was considerably shorter; and put on his serious, and rarely used, demeanour "There's been a shift in the time-space flow and we're unable to tell the final stage's exact date anymore…" Great, thought the taller of the two, simply great! This definitely was his day from hell – no, scratch that; **_all_** of his days had been this way, for quite the time. First, it had taken almost two whole years to merely **_locate_** their Master, and now this! And he had deemed that the crusades had been bad…

Then something clicked "Hang on – we didn't know the precise time in the first place! How is that change problematic?" His subordinate shifted nervously "It might spell trouble, if the slumber period's extended – could even put our Master into an eternal coma."

The taller man closed his eyes for a while, seemingly sinking deeper into his own mind, his face twisting with strain, before he snapped them open again. "It won't be a problem." he stated briskly "Instructions are to expect the final round anytime soon – and to prepare everything necessary. Whatever had remained to be decided has been sorted out."

The other eyed him incredulously "Still thinking you can read His mind, eh?" but, raising a hand, his superior silenced him " ** _I_** do not, for firstly I'm forbidden, and then, He's too strong for me. It's Him, who connects with me, when needed. After all, He may be asleep, but his mind isn't, and it's working just as well as yours or mine. Was that all you had to tell me?" he couldn't hide the irritation in his voice. His companion snorted "You sure need to lighten up – you're worrying yourself too much. It's not like they left a complete wreck. The place is still working." he cast a guilty glance at the dead monitor "Well…for the most part, at least. 'Sides, we haven't had any other problems either. So, chill, Ben!" Bennet du Paris fixed him with a dead glare before retorting " ** _That_** is enough, Morph – dismissed!" and the messy-haired man exited as fast as dignity let him, for if looks could truly kill, he would sure have been six feet under already. Several times in a row.

Left alone, du Paris, or Exodus as he was also known, sighed exasperated; as he settled himself back into his chair 'And to think that it is only the beginning. By now, I miss the old days more than I ever thought possible – this new world is taking too big a toll on me, for comfort. Plus, when Mesmero **_finally_** chooses to show his sorry ass around again, he'll be in not just for an earful! I wonder, what in the bowels of hell happened with that blasted old man anyway…'

* * *

It wasn't that bad after all, Magneto thought, as he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast, almost three weeks since his addition to the Mansion's instructors. He'd been settling in quite well actually – a lot better that _he_ had expected. The students had easily accepted him, especially his newly-established fan-club, consisting of young Bingham and his gang. But the older ones liked him just as well, especially because, unlike the Wolverine, he didn't patronise them. His new team-mates weren't wary of him anymore either, well, the majority anyway.

Both Kurt and Logan had been acting just as he had anticipated, of course, throwing him the customary suspicious glances, every now and then, and giving him the obligatory talk, along the lines of 'one wrong step and you're dust', however, that had been pretty much it. And though the same could hardly be said for the feral Canadian, Nightcrawler was indeed slowly coming round. Erik let a smile creep up his lips – he had a nagging feeling that a certain redhead had something do with that. Knowing Jean, she had probably given both of them a real lecture on how to treat him, not failing to add a threat to their sanity (or some other things they valued even more), if they didn't behave.

He had to hand it to her, having already witnessed, first hand, just how fiery a temper the young telepath had. And it appealed to him greatly, which he hadn't forgotten to tell **_her_** causing, to his delight, a slight blush to bloom on her cheeks, making her even more captivating. However, he was equally much grateful it hadn't been him at the receiving end. And that Betsy hadn't been anywhere near to throw some saucy comment about his words. For, as much he, like everyone else, enjoyed her jokes, it was, at times, way too embarrassing to be their target.

Warren and Neal, on the other hand, were all polite and a bit reserved at first, but were gradually opening up to the newcomer. The former turned out to be quite open and easy-going, not holding any hard feelings about the past; while the latter, though not a man of many words, was fiercely protective of all he cared for. Moira was, seemingly, the new mother-hen, now that Storm was gone – she simply had that maternal caring and warmth, towards students and instructors alike, since all were younger. Betsy, for her part, had proven a funny companion and great friend-material, but almost permanently glued to Angel, during any free minute she had.

As for Jean…Merely thinking about the young woman was enough to make Erik's insides swell with what was oddly akin to contentment. And he was more than glad she wasn't all doom and gloom anymore. As cliché at as it might have sounded, it was like a tremendous weight had lifted from her shoulders. There was no more coldness to cause her pain. Her inner darkness still remained, but if he were to be truthful, he liked that part of her too – it was undeniably alluring, just like every other aspect of the enthralling creature that she was.

Now she even smiled more often – and not the sarcastic half-smirks that she and her British friend had mastered so well. They were vivid, real smiles that never failed to brighten her surroundings. Especially for him… For, apparently, her radiance had an unmistakeable effect on his own old grief, making it gradually deplete with every passing day – slowly, but surely. As if her mere presence called to his very soul – cleansing, **_reviving_**. Forging a connection he couldn't deny – a bond that grew stronger with every word spoken between them, with each touch they shared.

Plus, he hadn't been able to help noticing how, more and more often, there was no need for words between them at all – a mere look was enough to ensure mutual understanding. Nor had he missed the way every contour, every curve of their bodies, matched so flawlessly, whenever they leaned into each other… He certainly wondered why, but deep down, he knew those developments were entirely welcome… What had happened with him, he wondered, was he suddenly becoming sentimental in his old age?

But then he kicked himself mentally – he wasn't old, well, at least not in body; and increasingly, not in mind or soul either. Besides, lately he had realised there was nothing wrong with being a bit emotional, after all. In fact, what he was more dwelling on weren't his unexpected thoughts, but what Jean's reaction would be, if he ever shared them with her. Positive, hopefully – at least, she wouldn't ridicule him, that much was certain. He had to be careful though, not to let anything like this slip before the others, particularly in front of the two less receptive males in the team. Or he'll have to deal with unpleasant scenes, he definitely wished to avoid…

As he entered the kitchen, Erik noticed that surprisingly the least morning people were already there. Moira and Charles had probably finished by now, since neither was anywhere to be seen. Neal was engrossed in the morning newspaper, while absently chewing a banana, as Betsy – dozing off on his shoulder, played with that of **_Warren's_** hands, which encircled her waist. Said man, meanwhile, used the spoon in the other to dig ravenously in a **_huge_** bowl of cereal, which made the silver-haired mutant raise an eyebrow at him. Angel only gave him a sheepish grin and went on devouring his breakfast.

In a minute, Kurt and Jean arrived too, and upon spotting the German, Psylocke fixed him with a glare "Fuzzy, it's your turn to make toast – what took you so long?" Kurt muttered something under his breath, as he set out to duel the toaster, and by the sound of it, he wasn't terribly happy with being assigned cooking again. The other guys couldn't hide their smiles at the Brit's disgruntled address and Jean outright giggled, while propping herself on a chair with a cup of the obligatory coffee "Aw, someone's grumpy this morning. Do tell, Bess – did your man refuse you any last night, or he woke you too early for the morning session?" Grins all around, as everyone knew of the couple's, rather loud, usual 'activities'. Even Neal was sniggering behind his paper.

However, he sat way too close to Betsy, so was unable to escape her wrath, as she whacked him with her elbow, only to receive a heartfelt apology; before turning to Jean "Now, luv, no need to be nasty – I just had Danger Room practice and that's enough to make anyone grouchy. Especially good ol' me - you know, I'm not a morning person."

"Of course, how could I forget - our **_dear_** aristocrat." was Jean's witty comeback, to which Betsy simply rolled her eyes, as the men tried to hide their amusement. However, both stopped their chat just in time, to see Kurt dishing out pieces of toast, as if he were handing out playing cards and then grunting "And don't you **_dare_** complain!"

Warren, though, paid no heed to anything beyond his bowl of cereal **_and_** his girl, but she and Neal caught the slices, just before they hit them. Jean suspended hers in mid-air and then lowered them gently onto her plate. At the same time, Magneto used his powers to get the knife he'd just taken out to pierce all of his pieces and loom in front of him, as he settled down next to the redhead.

And that was another curious trend he'd been experiencing, since moving residence – whether at meals, in the Rec Room, or at meetings, he always seemed to, sort of subconsciously, take a seat at her side. He usually shrugged it off as purely the residue of his initial apprehension towards the others, since she was the one he felt most comfortable around. But deep inside, the other, the real reason tugged at his mind, yet he didn't want to permit it to rise, as he wasn't sure what he was to do if he did – that he was growing to enjoy her company more and more. To even **_crave_** her presence and miss it, when she wasn't there – something, which unsettled him, though he told himself there was a logical explanation. They were becoming closer, he could sense, and anyway, it was normal to feel this way towards one's friends. Yes, that was it; he repeated to himself mentally and concentrated on his breakfast.

He had barely been able to pick up one of the slices covered with a liberal amount of butter, when Betsy, who had apparently already taken a bite out of hers, coughed loudly. And before anyone could even ask what had happened, she spat pieces of toast all around, some landing in Jean and Erik's mugs, on Neal's newspaper and even on Logan's shirt as he entered, judging by his growl. All eyed her perplexed and she choked out at the blue-furred mutant leaning on the counter with an apple in his hand "You're so dead, Fuzzy - you burned the damned things! Talk about horrible cooking skills. What're trying to do - poison us?"

Warren had finally abandoned his cereal to try to calm down his girlfriend, and stop her from inflicting any bodily, or mental, harm on their team-mate. And Kurt, in the meantime, had inched away to a safe distance, ready to teleport if the danger became imminent.

However, all of the rest were now eyeing their portions suspiciously. True, Kurt wasn't as bad at cooking as Kitty, but even Logan, who usually wasn't picky, had made a face after proof-trying the toast. And that said something. Their German friend, on the other hand, shrugged "It's not my fault that someone fiddled with the toaster **_again._** Besides, I vill not be the one preparing the meals very soon, so vhy should it matter anyvay?" That last prompted a mischievous glint in his team-mates' gazes. "Vat?" he asked perplexed and Jean smirked "Just be glad that your future wife didn't hear you say something so outrageous. I bet she would've at least given you an earful, if not even walloping you one, for already running away from helping with the domestic duties." **_Now,_** Kurt did look a bit scared.

"Oh, that reminds me, Blue," Neal addressed him, smirking "for when should we get our fancy clothes ready?" The German rolled his eyes "Oh, the curse of appallingly short, short-term memory! I told you already, guys – in three months, though they're close to two now."

"Why so late, mate?" Angel finally averted his attention from Psylocke and his meal. "I thought you two were in kinda of a hurry."

"Ha, you should talk!" Kurt snickered, but then put in "Truth is, Mandy vants a Christmas vedding and I just couldn't refuse her." the blue mutant blushed only slightly, but it didn't go past Betsy "Ooh, I see – girl's already got him whipped. Way to go for her! Looks like, there's no need for me to be giving her tips."

"I'm NOT vhipped, Bess!" Kurt protested, but to no avail – Betsy, Warren and Neal were all laughing, the burned toast - long-forgotten.

Meanwhile, Erik and Jean had fallen into their own talk, laced liberally with quiet laughter and good-natured teasing. It was mostly about free-time activities and training sessions, whether with the students or their own. And thankfully, only few of the Mansion's inhabitants were aware, that for a time now, they had most of the latter together. However, immersed in their private conversation, they were completely oblivious to that of the others', or of Logan's progressively growing scowl. In fact, the feral mutant had actually started growling softly, but it grew increasingly louder, drawing the attention of the trio and Kurt. They eyed him puzzled, until it clicked, and Betsy took on the task to prevent a scene.

"Hello, you two!" she chimed in, helpfully "Earth to Jean and Silver!" She had given Erik the nickname, owing to his hair-colour, which she found pretty cool. And he didn't mind; which was, Betsy suspected, particularly because a certain redhead had started using it too, on occasions. This time however, it took a whole minute before they looked away from each other's gazes, only to meet looks ranging from mild interest, through amusement, recognition and finally, open disapproval.

"Is there a problem?" asked Erik calmly, yet slightly confused as to why everyone's eyes were suddenly on him and Jean. Neal sighed "Betsy's been calling at you for ages, guys – she even tried a psychic urge, but both of your minds were as if warded off."

"You were so into each other, you two, that even telepathic intrusion proved impossible. Care to share **_anything_** with us?" Her friend's sly smirk alerted Phoenix immediately as to what she was implying "It was nothing special, Bess – and definitely NOT what you're thinking."

Catching onto her train of thought, the metal manipulator attempted to avert any unfounded suspicions – well, at least he hoped they were such, but lately, he himself was less and less sure. Still, they had to be groundless – he and Jean were simply friends, nothing more he told himself, adding aloud "I see no reason not to tell." The redhead shot him a murderous glare, but he winked at her without the others noticing, and she relaxed "We were only discussing possible training activities for the youngsters – that is ultimately it."

He finished on a note, which bore no objection and the majority, even Betsy, took the hint and dropped the subject, as they were faced with a suddenly, and by the looks of it, increasingly protective Master of magnetism. Though the Brit couldn't resist one last "Geez, Silver, take it easy! Guilty as charged, I admit, but it was just a tease – no need to go all defensive on everybody." And Erik nodded in apology; now realising he had overreacted a bit.

Logan, however, wasn't fazed at all. He had in fact started to slowly stand up from his chair, a look of pure murder in his dark eyes, his claws extending with that unmistakeable blood-freezing snikt. But a round of equally threatening glances from each of the others, and Neal and Kurt's restraining hands on his forearms, put him off. For the time being, at least, allowing the pair to exit freely in the direction of the Danger Room, with Erik holding Jean's hand – a fact, Neal saw relieved, that Logan had missed. Or there would have been carnage.

Yet, everyone present knew the Wolverine didn't sit back for long. Especially when it came to their scarlet-haired friend – the sentiments in that case ran way too deep. And the showdown, which was bound to result between him and Magneto, was simply a matter of time.

* * *

It had been a piece of cake – almost literally, the hooded figure thought, as he surveyed the sleeping guards strewn all over the place. First, he'd got rid of Fury, after 'convincing' him to send the Brotherhood on a wild goose chase, so they wouldn't be there to impede his plans. And by the time they realised they had been played; he was going to be done with his job. With one last predatory grin, he left the guards to their blissful oblivion, and proceeded towards the high-security area of the prison.

Passing several cells, he looked at the data he had taken from one of the computers: 'Cell 147, highly dangerous, solitary containment - obligatory'. He smirked – exactly the one he needed, well, one of them anyhow. Using the chip-cards he had taken from the chief warden, he punched the codes and the 2-foot thick, titanium door creaked open only to reveal a mostly empty room. Except for a large tank of greenish liquid, that suspiciously looked like some sort of tranquiliser. And the equally big man contained inside.

The figure went straight for the security system of the tank and after considerable code-typing, the thing's door unlocked and the liquid spilled out with a loud splash. The prisoner fell to the floor with a dull thud, his still drowsy eyes opening slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the air. The hooded man smirked at the other one, who tried, and surprisingly succeeded, in getting himself up "Long time, no see…Juggernaut."

The brother of the man known as Professor X, after finally regaining complete consciousness, straightened to his full height, towering over the other "And who are you, in hell's name? I don't remember ever meeting you before." The hooded man chuckled quietly "Of course, you won't – we were never introduced personally, I'm afraid. But I know quite a lot about you, Cain Marco – the invincible, unstoppable, carnage maker."

"And look where it got me – in jail. Some ultimate destroyer I turned out to be." Seemingly having by-passed that remark, his liberator put in "I have come to free you." Marco laughed sarcastically "And what's the catch? Surely there has to be one."

"True, there is a price - as you probably know, everything in this life is paid for. But I do not ask much of you – nor does the one, in whose name I come." Juggernaut narrowed his eyes "I ain't working for someone I don't know." The figure shrugged "It is your choice, indeed – freedom, or the tranquiliser tank. Just think about the opportunities you will be bypassing…"

Marco's eyes grew wide, like those of a child who had just been promised his favourite toy "What exactly are we talking about?" The other man hid his satisfaction quite well – things were going according to plan, after all. Aloud, however, all he replied was "My Master can give you a lot more than you have ever imagined." and he knew he had him. Juggernaut's lips formed a grin "Revenge too?" and the hooded man nodded "Whatever you please, Cain. Do I have your cooperation?" Marco's grin widened even more "Count me in."

They walked down the corridor, Juggernaut bringing up the rear, his mysterious liberator in the lead. "Where're we going now?" asked the big man briskly, and the other one added patiently, as if he were explaining to a five-year-old "We have someone else to pick up as well, Cain." The latter grunted, but sauntered after his rescuer nonetheless.

Finally, they reached their destination – one of the highest-security cells, in the very depths of the prison. "That's plain weird." Marco thought aloud "That door isn't half as thick as mine was and this guy is supposedly even more dangerous than me."

"Strange indeed." his companion added "But then again, maybe not so." Juggernaut rolled his eyes "Whatever. Stand back!" And before the smaller of the two could make any move to enter the necessary codes, the enhanced human had run the door down from its hinges with one single blow. "Let's see what sorta fish this tin can holds." Marco put in, as they both went inside, but almost immediately, a mocking voice answered him "Look who's talking. I'm no odder fish that you, fella, whoever you're, that is." Then, the lights finally went on and both newcomers were able to see the speaker.

A well-built, dark-skinned man was suspended on the wall opposite the door. His arms and legs were caught in adamantium containment units that reached up to his elbows and knees, respectively. A foot-wide, sort-of belt of the same metal shackled his waist and some strange looking collar was clasped around his neck.

The hooded man moved closer to the captive, who, to Juggernaut's utter surprise, smirked as wide as possible "Took you long enough!" and the mystery man at last took off his hood, revealing a slightly wrinkled face, with a strange pattern tattooed on it "Pleasure to meet **_in person_** …Mesmero." The smirk that formed on their rescuer's features mirrored that of the captive "Moses Magnum, I presume."

"The one and only, old man – now, are we just gonna stand, wasting time on idle chitchat; or you're truly here to free me. I've been getting kinda stiff in these things."

They proceeded to take off first the weird collar, and then to unlock the shackles. As he emerged from his restraints, the man called Moses Magnum stretched almost leisurely, before flexing his impressive muscles "It's good to be moveable again – and feel one's powers too. Curse that collar!" Juggernaut twirled said object in his hands "What's this anyway?"

Magnum eyed him patronisingly "You must have been here longer than me, I guess. They're suppressing mutant powers – experimental, but apparently working. Not that it was necessary on me – adamantium's one helluva hard to break, in any case. As far as I know though, there aren't more than three. But they might make others – especially now that Kelly character is in the Senate, a true loser if I ever saw one."

"Who precisely are you?" Marco couldn't help asking the new addition to their little group, but it was the man called Mesmero, who replied "Oh, how forgetful of me – you do not know each other. Mr Magnum, this is Cain Marko or Juggernaut – genetically-enhanced human, though not a mutant in the strict sense of the term. Cain, meet Moses Magnum – international terrorist and weapons expert, with a relatively recently awakened X-factor."

Juggernaut only narrowed his gaze at the other with slight distrust, while Magnum gave him another smug smirk, before Mesmero interjected "We must go, gentlemen - time is running out and our Master needs us." and the other two nodded, filing out of the cell after him. As they headed for the exit, Magnum turned to the mind-altering mutant "So, it's true – your boss is responsible for the wave that changed me into who I am now?"

"Arguably, yes – though, in fact he simply awoke your dormant X-factor and your already existing powers. You were one of the very few, within whom the process of mutation through the Eye of Ages was completed. Just as, I explained to you already, during our preliminary 'conversation'. From which I still have a splitting headache." Magnum shrugged "Remind me to thank him then."

"Trust me, Mr Magnum – you would very soon have the chance to do that yourself. Now let's move, gentlemen – we have work to do."

* * *

It was just one of those nights, Betsy thought absently, as she snuggled closer to Neal on their customary spot in the Rec Room. They had been watching Thunderbird's favourite Bollywood movies, and though she found them mostly a bit too far from her usual taste in films, she had to admit some of the leading guys **_were_** indeed hot.

However, at the end of the fourth, she abruptly stood and stretched, mentally cursing Warren and his business cocktails. He had wanted to take her too, of course, but she had refused. For, as much as she loved the life of a socialite, having been born one, she absolutely hated the people her beau was forced to associate with. And she didn't need to use her telepathy to know he despised them just as much, yet couldn't get out of his duties.

So, she had opted to stay home and Neal, being the good friend (though Betsy was perfectly aware his feelings for her extended way beyond pure friendship), had offered her to have a movie night. They had asked the others to join too, but Kurt was on the phone with Amanda, **_again,_** as unsurprising as it was. Charles and Moira had gone out to dinner **_together_** ; a fact which hadn't gone past the purple-haired woman. There most certainly was history between these two, but as infuriating as it was, they kept it between themselves.

Magneto had been in the Danger Room, preparing several simulations for his classes' practice the next day, and Jean was strangely nowhere to be found. The Brit suspected they wouldn't have wanted to watch anyway – they weren't into the type of movies Neal liked.

All they had got from Logan, on the other hand, was an angry negative grunt and they decided, wisely, not to disturb him. Seemingly, he was in one of his fits once more – which had resurfaced ever since Erik had joined the team. Actually, if she were to be truthful, they had started long before that, when Jean had told him their relationship had no future. And he'd been devastated…

They had begun going out several months after Cyclops had left the Mansion; and she, Warren and Neal had been there already for some time. Jean had been actually quite content to let Scott go – as it turned out, he had nothing to offer her. At least, nothing she needed.

Logan had stepped in then – the passion they discovered between them had been too strong to deny. And he had found himself caring for her more with every minute they spend together. But the result…He had fallen in love for real, perhaps for the first time in the life he remembered, and Jean had thought she had as well. Yet, fate had the strangest turns, Betsy knew, and in the end the passion had burned out, leaving only deep friendship on Jean's part.

As for Logan…When it came to him, things weren't so simple – he still loved her just as much as he did back then, and had had quite the trouble letting her go. Not to forget, he was almost animalistically protective of her; one could even easily call him 'territorial'. And that included everything and everyone to do with Jean – especially, any other male, who would try to get close to her. In fact, it had taken him quite the time to warm up to Angel and Thunderbird, facilitated greatly by them being only interested in being strictly Jean's friends, and nothing more. And Logan had held them under **_very_** close scrutiny, till he was satisfied with their intentions.

Now, however, things were starting to heat up again with Erik's unhidden **_and_** growing fondness for their friend – a combination that would only prove to be explosive. Still, Betsy couldn't help noticing that something was different between these two - something, that didn't exist in any of the relationships of the redhead with other men, whether past or present.

Silver simply had some unknown effect on Jean's whole being – as if he hadn't touched just her heart, but her soul too and even deeper. It was like each had been waiting only for the other to finally complete them, to make them truly alive; though neither had apparently noticed it, yet. But Psylocke knew it was only a matter of time when they would…

The Brit felt someone prod her arm gently and turned to face a confused Neal, who put in smiling "I was wondering whether you had actually fallen asleep. I know, I'm not the most entertaining company in the world, but, at least, I try." Betsy gave him a smirk "It's nothing about you, luv - I wasn't sleeping, just thinking." her grin grew into Cheshire-type "About two certain friends of ours." Thunderbird rolled his eyes "Don't even start again, Bess – they aren't attracted to each other in **_that_** way." She sighed exasperated "Honestly, you can be such a lost case, when it comes to feelings. These two have something going on, though even they themselves have no idea what exactly it is, yet."

"It's called friendship, sweetie – nothing more." His companion, however, went on "Trust me, Neal; there's a lot more under that surface they show to the rest of us. Don't tell me you haven't seen the holding hands bit – nearly all the time they're in the same room; plus the fact that he always keeps close to her almost instinctively. And what do you have to say about the stolen glances, when they think no one's looking? Or the way he seems to drown in her eyes, every time their gazes lock? Or how they tune everything out, when talking to each other? That isn't 'just friends' to me, dear."

"Says the telepath?" he asked her a bit teasingly, but she shook her head "I don't need to use my abilities – we, women have the talent of seeing these things. Men, on the other hand, can be so oblivious, that they wouldn't know romance, even if it hits them in the face. They usually don't realise what's happened, until the couple's married."

Her smirk made him give her a mock-pout and she laughed "When you think about it, it's true, you'll see I'm right. I can bet you anything, they'll end up being together in some place tonight too – they seem to either be reading each other's minds, or just having one helluva intuition as to the other's location." Neal put a companionable arm around her shoulders, smiling to the TV screen, as he switched it to the news "We'll see, Bess, we'll see…"

* * *

Why did they have to be so close, yet still so hopelessly away? That single thought rolled in Jean's mind like a mantra, as she gazed up at the starlit skies, at the very same time the other two were having their conversation, down in the Rec Room.

It pierced through her like a dagger, such a painful longing – to be back up there, roaming freely amongst the flames of space, where her soul belonged. Yet now, a small bout of hesitation tugged at the back of her mind. For, that was the desire of her soul, but her **_heart_** was Earthbound, for more than one reason. And now that she thought about it, perhaps that was the very rationale behind her being incarnated on a planet, she couldn't leave at will without her full powers. Maybe, just maybe, that meant it was high time she settled down.

The phrase itself startled her – 'settle down'… And, unbidden, **_his_** image assaulted her mind once more, like so many times now, since she had forbidden him to return. Crimson eyes and raven tresses, his long fingers trailing down her skin in an almost sensual manner, the way she always seemed to forget all troubles when they shared their minds, his soothing hands after a long day, snuggling into his warm, strong body, feeling utterly safe. His lips burning hers with a fire and passion equalling her own…Jean barely resisted the urge to cry out in frustration – why couldn't she simply put him out of her mind? After all, that was where **_they_** had been in the first place. But a treacherous, little voice inside her pointed out mercilessly 'Because, perhaps, he touched you a lot deeper, than just your mind, silly – and, very probably, this wasn't the first time, either.'

Not the first time… And lifting her emerald gaze towards the sky, she whispered sadly, knowing that he wouldn't hear her anyway, as she didn't reach out with her telepathy. "I lied, my Soul of Darkness…You never lied to me, but I did to you, that final time. Because I **_do_** remember, though not much; from a life that was so long ago – and I can only hope you'll forgive me. It's better this way – for all of us…" Jean had to squeeze her eyes shut almost painfully, to stop the sudden, unwelcome tears from spilling.

Yet, she was unable to prevent her thoughts from flying back to the dawn of creation, when time and space were still young. And there, at the very bottom of her still incomplete memories, a chain of flashbacks poured onto her like a wild stream…

… _Soft laughter, as masculine arms woven of dusk had just caught her blazing figure, after a hearty chase around the newest galaxy she had spun, before lips of the purest darkness brushed, ever so gently, over the crown of her tresses of living fire. Her - as a giant flaming phoenix and him, in the form of a huge shadow, emerging from a supernova, having just re-energised themselves - a look of pure devotion in his scarlet eyes, which she had missed then. And finally, their souls - still incorporeal, but melting into the forms of the bodies, they had always been meant to be born into when the time came…_

Hers was the one she did get, but his…had somehow never come to be on the plain of reality… Yet, as much as she didn't want to dwell on that, Jean recalled his words, spoken with such sadness, at their very first meeting in this life: ' _And now…now, I am a divided man – just like you are still, and this image survived only inside my mind. For, all you lot **know,** is only a shell of who I once was, born into a body that is not mine…' _

Divided…Something had transpired with his soul before it was incarnated – something, which had split it, and the part of him that held the memories of their previous life, was stuck into the wrong flesh. Only to eventually become the mutant they all called Apocalypse… But even he didn't recall what had compelled that result. Or what had happened to his missing part…

"Why? Why is it evading me – why can't I remember clearly enough?" her fists hit the balcony's marble railings, making a dull ache appear in both her hands. "I now know who you were – Ten-Nar, Lord of Twilight. But, why can't I recall who exactly you were **_to me_**...? Or whether there's a way for me to make you whole again… It's all so hopelessly confusing!" Jean suddenly clutched her head, a short and soft, but still agonising cry, escaping her lips. 'I have to forget this – all of it!' she thought, steadying herself on the banister 'I can't go on this way; it's just going to drive me mad. Me and that ghost that's left of **_him_** \- we're adversaries, full stop; no more, no less!'

She simply had to make herself think about something, no, **_someone_** else... And as if on cue, blue replaced the scarlet, as black melted into silver. Strangely enough though, the changes in the face's lines weren't that drastic. But she shrugged it off, concentrating instead on the unmistakeable calming effect that the mere thought about him caused her to experience. Erik… Oh, how she needed him right now – he always seemed to know how best to give her the solace, she couldn't do without.

Who would have thought, that their former opponent was going to turn into her sanctuary? Who would have guessed, they had so much in common; that she would grow not only to enjoy, but desire his company. That it took only a couple of joint training exercises, for them to realise what a formidable team they made. Or that each of the increasingly many times he let, or prompted, her to lean into him, they fit so perfectly into each other… She wondered whether he had noticed any of these – and what his reaction would be, if he did.

And then, she felt the familiar soothing presence, but didn't turn, instead closing her eyes and calling to him quietly "You don't need to lurk on the doorway, you know." She could almost see his smile, feel its warmth wash over her whole being, making her finally forget the other one who plagued her thoughts. Powerful, yet gentle arms took her waist from behind, drawing her into his tall frame, until Jean sank into him, relishing fully in that simple contact. He had never allowed himself that much closeness, but she didn't mind at all.

Her eyes were still closed, his hot breath slightly ruffling her hair as he whispered into her ear "I didn't want to intrude." In fact, he had been standing in that entrance for a lot longer, than she had discerned; having been drawn to the balcony by some inexplicable urge. But, since she had been so engrossed into her own mind, she hadn't registered his presence.

Thankfully, he hadn't heard any of her aloud musings, himself being too entranced by the sight in front of him. For some unfathomable reason, he had, of late, found himself unable to associate any of the terms connected with beauty with any other woman, but the one, leaning onto the balcony's railing. And at that very moment, seeing her bathed in the starlight, a golden aura surrounding her, her long scarlet hair slightly fluttering in the breeze; he had realised why. For, she looked every inch a true goddess out of the immortal realm. And though he was aware, that she was probably close to being one in the literal sense too, that dry information didn't make it any less enchanting to watch her.

Because she was a goddess, **_to him_** – in **_his_** eyes yet, by far not as a result of her looks, as stunning as they undeniably were. But because of the breathtaking, real-life woman she was. And for the Master of magnetism that was all that mattered. So, he hadn't been able to resist taking that embodiment of pure perfection into his arms – even if only to make sure she was really there; despite the high risk of her being less than receptive of this sudden gesture of intimacy. After all, neither had let themselves be close to each other, in any way different than a purely friendly manner.

"You looked like you needed your solitude." he added, brushing her hair away from her graceful neck, only to run his fingertips over the silky skin in a feathery-light contact, that, nevertheless, made Jean's spine tingle. "No…I need you…" he wondered, whether he had heard correctly, or his mind was playing with him way too cruelly. Or, perhaps, it was her remaining sadness talking, not her clear reason. Still, he replied, wishing against all hope, that she had intended her words in earnest "And I am here… Always will be – you mustn't ever doubt that…" and **_he_** definitely meant every word.

Yet, he wasn't prepared for what came next. For, the silver-haired man suddenly felt her hands come over his and hold them exactly where they were, causing a pleasant burning sensation of his own to start rising from the pit of his stomach, to finally spread through his whole body. For what seemed like ages, they simply stood, drowning in that inexplicable bliss engulfing them both. And almost simultaneously, through both their minds, ran the thought that they had been right – they did fit perfectly into each other.

What they hadn't realised though, was that Jean had projected said musing out, and in the process had caught onto Erik's. Thus, both suddenly grasped that each had taken in the other's absolutely identical reflection, and the telepath whirled around to face her companion, blurting out at the same time as him "You too?"

But when their gazes met, no more words were needed, as unspoken comprehension passed between them. And they just remained there, the redhead still in the magnetism-user's protective arms, but now her own were tentatively draped around his waist, her head resting on his left shoulder. It was like time stood still with them, frozen as if by her command, even though she couldn't do that yet. But Jean knew that this didn't matter right now at all – not when they had slowly realised they were unable to let go.

And in her heart, she had already made her decision – the past was gone, over. Living it once, was more than enough – even for her. Her Lord of Twilight was no more, and it wouldn't do her good to linger on what she couldn't fix, and didn't know how to in any case.

Her real life was now, in the present. And whatever future fate had in store for her was not with the shadow of someone, who had existed once upon a Universe. But instead, it lay in the sheltering, caring arms of the man, whose heart she could hear thudding in unison with her own, as they rested in each other's embrace.

However, all too soon, they were abruptly thrust back to reality, when both heard Betsy's call in their minds _'We have trouble, guys!'_

* * *

Couple of minutes later, those of the Mansion's instructors that were still home had gathered in the Control Room, all in their battle uniforms – Wolverine grunting about the urgent meeting, which had apparently caught him in the shower, judging by his wet hair. Jean had arrived with a towering Magneto right behind her – a fact, which had, thankfully, escaped Logan's attention; but not Betsy's, who threw a smug smirk at Neal, before turning to her telepathic friend.

"Mystique just called asking for you or the Prof, but since neither of you was immediately available; she said to call back ASAP." Before she had finished her sentence however, Jean was already dialling the necessary number; while the purple-haired woman continued, as the other one waited, receiver in hand "I've already contacted Charles, and he and Moira' are on their way, though Warren is probably stuck in traffic."

But no sooner had she uttered that, and said mutant walked hurriedly through the door and took his place right next to her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, which made the others roll their eyes "Darned bottle necks – thank goodness I got these! It was so good to stretch them, after a whole evening of restraints." he sighed contently; spreading his wings and letting them fall over the back of his seat.

Meanwhile, Magneto's attention was focused solely on the redhead, who was still waiting for someone to pick up on the other end. She cursed under her breath "I hate these people! Can't they get the bloody phone… Oh, **_finally_**! **The National Security Department? Yes, pass-code 0911BH12.**

" **Excellent! I'd like to speak with Chief special operative Raven Darkholme – tell her it's the Centre, she'll understand. And make it quick, it's urgent! Okay** ," she rolled her eyes " **I'll hold.** What else, in hell, does he think I'd do?" her annoyance at the employee made the silver-haired mutant unable to suppress a small smile – he didn't envy the smug guy, if the fiery psychic ever got hold of him.

"Oh, thank God! **Raven? Yes, it's me – sorry for the delay. How pressing is it?**

" **Are you _serious_** " The sheer force of the unpleasant surprise in Jean's voice made all the others stand a bit back in their seats – their concentration fully on her " **When did this happen? Where was the Brotherhood? Fury did _what_? Oh, that explains a lot…** " she added in a pensive tone " **How can he be such an idiot? Yeah, tell me about it… I'll pass it on to them, don't worry!**

" **Let me check.** " the scarlet-haired woman turned to Angel, who was sitting closest to the main computer "Warren, can you switch it on – thanks!" she put in, while he did as asked. " **Yes, it's on – they'll upload immediately. We'll discuss it and we'll get back at you – deal? Thanks for the warning – we'll be prepared.** " Jean visibly relaxed, continuing on a much more laid-back note " **Yeah, all's fine otherwise – you know how it is round here. They do? Well, of course, there's no problem – only drop us a line, for when exactly we should get our house insurance updated and the fire-fighting system ready!** " she joked, chuckling " **Thanks again. And you're entirely welcome! Good luck, bye.** "

Hanging up, Phoenix noticed the surprise in Magneto's eyes as to the actually friendly way she and Mystique had conversed, as it was undeniably sincere. So, she added, answering his unspoken question; as she took her own place next to him, his hand gently squeezing hers in an effort to relieve her stress at least a bit "We're on friendly terms with all of them now. You'd be amazed at the wonders, which being a team, works on people's relations."

Just then, Moira and Xavier entered, a bit flushed from being in a hurry. "What is the problem?" the Professor asked calmly, while he and his companion settled down. Jean sighed "Nothing much - only, apparently, S.H.I.E.L.D. screwed up and they need our help to clean up the mess." Xavier frowned, pensive "Still, if Raven called us, it's bound to be serious..." he moved to their main computer and opened the files, Mystique had just sent them. As he scanned them over, at the same time as the others did, his frown progressively deepened "Exactly as I feared..."...


	5. Out of the Void, Into the Dawn

_Dream_

_'Telepathy'_

* * *

Chapter 4: Out Of The Void, Into The Dawn

"I can't believe these guys in S.H.I.E.L.D. are so inept." Neal mused aloud "And to think that national security depends so much on them – what a joke!"

Jean turned to them all, after having mulled the whole story over in her own mind for what now seemed like forever "Fury had been under mind control, forcing him to dispose of the Brotherhood, so that no one with even the remotest possibility to prevent mutant intrusion would be anywhere near the prison. They were sent on a false trail, all the way to the other side of the globe. And in the meantime, our two escapees were broken out – while the whole guard squad was out cold."

"What I don't get, though, is how they could put all their eggs in only one basket, so to speak?" Warren asked taken aback "They can't expect Lance and the others to be always there for every situation – this case only proved it!" Jean frowned "I know – that's exactly what I meant, when I called Fury an idiot on the phone. The Directorate had no protection from psychic powers over their facility, and without someone from the Brotherhood there they were practically sitting ducks in such a situation."

"What happened to 'em anyway?" Logan asked pensively. Jean fixed her gaze to her screen, opening one of the files, before explaining "There had supposedly been a reported disturbance somewhere in South Africa - a renegade mutant was stealing the energy of the locals. At least, that's what the guys were told. Only, when they arrived, it turned out that everyone in the place – civilians and authorities alike; were under a mass psychosis. It took the gang quite the time, and not to mention effort, to merely calm them down. And it would ensure they were too prone to deal with whoever broke in, even if they had made it back there on time."

"Both are connected, that much is obvious. But, it must have taken someone really powerful to induce such a widespread illusion." Psylocke pondered aloud and Angel commented "Yeah, reminds me of a particular **_someone,_** or in fact two…"

"Mastermind." Moira offered, while Logan spat "And Mesmero." However, Magneto interjected "I wouldn't include the first one – Wyngarde's abilities were quite limited for a stunt like that. But I have to agree about our other candidate - his were a lot more potent than Mastermind's, and most probably increased by Apocalypse, as well. Plus, we do not know for sure what went on with the old man post the first attempt – there is always the possibility he had managed to find his master." His gaze sought out Jean's and she answered with a small nod, before adding "And who is to say He didn't have others in his service – for all we know, there may be another telepath, as strong, or even more so, than Mesmero."

"It's definitely likely." Neal agreed "I doubt, that even Mesmero's gift is that potent to enable him to maintain two powerful illusions at the same time – especially, given the distance in between. But, it still doesn't mean for sure that it's him behind the escape, or that it has anything to do with the Dark One. He supposedly discarded the old man the previous time, didn't he? And Magnum is the only other one with some link to Apocalypse, and that's dubious at best. After all, he might have had his X-factor awakened by the Eye of Ages, but that doesn't mean he'd run back to work for its 'owner' so to speak. For all that's worth, he probably never heard of any Apocalypse to begin with."

Kurt, who so far had been silent, finally entered the conversation, his brow furrowed in contemplation "Now that I think about it, guys, Mandy just told me something similar to that sham mission." all eyes were on him now, questioning, and he elaborated "There vere some isolated accidents like this in Berlin – she saw it on the news. People - seemingly drained of all their strength, a couple even disappearing, like nothingness had consumed them. And all any vitnesses saw, was a dark blur, before they went unconscious – the same void, which had apparently svallowed the missing. It's not known whether whoever's responsible for these, is a mutant, let alone able to port all the vay to South Africa, but it might be a clue.

"And though she lives in Bavaria, I'm scared for Mandy, so I told her to get the first plane for New York. But she doesn't vant to leave her mother…" Xavier looked at the blue mutant, expression sombre "She would indeed better come here; at least, we will be certain she is safe. From what is happening there, it may well be a mutant, potentially dangerous."

He paused for a brief moment, before saying aloud what almost everyone else had discerned "And whoever had induced the psychosis might be knowledgeable of that mutant, I wouldn't exclude another link either. Neal," he turned to the dark-haired man "You and Kurt will investigate these occurrences – we must be prepared. And escort Mrs Sefton and her daughter back to Bayville." Both men nodded in agreement.

"I am afraid, things are truly serious - when it comes to Apocalypse, we mustn't rule out any possibility; especially, since back then, Mesmero denied so fervently that his master had abandoned him." he turned to the others "He may already be on the move and if those behind the whole scheme, are truly in his service, it looks like He's trying to build himself an army."

"But the Brotherhood will most likely pay." Jean put in, eyes narrowed "'Cause though they were tricked, that didn't save them from the Department's wrath. There are even darker voices, not too loud yet, but with potential to become extra vocal, if this isn't sorted out."

"What sort of voices?" Neal inquired, somewhat confused, and the red-haired telepath let out a laboured breath, before elaborating "Some assert the Brotherhood were connected with the escape…as in accomplices, basing their claims on the fact that both escapees are mutants. Raven told me, she as well is under suspicion - for orchestrating the ordeal. Particularly, since Fury was under mutant control and she did break Juggernaut out before. Well, we of course know that was in the past, but these guys don't care." Betsy snorted indignantly "That's beyond ridiculous! I can't believe, these people could stoop this low. To actually imply Avalanche and Co. staged the whole thing – give me a break!"

"It is indeed preposterous." Magneto's voice had acquired a distinct, steely quality "That group may not have the cleanest records, but they have proven themselves."

"I know my…" Kurt hesitated a bit at the word to use next, since his relations with Mystique were still a bit strained "…mother isn't the most innocent person, but I seriously doubt she vould ever help Mesmero or anyone like him again. After all, it got her turned to stone and then brainwashed to boot." he put in a grave tone.

"Besides, they don't stand to gain anything from it, and they have been in the Directorate's employment for years now – surely, their bosses must have ** _already_** been shown where their loyalties lie." Moira commented exasperated and Xavier nodded in approval "This is simply, I'm afraid, the newest attempt of mutant-haters to set off a conflict. And this time, they are aiming as high as possible."

"And, guess who's giving them not only an ear, but a platform too." Jean added; her voice dripping with resentment for the man in question. "Edward Kelly." Logan frowned angrily "I shoulda known he'd be behind somethin' as low as that. Had tah silence the bastard years ago!" his fist slammed on the metal surface in front of him, but seeing the Professor's reprimanding expression, he apologised sheepishly "Sorry, Chuck." Phoenix, however, couldn't help adding "Logan may be right, after all - with that mess, Trask may well be given a green light to resurrect the Sentinel programme, now that Kelly and his clique are asserting the robots would've done better in the situation. And who knows where they can go from there." her dangerous tone carried a more than clear hint as to what that may be.

"In fact, they might have already started." Xavier put in, tapping on one of the additional files Mystique had sent them. "What's that?" Neal eyed the strange-looking, collar-like object onscreen, suspiciously. "They're power-inhibitors." Jean explained to her stunned team-mates "Designed to counter mutant abilities. The Department used them on some of the most dangerous prisoners, Magnum too amongst them, though there aren't many - yet.

"But no one in S.H.I.E.L.D., except Trask, knew about these – not even Fury, Raven or Hank, were aware of their existence before this fiasco, let alone the Brotherhood. And it just makes me wonder what else is being withheld from mutants." her eyes narrowed severely and flames burned in them, but a certain metal-master's reassuring hand interlaced with hers calmed down her inner fire and anger.

He, at the same time, cast Xavier a look that clearly said 'I warned you, Charles.', while Betsy spoke up "Which leads us to our ultimate question – do we interfere at all? Though, I say we help them out. After all, we're on the same side." Jean bit her lip, nodding "I'm with Bess on this one – they've earned it." She didn't need to read her magnetic partner's mind to decipher the message in his blue gaze. The mere mention of such outrageous accusations and the danger possibly facing fellow mutants, particularly his children and the young woman at his side, were enough to secure his positive vote. Even though, he'd never admit it when it came to his twins – they might be on speaking terms, but that didn't mean they talked much.

"Warren? Neal? Kurt?" Xavier turned to each of them, eyes asking silently. Angel's face had darkened progressively throughout the meeting, and now, he simply put in "Count me too." while their fuzzy friend only nodded. Thunderbird seemed to be mulling over the whole situation, gaze slightly distant, before he snapped out of his contemplation, only to add "And me." as the Professor concluded on a firm note "It's decided then – I'll inform Raven we are in." everyone's expressions holding silent accord.

Just then, the phone rang like a siren in the resultant stillness, and Neal, who was closest, almost jumped from his seat in shock. Quickly regaining his senses though, he picked up and exchanged a couple of phrases with whoever was on the other end of the line. Turning to the others' inquisitive looks, he clarified "It's Lance – they'll come the day after tomorrow, if that's okay with us." All exchanged confirming gazes, before Xavier affirmed "Tell them they're welcome, whenever they can make it – there will be at least one of us to meet them." After finishing and hanging up, Thunderbird added thoughtfully "If they're in such a hurry to get out of there, whatever is happening can't be good at all."

"As if everything else wasn't enough!" Phoenix gave out a frustrated sigh, gladly relishing in the magnetism-manipulator's relaxing warmth, while said man put in "I must agree with Neal – but I consider it better, if we split into groups."

"Magnus is right." Xavier said firmly "Kurt and Neal will go to Berlin as established. Betsy," he turned to the purple-haired woman "you and Warren are going to investigate the origin of these anti-power collars – Raven has sent us all the info she could attain on them. And try finding out if there is anything we can do, to prevent their further use." Both X-Men nodded, while he went on, addressing their medic, a hint of a smile playing on his lips "Moira, I leave you and Logan in charge of the school's daily running. I will be going to Washington to try helping the guys as much as possible in the political circles, and see if I can calm things down at least a bit." while everyone instinctively looked at the last two left.

"Jean, Magnus." Xavier began, eyes on the pair "Finding the escapees' location I leave to you two. But don't push yourself too much." he added for the young telepath's particular benefit "And be extra careful – if Apocalypse is behind this, they might be with him already. Yet, under no circumstances are you to enter his mind, or try any contact again-" Her reproachful look and the equally disapproving glare the Master of magnetism gave him, made Xavier elaborate "-unless, according to your judgement, the situation requires it."

Both immediately relaxed, though, if Erik were to be truthful, he himself was worried at the possible outcome, if the redhead attempted any such intervention. For, despite his firm faith in her, the old fear for her safety; born on that conversation, when she had first admitted to contacting the Dark One; was steadily creeping into him again. However, her eyes, when she turned to face him, said everything. He had no cause for worry - she was ready for it, and for the right reasons. There was no more guilt to punish herself for; it was just part of the job now; in which, to his utter satisfaction, they were to be together…

Reality, however, kicked sharply back in, when Xavier finished his instructions "One last thing for you both. Before you go to apprehend them, leave your coordinates. I want to be sure you will have adequate back-up, just in case you have a run-in with any unforeseen support for their side." The pair exchanged silent looks, agreeing the plan was reasonable, and Magneto's affirmative gaze was all he gave his friend, before the latter put in "But all of us start off tomorrow – we will need our rest. Session is over." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at finally being dismissed, since almost all were quite tired already. Wolverine, however, looked less than pleased with the arrangements – and his squinted gaze at one particular operation pair did nothing to ease the situation. Before he was able to protest though, Neal and Kurt dragged him out of the Control room to prepare the X-jet for their mission.

Betsy and Angel remained to study the files and discuss their plans, and Moira went to check on the students. Meanwhile, a silver-haired metal-wielder and his fire-mistress used the opportunity to sneak out together undetected, for a few more moments alone on the starlit balcony, before they retired for the night.

* * *

_The air was strangely still, close to frozen in motion, as she moved slowly towards the twin ancient doors that were her target. How come the whole thing was deserted? But most of all, what was this place, where time seemed to have stopped permanently? Or maybe it had never even begun here at all. A location outside of all time - a place, that oddly rang a bell in the hazy depths of her oldest memories…_

_She didn't remember whatsoever how she got there, to begin with. Nor did she recall what precisely it looked like – the doors were the only part that wasn't obscure. To her displeasure though, they appeared to be getting farther by the move, or was it simply her strength failing her at the last minute? Still, she didn't care; for, all that mattered was that she reached them – whatever the cost, even if she didn't know exactly why she needed to do that so much._

_Seconds dragged like eons, but with one final step her fingers lay on the knobs and she twisted them almost violently, trying to push the wings open, yet in vain. All her powers, everything she used, gave no results…Giving them one last fierce kick, she eyed the darn doors angrily, before a well-known voice made her blood run cold and her skin burn pleasantly, all at once…_

' _It is still not the time for this, Phoenix – patience… Patience, my Eternal Flame, that is what you need for now. We shall be here again very soon; it holds so many memories…' She couldn't help herself – closing her eyes, drowning in his invisible presence, that seemed to be swallowing her up whole in its darkness and warmth, which deep down, despite her best efforts to the contrary, she still craved so much…_

' _I am so close to you – closer than anyone can imagine, and before long I will emerge into the dawn once more, to find you, this time for real. Wait for me…' And then, as if by instinct, her gaze shot open only to behold a huge, impenetrable void, akin to a vortex of darkness expanding by the moment. However, instead of consuming her or anything in its vicinity, it emitted an almost crushing amount of energy, which, rather than obliterating her, spread around like a wave and encircled her form._

_The void was gone, submerged or eradicated by the flood of light, which merged with her surroundings, only to gather together again mere seconds later and form a silhouette she knew all too well. Their arms extended towards each other, her fingers of flame - almost touching his, woven of the now black, shadowy energy, as his voice swept over her in a veritable tide of comfort 'I am coming…Wait for me…My love…' Yet, before she could hear that very last, she felt so far away, that his words were unable to reach her…_

And with a start, Jean woke up, only to realise she was in her bed in the Mansion. Cursing under her breath, she sat up against her pillows – why wouldn't he just leave her alone? She'd told him as much before. But then, recalling the way she'd felt, her mind shot back the uncomfortable answer 'Because in your innermost part you're still thinking of Him!' Yes, it was a subconscious thing – one she'd apparently never be rid of. So there was only one solution – simply accept that it was there to stay. And then ignore it and move on.

Still, that place she'd been in; it felt familiar, definitely somewhere she had been long ago, but one she couldn't reach without her full powers. Apparently, He knew it too. A location they shared in their memories. One that held happiness for them both…

And Jean couldn't help wondering, whether in fact she could have been wrong; that perhaps, there had truly been a 'them', after all... But the rest of it – the void, the energy…his second rise was already in motion. Plus, he was moving faster than they had expected – something had happened and now it wasn't going to be long, before they were faced again with Apocalypse, only this time in all of his foreboding glory.

A warm sensation suddenly tugged at her mind and Jean turned towards her door, catching on a particular presence. She let her teke twist the knob and swing it open, but too fast for the person on the other side to be able to escape or hide, though he very obviously had no intention of doing either.

"It's seemingly becoming a habit." her reassuring smile put him at ease immediately. He stood in the frame, the moonlight reflecting on his impressive bare chest, illuminating his whole magnificent physique and the redhead was unable to refrain from taking in the sight in front of her. He apparently slept only in the black silk pyjama bottoms he wore at the moment – no one had actually ever seen his night-wear before, as he always came fully dressed to breakfast. Yet, now with the pale radiance of the night giving his silver-white tresses a halo-like glimmer, icy-blue eyes dazzling like a pair of liquid crystals, it finally struck her just how handsome he was.

His reply, though, broke her out of her musings way too prematurely "I could not sleep and your magnetic aura was so agitated that it was akin to a beacon in the darkness - impossible to miss. Are you alright?" concern swam in his bottomless pools of blue, etched on every contour of his face. Jean nodded a bit tiredly "Yeah, just unable to get enough rest. Are you still going to stay at the door?"

He shifted a bit nervously "I am not sure if it is appropriate to come in – after all, these are your private quarters and I am not invited." The redhead rolled her eyes "Oh, drop that fancy language – and don't worry, I just **_did_** invite you, didn't I? But I think, it'll be better, if we went somewhere else – if I stay here, I'll only be reminded of the rest I can't get." He smiled in agreement, as a sudden idea shot through his mind "Come with me!" and a minute later, as they walked to their destination, he had slowly let his arm wrap around her waist and, to his immense delight, she snuggled closer to him too.

Finally reaching their target, Jean, however, abruptly stopped when she saw which exactly it was, and turned to him "Are you sure?" But the look in his pools of sky-blue told her he truly was in earnest, as he whispered "Yes…Plus, you are welcome here at any time." before adding with a smile "I thought you already knew that."

Totally at ease now, she entered with him and took a seat at the foot of his bed, while he said smiling "Let's at least try to relax – even if we cannot sleep. We would all need our energy from tomorrow. Or is it today already?" unable to prevent a heart-felt grin of her own, Jean propped herself on the backboard as he sat down at her side. His eyes, however, hadn't moved from her face the whole time, and, finally becoming aware of his piercing gaze, she asked him, slightly confused "What is it?"

"Something is bothering you." He moved closer, so now their sides brushed and his hand took her chin, causing their eyes to meet "What's plaguing you, Flare? Nightmares?" Despite his worry for her, he still couldn't stiffen a smile, seeing her brilliant emerald eyes light up even more at his private nickname for her – one, he thought truly fitted her personality. Plus, he knew she liked it – just as much as he was fond of her calling him Silver.

"No…I just get loads of flashbacks these days – too many to let me rest, frustrating at times, but never bad. Yet, some things I just can't chase away…" His sky-coloured orbs darkened with concern "Is it Him – does he want to force a contact with you?" To his utter relief, she shook her head slightly, but then added "I banned him from calling to me and he can't, unless I allow him to - it was only temporary anyway. But he'll be awake soon, I can feel it. We can't prevent it – only lessen its effects, try thwarting the destruction, avoid casualties. But not stop him from taking his place… Not yet…"

Erik felt her shudder slightly and he drew her deeper into him, in a silent reassurance, helping her relax and forget all the foreboding feelings almost instantly. Still he had felt nearly physically the overwhelming yearning in her last two words and knew it had nothing to do with Apocalypse. Yet, to his deepest regret, he was more than powerless to help her with that.

"Speaking of plaguing," she whispered from within his warmth "you're not so thought-free yourself." His eyes glistened, as they met her emerald gaze "Even without reading my mind, I am still an open book for you." Jean smirked "Isn't it part of the whole 'getting to know each other' thing?" His smile mirrored hers, as he murmured, clear admiration woven in his voice "Very true, Flare, but your perceptive skills are still exceptional."

"Well, who knows, we might just be of like mind – or traits." she added, which caused an even deeper brilliance in his glittering blue orbs. They were indeed a lot alike - something both knew, and were truly fond of.

"It's Pietro and Wanda, isn't it?" she continued, however, and his gaze dimmed a bit "I might have been able to patch things up with them, at least a bit, but in the end, I proved a coward again. I simply cut communication with them down to a minimum – and now, I know that was the last I should have done." and in the face of all his past regret, Jean couldn't deny him the comfort he so obviously needed.

Gently squeezing his fingers, her own trailed over his palm and she sensed his apprehension vanish nearly as quickly as it had come, replaced by a sensation of pure relief. "Remember, what I told you, a bit after you moved here…?" her soft voice penetrated so easily to his innermost self, caressing it just as tenderly, as the touch of her fingertips did his skin.

"Yes…" he mused quietly "'I can't fight your nightmares in your place – only you can do that, but I'll be beside you when you face them, and be there every step of the way…' You never offered to save me. And I never asked you to, either." his velvety lips trailed over the crown of her scarlet tresses "Still, you urged me to confront my demons and stood by me when I did. So, in the end, you did exactly that."

"And you returned the gesture just as readily..." her smile melted his heart, like a wave of pleasant, summer heat "But you shouldn't worry about your children. They're grown up, just like the rest of us, and in two days, you'll see exactly how much. Yet, I can still tell you, it's enough for them to have learnt to forgive." The look she gave him spoke volumes and he couldn't help but trust her – after all, he knew for sure he always could…

"What would I do without you?" he whispered, his very soul drowning in her pools of green. Jean's gaze never left his "I could ask the very same about me…" But each was already aware of the answers – for neither could imagine their lives without the other in them, not anymore. Just as neither wanted to return to the time, before fate had brought them together, as they knew that all they had endured to reach this point, had been worth it in the end.

They were motionless for what seemed like hours, simply relishing in their shared time and the mutual solace it gave them. For, suddenly, there was no one else in the world but the two of them. And somehow, it felt so utterly, unbreakably right…

Buried in the unique comfort that only his arms could ever provide her, Jean's eyes had gradually started closing and this didn't go past the metal-controller, who murmured, contented "Looks like you had finally found the ability to get the rest you need, Flare." The young telepath blinked a couple of times, before drowsiness took over, making her mutter "Yeah, maybe I had truly let go, at last…" He wondered what exactly she had meant, but in the end he shrugged it off as just an effect of her tiredness.

Scooping her up gently in his arms, he laid her on his bed, tucking her in, and was about to go settle himself on the couch, when her hand lightly tugged at his and she whispered, eyes blurry "Stay…Before, when I said I needed you, I meant it…" Erik suddenly sensed his lungs fight for breath, as he knew he couldn't deny that he had longed for that to be true, the very moment the words had left her lips, earlier that night. But her tiredness now had possibly made Jean's mind too hazy to appreciate what she said. Still, deep inside, something stronger than him pulled his soul irresistibly to hers, making him realise he was more than unable to tear away. So, he slowly lowered himself beside her, only to hold her close once more.

He sensed her fingers intertwine with his, and, as he too drifted off to sleep, he barely withheld a smile of contentment – she had found her calm and somehow that was all he needed to feel fulfilled. Seemingly, their unconventional mutual 'therapy' had worked – for both of them, he had to admit; for, he too was finally so very close to being completely at peace. And all because of her becoming more and more an integral part of his life…

* * *

The first thing Jean knew, when she finally started to awaken, was that her face was buried into something warm and soft, which strangely felt like somebody's flesh. Still, the sensation was too good to pass and she had to practically force herself to open her eyes, since, truth be told, that was the last she wanted to do right now.

What greeted her, however, only proved her earlier suspicions as, instead of the sunlight from her room's window, her gaze met tanned skin with considerable muscles rippling underneath. Emerald travelled slowly upwards, until it locked with the most beautiful sky-blue and the latter's owner gave her a dashing smile, before whispering "Morning, sleepyhead. It does feel better now, doesn't it – after a good night's rest?"

Jean blinked several times, just to make sure she was indeed seeing what she thought she did, not that she minded it at all "Erik? Where am I?" The light in his eyes diminished slightly "You don't remember?" she could have sworn there was faint disappointment in his voice and something more, which she couldn't really place.

He had to actually compel his heart to slow down, as it was virtually racing at that moment. Ever since he had awoken, a lot earlier than her in fact, he had found himself too enthralled by the remarkable sight she was, to even **_think_** about getting out of bed, let alone actually do it. She had been so peaceful, laying in his arms, her head resting on his chest, hot breath and soft scarlet waves caressing his skin akin to the touch of the purest silk, and one slender arm around his waist, just like his encircled hers. True beauty…one, which emanated from the very depths of her being, to create the enchanting creature in his embrace.

And all he craved was simply to be allowed to continue savouring the absolutely right way she felt in his arms. As if that was, where she had always been **_meant_** to be…And while his usually logical mind told him he was supposed to wonder why it was so, he couldn't care less about the reasons, or rationality in general. It just did, and that was all that mattered.

Yet, as these unusual thoughts had raced through him so did the inevitable fear of her reaction, when she woke up and found exactly where she was, not to mention her position. The dread, that she wouldn't recall last night's events or her words. Though he wasn't going to keep her to those – she had been exhausted to the point of not knowing what she said, but still, he couldn't chase away that irrational yearning for them to have been in earnest… But now, her confusion made his insides constrict almost painfully, as he went on, voice slightly trembling "In my room, Flare, where we were last night."

Her eyes sparkled, recollection finally dawning in them and he sensed himself relax considerably, especially when she put in "Oh, sorry for being still hazy – and for causing you trouble." He could tell she was feeling a bit awkward and so he added, himself at ease again, his lips unstoppably forming a smile "No inconvenience whatsoever resulted, I assure you. I meant what I said before – you are always welcome here."

Jean raised an eyebrow humorously "Even in your bed?" and her companion couldn't withhold a grin "I was going to take the couch actually." Her own smile widened "Ever the gentleman. But I asked you not to." His eyes went wide with surprise, by all means more than pleasant, and she added "Thought I didn't know what I was doing, didn't you?" He breathed a sigh of relief, but then the mischievous glint in her gaze gave her away. "You were messing around with me!" he exclaimed with mock accusation in his voice, and she just grinned at him playfully, before he tackled her on the pillows in a tickle fest.

Emerging several minutes later, still laughing heartily, he proceeded to try disentangling the blankets, so that she could rise if she wanted to, when her hand brushed over his bare shoulder. Erik's gaze immediately locked with hers, as she murmured "I stand behind every word I said." Feeling pure contentment swell up in him, he took her fingers, caressing her palm with his soft lips, before whispering "Thank you. It means so much to me…"

"Always welcome, Silver – never doubt that!" was her heart-felt reply, when suddenly she jumped away. His confused gaze was answered, though, when she told him "Charles is looking for us telepathically – we're late for the final briefing! I blocked him, but he's bound to think something's off, if I go on for any longer." Erik could see the panic swimming in her emerald orbs and rubbed her upper arms in an attempt to soothe her "Don't worry – we'll think of a good enough explanation."

"There's no time for that!" was the fire-mistress' somewhat angry answer, and before he could say anything, she had flipped the door open with her teke and flown out, leaving him staring after her with a mixture of inexplicable longing and slight hurt. For, her hasty departure had left him both rather unsure of whether she had been there, to begin with, and feeling oddly deprived, though of what exactly, remained stubbornly elusive…

* * *

Later that morning, he sensed her enter Control, even before he saw her per se, not needing to feel her magnetic aura to know it was Jean. Turning to face her, the moment their eyes met, he couldn't stop a smile. For, truth be told, that lingering sadness born by her exit earlier on, had already fled his self at the mere sight of her.

However, before she could even open her mouth to apologise, he beat her to it, putting one long slender finger on her lips "No damage done, Flare, so, don't trouble yourself." She regarded him a bit incredulously, but his eyes told her he truly meant it.

They had been at their task for what seemed like forever now. Unbeknownst to them, it was in fact after midnight, but they didn't notice, with Magneto busy going over maps and data, while Jean attempted to locate both escapees' mutant signatures. However, every single time she was able to reach their presences, they disappeared, until she felt them again. After several such attempts, the redhead hung her head in her hands frustrated "Damn it, I can't believe that – it's as if someone's moving them, every time I get a hold!"

The magnetism master took his attention away from the screen, to rub the small of her back affectionately "Hey, don't beat yourself about it – we might have some progress after all, look here!" he drew her closer to him, simultaneously enabling her to have a good view of the monitor he'd been using "I actually managed to follow their locations on the main computer, and I have something of a pattern forming – Mexico, China, Egypt and Germany, and then they were gone again."

"Apocalypse's old strongholds…" Jean said aloud what both were thinking "But with several different locations in each bigger area..." she trailed off, before exclaiming "I should've known! Whoever broke them out also have a teleporter at their disposal, and he's doing those leaps." However, Magneto mused "Even so, the speed he is going at, is impossible for someone, transporting two others in such vast distances."

Jean studied the diagrams he'd made, and to his puzzlement her lips formed an unmistakeable grin, which grew by the second "That's the thing – he isn't, not really at least. See this?" she pointed out the somewhat erratic movements, he had mapped out "There're slight deviations in each teleport – almost too small to notice at first glance. And the pattern would only be consistent, if the objects, or people, are moved from one point to another physically."

"You mean, he is not teleporting them at all?" Magneto was now completely baffled. Phoenix, though, shook her head "He isn't, per se – teleportation is psionic by nature and if whoever has it is telepathic too, they may even perform it without moving their body. What our newcomer is actually doing, is transport their astral shadows, made up of bits of their minds, in order to send anyone who'd attempt finding them; on a wild goose chase, till they gave up."

The metal-wielder rubbed his chin in contemplation "Both teleporter and telepath, in one… They have quite the support already." His companion nodded "And either he also has back-up in concealing our targets' true locations, or he's quite strong himself…" her grin grew to predatory, as her eyes burned with golden-crimson flames "But not as much as to prevent intrusion – not now, that I know exactly what to look for!" She sighed slightly annoyed, her eyes narrowing dangerously "He wants to play dirty? Fine by me - I was already sick of following the rules, anyway… Time to employ the heavy artillery!"

"Just be careful." Jean squeezed his fingers lightly, grateful at his unhidden care "I promise." before putting in "You'd want to wear your helmet, though – the proximity may be too risky for a non-psychic, even one with your shields." and he did as asked, his heart skipping a beat at the faint notes of worry for **_him,_** which this simple statement had borne.

Ascertaining he was in no danger, Phoenix finally released enough of her vast telepathy, to cover the whole planet and concentrated on the presences they needed. Progressively narrowing down the possibilities, at last she got closer to her targets, pushing at the psychic barriers around them, and breaking them down effortlessly. Pure delight swam in her, as she drowned into her longing to face the rival telepath directly, to toy with them like a cat with its prey, but instead she forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand. Emerging from her powers' engagement, Jean reluctantly let the flames in her eyes die out; as she turned to her partner "They're in Germany, close to Berlin."

"It did strike me as the odd place out." he admitted, before taking her in his arms delighted, pure admiration infusing his pools of sky-blue "You were brilliant! These upstarts would think twice now, before they try to pull anything on you, Flare…" his breath, as he whispered in her ear, tickled her skin, making her close her eyes and drown in the sensation of pure pleasure, it gave rise to. Still, she couldn't help eyeing him surprised mere seconds later "You saw all? But how?"

"I don't know." he replied, truly in the dark "Oddly enough, my mind suddenly felt really close to yours, and your telepathy, perhaps, sort of 'dragged it for the ride', so to speak."

"Oh…" she smiled sheepishly "Sorry for that!" but the look in his blue orbs told her she had nothing to apologise for. Still, she went on, a steely note creeping in her voice "There were indeed two… One was Mesmero, while the other was strong indeed, and most of his additional abilities are psionic-based too. He'd be a formidable opponent." her old predatory-like grin settled back "But not an invincible one – he'll need quite the time to gather enough energy to stand right now, let alone try anything like this stunt anytime soon."

Her expression suddenly shifted to serious "Yet, what worries me more, is they're both working for Guess Who." Erik sensed his frown deepen "Charles was apparently right – He is trying to build himself an army. The time must be close…" However, right then, something struck them both, and Jean felt her gaze widen "Oh my God! Germany…" and he immediately caught on her implied thought "Neal and Kurt!" Phoenix nodded, immediately contacting them mentally and warning them to be on guard.

Sitting back in his seat, Magneto then added, gradually more relieved "At least, we do not have to worry about our escapees anymore – with that teleporter incapacitated for the time being, he wouldn't be moving them anywhere. Not to mention, they were quite affected too." Jean felt his arms snake around her, and she relaxed in their gentle embrace, as his hot breathing caressed her cheek "So, we can have some well-deserved rest, before we go hunting them tomorrow." Her hand came to cup his face, while she whispered with a smile "I couldn't agree more, you know…"

* * *

Exodus held his head with both hands, practically struggling for breath, as he tried, mostly in vain, to regain his clear mind. That mutant, whoever it had been, was so powerful, they had nearly lobotomised him - he had only got away through sheer luck; mentally, as well as physically exhausted. And with himself being one of the most potent psychics on the planet, that said something. Seemingly, the other only wanted to scan his brain, but not destroy it.

Just then, despite the vast distance between them and his failing powers, he was also finally able to feel Mesmero stir from the coma-like state, he'd been put in by the stranger. Du Paris **_had_** indeed taken it all out on the old man, when he had called a couple of hours ago. But right now he was more than grateful he had listened to their Master, and had done the cover together with the other telepath. Or the mighty Exodus would've been brain-dead for sure.

Pushing himself hard to move, with the biggest effort he could muster, he tried to sit up in his chair, as he pressed the communication button and the screen flared to life, his 'colleague' coming on. He too looked haggard and shaken, as he attempted to stand straight without falling, and failing miserably in the process. Finally, he resolved himself to prop his back on the nearby wall, while Exodus addressed him "Alive and kicking still, I hope?"

Mesmero snorted "About the 'alive' bit – barely, as for the 'kicking' – not any better than yourself. At least, we have some success – our previous enterprise went more than smoothly, and my charges are still breathing, though I find it increasingly hard at the moment. And judging by theirs and my own state, not to mention yours, we will not be going anywhere soon." However, his strained face then formed a grin "But unlike you, **_I_** know who our assailant was – and we should be grateful she let us escape with our lives and brains still intact, given what she is able to do!"

"She? Who are you referring to?" The older man eyed the other patronisingly "Let's just say, I have encountered her before – when she still was nowhere as powerful as now, but was exhibiting the signs already…" The blue-haired mutant frowned "Now you lost me completely." Yet, his partner chuckled somewhat amusedly "Our Master has plans for her, so we better not interfere." This particular revelation made Exodus realise "So she is the one He thinks so much about…" he whispered to himself, while adding aloud "I have a way to fix myself, but I will need time. Meanwhile, continue with the previewed arrangements! I shall be there for my own part." Mesmero nodded in earnest, before Exodus switched off the screen and leaned back in his chair.

So, that was her, he mused; the mysterious Phoenix - a name, which finally had, at least some incarnation for him. And to his own astonishment, he wondered what she truly was like…

His reverie, however, was broken quickly, as a voice spoke behind him "How're they doing - any close to coming home already?" Exodus didn't turn, but instead fixed his unmoving gaze on the blank screen in front of him, his mind on his recent experience, as he replied "Yes, Morph, they have one last task to do and we will be ready for the final step."

* * *

"That's just plain veird, if you ask me!" grunted Nightcrawler, as he and Thunderbird scouted one of Berlin's suburbs, where the strange occurrences had been first reported "Ve've been here a whole day, and no sign of anything even remotely disturbing."

"As for that, Blue, you produced a big enough disturbance yourself, I should say." Neal's gaze was mildly reproachful, as he addressed his friend. The latter, however, fixed him with a glare "Hey, it vasn't my fault, that some wannabe-Gambit thought my image-inducer was a fancy watch, and tried to steal it!"

"You could've ported out of there, anyways – but you stood like a stone statue in the middle of the crowd, Kurt!"

"Yeah let's see how **_you_** 'd react if you vere in my place, bigmouth!" Nighcrawler protested fervently, but then added on a calmer note "And who knows – we might simply be unlucky. Maybe our target's keeping a low profile?" No sooner had he said that, however, they heard a scream that made both of them jump, and Neal snorted "So much for the low profile." as Kurt ported them in the direction of the shriek.

The sky had darkened, even though it was still prior to midday, with people running in panic, and away from what looked like tentacles, made of some dark matter mixed with golden hue. The police was trying to set, whoever had got trapped by them, free; but apparently, even lasers couldn't cut through the coils entrapping the victims. Neal shot his plasma blasts at the strands, yet no effect whatsoever resulted – they were as if made of adamantium. But now, the things were after him as well, so he had to fly up to escape them, but only by a hair's breadth.

Kurt, who had tried, successfully, to free several captives by porting them out of the strands' hold was in no better situation himself. " **Thunderbird!** " he called his team-mate on his communicator " **These seem to be draining people from their energy! So, keep avay!** "

" **Got it, Blue!** " However, just then, he noticed a shadowy blur, that seemed to be the origin of the strands " **There's also something that might be the core of these things, right on top of that building, opposite you. I'll target it, and I'll tell you what happens!** "

" **OK, Nightcrawler out!** " But while Kurt was dodging the mysterious tentacles left and right with several very narrow escapes, Neal's blasts had proven largely ineffective against the dark mass. His frustration was getting the better of him, not to mention tiredness was beginning to settle in, as he had never used such an amount of his energy in this short a time-span.

He had gathered another huge blast, ready to launch it at the blur, when he heard an unmistakeable mental voice in his own mind _'You certainly are persistent! But that'll be your downfall.'_ The dark-haired man could almost hear the other's snigger, when it dawned on him and he pushed the intruder out as strongly as he could, while also calling to Kurt " **Blue, it's a mutant we're dealing with, after all – and he's a telepath too, though not very potent, yet guard your mind!** "

" **No more civilians're around, but it's vay too quite now…** " No sooner had he said that, and there was a loud crash and the sound of breaking concrete and metal, as a person, very familiar to both X-Men, now stood next to the supposed mutant, on the rooftop.

"If it ain't one o' those meddling students o' my **_brother_**!" Juggernaut snickered at Kurt, who had now joined Neal on the top; spitting out the last word with more malice than either X-Man thought possible "What do yah say, partner – should we give 'em a run for their money?" The dark mass suddenly shifted, solidifying in one swift motion into a tall mutant, covered with navy and gold armour-like plates that looked to be his real skin, a thick tail of baby-blue hair flowing from his crown. His smirk mirrored the enhanced human's "Absolutely!" But before either could make a move, another voice boomed "Hey, it ain't fair only you two to have all the fun!" and Moses Magnum stood together with the others, releasing a pulse wave that caught both X-Men off guard, knocking them off the roof.

Neal managed to stabilise himself, while Kurt teleported safely to the ground "What the heck? I thought they'd be hiding! And how do they know that blue guy?" Nightcrawler exclaimed. "Beats me!" Neal admitted, before shooting a plasma blast at Magnum, who had jumped down to the street with the other two. Juggernaut ran for Kurt, who ported in the very last minute, stunned by the enhanced velocity Marco seemed to have acquired. Meanwhile, the navy-blue mutant had unwound his body into tentacles again, aiming for both X-Men, who managed to escape them barely, as he turned out to be able to shoot them at quite high speed.

Locked in a seemingly endless struggle, neither group was prevailing; yet the two X-Men realised the others were more toying with them, than anything. And it seemingly had its intended result, with Thunderbird already close to exhaustion, and Kurt getting rapidly there too. Neal was almost caught by one of Magnum's pulse blasts, which didn't incapacitate him, yet left him quite shaken and disoriented, making him fall to the ground. Kurt grabbed him just in time landing them both, but with his attention on his team-mate, he missed Juggernaut smashing into a nearby wall, and was hit by one of the concrete chunks from its wreck. The knock wasn't fatal in any way, but proved enough to prevent him from teleporting himself and Neal from underneath.

Just then, however, Nighcrawler felt the debris lift from his prone form, and he and Thunderbird regained their focus again, as they heard Magnum's unmistakable cry of pain and saw him fly by and hit a building, caught by what looked like a ball of fire. And the next they knew, Magneto had taken on Juggernaut, immobilising him and ripping off his helmet's locks one by one. Meanwhile Phoenix used her teke and pyrokinesis on the navy-skinned mutant to pin him down helpless, paralysing his tentacles, at the same time knocking out Marco with a psi-blast. In the interim, Kurt and Neal took the opportunity to deal with Magnum, managing to keep him at bay, despite their own weariness.

"Let's get them back to jail, shall we?" Magneto turned to Phoenix with a smile. The redhead smirked at the three captives "With pleasure."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Everyone's attention instantly whipped to the speaker – an imposing man with bluish hair and a long dark cape, flowing behind him. The redhead narrowed her eyes at him, projecting to her partner _'It's our teleporter.'_ while addressing the newcomer aloud "I wouldn't, if I were you." A smirk started forming on his lips "You are powerful indeed – took me a lot to get myself back running, I must admit. But not even you will thwart our plans!" Instead of a reply, however, he got a fire-blast; that pierced through his protective field, sending him slamming hard into a wall, quite a few feet away.

' _Impossible!'_ his mind screamed, but Phoenix simply lifted an eyebrow at him _"Really? My Fire isn't your conventional one…Exodus.'_ His eyes went so wide at that, that she couldn't stop adding _'Yes, now I know who you are.'_ His grin, however, suddenly grew _'Then we will have no problems in acquainting ourselves, no?'_ Jean couldn't hold back a smirk of her own, which clearly spelled trouble for her opponent.

Still, he seemingly wouldn't pass the challenge, as he launched one of his force fields on her, combined with a telepathic attack. She repelled both smoothly though, reversing his psi-power to hit him back instead, before she called telepathically to Erik _'I'll deal with him – get our renegades to where they belong!'_ Magneto, however, projected back as strongly as he could _'I'm not leaving you!'_ Phoenix caught on it easily and smiled gratefully at him _'I promise I'll take care. Now, go!'_

He nodded, reluctantly leaving her to battle the newcomer, while he felt her relinquish her teke hold on the dark-blue mutant, and with some swift manipulation of his blood's iron, the Master of magnetism rendered the energy-absorber unconscious. After doing the same to Magnum, he turned to Neal and Kurt, who looked more than relieved to be free of the burden "Get the jet and collect Nighcrawler's fiancée and her mother – your mission here is done! We will finish off the job." Both men gave him looks of agreement and Kurt ported them to where they had stashed the Blackbird.

Meanwhile, Erik used his powers to gather all three of their captives in one place and bind them with some of the metal from the wreck and tried to get hold of Fury on his communicator to discuss transporting them back to the Directorate's prison. However, no one was answering, but he didn't give up, and finally he managed to find if not the top S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, at least those of his subordinates that were to prove the most useful. And luckily, they were already en route to exactly his present location.

Phoenix and Exodus, on the other hand, were in the meantime engaged in a full-fledged duel, with both of them hurling their best at the other; well, at least Du Paris did. For, Jean didn't need the full extent of her abilities to match and even exceed his. Nonetheless, fire, psi-energy blasts, debris, force fields and what not, crashed and burned around the two. Thankfully, the local police and then the military, had cut off the area, or no human in the vicinity would've survived the veritable inferno, which was currently taking place.

Exodus, however, was already close to failing, with his opponent proving way too strong for him, and just as capable, if not more, of successfully using several of her powers at the same time. Yet, in that very moment, when they were locked into a close-range struggle, her teke pushing violently at his shield, threatening to crush it and him with it, he heard Mesmero's voice crack like a whip in his mind _'Quit that non-sense at once! You were sent to complete a particular task, not to mess around – and definitely not with **her** , idiot! Now, get to your job!'_

He cursed under his breath - he didn't want to abandon the duel, but he knew he had to do it to finish off his task. And he had no choice, but to resort to that of his powers, which would restore his ailing self, despite the high risks of failure…

Phoenix felt the creeping sensation way too late, though. It was snaking into her, aiming for her psi-energy, which was plenty, and she finally realised – he was a psionic vampire, feeding off of all abilities of that nature to increase his own strength. She used her fire powers, making him back off, but he attacked again, and with every time she repelled him she grew weaker, as he sucked out her energy. Unbeknownst to her, Magneto had somehow felt her waning strength too, and had abandoned the captives, flying rapidly back to where she was, just in time, however, to see a real, mind-blowing stunt take place…

Jean was weaker by the minute now, yet, she couldn't chase away that strange sensation, lingering deep into her very core that felt like it was boiling, rebelling, desperately crying to be free…Until the moment, when she realised what it was – of course, she should have from the start, but with her mind becoming hazy it wasn't that easy. And instead of dread settling in her heart, a smile stretched her lips, as it was finally let loose. She felt it engulf her, spread through her whole being, make each and every nerve ending burn, till it reached a veritable climax; and, feeling close to ecstasy, she smirked at her adversary.

"Let's see how you handle some of your own medicine!" and now, using her newly awakened ability, Phoenix stopped the flow of her energy into his body, before trapping his channels and reversing the process, in turn beginning to absorb his own force. She felt herself rapidly come back to her normal state; huge energy sparks flying around them both, as Exodus let out a scream of pain.

However, being immersed in the sheer pleasure of feeling her energy absorption again was to prove almost fatal for her partner, as Du Paris aimed suddenly at the approaching Magneto. Using his psi-abilities, he launched a teke attack, which the other man met with a magnetic field, pushing it back. Yet, mere seconds later, after another heated struggle, his adversary managed to finally trap the metal-wielding mutant into a force-field, making it impossible for him to utilise his powers; and then hurled a pile of wreckage in his direction.

Phoenix, though, managed to snap out of it just in time, and while still keeping Exodus at bay; she stopped the debris and destroyed the shield. Magneto rushed towards her, and she was about to reprimand him for being so stubborn, when her mind started clouding again and she swayed dangerously, about to pummel to the ground. Erik caught her, however, and took her away from the now, himself close to unconscious, blue-haired mutant. But not before trapping the latter in a sort-of cage, made from all the metal rubble around.

They landed several feet away and he cradled her to him, worried beyond anything he had imagined possible. He had seen her new powers surface, yet, apparently it had some negative effect on her as well. "Jean?" he called to her, trying to keep his cool for her sake "Flare, talk to me!" His heart skipped a grateful beat, when her eyes opened and she whispered smiling "I missed that one a lot, you know!" before going limp in his arms.

He felt like his whole body had just been shut down – totally not functioning, his mind blank. Yet, thankfully, that was only for a split second, as he regained his senses with the speed of light, prompted by the danger his young partner might be in. Completely forgetting the captives and Exodus, his only concern was for her and he knew he needed an aircraft and fast, to get her back to the Mansion; since they had flown here with their anti-gravity abilities.

Just then, his communicator flared back to life and he heard one of the people, he'd most hoped for at that moment. "Father, we got here as fast as we could! Are you both okay?" asked Wanda, her voice worried. Magneto exhaled sharply, slightly relieved "Jean is down – one of her buried powers just manifested itself and she lost consciousness. As far as I know, all the previous times it was never that bad, but I fear, now there might be more damage. I can't fly her back quick enough, though. Where are you lot?" He could nearly see his daughter's smile; as she replied "Look right above you!"

And indeed, a large S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter hovered over their now run-down surroundings. It lowered itself a bit, and Erik, who had flown up immediately to meet it, still cradling Phoenix to him; used his powers to almost crush-open the side doors and get in. He laid Jean's limp form gently on a pair of seats and whirled to the stunned expressions of the Brotherhood "We have to get her to Moira and quick – her pulse is weakening by the minute!" his eyes and stance easily betrayed the tension and worry he felt inside. Wanda tried using her hex powers to wake the telepath up, but was soon forced to abandon her attempts "I can't get any reaction whatsoever. It's like she's shut off her mind completely!" Her father could only mutter "We better hurry then!" as he tried hard not to think about the possible consequences, if they didn't.

"What about Juggernaut and Magnum?" Pietro asked a bit uneasy. "They are right below, contained already." was Magneto's totally indifferent reply, as all his attention was on the redhead. Still, he didn't miss Avalanche's exclamation "Oh, crap!" and Wanda's "My thoughts exactly!" but at this moment, he couldn't care less about what they were talking.

In fact, the two had just seen a strange, blue-haired mutant grab their targets in what looked like a telekinetic hold, and disappear with them, before they could even blink. "Now we're screwed big time!" was all Quicksilver could muster, signifying to his still unaware father what had happened.

Magneto, however, didn't give a damn about that right now, not with his own heart sinking progressively in fear, as he felt Phoenix plunge deeper into a coma; and only ordered harshly "Enough of that! Get back to Bayville! Now!" And unsurprisingly, no one dared to protest or argue with him...

* * *

What had in reality occurred was that, while the Master of magnetism had been preoccupied with Phoenix, Exodus used the last ounces of his strength to free himself and telekinetically bring the three other mutants to him. Sending each a telepathic blast so that they woke up, and broke the metal shackles; he got them in his teke's hold, and, gathering his final possible effort; transported them all to their main base, where he had deposited Mesmero earlier on.

Stumbling and completely exhausted, he let them drop unceremoniously to the ground on arrival and shot at the old man "Do not bother me right now – I can hardly move!" However, before the other psychic could even open his mouth to reply, Morph ran in, exclaiming "Where **_were_** you, people? The process has already started - we could've been late! What took you so bloody long?"

"It is not the time for explanations!" Mesmero interjected, turning to the blue-skinned mutant, who was trying to find his balance "Abyss, are you ready?" The one he had addressed smirked "More that I'll ever be! I already had gathered all we'd need, before these meddling people arrived, so don't worry yourself. Lead on!"

"Excellent." was all the telepath uttered, before he gestured to the other two and Morph "Gentlemen, follow me!" Magnum and Juggernaut exchanged mystified glances, but sauntered after him nonetheless, while their messy-haired companion ran ahead impatiently.

The central chamber was exactly the same it had been five years ago, the Eye of Ages at its very centre, and one could easily make out the contours of its occupant's figure underneath its lids. The mutant called Abyss stepped closest to the device and lifted a hand to stop the others "You'd better stay back – my powers can sometimes easily get out of control and it won't do you any good to get sucked in my inner dimension." Everyone but Mesmero, shot incredulous looks at each other at that statement, but still, obediently remained several feet away.

Meanwhile, the lids of the sort-of sarcophagus in the centre had started opening slowly, and the old telepath ordered; a single word falling off his lips, yet, ringing in the stillness like a gunshot "Now!" Abyss seemingly took the command, as his torso became more blurry by the second, till it had transformed into what looked like a portal woven of shadows, only its inside twisted violently, akin to a vortex. No sooner had the rest's jaws practically hit the floor, with Mesmero wearing an expression that clearly said 'You haven't seen anything yet!'; that the dark pit grew gradually lighter, reaching a golden hue.

Its direction suddenly reversed, and now, instead of threatening to swallow everything in its vicinity, it started emitting an immense amount of energy. It flowed around them all, blending for a split second with their surroundings, before it gathered again right above the opening in the container and shot through in a single beam, spreading around the body inside and engulfing it for an instant.

The void closed and Abyss collapsed on the floor, apparently from exhaustion, but none of the others paid that any heed, as they were all immersed in the result of his endeavour. It took the energy mere couple of minutes to finally sink completely into its target, absorbed into every molecule of the seemingly dead body. However, it indeed proved to be only 'seemingly' so, as, to the newcomers' absolute astonishment and Mesmero's delight, the man inside slightly flexed his left hand's fingers.

And while the dark-skinned mutant and enhanced human were too petrified to move, the telepath rushed to the Dark One's side, only to see Apocalypse's crimson eyes finally snap open and hear him say "Ah, at last, I have stepped into the dawn again!" A smile stretched his unnaturally-coloured lips "Just as I had promised…"...


	6. Not While I'm Still Breathing

_'Telepathy'_

_Jean's mind_

* * *

Chapter 5: Not While I'm Still Breathing

"Dear Lord!" Moira couldn't hide her own fear for Jean upon seeing the young woman's state, as a certain metal-manipulator settled her finally on one of the infirmary beds, holding her cold hand. The Brotherhood had decided wisely to wait outside, since none of them wanted to deal with a very snappy Master of magnetism.

Erik had already explained the situation while they had flown back, and as she checked her patient's vitals, despite her slightly trembling hands, Moira stated firmly "Her signs are stable, though very low – like she's in some sort of suspended animation state. But it would've been better, if we had a telepath…" Her face suddenly grew flabbergasted "Kevin, aren't you supposed to be doing a survival track with Logan?"

Magneto's eyes shot immediately to the newcomer, who had arrived seemingly unnoticed at the door - his expression perplexed "Mum, what's going on? I sensed your anxiety rise quite a lot, and the Brotherhood's looking as if someone's just died." His glance darted from his mother, to the unconscious Phoenix, to the silver-haired man at her side.

"What's wrong with Jean?" Proteus' voice shook startled, but Moira's worried reply made him instantly regret asking "We don't know exactly – her evolution surfaced again, but this time it has caused her to fall into a coma." The magnetism master fixed Moira with a firm gaze, his whole body tensed, desire for action swimming in his voice "I'm calling Charles and I'm going to get him back here, right now – we have dallied long enough!"

Right then, however, Kevin shot his mother an equally determined glance "I'll try contacting her!" but the older man shook his head "We can't risk it, son – it might worsen the situation. Xavier is the only one, to whom I would ever entrust Jean's mind."

"We have to try, Erik!" Moira reasoned "With Betsy and Charles gone, he's our only real option. I doubt even you'd be able to deliver him here on time, and we must identify Jean's true state and the reasons behind it, as soon as possible!" No sooner had she finished, and Kevin interjected, fists clenched "Jean's like my sister – I'm not just standing there when I can help!" The seriousness in his gaze made Magneto elaborate "I'm not questioning your abilities…" and Kevin, seeing the emotions swimming in the older man's eyes, gave him a knowing smile "I understand." And the sheer depth of the comprehension contained in these two simple words, caused the silver-haired mutant's reluctance to finally melt away "Go ahead. But be careful – for both of your sakes!"

Proteus nodded and stepped beside the young woman's bed, placing a hand on her forehead and concentrating so hard, that his whole body started shaking. Moira gasped, afraid now for her son as well, as he had never attempted using his telepathy so strongly without supervision, while Magneto tried hard not to dwell on all the negative outcomes this risky venture could possibly have. For, though he indeed had faith in the boy, the danger was still high.

He suddenly felt Jean's fingers slightly twitch in his gentle hold in an almost non-existent movement, making his heart do a veritable cartwheel, but other than that she didn't give any signs of waking up. Just then, Proteus' eyes shot open and he nearly collapsed, yet managed to steady himself on a nearby cupboard. Moira rushed to him and took him to sit on one of the beds, while Magneto looked at him expectantly, and as he finally regained his normal breathing, Kevin smiled tiredly "I had to dig really deep to reach her, but the good news is she's fine – both physically and mentally. Only on this occasion she got a whole package back and her body needs to keep low vitals for a while to adjust to all changes. A couple of days at most, however – after that she'll wake up."

Erik at last let himself breathe again, his lungs aching from all the air he had forcefully kept in, as his heart slowed down once more. Kevin in the meantime added "I'll go tell the guys outside that it's alright. And then I'm off to survival route." Moira, however, shook her head "You aren't going anywhere, but your room to rest! Or better still – you're staying right here." she made him lie on the bed he sat on "I will tell Logan you'll be missing."

Yet, she didn't need to, since said man almost flew in, in a very bad mood, shooting at Proteus "I've scouted the whole Mansion for yah, kid – and yahr in for one helluva extra Danger Room practice tomorrow…" he trailed off, finally registering the scene before him, his anger at the boy evaporating immediately replaced with ill-hidden concern "What's up with Jeannie?" Before Moira could explain though, he narrowed his dark eyes at the Master of magnetism, snarling dangerously "If yah did anything to her, or let her get harmed, bub, I swear I'll gut yah right here-"

His rant was cut short by their medic catching his wrist with already extended claws, aimed at Erik, who too had slid in battle stance, but without letting go of Jean's hand. And that latter fact seemingly angered the Canadian even more. "Enough!" rang their doctor's voice, her face just as cross as the two males', and both latter stiffened. Under her usually calm exterior Moira had a temper to rival even that of Wolverine or the Scarlet Witch, though none could compare to Phoenix's, whose could be truly scorching.

"NO ONE is to be fighting in the med bay! If you SO want to brawl, get OUT in the grounds! But I WON'T have you engage in a display of testosterone here!" Her words calmed Magneto down relatively quickly, since his top priority was Jean, and he would never leave her, least of all to satisfy the feral mutant's desire to box. After all, they could always settle this when the whole ordeal was over - but not until his comatose companion was completely out of danger.

Wolverine, however, didn't show any signs of accepting the ultimatum, until Moira fixed him with a killer glare "Don't make me take more drastic measures – I won't hesitate to get Wanda, if I have to…" and knowing she wasn't bluffing, he slowly retracted his claws, still frowning at the other man.

Their doctor rolled her eyes "NOW that we have all relaxed, we can safely proceed to some explanation." Her initial sarcastic tone, however, quickly gave way to her normal caring one "Logan," she turned to the dark-haired man "Erik has nothing to do with Jean's condition – in fact, he did all in his power to make sure she was fine."

The feral mutant grunted, now a bit calmer "What's the problem, then?" But before Moira could answer, Magneto beat her to it "We had a run-in with our targets, only they had brought some unexpected company." His gaze lingered on the unconscious young woman "Jean was fighting one of the newcomers and it triggered her evolution. Now her body needs adjustment time, so she'll stay like this for a bit, but eventually she will wake up."

"That doesn' explain why the kid was late fer class." This time it was Moira who replied "Kevin had sensed my anguish and came to check if I was alright. He offered to contact Jean and that's how we learned of her condition." This made Logan finally deflate a bit, but not totally, as he muttered turning to Kevin "Fine. Yahr off the hook this time, boy – but only this once!" and then to Moira "Sorry fer the trouble." Both mother and son nodded in acknowledgment of his respective addresses.

"But that ain't the end of this, bub." he finished, glaring at the other man. Magneto's equally cold stare met his unflinchingly; as he had grasped perfectly what the whole thing truly was about "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Logan turned to leave, but not before adding, eyes on the redhead with pure affection in them "I'll come an' see her first thin' when my class is done." Replying that he'll be more than welcome; their medic watched with a small smile, as he sauntered towards the grounds, where his group was already waiting to start the course. No one noticed, however, the scowl that the Master of magnetism wore, because of those particular very last words of the Canadian.

* * *

Just as Wolverine had left, Wanda walked in, with Pyro on her heels, and both eyed Magneto, expressions questioning, with his daughter elaborating "Logan didn't say anything – and he looked way too pissed off for us to ask, either."

"She'll be fine – evolution was apparently greater this time and she needs rest to fit in all alterations." the unmistakeable relief entwined in his voice and the way he looked at the comatose young woman, made the newcomers exchange wondering glances. Coupled with them noticing his hand hadn't left Jean's, and as they recalled his behaviour when they had picked them up in Berlin and during the flight, speculation easily melted into slight shock.

They had no time to wonder, however, since Moira's communicator beeped several times and she turned it on, a smile creeping on her lips, while she spread a blanket over her already sleeping son. " **Yes, Charles, she will be okay – it's nothing lethal or harmful. Don't worry; I'll keep her a bit even after she wakes up. No, no worries, he's alright too - just exhausted. After all, he'd never used it like this before. I will make sure – you can count on me. Later!** "

"I was actually beginning to wonder when he'd call." Erik put in with slight annoyance at his friend's delay, but Moira sighed "He probably had quite the experience himself, talking to these guys in the government."

"I'd imagine." Magneto shook his head bitterly "Told him it wasn't going to last, but as usual he behaved like the blind idealist. And now we also have a madman running free again, with a whole band of cohorts to boot. Just the situation we all **_needed_** …" his voice dripped with sarcasm at that last. Yet, his sky-blue eyes flew back to the scarlet-haired woman on the bed, with what was unmistakeable affection, behind which however, hidden from most present's view, there was something a lot deeper "But at least this ended without lasting harm."

Wanda sighed "True, but Pietro just won't shut up about losing our prisoners. He's so getting on my nerves – like that's the most important thing in the world!" she paused, rubbing her temples tiredly, before continuing "Well, it's not without significance, but he keeps bragging about it non-stop." She snorted "He's always been such an insufferable drama queen…" Pyro's hand caressed her own, his arm - around her waist, as he added "Tell me 'bout it! Dude practically blew me ears off during the flight – yah bro can be a real pain in the butt, love."

This last word, however, together with the clear care in the fire-obsessed mutant's voice when he'd said it, made the Master of magnetism whirl his gaze towards the pair. Now, he finally noticed their embrace and the way Wanda snuggled **_closer_** to the Aussie, instead of hexing him into next week for daring such an intimate contact. **_Both_** of Erik's eyebrows flew as high as they could go, seemingly melting into his hairline, eyes wide with shock, and his daughter couldn't withhold a grin, taking immense pleasure in her father's priceless expression – too bad there was no way to film it. And blackmail him with it later.

"What can I say – caught in the act, I'm afraid. We're an item now, had been for quite the time, actually."she smirked even wider and St John could hardly help wearing a grin of his own, as he sensed the odd need to confirm to the silver-haired mutant his already drawn conclusions "Yeah, boss – me an' Wanda here're officially a couple."

Magneto had to sit down, as he felt like he had just been hit full force with something **_very_** heavy. "My daughter? And the fire-starter?" he said more to himself than anybody else. His expression showed complete loss of what to do - pure and simple, before he turned back to the two "What am I expected to reply - 'I'm happy for you.' or 'God help us all!'?"

"Well, both could be equally applicable in their case." Lance's smirk mirrored his team-mates', as he sauntered over to the little group, though it changed rapidly to seriousness "But it's definitely the latter in ours." John and Wanda eyed him concerned, while Magneto's attention was exclusively on Jean again, his mind trying to assimilate the latest 'news', yet still listening with half a ear to what the Brotherhood said.

"I just got a hold of Fury and he's now close to panic himself, especially when we told him Apocalypse is behind it all. He almost had a fit, and we all know our dear boss isn't one to panic." He raked his hand through his brown hair sighing "Couple that with losing our prisoners, and having no idea where they can be, and add those other two mutants getting in the whole mix too, and I can't really see a reason to blame him."

"We'll deal with that as soon as Jean wakes up and is completely back on her feet. In the meantime, I'll give you all the info we have on our new players, and we will try finding them." Magneto stated firmly, without looking up from the redhead's frozen features, before abruptly turning to the others, adding "Though with no one to use Cerebro it might prove problematic. Not that it would help anyway, unless they use their powers…" They all gave him sceptical looks, clearly saying 'And that's to put it lightly.', yet, he went on, meaning business "But we have to try – even though it may seem impossible or futile!"

His tone then melted gradually to a more laid-back one, laced with care, as he smiled ever so slightly at his daughter "Go get some rest now. I'll meet you in Control in several hours." Wanda nodded, understanding. That was her father alright - never giving up when it mattered to him. However, she couldn't help noticing that Jean had been right during their latest talk - though he was still notoriously hard to read, there indeed was a lot more to him, than what he normally allowed to be seen.

Because this time, it wasn't about his pride, self-preservation, personal aims, or even mutant-kind's future. But instead, it concerned something vastly different – something, that the way he looked at their unconscious comrade betrayed all too clearly, to a perceptive enough observer. This time he was ready to put all on the line again, but for her – for Jean…who had come to mean to him a lot more, than he'd probably ever reveal. Yet, at the same time, his daughter could see its true extent and depth nonetheless pulsing through every glance, flowing from each touch and gesture, living in every single word of his…

Taking the hint in his last phrase, the Scarlet Witch nudged Pyro and Lance, motioning for them to leave the two alone. Her silent gaze signified to their puzzled expressions that she would explain outside. She too trailed behind, but not before casting one last look at the indescribably captivating blend that scarlet and silver made – even she had to be blind to miss it. And, goodness, she thought breathless; they did make quite a striking couple, no matter in which meaning of that latter word…

* * *

Lying in his four-poster, Exodus tried hard to gather his thoughts. However, they seemingly had a mind of their own, since they wandered always to that faithful duel, merely hours ago. Or was it hours at all? Time, apparently, moved so erratically now – for him, at least. On some instances it seemed to have stopped, while on others it literally flew by - an effect, he experienced ever since their hasty return from the latest mission. Had Phoenix affected him in some other way, beside total drain of his force; unleashed another of her powers on him? After all, she was a telepath too, and very potent one at that.

And why on Earth, did his mind keep returning to her all the time? Like her very image was burned into it…Burned? Strange choice of words, he mused, but then again, maybe not so. She was Fire embodied, after all…

Cursing silently, he sternly told himself to chase the memories away. His consciousness was probably still too exhausted to think clearly. Yet, the more he fought them, the quicker they returned and each time, stronger than before…

Her flaming eyes staring him down, the defiance in them - scorching his very core. The force she'd fought him with, the power of her will alone would have been able to crush him. And her spirit, pulsing so wildly through her whole being - passion incarnate, Life itself…but death as well. Both rebirth and destruction - capable of the greatest good, yet also of the bloodiest atrocity. And as beautiful as she was powerful…

But that other mutant – the metal-controller, the resolve he'd battled with easily equalled hers, and his powers were quite formidable too. Plus, du Paris didn't need to be a psychic to decipher the emotions in his eyes, when he had seen her hurt; wondering idly whether Lord Apocalypse was actually aware of that particular detail.

His musings were loudly interrupted though, when he heard a forceful knock on his room's door. Composing himself as much as he could in his still weakened state, Exodus snapped "Yes!" Mesmero walked in, completely unabashed by his colleague's temper outburst "Our Master wants to see you. Immediately." his tone permitted no objection and du Paris knew he'd face Apocalypse's wrath, if he even so much as **_thought_** about saying no.

Simply perfect, he contemplated silently, his mind's voice dripping with sarcasm. That was possibly the last he needed right now! Still, he nodded to the old man and, fastening his cape around his shoulders, followed him outside. "Did he say anything more specific?" he inquired, as they walked to their Master's private quarters, but the other telepath gave him a negative mental answer, before adding aloud "But you would want to guard your thoughts more closely. Especially around Him."

Exodus eyed him perplexed and Mesmero went on "Your mind is practically shouting out what you are dwelling on. Or should I say **_who_**." The younger-looking mutant glared at him, but the other man wasn't deterred, as he put in, expression serious "You must get rid of these thoughts – you know that He doesn't tolerate petty, human weaknesses like emotions. Not to mention, that she is forbidden territory – and it would only do you good to forget her. As hard as it may be…" Exodus squinted his gaze at his team-mate "Since when do you care so much about what happens to any of us?" his tone was liberally laced with cynicism. Mesmero smirked at him "I do not – all I desire to achieve is 'save my own skin', as they term it these days. Because, if our Master even so much as catches on your heretical musings, I will be a goner for sure, since I knew and did not tell him."

"And why would you keep your mouth shut, anyway?" the disbelief in du Paris' expression made Mesmero frown "You are a valuable asset and it will be clear waste to lose you, just because you seem unable to control your own mind." The blue-haired man gave him a sarcastic smirk "Ah, I see – all for the cause."

However, the old man's solemn face made the other telepath slightly shiver "Indeed – I am completely devoted to the Dark One. As all of us should be." Exodus felt his insides suddenly boil in anger, and ignoring completely his lingering weakness, he marched, or rather flew, over to the other mutant, seizing him by the front of his robes. Lifting him effortlessly, as if he were a rag doll, he brought him harshly closer, as he snarled in his face " ** _Never_** question my loyalty **_again_**! We both know my allegiance lies with Apocalypse – and that is it!"

Mesmero didn't seem entirely convinced, but hid it quite well, while replying in a slightly demeaning manner "Of course – you would not be here otherwise." before indicating the elaborate door to the other telepath "He is waiting for you." as Exodus noticed they had finally arrived at their destination.

Composing himself, the younger mutant cast one last look at his companion, a hint of danger in his voice "This is not finished." before entering the room and almost slamming the door behind him. The older telepath smirked to himself "Indeed – it is not. And it shall not be, so long as the two of us are both breathing…"

* * *

He stood tall and proud as usual, waiting for his first lieutenant's arrival, his gaze locked with the night sky that he watched through the large screen-like window. Though the base was in such a place, that it was impossible to do it without a combination of monitors and telescopes, he still got to see the stars. Otherwise, he thought he would have gone mad; for, no one except **_her_** knew he missed the heavens as much as she did…

Phoenix…Her name alone made the heart, which for the rest of the universe was officially non-existent, skip a whole chain of beats, engulfed in absolute ecstasy. But that was quickly replaced by equally strong worry, as even in his lethargy he'd been able to feel all that happened with her, including that accursed battle. Only the fact that he had been bodily unable to, had prevented him from crying out her name then, as he had experienced her pain.

His mind, however, **_had_** screamed it with all its might, that oddly enough, or maybe not so, came close to that of a full nuclear blast; and he couldn't help wondering whether she had heard. For, all he yearned for was to be there with her now, to comfort her, hold her close… But as it always happened, he was denied even that simple wish…

Though, it wasn't going to be so for much longer, he mused, as his dazzling scarlet gaze scouted the profusion of stars almost hungrily. Because he felt he would soon recover his own lost abilities, though probably not all of them, as he himself wasn't whole. But that wasn't going to stop him from taking her back up there, where she belonged, where their souls had had the absolute freedom, where his very essence had first intertwined with hers to never be separate again… Among the stars – where her, **_their_** real home lay…

"Why…" he muttered softly "I cannot understand, why could you not you feel it - that your pain is mine too, because you are forever a part of me. And that all I have always wanted is to take your hurt away. Why can you not accept this simple truth? Accept me, **_us_** …?" He had to close his eyes to stop the ache tearing at his heart from consuming him completely. But even like this, her image still blazed in his mind, as clear as if she were right in front of him.

For, like a beacon in the darkness of space and time, a real pyre of Life in his world of endless night, she burned forever… And despite all distance, all boundaries and walls that stood between them, he saw her, **_felt_** her, her heart's beats resonated through his whole being, as his lips longed to taste hers once more…

His soul was now reaching out towards hers without restraints, not caring anymore that she'd forbidden him all contact, hoping beyond hope that she'd answer. Till he finally sensed the almost non-existent call, that her unconscious psyche projected purely instinctually it seemed, yet it was enough for him. There was still hope - she hadn't cast him out completely, not that it was possible anyway. For, they were one, regardless of it all, and he lived only for the moment, when he'd hold her in his arms at last, for real – and for good…

A small smile tugged at his lips, as the mere thought about it made him finally feel contented, while he whispered mentally, eyes exploring the stars _'All you have to do is wait for me, my untamed, Eternal Flame…My immortal Soul, my only Love…'_

"My Lord?" Apocalypse's usual collected self had slid back into place with the speed of light at the newcomer's address and, still remaining in the shadows, he returned a psychic answer that he was listening. Exodus went on one knee immediately, but the Egyptian mutant almost instantly sent another psychic note for him to stand, and he picked himself up, keeping up his cool, though not seeing his Master made him a bit too unsettled for comfort.

"It has been a **_long_** time, has it not, Lord Exodus?" Said man could hardly restrain a gulp, but still managed to hide his slight unease, shutting his mind off completely "Indeed, my Lord – eight centuries, since I first heard your voice."

"Ah, time truly flies by – though I can hardly forget that **_meeting_** myself." his voice held reminiscence more than anything and it made the blue-haired man breathe a bit more freely, before his Master went on in the same, almost nostalgic note "The first to discover my base beneath the Sphinx and dare to try opening the forbidden doors, instead getting his latent X-factor awakened by the residual power of the Eye of Ages that guarded them. Thus, Bennet du Paris, the undeterred adventurer, became Exodus – Apocalypse's first-in-command…You never were one to follow rules or orders. Or good advice; and I should have remembered it…"

Now, du Paris felt his heart sinking unpleasantly – this wasn't good at all. First, his Master's refusal to show himself to him and now, that grim stress on his, albeit controlled, but nonetheless existent, disobedient streak – their conversation had just taken a bad turn, if he ever saw one. Still, he kept his head, addressing the Dark One once more, with all the respect he could muster "You have summoned me, my Lord – how can I be of service?"

Apocalypse chuckled darkly "And bold to the end, as well – even in the face of death itself. I knew there was a reason I picked you as my first lieutenant." before adding pensively "Though, that may well be your undoing… Approach." Exodus obediently moved closer to the shadows, which seemed to deliberately blend with his Master's form, so that he couldn't make it out. They had never seen each other in person, and ever since getting it back, the Eye of Ages had been perpetually closed, making it impossible for him to take a look at Apocalypse. Yet, Exodus was already privy to the others' stories of him being now a cyborg-like being, but hadn't bought that, not without his usual scepticism, at least.

However, when Apocalypse finally chose to step out in the lit parts of his chambers, Du Paris barely withheld a gasp – they had been right, he was no longer the mutant with strange skin colour, surrounded by an aura-like glow, he had seen only in his mind.

The Dark One smirked at his subordinate's expression of utter shock "Yes, Exodus – this is me now, after I merged with the technology of the alien ship, five years ago." His scarlet eyes, however, to the other man's surprise, were distant, as he put in "Yet, that is not a permanent arrangement…" before snapping out of it "But what is to be the essence of our talk is in fact something much more **_mundane_**."

The stress he put on that exact word spoke volumes to the blue-haired mutant and he couldn't withhold "My Lord, I did what was required for the mission's success-" But the scarlet-eyed Egyptian silenced him with one imperious gesture, before stating in an even tone, that made chills run down the other man's spine "It was certainly **_not_** necessary to engage in a duel, whose only value was showing off your powers and ending near comatose in the process. Nor was there any need to fight **_her_** of all." there was, to the other telepath's surprise, a noticeable streak of something, he shook off as impossible - the Dark One didn't, **_couldn't_** feel…

"You were given strict orders – which you broke. And, you know, I do not tolerate disobedience, Exodus." Said mutant held his breath, but kept his composure nonetheless, replying reverently "Whatever punishment you consider suitable, my Lord, I will accept it."

The Egyptian put in pensively "As I said – bold to the end…Kneel, my lieutenant!" and Du Paris dared not refuse to comply. Apocalypse's hands had started glowing with dark energy, which gradually became lighter, till it was pure white, with sparkles of fire in it, and his voice boomed "Defiance will surely be punished." Exodus could swear there was a smirk in his Master's voice "But not this time." the kneeling mutant let out a breath of relief.

"At least, not the way you have expected it." The telepath's eyes shot up to Apocalypse's towering form "My Lord, I don't understand…" but right then, the energy, which had grown in the meantime, hit him full force and he barely refrained from screaming in pain. It enveloped him completely and he tried to fight it, yet the more he did, the stronger was the hurt. He felt like his whole body was on fire, every cell, each nerve was as if being destroyed slowly…Only to be rebuilt mere moments later, as he sensed himself rapidly regaining not only his wits and focus, but also his full strength.

However, just then, something in his very depths rose at lightning speed, akin to a laser beam, and struck his mind, making him grab his head in both hands and cry out in pain. And like in a daze, he heard his Master's voice from so far away "I have restored you, but of course, all comes with a price."

"What…what is this?" Exodus gasped for air, his mind tearing wildly at itself, and Apocalypse's laughter resonated through it like a wave of torture "I have enlarged your powers, to the extent that you are almost my equal. But should you attempt using them beyond a certain point; you will not be able to control them. And they will cause your body to destroy itself. Not to forget, that I can trigger that effect too – whenever I wish. That should ensure your future lack of any defiance whatsoever, I believe. And perhaps, finally teach you to follow orders to the word."

Exodus hung his head resignedly, grateful that at least, he had barely managed to keep his thoughts hidden. Still, his Master's final words reached him quite clearly, and he slightly cringed at the meaning behind them "Rise, my first commander, and take your place! But remember - ever since you touched those doors beneath the desert, your will, your freedom, your **_life,_** have not been yours. Because, from that moment, they are forever at **_my_** disposal!"

And as he picked himself off the marble floor, Exodus knew for sure he had just lost a lot more, than simply complete control over his own destiny…

* * *

The infirmary was quiet and Magneto gratefully noticed there indeed wasn't anyone there, but the single, still comatose patient. Proteus had left quite a while ago, after one night in there, and Moira had just gone to tuck him in bed.

"Hey, Flare…" warm light infused his eyes at the mere sight of her, as he sat down by her side once more, taking her unmoving hand in his own and squeezing it gently "I cannot say we have any major progress in tracking Apocalypse or his men, but we are trying our best."

In fact, he had even attempted tracing the patterns of their targets' magnetic auras, using his powers at full blast. But it had proven in vain, since though they could be as far-reaching as psionic abilities, his own were incapable of penetrating completely the psychic shields concealing the mutants they searched for. It hadn't put him or the others off, but Erik had nonetheless let them go, so they could get some sleep, and also because he didn't want to leave Jean's side for long.

"And I'm here again – as I promised. Though, for some reason, I feel like I can never truly tear apart from you…Not that I want to, mind you." He shook his head, smiling "I fear that I am babbling, as they put it - so unlike me. The Master of magnetism talking nonsense – now, **_that_** has to go down in the annals." He paused, tucking a stray lock of her scarlet hair away from her cheek – if only she was just asleep… But the even sounds of the monitors she was hooked to, echoing in the very depths of his being like some sinister clock, ticking away the time till he met his doom, shot at him the cruel truth.

And he instantly knew he hated this – hated seeing her close to lifeless, as she was now, or hurt in any way for that matter. Because somehow it hurt **_him,_** in every sense of the word, causing a sensation, he had first experienced long before, but had never spoken of, to now swell up in him rapidly. Only to build into an almost overwhelming urge, filling him with a strange, yet so comforting warmth. A feeling he recognised almost instantly - a desire to protect her… He shook his head at his own idiocy – she, least of all, needed protection, being as strong within, as she was potent in her abilities, so much like himself in fact. Plus, he was convinced she too would laugh at him, if he ever implied anything as ridiculous to her.

Still, it had made him think – delve into the deepest parts of his being, where he'd never dared to venture before. Only to discover things, that, close to a month and a half ago; would have disturbed him beyond imagination. But now…now it was different…simply because, as confusing as they were, that myriad of feelings, were all about her…

"There are so many things I want to tell you…" he whispered, then adding humorously "But no, no more dark ones." before his tone melted into pensive "Rather such, that even I was unaware of, until now. Or maybe, had merely buried them inside, because I did not know how to deal with them…" His voice shook a little "I am babbling again – you'd probably laugh out loud at the rubbish I keep talking. Thinking can be dangerous sometimes." but then, he quickly chased away the hesitation "No, it is only me – I can't say anything important lightly, I need the right time for it. And I'm sure, you would understand my way of thought - after all, even if Charles would certainly beg to differ, **_you_** are the sole who knows me inside out…"

For, only with her had he felt safe enough to let happen what had never occurred before – had allowed all barriers to fall, baring every corner, each element of his being even the darkest; for the first time ever not caring if he appeared vulnerable. And it had caused them to bond even stronger. Such a deep connection he had never imagined could exist in the first place, let alone that he, of all people, would be capable of ever forging one.

But, to his own surprise, he had, with her - the holder of unimaginable power, yet at the same time, a woman, just as normal as every other on this planet, while still being so uniquely remarkable. The same one, who had won his genuine admiration, but who also invoked his deepest feelings of care. And to his immense delight, it ran both ways - both were strong inside, by nature and experience alike; yet at the same time had found such incredible strength in each other. Like the two pieces of a whole, that were really complete only when together - a bond, that couldn't be destroyed, no matter what…

He couldn't help wondering, however, what her reaction would be, if he ever shared all these musings, all his newly discovered feelings **_with_** her. At least, he hoped it wouldn't hurt their already existing friendship, as that was the last he wanted. Yet, in his inmost self, he already knew that whatever her response if he let it out, he was going to accept it without question, as all he wished for, was her happiness. Even if it meant sacrificing his own.

And to his complete amazement, as shocking as this revelation might have been to him before their lives had come together, **_now_** it felt like it had always been a part of him. One, which he knew, he'd never want to give up – because, as impossible and ridiculous as that may have sounded, its existence was one of the reasons that made him feel truly, indestructibly alive…

' _Erik…'_ He whirled around, yet when seeing no one, his eyes fell back on the unconscious young woman. Had he just imagined it? Or had he truly heard someone speak his name…from so far away. Until suddenly, it clicked – that voice… ** _her_** mental call… His heart leapt with hope - was she waking up?

And to his utter, but more than pleasant, shock, her fingers flexed around his own, sending a torrent of bliss through him, as a small smile formed on her lips. Now, he also noticed that though her eyes were still closed, her skin was no longer cold and pale – a slight flush blooming on her still face. Finally realising she was at last out of the coma and now simply asleep, Magneto's free hand reached up to his eyes to clear his unexpectedly clouded vision.

But when he touched his lids, he withdrew his fingers as fast as if he had felt a scalding hot surface, and looked at them astounded – they were… ** _wet_**. Tears…? It simply couldn't be, his logic told him – he hadn't cried in decades, in fact, he'd thought he had forgotten how to, long ago. But then again, he knew he shouldn't be surprised – she had already awakened in him so many lost sensations, the existence of the deepest of which, however, he had grasped only before mere moments. Though, its precise nature still remained obscure…

Yet, as all concerning the world outside their own little space fled his mind, he let his tears of happiness fall freely, as he sensed her mind and his psyche unexpectedly reach out towards each other. Her being was unstoppably entwining with his, which in turn seemed more than yearning, almost **_dying_** for this particular contact - to make them as if one. He couldn't resist it, but nor did he want to. Instead he simply held her hand in both of his, before bringing it to his lips, his chaste kiss burning on her velvety skin, while he whispered, his very soul contained in every word "Yes, my Flare of Life – I am here, with you, **_for_** you. Forever…"

* * *

_She had been wandering the depths of her mind for what seemed like eternity now, with the undying light of her stars preserved in her memory, as her sole company. At least, she got to feel it somehow, listen to their voices singing to her softly, even though she still couldn't be amongst them for real. It was some consolation she supposed, although she knew perfectly, that it would never be enough – that no substitute could possibly compare with the real thing. The same, she longed, **ached** for with every bit of her being… A pain, that even her iron will was increasingly powerless to fight these days, especially now, with that latest evolution. Because, it had brought her new hope – but had also made her realise, just how unbearably far she still was from achieving her heart's desire…_

_Why did thoughts have to be so full of desperation sometimes…? In fact, she had believed she was going to rot in her silent misery for eternity, alone… Until she had heard that call – one, that she knew so well, yet hadn't been able to recognise immediately. Still, it had caressed her mind, reaching even the deepest parts of her self, only to plunge them in a real paradise 'All you have to do is wait for me, my untamed, Eternal Flame…'_

_Only one man in the whole of Creation had ever called her this way – the same one, whose anguished cry of her name had penetrated every bit of her being, when she had fought Exodus, causing her to at last realise that he had never ceased feeling her pain. Nor had she been able to bypass the raw need, and that deeper, stronger emotion in his voice, even though she had told herself it was impossible for him to feel this…That he was incapable of emotions whatsoever…despite her own knowledge to the contrary._

_She could sense him now, his energy, his life, running through her as if they were her own… His plans had worked - he was awake, physically too…and she found herself strangely torn between agony and ecstasy at that particular fact, her psyche, despite all her earlier resolutions, sending a pull towards his – entirely out of instinct, she tried to convince herself._

_Yet, she felt his response as clearly, as if they had joined their thoughts once more. His whole being called to her, even with her having forbidden him that. And she couldn't deny, that deep down, it was more than a welcome experience…For, she might have made herself forget him, compelled him to never contact her again, but she knew she still needed his lingering presence. Because, she couldn't truly live without it, wasn't ready to fully let go. Not yet…And though she pushed that particular fact too deep to come up again, she knew, that in reality, it wasn't a question of 'not yet', but of 'not ever'…_

_Just then, to His presence had been added another one, albeit only fleeting - Kevin, too worried to leave her to her solitude without ascertaining she was alright. And after him, everyone else had followed as well, a stream of warm and calming astral shadows, and she had been immensely grateful for that – for them…_

_Yet, their voices had been barely recognisable, their signatures - so faint… And she could feel clearly only His soothing darkness, and another, just as comforting presence. The same, that penetrated her seclusion time and again, ever since her fall into it, flowing through every one of her mind's corners like a gush of flames, suppressing almost effortlessly its rival's spirit. Like it did now, only to make the infinity, lying between her and the world, disappear once more… "I'm here again – as I promised. Though, for some reason, I feel like I can never truly tear apart from you…Not that I want to, mind you." She smiled inwardly, regretting instantly that he wasn't able to see it. Silver…Erik…Always there, whenever she needed shelter._

_And in this very moment, she wanted, wished for him to know just how much he had come to mean to her. He, who had made her experience all long-buried sensations that she craved with her whole being, open up and share all her troubles and sentiments, meeting nothing but comfort and care. He, whose gaze alone was enough to light her inner fire, cause her heart to burn once more, like it had so long ago._

_One touch from him was all it took to reach even those parts of her, that she herself was sometimes afraid of tapping into, and make her forget they existed. Because, many had always thought of her as perfect, yet those were only the ones, who never saw beyond the surface. After all, she was a human being, and they were all denied perfection by nature itself. But they were conscious of all of each other's faults, yet neither had ever attempted to change the other, instead accepting them the way they were. And in his eyes, she knew she will forever be completely, infallibly **flawless**_ _– which was all she truly needed to indeed feel this way **…**_

' _Erik…' her mind almost cried out, and she wondered if he had heard her call. However, she suddenly realised that this simple act was gently tearing her away from her psyche's depths, before thrusting her, already fully recuperated, back into the world of consciousness._

_Even if she had any regrets about it, they evaporated on the spot, when she sensed their interlaced hands and then felt something more – warm droplets of moist on her flesh, that were strangely akin to…tears? She couldn't believe it at first - he hadn't cried for ages, and now he did, just because of her waking up…?_

_And she couldn't hold back any longer, letting her mind loose, only to almost instantly connect with his, meeting it halfway. His own psyche felt oddly like it too had waited only for this moment - to finally be released from all restraints, to almost literally embrace her telepathic presence. Bonding with it to never be separate again, just before she perceived his voice once more "Yes, my Flare of Life – I am here, with you, **for** you. Forever…" And this alone made her heart beat faster, knowing she was truly home at last…_

* * *

Her eyelids felt like lead when she tried to open them, surprisingly with success. Blinking a couple of times to get her focus, Jean whispered, still somewhat drowsily "Erik…?", but met only Moira's smiling face. "Just plain old Dr Mactaggert, I'm afraid, lass. Kicked him out half an hour ago to go get some decent rest – he'd been haunting the med bay almost permanently, ever since he brought you." she frowned slightly "And truth be told, getting in my hands too."

The younger redhead let out a heartfelt laughter at their medic's annoyance, yet her eyes fell slightly at the silver-haired man's absence. No sooner had she thought about it though, and the door virtually flew open with said mutant marching in, his gaze anxious at first, searching for her still form, only to light up instantly as he saw her awake and up. Moira smirked "Speaking of the Devil…" before retreating to her office with a wink at Jean, leaving the two alone.

She had expected an enthusiastic response, but the way Erik practically flew to her and in one fluid motion took her in his arms, as if she weighed nothing, only to hold her close, totally took Jean by surprise. Her initial shock, however, evaporated as quickly as lightning, as she herself couldn't resist sinking into him, the meeting of their hearts' beats akin to the life-giving kiss that a droplet of water gave dry, withered soil.

Remembering though that she'd just pulled through a serious ordeal, without breaking their embrace, he laid her back on the infirmary bed, letting her settle herself against the pillows, since he knew she was too stubborn to ever allow him to help her. His chin rested on her crown, as he buried his face in her mane of blood-red, his fingers running over her tresses, sinking into their thick, silken mass. And after mere moments, which seemed like a lifetime, he murmured contended "It's good to have you back… I shouldn't have been so abrupt though, but I couldn't stop myself. Forgive me…"

Yet, her only answer were her arms, going swiftly around his muscular form, as Jean, face buried in the crook of his neck, breathed in his intoxicatingly relaxing scent. And he knew there was nothing to ask forgiveness for – because she had wanted their contact, longed for it just as much as he did; missed him, as greatly as he had her.

A smile stretched his lips, eyes brilliant with inner radiance, as he put in humorously "Careful, Flare, or one might think I was actually the sole on your mind." Jean looked up with a mock-scowl, raising an eyebrow, before punching his shoulder lightly "Can your ego possibly be any bigger? Who said I even dwelled on you, at all?" His eyes, though, dimmed with what couldn't be mistaken as anything else but hurt, yet not for himself; as his arms around her tightened gently "I can't even begin imagining the loneliness – just with your thoughts… Quite the unforgiving experience – at least, that is the way it was with me…"

However, her fingers running slowly over his face made his fears dissipate so rapidly, that he wondered whether they had been real at all; her gaze sinking into his, as she whispered "I wasn't really alone…I had my memories." her lips quirked a bit "And after all, you were there too…" His soul soared at her confirmation, full of hope, as he spoke softly "So, I truly sensed you – it wasn't just my imagination…I did now too, when you awakened and I felt your pain back then, while you duelled that Exodus…"

"I don't know for sure yet, but it's a connection of some sort." she replied to the unasked question in his eyes "A link, that's been growing between us for some time now, but truly opened only when I went out of the coma. I'll still have to research it, yet I'm sure about one thing," there was a mischievous twinkle in Jean's eyes, which mirrored that in her companion's "we'll be able to find some ways to put it to good use." And Erik finally, for the first time in more than two days, let himself laugh heartily, twisting a scarlet lock around his long fingers, eyes never leaving hers "Most certainly, Flare, most certainly… But that is for later – right now it's rest time, you must be exhausted."

"Actually, no… Physically I'm fine…" a look of utmost relief swelled up in his gaze at that, but he still wasn't going to be fully satisfied until Moira confirmed it. Jean, however, sighed, adding in a graver tone "They managed to escape…" There was no accusation towards him or anyone else in her voice, though Erik could sense a tad of self-blame, and he squeezed her hand gently, his lips brushing her forehead "I could care less about them, or Apocalypse, or anything else at all, apart from you – not then, and certainly not now either." Trailing his hand over her cheek, he slightly tipped her face to look at him, his gaze serious "We'll find them again, Jean, I swear to you! And it'll definitely be before they do any more carnage. But what's the most important is you're out of danger – and that you'll be well."

"Still, I sensed Him…He's fully awake now and it won't take that long till he regains his lost powers. And what happens from then on, I don't want even to start imagining… But all I desire is just this to end soon…" Her companion, however, wasn't deterred at all from making her forget about that, at least for the time being. And seeing the gloom return to her previously radiant gaze, he said, eyes burning with intensity that so reminded Jean of her own inner fire "It will be over – regardless of what it takes me to make sure of that. And never forget that we are in this together, Flare – all of us. You will never be alone. Not while I'm still breathing... And even beyond that…"

Seemingly, these simple words, that nonetheless carried so much meaning, had caused them to suddenly be as if entranced by each other's eyes, and, for a moment that felt like forever, neither of them moved or even breathed. Finally, Jean let her small hands slowly come to cup his face, and Erik felt like all air had just been abruptly knocked out of his lungs, as his heart skipped what seemed like a row of beats, all at once. Her breath skated over his skin, like a warm, gentle mist, as she whispered "And it's the same way for you too…"

Their lips were just a hair's breath apart now, and he felt as if his were magnetically drawn even closer to hers…until her next words broke the spell "After all, that's what friends are for." and to his disappointment, she pulled away slightly, to look into his eyes again. "Yes." he added pensively "Friends…" oddly enough, the same word that would've given him so much satisfaction normally, now felt like it had deprived him of something, he couldn't really define; but which, he knew inside, he longed for with his whole self…

"You know, I feel a lot closer now…" her voice took him out of his thoughts, and he followed her eyes up to the night sky, as her, now distant, gaze locked with the heavens."I still don't have my time-space-reality abilities, though I could try with normal flight. Only, I'd need to reenergise with the closest star, but it's way too proximate…" Her face fell a bit at that last, and Erik felt a pang of pain, as she went on "And it won't do Earth any good to suddenly have a supernova so near…" the sadness in her tone and eyes was almost tangible, flowing in bitter waves in the air around them, making it nearly impossible for him to breathe.

And he understood her perfectly – after all, when she finally regained all her powers, he knew she'd want to return up there. He had realised that sometime ago, having become as good at reading her, as she was about him. And despite his logical mind's fervent protests against such an irrational feeling, it troubled him deeply - that her bond with the stars may prove stronger, than the ones she had with Earth. That one lifetime was nothing against the weight of the endless eons; that he could lose her… And all that, for some stubbornly indefinable reason, scared him. Because, for all that he was, for all he had achieved and proven throughout the years, he knew he still remained a mere mortal – one who, no matter how much he wanted to, couldn't follow her, if she chose to leave …

And though he never succumbed to fright, this particular fear he knew not how to fight, and it ate at him full force, more and more… Still, he was equally well-aware he'd never deny her the stars, regardless of what it cost him; and it hurt him endlessly to see her like this – longing for something she had lost so long ago, and couldn't reach yet. And he hated himself for it – for being so wholly powerless to give her what she needed. If only there was a way. If only… Could there possibly be more pain gathered in these two simple words…?

But right then, he barely resisted the urge to slap himself, resorting to a mental kick instead – how hadn't he thought of it earlier? There was a means to diminish her ache, at least a bit, though, sadly, only temporarily. Yet, he was going to do it – whatever it took him. Even if just for the possibility of making her eyes light up, and seeing her happy, at least for a moment…

* * *

It was a typical representative of its kind, two people mused, as they mingled with the others present. Incessant chatter and the clinking of first-class crystal filled the large hall, creating almost effortlessly the usual atmosphere expected from a private party, where the guests weren't your random people. And this event, being hosted by one of the most prominent political figures of the day, was no exception. Though, these two particular invitees were far from impressed.

"I can't believe that after almost three days we're still nowhere!" Warren whispered to his date, as both pretended to sip their champagne, so that their talk remained concealed. "Well, I dunno about you, but **_I_** certainly have some progress." Psylocke tried hard to hide her smug smile and, amazingly enough, succeeded "Our target proved to be at least a bit useful, if not at all entertaining." She sighed annoyed, straightening her outfit a bit "I thought I had missed receptions, but what do you know – they increasingly aren't worth going to, these days. Though, I didn't mind stashing an evening dress in Velocity – even if that's the last place, I'd ever think about putting it in."

Her boyfriend snaked an arm around her waist almost possessively, as he saw several young men eyeing Betsy like she was for sale. "What did you manage to get out of him?" he asked, his lips still hidden behind his champagne glass. The purple-haired woman frowned at him slightly, which hint he took and loosened his embrace a little, before she replied "He wasn't particularly talkative and barely dropped anything as to our mission's subject."

"Did you try the **_other_** way too?" The Brit looked at him as if he'd just said pigs could fly "Honestly, luv, who do you take me for – some amateur? It was actually easier that stealing candy from a baby! And guess what – he hasn't just heard about the things; actually, he's one of those involved in their development and production." her beautiful face twisted in a scowl "I knew there was something fishy hiding under that tie of his."

"I didn't like his smirk either." Angel put in, narrowing his eyes at the man they had been discussing – a middle-aged guy, with short, auburn hair, glasses and an awfully modern and stylish tie. Psylocke's frown deepened "I didn't like **_anything_** whatsoever in him! But our Henry Gyrich just might be the key to getting to the bottom of this mess."

"Yeah, only let's hope we'll all get out of it alive." Warren brought her closer to him, his smiling lips leaning in to caress hers, as he murmured "What do you say we get out of this stuffy place and have some **_real_** fun, before we're off to that island – Genosha if I'm right, tomorrow?" Betsy smirked "I couldn't have said it better myself, luv – I'd need the fun bit, especially since we'd have to follow that irritating man like shadows. Goodness, does he know he gives people such bad headaches? And no, not from scanning his brain!" And unsurprisingly, all Angel could do was laugh warmly at his girl's antics, before shutting her up with a kiss…


	7. Behind Our Souls' Closed Doors

Chapter 6: Behind Our Souls' Closed Doors 

He more sensed than saw the stealthy shadow, as she crept beside him and fell into pace with his wheelchair, and without looking up he addressed her, a mirthless, tired smile playing on his lips "It didn't go that well, did it…?" The spectre next to him breathed out "And that's putting it mildly." before proceeding in a highly livid tone "I will never understand you, Charles… Why don't we just silence them? I gather, no one would blame us for preventing a full-blown civil war - which is exactly what's going to happen, if we **_don't_** interfere!"

Professor X stopped his wheelchair, only to give the annoyed woman, walking with him along one of the Senate's less used corridors, a look clearly designed to express all his disapproval for her 'crude methods', as he liked to call them "You know it isn't this simple, Raven. I comprehend your position excellently, especially with all the groundless accusations attached to both you and the Brotherhood, not to mention the ones shot at Beast, but we cannot deal with Kelly and his followers in the manner you envisage."

"Of course – this isn't 'our way'." Mystique bit out the last two words "Speak only for yourself, though – **_I_** barely refrained from going out of my hiding spot, and strangling the scum with my own two hands back in there. I'm actually surprised McCoy lasted this long against them, with all the rubbish they dared talk – they sure got me and the guys to pieces, before I knew it! All the easier, since I wasn't 'officially' present, and they weren't even there at all. Damned cowards!"

Her gaze darkened, as she narrowed her eyes "They are extremists, Charles – no more, but what's worse, no less, either! We cannot simply stand by, trying to make them see reason, because none of these people will listen – you saw for yourself that it doesn't work. And didn't you hear Kelly – he wants a law, which practically makes mutants prisoners! 'Simple registration' - as if!" she crossed her arms, frowning "You know, I wish I had put him instead of you in Juggernaut's tranquiliser tank, all those years ago – it could have scrambled his brains sufficiently, to give him just enough sense to finally leave us alone."

And were he to be honest, Xavier too was growing uncertain that his methods were going to have the desired result, but he wasn't ready to admit defeat just yet. Nor did he really want to face the possibility, he had always fervently scorned – that perhaps, his dream was hopeless… He closed his eyes almost painfully, gritting his teeth "I will not give up, Raven – and I **_cannot_** either, no matter what it takes me. For each of their sacrifices, for their unwavering belief in me and my aims, throughout the years, I owe my children at least that much…"

Mystique stopped in her tracks, only to meet his gaze and see her own anguish mirrored in it. "I know what you mean." she whispered pensively, a small smile touching her lips, but it was swept away by seriousness all too quickly "I consider though, that we should use some, more practical tactics to get what we want. And perhaps, **_you_** ought to finally accept the possibility that your students too may have understood that your vision can never come to be."

He smiled, his gaze distant "Perhaps… But I still know they will not quit, even in the face of such a truth." before he went on, face sombre "Though, it's becoming increasingly harder for me to ask it from them – especially, when they have given so much already. That is why I didn't try to stop the first who left to lead a 'normal' life or any of the ones that followed – because, I know way too well, that they all deserve such a chance…"

"Tell me about it…" Mystique's sigh was close to painful "I can see my own former charges secretly dreaming of a life, like that of everybody else. Although they will never show that outwardly, and they all love the thrill and the action that come with their current 'jobs' too much, to give them up that easily." She shook her head "But that doesn't mean I would accept that these days S.H.I.E.L.D. has practically come to depend almost entirely on the Brotherhood! And I know that stubborn jerk Fury will fight tooth and claw to keep them where they are, whatever their own wishes."

"But that was the reason you came here too – to keep an eye on them." she could almost sense the mirth in his voice. "Indeed. Still, you know just as well as me, that I will never own up to this particular fact." her gaze dimmed a bit "I guess, I sort of took it as a way to make up for all the mistakes I did with my own children…" She more felt than saw Xavier's reassuring hand on hers, as he added "They will forgive, Raven – time is all it takes…" And unwilling to dwell anymore on her most sore topic, or on the endlessly many ways by which his words could be proven false, Mystique gradually let the grave mood dissolve at least a bit, turning to another subject "So, my former 'employer' isn't doing that bad in your camp either, huh?"

"He is not swayed one bit by my vision, mind you; but he's actually fitting in really well – I myself was initially quite surprised. But then again, I have always known he would live up to the challenge – if he put his heart in it, so to speak. Though frankly, I can't take the credit for this occurrence." Mystique sported an amused half-smirk "Ah, yes, Wanda mentioned something of that effect. It was about time, if you ask me…" She sniggered quietly "Though, I would have paid to see his face, when both his children share their latest 'exciting' news!"

Xavier, however, didn't have time to comment, since they had finally arrived at their destination. Entering without a knock, they were unceremoniously greeted only by Nick Fury's turned back, which fact made Raven scowl – the man was absolutely incorrigible! And his effect on her, because of their joint work, was more than true to his name – infuriating.

"Any new developments?" the sole, impassive question irritated the shapeshifter even more, especially since she could easily discern the tremors in his voice. He wasn't unshakeable after all, but still poised as the unbreakable rock! Not that she wanted him to crack – perish the thought, as they needed him to keep his head, yet why did he have to be constantly all high and mighty, like he **_enjoyed_** being seen as almost inhumanly resilient? Did he hate his humanity that much? But most of all, why did it have to bother **_her_** at all?

 _Because, I'm the one stuck working with the jerk, that's why!_ she thought frustrated, letting her form melt from the disguise she had used back into her usual self, while Xavier took on the task to speak with their host "Nothing new on the political horizon – they are still firmly convinced that Raven and the Brotherhood have a hand in the crisis. And they haven't taken their aim off our Secretary, either. Other than that, Psylocke and Angel must already be on their way to a place, which just might hold some answers as to those power-inhibitors."

Though the telepath was well aware that Fury too was extremely cross because of the whole situation, the spy in fact betrayed no emotion whatsoever, only nodding in his usual stiff manner, before turning to Mystique "I just spoke with our main operations group. Apparently, things around and at the Mansion are fine for the time being, and since young Miss Grey has finally come round, I believe she will be able to resume the search immediately."

"I wouldn't count on that - not if a certain Magneto has anything to say on the matter, if my sources are correct." Raven murmured, with smug satisfaction, and the one-eyed man fixed her with his unmoving stare "And what, pray tell, was that, Darkholme?" This, however, proved to be the final straw for Mystique, whose nerves had been on edge nearly the whole evening already, and without so much as an intro, she shot at her associate "Sometimes I wonder what world you live in, or in fact are you alive at all? Jean isn't an instrument, Fury – she is a person, and as such should not be treated like being constantly at your, or anyone's disposal, for that matter! But, since when has that meant anything to **_you_**?"

Now, having drawn herself to her full height, she had actually come to stand right in his face, as she went on just as angrily "And it is not the case just with her - you have been working the Brotherhood, as if there is no tomorrow for the past four years, and you still behave like they are supposed to be always at the Directorate's beck and call! Don't you think they want to have a life? Oh sorry, I forgot – how can they, when **_you_** do not! Well then, I suggest you finally get one!" her sarcasm wasn't just biting, but rather close to lethal, as its object visibly cringed, if only slightly, at the harshness of her icily-cold tirade. And seeing Nick Fury flinch, however little, wasn't something one got to witness every day.

To the psychic present however, it was more than evident that the secret agent had never seen his colleague in such a mood, but even Charles couldn't deny that the other man had had it coming. What was more curious though, was that he was practically gawking at Raven, as if he'd never seen her before in his life. In fact, he was taking in her angrily crossed arms, rigid stance, thinned lips, and the intensity blazing in her severely narrowed eyes, almost **_eagerly_**...

And despite his still indecipherable expression, the telepath could swear that behind the wonder in his single eye, there was slight amusement, beneath which swam indisputable admiration. Actually, the hardened man's lips started to slowly form a smile – very small, but nonetheless genuine; while, having finally regained his senses, he put in, completely off-topic, shocking both his companions beyond words "I've always know you had it in you, Darkholme. Was wondering though, when the walking volcano that you are, was actually going to erupt. But who knew, it would happen to be better than I've thought. Or that you could be so fetching when absolutely furious."

Now it was the blue-skinned woman's turn to stare at him like an idiot – had **_Nick Fury_** just talked about something **_other_** than his work? And had that been a **_compliment_** he had given her? She shook her head, trying to clear her mind – no, she was probably going through too much stress and was starting to imagine things; that had to be it. Because, even usually cool-headed, steadfast Mystique wasn't sure, if she knew what to do, if it were otherwise.

"Honestly, Fury, are doing this to me on purpose?" her tired, resigned voice nonetheless resonated through the room quite clearly. However, said man's smile didn't falter at all, as he replied "I simply wanted to see your full-blown temper, Darkholme. You've given me the earful quite a lot of times before, but never the complete treatment - I was just curious, that's all." His almost innocent tone made Raven lose whatever patience she still had left, and she sighed exasperated, throwing her hands in the air "That's it! I am officially wholly baffled, as to how exactly you and me managed to work together at all, throughout these last four years, since you seem to insist on constantly driving me around the bend!"

"Actually, I was wondering the very same." Xavier remarked, still trying to assess the whole occurrence in his own mind, and reaching the sole plausible conclusion several times in a row – especially with the whole ocean of tension, buzzing around his companions. It had very obviously been building for quite the time already, and now was so thick that one could virtually slice it through with a knife. Plus, the telepath - a smile creeping on his lips, was beginning to recognise its particular type. Only neither of the other two was probably going be any happy at all, when **_they_** realised that.

In the meantime however, Fury had reverted to his normal all-professional attitude, mixed with a bit of strain, as he remarked "At least, we have some idea, if not about where, in any case with whom our escapees are. What bothers me more, though, is that Apocalypse hasn't made any move at all yet." This prompted Raven, who had also slid back into pro mode; to finally get down to scanning through the newest info the X-Men had sent.

One file in particular grasped her attention, and on opening it, her gaze went wide with shock, as she gasped, thankfully unheard by the others. "It can't be… Nils...alive…?" she muttered under her breath, her voice choked by a mixture of elation and pain, but then she sharply remembered herself, and offered aloud to the other two "Perhaps, he's waiting for something – he has stayed put for quite the time now, and I doubt he will want to ruin his master plan by being too impatient." cynicism liberally swam in her last words.

Fury's eyebrows knit together in contemplation, as he added "I spoke with Magneto as well, when I called the Brotherhood, and though Apocalypse seems to have hidden himself quite well this time around, the X-Men have all their resources already mobilised, doing everything they can to find him. But oddly, our metal-wielder did not seem at all in the mood to discuss the issue, or anything else in fact. For reasons beyond my knowledge." which meant, Fury hadn't had the guts to ask him about these – a fact, Raven noted more than pleased, since she too loved torturing him, as much as he seemingly adored pestering her.

"Still, Xavier, you are a psychic - what is your guess?" the top S.H.I.E.L.D. agent turned to the other man, whose brow furrowed in a sign of concern "As good as yours, I'm afraid; for, if there is anyone on this planet, who may have a clue as to His thoughts, it is most certainly not me..." He paused for a brief moment, before continuing, his voice mixed with slight resign "However, you both may have been right, all along – there isn't much we can do by debates; apparently, our strength lies in action again. It helped before, but if we cannot convince them through it now, I don't know what else we can possibly employ!"

In that same moment, the door opened hastily and a blue, furry blur entered in what seemed more than just a hurry. "Forgive my lateness!" Secretary of Mutant Affairs Hank McCoy apologised courteously to the others "I barely managed to disentangle myself from all the bureaucrats – and that debate was more than exhausting. Especially, considering we finished exactly where we started, much to my chagrin-" But Fury's curt stare cut him off abruptly and Hank acknowledged "Of course – pardon me." before carrying on "It seems, that some of Edward Kelly's closest associates have not been seen much, or at all, lately – particularly, one certain Henry Gyrich, from the National Security Agency." He halted when he saw the almost shocked expression Xavier wore at this news, and asked "What is it, Professor?"

"Gyrich is the one, Warren and Betsy are tracking down!" said man exclaimed, while Fury put in musingly "Kelly's right-hand man… Looks like my suspicions were true, he's behind that accursed project. Just **_had_** to be stirring up trouble – damned politicians!" Beast, however, shook his head "There is no evidence of Senator Kelly being involved with the anti-power collars, or having any knowledge about them at all."

"I can bet you anything, he is in on the whole mess!" Mystique snarled "He is more than able to stoop that low – we have all seen that before. Not to mention, that he hates us enough to start something like this, or even worse." In that moment though, Fury's com-link went on, and he exchanged a few words with one of his subordinates, before he turned it off and said darkly "I think, our situation just heated up even more." the Head of S.H.I.E.L.D. bit his lip, his voice even, but unable to hide the weariness "Seeing as to how I, for my part, am now also missing a Bolivar Trask." And this alone made all three mutants practically gape at him.

"I thought, we had him under constant surveillance - when did he manage to disappear?" Mystique finally found her voice, while Hank was still shaking his head incredulous. "Apparently, he knows us too well – and he used that, and his scientific knowledge, to vanish undetected." Fury spat through gritted teeth.

"Simply great!" was all Beast could muster, but it nonetheless expressed everyone present's sentiments about the matter, with perfect accuracy. Mystique's lips grew thinner by the second "I agree with the action bit from earlier, Charles." she said "But to get anyone to use it against, we have to find them first - especially, since they all keep disappearing lately."

Xavier sighed tiredly "I should have seen this coming…" before he snapped out – determined mode fully in place "Let us deal with those collars first, I say – it seems, we might have a big enough problem possibly forming behind them alone, even without Apocalypse. And who knows what else might spring out of this bush. Fury," he turned to the one-eyed spy "can you and Raven try finding Trask's whereabouts? I believe, you know him better than any of the rest of us." The agent only nodded, glancing at Mystique with what seemed to the others' shock like a grin "Looks like we have some work to do, Darkholme – at least it will be a change from the whole inaction syndrome, that's been plaguing me lately." And the shapeshifter could hardly suppress a smirk, as she couldn't agree more with him. Well, she supposed, there was, after all, a first time for everything.

"Hank, I will leave the dialogue game to you." Xavier went on "It seems, there is nothing further that I can do here, and my students need me more – I have wasted enough time in fruitless efforts." His long-time friend smiled in accord, as he added "I see your reasoning, Charles – and I shall try my best." Shaking the Secretary's hand, the telepath addressed the other two "I must leave, I'm afraid – though, I have one more meeting, before I return." his voice had acquired a distant quality "One, that I hope would prove a bit more productive…

"Still, if any of you need help with the situation here, do not hesitate to call us. And don't worry," he added for Raven's particular benefit "I will keep the Brotherhood with us, and out of the spotlight, for however long it is needed – something, I am more than sure, they will enjoy. Besides, you and Hank both know you are more than welcome to join them, whenever you feel the need." Mystique simply nodded, her gaze earnest, but her mind couldn't help running towards something else entirely…

* * *

" **Today's debate in the Senate went again behind closed doors. Sources, who have requested to remain anonymous, disclosed earlier on that the issue is once more centred on the mutant problem. Based on latest information, at least two, very dangerous mutant prisoners have escaped a high-security detention facility, allegedly with the help of fellow mutants from inside the structure. The president has been called to act on this outrageous breach in national security, with additional measures-** " But before the reporter could finish, Wanda had snatched the remote angrily and changed the channel. "I can't believe the press already got their paws on this - it was supposed to be bloody top-secret! Now everyone's gonna be on our backs again." she muttered aggravated "I'm sick of that crap!"

Jean, who was lounging on the kitchen window-seat too, in an attempt to relax a bit, remarked just as crossly "I see what you mean. Nothing's proven yet, but they've already launched on us like vultures! Though, it's hardly a coincidence - I'd bet Kelly, or someone from his circle, deliberately leaked it to the media." She pursed her lips in a gesture of absolute repulsion "And if I didn't respect the Professor that much, I'd beat the crap out of these guys myself – or, alternatively, meddle with their brains till they leave us in peace, 'cause I, for my part, am freaking tired of mutants being the easy prey!"

Wanda smirked "And I'd help you!" before sighing wearily "But me and the guys better not show our noses outside the grounds; or the least that can happen to us is we'd get mobbed by some anti-mutant extremists." She gritted her teeth in annoyance, prior to asking the red-haired woman "By the way, have you seen the men?"

Jean grinned "Already having a Pyro-withdrawal, Wanda?" before shaking her head "He's in the gym with Logan and Neal, trying to exhaust themselves silly. Erik's fiddling with something in the Danger Room system **_again_** , and Lance and Kurt are checking all global reports just in case something comes up."

"No need to look for my brother, though." Wanda put in, a slight frown appearing on her features "Todd and Fred dragged him off to Rec to watch the news - after they plundered the kitchen." The telepath groaned in frustration "I wish I could at least do something else, besides using all the guys as sparring partners to spend all my energy on, 'cause I'm getting progressively bored of normal exercise. Plus, my powers are boiling to the point I'm becoming restless enough to blow something up!"

She frowned "And no thanks to your **_dear_** father, Wanda – the nerve of him!" before a sigh escaped her lips "I'm aware he can be a real stubborn bastard, when he wants to be, I just never thought it'll be over something so **_idiotic!_** "And indeed, to the fiery redhead, the last conceivable thing a reasonable man like Magneto would've ever done was outright ban her from any employment of her powers – especially for work.

He had actually gone so far as to block her access to the main computer, and change the entry codes to Cerebro, the Danger Room and Control. What was worse though, Jean couldn't override his blocks without the whole system going busted, and upon uncovering this, she had, thankfully, managed to calm down her blazing fury, before it grew enough to turn the Mansion into a pile of smoking ruins. Nevertheless, that hadn't changed the fact that she had ended up with no other choice, but to follow his 'no use whatsoever' condition, if she truly wanted to get the damned entry passes any time soon. **_And,_** to top it all, he had promised to utilise their newly-opened link to catch her in the act, if she attempted to cheat.

However, Jean couldn't escape the nagging feeling that the silver-haired mutant's actions had also been prompted, on a secondary level, by his desire to keep secret, at least for the time being, a certain project, hints of whose existence she had managed to get through their bond. And thus, in addition to being horrendously restless, she had suddenly found herself infinitely curious, as to what exactly he was working on so much - an occurrence, that wasn't particularly helpful for her, already quite snappy, nerves.

Just then, Amanda, who had been concentrated on preparing the dinner, offered "But you're a psychic – can't you take what you need out of his mind?" However, Jean's frown appeared again, while she explained, a bit exasperated "That's the thing – I can't! Our connection gives him enough mental strength and skill to block that particular info from me. And he knows that taking it out by force is the only other way to dig it up, which I won't use, if I really want to get the codes after 'several days' only."

The Scarlet Witch though, put a reassuring hand on Phoenix's shoulder "Don't take it that bad! He doesn't want you to work yourself too much, so soon after you pulled through that evolution. Plus, it's not for that extensive a period - as pig-headed as he might be, even he's aware no one can keep you away from your favourite means to blow off steam, for more than a couple of days." And, with her lips slowly quirking into a grin of her own, the telepath finally conceded "I know he's only trying to help… But I hope, he'll come to his senses, before I decide to subject him to torture – and I don't need my powers for **_that_**."

During their whole conversation, however, the newest, starkly-blond addition to the Mansion's crew had eyed the other three confusedly, still a bit in the dark as to the subject. That is, until it finally registered with her, and she stared at Jean, gaze wide "I know this might sound funny, but were you just talking about Wanda's **_father_** \- as in **_Wanda's_** father?" And Phoenix bit out, half-humorously "The one and only!" as the blonde added "Wow, he musta really ticked you off! You need to loosen up, all of you guys really do. And I know just the thing to escape that gloomy air, that's taken over your place - a full-blown girls' night out! No boyfriends, no dwelling on problems, and definitely no work."

Wanda rolled her eyes – there sure was nothing like Tabby Smith, or as everybody now knew, Pietro's official girlfriend. But, true to his usual, calm demeanour, Magneto hadn't even blinked at **_this_** news. Though, his daughter shouldn't have been surprised at his reaction herself – after all, as he had said, that was her brother they were talking about. And when it came to the speedster, everyone, especially his family, knew they could safely expect absolutely anything – even Tabby.

"I reckon, we gotta get some sleep first, Boom - I dunno for you, but I feel dead." the black-haired woman replied yawning, as she watched Kurt's fiancée move around the kitchen with considerable skill. Professor X had meant for both mother and daughter to remain in the Mansion on arrival, but Margali Sefton had insisted they moved in their old house – which proved to be in quite good state. Amanda, however, had put her foot down more than firmly, that she was staying with her man – who had no objections at that, and her mother had had no other choice, but to leave her head-strong daughter with Bayville's resident mutants.

It had taken the younger Sefton simply a couple of days to fit in, since she had been an unofficial 'one of them', for quite the time now. And apparently, Amanda was a absolute fan in that old saying that a man's love passed through his stomach, as she had practically taken charge of the meals ever since her arrival. That proved to be Kurt's greatest delight, since it had still been his turn to cook, and his girl had covered his horrible lack of abilities in the kitchen field, without even realising it.

"I'd say we have something of the sort, but not right away." the exotic brunette suggested, still focused on her task, and Jean nodded "Yeah…we have so many other things to work on. Betsy called only to tell me she and Warren were on the move to this Genosha-island, following one of Kelly's men no less, so we must be ready in case something comes up there. Plus, with Erik not letting me use my powers, I guess we'll still remain nowhere with our prime objective."

"I know...we've checked all places He might possibly be, but it's as if he's disappeared into thin air!" Wanda commented, as the redhead was lost in her musings again, only to snap out of it almost immediately "Oh, trust me, he's still here, and I might have an inkling as to why he's waiting. **_And_** I'd be able to find out this, and where he is - without that much effort in fact, if only our stubborn, field co-commander hadn't put me on a forced rest... By the way," Jean turned to Pietro's sister, with a grin "how come St John escaped any serious bodily harm for daring to even be near you? Erik's really protective, when it comes to his loved ones…"

Wanda's smirk mirrored the redhead's "I guess father **_did_** want to inflict quite the damage on my man initially, though he didn't show it. And he seems to have accepted our relationship – at least, he hasn't made any attempts on John's life or sanity, so far. But you should've seen his face, when I told him." she snickered delighted "Too bad I didn't bring my camera!" Her grin, however, widened even more "And speaking of father, he sure shows that hidden, caring side of his quite a lot round you, Jean – and I don't mean only his current 'no work' policy... Plus, the grapevine says, that a certain telepath hasn't slept in **_her_** rooms for almost a week now."

The green-eyed woman instantly knew what Wanda was referring to, and decided to avert any suspicions, as she herself didn't feel like mulling over it now "Now, let's not blow things out of proportion! We're close, that's true – but positively **_not_** in the way you're thinking about." Yet, judging by their raised eyebrows, none of the others were truly buying her words, and Boom-Boom still had a suspicious, mischievous glint sparkling in her blue eyes. "Do I sense something more going on here?" she teased good-naturedly "And with **_Magneto_**? Whoa, you seem to have a huge thing for older men, **_and_** big age differences, girl!"

Phoenix had no intention of giving up yet, though "I swear, you're worse than the men – get your heads out of the gutter, you lot! It isn't this way between us…" which made Wanda wink at her "Yeah, yeah – that's what they all say…when they're in denial!" Tabby, however, quirked a humorous eyebrow at the witch "Been there - done that, huh?" The black-haired woman mock-scowled "You mean me - when was **_I_** in denial?" but the blonde didn't quit "Seriously, Scarlet, when it came to poor Pyro, you were worse even than your dimwit of a twin was with me – though, thank goodness, **_you_** came round **_fairly_** quickly!"

And the Scarlet Witch sighed exasperated, hating the fact that for once, Boom-Boom was right - she had indeed been initially quite dismissive, towards John's affections. But he had withstood all her verbal (and hexing) abuse, tears and fits with a patience to be commended for, and still comforted her after each outburst, despite his own state, which was never too good in these cases. And it had been times like these, which had gently pushed each of them to slowly open up, and let the other into their deepest world. She had showed him there could be other things, just as worth living for, beside the fire he so adored; he had taught her to forgive and move on, to finally be free. And for that, like for everything else, she could safely say she loved him…and was more than sure he returned it…

Tabby, however, hadn't forgotten her original idea at all "We'd better have our night out, as soon as Betsy's back in the fold!" before she turned back to Phoenix, a roguish smile playing on her lips "So that we can fish out everything about that newest of the Mansion's relationships." Amanda, realising it would be no use trying to deter the blonde, only shook her head in resignation - same old Tabby. Said young woman though, read her expression clearly and smiled, patting her back amiably "It's okay, Amanda – you're gonna get used to me again, doncha worry! See, guys," she turned to the others "I was right – we need to distract ourselves a bit, till we get to Mandy's bachelorette party that is. Gosh, I can't wait to see you getting hitched, girl – 'specially, since I ain't ready to sacrifice myself to that cause, yet."

"Though, you definitely should be careful with Fuzzy's cooking – it kinda…falls short of edible, most of the time." Jean added, laughing, and Amanda looked at them with a perfect expression of shock on her beautiful face "So, **_that_** 's why he said nothing, when I offered to do it…" she cast an appalled look at her apron and the spoon she held, before throwing them both away, a fierce scowl creasing her features "And I've been playing right in his hands! But, oh, just wait till I get you tonight, Kurt; he'll see who he's dealing with!"

The other three's good-natured laughter met her outburst, and Tabby put in for the whole group "That's the way, Amanda – there's still hope for you!" before she added in a reminiscent tone "Though, I must admit, I miss **_Remy's_** cooking quite a lot - he sure knew his stuff." to which Jean commented jokily "Well, I'm not surprised, seeing as to how we practically couldn't kick him **_out_** of the kitchen, most of the time."

Amanda chuckled "I can't deny – his antics were unique. Remember guys, when he wanted to get us all into poker, but then refused to play with you, Jean, or with Bess, just because you're telepaths." Wanda smirked at that "Oh, we all knew better – ol' Remy's simply a **_very_** sour loser, when it comes to his favourite game, and our psychics plain kicked his ass! No wonder, though," she nodded to the redhead "you do have the best poker face around."

The telepath could only roll her eyes, before she muttered to Wanda "I think, I'll have a round with Erik's car – mine still needs a good wash. Not to mention, I've always been a secret sucker for high speed, and" her emerald eyes flickered with mischief "he owes me for that latest, **_ingenious_** idea of his." The black-haired woman looked at her sulkily "I don't get it – how come he lets you drive it, but not his own kids?" Jean chuckled "Well, I guess he's a true believer in that phrase 'Never give your car to anyone to whom you've given birth.'."

Wanda scowled "I agree 'bout Pietro – he can trash it just as easily as he ties his shoes, but that doesn't hold about me!" Just then, Tabby chimed in, surprised "So, **_that_** 's who the black baby in the garage belongs to! Figures, though, all classy and sleek – fits its owner perfectly…" her expression had now melted into a dreamy look, and Wanda frowned at her "Don't even think about it, Boom! Unless you want my dear brother to be a widower, before he's even got to getting married - father doesn't play nice at all, when you cross him."

The blonde, however, winked at her "Just like Fiery here – the perfect match, if you ask me. Which, I guess, also explains why he's still alive, after that stunt with the codes..." before protesting fervently "Hey, it didn't even **_occur_** to me to joyride in **_his_** car! And I wouldn't dare, anyway – I know better than to mess with your old man, this ain't Lance, after all!"

And mere moments later, as they made their way to the kitchen, the guys felt their inner hope soar, when they clearly caught the rich, melodic laughter of four young women, accompanied suspiciously by the smell of what could be nothing else, but seriously burned food…

* * *

Divided…it seemed like that single, inevitable word was cursed to mar her life forever. For, even though not meant about her self, it nonetheless made Jean's whole being constrict with a surge of pain so brutal, that she suddenly couldn't focus or even breathe. She may have made up her mind as to her own heart, but when it came to the fate of all she held dear, the choice still stood - two worlds, two futures, two roads. And their incarnations were just way too real, too inescapably absorbing, for her to ever be able to exorcise them from her psyche…

Twilight fighting radiance, both - warm and soothing, intensely-strong and loving, in equally great measure, yet the latter also, for some reason, had a strange shadowy quality to itself… The eternity of the deepest darkness of the Universe, with the myriad of stars burning through it like pieces of hope scattered over her way home, struggling in a deadly battle with the infinitely azure, earthen heavens… For, there could be no peace – not while she still wasn't ready to decide. But she knew that ultimately, when the time for it came, she'd be forced to choose, to finally break the never-ending, violent clash they were locked in …

However, the most vivid of the visions haunting her, was ironically also the sole, which held no conflict, but harmony – herself as she was now, looking straight into what seemed like the purest, crystal surface. The same, which, akin to a giant, unearthly mirror, returned the almost tangible reflection of a huge, flaming raptor, which oddly enough, appeared to be smiling at her… And she couldn't help but return it, as she knew the meaning behind it - the rift between her older and present halves had almost disappeared for good. Nearly all her memories were now back, and had merged with her conscious self to the point, that they at last, truly felt like her own. Only one more bout like this was needed, and she'd be finally whole…

But, not knowing **_when_** was slowly killing her… And if it weren't for the one man, who sole realised the true extent of what she was going through, she was sure to have gone mad by now. Though, not anymore – her powers and memories, her past and true self were no longer frightening, because here and now, she had him… Yet, to her own chagrin, she was forced to move her thoughts from him, instead concentrating them on the other one she had come for.

"Funny – that's the last place in the whole Mansion, where I'd ever thought I'd find you of all people… You're late for the meeting!" the amiable notes in her voice reached him easily, especially with his heightened senses, and he had to clench his eyes shut not to fall captive to the raw despair they invoked in him. For, he couldn't bear any longer the vicious truth, that she wouldn't see him the way he did her; not again, and certainly not with everything that had been happening around them of late…

" ** _Yah_** didn' seem like leavin' it lately, Red." was his curt reply, much moodier than he had intended "Ever since our latest **_addition._** " he stressed that particular word with such venom, that Jean whirled towards him, a frown starting to form on her marble brow. Logan however, calmed her fears down, as he added on a much lighter note "Yah ain't there even for our Saturday night beer anymore." She smiled at him apologetically, putting a soothing hand on his shoulder "Sorry, I missed last time – I was a bit unconscious, you know."

Her grin quickly faded though, when he turned and she saw the look in his eyes "But, I've been coming here long before Erik arrived, Logan. Just like I've been longing for the time when I'd be able to freely roam the stars again, ever since I first started to awaken into my whole self – only, you never noticed just how deep it goes…" and the harsh reality of her words twisted in him, akin to the force of his own claws.

But it was her use of the other man's first name, which ticked off again the murderous thoughts of old relating to their former adversary. He still managed to contain himself, yet not without some difficulty "I know, I was way too preoccupied with Rogue an' all she'd been goin' through then, darlin', but when we were together, and even 'fore that, yah know I always tried tah give yah what yah needed, though I had a hard time figurin' out what that is." His voice shook with ill-restrained ache "And how much I managed tah do it – that's a different story…" Jean raised an eyebrow "That's not what I meant, and you know it... And besides, I managed well enough on my own, back then."

It took the feral mutant a whole minute to register that there was no sarcasm in her words at all – only reminiscence and acceptance, and that simple fact made his gut contract with even more pain "I shoulda been there fer yah, Jeannie – whether with yahr powers, or yahr turmoil. Hell, I couldn' e'en make us last. But why did we haftah end like this, Red, when we still had time? I thought that what I feel fer yah at least counted fer somethin'…"

She felt her own insides tighten just as painfully, as his voice had come out "It wasn't you, Logan…it never was…" Yet, the inadvertent double meaning behind her words, thankfully remained only hers, as she went on "You did what you could – you can't expect yourself to be able to fulfil something, which perhaps, no living man can. And if there's anyone to blame for putting you through all this, it's me… I shouldn't have given you false hopes about us – it wasn't fair." He however, caught her retreating form in his strong arms, just as she was about to escape his intended embrace "Look, darlin', I may be miserable, but yah ain't responsible fer that – it's all my doing, 'cause I can't make myself forget. 'Cause, I couldn' let yah go…"

Jean wriggled herself gently, but firmly, out of his hold, yet he still kept on coming closer to her, until she was sort-of trapped between his bulky form and the balcony's wall. "Logan…" she pleaded with him, hoping that he wouldn't make it harder than it already was – especially for himself. Though, he didn't notice the subtle hints in her tone, his mind solely, completely on her enthralling presence.

"I still love yah, Jeannie…" a confession, the gruff Wolverine would **_never_** let the rest of the world hear – a phrase, whose full meaning was always intended only for the red-haired woman "I ne'er stopped… It's so much stronger than me – and yah know, there ain't many things on that list. And I regret nothin', darlin' – 'cept not fightin' harder tah keep yah with me. But there's still time, and if yah let me…"

And before she knew what exactly was happening, his lips were on hers, in a deep, demanding, almost desperate kiss, which had gathered all his pent-up passion, love and pain. An old, reassuringly-familiar sensation had made her respond…yet only for a split second, that lasted way too little for him. Because then, the memory of how close her lips had been with the ones, which she was now suddenly aware, she really wanted; made her draw back sharply. His eyes shot open, attempting to drown in hers; but astounded, they met a seemingly impenetrable barrier – one, which suspiciously looked like a wall of silver and onyx...

And that finally made him snap, as he let out an anguished growl, and Jean, eyes closed, heard a ripping sound next to herself, only to open her gaze and see he had driven his claws through the wall beside her. She gently took his right hand, slowly pulling the blades out of the concrete, and he unexpectedly could do nothing more than retract them.

"I'm not the girl you remember from my schooldays, Logan, or even the same woman you claim to love – and I'm not sure, you'd ever understand who I really am. Sometimes, I'm not certain, even I will…" she added with slight mirth, yet it quickly died away "A lot's changed - a lot of time's passed, there're too many things standing between us…"

She truly felt so distant now, that he was suddenly afraid she'd disappear; so he couldn't stop himself from taking her hand, and surprisingly enough, she allowed it "I gotta be blind not tah see yah **_are_** different, Red. It's like yah ain't someone of this world anymore, but a soul stranded on it, struggling tah be free of its chains and still unable tah, though close enough. I don't really get it, but I'm willing tah listen, if yah try tah explain – I always was. But yah never came tah anyone else, till he arrived... Why, Red? Why **_him_** …?" And if she were to be honest, she herself didn't have a full answer yet – not even for her own personal benefit.

Still, Jean couldn't hold back what she did know – at least, she hoped it just might finally set him free "He's the only one, who **_didn't_** need an explanation, Logan. All of you, on the other hand, I could try to talk to for hours on end, and I still wouldn't be sure you'd truly understand - because, it doesn't depend on normal perceptions, but on something that can hardly be put into words… And Erik simply happens to be the one, in whom it exists. The sole, who can, and does **_see_** that this" she gazed at the starlit sky "isn't merely a heartfelt desire, but a living, integral part of **_me,_** that the Universe and I belong to each other in ways entwined in its very fabric. Though, even I don't know how come he was able to discern it…" which was indeed baffling to her a bit. For, if there was anyone in the whole of Creation, who could be this way towards her, it would be a man, who was now irreparably gone…

"And I won't ask either of you to not fight - I know you both too well for any such request; but at least, don't kill each other…" He sighed bitterly, and the sheer depth of the pain contained in this simple action wasn't lost to Phoenix. She wished to somehow take his ache away, but still, she couldn't change the way things were now, not when she was slowly realising that she wanted them to **_remain_** thus, at least when it came to her own feelings.

However, as the acrid taste of comprehension finally settled languidly like poison in his veins, even his honesty still couldn't hide the ache "I'll restrain myself, if that's yahr choice – I swear tah yah. But it hurts e'en more tah see that only he's able tah reach the real yah, that it took him to revive yah. And I couldn' - no matter how hard I tried. I could ne'er truly touch the whole of yah, 'cause I didn't understand…" The sheer intensity of the hurt in his voice felt like it was going to drown her, but she didn't lose her resolve, as she added "We better go – the meeting's about to start."

"Do yah love him?" that sudden, frank phrase falling off his lips, seemingly having gathered all the agony in existence, however threw her totally off balance, and Jean stared at him, unable to process immediately what he had asked. Yet, his simple question had abruptly hurled her into a veritable whirlpool of thoughts, that she hadn't given a good consideration to so far at all, though perhaps it was high time for that...

Still, he awaited an answer now, and even if she herself didn't have one, she decided on the truth "I don't know how exactly to describe what we have – it's complex and deep, running on many levels, some of which, even we both don't comprehend completely yet. A bond, which, I can somehow feel, connects our very essences, despite boundaries and distance, regardless of the powers and laws of the Universe…" His fists were clenched, eyes shut tightly, as he was afraid to look reality in the face. Yet, her words had spoken clearly enough.

Her voice had been so real, way too real in fact, for him to be able to bear the verdict entwined in it. And as his heart was falling to bits for the umpteenth time, a choking sob escaped his lips ever so slightly. He looked longingly at the door, where she had just disappeared, before turning his eyes away, only to let them bore for the first time deep into the night sky, whispering "If only, I could finally forget…" There was no shooting star to answer his plea, but what he didn't know, was that his longing had, nonetheless, been heard. Nor was he aware, that in the near future, he was going to experience first-hand the truth behind that old saying 'Be careful what you wish for, as it just might happen.'…

* * *

Fleeing her sanctuary may have freed her from witnessing his pain, but it didn't save Jean from his inescapable question. For, it was now burned akin to a brand in her mind, erasing with almost no effort her visions from before, making her completely oblivious to the world around her, or even to where she was at the moment…

" _Do yah love him?"_ … Did she, indeed? What was the name of the bond they shared? But then again, did it actually need one – was it necessary to attach it a label…? And she knew that giving it a tag wasn't going to change anything – it was still as real as could be, and as strong. Yet, this simple answer, despite its undeniable truth, wasn't able to obliterate that single phrase persecuting her like a nightmare… _"Do yah love him?"_ …

 _I can't…I can't let myself live the future, before I've finished the past! Not yet…Not yet…_ because, she knew the consequences way too well, and they only spelled more pain… And so deep was she in her musings that she failed to notice their prime object, just before she was going to collide with him. At least, not until she realised, she was encircled by a comfortingly-protective pair of masculine arms.

In fact, Erik had gone to find her, as she too was running a bit late, and though each respected the privacy of the other's mind, the sentiments coursing through their link hadn't been pleasant at all, causing him to understandably grow worried about her. He was immensely grateful for that connection, if truth be told – especially, as it turned out that it helped them find each other, wherever they might be, or feel the other's state with astounding precision and detail. Not to forget, he thought, smiling to himself, that it had also happened to be the best way to make sure, that she had kept their deal to rest enough. And that his surprise for her remained exactly that – or his whole idea, about the way he'd reveal it, would've flopped.

Thank goodness, the project was coming great so far – given that he spent the majority of his spare time on it. At least, he hoped it would be worth all the moments he'd missed with Jean as a result. And her destructive temper, which, though she hadn't let it out on him or anyone else, he'd seen boiling under the surface. Nonetheless, he'd sworn he was going to make it up to her with this venture, give her back her final missing part, at least for awhile. And perhaps, at last succeed in taking his mind away from what had started plaguing him recently…

Because, he had come to realise, that their link wasn't simply a normal psychic one – that the night of her awakening had bonded them on a lot more profound level, than just their minds. He had sensed it then…and hoped with every piece of his self that she had as well… Plus, ever since then, the whole bundle of newly-discovered feelings, running almost wildly in him, had wound and intertwined together, forming another powerful thread, that now connected him to her just as irrevocably. And through its centre shot, akin to a steely cord, the strongest of these – an emotion, whose name he had perhaps forgotten. Yet, it was the same, because of which, he had found himself increasingly less able to refrain from overstepping the boundaries of friendship, and succumbing to its incessant, irresistible pulls.

He could see, though, that Jean was, very probably, far from ready for anything more than what they already had, and he was never going to pressure her, whatever his own wishes. But, he still found it breathtakingly hard to not follow his deepest longing and lose himself completely to these emotions. Especially, since he now held her in his arms every night – an occurrence he had initiated, but which, to his intense delight, she relished in equally as much. But even with these new turmoils of his, he knew he wouldn't have it any other way - though, he was now infinitely grateful for all the years of mastering his reactions. Still, he was aware he'd someday have to do act on it, had to let her know, at least – but it was her possible answer to such a confession, that he realised, was going to be impossibly hard to face…

Himself lost in his own mind, Erik had, however, felt her coming closer. Yet, the speed she'd been moving at, was close to lightning, and by the looks of it, she wasn't paying much attention to where she went. He had, thankfully, been alert though, and he'd caught her before she ran into him, not letting any damage befall her. Steadying her gently, his breath tickled her skin, as his lips caressed her forehead lightly "There you are… I went to find you, when you didn't come with our late member." He didn't even bother hiding the care in his voice anymore – especially not when with her alone "Are you alright, Flare? Seemed quite upset…"

Jean, who had immediately relaxed against his chest, eyes closed and arms going round his solid back almost instinctively; now tensed slightly "I…I'm fine, don't worry – I was on my way back to Control, actually. Logan will probably come down too, any minute now." The silver-haired mutant, however, had noticed her well-masked anxiety, as well as the strain in her voice, when she'd mentioned the Canadian, and he had instantly realised what she needed "I won't pressure you to tell me what it is now…" before adding in a much lighter tone, the start of a grin playing on his lips "But, you **_are_** going to talk tonight!"

He more felt than saw her own smile at that, as he held her close, while they both walked to their meeting. Unbeknownst to him though, his young companion had finally managed to chase away that lingering unease, prompted by her one-time lover's query, only to realise that its answer had been there the whole time. And all she had to do was take it, when she sensed herself prepared – when she finally **_felt_** complete, even if she wasn't truly such yet…

* * *

"They are all in the main control room, my Lord." the reverent tone of the old psychic strangely felt like the most unpleasant sound to the mutant, he was addressing. Nonetheless, he replied evenly, letting his irritation drip slightly in his voice "I expected no less, Mesmero – dismissed!" And his subordinate withdrew hastily, as he didn't need to be a telepath to discern his Master wasn't in the best of moods.

Truth be told, he was nowhere near the frame of mind to be facing the ragtag group that comprised his followers, not that soon after his awakening, at least. But it was now or never so to speak, as it was necessary to start with the preparations for his ultimate plans. Plus, he had just sensed a development, which was possibly going to benefit his scheme. Still, subconsciously, his right hand rubbed his temple – by the powers of Creation, did he need a good, long relaxation, or in any case, a bit more energy! But he wouldn't get it yet – not when so many things remained to be done.

He was surprised Phoenix hadn't tried to find him yet, seeing that she was already awake and, thank the twilight, alright and unharmed. In fact, he had felt her come out of the coma, a whole flood of relief washing over him at the sensation, and he had attempted to reach her again. But he'd been hardly able to overcome the shock, when his psyche had been met by an almost impenetrable, protective barrier, yet one not of his Eternal Flame's making.

And then, another presence, that had felt vaguely familiar, had taken over, pushing his own away with considerable might, that spelled only one – whoever this mutant was, for, it definitely was one; his mind possessed great power. A man, whose signature still tugged at the immortal Egyptian's memories, searching them relentlessly for his identity. He actually seemed to share a strong, newly-formed bond with Phoenix – one, that oddly enough, reminded the Dark One of the connection **_he_** still had with her, despite her efforts to sever it…

And he had had to grit his teeth to the point of breaking, as he'd finally let the strange occurrence's full meaning sink in. There was another - a powerful, extremely persistent man, who too was aspiring for the same as Apocalypse, when it came to the fiery woman. Though, this other wasn't himself aware of it yet – something, the Egyptian was determined to not let his rival realise, before it was too late. And he had to find and eliminate him as quickly as possible, preferably in the most painful way, the Dark Lord could imagine...

As he finally arrived at, and entered the control room, predictably all of them dropped to one knee, even if grudgingly in the case of Morph and Juggernaut, since neither was particularly receptive of authority. Still, there was no opposition, none of them had any intention to stir trouble to anyone else but the X-Men – and that was precisely what Apocalypse wanted. Though admittedly, their diverse motives, and in some cases questionable loyalties, could pose a problem in the long run. But he wasn't particularly concerned about that currently, not when he knew he would be able to entice them enough, to ensure their full obedience to his every whim. After all, promises of power and fulfilled desires always worked – even for the bunch of mutants, presently kneeling before him.

"The time has finally come, to take the next step towards our ultimate goal." surprisingly, every single one was listening more than carefully. "Some of you have joined me for particular reasons," his gaze swept over Marco and Magnum specifically, but didn't miss Abyss either, albeit sideways only "and let me assure you, that all your expectations shall be met. But, for that, I must firstly be convinced of what you can offer **_me_** in turn – for, nothing comes free, as, I am certain, all of you know already."

Magnum and Abyss threw him mildly amused glances at that statement, while Morph's clearly displayed fright, even if just slightly. However, none of them faltered from their positions – a sure sign they were ready to pay their price, whatever it was the Dark One demanded of them. And as if on cue, he fixed them with his unwavering, scarlet gaze again "I do not ask for much, though…" his eyes seemed to penetrate to the depths of every one of his followers, who couldn't help cringing a bit from the experience "Only your services…And your loyalty." Thankfully for him, no one noticed Exodus shut his eyes at this for a split second, before he remembered himself, and what was expected of him.

"You have mine, my Lord…unquestionably." he replied respectfully, perfectly aware of the full consequences, yet he didn't waiver at all – despite the fact that, it already cost him a great deal. At least, this way he was still going to be able to remain close to his impossible vision, although again, only from the biggest of distances…

The Dark One though, was lost into his own musings for a brief moment, which, however, proved long enough for him to miss this additional thought of his chief follower. Even so, he acknowledged his lieutenant's vow with a brief nod, before turning to the rest, his gaze bypassing Mesmero – after all, the old telepath was as devoted to his service as could possibly be. The others too were starting to give out vibes of readiness to follow, and he couldn't help a slight grin, as four balls of black energy started forming in his hands – that was all he need.

And before anyone could utter a single word, they were rendered wholly speechless, as the spheres floated one over each of the remaining four mutants. They could only watch - jaws dropped, as tentacle-like beams spread out of the globes and encircled them, engulfing them in orbs of now blinding light, with bluish jolts of electricity cackling in it.

Mesmero and Exodus could hardly hold back their own reactions – the former feeling a smirk spread across his wrinkled face, in an unmistakable expression of smugness, while the latter exhaled sharply, remembering his own similar experience, just three nights ago. Only this time, their comrades had a different run, as, when the force orbs finally dissipated, all four were suspended in opaque capsules, their forms barely visible at all. The Dark Lord surveyed them, with a slightly cruel smile stretching his features. "They will need a bit of time to fully develop, the modifications could prove demanding on their organisms, after all." he finished with a faint trace of humour in his voice, before he teleported the pods to the inner chamber, where the Eye of Ages lay.

Turning then to the other two, he ordered curtly "They are not to be disturbed for the whole next two weeks, and **_I_** alone am to awaken them, when the process is completed." Exodus and the other telepath could do nothing but bow in obedience. However, before they were dismissed, Mesmero dared ask the single question, that didn't let his mind rest "My Lord, how are we to proceed in the meantime?"

He instantly withdrew a bit at his Master's stern expression, but to his shock, Apocalypse replied, his gaze distant "There will be no War of Succession, as those who dare oppose us are getting stronger. What I attempted before was only the first of several steps, yet, with the present complications, I will have to move directly to the bigger level - the one, they know nothing about…"

He paused for a fleeting moment, before his stern voice broke the ensuing silence again "However, the precise moment for it is still not upon us, so we must be patient – bide our time, while they struggle with everything, their wretched lives hurl their way." A predatory grin stretched leisurely over his features "They will have quite the problems, especially now that I feel a disturbance in the time flow… And when we are ready, we shall act – the Dark Riders shall take to the skies once more!"

"But there is still the possibility, that they may find us – after all, Phoenix is already awake, and she alone is powerful enough to discover our location, in the matter of mere minutes." Du Paris added. The Dark One cursed under his breath, as he sensed the tiredness from before wash over him again "Leave this up to **_me_** , Exodus, do not burden your own mind – you are going to need it." Yet, he narrowed his crimson eyes slightly at his subordinate, a vague suspicion starting to form in him, as to how did **_he_** know about Phoenix, but he decided to mull over it later, instead reaching up to his temple to let his fingers massage it once more…

Only to suddenly catch the stray, mental gasps of awe from his two followers, and withdraw his hand startled, looking at it sharply. For, it had felt like his fingers had melted into his skin at the touch, as if being absorbed slowly into his main form… And true to his perception, he now noticed that his whole arms actually looked as if gradually swept by a wave of dark, yet transparent fluid. In fact, it resembled more a shadowy, tar-coloured texture, and the eerie process was creeping up - spreading over his whole body.

He closed his eyes, a smirk of pleasure playing on his blue lips, as he ignored completely the stares from his dumbstruck followers, who had suddenly found themselves powerless to do anything more. He let himself relish fully in the sheer sensation it brought him. It was definitely good to be himself again, he thought, albeit not completely, but with the return of this particular ability, he felt more than compensated for that lack. He didn't even need to look, to know what was happening to him, nor did he want to – the experience was pure magic this way, and peeking would only spoil it.

However, when he realised, that it was over, his crimson eyes snapped open sharply, but he still allowed himself a full-fledged grin at seeing the result – an infinite shadow, the embodiment of Twilight itself… His prime power was his once more – together with all that came with it… "Snap out of it!" he snarled at Exodus and Mesmero, who gathered their wits immediately, before he himself reverted back to his normal cyborg form "It is not the time to gape at the return of my Darkness – we have much to do!"

And indeed, he thought, as they followed him out, there was a lot he had to see to. But one objective in particular headed his list… _Whoever you are – you, who dare forge a bond that you have no right to with the Goddess of the Universe, I swear I will find you… And you shall curse the day, when you allowed your unworthy self to even so much as think of her…_


	8. The Way Likes To Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning, I'm not a White Queen fan, so I'm not particularly gentle with her...

Chapter 7: The Way Life Likes To Turn

The house itself had hardly changed from his last visit, and the man entering it quietly hoped that his designated host would turn out to be in equally good state. No sooner had he gone in though, and his presence was noticed. "I have been waiting for you…" the voice of the place's owner was close to incorporeal, but to the mutant who had just crossed her doorstep this was not astounding. After all, psychics liked to appear a bit detached from the mundane bits of daily life – something, the visitor knew too well from his own experiences.

"Yet, you seek answers, which I cannot give." The guest frowned slightly, concern etching on his face "I thought you had seen at least some things already." but his companion only smiled mysteriously, before elaborating "Perhaps – though, it is still not the time to divulge them." As if seeing his somewhat disappointed expression, she went on explaining "You probably did not understand me correctly – the truth is that what you ask about, I am allowed to tell only to one single soul. And it is not my place to decide whether to share my visions with anybody else – the choice for that is hers alone…"

The man came closer beside the female psychic, while she continued "However, I can let you know all that has relation to you – especially these dreams of yours." The other telepath looked at her astounded "How?" and she only gave him a smirk "I may be blind to the visible world around me, but not to others' thoughts, now am I?" Her expression then darkened considerably "That voice you hear in your sleep, whatever it says is not to be trusted, and if you still value the lives of those dear to you, you must fight it no matter how hard. For, if you even so much as fall just slightly in its grasp, there is no escape..."

"You mean, Apocalypse is behind this too?" he sounded more than shocked, though maybe this shouldn't have been surprising at all. However, she only stared ahead for some apparently endless moments, before replying "I did not say a name… Yet, you do not know your adversary's name anyway, so what difference does it make?" She suddenly turned her unseeing gaze towards him and he felt like it was piercing right through him, even though his mind dismissed it as impossible "Sometimes our minds can twist perceptions beyond imagination, masks fall and rise with incredible speed… Not even you can truly tell an enemy from an ally now, as the lines are beginning to blur too much…"

Her voice was distant again, as if she was somewhere else entirely – far away in a world of her own "The roles are changing sometimes too quickly, yet the two, or should I say **_three_** as they are now, major ones are also the sole, which will stay the way they are…" she stopped abruptly, her features twisting a bit, as if trying to get a better look at something, before carrying on "Except, perhaps, that reflection…a mirror-image, somewhat distorted maybe, but what does the outer cover matter when the essence is still the same, the very same…?"

She paused for split second, prior to resuming on a more earth-bound note "But this is all I can tell **_you,_** because the rest concerns others, who are sadly not present…" Her face held unmistakeable tiredness "The future is even less clear than before - not that it was ever really such to begin with, but you can be sure that I shall put in my biggest efforts. Still, do not forget, that I am simply an impartial observer …" He furrowed his brow in contemplation "So, we are caught in a motion we cannot escape? Is there truly no hope?"

She took his hand firmly in her own, her mind answering instead _'Our era is drawing to a close… For, what was divided must be joined once more. There will be an end, but there could also be more – if **they** finally let past, present and future be reconciled, if they find their way...'_ She added aloud "I must speak with her, if possible…" whispering then to herself with a slight smile "He will come too, anyway – there is no real need to extend my invitation…"

The guest smiled softly at the blind hostess, starting to leave. But not before placing a friendly hand on her shoulder, and almost feeling for himself the laborious task that lay on her – one, he was hoping, she'd rise up to for everybody's sake "Of course – I doubt there will be a problem. Thank you, Irene, for everything…" And with that, the man known as Professor X wheeled out of the home of the mutant called Destiny, who gazed after him with her empty eyes, murmuring "Worry not, old friend – **_they_** will be successful …"

No sooner had she said that, however, and a large silhouette emerged from the shadows, his burning, scarlet gaze fixing itself on the blind woman "I am afraid, I must bestow you with my own thankfulness too, Destiny." the sincerity in his voice was impossible to hide, even by his blank expression. She shook her head "I am not doing it for you, Master of the Darkness – as I said, I am a neutral side. And no one, least of all you, can expect me to take a stand in a war, which should not be led in the first place!"

He glared at her, even though he was well-aware she couldn't see it "It is not what it seems – and you know it!" She turned to him, her whole expression scalding "I do, but you will not get what you yearn for this way – and certainly not by trying to convince me to do what I am forbidden. There is a time and place for everything – you simply need to be patient."

He clenched his eyes shut, pain surging through him like an infusion of molten metal, injected straight into his veins "I have waited for so long…tossed into an endless maelstrom of fear that she would not come, until I felt her return…and I am barred again from fulfilling the simple longing for my Soul." Irene Adler, though, replied merely "I am bound by my powers to observe certain rules – and no matter how much I feel for your hurt and wish to do the contrary, I cannot break them. It is up to you only…"

He sensed his insides twisting with almost wild pain, as he whispered "And so, it goes back to waiting… But at least, I know it will be worth it in the end…" And as he melted once again into the shadows he had come from, Destiny watched him go, a bitter sigh escaping her lips "Or maybe I was wrong – they need more help than I previously thought…"

* * *

He had had to admit he had expected this – well, at least roughly something of the sort, though not the veritable storm of bad temper he was currently being subjected to. And he could only hope that this particular occurrence was just a one-off event. But regrettably, when it came to his fiancée, one could never be sure, particularly in moments like the present.

"Honestly, Scott, I never know when you'd come up with something idiotic!" Emma Frost, headmistress of the Boston Academy of Tomorrow, snarled at the man in front of her, fuming beyond his wildest imagination. She was now considerably calmer than mere minutes ago, but still dangerously close to becoming a living nuclear bomb again – like every time she didn't get what she wanted. And the White Queen **_always_** got her way – well, **_almost_** always she thought through gritted teeth, and all because of those infuriating X-Men…

"I can't believe you! After all they did to me, nearly ruining my life, you still want to invite them to our wedding? In times like these, you seriously make me wonder just **_what_** I saw in **_you_**!" At that Scott simply rolled his eyes, but had it been someone else listening to her, they would have easily reached the conclusion, that something of the sort had been quite out-of-place coming from her. Especially, considering how the biggest majority of men that had ever laid eyes on Emma had concentrated them solely on her chest area, since there was little worth looking at otherwise - even with all the 'aesthetic operations' she'd had. And though he didn't particularly care about these, sometimes her attitude could aggravate even the normally extraordinarily-patient Cyclops.

"Emma, we've been through this a million times already." he started exasperated, preparing to explain as if to a child "They are my friends – the only family I have, apart from my brother. I know, I may not be getting along that well with Kitty's and Rogue's husbands, and that Kurt might want to take his mother, not to mention Jean and Betsy will insist on bringing the Brotherhood too. But these aren't good reasons for leaving them out - it's important to me that they came! Especially Xavier – you know he's the father I never had…" he added, finally letting annoyance creep slightly into his voice.

Emma, whose jaw had twitched violently at his mention of the red-haired telepath, now scoffed at his last words "Ha! I'd rather have Sebastian Shaw on my wedding, than anyone of the pathetic rabble you call friends!" But the sheer amount of disdain and resentment towards the mutants he'd shared all with for quite some time, held in her address ticked something inside Cyclops, and he spat out, unusual venom dripping in his tone "No, of course not - come to think of it, you made quite the fine bunch, real birds of a feather, don't you find so, Emma? But, what do you know – they're all dead! And if you ask me, good riddance!"

The blonde psychic inadvertently stepped a few feet backwards, as if his words had hit her physically in the face. He had never been this way – the X-Men sure were a sour topic for them, but he had not burst out like now on any of the other occasions. Apparently, he too had realised his anger had been so unlike himself, as he took her cold hand, stroking it gently "I'm sorry, Emma, I didn't mean it this way…" but she way beyond any apology, as she shot back at him "You know **_nothing_** of what I had to endure there, of all the efforts I've put in Hellfire, only for your precious X-Men to destroy everything!"

"Well then, we must be grateful for your good connections, no?" the sarcasm he had employed sent his future wife over the edge completely " ** _Exactly_** – because without these, you wouldn't be enjoying me now, would you!" The liberal cynicism in her own words, however, produced its intended effect, and the White Queen watched with sadistic pleasure as Scott deflated visibly, her tone having startled him to no end. Oh, how she loved playing him so easily, that it was ridiculous really… But she wouldn't be herself, if she didn't.

Nonetheless, she betrayed nothing of that on the outside, instead meeting his ruby quartz with her own angry stare, as he muttered sadly "Emma, you know I love you…" but instead she spat out "And it's not like I ever **_wanted_** to participate – it was my damn father that got me in with his bloody will!" Yes, that was it; use his pity-streak and his undisputable devotion to her - it always worked, absolutely infallibly.

And this time was no exception, as he made a move towards her form, which was still shivering with anger, and she let him take her in his arms and rub her back soothingly "Precisely, honey – if anything, Psylocke, Storm and Jean did you a favour by destroying it. And for that, you could show at least **_some_** gratitude." Well, he couldn't deny that he did try – though he knew, that the day anything like this happened would be when Apocalypse would turn out to be just severely misunderstood.

And Emma was perfectly aware of that, as she relished in his always-futile attempts to ever get a compromise out of her. Because this particular word didn't exist in the White Queen's vocabulary – and she was nowhere about to set out to learn its meaning, or heaven forbid, come to accept and use it. Still, there was something that irritated her even more than their initial topic ever could – and he just had to say it!

"Ah, of course you'd defend them – especially your slut of an ex." typical indeed, she thought, her temper flaring. He'd always put his former squeeze on some heroic pedestal, as if the tramp was mistress of the universe! But, as it went every time, the White Queen knew better than to expect any different than the usual – and sure enough, Scott scowled slightly in her direction "I'd really appreciate it, if you didn't call her any such names, Emma – after all, if it wasn't for her, you'd still be trapped in Hellfire!" _And I'd still have power and respect, not to mention wealth, moron – and the bitch took it all away!_

And she simply couldn't hold back "You should talk – you weren't there to see her! She caught every possible male in her traps, while she was Black Queen – and enjoyed every bit of it!" she huffed crossing her arms "And they dared call me a whore." Well, truth be told, that was indeed the most frequently used characterisation of the blonde – and with very good reasons, no less! The fact that Cyclops loved her hadn't made him blind towards her sluttish tendencies, yet he dismissed these as the expression of her insecurity.

For him, she was simply scared he'd go back to Jean, who in all honesty had had quite the important effects on his life, and he still respected her greatly. However, there was certainly nothing romantic left between them – she had moved on long ago and fairly quickly by that. Still, kept himself away from her, since he didn't want to provoke Emma, who started fuming every time a man in her vicinity paid her no attention, or showed no interest in her. Particularly, when it was by reason of another, far more beautiful, woman – after all, plastic surgery helped only up to a point.

At least, hopefully, her less-than-appropriate behaviour wasn't going to continue past their wedding day, when she'd be satisfied she finally had him firmly in her grasp. Goodness only knew how wrong the poor man really was! And true to her self, she went on with her rant "Plus, didn't she jump the Wolverine the moment the door hit you on your way out? And I'm sure she found him a substitute quite quickly, when she got tired of him!"

Her remarks had, as intended, stirred another of Scott's sore spots, but he managed to hold back the budding sarcasm, instead sighing bitterly, as he decided to try for one last time, despite his growing irritation "I really think you'd better not throw stones in somebody else's garden – seeing as to how **_you_** are in no position to do so." She shot him a chilling glare, that would've frozen an ice-block all over again "Just whose side are you on?"

He pecked her on the lips, before replying with a faint smile, keeping his fingers crossed that this would finally calm her down "Yours of course – that's why I'm giving you good advice. Now, are your brother and sister coming?" and she eyed him, as if he'd just said the stupidest thing possible. "Don't you try changing the topic!" she snarled, but his smile grew into a full-fledged grin "I've already done exactly that – so, are they?" And Emma suddenly found herself in one of the rare times, when she was forced to admit to being cornered.

She pouted, frowning deeply "Cordelia couldn't care less about anything that's outside her own little world, and Christian can't hate me more, especially for outing him, so I guess the answer's a no. You'll have to manage with just dear ol' me." Scott laughed – a genuine one, for the first time in hours "We'll make you do, darling – don't worry your pretty little head!"

Yet, even though he knew most of the stuff about Emma's folks, he still couldn't get her attitude towards them. True, they had done some pretty nasty things to her, but even before that she had also behaved indifferently, when it came to them. And since family meant everything to him, considering his background, he found it abnormal. But then, he supposed, the lack of any warmth, and the atmosphere of constant competition at home, had justifiably driven Emma and her siblings apart, even before the deaths of her parents and older sister. That's why he so wanted her to meet **_his_** family – and perhaps learn and feel what it was to have one, and that they weren't that bad, after all - oh blessed naivety!

"I'm sure they'll like you – once they get to know you." Unbeknownst to him, Emma gave his back a look, which could mean nothing other than 'In another life maybe!' but aloud, she instead voiced "If you **_so_** love your X-Men, why do you keep away from them? It's not like you've seen them at all recently." He sighed "I gather, they'd hardly want me to meddle in their lives – they've all moved on, and forgotten that once upon a time I used to be one of them… They won't even tell me who the new member is!"

Emma eyed him incredulous "They have a new recruit?" as he nodded and she frowned "Damn, I knew, I should have looked better! How come you're kept out, though? I thought Xavier still held you **_dear_**?" the slight venom in her voice at that last, however, went unnoticed by Scott, as he shrugged "How should I know?" Emma closed her eyes - her whole stance contemplative "Perhaps, it's someone you used to hate, or didn't really get along with… Or it could be your brother – and he's asked them not to tell you, in case you get jealous of young Alex stealing your limelight, huh?"

Cyclops scowled a bit at her "I seriously doubt it…" before something struck him "But now that you mention it, I haven't heard from him for more than three months – ever since he went to that surfing tournament in Australia. And I may sound paranoid, but I can't help feeling he needs me. Though, whether he doesn't call out of pride, or other reason, I don't know…"

"Well, you should at least try contacting him – whether he likes it or not." Emma put in, without any real interest whatsoever in the matter "I thought he was going to be your best man." He simply nodded "Him and the Professor – what about your bridesmaids?" Now, that unwittingly caught the blonde unprepared – just like every question concerning her relations with people. She couldn't really invite any of Scott's former lot, since they hated her guts, but nor did she have any close female friends. Well, in fact, she didn't have ** _any_** real friends – after all, no one in their right mind tolerated her bitchy ways for longer than few days.

To top it all, she couldn't actually ask any of her students either, as all of them were drastically younger – not to mention that, unlike Xavier, she didn't have much of relations with them. So, she went for the lamest excuse possible "I've decided to not have any. If that's okay with you of course." she added a bit too quickly, and the brown-haired man smiled "Don't fret – perhaps it's better this way in the end, 'cause neither Alex nor the Prof will thank me, if they get stuck with escorting women they don't even know." Especially, knowing the sort Emma associated with – or more accurately, the ones who were brave enough to bear her for longer than the usual.

His smile grew into a grin – a sure sign for something she wouldn't like, and Emma rapidly returned all her senses on guard, ready for the battle to result. Yet, as it turned out, she had lost that one even before it had started, as her man drew her onto his lap "But I'm still inviting the X-Men – every single one of the lot!" And before she could even say anything to argue, his lips silenced her with a kiss, and the White Queen knew, fuming internally since she couldn't disentangle herself from him, that she had just been beaten – without a shot.

However, luckily for her, their psychic link was quite precarious, or Scott would've heard something, which would have disturbed him to no end… _Well, **honey** , at least you'll get to say goodbye to your Brady Bunch – 'cause getting rid of them is only a matter of time. Especially now, that I've finally managed to find what I needed… _Unfortunately though; she had forgotten that plastic surgery could enlarge boobs, but not brains. And she couldn't even start supposing what a huge mess would result from her plans – above all for herself.

* * *

"It's unbelievable - we've been here for hours already, and I still can't figure out what exactly is this blasted place!" Betsy commented, as she and Warren moved stealthily through the dimly-lit corridors "It's bigger than anything we've seen so far, and we haven't even got to the high-security areas yet." Angel squeezed her hand reassuringly, drawing her to the wall just in time to let a couple of what looked like guards pass without noticing them "To be honest, it's baffling me too – looks like some sort of a factory, a lab and goodness knows what else, judging by the numbers of sentries."

The ninja scoffed "Too bad the plans they had on their main computer didn't say much on just what it is. And it makes me wonder, what exactly they're making here, not to mention how on Earth all this got past the eyes and ears of the local government." But the two X-Men's better guess was that these had been closed – with additional help, whether in money or threat terms, for quite the time now. Especially, since the newly-appointed liaison with the Genoshan administration turned out to be a now all-familiar Henry Gyrich – only the two mutants seriously doubted that the majority of the public back in Washington would have cared much about all this, whatever the case.

However, they had abandoned their target shortly after they had entered the complex in order to investigate. And though they were used to much worse, it was still proving a bit more strenuous than either of them would have liked. "I'm starting to feel dizzy in this bloody labyrinth." Psylocke murmured, and Warren sighed "Tell me about it! I'm sure that by the end of this ordeal I'd have become claustrophobic."

She couldn't resist a smile, as they passed another production unit; this time for what looked like spare parts "Heh – I guess it holds even more for someone, bound to air like you, luv. But I'll tell you this – once we get out of here, hopefully in one piece, and the whole thing with Apocalypse is over for good, we'll enjoy some well-deserved vacation…just the two of us."

The blond mutant, himself glancing to check the next corridor, could hardly hide his own smirk – pity it was too dark for his dear Brit to see it "Well, I'd say you've been having some absolutely brilliant ideas lately, Miss Braddock – and I'll be more than delighted to help you put them to practice." he eyed her mischievously "You sure that sudden stroke of genius isn't only temporary?" Betsy whacked him in the ribs at that, almost knocking out his air, but Warren had nonetheless felt her unmistakeable mental smile at his banter – his feisty woman loved him alright! However, he had to rapidly focus back on their mission, as they suddenly heard a pair of voices getting closer to their position.

"Quickly – in here!" Angel ushered his girlfriend into a tiny room, which could have been a broom closet, to avoid the watchers. They shut the door, but not completely, so were able to see they wore a different type of uniform than the ones they had encountered. "They must be from the high security part, especially with all the weapons they're wearing." Betsy whispered "Plus, that's the only ones we haven't come across yet." Warren, though, shushed her gently, indicating for her to listen instead, and they were able to catch a part the men's conversation.

"…I'm tellin' yah, the kid ain't gonna survive the night, if we don't do this." one of them insisted to the other, but his colleague seemingly wasn't in accord, since he spat back "We can't, Harris, yah know we'll get into big shit for somethin' like that! I bet yah remember perfectly what the Director said about keeping them!" The other, however, didn't give up "Precisely, you dimwit – what good are they to him dead, specially the boy! Plus, yah heard Trask – this one needs his powers to stay alive. He's as good as gone, if we don't cut him some slack!" Both X-Men, whose unpleasant surprise had already hit its peak level while the talking men went by, now found themselves looking at each other in the darkness of the closet, as they whispered simultaneously "Trask?"

Betsy tried to catch on the guards' thoughts, but was quickly forced to abandon that, as she murmured "This isn't right, luv… It was like our two watchmen had some sort of protection on them." Her companion, though, eyed her puzzled and she elaborated "I couldn't reach their minds – they'd seemingly had them warded off by something, it felt like my powers met a shield of sorts…" which sobered Angel up quickly.

"And the whole thing is more serious than we thought" he muttered "they're keeping prisoners – mutants, judging by what they said." The ninja almost growled "And if that S.H.I.E.L.D. bastard's in it as well, I'll have no trouble guessing what's being produced here."

"Sentinels? I thought they destroyed the schemes for their manufacture, when we brought down Hellfire and Farouk?" Psylocke bit her lip, frowning in the dark "They did, Fury himself oversaw it, and I can't blame the guy for being livid now – all that effort for nothing. But you can be more than sure ol' Trask had anticipated such a turn of events and had stashed a copy beforehand. Plus, it makes sense, no one's gonna come looking for his little pet project in a remote place like Genosha - the perfect hideout for any conspiracy, if you ask me."

"And that Director they mentioned…" Angel mused, as they finally walked out of their hideout and started off cautiously towards the high-security area, but Betsy cut him off "Can't be the one you're thinking about – after all, he didn't know a thing, and he was royally pissed-off when he learned. No wonder, though – they screwed up all he'd worked for…" prior to adding with a slight smirk "But don't you worry, luv – I promise, we'll have some hard-core fun with all the assholes, before we give them over to S.H.I.E.L.D. to play with!"

They hadn't passed more than a few hundred metres however, when Betsy abruptly stopped, catching her head in both hands, making Warren almost jump. "Dear, you okay?" his otherwise solid resolve was helpless to hide the concern creeping steadily in his voice. The telepath didn't look up, instead whispering painfully "My powers… For a moment I could feel them…disappear…" Angel could swear there was something shattered in her gaze, yet it was gone before he could blink, as she suddenly stood and caught his wrist, her eyes serious "I'll be fine, but we must find the captives first!" He was about to object, now anxious to the core, but knowing her, he instead chose to hold it back, as they proceeded swiftly towards their designated target.

Meanwhile, Warren mused aloud, rage dripping in his tone "I guess, they need mutants to test their 'products' on them, including those power-inhibitors. But it hardly makes sense to keep someone, who can die, unless using his abilities." Psylocke stroked his hand absently, as her own mind worked quickly. "Perhaps," she added thoughtfully "but they probably just don't care about what happens with them. Though, you're right, it is a bit puzzling – they'd want someone who'll withstand the tests, and when the captives become useless these gits won't keep them, but will simply…" she shuddered slightly, letting her man draw her closer into his warmth, as she concentrated her telepathy on their other psychic friend.

Not even a second had passed, when her eyes snapped open "I've contacted Jean – sent them all we know, and they'll be on the ready, in case we screw up and need help. And I said that if we don't call within the next ten hours, they're free to come looking for us." She allowed a faint half-smirk to grace her lips at the last, before she went on with a serious look, her purple orbs narrowing "But I can't help thinking there's a lot more going on here than just straightforward robots and collars." No sooner had she said that though, and she looked around herself alert, while her blond companion, still concerned by that earlier breakdown, asked "What is it, love?" She, however, motioned for him to turn left, and then, as they continued down the new corridor, she whispered "I just heard Gyrich speak somewhere close, Warren." her eyes blazed dangerously "And like we thought, he's not alone…"

* * *

They had had to crawl through the ventilation system, and Betsy couldn't help pondering frustrated how cliché the whole experience was. But they had no other choice, as the room their targets were in didn't offer any shadowy corners, nor was she sure that her powers wouldn't be somehow disrupted again. Nonetheless, both she and Angel had settled quite comfortably right over an opening, through which they were able to catch everything that was going on downstairs. They could see Gyrich just walking in, Trask by his side. By the looks of it, they had been heatedly discussing something, as they were both still quite flustered.

"I doubt Senator Kelly would appreciate being kept out of this part of the project, Trask. You could have at least told **_me,_** what exactly it was that you and the Director are planning!" The scientist eyed his associate with clear exasperation "Henry, it's I like I said before – the man's a genius, but is rather…wayward. If something loses his interest, he simply moves on to the next. Besides, he would not let me in on his whole idea, and I promised not to pry – after all, he values his privacy, especially when it comes to his work!"

He put a hand on Gyrich's shoulder in an amiable manner, patting it lightly, probably to make him deflate a bit "Relax, old friend, it'll be all fine eventually – we give him what he likes, and he provides us with what we want in return. Plus, who cares how exactly it happens, if the whole thing works!" The auburn-haired man frowned visibly "That's the problem, Bolivar – I'm not completely convinced it's fine with me to let our chief developer keep secrets from us. For goodness sake, we run the projects – he may be Director, but it's us who pull the strings in this, and he better remember that! Where is he anyway?"

Trask shrugged "Somewhere around I guess, he said he will be here soon, though." Up in the vent Psylocke whispered to her beau "When I tried to scan their minds it was like with those guards - my powers felt as if they were dissolving…" Angel eyed her, concerned once more "So, that's why you don't use them now…Let's hope at least mine will be okay, 'cause otherwise we have a problem, love…"

Yet, they didn't have much time to mull it over, as the entrance door went, or rather flew, open and a grey-haired, but by no means old, tall, broad-shouldered man in a lab-coat strode in confidently, a spark of something indeterminable flashing in his completely-black eyes. His gaze went straight for Trask, without even taking notice of the other man present "I thought we'd be trying out the new prototype of your special project! And where were you some minutes ago – I nearly broke my com ringing you?"

Before the other scientist could answer though, the newcomer rapidly registered they weren't alone, and measuring Gyrich from head to toe with one sharp look, he finally spoke to him "And who, in Hell's name, are you?" The auburn-haired man unwittingly took a step back, startled by the barely hidden hostility and the sheer rudeness in the other's tone and stance. Trask, however, apparently taking upon himself to calm the passions down, stepped in quickly "Pardon me – Henry Gyrich from the NSA, official liaison with Washington and our chief overseer, this" he indicated the grey-haired man "is Director Nicholas Hunter, the genius behind the best of our projects."

The man introduced as Hunter nodded curtly at the government rep, still betraying liberal suspicion towards him, while Gyrich couldn't hide his own growing unease, concerning their Director. The tension was progressively amplifying, so Trask had to intervene again "Why don't we move onto something more productive, gentlemen - after all, that is what we are all here for." Seemingly, this calmed Hunter down at least a bit, making his distrust dissipate, albeit only slightly, as he eyed the NS agent – a flicker of what looked like pride passing in his black gaze "Why not indeed…? In fact, it will be my pleasure – especially, since our Mr Gyrich here, will undoubtedly have to report to one certain Senator how his financing has been used." there was nearly non-existent mockery in his voice at that last, but unlike the two X-Men upwards, Hunter's companions didn't catch upon it.

"I assure you, he'll be more than pleased - follow me." and almost obediently, they did as requested, unable to see the triumphant gleam in his eyes, or the way his lips had slightly curved upwards in an expression of the same indeterminable victory. Meanwhile, as the three downstairs headed towards the deeper parts of the complex, the two mutants in the vent followed as well, trying not to think of what can possibly be awaiting there.

As they settled themselves in the vent once again, they noticed that Hunter motioned for his companions to face the far wall which was shrouded in darkness, a smirk of complete satisfaction quirking on his features, as he announced proudly "This is one of our masterpieces, Mr Gyrich – the climax of Dr Trask's best efforts." And with one imperious gesture he flicked on the lights, making the two X-Men gasp in a mix of shock and pure horror, as Gyrich simply stared at what was revealed, while Trask and the Director smirked even more, the latter stating "We've called him Master Mold." His eyes were burning with what the mutants above easily recognised as hate "One of the answers to our **_problem_**."

Mere moments later however, his tone melted into professional detachment, but still laced with pride "Since I was able to finally finish the necessary energy source several weeks ago, he's been working without rest." Gyrich, however, still stared at the giant robot, seemingly unable to discern its purpose, when Hunter noticed his confusion "Oh, I see – Master Mold is our new Sentinel factory, so to speak." his voice was almost nonchalant, but the NSA operative was even now incapable of regaining full speech, only managing to muster – a look of plain eagerness in his eyes "Magnificent…"

Trask himself didn't take his gaze off the robot, murmuring in triumph "Indeed…" before he snapped out, realising that Hunter was leading Gyrich out, towards a door on the side wall "And here is the other – my personal favourite…" Warren and Betsy, however, had to crawl at least fifteen metres, until they were in position to watch the men again through another opening. Yet, this time they were met by a very different sight, and Psylocke couldn't hold back "That doesn't even look like a Sentinel!"

But before Angel could put in anything, they realised they had missed the first part of Trask's explanaion, since all they now caugh was from his words was "...the next level. Technology like nothing you've seen before, I assure you – and the merit goes completely to our Director." He nodded, acknowledging the third man's indisputable achievement, while Gyrich squinted his eyes at the strange-looking robot, again feeling lost and hating the sensation "And what exactly is the difference from the normal breed – apart from the design of course?"

The unhidden mockery and disbelief in their companion's voice apparently ticked Hunter off, but he didn't let the irritation enter his own tone, instead replying smugly "You see, this one is virtually indestructible – mutant powers or other weapons have little to no effect on him. The sole set-back is there can ever be only one, existing at a particular time…" But, detecting the continual doubt in the auburn-haired man, Trask simply added unabashed "You shouldn't worry, though – he's more than worthy, even alone. In fact, you'll soon become aware of his capabilities, old friend; it's only a matter of time…"

This, however, spoke something to Gyrich "You mean, you're actually going to…" but it was the other scientist who nodded, a cruel smirk creeping on his slightly creased face "Precisely that, Mr Gyrich – precisely that…" and the two mutants listening in suddenly found themselves shuddering, as they were very well aware of what that was. They didn't have any time to wonder though, since they knew they had to act quickly.

But when Warren – unwilling to risk Betsy's mental health, tried contacting the Mansion on his com, his partner noticed worriedly the growing frown on his face "What's it, luv – no one on the other end?" Angel, though, shook his head "I think they're jamming any signal that's not their own – and they catch all unknown frequencies, even ours." He snarled "The bastards are damn well-prepared." The psychic checked her own communicator, but was soon forced to abandon it, as the result was exactly the same.

"I guess, if tech's failing, it's good old-fashioned telepathy again." she muttered, concentrating as hard as she could, only for her eyes to shoot open mere seconds later "I…can't send anything…" Her frantic gaze sought out the blond mutant's, a sentiment horribly close to fear dancing in her plum-coloured orbs "I'm blocked, Warren – the gits are truly using something to stop my powers…"

"Exactly like I feared - there aren't just collars…" he finished, his own insides becoming increasingly tighter "They've developed something bigger with the same effects – a defence shield against mutant powers, or a device that can 'turn us off' at their will, like we're some freaking batteries…" And in both their minds the same terrifying prospect had formed simultaneously, but neither really dared say it out loud…

However, before either could shake it off, downstairs Gyrich asked "Forgive my ignorance, but how did you manage to build such a giant energy source, Director Hunter? It isn't an easy job, by any means, particularly when considering the sheer size of your and Dr Trask's creations." Betsy let a smirk grace her lips – the man had relatively quickly deciphered the black-eyed scientist, who seemed to love bragging about his ingeniousness. And Hunter fell for it like clock-work "See, this is where our special 'guests' come in…"

His more than ambiguous reply, however, set the alarm off in the two present mutants, as Angel whispered lividly "The prisoners…" while his girl could hardly hold back her own anger "What are we waiting for then?" but the blond mutant stopped her retreating hand "We have to learn what they're doing to them, and where they're – their state's vital to how we'll get them out, especially now that we can find ourselves powerless, and potentially captives too."

Meanwhile, the discussion below continued full-speed, as Gyrich had apparently demanded better explanation, which Hunter was more than delighted to provide "Two of them can be used as veritable solar panels – during the day only of course, but it presents no problem for the efficiency of production. I employed several of the results of my earlier 'researches', so they're now able to withdraw and generate energy, more than ten times their usual 'capacity'." The NSA operative frowned slightly "Why do you keep the others, though – only for tests?"

"Actually…" the Director started then paused for a moment that seemed endless, before continuing "It's a no – they aren't that many, in fact. But the reply to your query is simple really – they're my 'inspiration'." An awfully disturbing smirk was growing on his features again, when he noticed Gyrich's totally baffled look "I guess, you could say, that I am a man with a notoriously odd way of thinking." That reply not only left the government liaison feeling even further apprehensive around the grey-haired man, despite all his undeniable qualities, but also was a sort of signal to the mutants in the vent.

"I've heard enough!" Betsy spat out, as she picked herself up and headed quickly towards the corridors, with Warren in tow, murmuring "My thoughts exactly…" They rounded a corner hurriedly, and Angel steered his partner in the direction of the upper level "We must find the prisoners' location and send the Mansion a message ASAP!" And before she could object, he added "And you aren't using your telepathy, 'cause we don't know how it will leave you!" Yet, as they stole towards the darkness to avoid several guards, she mused aloud in a whisper "But if they're disrupting the signal we have to use one of their frequencies."

The blond mutant smirked mischievously "Precisely what we're about to do, darling!" and with the same grin he gestured towards the door they had just reached "I noticed it on our way downstairs – thought it could come in handy." She couldn't help a smile of her own, as she saw the sign saying 'Command Centre' "Perfect, luv – I knew there was a reason I'm with you of all men." Angel only drew her close for a second, in a silent sign of his acceptance of her banter, as they listened in, waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

In the meantime, however, the conversation between the three men hadn't finished at all, yet. "Why are you helping us, Mr Hunter?" Gyrich asked, completely out-of-the-blue to both his companions, who looked at him perplexed. Their confusion, however, was short-lived, as the Director replied, completely calm, his eyes rather distant "Let's not forget **_they_** have an advantage they don't deserve. So why shouldn't we have one as well – or several? Plus," he narrowed his gaze, rage blazing in it like a wildfire "it was a mutant, who made me who I am…" Neither of the other two really understood this last, but they attributed it to a personal grudge. And all the better, they thought delighted – their unexpected ally had no potential whatsoever for betrayal…or so they believed…

Apparently catching onto their musings, Hunter addressed them both - his eyes suddenly so steely, oddly looking as if they truly were made of metal "Worry not – I'm positively on your side, tell your Senator that!" He turned to the NSA operative, who had put on a growing smirk of satisfaction, as he shook the developer's hand firmly "It was truly a pleasure, Mr Hunter, and trust me – they'll pay…" The strange scientist nodded absently "For sure…" His eyes though, suddenly travelled upwards, his face wearing an expression as if he was trying to hear something. However, before either of his companions could even mull it over, it was gone. Instead, he spoke to them both "I have to continue with my work – if you'll excuse me, gentlemen." prior to departing with swift strides.

* * *

"There must be at least five – guards and operators." Betsy murmured, then trying to access her telepathy, but being met by a blank wall, as her mind refused to cooperate, apparently 'turned off' once more "But I can't feel my powers again…so it's gonna be the other way, I guess… Get ready!" Angel nodded wordlessly, preparing for a 'hand-to-weapon' confrontation, since he too had tried to get himself in the air, but had succeeded only barely, and with an effort that had almost drained him.

They opened the door gradually without making a single sound, and it wouldn't have alerted the men inside, if it weren't for one not having his back towards it. All present had immediately grabbed their weapons, creeping slowly to the opening, ready for a surprise strike, but it turned out to be them who were surprised. For, when three of the six positioned themselves on both sides and in front of the door, it suddenly flew open with a bang.

The third guard's gun was swiftly kicked out of his hands by a veritable fury in purple, while the ones on the flanks got a couple of jaw-breaking blows from a man, with what looked like wings. Before any of the rest could react, whether by shooting at the intruders or firing the alarm, they were knocked out cold by the pair, who then proceeded to attempt a contact with their comrades in Bayville, as well as try finding the prisoners' location.

Angel cursed violently, as he punched several more keys, without the desired result "I can't override their frequency defences, and even if I manage to, I'll still need quite the time to break through to the plans, which we don't have!" The ninja, who was keeping the look-out meanwhile, turned to him, her mind working feverishly "Then we find only the schemes for this place, and we get to Velocity to tell the others – at least, outside we'll have our powers back! And hurry, luv - I can hear them coming, someone's sounded the alarm!"

The blond mutant nodded, typing furiously, but just as he had finally broken into the full plans of the complex, he turned exactly in time to see Betsy being attacked by a couple of watchmen, as others who looked like soldiers, ran behind them, ready to take on the mutant pair. Seeing that he was about to abandon the screen to help her, Psylocke shouted at her lover "Don't stop – they must at least receive the schemes!" while Angel yelled back through the noise "I already have them! I can recall them almost perfectly too – let's go!"

And plunging into a heated struggle, the two X-Men, with great difficulty, succeeded in breaking through the guards' ring, which was rapidly closing in on them, and ran down the first corridor they saw. Flashing by several corners, barely avoiding the now heavily-armed sentries hot on their heels, a single thought was running through their minds – if Gyrich and Co. had the local military with them as well, the whole situation was disastrous already.

* * *

Once Hunter had left, Gyrich looked at Trask quizzically, and the latter only shrugged "I told you - he's odd. Genius, but as weird as it gets – I can only be guessing what's going on in that head of his." The politician pursed his lips "That isn't what I meant, Bolivar… Where on Earth did you find him to begin with?" The scientist became pensive "Come to think of it, it's actually him who found me… It was strange really, I can't explain how it happened – I had already moved the project to Genosha three years ago, and suddenly I literally stumble on this guy, who knows exactly what I had been working on, and asks me to let him help with the development. And voila - we get Nimrod and the collars, as well as the broader schemes. He even aided me in Master Mold's building and powering – improved my designs and more…"

The government liaison brushed his fingers over his chin in a contemplative gesture "And so, there is another reason to distrust him…" seeing Trask's surprised expression though, he elaborated "No, Bolivar – we **_can't_** let his talents out of our grip, but a closer supervision is definitely in order, as well. I want to know all he does and with whom – plus any new works he starts, whatever their nature." The scientist was about to protest, knowing how much his colleague hated others meddling in his work, but wisely decided against it, instead nodding in accord with his supervisor "I will keep an eye on him – yet, I still don't get the reason."

At that though, Gyrich eyed him dangerously, his whole stance betraying tension "Because **_we_** keep all in control, **_old friend_** – as it should be, even it comes to our chief developer, In fact, **_especially_** when it concerns him – he's way too **_independent_** for my tastes…" Just as he was saying that, however, Trask's com-link rang alarmingly, and his eyes narrowed as he tugged Gyrich in the direction of the exit.

"We have a break-in!" he clarified to the NS agent, as they hurried along the corridors, with the scientist gathering all guards and troops he saw on the way, shouting orders left and right, before turning once more to his companion "I think you'd better stay here, Henry – we have no idea what we're up against." However, said man didn't get the chance to put in a word, because another, familiar voice chuckled "Well, Trask, perhaps you don't, but I **_accidentally_** happen to be privy…"

* * *

They literally burst out through the nearest emergency exit, and Betsy took a breath suddenly feeling a pleasant tingle at the back of her mind. She smiled tiredly at Warren, who was trying to catch his air as well "Luv, they're back!" He too finally sensed his wings lift up powerfully, his whole body running with force. "We're outta here, Bess!" he murmured, and before she could take another breath, he scooped her in his arms flying off towards Velocity, as she clung to him exhausted, a sick sense rising from her stomach while he gathered height "I so hate this…" But he simply smiled at her, and somehow, that alone made her feel a bit better.

She didn't even wait for him to land completely, jumping from his embrace, and they dashed into their chopper. Warren, while still running, took out the disk he'd downloaded the plans on and thrust it into their transmission system, as Psylocke immediately got to start the engines to take them to a safe place, where they could wait for the others. However, Angel soon cursed under his breath, frustrated to no end, and his girlfriend whirled towards him, abandoning her own work, only to blurt out "What is it?"

He gritted his teeth, nearly punching holes through the keyboard, as he continued trying to transmit the data "They're still disrupting the signal, Bess, I can't get it-" Before he could finish though, a huge explosion shook the craft, sending both mutants flying through the cockpit towards the back. Dizzy and disoriented they tried to pick themselves up, but it turned out that both had been hit by some pieces of rubble from the front part, the blow having destroyed all systems, communication included.

They were, however, able to hear multiple orders shouted outside, the sound of metal clashing and laser weapons being readied to shoot, but what got them worried the most was the faint smell of fuel coming from the damaged reservoir. Both knew they had to act quickly, and losing no time Psylocke, despite being aware that it would exhaust her close to death, given her present condition, nonetheless gathered all her powers. Using their telepathic bond, she swiftly went into Angel's mind, managing to forward the complex's blueprints along with their situation, praying that any of the Mansion's telepaths would get it.

No sooner had she done that though, and another, even bigger blow hit Velocity, sending it truly up in flames – a real pyre, blazing through the darkness that had fallen while they had been scouting the factory. Outside, a tall, broad-shouldered man's completely-black eyes' irises were now literally burning, the colour of molten gold, a triumphant smirk stretching leisurely on his lips…

And meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, a red-haired psychic stirred violently in her sleep, startling a bit the man in whose embrace she lay. On seeing her frantic expression he immediately shook off his lingering drowsiness, worry for her wellbeing rushing through him like a jet-stream. But before he could ask anything, she whispered, her voice shaking "It's Bess and Warren… Erik, they…" anxiety swam deeply in her eyes "I think they're dead…"

* * *

He definitely hated crash-landings – they were too much of a pain in the butt, but time-travel almost never offered a soft spot to end on, so he supposed he was used to that nowadays. But now that he finally managed to get a good look around, one thing was for sure – his 'partner' was so in for it! And standing up with a very annoyed sigh, dusting himself off in the process, the man wiped his emerald-coloured hair away from his eyes, only to fix them on the other accompanying him, with the best dead-glare he could muster "Bantam, you miserable idiot! You've taken us to the wrong place – that's not New York, you dolt!"

The considerably smaller and plumper man called Bantam made another desperate effort to stand, but as it proved – futile. And seeing him lie on his back, horribly resembling an upside-down turtle, the green-haired man suddenly found it hard to choose what to do next – continue snarling at his companion, or start laughing hysterically at the latter's much-less-than-dignified current position. But in the end, he decided on the former, since laughter was way too uncharacteristic for him, unless it came from gloating about something.

So, finally gathering he'd had too much already, the taller of the two grabbed the other by the collar and pulled him up on his feet, nearly strangling him in the process, yet seemingly not noticing that. Hauling him roughly to look at their surroundings, he spat out "Does **_that_** resemble a city to you, moron?" Bantam whimpered, visibly afraid by the other's outburst "B-but, boss, it may be dark, but I'm sure that's the right direction – I've never failed in my job!"

"And you'd better pray it's this way right now, as well!" Bantam's knees were clearly trembling, his whole chubby form shaking from terror, as he chewed out "B-boss, t-this is the main continuity and t-the t-time's the first decade of the 21st century – j-just where we're supposed to be. That's exactly the place, his signature was last registered in – and since he hasn't contacted anyone back home yet, he must still be here!"

Before he could answer though, the taller man's com-link beeped sharply, and he took it out, replying in an utterly frustrated tone " **What?** " His eyes, however, grew wide in the space of a mere second, as his voice changed just as rapidly to almost respectful " **At your service, my Lord!** " Bantam too drew closer to the communicator, eager to listen in on the, as it seemed, very unlikely to be pleasant conversation. " **I deem, you have finally reached your target, Fitzroy.** " the sterile, mechanical tone of their 'employer' still sounded like his worst nightmare to the mutant he was addressing. Nonetheless, the latter tried, and surprisingly succeeded, to not shiver, as he replied " **Yes, my Lord, we're at the place – now, all we have to do is look for our man.** " not that he had even the remotest idea where to start.

The voice on the other side went seemingly dead for s split second, but then, resounded again as clearly as if its owner was right there with them " **Get on with it – you are well aware of the situation's urgency! And, Fitzroy – you know, that I do not tolerate failure. You may have certain privileges, Mutant Traitor, but unless you locate and safely return my heir, it is guaranteed that you shall be treated as all the rest of _your kind._** " These last two words were pronounced in a flat, emotionless tone, but the crushing hatred behind them made even the otherwise unshakeable Trevor Fitzroy gulp noticeably.

Even so, he managed to keep his composure, as he returned " **Understood, my Lord – Fitzroy out.** " then turning his com-link off and glaring at Bantam "You **_definitely_** better pray we're at the right place and time, dimwit – or that old pile of junk will have our guts on a platter, if we don't bring his precious offspring back, before the Resistance finally takes over!" The little mutant eyed the other concerned "Is it that bad?" and Fitzroy looked at him irritated "Of course it is, you good-for-nothing scum! They have all of Europe, now Asia as well, there're rumours for a secret base in Antarctica, not to mention that infuriating woman's growing more powerful by the day – as if the abilities she already has weren't enough!"

"Is it true what they say about the boy?" The time-traveller's lips grew thinner by the moment, as he replied "More than true, damn it – I've seen the little bastard actually. He incinerated my whole division, almost took me out as well – I somehow got lucky then. He's downright creepy if anything! Can you even imagine – a kid that's born just a year ago, now looks as if he's at least ten, **_and_** to top it all, has still more power than his parents combined!" Bantam frowned slightly "Truly baffling, since she didn't age him quicker. But she doesn't let him fight…I'd thought after his father's death he would join their ranks-" yet, Fitzroy cut him off "Of course she wouldn't, brainless thing! Would **_your_** mother have? Hell, not even mine would, were she alive - he went on his own that time!"

He stopped for a moment, then sharply continuing "But that's not the point – their Leader died, even though his whore broke him out of the camp, and now she's hell-bent on revenge for her man. Add to that our current task, and all the problems it sprouts, and guess what – we've got the short end of the stick again, 'cause once we return, with or without who we're looking for, we'll still get killed for sure! We return alive, with him, and the Resistance will have a field day hunting down the 'Mutant Traitor' **_again_** ; we fail, and our 'dear' boss will make certain they do get us and quickly by that. So much for survival!"

He paused again, this time seemingly to be able to take a breath, before pondering aloud "But where in this blasted place can 'our man' be? And how on Earth did he end up here?" Bantam shrugged "When the Lady pushed him through time, he can't have got strangled somewhere in-between like she wanted him to, since we know he's here. So, maybe he just lost direction, like we did the previous occasions, and instead of returning, he found himself in the past."

But his superior shook his head "He can't have – if anything that blasted robot knows his way perfectly. And the sole reason's either he doesn't recall how to go back, or he doesn't want to, which can mean only one – he's planning something, but beats me what that is!" he clenched his fists, anger coursing through him like a raging river "Why does it always have to be **_me_**?" before turning to Bantam "Come, you moron, we must get to the city – I hope at least someone in this place has heard of him, not that he's that easy to miss."

"Uh, Boss, don't you think we'll be rather…standing out in the crowd?" and that finally prompted Fitzroy to cast a look at his helper's sickly-green skin, and then at his own armour, frowning exasperated "For once, you're right…" then concentrated on his suit's technology, turning it into a get-up of normal daily clothes, before glancing at Bantam "But, you'll be quite problematic to hide, and since I have no time nor desire to deal with it, you'll stay the way you are. And, I suggest you hope that anti-mutant hysteria hasn't escalated yet." The smaller man though, knowing his rotten luck, murmured "Fat chance!" but nonetheless sauntered after Fitzroy. It was going to be one heck of a ride – just like always…for them…


	9. Stronghold Of A Fallen Dream

' _Telepathy'/"Mental Answer"_

" **Flashback"**

_Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 8: Stronghold Of A Fallen Dream 

"All X-Men report immediately to Control – this is an emergency of the highest degree!" boomed Xavier's voice over the Mansion's PA system, catching the two who had raised the alarm already on their way, with Magneto pulling on his gloves and fastening his cape mid-movement, while Jean strapped on her belt, checking her com's functioning, as they went. She tried hard not to dwell on the myriad of thoughts, which threatened to swamp her in the cold desperation of their fatality. And his calming warmth enveloping her shivering form helped her efforts greatly, a wave of comfort emanating through their link, as they entered Control.

Once inside, Magneto immediately started getting on their computer the schemes Betsy had sent to Phoenix, and which she had already shared through their bond, while the Professor sighed, taking Cerebro off only to rest his head in both his hands, nearly exhausted from the effort "I couldn't get any signal from either of them… I'm afraid Jean's sensation might prove true, after all-" but Thunderbird cut him off abruptly, nearly punching the wall with his fist "They're not dead, damn it! It **_can't_** be true!" He still managed to keep his composure, but only barely, and the others suspected he'd break down soon – in the end, the nature and depth of his feelings for Psylocke were no secret to any of the rest.

"Neal, they're doing all they can to find out what is their condition." Moira tried to reason with him, but his anger only rose "Why are we still sitting here? We should be on our way to that place!" However, Jean cut in, opening her eyes a bit frustrated, since her telepathic search for any life signs from their friends had given rather ambiguous results "Thunder, there may be a hope, but I won't lie to you - it's pretty slim. Still, we can't just barge in there - that complex is like a fortress! It's packed with guards, the local army and the government are on their side as well, and don't forget the Sentinels, or that new robot they have built. Plus, there's a protection of some sort that negates mutant powers, like the collars, only on bigger scale – and unless we think this through, we're walking straight into a trap!"

The silver-haired mutant beside her turned to the Indian, adding "I understand perfectly your feelings in the current situation…" his gaze flashed towards the redhead with well-hidden emotion "But we cannot jeopardise even more lives, by acting too hastily." He swept his look over the team "Jean is right – we need preparations, and good ones, or we risk turning from rescuers into prisoners." He more than stressed his point, and Thunderbird, now seeing the reason behind his words, murmured a bit calmer "What's the plan, then?" and Magneto started explaining "The negator must be taken down first, after we figure out its range, through either flight or-" Before he could finish though, Kurt put in "That'll be my job – I can port in and out quick enough, vithout any danger to get stuck somevere for too long."

The two field commanders looked at each other, mentally assessing the pros and cons between themselves, as the others felt a bit awkward at witnessing the exchange – as if they were intruding on something private. Not even a minute had passed, when Jean turned to them "Kurt it is then." before Erik eyed said mutant in particular "But you will be careful – and report after each attempt." while Amanda looked at him just as seriously "And don't you dare not come back in good health!" Nightcrawler could only nod in agreement with both, as he embraced his lover for a long moment, before he addressed the others "I'll meet you right at the starting point – just call to tell me its coordinates." And since Jean had already given him the complex's exact location mentally, he lost no time, teleporting towards the first stop on his way to Genosha, as it was too long a distance, to take on one go.

"It'll be suicide tah land straight on the island, we need a base somewhere close." Logan interjected and Phoenix rubbed her chin pensively "He has a point – besides, there were some traces of their life forces, but without going there, I can't tell for sure…" Just then another voice spoke, from what the X-Men correctly guessed as the doorway "Why not try S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Tanzanian facility? After all, they do owe you for saving their asses so many times." Everyone intuitively whirled towards the speaker, who predictably wasn't alone. Magneto sighed "Wanda, the Brotherhood most certainly is ** _not_** going anywhere, if that was the idea behind your unsolicited presence."

Then though, his frown slowly melted into an expression of gratitude "But your suggestion may be of use." The Scarlet Witch smirked "I knew, I had that renowned family genius." while her father turned to his red-haired companion, still caressing her forearm soothingly, infallibly relieving her ill feelings. Their eyes met, and Jean, having grasped easily his silent plea, smiled at him understandingly – the Master of magnetism was indeed hopeless in talking with government people. Especially Fury, who simply loved trying his patience – even if Erik's was infamous. So, she used her telepathy to contact the secret agent, who had nearly jumped in fright at her call, but had agreed to Wanda's proposition with the speed of light.

However, dissuading the Brotherhood from joining the operation was no easy task, and tired of the argument brewing, Xavier attempted a compromise, fixing all of them with a glare, which promptly shut them up, then clarifying "St John, Wanda and Avalanche are going too – the rest of the Brotherhood stays, and" he glowered at them again "I won't accept objections." His face creased with concern "From what we know, they wish to test their 'toys' – and we may well become their first target." And at this news, all of the remaining mutants, even Tabby, found themselves powerless to voice any protests whatsoever.

"Neal," Xavier looked at the Indian "I think, you're a bit too stressed to join just yet – you'd better stay behind as well, until they're done with the negators." The dark-haired mutant was about to say something rather angry, that he was going to regret later, but instead he looked down as if embarrassed "I see what you mean, Professor… And you're right." Yet, instantaneously his eyes shot up, as he clenched his fists determinedly, addressing Magneto and Phoenix "But when you figure out the defences, you guys make sure you call me!"

Both X-Men nodded at him, Jean beginning pensively "As for after we finish our job…" Logan slammed his fist on the arm of his seat "We blow the place all the way tah hell - I'm done with playin' nice!" The other men and Wanda exchanged several glances, then signifying their own approval of the plan. Phoenix eyed Magneto, who winked at her "You and I…we share the same thoughts on the matter." and she let out a relieved breath - for once everybody was in agreement.

Just as they were about to leave, however, Jean stopped them "One last thing. I wasn't exaggerating - the numbers, both human and robotic, are highly in their favour..." yet, to her inward delight, the looks all met her statement with, said only one – the operation was going through, no matter what. And as they swiftly went to the hangar, she felt Erik's arms draw her into his tall form, his mind returning _"You won't get rid of me that easily, Miss Grey!"_ and that finally let her hopes soar a little, as she replied _'I wouldn't dream of it!'_

Right when they going to board, however, a disturbingly cheerful voice met them from inside the Blackbird "We've readied the plane, and we can take off!" All mutants outside the craft looked at each other, taken aback – they never learned! And surely, the owner of the voice emerged fully uniformed, and busting with enthusiasm. Logan immediately reprimanded the blond teenage girl "Paige, **_yah lot_** sure as hell, ain't going anywhere – and I mean it!" Still, another, this time dark-haired girl of Asian origin protested "But the call was for all X-Men!"

Magneto raised a brow though, clarifying "For all **_adult_** X-Men, Xi'an – who, last time I checked, did **_not_** include you, or your group. Who else is here?" And one by one, the entire senior class of the Institute exited the jet, wearing the guilty expressions of being caught red-handed. "Jean-Paul, Rahne, Kevin, Jamie, Josh," Jean swept her gaze individually over each one, making them visibly uncomfortable, then eyeing the first two to show up "and of course, you girls – just as I thought… Now listen, we can't take you, because you're needed here," they suddenly gave her rather intrigued looks, and she smiled inwardly; as that was exactly her plan "to protect the Institute, which may be in very real danger." The young squad was now practically jumping with excitement, yet Multiple asked, still a bit incredulous "Do we get to fight? As in for real?"

The red-haired psychic nodded in earnest "If the situation takes such turn, you can bet you would. But only if you go back to bed now." and unsurprisingly, they practically flew gleefully out of the hangar, as Jean felt Erik's mental smile _"I couldn't have said it better myself, Flare."_ and she returned it, putting in _'They just need appreciation…What can I say – the legacy lives on!'_ Yet, while he started the engines, and she concentrated once again on the more than vague traces of their friends, none of the team could really get rid of the heaviness and tension that had swallowed their minds whole. Which weren't helped at all by the scene, they witnessed, when they finally landed in their destination.

* * *

For, no sooner had the X-Men started exiting the jet, having landed in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base, and their ears were nearly blown off by a **_very_** loud quarrel. They were actually surprised it hadn't shattered all glass around yet – especially, since they now saw a certain, blue-skinned shapeshifter, her expression somewhere between resignation and frustration, as she reprimanded harshly her one-eyed colleague. Fury, however, merely frowned at Mystique, replying to her rage with slight irritation "Last time I checked, Darkholme, you were neither my boss, nor my mother, and certainly not my wife – so, would you **_please_** be so kind as to **_quit_** rubbing my mishaps in my face!"

That, though, made her smirk "If it weren't me, who would do that noble mission?" However, before he could answer, a sudden cough announced they weren't alone anymore. And both rapidly spun around, only to face Avalanche, Pyro, the Scarlet Witch and Wolverine. Fury simply stared at his subordinates for a whole minute, while Mystique immediately chastised the first three newcomers "You were supposed to remain **_out of_** sight, until I indicated it was safe-" but Lance stopped her mid-rant "We aren't kids anymore – and this whole mess concerns us as well! Or you've forgotten we might get on the receiving end too?" Raven just rolled her eyes "Who do you take me for? Of course I haven't!"

Logan, till then only listening to them, now finally spoke, with a dash of suspicion in his voice "And yah claim to have nothin' tah do with the situation, huh, Patch?" Fury, though, spat at him, sudden anger rushing in his veins at the notes of disbelief he'd sensed in the feral mutant's tone "Nothing whatsoever, damn it - I wouldn't be here otherwise, now would I?" he deflated a bit, biting his lip "When I get my hands on Trask and whoever else is in this…"

However, noticing the puzzled look Mystique cast at the jet, Wolverine grunted "We had to check out the uproar – yah two were loud enough to wake the dead. But yeah, Red an' Magneto're still in there." At his mention of that last, Raven had noted a subtle tone of what sounded like hate, but wisely decided to ask later. Instead, she resorted only to a raised eyebrow in the Canadian's direction, as he went with Lance and St John to talk with Fury.

Yet, just as the shapeshifter had boarded the jet, and exchanged a bit of friendly banter with the red-haired telepath, a man she recognised immediately, came into their view. Yet, he had seemingly not noticed her at all, his gaze in fact never leaving Jean's, ever since he'd entered their field of vision. And even though she had been aware of the developments concerning these two, the blue-skinned woman still got a real jolt, when seeing the results now right in front of her. Especially, since it was neither a fake nor a show, but an instinct, coming from the deepest parts his being.

Mystique's reverie was quickly broken though, when Magneto addressed her, with what, to her even greater shock, could be nothing but civility, and genuine by that "Once the rest return on board, Fury and you would like to partake in our planning, I presume?" And understandably, she was caught out of words, though only for a split second "Of…of course." He only nodded, turning again to Jean, that same unusual light from before burning in his eyes "The others are coming."

But as the remainder of their group, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Director included, filed back in the Black Bird, each taking a seat, the metal-wielder squinted his gaze a bit at the last person to enter "Now, there is a surprise…" which made both Raven and Jean look at the door, and the latter ran straight to Storm, who pulled her into a tight hug, as she exclaimed "Welcome to the team again!" The weather witch just shook her head meaningfully, then exchanging a friendly handshake with Mystique and Wanda as well "Charles and Fury told me what happened, and so here I am - the vacation was too long anyway."

However, almost right away, Storm's expression changed sharply to taken aback, and she muttered "Am I seeing who I think I am, or my mind needs a thorough check-up?" And Jean realised instantly her magnetic partner had stayed behind - still a bit apprehensive around those not in on his addition to the team, she knew. "Yes, 'Ro," she nodded to the African woman "that is indeed **_him_** \- and there'll be no attacks verbal or otherwise in his direction!"

What hit Ororo the most, though, was the clearly more-than-friendly interaction between her best friend and their former adversary, as they sat side by side, and she couldn't help voicing her concern, pulling Phoenix aside a bit abruptly, and stating crisply "Me. You. Right after this is over. A **_very_** serious talk!" But it was Jean's companion, who answered "I hate to disrupt your parental surge, Storm, yet this is hardly the setting for it." and the white-haired woman couldn't hold back a glare at Magneto, who returned only a raised eyebrow.

Fury, on the other hand, chose that moment to interfere, meaning business "Once Nightcrawler returns with the negating device's range, we must take it out at all costs." In that same moment though, a loud bamf was heard, and the blue teleporter stood again among them, panting heavily. "Kurt, you okay?" Jean asked concerned, as both she and Raven went to him to check for injuries. He, however, only breathed out "I'm fine, guys. And I have vhat ve need." The two women took him to sit, and as he finally found his breath, he went on "Though, they had it turned on full power this time, and I ported right into its scope in the first attempt - got avay only barely." at which Magneto eyed him, frowning "Did I not instruct you to be careful, and report after each try?"

And his scalding did indeed make the German quite uncomfortable, since he both knew the other man was right, and that there were two awfully determined women, to whom he was **_so_** going to owe a **_very_** good explanation. In fact, the one present was already glaring at him reproachfully, and he couldn't hold back a gulp – he was in one helluva **_big_** trouble! Yet, he was immensely grateful for the magnetism master's timely return on the main issue, as he silently prompted Kurt to relay his experience.

"The full scope, including any residual effects, is a little less than mile and a half, in radius around the sole building. Their detection sensors start right after that, going up to an additional mile." the blue mutant took a deep breath, as Magneto suggested pensively "We need something with far reach, that won't arouse their suspicions too early…" and Fury added, with barely withheld anger "…which automatically rules out missiles or the like."

Jean, though, had something rolling in her mind, and she and the silver-haired co-comander exchanged confirming looks, before she remarked "But our powers will do." Mystique shook her head "You will be negated - it 'switches off' mutant DNA." But the redhead gave the others a slightly smug smirk, mirrored by her male partner " ** _DNA,_** but not its 'products' so to speak – not our abilities. And if **_we_** are out of range, they - sent alone, shouldn't have a problem with 'infiltrating' straight to the device. We know its location within the building from the plans, and it will be down in a matter of minutes."

She paused for moment, her expression unexpectedly growing a bit dark. "There is a bit of a problem, though…I haven't used my energy and matter powers, ever since they returned…" neither anger nor reproach marred her voice, as she caressed lightly Erik's palm, and he smiled mentally, glad that she appreciated his concern "…so, the only practice I have with them is from the time, I used to employ them only on a cosmic scale…" she looked at the metal-controller, a worried streak in her emerald eyes.

Said mutant, unlike the rest, easily understood her train of thought - and the anxiety underlying it. Nonetheless, he simply smiled at her reassuringly, giving her a firm, affirmative nod. Seeing the rest's puzzled looks, however, he clarified "I shall use my electromagnetic fields to channel Jean's powers, as well as stabilise them, so their potency doesn't surpass what we need." before she finished describing their plan "I can conceal the effects of magnetism, while my command over matter will deal with all barriers. And the blast will destroy their sensors on 'exiting'."

She turned to Kurt "It's time Thunderbird joined us – he's waited long enough…" While they awaited the teleporter's return, though, Pyro finally came to ask "When did you come up with all this?" But he was quite startled, as Jean shrugged "Just now, actually." and Magneto gave the flame-manipulator a matter-of-fact look, answering his and everyone else's unasked question "We're simply very good at improvising." prompting the others to proceeded with examining the complex' maps, guards' positions, and the prison block. In fact, they were so immersed in their work that they nearly jumped, when the two missing arrived, like them more than ready for action. "Let's go!" and suddenly no one needed any more words…

* * *

The beeping of medical apparatus was the only sound that swam around the four men, while the first two of them checked on the quite unstable vitals of the two bodies, lying on a couple of operation tables, in the med-bay of the base. "They're barely alive, Hunter, why do you want to prolong their misery? It will be way less troublesome to just switch the things off!" Trask remarked. The Director, however, only bent over the blond man, lying on his stomach on the first table, murmuring warningly "As I said, Bolivar, **_I_** happen to know what **_you_** don't. They're necessary to me, and are actually far from 'barely alive'. She's simply in a coma and he has some serious burns, but other than that, they're in quite good state – apparently, he shielded them both with his wings at the explosion, which is why they're damaged so badly."

He frowned at Gyrich "And before **_you_** ask, I needed the defence off for awhile, so the injections of his healing blood I put them, could work." Trask, however, immediately turned directly to the fourth man present - the Head Guard "What were they after in the Command Centre?" The soldier shook his head "It's impossible to tell what's been taken, Sir. The control panel was blasted off in the whole commotion."

The Director, though, brushed his goatee contemplatively "It doesn't really make a difference now..." He eyed the lieutenant "They'll get well very soon, and then I want them transported to the prison block, already secured – I alone will interact with them!" Gyrich, however, stared at him wide-eyed "Now, hang in there, Hunter – last time I checked, ** _I_** was the chief supervisor! I must question them – and report to the Senator." Yet, the black-eyed scientist wasn't intimidated by the NS agent's display of power at all, instead simply stating in a deathly-calm voice, as he fixed the other man with his black gaze "If you interfere once again in my work, I'll leave you with nothing to report about, but one huge heap of scrap metal, and with no one able to rebuild what I will ruin."

The auburn-haired man was all, but laughing at him "You're bluffing – they mean as much to you, as they do to us, perhaps even more, you won't destroy them!" But the strange scientist only returned an unreadable expression "Maybe…But I wouldn't place my bets on it, if I were you." which then melted into a conceited smirk "So, as the saying goes, it's either my way…or the highway, **_Mr Gyrich_**." Said man clenched his fists, trying hard to stop himself from attacking the infuriating man, and surprisingly succeeding, though he wished he had landed at least a couple of punches. "Enough!" Trask snarled at both of them, before turning to Hunter "Nicolas, take them, if you need them." The Director nodded, then turning to the Head Guard "Follow my orders to the word – there can't be any mistakes or mishaps."

The lieutenant saluted, exiting after the black-eyed scientist. Trask breathed a sigh of relief, then addressing the NS agent, who was growing angrier by the second "Henry, I'm afraid, he's speaking the truth – without him we'll still be in the first stages, we can't afford to lose him! But listen, what matters, is he will give us what we need! And I'm willing to pay the price." Yet, the government rep only sighed bitterly "But I'm not sure I am…"

* * *

The air was still, with an odd sensation of menace woven within its layers, as the two – both airborne, took their position, as close to the outer sensors as possible. Their hands were clasped tightly, while she used her telekinetic touch and he – his electromagnetic perceptions to pinpoint their targets with certainty. Eyes met, determination and readiness raging in them, and she whispered to him mentally _'The fourth underground level – in the far east corner.'_ He nodded, his lips quirking upwards, as he added _"The back-up is right above that one, but in the northern side…"_

And without breaking their linked hands, Phoenix started calling her recently returned powers, tapping into the Universe's limitless sources. Then, using her command over all energy, she released enough of it, to form the decisive blast. Meanwhile, Magneto let out his own abilities, shaping a tunnel of sorts, but much larger than the width of her, already quite huge beam. He felt that she was putting all her efforts to contain into its current parameters, so he maintained a very careful scrutiny over his channel, immediately tightening it around the beam of energy, holding it safely inside this cage.

She took a deep breath, preparing for the next step, still a bit worried whether it won't put too much pressure on him, but his mental smile gave her his answer. And she didn't hold back anything, letting loose her abilities, pushing the beam lightning-quick to their targets, as his fields directed it, while she moved the whole concoction effortlessly through all barriers on its way, undetectable for all. Mere seconds before the end though, Phoenix split it in two, shooting the beams at their respective aims.

And outside, both she and her partner felt the results, as the enormous blast shook the whole building and the ground in a radius at least two miles, akin to a small earthquake. Before there was any answer from the base however, they withdrew their energies in a flash, destroying on the way back all sensors that could detect them. Then, calling the others mentally, Phoenix flew with Magneto towards the complex, both rapidly sensing their success, yet the scene that their friends witnessed when they got there, nearly knocked the air out of their lungs…

…She was surrounded by her corona of flames, her eyes burning with golden-scarlet blazes, while his whole body was bathed in a blinding, bluish aura, and his gaze - the only visible part of his face under the helmet, glowed an unnatural, garish white. They were wholly oblivious to the arrival of the others, or the soldiers rushing frantically beneath them, shouting orders. In fact, they released their hands, only to lean into each other, while he caressed her silky tresses, both of them admiring the smoking crater they had created in place of half the base, as the inferno still raging in it illuminated the distant smiles on their features.

The whole area was actually immersed as if in the light of a veritable sun, making every single detail of their surroundings unusually clear. And on the background of the previously pitch-black sky, the other mutants could now see two giant, shadowy shapes, forming behind their team-mates – a raptor with majestically spread wings, and another figure, whose nature they couldn't determine. Yet, as fascinated as they were by the view, the rest of the X-Men knew they hadn't time to lose, and Thunderbird called to the two, oddly unsure of whether they would hear him at all "Hey guys, snap out of it – we need to get moving, or we're virtually sitting ducks out here!"

But they didn't even look at him, still lost, both in simply watching their work's results and in their embrace, each holding on to the other tenderly, yet, as if for dear life. Until, finally, Magneto replied, a strange smile forming on his lips "They can never get **_us_** …" while Phoenix whispered with a similar grin "Because we aren't of this world…" and Neal stared at them, highly perplexed, since both had spoken like they were in a trance. Yet, he got no answer to his shock, because the two's mutual reverie was broken rapidly, as they sensed the bigger danger that was about to erupt from underground, any moment now…

* * *

The entire place was in complete chaos, people running around either in panic or trying to bring in some order, mostly unsuccessfully. Part of the military stationed in the building were quickly dispatched to put down the huge fire, while others were sent to secure the prison block and production facilities. Trask was already there, checking feverishly if anything important was damaged, while Gyrich was absolutely baffled, and as if rooted to the ground.

Hunter, however, to everyone's shock, hadn't even trembled at the huge tremor that had shaken the whole complex to the core. Instead, he stood up calmly, turning to the Head Guard "The time has come, lieutenant – get our two patients to their cell at once, and then release all of our special forces!" he smirked cruelly "They won't stand a chance…" The man simply stared at him "But, Sir-" yet, the Director glared at him, his black eyes now glowing a strange, golden hue "Now, lieutenant - Nimrod too!" and the soldier didn't dare not comply, giving his subordinates immediate orders to this end.

That, though, helped Gyrich finally shake off the daze, as he eyed the scientist as if he were mad "Hunter, you idiot, we can't risk exposing the project too early, just for a couple of missiles, or whatever these were!" yet, the other man gave him his best killer look, danger oozing from him liberally "Gyrich, these weren't weapons, but mutants! And it's high time we saw our toys in action," a hint of sarcasm played in his tone "so you can tell your Senator." The auburn-haired man bypasssed that however, still unable to believe his ears "Mutants? Weren't your defences supposed to keep them powerless?"

Hunter, on the other hand, seemed completely unabashed, as he put in "If you haven't noticed, both the main and the back-up are destroyed – apparently, they knew what they were looking for, which means they and our two guests play for the same team." And while the NS agent was trying to process that new information, the other continued pensively, mainly to himself "That small problem with the development, that we couldn't solve, nonetheless turned out to be vital…" Before he could muse further on it though, his com went on, as Trask shouted from the other end, over the whole noise " **Master Mold is undamaged, so are the rest, but the place is a total mess! And you'll never believe this…** "

Hunter, though, simply declared " **I'm aware, and I have ordered their immediate release, Bolivar – we have mutant invasion on our hands.** " Gyrich could almost see the other scientist's shocked expression, but Hunter didn't give him time to react, instructing " **They mustn't get to the prisoners, Master Mold, or my laboratory! The rest is unimportant.** " The voice on the other end stiffened " **I have given orders to that effect already, they're secured, the new captives included - Trask out!** " and the Director only smirked…

* * *

"Oh, my goodness…" was the sole phrase Thunderbird could muster from his position in the air, next to the X-Men's field commanders, as all of the team had now approached the burning complex by both sky and ground. They had received Jean's warning in their minds, since both she and Erik knew what was waiting for them once they had taken out the defences, and were now in battle mode, ready for the inevitable 'welcoming committee' of the robotic variety.

And sure enough, the ground beneath them started to shake again, as the four airborne X-Men saw the soldiers withdraw from the scene, knowing they were being sent to other parts of the base to prevent further intrusion, but also that they had to make way for their further forces. They had expected them to be many, but all mutants gasped in pure shock, as the Sentinels exploded out in a huge, never-ending stream of blackness, against the still lit-up background, which Phoenix kept burning for more diversion – and for her own enjoyment.

In the space of mere seconds the sky had turned dark again, the only lights coming from the robots' eyes and anti-gravity devices. In their midst, however, with what horribly resembled arrogance, flew a different Sentinel, which the mutants easily recognised from Betsy's transferred memories – the virtually indestructible one. Nimrod… And they knew that they had no other choice, but to first defeat the newcomers, as the way to their comrades' traces was now fully blocked. Through the thoughts of some flashed the idea of splitting up, but it was abandoned at once, when reason told them they had much better chances together. Besides, from the sheer number of robots they saw, it looked like their adversaries had made a seemingly undetected mistake – they had unleashed on them all the robots at their disposal.

So, exchanging a thought to that effect, Phoenix and Magneto smiled at each other – they were just given the chance to kill two birds with one stone, leaving then only Master Mold, as he wouldn't be able to produce any more that fast. And that simple fact added something more to their already iron resolve – hope, as every one of their group held their ground or air firmly, a single thought haunting their minds – they were going to make it, all of them…

* * *

The faint screams and orders of guards, from what seemed miles away, were the first sounds that reached the still hazy mind a certain, purple-haired psychic, as she started to awaken. Opening her eyes with considerable effort, she managed to actually sit up on what for all purposes felt like a bunk in a prison cell. And unsurprisingly, she did indeed find herself in one. Her neck suddenly felt very sore, from what she supposed had been lying in the most uncomfortable position imaginable – the bloody bastards had probably just dumped her and Warren on a pile somewhere…

She stopped herself mid-thought, glancing around frantically, only to let out a breath of relief at finally seeing her lover on the bunk opposite hers. Getting up as quickly as she could in her still dizzy state, she sauntered to his unmoving form, touching him lightly, worry gnawing at her like poison "Warren? Luv, say something…" but all he gave out was a small groan. That alone, however, made Betsy virtually leap in happiness, as thanked every saint she could remember. He was alive, apparently they had let his blood heal him, though she could still see some faint scars – burns, she suspected. Not to mention, there were quite the blood stains on his wings, making it impossible for her to tell whether they were fine.

His pulse was normal, and fortunately he sported no other injuries. Yet, she couldn't shake off the odd sensation that something else was amiss with him - that is, until the moment she noticed the collar he wore, and her hand automatically flew to her own neck, now feeling the reason for its soreness, as she let out a rather loud curse. And they were naturally on self-destruct regime, should either of them try to take them off, Psylocke mused, rage surging inside her akin to a tsunami.

In the same moment, though, an unknown female voice asked, seemingly out of nowhere, till Betsy realised it was actually coming from the cell next to theirs "Hey guys, are you new?" But before the psychic could answer, another woman from the same containment unit called out anxiously "Davis, is that you?" then stating a bit calmer "I know - you've come to take me away, haven't you?" Her inmate, however, hushed her "Heather, it's not your brother, luv - we have new additions." And as the one called Heather sobbed quietly, probably in her cell-mate's chest, Betsy heard the other woman sigh, whispering painfully "Davis isn't coming back, my friend – none of them are…" Psylocke, however, was now powerless to stop the obvious question to the first female "Are you, by any chance, British?"

She could almost see the other's smile, as she replied "The accent didn't give me away, huh? I'm Lila, by the way – Lila Cheney, beginner rock star, got abducted right after my first big concert. And don't mind Heather – she's been a bit unstable even since these fiends killed her twin, Davis, and caught her." She paused, sighing "Poor thing got snatched during a surfing competition in Australia three months ago, along with that blond guy in the cell right opposite yours - I always forget his name. He's actually one of those, they use like bloody batteries-"

Before she could continue though, another, this time male voice, with a thick accent cut her off "I'd really appreciate it, if you didn't call us that way, Lila-san." Betsy, though, couldn't believe her ears "Shiro? We scouted the whole of Japan for you, and they've got you here – goodness!" The Japanese mutant known also as Sunfire scoffed "Probably my clan would not have wanted to bear the shame – caught by mutant haters, and now being used as power supply." The ninja could clearly sense the thick wave of rage spreading from him, but she couldn't really blame him, when she too was feeling the exact same way. "Who's your inmate?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her, yet, it was said man, who responded, his very voice startling her "Who's asking?" and Psylocke gasped "Oh boy! Alex?"

A form moved quickly from within the opposite cell, and now she saw clearly his unmistakeable, blond, blue-eyed self, as he too looked at her shocked "Betsy? Thank goodness – I thought no one was ever gonna find us in this hellhole!" She, however, gave him a sceptical face "Well, I doubt we'll be of any help – Warren's still not fully awake, and we're both furnished with collars like you, so escape's out of the question for now, I'm afraid."

Then though, she rapidly recalled something, turning to their next-door neighbour "Lila, had there been any other deaths?" and the other Brit sighed "Only one, but completely needless, if you ask me – she was a teleporter called Blink, or Clarice, from what we managed to learn. Hunter disposed of her because she couldn't control her powers. But I overheard him saying that he had wanted her for her origins, not for studying, or using her abilities like the rest of us. And the same goes for the teen, in the cell next to...Alex – yeah, that was his name."

Havok, though, interjected "They're insane, Bess – part of that boy's body is destroyed, and he can only live with his powers, but they don't take his collar off for more than an hour a day! I'm afraid he may die..." Psylocke furrowed her brow "Then, we better pray the team comes soon… Lila, what do you mean Hunter's studying your abilities, as in performing genetic experiments?" She felt the slight frown on her fellow Brit's face, as the latter replied "Not really, no – he's just trying to discover how our powers work. Sure, he's using DNA samples, but he's not cloning us or anything, though I know he's utilising some old project of his to enhance Shiro and Alex, so they can withdraw enough energy for the blasted robots."

The Japanese mutant, however, added "That's not the only problem – he is actually studying mutant DNA's mechanisms, to transfer them into technology to build in the Sentinels. But we don't know how far he has got in this." And Betsy suddenly found herself sickened to the core, understanding finally Hunter's words that the captives were his inspiration - he was stealing nature's gifts, to benefit his own perverted creations, like some Doctor Frankenstein.

"Is your neighbour alone in there, Shiro?" the psychic asked, a surge of care for the boy coursing through her, and to her relief, Sunfire shook his head "There is another with him, but he's not in that good a condition himself - recalls nothing from his past, except his first name." He frowned "Hunter, however, thinks he'll soon join me and Alex in powering the production, as he has quite potent abilities to do with energy… Gabriel-san – are you awake?" he called to the amnesiac mutant, but there was no response.

Sunfire shrugged "I guess not – he appears to be quite weak actually, barely withstands the tests…" Yet, before he could say anything more, a tired voice came out of the last cell "I'm stuck on this planet now, aren't I…? But **_he_** doesn't understand…my companion isn't going to make his project work – he needs the Blood of Beginning, which he can't get, not while the fire stands in his way…" Betsy eyed the Japanese mutant puzzled, and he elaborated "He rarely makes much sense, when he talks – must be the memory loss. And he has been listening to Hunter's babble way too much."

Yet, the strange mutant went on, unbothered by his words "You here know nothing, do you? I don't feel a bond with this place, I just ran away – from one prison to another…" Psylocke, however, finally got some inkling, as to his odd talk, turning to the others, who were already listening in eagerly "He's getting flashbacks – bits and pieces still, but his memory may be returning. Though, even I can't tell what he truly means, not without my powers anyway. But that Blood of Beginning…sounds quite interesting," she frowned "not to mention alarming."

Havok eyed her sceptically "You mean, Hunter may be trying to make some super weapon out of the entire DNA he has from us? A **_living_** creature?" he shook his head "Betsy, the man's so obsessed with his machines, that I sometimes think he has liquid steel instead of blood running inside him…" At that very moment though, they all heard a loud bang from outside, and people rushing even more than before, to what sounded like an intrusion. All the other captives withdrew quickly to the depths of their cells, afraid they were in danger of some sort. However, only Psylocke realised what exactly was happening, whispering to herself with savage pleasure, as she gingerly sat down next to Warren and caressed his hair softly "That's the way, guys – kick their sorry arses!"

* * *

Meanwhile outside, mutants and Sentinels were already locked in a deadly confrontation, yet to the former's unpleasant surprise, the robots happened to possess negators too. Thankfully though, these worked on a much smaller scale than the main inhibitors they had destroyed, yet still managed to negate Storm's flight abilities, when she got within a metre and a half from them. Nonetheless, the mutants still had some advantage, and a cruel smirk played on Jean's lips, as she used her powers to tear apart, blow up, melt, or simply disintegrate to mere atoms a good portion of the robots. And despite having, unsurprisingly, found out that the robots had no metal in them, Erik's eyes glowed pitilessly, as he deftly employed his electromagnetism to destroy their internal mechanisms, or control these, using them to turn their weapons against their own, so they annihilated each other.

Storm and Thunderbird, on the other hand, had drowned the stream of artificial assailants that had surrounded them in a veritable torrent of lightning, electricity and scorching plasma, gradually covering the surface below with useless junk. Meanwhile, the mutants beneath them had a different plan, dashing straight towards the base, drawing unfailingly nearly a quarter of the robots after themselves. The Sentinels now chased them on the ground, and Lance and the others were forced to dodge their incessant attacks for some time.

Then, however, Logan gave the agreed signal, and their entire group whirled abruptly around, as he immediately threw himself at one robot after the other, ripping them to parts with his claws. In the interim, Wanda used her hex powers to disable a number of robots, as John torched the ones targeting him – a happy grin stretching his features. Lance, for his part, shook the earth under those after him, making them crumble, forcing their bodies into several openings he'd caused in the surface, crushing them inside, as he tightened the holes closed.

Yet, though these on the surface were receding progressively, the Sentinels in the air remained alarmingly many. Plus, there was still Nimrod, who had stayed out of the battle so far, just watching from a distance, like a true commander, Jean thought, biting her lip. She and her partner were holding their front as firmly as before, but being still a bit apprehensive about her most recent powers, she didn't use them for more than individual attacks.

However, seeing that the rest on the ground still had quite the danger to deal with, she turned to Storm and Thunderbird _'Neal, 'Ro, go help the others – they need it more than us!'_ Both gave her shocked looks, highly reluctant to leave the two alone, but realising that she was right about Logan and the others, they did as asked, flying to them and joining their ranks. Wolverine, who had witnessed the exchange couldn't hold back shouting at the two newcomers, as he cut off another robot's head "What in hell's name're they thinkin' tah do?" Neal only shook his head resignedly, before yelling back, while blasting off the couple of Sentinels himself "Knowing these two - the impossible!" And the entire group shuddered inadvertently, grasping easily what that may entail…

However, although privy to that possibility herself, Phoenix didn't change her mind, knowing there was no other way. And meeting Magneto's gaze, she spoke to him telepathically _'They're way too many, and we may not have much time - but I want you out of this one, I'll use my teke instead!'_ However, the determination in his own eyes told her his decision, and she gasped, close to terrified _'This time it may kill you, make your body's molecules literally fall apart!'_ But instead, he simply gave her a smile, clasping her hand in his tightly once again, as he replied through their link _"Normally, I'd do anything you ask of me, Flare – not this time, though. I know better than to try dissuading you, but I'd be damned, if I let you take this on alone."_ His gaze was imploring _"I have faith, my dear one - in both of us."_

And suddenly Jean found herself breathless, but not at all because of the battle, as both – hands moulded together and still destroying the robots, tapped with increasing speed into the very depths of their abilities. Unwinding their telekinetic and magnetic fields respectively, they weaved them into a powerful structure, its shape akin to a hand about to close into a fist of sorts, placed behind the backs of the unsuspecting robots. Then, they directed it towards the remaining airborne Sentinels, who weren't quick enough to evade it, suddenly finding themselves trapped in a huge dome of cackling energy.

They instantly tried breaking the spherical barrier, employing all their improved firepower, but in vain, while Nimrod, who had finally rushed to their aid, decided to first run an additional scan of the two mutants, and this distracted him for a short moment. Yet, it proved enough, for him to swiftly find himself in a similar cage, and as he and the other robots struggled uselessly, the two mutants gathered their powers for the final strike…

It started off as a small ball of energy, in the centre of the force bubble the Sentinels were caught in, rapidly expanding in all directions, until it had turned into an enormous orb of blinding light, which had swallowed them entirely. And mere minutes later, in their place there was nothing more than dust, as two, somewhat tired mutants exchanged weary smiles.

* * *

However, their delight was to prove quite short-lived, because Jean had been too engrossed into her most recent powers, so utterly enjoying the way they engulfed her whole being, pulsing into her every fragment. But as she had delved even deeper into the sheer feeling of having once more this lost-before part of her, a familiar, enticing tug, now sprang from her very core. And she instantly knew – that was the object of her almost desperate anticipation, still only in the bud, yet its full development was just a matter of seconds, if she went on like this. She barely held it back, ready to face Nimrod, but her mind contemplated vehemently what she had sensed, powerless to block its effects from taking over her completely.

The Space, her stars, were drawing her irresistibly, no longer out of reach. Mere moments…and she would have once more her infinite freedom, able to leave behind the planet that had been turned into her prison. So very close…that she let only her instincts lead her. And, flying rapidly out of the atmosphere, unwittingly making the teke part of the force field encasing Nimrod disappear, she sensed her final evolution cut loose from within her genes, gradually sweeping away all remnants of the mere mortal she'd been born as. Just a little longer, and her powers of time-space teleport would open once more the familiar getaway to what she held dearest…

* * *

It had happened in mere seconds actually, as all of a sudden, while they flew towards the special Sentinel, Jean had whirled instead upwards, to the depths of the night sky, a mixture of longing and anticipation flashing in her emerald gaze. And before he could even blink, she had flown right towards it, leaving everything behind, in chase of what to the rest seemed elusive. Magneto had, however, realised instantly what had occurred, having felt through their bond the change that was budding in her. And, completely unconcerned about anything other than his red-haired partner, he flew right after her, ignoring even that now, with both her teke and his magnetism gone, Nimrod suddenly found himself free, and launched right at their team-mates, who had barely managed to destroy the Sentinels attacking them.

He knew she disregarded his mental calls, which asked frantically whether she was alright, and the further he went in her path, the bigger his deepest, most painful fear became, eating at him like a lethal disease. He would never stop her, yet whatever her decision, he was now agonisingly conscious of a simple, but nonetheless truly vital fact – that the question of inability had never really stood. Because he was ready to follow her, for as long as there was breath in him, and even after that – no matter to where, or whether she would accept him as companion… But even though his whole being tugged him towards her, yearning to be with her as she went through her last evolution, he was aware she wanted to do this on her own. And so, he forced himself to stop at the very brink of the atmosphere, holding his breath anxiously, yet still keeping their link wide open just in case…

* * *

 _What she held dearest…_ Jean stopped dead in mid-flight, the meaning of the phrase she'd used suddenly taking over her whole self, as she couldn't help glancing back at the place she was leaving. And at the man, she was so painfully aware waited for her choice, ready to accept it, whatever it was, and who despite it, would still tag along with her, even to the end of infinity, though it may mean his death.

But the call within was so potent, that she turned once more towards the vast darkness, for the umpteenth time seeing the Flames of Space burn around her, as if they weren't still light years away. In fact, they felt so near now, that she could almost touch them, recognising with a distant smile each and every one. It had been so long ago…but her favourites, two special supernovas, she had thought long-dead, still blazed full force against the sheer beauty of the blackness - **_his_** Twilight… Completely blood-red…theirs was such a rare, but nonetheless, utterly absorbing colour, so much like **_his_** eyes. His endless gaze, in which she had always felt like drowning - but never hopelessly. For, he had made it clear, where his heart lay, all those eons ago – only she hadn't noticed. Or had purposely ignored it, fearful of giving in to her own heart's buried, denied desires.

 **"The Scarlet Twins...They are for you - to remember me by, when I am no longer here…"** she had said smiling, as he had held her with the most infinite tenderness, so long ago, that it felt in another life entirely… But the end of that conversation was something she wished to forget, as it ripped her heart to bits even now. Yet, unbidden, from the very depths of her older bond, his voice still reached to her, regardless of her wish to keep him out _'We are nearly there, my Eternal Flame - do not dwell on the past any longer… Our longings will soon be fulfilled, you simply need to follow your self – and like always, I will be waiting for you there, at the end of the star-line, amongst what you hold dearest…'_

And despite her conscious self's protests against it, she surrendered, powerless to stop herself from slowly blending her soul back into the connection, she had denied her whole life, whispering "I'm here, my Dark One…" She was growing closer, deliberately doing it at an unhurried pace, enjoying every bit of the experience, knowing he too proceeded the same way as her and for the same reasons. She could already sense his mind's brush with her own, his touch on her pleasantly tingling skin…when equally powerful, a stream of memories and faces rushed through her glaringly. Could she really leave them to their fate, in those final, violent moments of deciding whether they lived or died…?

Yet, her whole self reached out towards the one tie, that she knew she couldn't let herself have anymore with a mixture of breathtaking longing and desperation. And it threatened to crush her completely, making her nearly cry out, as the sheer impossibility of choosing was literally tearing her in two… It was like she was entangled in a battle, she couldn't win either way…until a pair of dazzling, sky-blue eyes, full of the strongest sense of loss there could be, assaulted every piece of her. And their bond's equally great power - the same, she had been suppressing so far, afraid of hesitating in her choice, now didn't let her take long to reach it…

Turning her whole self towards her evolution's spreading, she pushed it violently back into its dormant state, locking it within the same boundaries that held it before. It would rise again, but later, when she had sorted out her still divided self. For, she knew she couldn't leave yet, not when they, when **_he_** needed her. Though, in the latter case it wasn't for mutant-kind's survival at all, but it had everything to do with what she was denying to herself once more.

So, brushing her emerald gaze for one last time over the endlessness of eternal freedom, and sending a silent plea for forgiveness to the other one who had always held a piece of her, she flew back into her prison once more, though deep inside, she knew it had long ceased to be such – especially now, that she had **_him_** in her life. And that alone was worth staying for - at least, for some more borrowed time…

* * *

Waiting…for someone with rock-solid patience like himself, it was supposedly unproblematic, but these several, excruciating moments of anticipation had proved to take more than just their toll on him. However, mere minutes after he had felt her departure and the alarming block in their link, he had also sensed her decision. And meeting her mid-way to where he'd waited, utterly helpless to hold back from embracing her as if she'd disappear into oblivion if he ever let go, while she leaned on his chest in weariness, he was powerless to stop the torrent of relief from drowning him.

But nor was he capable of holding back the pain, that engulfed him equally much – hurt for her, born of her torment and the enormous sacrifice she had made. And he suddenly, finally, knew…realised, what that nameless emotion, which ruled his entire self when it came to her, was, and at that very moment, he vowed to let **_her_** know, too – before it was too late…

* * *

However, the sight that met them, when they finally touched the last layers of air above ground, made them spring into action immediately. For, their team-mates had managed to escape the advanced Sentinels' enhanced hand and eye-blasts and paralyzing whips only with minor burns and injuries. Yet, their current foe had turned out to be much more resilient. In fact, he seemed to actually 'read' their powers, then successfully neutralising their attacks, and forcing them to gradually retreat.

Erik, drawing his protective shield, sent several blasts at the Sentinel, shredding him to bits with his magnetism, only to curse under his breath moments later. "Only 'Ro's lightning and ice held him back, but just for some moments – the damned thing adapted to these, too." Thunderbird called at the two, while all dodged the blasts fired at them "He's freaking immune to mutant assaults, just draws back together after we had torn him to pieces – we might have to turn him to metal dust!"

This, however, made Jean swiftly realise what they needed, calling the others telepathically _'Guys, keep him busy, I have an idea!'_ They all sent her mental nods, while evading the incessant, enormously potent blasts and the disintegration beams, which threatened to obliterate them. They had managed to divert Nimrod's attention from Phoenix, when she attacked him from the rear, unleashing her fire on him and focusing it on several points.

Like she had anticipated, he was rather slow in answering her assault, as his scanning of her mutant nature had confused him, for it had provided two simultaneous, but completely conflicting results. Thus, she quickly succeeded in breaking him up in bits, then keeping these apart with her teke, and bypassing her team-mates' awed looks, she delved with her powers right into his structure's depths, only to alter it at subatomic level so much, that eventually… "I don't know about dust, but oxygen quarks sure help."

And they finally breathed in relief, yet unable to grasp her words – except Magneto, who had understood "Changing his structure to a substance whose particles are impossible to combine. Brilliant, Flare…" Jean only gave him a lopsided grin, shrugging "I realised I could get to him, since he couldn't 'read' me. Plus, I knew matter manipulation would pay up – if I finally got to use it." He sighed, rolling his eyes with mock resignation "You **_are_** impossible, you know that?" and she winked at him "But you love me anyway!"

Her words, however, though in jest, hit right at his gaping wound, whose name he'd grasped only minutes ago. And as they stealthily neared the remnants of the complex, still in full battle mode, his wish to share it with her became a veritable hurricane of emotions, eradicating mercilessly every ounce of discipline he had over his feelings. But he forced it to an abrupt, almost brutal stop…and it left him so painfully breathless, a sensation, doubled by a sudden jerk across his midriff. It was abrupt, but very short-lived, and he quickly soothed the others, Jean in particular "Just a slight disturbance in the electromagnetic spectre, and regrettably I'm still tuned in." She nodded with a knowing half-smile, while their team-mates finally let themselves catch their breaths.

However, their moment of rest was cut way too short, when Neal cursed wildly, and everyone whirled towards the complex, taking battle stances once again, as they saw they had though not unexpected, still utterly unpleasant 'company'. And one of the men they wished to send straight to hell with all their creations, now addressed them triumphantly, his eyes burning with an eerie glow "You attained the impossible – but that success ends here!"

* * *

It had come as the most violent shock he'd ever been subject to, as he gasped "Nimrod!" And forgetting completely that a rather ticked off Henry Gyrich was staring at him, in utter confusion as to his sudden outburst, the man known as Nicolas Hunter ran at inhuman speed through the corridors. The NS agent though, determined to finally uncover all of the Director's secrets, followed him swiftly, but his puzzlement was only doubled, as he saw they were in the destroyed part of the base, with the night sky looking down at them.

The black-eyed scientist, however, offered no explanation to his behaviour, instead muttering to himself frantically "I can't let it be lost! I can't…" and to Gyrich's complete shock, he looked upwards, shooting his right fist up and shouting to the heavens "I am here!" And before the politician could react in any way, the other man's right arm and then his whole body were shaken by an invisible force, until his form was engulfed as if by electrical current.

Mere seconds later it was over, but the scientist's shallow breaths made the government rep quite worried about their biggest brain asset "Hunter? Is all fine?" Yet, the black-eyed man whipped around, startling Gyrich so much that he jumped backwards, now terrified in earnest of his companion. For, as his eyes flew to Hunter, the latter spoke in a crisp, mechanical voice, which sent chills running down Gyrich's spine "The odds were highly against his destruction, but I couldn't really build my plans on chances, even if these are in my favour…"

The NS agent was now completely convinced he was barking mad "Hunter, what in hell's name are you-" Yet, his companion cut him off, fixing him with glowing eyes, which shockingly reminded the politician of the Sentinels "Nimrod is safe now. But I cannot let them obliterate my work, my future…" At that same moment, however, Hunter picked up his ringing com " **I'll be there in a minute – you've done what I ordered, right? Excellent work, lieutenant – Hunter out!** "

Then, he turned slowly towards the NS agent, who was nearly cowering away in fear from the inexplicable aura of power emanating from the Director "You are free to join, Gyrich – but stay out of my way." and said man could only nod, absolutely without a clue, but too paralysed to do anything. He followed once more, until they had reached the surface, and he saw that the whole guard and soldier body of the complex had gathered in the destroyed yard. And their mutant attackers were looking with a mixture of worry, anger and pure loathing at something at their forces' very front, as the Director took that exact spot too, stating evenly, yet with an arrogant smirk "You attained the impossible – but that success ends here!"

* * *

The whole mutant team had stopped dead in their tracks, when seeing the whole disgusting scene in front of them. In fact, all stared horrified at the mutant prisoners, including the familiar faces of Sunfire and Havok and their two missing team-mates, all forced on their knees, negating collars set on self-destruction, and several guns pointed at each. And behind them lined all the squadrons of guards and soldiers, weapons at the ready.

None of the rescuers faltered from their battle positions, prepared to strike at once if their adversaries made any wrong moves, while Magneto and Phoenix contemplated feverishly between themselves how was best to proceed without harming the captives. Even if it meant killing the whole band of troops that protected this darned place. However, the already very furious Thunderbird couldn't hold back any longer his revulsion at seeing Betsy being used as a living shield. And he snarled enraged, though the others tried to stop him from doing anything too hasty "I knew I was freaking right - humans really are this sick!"

Yet, Hunter only smirked cruelly "Who said I was one of **_them,_** either?" which prompted now even Gyrich and Trask to eye him in absolute shock and confusion, then exchanging fearful gazes. Ignoring them, however, the Director fixed instead his glowing eyes on the mutant team's two leaders "I would say 'long time, no see', if the time was at least the same. But seeing as to how I had initially missed that little detail, I shouldn't be that much unpleasantly surprised by seeing that you two are still running free, and in your case," he frowned at Magneto "unfortunately alive, as well."

The metal-wielder and the fiery telepath could only stare for a long moment at him in perplexity, until a heartbeat later something dawned on Jean. Yet while she shared it with her partner, who found it hard to believe as much as she did, though they both knew that was the only explanation, Hunter swept his hand in a grand gesture "But by all means, welcome" he gazed around himself, speaking simultaneously to the X-Men, his associates and the gathered soldiers "to **_my_** stronghold – the **_Bastion_** of both yours, **_and_** the humans' fallen dream…"


	10. Shadows Of What Could Have Been

' _Telepathy'/"Mental Answer"_

_Visions_

* * *

Chapter 9: Shadows Of What Could Have Been

** Previously: ** **"But by all means, welcome" he gazed around himself, speaking simultaneously to the X-Men, his associates and the gathered soldiers "to _my_ stronghold – the _Bastion_ of both yours, _and_ the humans' fallen dream…"**

And true to his purpose, the Director's words did have an effect on everyone, eliciting stares ranging from horror and shock to vague recognition all around, and making the mutants divert their attention from the prisoners, who, they had in the meantime realised, had been drugged into semi-stupor, completely excluding any chance to get them out as quickly as the team wished. However, Hunter's address for some reason affected Jean differently, as a particular piece he had spilled unwittingly ensnared her thoughts. Bastion…it was as if the word was a catalyst, triggering a dormant branch of sorts of her telepathy, which had already been shaken out of its slumber by her, albeit short-lived, final evolution, and whose effects she was powerless to stop from overtaking her completely.

For, out of the depths of Time, she found herself almost forcefully connected with another, very familiar astral presence, while through her mind's eye, flashed its silent, yet so vivid message - a warning myriad of memories, from a future that, she knew with her whole being, couldn't be allowed to exist, whatever it took her to make sure of this…

… _Betrayal leading to her imprisonment - as short as it was, but long enough for her captors to pump her with the drugs especially designed to inhibit her DNA, striving to ensure that she would remain in their control, so as not to impede their plans. The sounds of battle outside and Erik's voice, shaking with pain for her, yet soothing, despite his own injuries, telling her she was safe before darkness claimed her..._

 _Twenty years of recovery, her mind struggling to chase away the nightmare that was now reality - mutant massacres, creations turning against their creators, death camps for humans and mutants alike under the Sentinels' iron feet, endless decimation, and the end of almost everyone she'd known. It would surely have driven her into insanity, if she hadn't been constantly immersed in the fierce, unconditional love of two men, both - living, breathing, fighting solely for **her,**_ _and for the day when she would awaken once more…_

_Waking up, only to meet a pair of endlessly relieved sky-blue orbs, and the tears withheld in their depths, born out of knowing that she was finally out of danger, as she then caught another, this time crimson gaze looking on from the shadows, mirroring the emotions in the other man's… Destruction and blood raining around, while she brushed a silvery lock away from the peaceful face of the Resistance's Leader, as the harsh truth shred her into a million agonising pieces. But the light heartbeat from within the bump in her abdomen brought back her life and fire, as - rage building rapidly within; she resolutely faced a familiar, gloating enemy, vowing eternal vengeance on him and his kind…_

_And deep in a South Pole cavern, tears streaming down her cheeks, she clutched tightly the cold, lifeless hands of the only two men, who had ever held her heart – and who ironically, happened to be the sole ones, she couldn't bring back, finally letting herself truly hate the man, who had turned traitor of them all…_

It was too much, too excruciating, that she had to choke the scream of pain threatening to escape her lips, hurling the visions back to their source, at last able to once again feel her own body shivering in Erik's gentle hold. He quickly grasped that she was, thankfully, unharmed and recovering at a fast pace, enveloping her in his calming warmth, which infallibly helped her deal with the assault her mind had just experienced. Yet, like the rest of their team, he too had found himself reliving all the horrors, ache and losses of that mortifying possibility, though in his case, because of their bond, it had been as potent as her own.

However, while the mutants struggled for breath, still submerged in the sheer impact of what they had unwittingly witnessed in the past few seconds, and the implications it had concerning the current situation, the other two supervisors of the Sentinel project, finally managed to recover from their own shock at the Director's last words, with Gyrich snapping at him "I've had enough of your desire for control! What do you mean it's yours, damn it? Unless you've forgotten, Bolivar and I still run this scheme as well!" Yet, Hunter's blinding gaze pierced straight through the NS agent, and both he and Trask backed away in fear, as a cruel smirk gradually creased his features "Not anymore."

And before they could bring themselves to react in any way, both men found guns pointed at them too. However, when Trask gave immediate orders to the troops to withdraw, he was shockingly met with a whole bunch of defiant expressions, as the Head Guard stated right in his face "You are no longer the ones in charge around here." Yet, the bigger blow for the pair came when both Trask and Gyrich, unable to hold back their gasps of horror, as well as the mutants, noticed that about a hundred of the soldiers sported glowing gazes just like Hunter's.

"Oh, no…" was all the grizzle-haired scientist could muster, feeling his knees begin to buckle from under him, while his colleague couldn't even speak. The Director, for his part, didn't even acknowledge the other two men or the mutant team, speaking instead only to Phoenix "Despite your efforts, he's safe – and you'll never reach the other one. You won't take my future away from me again…" However, her whole air said 'Don't think you've won yet.', as she locked her flaming gaze with his, smirking "I wouldn't count on that, for, as the ultimate nexus being, my mind reaches through Space, Time and Reality, to every one of me there is, and could be, and I know you're no longer who you were – but nor will I let you be who you are for long…Bastion, child of Master Mold and Nimrod."

That acted like a real nuclear explosion, making everyone – even the soldiers, stare at the two, fully dumbfounded. However, the two human leaders of the Genoshan project were in particularly bad state from Phoenix's revelation. Gyrich in fact looked ready to be sick, whether from fear or simple disgust no one knew, as he threw the red-haired psychic a stunned gaze, gesturing towards Bastion "He's a robot?" But it was Trask – eyes glassy, and giving off the odd impression that something was stripped from their depths, who replied "Not completely anymore…which explains a lot…"

He was utterly shaken, his hands trembling, as he caught his spinning head in them, still trying to process the whole story "What did I mix myself into?" while Gyrich spat out to the hybrid, fists clenched and face twisted in anger, as he couldn't take his horrified look from those hundred sentries that sported glowing eyes "What have you done to them, you sick bastard?" his rage abruptly changed to a blank expression "What have **_we_** done…?" Yet, Bastion glared at him with a mixture of disdain and disgust "A bit too late for that, don't you think? I kept my end of the deal, and it's not my fault they got destroyed. But I have come up with something better…" He gestured towards the affected soldiers, and the mutants gasped, starting to realise what he wanted, as some pieces of the puzzle finally fell in their places.

"Yes, my Lady," he once again addressed only Phoenix, mock reverence marring his tone "I've planned exactly that – in fact, it's already executed…" he feigned a frown "But I can't let you take my inspiration from me, now can I? Not when they've proven so irreplaceably useful…" She only gave him a defiant smirk "Trying to play creator, are you? Though you should know by now, that the only one who possesses that power stands right before you – in fact, **_you_** are the very proof of that, and not even your sick experiments can change it!"

He narrowed his eyes, snarling "We'll see, if the ultimate role is really reserved just for you…" then turning towards the soldiers with a slightly mad grin "Prime Sentinels, show them what power **_your_** creator holds!" And those hundred of the guards and military of the run-down complex, whose eyes had burned like Bastion's, threw away their guns, as, before the dismayed looks of the rest present, their features twisted into a mixture of human and robotic, bodies grew considerably taller and more muscled, as skin and clothes acquired a metallic shimmer, becoming protective armour plates.

Gyrich couldn't stand the horror of the sight anymore, slumping unconscious in Trask's arms, and the scientist, used the resulting diversion, dragging his colleague and himself away to safety, and as far from Bastion and the battlefield as possible. Yet, while the affected guards changed, Jean traded a look with Magneto, and warning their friends to ward off their minds, the redhead sent a rapid telepathic attack towards half of the remaining soldiers, rendering them in a permanent coma. In the meantime, the rest suffered a paralysing brain stroke, induced by Erik's manipulation of their blood-iron, as his partner gave him a slight mock-frown _'Too bad we must stick to playing with only a few of the bastards.'_ And he mirrored the disturbingly-wicked smile gracing her features right afterwards _"But these will do too."_

"Storm, Wanda," the metal-manipulator then shouted at the two, while the team directed seismic waves, fire and hot plasma at the so-called Prime Sentinels, who closed in on the mutants progressively, leaving the latter once more with no other choice but to fight "deal with their weapons – we can't take any chances!" And a whirlwind swiftly caught all the discarded or dropped guns, taking them away from any possible users, as the Scarlet Witch hexed off their mechanisms. In the interim however, the Master of magnetism turned to their team "You know what we have to do!" and surprisingly, everyone except Storm shot him gazes of accord, even with the results he had just hinted at.

But the weather witch looked at him appalled "The X-Men don't kill humans!" He shot her a sarcastic glance, while firing his magnetic blows at them "Really, now? They will certainly appreciate it – if you can even call them human anymore!" Yet Jean addressed her friend too, her own mind working quickly, as she tried each of her powers on several Prime Sentinels simultaneously "He's right 'Ro – but we'll harm without killing, and then we'll see what to do with them!" That didn't convince the white-haired African either, yet she had no time to protest further, as they were faced on this occasion with something even worse than Nimrod.

For, apart from Phoenix's fire, which had actually turned out to be the sole able to harm the Prime Sentinels, they proved practically invulnerable, escaping even the most vicious attacks without so much as scratch. Their every weapon and mechanism seemed akin to commanded not by electronics, but by a real mind, their reactions and defences – as fluid, swift and complex as if following an inborn, natural instinct. And Magneto indeed made quite the discovery, when he used his powers to penetrate and check out their structure, instead of attack, then calling to Jean _"Their technology is akin to a part of them, but their brains and nerve system are still pretty much…organic!"_

The mutants' shock, however, was not to end there, as the creatures, seemingly realising they could no longer rely only on their invulnerability, shifted their arms or torsos into massive weapons, complementing their usual equipment, and aiming at the team firepower, almost equal in might to the enormous energy blows Phoenix had demonstrated mere minutes ago. That, though, gave the psychic the final clues she needed to discern what had caused this occurrence, and all the other drastic, and rather astounding changes.

And it made her blood run cold, as her telekinetic touch only confirmed her suspicions about them carrying a certain, techno-organic virus, which she, like all others, had considered the exclusive possession of one particular, immortal mutant. But how Bastion had got hold of it was a true mystery, since that wasn't contained in her future self's memories, yet its existence in the Prime Sentinels explained quite a lot - he was trying to combine natural and artificial, evolve his own race in a way, and their adversaries were just the start in that direction.

He had in fact stolen mutant DNA's mechanisms and the way these helped them rule their abilities, to give his creations the control that they displayed now over their, albeit mechanical, powers, having also succeeded in transferring into technology what nature had gifted the next step in human evolution with. And he had used the virus to join Homo sapiens and the robots into one, combining it with some more mutant genes, so that the subjects could withstand it, as it was usually lethal to normal humans, though there was only one who could ever mould together with it… And it struck her – the Blood of Beginning, the amnesiac Gabriel had mentioned to Betsy, and which she had got from her friend's mind after the latter had prompted her silently to look inside it.

Yet Bastion hadn't been able to get that of the source, because the Fire had stood in his way - she must have stopped him on time in that possible future, before mistakenly hurling him into the past, since she had had little experience with those of her powers, not having used them in eons. So now, he must have settled for weaker DNA, a descendant…which at last gave her the missing piece as to who the strange youth with the partly-destroyed body really was. Playing creator indeed…and it made her sick to the core.

However, while Wanda used her probability skewing to the max to allow the psychic to also employ her matter manipulation, and Magneto - his control over natural iron levels and electrical impulses, to take out the creatures faster, Phoenix recalled something more – the Prime Sentinels' foundation remained human not mutant. Thus, they were bound to be far less resilient against the virus, than a more evolved recipient of it like Apocalypse, even less so, because of the weaker version of his DNA that had been used. Hence, it was simply a matter of time, before the strain started to destroy their bodies.

So, Jean and her magnetic partner exchanged identical, predatory grins, having shared her discoveries through their link, while the other X-Men diverted their adversaries' attention from them and the Scarlet Witch – Bastion had failed, before he had even had a chance of succeeding, and that was all they needed to know…

* * *

"Relax, Darkholme, or we'll need to change the floor lining, after this is over!" the top S.H.I.E.L.D. agent breathed out, hating the feeling of powerlessness enveloping him, as he regarded his colleague's incessant pacing of the main monitoring room. The blue-skinned woman, however, gave him a killer glare, no longer able to restrain her worry, or her anger towards the almost nonchalant attitude her colleague was displaying "And how do you propose I do that? They have been there for ages, and haven't even called yet – what do you expect me to think, you insensitive bastard?

"It's my son, and people who matter to me, as unbelievable as it may sound, that are risking life and limb for yours and the Agency's sorry behinds!" But her fuming didn't get out of him the reaction she had hoped for, as he stated evenly "I guess the local government doesn't want to reveal what's going on there, in fear of exposing it, since they haven't broadcast anything on the topic even on their encoded frequencies. 'Sides, may I remind you that they agreed to help out of their own free will?" His slightly sarcastically raised eyebrow didn't fail to further anger the shapeshifter, even though he hadn't intended it for any such purpose, but she spat at him, nonetheless "That doesn't mean I have no right to worry, prick!"

She suddenly let out a breath, calming down considerably, no longer ready to pounce on the one-eyed spy "But how can **_you_** ever understand…?" That single phrase, however, and the distant, almost painful expression, which had passed, albeit briefly, over Mystique's face, managed to stir something indefinable in Fury. And he awkwardly took her hand, causing her to eye him utterly perplexed, yet it didn't make him withdraw. Nor did she take it away, as he muttered "Yeah…I can't imagine. Never had any kids myself - too much work, you see, and I'm hardly the fatherly type. Nor any friends really, when you're in the intelligence, you can't afford attachments, 'cause they more often than not mess up with the job…"

He noticed she was oddly neither angry, nor confused any longer, but her eyes sparkled with something akin to comprehension, as she put in tiredly, and a bit off-topic "Why do you love doing this then – vexing me to no end…? As some twisted kind of entertainment?" And to her surprise, he gave her a small half-smile "Partly 'cause it's amusing, yeah, but also 'cause you insist on doing the same to me – and I've started to rather like it. But can't let it show, now can I - won't help my 'tough guy' image."

Raven couldn't believe her ears, but she was sure she had heard clearly, and it baffled her, yet also made her spirits slightly higher. His hand didn't leave hers, and she could tell he was astounded, though pleasantly, that she didn't draw away either, unaware that this was the last he had wanted, having noticed how much reviving warmth there was in a simple touch.

"They'll be fine, probably something came up that held them for longer, but we both know they're professionals, Raven." his own, usually coarse voice's sudden softness startled them both, just as his use of her given name – for the very first time in fact, made her stare at him wide-eyed. Actually, she was close to shocked at finally seeing, not to mention feeling, that even Nick Fury was a warm-blooded, real human, after all – a fact, she had seriously doubted for the whole duration of their collaboration.

And unbeknownst to him, a small, meaningful smile touched her lips, as their linked hands gradually became tighter, seemingly out of their own accord, while she at last let her mind relax. Because, the current situation's very existence had just proven to her that there was always hope – even for the most hopeless of things, or people…

* * *

He could see it in their eyes, the blazing triumph raging, while they brought down his creations one by one, and far faster than he had ever hoped. Yet, he could do nothing but watch them fall, for if he interfered, he risked losing his own life - after all, they could be replaced, despite the time and effort it would take and the odd sentiments of attachment he had started having towards the products of his work, but if **_he_** was to perish, his vision would die with him. And he'd never give them, **_her_** the satisfaction, knowing that was exactly what **_she_** wanted - his unrelenting enemy, his eternal bane even in this time. Although it had long since ceased to be so simple, as he may have blamed her, hated her even for what had happened to him, yet he had also discovered that it had its benefits.

He had become the very embodiment of a possibility, he had entertained for some time already - that robots could cease to be man-made creations, and could become instead living technology, creatures of their own, with structure as refined as that of natural beings, but without their imperfections. Yet, this was something, his progenitors back in his future would never understand, immersed as they were in their quest for Sentinel domination – a heretic vision, that would have earned him his destruction, if they ever learnt about it, though one which could save them in the long-run.

Because they failed to see, that to survive their own species needed to advance as well, so that they could too receive gifts, like the ones evolution had bestowed on mutants, and becoming like **_them_** – the loathsome, flawed creatures of nature, was the only way to achieve it. Thus, reasonably, since robots refused to adapt, they were now faced with a battle they could never win, and this had made him delay his return permanently, until he had managed to reshape his future, giving his kind what he considered would grant them the ultimate victory.

He would still have to reconstruct the main participants from his history, as their presence and help was the only way for him to ensure his vision's fulfilment, and his own life and future. And hopefully, back in the place he had called home, they had forgotten about him, as he wasn't keen on waiting for that time's Phoenix to execute her judgement, since it was simply a matter of when, though he suspected that she desired to first see her mutants victorious, as a final humiliation to his birth race.

However, his current situation wasn't that good either, because even here she knew of and had lived out the pain he'd caused her, and would more than certainly not stop until he was a goner. Plus, though the mutants were now suffering much more serious injuries, than the cuts and bruises they had sustained, while fighting the normal Sentinels and Nimrod, they had also discovered the existence of the failure he had so desperately hoped to avoid…

He had had no choice, but to start with these patchwork creatures, since, even after so many experiments and tests, he still lacked the knowledge of how to do it properly – like her, when she had re-created him. And he knew, they were infinitely far from what he'd really envisaged as the next step in robotic evolution, being in fact natural and artificial pieces, forcibly joined in one body, almost literally glued together by the little trophy, he had managed to snatch from a now practically vegetative mutant.

Plus, he was equally aware, that the solution he had utilised to make their human bodies accept and merge with the virus, was hardly the best possible. But now, he was progressively unsure that, even if it were, they would survive the devastating force of her Fire – and its final judgement… Especially now that, having seen the frightful pictures of what would come to pass in their near future, unless they destroyed every single bit of his work, his adversaries were determined to do even the impossible, but to stop him. He felt a piercing pang in his insides, perhaps his dream was hopeless… But it was soon replaced by cold, ruthless resolve – for, Bastion was going to keep it living to the very end, whatever the means…

* * *

A whole lot of incapacitated bodies, much bigger than a normal human, yet not completely robotic either, now lay strewn on the already scorched ground, amongst the remnants of their predecessors. And the already, considerably tired mutants could once more breathe a bit calmer, as Wanda nearly collapsed from sheer exhaustion in Pyro's arms.

"It's over, Bastion." Phoenix's eyes bore a simple matter-of-fact look, as she addressed the hybrid, something akin to bitter triumph crawling in her voice "You've just proven yet again that I was right – and you can behold the end of your play with what is **_my_** sworn birthright." He, however, only gave her yet another disdainful smirk "I may have lost my patchy initial experiments, but that doesn't mean I can't make others. **_I_** live, and this is not the end!"

And with that, many thin long gashes of light erupted over his body, widening by the second, until a whole wave of energy emanated from inside him, enveloping his form in a force field of sorts. It moulded into his shape, working its way through the human appearance he had maintained, waking once more his original nature - and taking his attention away from the captives, though only for several seconds.

Yet, the X-Men took this as their cue, and not waiting for him to finish his transformation, they dashed for the now, close to unconscious prisoners, Erik sending a quick, magnetic blast into the collars' electronics', disabling their blow-up regime, as they then limply fell off their bearers. In that very moment, however, Bastion finally emerged from his change, having all the usual attributes of a Sentinel, but the size and general exterior were that of a human, despite the mutants' gut feeling, that he'll be a formidable adversary too.

And truly, when seeing their actions, he immediately launched on the team and the former prisoners, his full power on the highest levels. Yet just then, the Blackbird appeared in a bamf, several metres away and at once, when the blue, furry mutant who had brought it there ported away from it, the jet got covered by a magnetic shield. Bastion was clearly livid now, his whole being oozing liquid anger, as he snarled darkly "You won't stop my work, or what I've planned for the future!"

But his attack on the rescuers was swiftly stopped by a telekinetic field, encasing both them and the former captives. Phoenix and Magneto coordinated their powers in perfect sync, making the shields disappear simultaneously for mere split seconds, yet enough for Nightcrawler to teleport all of the freed mutants to the jet, together with Logan who was to fly it. And as Wolverine started the engines, ready to dash into the sky towards S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base, where their fuzzy team-mate had returned for a single moment just to get the plane, the two leaders withdrew their fields completely to allow it to gain height.

The whole group immediately engaged Bastion, so as to not let him get a shot at the Blackbird, yet he still managed to land a couple of blows on one of the wings, though thankfully, not enough to impede its otherwise safe escape. "You'll pay for this – and I'll watch you suffer, just like before!" Bastion spat out, the rage blinding him so much, making him forget completely about all else, as the sole thought running through his mind was of revenge, for everything he had failed at.

He threw his most vicious attacks at all mutants, Magneto and Phoenix above all, yet they didn't hold anything back in their own responses either, keeping their ground firmly, while Jean called to her metal-wielding partner _'Erik, we must get to Master Mold – all his defences went down during the fire earlier, I made sure of it!'_ And he gave her a silent wink, catching onto her unspoken idea _"We'll continue fooling around with Bastion's ego – and it'll be his downfall."_ She turned to the rest of their team right away, while all still fought the furious hybrid _'Guys, we need to split now, if we want to be done with all of this by sunrise!'_ and quickly grasping what she was aiming at, Thunderbird, Pyro and the Scarlet Witch used the short space in-between deflecting Bastion's attacks, to return her a trio of affirmative looks.

 _'Kurt,'_ Jean next addressed the teleporter _'you'll have to break in Bastion's lab – we need all the files from his personal computer. Before you leave though, turn on its self-destruct mechanism – nothing from there must ever see the light of day! And transport Neal, John and Wanda in Master Mold's chamber, but guys,'_ she glanced at the three quickly _'do it on my exact signal, 'cause I want to see Bastion's face when he realises what I've prepared for him!'_

They all nodded at her, projecting a 'We'll wait!', before Kurt disappeared in a bamf with them towards their designated targets. And in the meantime, the rest kept on diverting Bastion's attention from realising where the four had gone, taunting him at every opportunity, successfully playing on his ego and temper, and praying silently that he wouldn't regain his cool anytime soon…

* * *

"He's not here, you idiot" Trevor Fitzroy snarled at the still shaken, green-skinned mutant "and if you haven't noticed, you got us three whole years behind him!" Bantam, having just escaped unscathed from several anti-mutant extremists curtsey to his partner, trembled as usual, yet still managed to chew out "B-boss, t-this i-is where he first arrived, but I must have got the wrong turn in the portal-" The taller man roughly let go of him, cutting him off, both enraged and frustrated "That much I figured out for myself already! But why would he stay, since he has a time portal of his own, and why not use his powers – he always was an effing show-off…? Unless…"

And though such deduction appeared to him more than ridiculous, he couldn't help reaching it, his very insides boiling at the thought "That son of a bitch's doing something to change the future, he wants to rule for himself, and has been preparing his way - as if Master Mold wasn't enough!" He clenched his fists so tightly that his nails drew blood, yet he couldn't care less about the pain "And he sure as heck won't come back with us, but if we don't find and return him, we die! Damn it, why is it always us?"

However, he didn't have much time to wonder, as Bantam exclaimed suddenly "Boss, I'm getting a reading! Blimey, it's practically breaking the system!" and Fitzroy too checked the mechanisms of his armour, shooting back indignantly "I'm receiving it too – I can't believe the git's alive, after all!" His eyes squinted incredulously "And who would have thought…Genosha." the time-traveller pushed his green bangs away from his gaze hastily "We still have to deliver him back to his 'papa', if we're to live another day, so let's get going, pygmy." Yet, in that very moment, the green-haired mutant leapt three metres high in fright on hearing his com's sound.

He didn't dare to not pick it up, even in the present situation, and his master's stern, mechanical tone made the hairs on the back of his neck stand bolt-upright " **You have failed me so far, Mutant Traitor! And if you do not bring Bastion back until this next day comes, you shall not live to see the sunrise! She killed Nimrod already and is coming for me – my offspring is now our final hope…** " There was something akin to desperation in that last, yet Fitzroy brushed it off, too preoccupied to be afraid for his own life, as the junk pile never issued empty threats.

And sending his master a quick affirmative reply, he closed his com, whirling to Bantam, who was already prepared. He dragged his smaller partner by the collar, and calling up the energy he had absorbed and stashed earlier on, they went back to their future, since they couldn't travel through space, and were thus forced to use it as a starting point. However, the moment they hit the floor of Master Mold's chamber, they knew something was terribly amiss.

And sure enough, Bantam screamed, yet it drowned in all the noise around, as Fitzroy managed to push him over just in time, for both of them to evade the attack of one of the Resistance members, and the chief robot's equally violent reply. Crawling behind some rubble, from what turned out to be the ceiling, both time-travellers barely caught their breath and wits, as the green-haired mutant spat out "Fucking idiots – had to be crashing in just now!" but his rant was cut short, as he was forced to dive to his side, in order to escape the crumbling debris. Mutants and robots fought left and right, members of both sides falling one after the other, yet Trevor Fitzroy had only one thought swirling in his mind – survival.

So, he spat at Bantam, who had just managed to stand from having been bowled over by an overzealous Sentinel, hurrying to join the battle "Let's move, twat, or we'll be toast by morning!" The smaller mutant nodded frantically, signifying his readiness, and Fitzroy lunged from behind his hideout towards a couple of the Resistance mutants, absorbing their energy so fast, that they didn't even have time to scream. Then, with Bantam clinging tightly to him, he opened a time portal tossing his partner in, and jumping after him with the speed of light.

However, the tunnel swerved and shook dangerously, going awry for some reason. And the moment both mutants fell rather hard, on what was supposedly the Genoshan landscape in the unpopulated part of the island, they knew something wasn't right, as it was way too firm to be mere soil. "What the heck?" Fitzroy muttered, as they fought to regain their focus, and a scarlet blur assaulted their vision, while a quite obnoxious voice said "My, my, look what Time decided to suddenly drag in…"

* * *

The moment the comms had gone on, both people in the monitoring centre had nearly jumped, but had gathered their cool with lightning velocity, especially since one of the officers on duty had exclaimed "Boss, agent Darkholme, they've just landed - one of the operation team, and apparently the prisoners!" And Raven and her companion finally let out the painful breaths, caught in their lungs the instant they had seen the light, indicating incoming communication flare to life. Fury, who had already given orders to prepare the medical facility, now called them again, telling them to expect eight patients in mere seconds.

However, Mystique quickly let go of the relief, and its place was easily taken up by dread, as she asked almost blurring the words in the process "Is Nightcrawler flying the jet?" but the officer shook his head "No, Ma'am – it's Wolverine. Mr Wagner must have stayed behind-" The shapeshifter didn't wait for him to finish though, and completely by-passing her colleague's barely spoken 'Wait.', she bolted at top speed towards the hangar, where she literally cornered Logan, while the medics swiftly took away the former captives.

"Where's my son?" she fixed the feral mutant with a dangerous glare, promising bodily harm, if he didn't reply at once, and he knew better than to tempt fate – or the furious female before him. Nonetheless, he raised a hand "Take it easy, woman! Red needed him tah do somethin', so he remained with the rest, but he was fine last time I saw 'im." That made Mystique's anxiety dissipate, albeit not by much, yet she was considerably calmer now "Why didn't any of you sent communication – what happened in that place?"

The Canadian's brow creased in concern of his own, as his dark eyes bore a deadly glint, while he explained to both her and Fury, who had joined them "We stumbled on somethin' much bigger than jus' the Sentinels – and now both Gyrich and Trask're sure as hell regrettin' they ever mixed up with that nutter!" Seeing his companions' baffled looks however, and knowing they weren't going to let him go before he fed them everything, he said, rolling his eyes "Come, yah two – we better get tah a quieter place, an' I'll tell yah all I know."

And as they proceeded back towards the main monitoring room, both hosts sensing the story wasn't a pleasant one at all, Mystique was still unable to stop her heart from racing wildly. She didn't show any outward signs of her troubles, yet her colleague had quite the experience in deciphering usually unreadable people. Thus, he needed less than a couple of seconds to discern her inner state, catching once again her hand in his, glad to feel this simple gesture's instant effects on her, as she once again didn't draw away…

* * *

It was by no means an easy task, but prompted by the situation both time-travellers managed to not let unconsciousness claim them, as hazy minds and fuzzy eyes tried hard to assimilate what had happened. And through their thoughts, simultaneously shot the only logical conclusion – the swirling time portal had landed them in the wrong place. But before either had any time to mull over this occurrence or the reasons for it, they felt rough hands grasp them by the elbows, hauling them to their feet, and shackling them with some weird cuffs.

And as their vision finally cleared, they gathered their concentration, now realising that the scarlet blur was in fact the armour of the tall man, standing in front of them, wearing the most arrogant expression they had seen – he could sure beat Bastion in this one "You must excuse us for the welcoming, but we here aren't used to niceties, seeing as to who our usual 'guests' are." Their eyes darted around confused, now noticing their considerably futuristic, even for what they've seen, surroundings, and that with the exception of the man in crimson armour, their captors all had something in them, that just didn't fit for normal humans.

Seemingly perceiving that, the strange man sighed in mock apology "Pardon me for not introducing ourselves. I'm known as Eric the Red, these gentlemen are Shi'ar troops under my command, and the humble place you have errantly landed on is my space station – the last Shi'ar outpost, before the immediate Earth atmosphere. And don't think of trying to escape with your powers, for it will be both impossible and pointless – you'll have to return to your future, but in a very short time it will be no more, so I suggest you remain and enjoy our hospitality." the two didn't like his smirk at all "Permanently. Not that you have a choice really." His falsely nice air didn't do any good to the two time-travellers' already plummeting hearts, especially as they noted the strangers' weapons, which were significantly more advanced than anything they've encountered, even in their future.

Fitzroy, however, couldn't help struggling in his bonds, shooting the troops' leader a highly angered look "Shi-what? Last outpost? Who the hell are you, people - some mad aliens, watching us?" Yet, the glance Eric the Red gave them, froze the blood in their veins "I wouldn't add the 'mad' bit, but the rest is in fact true. We, Shi'ar are a highly advanced race, as I'm sure you have already realised by our equipment," there was a clear tad of cruel pleasure in his voice, his gaze dashing for a split second towards the weapons his soldiers were holding "and we have observed your measly planet for centuries, helping you out when the need arose. Or dashing your, sometimes way too alarming, hopes and aspirations."

His air grew even darker, as he went on "However, intruders aren't allowed here, and if anyone actually manages to infiltrate the station, whatever the means, they're punished with death." His features twisted in a face of something, that was supposedly mercifulness, yet one, which was more scary than appeasing "But this turns out to be your lucky day, gentlemen – for, my station is right in the middle of a major renovation process, and unfortunately" they saw his fists clench in silent rage, which though didn't reach the surface "I happen to be short of two 'workers', we're still searching for."

The tone and look he had said the word 'workers' with, set off the alarm in both mutants' minds, and their already growing fears were only confirmed, when they were met by the stranger's vastly satisfied grin "So, enjoy your stay…at my detention colony…"

* * *

The instant Kurt had dropped them in the chamber, Wanda, St John and Neal had grasped that something just wasn't right. And a more careful look towards the giant Sentinel it held, gave them their answer, as they saw that it was seemingly turned off. Coming progressively closer towards the huge mass sitting on a platform of sorts, they noted that it indeed wasn't operational – and that several strings of explosives lined around its waist, legs and upper body. And there were quite a lot of those latter, positioned at strategic points in the chamber.

Before the three mutants could shake off the surprise at this development however, a familiar voice came from the shadows "Don't be alarmed – we're on your side, at least as far as this is concerned." And the trio couldn't help narrowing their eyes in disbelief at Trask, who finally came into view, a remote detonator in hand, Gyrich limping after him, muttering "Speak for yourself, Bolivar, I'll never associate with the likes of them!"

Thunderbird crossed his arms, scoffing at him sarcastically "You're free to go then – just mind the **_extremely_** angry hybrid raving outside." That definitely had an effect on the NS agent, who withdrew so quickly, like he had been scolded "No way am I getting out to that maniac!" followed by him scowling at the mutants "But that doesn't mean I suddenly have to like you." Neal shrugged "Frankly, I couldn't care less." as Wanda spoke to Trask "Phoenix said to wait for her signal, so when we tell it's time, you press your button, and we'll add our powers to the whole explosion." The scientist stared at her incredulous "How will we survive?" but she simply gave him an impassive look "I'll keep us in a probability bubble – and we'll all pray that it proves a good enough protection from the likelihood of us ending up dead."

Gyrich sneered "So much for sanity!" yet, Pyro grabbed him by the front of his clothes, no longer able to stand the man "Listen, you arrogant ass, you got a better plan – be my guest, but none of us is leaving this place, before that pile of junk is no more, 'cause that's why our mates are risking their lives outside right now! And need I remind you, it was your crazy shit that got us in this mess in the first place! So, if I was you, and you want to actually have a chance of escaping here alive, I wouldn't get in our way!"

Then, however, he let go of the government rep in disgust "You ain't worth it…" but he had more than stressed his point, as the latter didn't wait to be told twice, before he shut up and withdrew in a corner. Just as they had sorted out their differences though, Gyrich, who had been staring blankly at Master Mold, let out a blood-freezing scream, drawing everyone's attention towards the giant robot. And to their utter dismay, his companions saw that the machine's eyes had flared to life, bolts of energy running through them.

Trask gaped speechless at the occurrence, before he managed to find his voice again, stammering "B-b-but I switched h-h-him off!" Yet, the even greater shock came, when Master Mold spoke, his dead, mechanical tone making their skin shiver "You cannot destroy me, pathetic creatures – this world will belong to us!" he tried to move, yet his severely depleted energy levels, and the cords tying the explosives round his body didn't let him budge at first.

However, mere seconds later, the ropes gave away, and he broke free, standing up with speed unusual for his bulk, immediately shooting his lasers at the five people present. The three mutants targeted him with their powers instantaneously, diverting his attacks and keeping him at bay, while their unexpected companions hid behind a couple of columns, Trask reaching quickly in his pocket for the remote, his finger lying on the button, prepared to push it. And they all sent a silent plea for Phoenix to hurry with whatever her plan was, as the situation was getting out of hand way too quickly…

* * *

They were both one being, their minds transcending time itself, so closely connected, that they were practically living through the same experiences. Even the decimating battles they were both faced with mirrored each other - equally crucial, and each as violent as the other, only their scenarios differed. The future's Resistance struggled to get close to their main target, their numbers receding, but not as much as those of its opponents, though many mutants had bathed the once shining, metal floor in their blood, mingled now with the useless junk that were most of the Sentinels.

And meanwhile, the team from the present employed all their best efforts against Bastion, thankfully without any casualties, yet unsurprisingly, managing to make his temper boil, so he was kept away from the complex, and unaware of what was going on inside. But in the end, settings mattered not, for she, who wielded the ultimate powers of creation and destruction, despite still not having them in the present, had a single purpose - making the cursed race of once man-commanded machines, Bastion included, pay for each and every atrocity they had committed against the children of nature, **_her_** creations.

She could tear them bit by bit, and she would have, no doubt, enjoyed it immensely, yet it was no longer enough for her, as, though they had some sensitivity towards physical pain, it would be nothing compared to the other, the non-bodily ache. And she wanted them to **_feel_** what it was like to be utterly humiliated, brought face to face with complete defeat, see all dreams and hopes crumble, while being helpless to prevent or stop it, make them experience what it meant to lose everything... She knew that it was nearly impossible, since they had practically no emotions, yet she was equally aware that if there was someone out there capable of bringing about the impossible, it was herself.

And so, while Phoenix of the present hurled at Bastion another round of fire-blasts, causing several deep and long gashes in his armour, which took longer than the usual to heal, she also finally sensed the occurrence of an accomplishment, previously considered unfeasible - and the beginning of what she had so feverishly anticipated. And letting a small, victorious smirk quirk her lips, she made her telepathy rapidly speed towards their three comrades hidden in the bowels of the base, giving them the agreed signal…

* * *

It actually rang akin to an alarm in their minds, less than a minute after Master Mold had broken free and attacked them. And they sprang into action immediately, the levels of their adrenaline rising through the roof, as Neal cried "Now, Trask!" The scientist's movements were quick and methodical, and he hit the button with such force that he almost broke it.

At the very same time, the three mutants combined their powers, shooting them at the father of all Sentinels, now bent on obliterating him, while Wanda caught them all in a probability bubble, which would hopefully keep them alive as they ran for it. The resulting explosion was massive, and they could feel its vicious wave nipping at their heels, even after they had darted at least five hundred metres away, Trask dragging Gyrich behind him like a rag doll.

Luckily, they almost bumped into Kurt who, having finished with his task only a minute ago, had felt the detonation coming from Master Mold's chamber, deciding instead to seek them in the corridors. Yet now, he simply grabbed onto them, and the whole group made a teleporting dash, landing outside on the scorched ground, as behind them the complex finally collapsed in an enormous pile of dust and rubble, burying the remnants of what had once been inside.

And struggling to regain their breath and the balance on their heavy legs, they saw, not so far away from their spot, the rest of their team and their final antagonist still locked in a deadly struggle. However, at that same moment, Phoenix and all others heard an anguished cry from the ruins, which though, fell silent forever in a mere instant, and in complete sync with that of its owner, but from a different time.

For, Jean, unbeknownst to all but her metal-wielding partner, had coordinated, through the telepathic link she had maintained with her future self, both the demise of Master Mold in the present, and the complete obliteration of the future, which should never have happened. And now, both mutants and humans watched, brutal pleasure rising in the former's veins, as Bastion felt the effects right away. His glowing, enraged eyes suddenly grew wide with shock and disbelief, as he abruptly stopped mid-confrontation, whirling his gaze straight to Phoenix – confusion, dread, and what oddly seemed like a plea, forming a chaotic blend in its depths.

Yet, the visions of all he had caused to her and those she cared for still haunted her mind inescapably, and her own look held nothing but ruthlessness, for she took infinite pleasure at knowing he was wholly trapped in the loop she had spun for him. And in his blazing gaze she could see all the helplessness, despair and defeat she had hoped for, while she spoke to him in a deadly whisper "Whose dream is fallen now…?" as his body became bathed in light, similar to the one that had signalled his transformation, yet now it only made him dissolve into nothingness, his last cry of agony resonating through every piece of their minds.

They were alone now in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing but destruction and ruins, yet finally able to truly breathe, as the adrenaline evaporated, letting a tidal wave of tiredness consume them all. And the mutant team slowly gathered together, limping a bit or sporting other injuries and bruises, but all glad to be alive, supporting each other with a now unrestrained feeling of relief. As Erik held her in his embrace, not finding enough words to thank whoever was above that they had all made it, Phoenix sensed the others' lingering confusion about the whole occurrence.

However, their team-mates were all too spent to even remember to ask anything right there and then, being dangerously close to falling into slumber as they stood. Besides, in that very moment, Lance's com-link beeped, and he turned it on, Wolverine's gruff voice coming from the other end " **Curse yarh nosey bosses, Avalanche – didn' let me get away, 'fore I spilled all tah them! Jus' don't tell me I missed the party!** "

And to them, it oddly sounded as the most pleasant thing they had heard since last night, with Lance replying with a weary smile, as the rest could do nothing but just watch the sky get progressively lighter towards the east, while the moon's silvery glow gradually receded " **We're done, Logan – you can tell Fury we have a couple of extra packages for him,** " he added looking sideways to Trask and Gyrich, who had squinted away, a bit wary of the mutants " **but otherwise we're all set to go home.** " And truly, there was nothing else any of them wished to do right now…

* * *

Setting Cerebro down after nearly a whole night of using it, now understandably felt like the best of sensations, but the exhaustion it had left him with was definitely worth experiencing. For, he knew for certain that everyone was safe and alive, even though his favourite student had once more come way too close to the irreversible end - and he had been forced to just watch, since she had kept him out of her mind permanently.

However, as he mulled that last over, a familiar voice startled him out of his reverie "How're they? Any news?" and he glanced at the door, meeting the tensely expectant expressions of Pietro, Tabby, Amanda and the younger mutants, who had attempted to join the team. Yet, his fatigued smile made them relax visibly, as he replied "All of them are fine – a bit battered and bruised, but otherwise out of danger. And they're successful." A collective sigh of relief came from the group, as Kurt's fiancée couldn't hold back "Can we contact them? When are they returning?" and Xavier shook his head "Let them have some sleep – they'll stay for awhile at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base, to recuperate and wait for the mutants they freed, along with Betsy and Warren, to get back on their feet, so they can all come home."

But seeing the disappointed faces of all his besiegers, he added "A couple of days at most." And the young people all gave him grateful looks, before rushing to find Moira and tell her the news. Not even five minutes had passed since their leave, however, and the Professor felt warm, caring hands massage his shoulders, as he leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes, a smile stretching his lips slowly, his mind jumping into the sensation of pure pleasure. "Mmm, you must be careful, because I may get used to this – or someone can walk in on us." he murmured to the charming intruder, who grinned at him from behind.

"Let them see, I can't stand hiding anymore. Both of us are long past the adolescence bit of seeking cover, as if we're doing something against the rules. Besides, it's always refreshing to have a bad habit or two – and I'm sure, no one would mind." Xavier shook his head with a smile, taking one of Moira's hands, and leading her to sit on the chair on his left, catching her green gaze with his blue orbs, then putting in pensively "I think, you're right - we go way back…and we missed a lot already."

A humorous glint played in his look "Plus, neither of us is getting any younger…" She shot him a falsely-appalled glance "Speak for yourself, Charles!" yet, almost instantly, her expression grew sombre, as she sensed his well-masked unease "They all made it in one piece, yet there's a 'but' somewhere inside, isn't there…?" He nodded "And it primarily revolves around Jean. What happened there, what she did…it nearly cost our team their lives – and we almost lost her too."

Moira, however, frowned a bit at him "Charles, you know that whatever you do, you can't stop her, if she decides to leave – one way or another. Though, I don't understand you – Jean used to take reckless risks, but she's never been careless, when it comes to others!" The Professor sighed darkly "Still, she did exactly that last – intentionally or not, I do not know, she blocked her mind from me completely during the entire mission. And I fear what may come to pass in the future…" Moira stared at him in disbelief, finally discerning what was truly plaguing him "You're scared of her!" she stood abruptly, tearing her hand away from his, before adding in a grave whisper "I can't recognise you..." He gave her a somewhat pleading look "She's highly unpredictable, sometimes I think I don't know her anymore… Moira, please, try to understand, what I've seen-"

But she cut him off, wholly taken aback by his train of thought "We've all seen what she can do, especially during the Hellfire affair, but this can't even hope to be a plausible cause for you to show so little trust in her! Because, whatever it was that Jean did, I'm more than sure she had good reasons for it. Yet, your sole thought is to control her, even though she exerts perfect command over her powers. And for your sake I hope you won't do something rash," however, she failed to catch the brief flash of what seemed like a mixture of regret and something else resembling hidden guilt, at that phrase of hers "because you do realise that a certain best friend of yours won't let you do anything of the sort to her, don't you?"

His look grew even darker "Ah, Magnus… Another part that worries me – I can't help feeling as if I have let the wolf in with the sheep..." But, Moira, now in a truly annoyed mood, only shot at him exasperated "This may happen between men and women, Charles, I don't need to start educating you on that, now do I? And Jean is hardly a sheep – she would very certainly give you a good telepathic blast for even comparing her to one, because she's entirely capable of taking care of herself. Besides, it doesn't matter who's the man that she chooses - she has a good head on her shoulders. And you should support her, instead of following blindly those groundless fears of yours." Seeing his rather lost expression however, she put a hand on his shoulder "I know what Jean means to you, but she has the right to her own life, like all of us."

He sighed, a bit too long, as if trying to hide something he felt ashamed of behind an inconspicuous cover "Perhaps, you're right – I simply don't know how to let her go…" The blue-eyed redhead gave him a slight half-smile "Many parents never learn this, I myself aren't sure if I have - after all, Kevin hasn't left me yet. You must talk to her though, try to see the reasoning behind her actions – and if you don't accept it, at least attempt to understand." and the telepath nodded, finally beginning to see that she might be right after all.

He drew her slowly to himself, and she surprisingly allowed it "What would I do without my voice of reason?" She, though, outright laughed at that one, coming to sit on the arm of his chair "Lose your remaining clear wits, maybe? And before you ask – yes, it is indeed that way between those two." He shook his head resignedly "Who would have thought, though? My oldest friend and my best student – what a pair! I didn't even realise it was this serious…"

Moira rolled her eyes "Men! Always as blind as bats, when it comes to these things! But don't worry – he would sooner tear out and eat his own heart, than hurt her in any way." He raised an eyebrow "You think that calms me down?" but she only rolled her eyes again "Oh, you grumpy old man, just shut up!" before pulling him in for a rather long and passionate kiss…

* * *

They had been truly asleep on their feet, when they had arrived, dropping by the med facility only to check on the former captives' state and have their own injuries treated, except Logan, whose were already gone. However, no sooner had they done that, and tiredness had taken over, leading them to bunk on the first bed they spotted, with their uniforms still on. And now, their two hosts were faced with quite the amusing sight, with Lance and Neal lying sprawled all over their respective beds, both snoring lightly. Storm had chosen the place farthest from the door, tucked amongst several blankets, looking as if wrapped up in a cocoon.

Kurt had curled up in a ball on his cot, and his mother couldn't help tucking behind his ear one of his bangs, which had almost fallen in his mouth, as he breathed serenely. She lingered by his side a little longer, then standing up, and in the process catching a glimpse of a black-haired witch and a flame-manipulator, who had taken a rather cosy position in another bed. At least, she noted with a humorous air, Pyro had taken off his precious fuel pack and flame-throwers, though she was aware he would trade those any day for the woman in his arms.

Right then, a familiar helmet, discarded on one of the bedside tables together with a pair of black gloves, drew Mystique's attention. And she didn't have to look far for their owner, who currently had his back propped both on the pillows and on the bed's board, so he acted as a cushion himself. And his cape happened to cover from the waist down a certain red-haired telepath, stretched leisurely over his chest. Her face was buried in his neck, as both slept peacefully, bodies entangled in an inseparable blend of scarlet, black and dark blue…

"Are you coming?" the one-eyed man, standing in the doorway, asked his associate quietly, seeing her unabashed interest in the last pair, while himself feeling rather awkward, like they were intruding on their privacy. A smile brushed her lips, as she joined him at his spot "At least they're all without any irreparable injuries. The ones freed will have to sleep off the drugs they had been pumped with. The blond girl – Heather, has a rather acute post-traumatic stress disorder, so both she and the amnesiac will need some psychic working with them, but overall there's hope for everyone." He nodded a bit stiffly, yet she knew that underneath it he was as relieved as herself – not that she had expected him to suddenly become all-open.

Instead of dwelling any longer on his reactions however, she tugged her partner behind her, heading for the main monitoring room, where they and the severely restless Wolverine, whose healing factor had stripped him of the need to sleep, were supposed to receive communication from the Mansion. They then had to deal with Gyrich and Trask, both safely contained in two prison cells, but Raven could hardly concentrate on anything else beside what the last sight she had witnessed before exiting the med bay, said clearer than words. Though, goodness only knew what would happen, when it became public knowledge…

* * *

It was over...their first big challenge in some time - and they had been victorious, but though the Dark One had always been confident that his Flame would be successful, he honestly couldn't care less about the situation's outcome. For, he had, thankfully, been alone throughout the whole endeavour, or his unfortunate henchmen would have suffered the turbulent force of his blank despair. Because the mortals' future might have been saved, yet neither it nor they meant anything to him - unlike her, who had done the unthinkable just to preserve their unworthy existence...

And it had been the worst blow he had ever been subjected to, more soul-shattering even than the other two times she had left him, seeing as to how on this third occasion, unlike the previous, she had actually let him in, finally ceasing denying that they were bound by the threads of life itself. Both had been ready to abandon everything else, with him ditching his plans and cohorts, and her - deserting the mortals to their doom and blocking permanently the man, who dared strive for her affections. Leaving everything that didn't matter behind, only have the Universe again…and each other, and that was all he needed…

But in the last moment she had withdrawn once more, and it had destroyed him yet again, a cry of utter misery escaping his tortured being. For, the Universe itself, let alone him, had experienced practically physically the repercussions of her sacrifice. Yet, the real pain, the one worse than anything bodily could ever be, the same that ripped him into countless unbearably suffering pieces, came from a very different source – an emotion, as powerful and ravaging as any of her abilities.

She had fed its unquenchable thirst with potent, all-consuming hope for a possibility, which she had then quashed so brutally, that it had left them both hanging onto what remained, in a desperate effort to salvage at least their sanity. For him it was his initial plan, and for her – his rival, the mutant Apocalypse had once enslaved as his Horseman of War and who, what was even worse, proved entirely capable of giving her, and being, everything that she needed, without compromising at all her true self or restricting her in any way.

And despite such occurrence's supposed impossibility, for the first instance in a long time, the Dark One felt an emotion, usually utterly alien to him – fear…that the other just might succeed in what he was pursuing, or that in fact he may already have… Because his former Horseman's feelings for Phoenix ran as deeply as his own – and much to his dismay, she was showing signs of beginning to reciprocate, which revelation only served to amplify the immortal's agony. Was he always meant to keep in the shadows like he had in the possibility she had recently destroyed, was he truly just the past she wanted to leave behind…?

"What else do you expect?" he snarled at himself, bile rippling viciously inside his veins, threatening to explode and make him undergo the painful healing process afterwards, doubling thus his already unbearable inner torment "You **_are_** a shadow – a mere remnant of who you once were, so how can you even imagine her seeing you any differently!" And he hated himself, loathed his very existence, because he was incomplete – even with his Darkness' return he was still not whole, and would perhaps never be.

"But **_he_** is…" he whispered, his voice choking on his own words' severe truth "and she will not be with a man, who lacks a part of his soul…" because she had reached out to him of her own accord, yet she had also returned to his rival freely. And he couldn't help damning the other man to hell and back, however, it wasn't so much by reason of their rivalry, as Apocalypse was certain that she only needed time to see where, and with whom, she truly belonged. But it was because Magneto's mere presence had unwittingly aided Phoenix in deciding to give up her birthright for those, who didn't deserve such a gesture on her part.

For, the Dark One knew what she had seen...and though he wished more than anything to spare her the further pain, she had already began unravelling for herself what the selfish mortals were truly capable of – and that was only the start. But, clenching his fists tightly, eyes narrowed determinedly, he was perfectly aware where he stood - he wasn't going to abandon her, whatever her choice for the time being. Yet, in the process of Apocalypse teaching him his proper place, the Master of magnetism was going to lose everything…

"My Lord? Is everything fine?" Mesmero's voice came as if in a daze to the mutant he spoke to, and he ignored it, lost completely in his turmoil. The old psychic – actually surprised that nothing was destroyed yet, only shook his head meaningfully, deciding wisely against bothering their Master, when he was in one of his moods. Closing the door behind him however, he nearly ran into his blue-haired colleague, who snapped at him "Watch where you're going, damn it!" But on seeing the older mutant's expression, Exodus calmed down considerably, asking in a whisper "Is he at it again?"

The other man nodded "And I am certain that his Lady is the reason…" Du Paris sighed to himself "She can do that – torment endlessly anyone, who had had the misfortune of falling into the enticement of her demonic flames… And He is not the only one…" However, Mesmero had heard him, and he addressed the younger psychic coldly "Have you no self-preservation instinct whatsoever, or are you suicidal?" The taller man glared at him with darkened eyes, while adding in a low, dangerous tone "My focus point – that is all I'm using her as, old man, so get your head out of whatever place you have stuck it in! I need to concentrate on something, when I exercise my new powers, if I don't want them to kill me, and her image works excellently for that purpose."

The older telepath, though, raised a slightly incredulous eyebrow at his colleague, yet the latter only growled at him frustrated, before sauntering angrily down the corridor, while Mesmero whispered "And there goes another of her victims, this time right in the middle of our camp - that woman is not to be underestimated at all…"


	11. And Dawn Could Not Break Through

_Flashback_

_'Telepathy'_

_"Mental answer"_

_...Thoughts..._

* * *

Chapter 10: And Dawn Could Not Break Through… 

He was pacing the control chamber with an air of nervousness so unusual to the all-confident persona he normally displayed, but, truth be told, even Davan Shakari had his days. And this surely was one of them, he mused, as he waited with unpleasant anticipation, bordering on anxiousness, for his master to contact him. He was actually more than hoping that he would prove lucky enough not to have to do it today.

But apparently, his luck had run out sometime ago, for the main com-console glared at him with its distinct scarlet colour that he generally liked so much. Only on this occasion, he found himself despising it. "Yes, my liege?" he spoke respectfully, dropping to one knee before the shadowy outline of said person on the table-sized screen opposite him.

" **Have you intercepted the targets as ordered?** " Shakari nodded, blank expression securely on his features. It sure was bizarre that he could hardly recognise the person opposite because of their rather miffled voice and blurred figure. But the Shi'ar commander known as Eric the Red didn't really pay any heed to these, having had to witness more than once his master's oddities - and the increasingly frequent problems with communication devices. So, he simply went on in his regular, professional tone "Pardon my ignorance, but are they truly necessary?" yet, he instantly regretted asking, as, despite its blurred features, the face on-screen was definitely growing angry " **How do you expect this to work, unless we possess at least some leverage – especially seeing as to how you let the previous ones escape, _Commander._** "

The other person's specific stress of that last word made the crimson-clad man gulp unnoticed, and barely resist the urge to glare, as the last he felt like hearing now was his master questioning his abilities. Because, after all, he'd had no effing way to know that that damned earthen creature would prove too fast for his troops to stop him, or so irksomely hard to trace even with their advanced technology. Especially, seeing as to how determined he'd been to get his hands on the now missing prisoners – not that Shakari had even the remotest idea why.

However, he showed no outward signs of his reflections, instead returning to the issue at hand "So, it's confirmed, then?" and the figure facing him nodded " **Oracle verified it for me – several times in fact.** " then sighed " **I am afraid that our biggest fears have come to pass – She has been born as a human. And we must find a way to control her, or the whole universe will suffer the consequences, given how unpredictable and impulsive humans are.** " That particular reasoning, however, drew the red-clad warrior's attention, as it was so unlike his master to think about anything beyond his personal power, but then again, this whole matter could have impact on that too.

Nonetheless, he decided it wasn't going to do him any good to follow that train of thought right now, resolving on thinking it over later. Instead he remarked, eyebrows drawn in a severe line "You plan on doing this through the human prisoners?" he truly couldn't believe it – nor did he have any confidence in the scheme's workability. But his ruler only fixed him with a glower " **She cares a lot about these inferior creatures by now, having spent a good part of her mortal life amongst them.** "

The warrior couldn't help muttering something along the lines of 'I seriously doubt it goes for these guys.', though his master somehow happened to bypass his remark, continuing instead " **Besides, the two you have are simply the start – and if necessary, we shall resort to more severe measures, though the ones I already tried are unfortunately about to be discovered…But for the time being all that needs to be done is draw them to us, and the closer we have them in our grasp, the easier it will be to get to Her – and prevent her final development by all means necessary.** "

There was an unmistakable tone of spite crawling into the speaker's voice at that last, and the Shi'ar commander couldn't help wondering why his liege hated the woman so much, considering how they haven't ever met. But he wasn't about to start questioning any further either, as he shrugged the matter off for now, while the other person added " **And find our escapees as fast as possible – we cannot afford them contacting Her, and telling Her anything they might possibly know!** " and he replied "All shall be executed according to your instructions, my master – Shakari out!"

Yet, he had absolutely no clue that on the other end of the connection, a quite satisfied smirk played on the face of the person he had just conversed with. All was going according to plan – the Red Fool didn't even suspect that he was being used, or that for some time already he had made a change of allegiances…

* * *

Silence, calming and complete but for the beeping of the med monitors, and the steady thuds of the heart of the man in whose arms she lay, met her first when she opened her slightly bleary eyes. Sleep had offered her no comfort or rest, for the merciless voices of those fallen by her hand refused to release her from their maddening clutches, endlessly piercing her mind with blame, dripping with malice, but also with unwelcome truth. And though she had felt her silver-haired partner's readiness to help her through their link, he had understood that this was a battle she wished to lead for herself.

Nonetheless, he had followed her every move, his own soul - just as troubled as hers, yet keeping his resolve, and waiting patiently for her to awaken. So, when she had embraced the silence greeting her, both mentally and physically exhausted being, she had immediately grasped the unspoken query woven in the infinity of his sky-coloured orbs, when they locked with her emeralds. And she pressed her cheek lightly to his own, squeezing his fingers softly, in a sign that she was ready to fully share what plagued her – but only with him, and not in the place they currently were. Yet that was all he needed to know, chasing the sleep away in an instant, though his had been as restless and pained as hers, because of what she'd gone through. And he led her quietly towards a location he'd seen when they had arrived first – one, which he was sure, would be empty at this time of night…

He leaned his tall form on one of the columns that joined with the railing of the terrace, his gently-tight embrace offering her its steadfast strength, as she nestled deep into him, relishing in the soothing sound of his heartbeat. And it chased the visions away for a while, letting her mind clear enough to realise the display of utmost intimacy they presented in their current position, yet, neither bothered to hide it – not anymore, and certainly not at this moment.

She looked up from his chest, her eyes meeting half-way his blue gaze and the silent reassurance in its endless depths, as he whispered "It was simply what you had to do, Flare, either that or we would have lost those we had come for. Bastion and his kind had rained suffering on our race for long enough in that possibility, my dear one. But even if the question of them paying for their deeds didn't stand, the entire occurrence was still necessary. He tried to violate the natural order in more than one way, and stopping him and his creatures doesn't go against your role. Quite the contrary – it is a part of it, is it not?"

A dash of confusion had crept in his tone at that last, and she smiled lightly at him, aware that he was simply trying to confirm whether he'd recalled clearly. "Overseeing its proper development and destroying what's harmful to the Universe's life is indeed one of my prime duties as its creator and guardian. And that future, plus the hybrid's attempts to combine natural and man-made, do fall within the description…" Her voice faded a bit, yet she managed to find it again "I don't criticise your part, Silver, knowing what you've been through already, but **_I_** overdid it. I could have just incapacitated them as we planned initially, and then restore them, though they were merged too much. Instead, I let the virus kill them…"

A sharp menacing note had crept in her voice and the intensity of the flames in her eyes grew by the second "And I delighted in their torment, loved the sheer feeling of seeing Bastion writhe with agony when watching helplessly his dream and future die bit by bit." However, his hand massaging the length of her back managed to calm her down at least a tad, as he replied, an emotion she couldn't define pulsing liberally in every cell of him "The memories of what they put us through, though lived in a different time, aren't something any of us can forget – especially you and I, so what you did or feel is nothing out of the ordinary. Nor will the others judge you for it, since they experienced the very same…"

She shook her head bitterly "But that doesn't excuse that I acted on impulse, striving only for vengeance. And it's exactly what I mustn't do – follow my personal wishes!" Her eyes narrowed, harsh tears and a mixture of danger and loathing swirling in them, though, to his dismay, he knew it was directed at herself. He didn't speak yet, giving her the time she needed, but it was by far hard for him to watch her once brilliant look now betray how conflicted and lost she felt inside, as both her past and present fought viciously for the right to define her future. "Why…?" she whispered, suddenly struggling for breath, only to find it again, by some indefinable miracle, in the familiar, comforting strength of his arms.

"Mortals had taken their last breath because of my judgement on many previous occasions. I've never particularly cared about them, for what are the lives of a few, compared to those of my entire Creation, if what's wrong isn't fixed. Then, why does it bother me so…?" she looked away in an instinctive gesture of shame, her previously budding anger now expanding rapidly within her, and it tore at him brutally to see her like this, when she wasn't to blame. And all she needed was the truth, though he was hoping she'd believe it "I know you were indeed going to leave then…to resume the role that used to define who you were…" there was no accusation whatsoever in him – just comprehension, as a smile graced his lips "But everything is no longer this simple, is it…?"

And Jean's fury was brought to an abrupt halt, as she suddenly found herself nodding, inexpressibly grateful that this time she had chosen well, as he went on, the emotions behind his words reviving her very soul "You aren't only a divine being anymore, Flare – you also have humanity…and much stronger care towards those, whose life-spans don't exceed a century, than ever before… You have changed...evolved, like all of your creations – I still can't figure out how I know it, yet I'm sure it's only for the better…"

Yet, his reassurance, though completely heartfelt, had managed only to stall, but not extinguish her turmoil. And she was powerless to stop it from overwhelming her again, so fast this time that he wasn't quick enough to prevent its manifestation. She was in fact so perilously close to releasing the full might of her powers that Erik, not caring one bit about what happened to him, was actually frightened for her.

And she indeed tore from his embrace, hitting the banister so strongly with her fists, that he feared at first she'd hurt herself. However, it only resulted in the concrete being broken, as their bond swiftly told him she was physically alright. Yet, the hell-storm raging within her already torn heart still made her whole body shake violently, while she dropped to her knees, head hung low, her voice coming out even more broken than before "Why can't I just forget…?" And he saw her fiery corona finally emerge, only to envelop her in its blazing shroud, but it didn't stop him from kneeling too, only to lift her up softly, not letting go of her. She, however, fought against his gentle hold with wild vehemence, her flames scorching his skin, but not making him draw away, as he slowly pulled her deeper into his tall form.

"Let me go!" she struggled even harder, tears of pain and self-hate spilling from her emerald orbs, each burning an indelible agonising scar onto his very soul, as he yearned for nothing more but to make her ache release her "I don't deserve your understanding, not when I betrayed all that I am and stand for! They weren't innocents, but they'd had little say in whether they obeyed Bastion's whims! And I didn't stop; I took their lives for someone else's mistakes, enjoying every moment of it - and if I had to do it again, I'd still experience that same, overpowering delight…" Her voice failed her again, choking on her sobs now muffled in his broad chest, as he held tightly onto her shivering form, no longer able to restrain what lived in his heart. And he knew he was finally entirely ready to share it with her, yet now wasn't the moment, for she needed a revelation of a different kind.

So, he simply held her close, relishing in the utter intoxication, which her mere presence, and the feel of the perfect fit their bodies made, brought him, murmuring "You may not want it, Flare, but my understanding **_is_** there – and nothing can change the fact that I'm aware, just as you are, that one impulse doesn't destroy all you have done already." His fingers moved to gently wipe away the tears, as appreciation and something much deeper glistened in her bright green orbs "Because on each and every previous occasion, when you had been called to fulfil your role, you have always put the Universe's interests above your personal desires."

However, he saw her gaze darken further at that, and he instantly knew the cause, yet he couldn't prevent her from whispering aloud her other pain "It's not only that I killed **_them_** \- I almost left **_you_** lot to die, something that may very well happen again, in the worst moment possible… And I'm not sure whether I'd be able turn back next time…" Though, as he spoke again, she felt her anxiety immediately dissolve into his firm faith that enveloped her in its soothing waves "You returned, Jean, despite what it cost you, and I'm well privy to how infinitely much that is – you denied yourself for us…and didn't let happen the same scenario we all desired to avoid. Even if you were close enough to leaving for good – and we both know you can't, and won't remain forever, you still chose to stay…And that shows nothing, but the truth – you have betrayed neither your mission, nor who you are, and least of all us…"

She, though, dropped her saddened gaze away from the complete sincerity in his own eyes, muttering dejectedly "I may be aware that what I did was perhaps justified in the situation, but I'm not at all sure **_they_** will understand it…whether the living or the dead… And the latter's voices just won't leave me alone…" Yet, his hand lightly captured her chin, slowly lifting her face to his "You have no reason to worry, my Flare…" He then simply smiled lightly at her, a recollection from not so long ago showing him what she really needed "Because, remember what you told me at the very start: 'I can't fight your nightmares in your place – only you can do that, but I'll be beside you when you face them, and be there every step of the way…'."

And he gratefully saw a small quirk beginning to push her lips upwards, as she nodded, dim light dashing for a split second through her eyes "You then added that it's mutual…" His fingers lingered on her velvety cheek "Precisely, and I still stand firmly behind what I said, if you wish to take it…" and she could feel it overwhelm her – the intense earnestness, which infallibly pulsed through his whole being, when it came to anything to do with her. "How can I be certain that I won't murder again? That I won't let vengeance or something else, overtake me, and slip even more unforgivably next time, turning into the merciless demon I've always tried to escape…?" and a little voice in the back of her mind - one, that she knew belonged to her deepest fears, whispered to her cruelly... _But you still **are** a demon...you can't escape yourself...or the lust for death, that you were born with. Because you are both Creation **and** Destruction...and nothing can alter this..._

And she couldn't fight this, her eyes - still carrying their broken look, yet she suddenly felt this change, as he simply pointed out what he knew was the truth "It didn't happen before, Jean, not even when you commanded your full potential." Still, a painful reminiscence glazed over her emerald orbs "But back then things were different - I had Him…" His lips delicately brushed her ear, while she closed her eyes, savouring their enthralling softness "You need not bear your burden alone anymore, my dear one… For, there is nothing I want more, than be your anchor completely, just like you have become mine…"

Though then, for a split second, his own gaze darkened, as he murmured, hints of sadness and resign in his voice "But I cannot really replace him, can I…?" She whispered back with faint gloom "No, you can't…" and he couldn't help feeling his insides twist with pain, making him inhale sharply, to stop it from cutting off his air fully. Yet, a mere second later, his heart nearly broke his chest, his entire self drowning in sheer ecstasy, when she nibbled lightly at his earlobe, returning "Because you mean much more…to me…"

Just then, however, he recalled something – they would both retain their memories from the destroyed future… Yet, Jean, sensing his fear, gave him a reassuring smile "All that was worthy was preserved and if meant to happen it will when the time for it comes…" And he finally let the budding mixture of relief and gladness overtake him, as she had just told him in her own subtle way what he longed so badly to hear – she was ready…

Yet, seconds later, she added in a serious tone "But everything will still be ruled only by our free choices…" denoting that she didn't want to pressure him into anything, simply because of what they had had, during the timeline that was no more. However, he had to show her that she didn't need to worry about him, for his own emotions had already overtaken every fragment of him, before he had even known of that possibility – and he had the best way for it. "Close your eyes…" he murmured, and she couldn't help giving him a rather baffled look, yet he only replied "Trust me…" and Jean found herself unable not to – after all, she knew she always could. He watched her gaze shut slowly, his own lingering on the fine curves of her eyelids, then flowing down to her slightly parted lips, his suppressed yearning to claim them with his own now soaring mightily to the surface.

But instead, he pushed it back down, knowing there was a time and place for it, and unwilling to ruin for her what he wished to surprise her with. So, he took her hand in his, leading her towards their destination, while silently thanking providence that he had taken with him what he now needed, before they had left the Mansion the other night…

* * *

However, they hadn't made it farther than a couple of hundred metres, when a familiar, mental voice made them stop dead in their tracks. _'Guys, you need to come quick!'_ they heard Betsy's call, both silently relieved, as she wordlessly conveyed that she and Warren, as well as the rest, were fine now. Yet, what she said next made all the fragile hope, already born in them dissipate into oblivion _'We've cracked the files Kurt stripped from Bastion's computer…'_ her own telepathic voice failed her, apparently truly shaken by what she was about to say, as they proceeded to where Jean had pinpointed their friend's call.

 _'You'll never believe this…what we found…'_ there was budding rage and hurt, mixed within her tone now, and something else both mutants had felt as well, ever since they had seen the whole of that dismal future – a horrible sense of betrayal _'There's one for each of us…for every single one of us…'_ she couldn't go on, her turbulent emotions stealing even her telepathy's strength. But the pair, as they finally walked into the main monitoring room, where what seemed like a makeshift council was going to take place, didn't need to hear any more details. And the scene they were met with was equally unsurprising, with Logan and Lance staring at each other, heads shaking with disbelief, while Kurt held his in his hands.

Angel and Betsy, backs leaning on the wall, supported each other, so as not to crumble, as this new revelation had drained whatever little strength they had managed to recover. Neal's turbulent gaze was pinned on the wall opposite him, while St John had Wanda's hands in both of his, rubbing them affectionately, and so far succeeding in preventing a disaster, himself in no better mental state than the rest. Raven still sat at her computer, eyes glassy and fixed on the screen, while Fury's fingers ran over her shoulder, in a vain attempt to get her to react, or at least speak, but she was too out of words. Storm was strangely missing; however, a dishevelled-looking Trask was in one of the chairs, more worn-out looking than before, yet other than that, in relatively good state, without any bruises or cuffs.

And the moment the two missing X-Men had entered the room, all gazes out of the blue rose in their direction, but they both had theirs on the scientist, promises of danger whirling within. Which fact, now caused the rest to actually stare at them more intently than they had ever thought possible. But the pair strangely paid them no heed, with Jean turning to Trask in the coldest manner all present had heard her speak, and which, they knew, she employed only towards those she truly detested "So, it's true **_Doctor_** …" The subtle menacing notes blending in her tone didn't get past anyone; however, he simply looked at her with somewhat haggard eyes, mumbling "You destroyed everything – what does it matter now…?"

Yet, the red-haired woman gave him her best killer glare, which would have indeed vanquished him on the spot, had she not been restraining herself "It matters that they existed! And you let Bastion have them!" and finally her comrades managed to shake off the daze they had been put in, the full extent of what they had just learned invading and sinking into every fragment of their already overwhelmed minds. In fact, all had fixed Trask with looks similar to their friend's, as Wanda spoke, barely audible, though not from shock but from suppressed fury "We should've let you die – you almost brought the same on us…"

The older man, however, shook his head violently "I didn't give him anything – he must have taken them by himself, he's intelligent enough to break even the best defences!" he caught his face in his hands, his voice muffled by what could be nothing else but desperation "I'd never **_let_** him get these, because I've seen…" His words came out with the biggest effort now "I've seen what would happen otherwise to you, to us all…" Pyro glowered at him with pure disgust "Why did you help him, then? It's not like he forced you to build him an army!" and at that Trask shivered both mentally and physically, his whole body shaking, whether from pain or guilt no one could tell "I had no choice, not in aiding Bastion, nor in…all else I've done…"

Fury narrowed his one good eye at him, while addressing the mutants present "You'll be amazed by what the good doctor here told us-" but Phoenix was quicker "That he had hoarded copies of the schematics for both Nimrod, and Master Mold's advanced form, plus the materials required to rebuild them." Raven, Fury and Trask, not to mention her team-mates, all eyed her stunned, as the spy remarked in a professional tone "I already dispatched my agents, and oversaw personally that they did away with what he'd saved." before asking, amazed "But how did you know?"

"That was one of the reasons, that the future I obliterated happened in the first place." she replied darkly, then turning to the scientist "And luckily for you, Kurt destroyed your lab too," her voice now dripped with unrepressed rage "together with the poisons you had developed to stop my evolution – and all samples of my DNA." Everyone's eyes were now on her, utter shock creasing their features, except for Magneto, who knew already from their shared recollections. Jean, however, bypassed the blow her friends had just suffered, instead focusing on the scientist, a veritable tide of menace swirling around her.

Yet, it was Erik, who actually asked, his own boundless anger smothering his voice into a wave of darkness "Tell me, Trask, what did you offer him, so that he would agree to a deal as disgusting as this?" The grizzle-haired man simply stared at the Master of magnetism, as if seeing him for the very first time, before finally bringing himself to muster a faint retort, which was, though, purposely off-topic "Two and a half years haven't changed anything it seems…but the government just wished to be sure in its power, we had to have a way to neutralise all threats – even the most potent. What else could we do?"

However, his words certainly had an effect on the silver-haired mutant, who, before anyone could move to stop him, lunged for the scientist. He actually grabbed him by the front of his clothes, with strength that drew a round of 'wows' from his comrades and a smirk from Jean, who had witnessed his hidden abilities previously, during their joint training. Nonetheless, no one made even the slightest motion to prevent what he was about to do, yet, he apparently wasn't going to spare the other man from getting a piece of his mind first either. And sure enough, Trask was utterly paralysed, as the metal-wielding mutant hissed in his face, his deathly, deceptively-calm tone sending ice cubes down the other man's insides "Now, doesn't that sound **_horrendously_** familiar."

His cold blue eyes could have frozen an ice-block all over again, a spiral of cruel delight rising in his chest, as he watched the shorter man quiver in absolute fear from all the intimidation that pulsed from and around him "Be glad that your plan failed, and all that trash is no more. Or I would have enjoyed immensely hunting you down and killing you for real. And by the time I am done with you, what you recently went through would have seemed to you more pleasant than a walk in the park."

He actually felt his grip on the scientist tighten, as his fingers moved lightning-quick to the latter's neck, clutching on it with unspeakable force. For, all the ache that the consequences of this very man's actions had caused to the woman Magneto had found himself so deeply bound to, haunted him with agony as vicious as before… However, a soft touch on his cheek, brushing away several errant strands of his hair, brought him back to reality, and he closed his eyes slowly, relishing in the unbridled elation their simple contact brought him.

And Erik sensed himself loosen his iron clutch on Trask, who slid off the wall he had backed him against, fighting for breath, while Jean gently led the metal-wielder to sit, her presence alone chasing away the morbid sensations. Yet she, like the others, hadn't taken her attention off the scientist, as everyone sensed he had more beans to spill. Still, Betsy's sole whispered query felt like it had gathered all the exhaustion in the world "Why him, why Bastion…?"

To their surprise, he chuckled morosely "I was warned, Miss Braddock, I was shown, and knew what was going to happen, even without Hunter, or Bastion, or whoever he was, unless I closed down the project. And three years ago, for a moment I did seriously consider doing it. But then he came, and promised in exchange of me continuing with the Sentinels, to help me both with their building and with…my own desires…"

A slightly cruel twist marred Jean's lips "Your special project…" but to the others' complete blow, he nearly broke down at that - something so out of character for the hardened ruthless man of science he had always been. Yet, the answer to their silent query came almost right away, as he went on dejectedly "They were going to work like the collars – these were only the first stage of the development. But the final pieces would make the visions go away, and he promised my children would be normal again…" They could now only stare at his trembling form, minds still trying to assimilate what he'd just said, until Psylocke asked quietly "They warned you, didn't they…?" and Trask nodded his gaze misty.

Warren eyed him with a mixture of comprehension and disgust "They're mutants – precognitives, and you think they are abnormal because of that? Not to mention what you were going to cause just out of ignorant fear!" while Thunderbird only asked forebodingly "How old are they?" Trask's bleary eyes at first looked at him, as if not seeing him, yet then, he replied wearily "Larry's about to turn fourteen, Tanya is almost twelve. Neither can control their visions, and they're sometimes so scared by what they see…"

Wanda frowned at him "What do you expect, when no one's tried to help them, or teach them how!" her own similar experiences from her teen years now suddenly catching up with her, while she glanced pensively at the blue-skinned shapeshifter, an idea already forming in her mind "But I think Destiny might wish to instruct them – she always said she was a bit lonely, anyway." Raven felt her lips form a smile "We definitely need to ask her first, as I'm sure she won't appreciate unsolicited company." Trask's look flowed from one to the other "Who's that Destiny-woman? I won't just leave my kids with a stranger!"

Yet, Magneto, this time restraining himself - though it suspiciously had everything to do with a certain redhead's fingers, running lightly over his hand, snarled "You have done enough damage as it is, so I doubt you are left with any choice in the matter! And Irene Adler is a precognitive with years of experience in the field – your children will fare much better under her tutelage, than with whatever machines you were going to put on them just to inhibit their powers." Phoenix too addressed the scientist rather coldly "We'll talk to her and see what she says; if she has anything against the plan, we'll at least take your children to the Institute - after all, psychics can help them, in any case to a point."

Trask looked ready to object, an appalled expression forming rapidly on his face, as he turned to Fury, but the one-eyed spy only shrugged "If you want to see your kids again and escape trial, I suggest you take them on their offer. Of course, you won't get out of serving some time, but if you follow their plan, and are willing to cooperate, you just **_might_** get a shorter sentence." And that was the final blow for the scientist, as his shoulders slumped in defeat, the only reaction from him being his resigned nod.

"Get him out of my sight!" Magneto snarled, and Fury didn't even think of refusing, signalling for the guards outside to take him to his cell, then turning to the metal-wielder with an understanding look "I've never liked him either, mind you! And we did scare him enough - I'm sure he'll be just as talkative with the authorities, as he was with us." Psylocke, though, snorted, crossing her arms "Yeah right, I wouldn't put my bets that anything would happen – since same authorities started the whole mess!" Angel sighed, hugging her closer "At least they're one Bastion down – that has to count for something."

However, his bringing up of the half-robotic hybrid stirred in all present, who had witnessed his demise, the same confusion about it that had unwittingly been buried under their tiredness. And now, as if on instinct, everyone looked at Jean like they were prompting her to start, since she was certainly the best person to explain having orchestrated his downfall. But to everybody's shock, it was Magneto who put in first "That was quite the demonstration of the grandfather paradox, Flare." giving the redhead a knowing smile, which she readily returned.

And the pair found themselves surrounded by several quizzically raised eyebrows – some more than others, since telepathy and reality-warping involved necessarily at least basic knowledge of the laws of Time, so Betsy and Wanda had a broad idea. For the others, though, Jean elaborated "I managed to set things in a manner that would result in him never existing." Raven eyed her, visibly intrigued "I've heard that it was theoretically possible, but no one has ever been able to prove its existence." to which the silver-haired metal master remarked, winking at his partner "It was indeed a priceless opportunity."

"Truly the chance of a lifetime, I'd say – I doubt normal scientists will ever achieve it. How did you get it to work?" cut in Fury, who had till then been standing silently behind Mystique's chair, arms crossed contemplatively. "Since it revolves around destroying someone by getting rid of their direct antecedents, so the person in question won't get the chance to exist," Phoenix told the spy, the rest of the group listening in eagerly "Bastion's presence in what to him was the past, made him especially vulnerable to the paradox, as his ancestors hadn't combined pieces of themselves to create him, yet.

However, it's against the laws of Time, if two of the same kind exist together at the same chronological instant – he knew this, and he wouldn't have allowed them to join, but he had no intention of returning to his future either. So when I learned who he was, I made sure to eradicate at least Master Mold, 'cause he had saved Nimrod's core already, transferring it into himself." Magneto eyed her, realisation dawning in his gaze "The electromagnetic impulse I felt, after you destroyed him." and she nodded "Precisely." Then, however, Wanda asked, a bit in the dark "Why did we have to wait, though?"

Jean sighed sadly "I'm sorry for putting you through this, I felt what happened down there too, but I had to ensure Bastion didn't have a means to escape the paradox's effects." Pyro looked at the telepath confused "How can he, if we get rid of those who spawned him, 'fore they'd actually done it?" She breathed out tiredly "He could, because the point, where his future may have started hadn't come yet, and in theory, it could still happen, even if we got rid of his robotic ancestors, since the other conditions for that were still present. So, he could return to his own time, during the seconds predating his eventual destruction by the paradox.

"He would thus be safe there, since his creation continued to be feasible at a later stage…unless the whole possibility was obliterated, at the same moment, when Master Mold was blown up in the present. My counterpart from that time had to do this anyway, only she had chosen to delay it, so that Bastion's race could pay for what they had caused us - both in the future and in the present…" To Jean's slight surprise, however, none of the present gave out anything but sympathy for her actions.

In fact, Warren voiced what happened to be everyone's view on the matter "Serves them right." and the red-haired psychic found herself returning a small smile, while her magnetic partner lightly squeezed her hand, his mind caressing hers _"I would kindly refrain from saying 'I told you so.'"_ Her telepathic grin mirrored his _'You'd better!'_ before forcing herself to abandon their pleasant banter for the topic at hand "When I gave your group the signal, we unleashed the Judgment of Phoenix, burning away what doesn't work...and cutting off Bastion's escape route. The sole that remained to be done was make sure the rest of the causes didn't exist for much longer either..."

She paused, letting them fully absorb what she'd just explained. Yet, her mention of her, albeit still locked, final powers did stir in her friends an issue, they had forgotten about with everything else going on, but which, she was aware, would be brought up. However, she was ready to face them – because **_he_** understood and believed in her…and she felt, deep down, that they would too. What bothered her, though, was that Erik was going to be dragged into this too, even if he wasn't to blame, as he wouldn't have followed her had she not left.

Still, true to her perception, one by one, they all eyed the two of them expectantly, as Logan mustered "What happened back there, Red, when yah were jus' 'bout tah do in Nimrod…?" His dark gaze darted towards Magneto, suspicion swimming abundantly in it "I wouldn' put it past **_him,_** " he almost spat that last word out, eyes threatening murder, and earning him a round of frowns from everybody else present. Yet, he no longer cared to restrain his anger at the other man, though the motives for it were of rather different nature "but it ain't like yah to leave it all behind, right in the middle of a battle…"

He trailed off, seemingly unwilling to consider the reasons himself - whether because of their implications, or the results her flight might have had, Phoenix didn't know. But the pure disbelief blending in their friends' features with what looked like hurt, born as the full scope of what could have happened had she truly left them then finally sunk in, hit her worse than a physical blow. And exhaling deeply, facing them all, she spoke evenly, in a low, yet still audible tone, her voice trying hard to mask the guilt that overtook her again, though, this time, with a different cause "It was my final evolution…I followed its call, letting it overpower me, and I was ready to leave Earth…and you, for good, right there and then, despite the situation."

She paused, shutting her eyes to stop the pair of tears brimming from escaping their depths, but the reassuring warmth of a certain magnetism manipulator sitting right beside her gave her the courage she needed, as she went on, wishing to finish prior to their reply "I have no excuse for what I almost did, and I fully understand the possible outcomes, so whatever you decide I'll accept. And seeing as to how I failed in my duties, as of this moment, I step down from being field commander."

Before anyone could react though, Magneto spoke sternly, in a tone that bore no objections "If anyone should renounce their position, it is me, since unlike Jean, my choice as co-commander to abandon the operation, when that was the last we needed, was fully conscious, and aware of the consequences. But I have no regrets for what I did on that occasion or for the reasons behind my actions." His blue orbs caught Jean's green ones, light sparkling in both pairs _"And should the circumstances recur, I'd do it again."_

Wolverine, however, didn't miss the chance to growl at the two "It's not like it's an excuse fer Red that she followed her inner urges, instead of controlling them – next time, she may well get us all killed, all 'cause of that scum's influence-" he glared at Magneto, but right then, he was abruptly cut off, as a quiet, yet firm voice uttered "Enough, Logan." Both he and the two commanders whirled towards Betsy, who had spoken, and the rest of their team, who turned out to have spent the last several minutes lost in thought, their keen, yet still slightly baffled eyes - as if trying to decipher the pair. Only Fury and Mystique hadn't taken part in the ensuing silent exchange within the group, having soundlessly left the room, not wishing to intrude on what they saw as a private matter.

However, Phoenix interjected, shaking her head "He's right, guys - you don't need an unstable powerhouse, who can't even control herself…" Yet, Psylocke remarked, understanding seeping through her plum-coloured eyes "It's not fair to blame you for something, you can't possibly be expected to withhold - not when none of us can honestly say they'd give up a part of themselves that easily." Even Logan was somewhat miffed by that now, having fallen into contemplation, before muttering apologetically "Sorry, Red…yah mightah gone somewhat off the deep end, but I'm in no position to talk either…and it ain't like yah didn' have a reason."

Warren nodded pensively "We may not fully grasp it, but we must respect it, nonetheless. And Bess is right – we can't ask of you to be less than who you are whatever the situation." while Neal added, his black eyes falling on Phoenix "Otherwise, we'd turn into selfish bastards – 'cause you're not a powerhouse, but our friend, who's definitely not supposed to save our butts all the time. And though you might decide differently next time, you have the right of a choice and all we can do is try to help - not stop you."

Right then, a formerly silent Lance commented "I'd maybe actually surprise myself by saying this, but I can't agree more." In fact, he, Wanda and John had till then only waited patiently to see where the talk would go, for, as uncanny as it was, they shared fully the X-men's just expressed outlook on the matter. However, they hadn't been sure their comrades would see the light, but to their inner relief it had taken exactly the direction they'd hoped for. Because none of the Brotherhood members particularly wished to have to beat sense into their partners – though, they were still prepared to, if the need arose.

While the earth-manipulator spoke, however, the Scarlet Witch fixed her dark-blue orbs on her father and the redhead, specifically on their clasped hands – a detail, most others had ignored, lost into their current topic. And a flicker of recognition shimmered in her look, yet she hid it from everyone else but the couple in question, now completely sure they had earned that label. Her eyes then floated to St John, who had apparently noticed the same – amusement dancing in his sapphire pools, as both of them were now familiar with why exactly the silver-haired mutant had followed Jean in her flight.

Kurt, though, hadn't said a word so far, still in a pensive state, studying the two commanders even further than what their comrades, with the exception of Pyro and Wanda, had discovered. Yet now, he snapped out of it, as if having found what he suspected was there, putting in somewhat fiercely "Ve stick by one another…ve're vith you - there is indeed nothing to reproach either of you for, you did vhat your instincts told you to in the case."

The blue-furred mutant cast a meaningful glance to Magneto, accompanied by an almost non-existent smile "Yes, you too…I can see your reasons, because I know them all too vell myself…" And the Master of magnetism suddenly found himself unable to not return the gesture, a quiet "Thank you." falling off his lips, and an equally expressive look playing in his own gaze. The other X-Men hadn't missed the interaction either, and realisation slowly settled in their eyes, as they started betraying shock of various degrees.

Warren finally found his voice, only to be able to say just a, at first rather baffled "Oh." before he simply nodded with another, this time knowing "Oh…" Betsy tried extremely hard, and surprisingly succeeded, in keeping the smug grin off her face, while she exclaimed telepathically to Jean _'I knew it!'_ prior to continuing with a mental mock-sulk _'I'm gone for a week and look what happens.'_ And as her red-haired friend shook her head with a smile, the ninja flashed Neal a grin, winking at him and projecting _'Told you so!'_ as he rolled his dark eyes, muttering "Women." However, he immediately found three dead-glares directed at him, while the females they belonged to, both psychically and verbally shot him an 'I heard that!'

Only Wolverine didn't share in the mild excitement of his team-mates, being too busy smothering his bubbling anger and denying fervently to himself that what was right in front of his eyes was actually happening. Just then though, the purple-haired woman looked at the newly-established couple "I'll tell you this, guys – and I'm speaking for all X-Men here," the pair's eyes instinctively swept over Angel, Thunderbird and Nightcrawler, who all nodded in response to their silent query, and Logan, who only grunted, before Betsy went on "we don't accept you quitting. We aren't blind that this might reoccur, and in worse conditions, but we have faith in you two. And as far as we're concerned, you're both to stay field commanders."

However, another voice, whose presence they found rather unexpected, interjected "I believe, this is for me to determine, Psylocke." and everyone instantly spun their eyes to meet the still slightly shadowy outline of Charles Xavier, at the door of the chamber, they all had currently gathered in. Following him were Mystique and Fury, unsurprised at all at the distinctly cold looks he was receiving from the people facing him – and from those behind. The shapeshifter was in fact biting her lip, almost till she drew blood, in an attempt to not spill out everything that was on her mind, while her colleague, his hand trailing over hers calmingly, on seeing their guests' puzzled air, mouthed to them 'We couldn't stop him.'

Professor X hadn't seemingly registered the nature of the glances he was getting all around, turning to Phoenix and Magneto with a slight frown "Your behaviour was completely unacceptable during battle, so you are both suspended from your commanding positions until further notice…" yet, he trailed off, rather confused at finally noticing the subtle hostility hanging in the air, and the vibes of hurt mixed with crushing disappointment oozing from all the present mutants. "What…" he started, trying hard to figure out the problem without having to resort to intruding in their minds, when something caught his attention, and he felt his heart stop, if only for a nanosecond.

For, he was looking right at the still active projector screen, displaying what was on the monitor of Raven's computer – the files they had found…the same, which he knew all too well. And the only word, his all of a sudden dry mouth could muster right then, was "Goodness…" but even that died as swiftly as he had breathed it out, realising that he had just confirmed their suspicions – or conclusions, making the already rocketing tension spread around like an impenetrable veil, suffocating everyone slowly…

* * *

It was as if something deadly had stolen their ability to both react, and think past anything but his actions, and what the consequences might have been. Each still felt like they were caught in an inescapable web of the bitterest lies, no one uttering a word or even moving… Until the Master of magnetism finally brought himself to do exactly that, a cold, detached tone, that would have sounded so foreign otherwise, yet now seemed fully fitting, escaping his thin lips, his icy eyes staring at the wall behind his best friend "The 'Xavier Protocols'…I find the title pronouncedly ironic - considering their contents."

He sighed with marked disgust "Who would have guessed, that the ardent prophet of peaceful co-existence would turn out to have sold out his own kind to the butchers who call themselves 'our government'?" His blood-freezing gaze abruptly pierced straight through Xavier's every defence, stripping him of all possible justifications he might have tried to raise "Do you even begin to realise what you almost unleashed…?" he shook his head repulsed "I'd think not."

And it took his addressee good several minutes to recover from what felt like a sucker-punch directly to his face. However, when he did regain his composure, he shot the silver-haired man a berating glance "You of all have no right to reproach me, Magnus – your hands are bloodier than mine." he exhaled sharply, looking everywhere but the face of a certain scarlet-haired woman – and the worst sense of betrayal he had ever imagined there could be "I was forced to choose the lesser of two evils…"

Jean, though, simply glared at him, her lips quivering, and she felt like she would have exploded, had it not been for Magneto's soothing fingers interlacing with her own. "Lesser for who, **_Charles_**?" the metal-wielder nearly spat out the last word, unhidden hostility abundantly lacing his voice "And don't you dare hide behind that threadbare excuse, that you're the better man, since you're just as capable of bloody deeds as I am – the proof is right before our eyes!"

Xavier didn't hold back his own equally fierce reply - oddly enough, though, it came out as a whisper, yet one sufficiently audible for everyone to hear "You don't understand…" which provoked immediately a round of distinctly appalled looks in his direction, the unavoidable demand for a very good explanation swimming in them. Yet, to his own chagrin, he could only give them the harsh truth "After Apocalypse, and later Hellfire and the Shadow King, they were afraid – terrified by what they had seen, by what all of you can do…

"And they cornered me, threatening the school and the students, unless I gave them what they wanted – a way to guard against the danger you posed in their eyes…Detailed descriptions of all of you…your powers…and the possible ways to…your final demise." His look gradually fell, unable to face them anymore – or the scorching accusation in their intense gazes "It wasn't a choice I made lightly – I still hate myself for it, but…this was the only way…"

The magnetism controller's eyes became even steelier than before "So, that is why you asked me to join your ranks – to keep me under scrutiny," he ran his hand through his longish hair, adding in a low, menacing whisper "and make it easier for them to get me, if the need arose." Right then, Jean finally brought herself to look at her mentor – the coldness in her emerald orbs making his spine shiver, as she addressed him in an even, emotionless voice "But you didn't stop there, did you…? You also gave Trask my DNA - the only weapon there is against me, if they have the right amount of time to decode it.

"He had only two and a half years – not sufficient at all…yet, still adequate to make those inhibiting drugs work well enough to force me into twenty years of healing hibernation – after you had turned me over to them… Which only led to pain and death…" the corners of her mouth slowly formed a curve, way too bitter to ever be called a smile "Yours too, Professor – in fact, you were one of the first… Do you still think it was the lesser evil?"

And her once-teacher felt his insides constrict painfully, for it were like every single word falling off her lips hit right into him, yielding a nearly tangible agony that took over him whole. For, while she had spoken, she had also sent to his mind their combined memories of the future she'd had to destroy, and which were to now haunt him too...

"I can't believe yah, Chuck…I damn right can't…" was the only phrase a stunned Wolverine managed to utter, his verbal sparring match with Magneto - long forgotten, while Kurt addressed their mentor, a wave of crushing sadness emanating from within the seemingly bottomless depths of his golden eyes. "You gave us to the same people, who vould annihilate us, if they got the chance." the German muttered forlornly "They had threatened our students' lives, yet ve vere once your pupils too. Vhat about us…? Do ve mean so little to you, now that ve've graduated, that ve're this easily expendable?"

Xavier sensed his hands shaking with guilt, and what to everyone looked like self-hate "I didn't know it may go this far…that they would actually use without hesitation what I had given them. Nor did I expect Trask to accomplish this much or that he'd take on Bastion as a helper…" He eyed Neal, Betsy and Angel in particular, as if trying to convince them, who hadn't yet spoken on the matter, but the dark disillusionment in their gazes, said everything. And the male telepath buried his now weary face in his sweaty palms, realising that he'd damaged possibly beyond any repair the trust of those, who he – lost in trying to protect some, had perilously forgotten meant equally as much to him.

"Destiny was right," his voice came out raspy and resigned "I shouldn't have listened, I should have fought harder…" And suddenly, every single one of his companions found themselves gaping at the broken man before them. That is, till Raven came to ask, perplexed at his unexpected mention of her friend "What did Irene tell you – what do you mean?" while Jean only breathed out "I knew I did well to shield my mind from you, during the operation…"

Now, however, all the stares switched to her, making her elaborate, as she addressed her mentor "Right before we left, I picked up quite the **_alien_** traces in your mind, Charles. And they date from some time already – almost three years, correct?" at this, all the others present's gazes flew again from her to Xavier. And to their shock they found him nodding slowly, in a nearly non-existent gesture "I tried to block it out in the beginning, but what I'm shown…or told, is always way too compelling to combat…" before Jean went on, her air growing progressively darker "Which means, your psyche is, for some reason, quite susceptible to the mental 'ventures' of this particular person."

Her eyes narrowed harshly "Whoever they are, though, their goal is clear enough - prevent me from reclaiming my place and self…or worse. So, I couldn't grant them the prospect of reaching to my mind through yours. And they're taking every effort to stay hidden from me." her fists clenched painfully "But they won't be able to do it forever…" and she felt Magneto's mind brush hers, as his fingers gently pried her hand open, unstoppably interlacing with her own, in a sign of what he wished to keep only between them both _"We will not give them the chance to get to you, Flare… **I** will not…"_ And she couldn't help but give him a small smile, relishing in the silence until it was broken again.

"Will you be coming back…?" Xavier asked his team almost timidly, not daring to look any of them in the eye, as Neal muttered, sad rather than angry "Don't push your luck, Professor…" a sentiment, visibly shared by the others. The male psychic sighed bitterly "I understand… But if you choose to return, the Mansion is still your home." and with that he opted to leave, glaringly aware that they indeed needed their space and time to think.

However, his exit, though it lowered considerably the tension in the room, didn't help at all against the ensuing heavy stillness, as none of the mutants could yet truly shake off the impact of what had been talked about mere moment ago. Even the Brotherhood members, who hadn't interfered during the whole affair, seeing this as a matter that affected the X-Men primarily, had been unable to suppress the sting of betrayal. And seemingly out of instinct, like several times in the past, both teams simply gathered together, drawn by their common pain, and finding some undisputable relief in their mutual company.

Mystique, who too had only observed the entire process, now watched them all, her insides aching not just for herself but also for them, knowing exactly how they felt. Especially, after she virtually sensed the raw distress in her son's eyes course through her like a poison, and she longed to simply give him solace. However, she also saw all too well that right now he needed not hers, but that of his team-mates. And she could do nothing more than sigh rather defeated.

Yet, she readily accepted the silent comfort coming from the least likely person, giving him a light squeeze of his hand, which had remained on her frozen shoulder, unnoticed by the rest. He too had been shocked, to say the least, by the whole bunch of revelations that had unfolded before him. And he'd been oddly willing to offer his equally shaken colleague the consolation she so obviously needed, as she busied herself with the remaining files, like them all - feverishly trying to forget everything that had just been said. But neither she, nor the other mutants had much time for that, as a loud commotion complete with shouted orders and several frantic screams made their heads snap towards the door…

* * *

They all rushed outside, their still rather tired bodies immediately taking on a battle-style rigidity, ready to meet whatever was going on…only to see several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents trying to get a hysterical Lila to calm down, as a very troubled Havok dashed straight for them. "What the heck-" Fury started, totally stunned – mainly to see them out of bed so soon, while the younger Summers suddenly stared at Magneto, a frown growing on his features.

But he shook it off right away, whirling to their companions, panting heavily, his words coming out broken from the effort to breathe "Gabriel…went berserk…for some reason – his powers are…incontrollable and he's destroying…the med bay…" before he finally regained his air, continuing "Lila panicked, and grabbed me 'cause I was the closest to her, teleporting here! We must get back – Heather, Shiro and the mute teen are still inside-"

He did in fact turn swiftly in the infirmary's direction, but froze almost immediately on his spot, when he felt the steady hand of a stern Wolverine grasp his shoulder "Easy now, kid! Yah stay here and take care of her," he gestured to the younger Brit "and we'll see tah the rest." Yet, Jean added "It'll only take a psychic, Logan – we need to pacify, not kill him." then meeting the wordless agreement in her silver-haired partner's eyes, signifying he'd be there right away, if they happened to need more help.

She next turned her gaze to Kurt, who easily grasped her plan, and before anyone could object, the pair had ported towards the place of uproar. On appearing there though, they felt straight away the unbearable heat radiating from inside, making Phoenix instantly erect her teke field around them both. And only that saved them from being burned to dust, when they finally got through what had once been the door.

Because the sight that met them there made them shut their eyes to protect them from the blinding energy orb, which now replaced the several chambers comprising the medical facility. Her field, though, fortunately withstood without a problem the enormous amount of energy that swirled within the place, literally pouring out of every molecule of a very familiar amnesiac. In fact, it looked awfully like he was barely controlling it, as the boundaries where it touched the air flickered occasionally, as if twitching with impatience to expand further.

Luckily, however, the new arrivals' eyes quickly adjusted to their garish surroundings, taking in worriedly the walls, blown off into the concrete splinters that now covered the floor, together with what was left of the equipment and the beds. What bothered them more though, was that they didn't see the other three of the former prisoners…that is, until they looked towards one of the far corners, to which they had backed.

The sixteen-year-old with the half-destroyed body now actually had in front of him what Jean recognised as a shield, formed by the psionic energy he apparently commanded, however, it seemed just as unstable as the amnesiac's abilities. Sunfire had activated his solar radiation control, covering his body with a thick layer of flames, yet his heat aura was barely enough to keep him from the destructive touch of Gabriel's energy. When they looked for Heather, though, their eyes widened way too much, as they took in the pair of large, golden wings, giving off an odd metallic shimmer, which enveloped her in a cocoon of sorts.

But the two rescuers had to instantly abandon their staring, with Kurt – still covered by a teke shield, darting towards the trio, while Jean withdrew her field from around him for the mere second he needed to teleport them to safety. That, however, left her alone with the energy manipulator, though what he was exhibiting, not to mention her swift scan of his DNA, told her all she needed to know about him. His abilities may not be on a cosmic scale like hers in the field, but they were still potent enough to obliterate Earth in their full potential.

His glowing eyes now fixed on her fiery form, anger beginning to smoulder in them at her taking away his prey. And unsurprisingly, he attacked, not withdrawing his twirling energy, while attempting, she realised, to suppress her own and then reach her brain's, in an exertion to manipulate her powers this way. But she was too fast for him, blocking his efforts with ease - in fact, for some reason, his movements had been rather erratic, and his control over his powers was quickly slipping away. And his energy mixture convulsed dangerously, again threatening to explode to a level, deadly for everyone in the building, but her.

So, Jean lost no time, reversing part of her telekinesis to form a rising wave, which rapidly enveloped the manifestation of Gabriel's powers, holding it securely in its current size. She then proceeded to disperse the energy, but as expected, he fought her viciously, his abilities pushing against hers with lethal intensity, however, only for him to realise startled, that he had no chance against her. And while that same awareness settled in, his powers slowly started dying around him leaving just a ruin in their wake.

All Phoenix had to do now was placate him, and hopefully discover the reasons for his outburst. However, she instead found herself lost in the utter darkness of his amnesia, as she was attacked by the bits and pieces of the past he had once lived, finally grasping the cause of his distress – the pain…the crushing ache born of everything he'd been through…

… _A woman's final cry of agony, accompanied by that of a baby, who had just experienced its first big trauma, having been literally torn out of her womb… The ache and strain from what felt like an artificial ageing process, before a now fully-grown man met with fiery defiance the madness in the eyes of the person, responsible for his mother's demise…_

_The gloating look marring the face of a male, dressed in crimson armour, as the young mutant forced on his knees in front of him tried hard to keep inside the pain from the lash cracking on his bare back… The first manifestation of his powers – and the sheer feel of their potential coursing through him, while he darted towards his newest chance to escape… The blood on his hands, as he stared, still dazed, at the body of the other man, who, he had learned, had a hand in his parents' deaths - and the mantra his mind kept repeating with cruel pleasure 'Corsair…you paid – D'Ken is next…'_

_Being captured again, only to return to the hell ruled by Eric the Red, before a strange man, with eyes glowing like his own, offered him freedom, that was to prove as good as the one he had till then… And the connection he had oddly enough felt with the blond mutant from the cell next to his – a bond that he still couldn't explain…_

Taking a sharp mental breath was all Jean could do, more than shaken by what she had just seen, yet she didn't falter in her mission, gently taking his, already highly traumatised psyche into the soothing embrace of her own. Slowly releasing several telepathic waves into his mind, she progressively softened the pain, taking away the aggressive part of it, until only the sadness remained, for this latter was something he had to deal with on his own. The energy he had generated had long disappeared, his prone body - now left floating in the air, and as she exited his mind, having put him into dreamless sleep, Phoenix flew towards him, taking his form and landing them both on the once shiny floor.

Careful not to let him get cut on any of the rubble, she softly laid him down, brushing a strand of his black hair away from his now peaceful face. And hearing the others approach fast to her current spot, aware that it was all over successfully, her mental voice reached into the former amnesiac's slumbering psyche _'You needn't dwell on the past anymore – because now you're finally home…Gabriel Summers…'_


	12. Steps Into Temptation - Part I: From the Ashes

_'Telepathy'_

_Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 11: Steps Into Temptation - Part I: From The Ashes

No sooner had she let herself think that, however, and several people rushed through the rubble and general destruction. Most of them hurriedly came to stand on either side of her, as on a strange urge Havok kneeled by the black-haired mutant's limp body, checking frantically for a pulse. Lila, who had followed him to Gabriel's side, touched the blond man's shoulder lightly, but he seemingly didn't notice – well, at least not until his other hand's fingers softly covered hers, apparently on instinct rather than anything more.

"He's alright – just asleep." Phoenix breathed out, catching the relief flashing through a certain magnetism user's previously worried gaze, and returning a small smile. "But I had to literally piece his memory back together." She had decided to keep in for the time being what she had discovered, until she got the chance to discuss it with the others how best to approach the matter and break the news to Alex…and Scott. Talk about difficult...

However, she was broken out of her musings, as Psylocke patted her shoulder "It's okay, he was quite hard to deal with anyway, from what Shiro told me while we were locked up." a flicker of anger marred her plum-coloured orbs for a moment at that last, before it vanished, replaced by a sigh "I'm sure he'll come round though, with some proper telepathic treatment – Charles already agreed to take him, Heather and the teen in our care." Alex shifted a bit, only to stand from his crouched position, as he put in "You'd do good, since I doubt they have anyone else to turn to." his eyes became somewhat distant, as if reminiscing "Heather's already friend of mine. Her last name is Cameron - I met her and her brother at this tournament in Surfers Paradise, three months ago, when we all got taken. Davis was her only family – their father's dead and they've never met their mother…"

Jean looked at him curiously "Do you happen to know if their father was human?" Havok cast her a highly confused glance, shock swirling in his expression "Definitely yes, but why?" and the telepath sighed, leaning deeper into Magneto's chest, his arms encircling her protectively – neither caring about Logan's low, but still murderous growl "It's just that when I patched Gabriel's memory, he turned out to have been a slave of this alien race, before he managed to escape with Bastion's help." A round of gasps of horror and disgust were let out at that last. Even Fury, as hardened as he was, couldn't hold back a snort of revulsion "No wonder his brains were this screwed." while Angel's eyebrows flew up in his hair "Aliens?"

The redhead frowned "Much more advanced than humans I'm afraid, possibly hostile, and from what I gathered their nature's… ** _avian,_** for lack of a better word…" and Kurt uttered musingly "Heather's wings, and the feathers on her arms…she's like them…" Jean only nodded "That's at least what I think – we can't be sure without additional tests, but she's had enough, so we better leave her be. Besides, if she's never seen her mother, who's most probably the guilty party so to speak, there's no reason to regard the girl as a threat."

Neal put in, brows furrowing "Though it's possible, that whoever had kept Gabriel prisoner might come looking for him." Right then, however, another voice interjected "There's no such danger – they won't be able to find us." and one by one all looks fell on the black-haired British girl, who met their inquisitive stares with a nervous smile. "What's your part in this?" Havok stared at Lila as if she'd just said something outrageous, unable to believe his ears, and neither did anyone else.

And she had to take a deep breath, knowing that she had no way out of this one, but to spill the truth "When Bastion busted us out, I teleported us to several other places, before we landed on Earth. And it was enough for Eric the Red's cohorts to lose our trail, since I can't port to a small distance without going to the Dyson sphere first. So, I made a couple of jumps around the Milky Way." Comprehension dawned in Jean's gaze "I see…long-range teleport." while Magneto's eyes narrowed in suspicion "We know that Gabriel was enslaved, but why were **_you_** there - at what sounds like a prison?"

And his question prompted all looks to again fall on said woman, who fidgeted clearly. "Well," she began, her fingers playing with her shirt's hem, her eyes for some reason were looking everywhere but Havok, as she cast Betsy an uneasy glance "sorry I lied to you back there, but I'm not really proud of the truth." which earned her a raised eyebrow from the ninja, urging her to explain "I had just started my musical career, but I was also a thief with a very good track record. Only I made the mistake of wanting to go big."

She bit her lip "Through my teleport I've been able to travel the Universe a bit – and I know some of the alien races in there. The guys that held me and Gabriel are called Shi'Ar – pretty nasty characters, mind you, if you piss them off. So, even I wasn't surprised they stuck me there, when I got caught for trying to offer Earth on the intergalactic market." She sweat-dropped visibly at their taken-aback expressions, while Neal muttered incredulously "You did **_what_**?" Lila shrugged "I confess - not my best idea at all." to which the others all shook their heads meaningfully, in silent accord with that last statement.

"Who's that Eric the Red fellow, anyhow?" Warren asked puzzled, and Lila frowned, obviously reluctant to go back on the man "His real name's Davan Shakari, a human-Shi'Ar hybrid, and D'Ken - the Emperor's right hand man. Other than that, he's just a bloodthirsty sadist, with an uncanny knack for torture. Rumour has it that even Corsair – the infamous space pirate, though I doubt you've heard of him, was begging for death when Shakari finished him off, some time ago.

"He currently runs the detention colony we were kept at, and to say he doesn't like humans would be putting it way too mildly – he loved pouring out his anger on the few there, and for some reason Gabriel was his favourite target. But I got on his receiving end too since I fucked up in Shi'Ar jurisdiction. Trust me though" Lila turned to them, somewhat humorous regret flashing in her eyes "what I saw there was enough to make me quit the craft for good – it's too unhealthy to mess with these guys, and I had to damn learn it the hard way."

Logan grunted, smirking "Glad tah hear that, kid." while Fury remarked "So, Miss Cameron is part of this Shi'Ar race as well, and that Gabriel is from Earth, but was their slave. Now, if we could only find out this much about our mute..." at which Magneto put in pensively "His name is Jonothan Starsmore, but he calls himself Chamber…" However, he said nothing more, aware that Jean didn't wish to expose the youth's lineage yet, as she feared that he'd be received negatively as result. Lila, on the other hand, stared at the older man stunned "How do you know, if he can't speak?" and the metal-master gave her a matter-of-fact look "Telepathy.

"Otherwise, his vocal cords, as well as most of his chest, were literally incinerated by his psionic energy. From what the doctors said when we woke up, without his powers he wouldn't have survived this far." The one-eyed, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent interjected again "True, that one – the kid was close to kicking the bell, when Wolverine landed him here. Those shit-heads on Genosha nearly killed him with that collar."

Thunderbird's eyes narrowed "No surprise there – all of them were just tools to the bastards. They had already disposed of a couple of others…" his dark gaze suddenly became distant as his fists clenched almost to blood. However, out of the blue he felt a hand lay on his shoulder. And he turned, only to meet two emerald orbs, belonging to a certain telepath, who gave him a small smile "We'll finish this off soon…" She had actually put in that, while sweeping her gaze over all X-Men currently present – a gesture, mirrored by her silver-haired companion.

So, Fury, having grasped what she was implying, wasn't surprised at all to see the familiar looks of pitiless glee creeping on their features. And not waiting to be invited twice, all of them followed their friend's unspoken suggestion of rest for the time being, as they did feel still quite weary, filing out towards the troops' quarters where they had been assigned rooms for their stay. The Brotherhood members had apparently already taken advantage of the lodgings, since they were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Jean and her silver-haired partner, however, were the last to leave the wreck scene, lingering behind the rest – a shared longing, neither could restrain anymore, gleaming in their eyes. But before they could enjoy their supposedly quiet moment, a distinct growl both recognised immediately, cut the stillness making them face the intruder. And the look in the latter's eyes, as he shot the other man a dark glare, spoke only of one – certain death.

Jean, though, knew better than to try to stop them from their impending conflict and all she could do was sigh unheard, while a veritable declaration of war was being issued. "We yet gotta settle this, bub." the Canadian snarled ferociously at Magneto – which would have made shivers run down the guts of anyone else witnessing the display of barely contained rage. Nonetheless, the metal-wielder locked his icy gaze with the other man's, his tone dripping with coldness, while he replied, utterly unbothered "We shall indeed." his whole air signifying what that would entail "But we need not bother the lady with any details, as I am sure she has had enough." he nodded to Jean, an almost non-existent smile twitching at his lips.

"You simply need to inform me as to where and when – and rest assured, I will be there." In fact, Logan was hardly restraining himself from attacking him there and then, but stopped his urge for Jean's sake, knowing she cared for them both too much to be subjected to seeing their brawl. "By the way," the Master of magnetism addressed his future adversary "why don't we make this more interesting? By doing it the old-fashioned way – with no powers whatsoever?" and Wolverine found himself staring at him dumbfounded at such a proposition having come from the other man of all people, since he was known to always take every advantage.

Nonetheless, the Canadian shook off his daze, nodding stiffly, yet with a lingering suspicion in his dark gaze, determined to sniff out any foul play the other man might have up his sleeve "You got yahrself a deal, bub." before sparing the other man one last glare, and disappearing into the darkness of the corridor. The thoughts of the pair left behind, however, had long since been ensnared by something much more heart-stopping.

For, they were finally alone together, with no worries to consider, no problems to chase them unrelentingly, no other people, whose desires to bear in mind...Just the two of them, away from the world, which would, more probably than not, judge them if it knew, yet whose thoughts they couldn't care less about. So, he gathered her in his embrace, fingers slithering insatiably over her silky skin, tangling in the several strands of scarlet that had fallen over her eyes, only to brush them behind her ear, as his heartbeat was suddenly racing.

And neither could help falling into the other's alluring touches and the sensations their proximity made erupt within them both, their lips growing nearer with each breath. But before they finally met, he noticed the silent signs in her once more dimming gaze – stinging marks of the weight each of them carried, whether by choice or not. And the confessions budding in his every gesture, waiting fervently to be conveyed in that ultimate, most enrapturing of ways, died out, drowned in the torrent of their mutual understanding, buried in his depths again.

Instead, he simply held her, running his hands comfortingly along her back, knowing this was what she truly needed now. So, he showed it to her in his own way – that she wasn't alone in her predicament…not anymore. Even so, he was aware that her lingering worries hadn't dissipated completely, as she simply couldn't help it - being instinctively protective of anyone, who didn't deserve the hardships they were put through.

And, he contemplated with a smile; this was her way, the inevitable result of her role as guardian. However, he could never hold it against her – not when this was one of the many traits, that had earned her his admiration…and more. But because of that same quality, he also knew he had to let her go again, her heart having beckoned her elsewhere. Though, in their joined looks he could see she wanted to remain where they were just as much as himself.

Just as much… Was it even truly there? Or was that his own soul's craving, but reflected in her orbs of sparkling green…? In fact, for a fleeting moment that had passed before he was able to draw a breath, he could have sworn he had seen the image of raven hair and scarlet eyes, branded on the glistening depths of her emerald pools. And like a parasite worming its way into healthy flesh, only to doom it to decay, a poisonous thought seeped in, carving itself slowly onto his mind – a question, that threatened to erase his sanity.

Because he had overlooked it before, lost in the problems that had sprung unasked for from their lives, and in his mind's fancies that kept him wishing for what seemed more a hope than reality to actually happen. But now, he could no longer blind himself to what he should have noticed earlier… Who was really there with her - the man in front of her, or that other one who had plagued her dreams…? Had she truly cast him out, or was he a part, which even death wouldn't be able to erase from her soul...?

Death...his insides turned to ice at the mere thought, while his mind vehemently refused to even dare contemplating any such scenario. But seemingly, even his own memory was against him, as it stubbornly latched onto the time of her leave, recalling the unwanted, aching truth. No one but him really knew how close they, **_he_** had been to losing her – in more ways than one. For, he had sensed something equally alarming, when her evolution had started to take over…he had felt an end…To what he didn't know, but it had made his heart skip a whole series of beats so fast, that in normal circumstances he should have died.

Yet, this had been only half of his pain…as even with their link blocked, its acuteness had still alerted him to another, all too familiar presence, whom she had then began to freely accept, and this time not for information… Apparently, the past proved impossible to sever all ties with, even for her iron resolve. Was it because of the memories they shared, and which she couldn't forsake? The fact, that the other man had actually **_lived_** her previous 'life' through with her? Or something from those days gone by, something she hadn't realised or had forgotten, yet which had awakened with her last step into completion – an unfulfilled yearning for someone now lost? For, she had returned to her present life – and to his arms, but deep down she had subconsciously wanted to take the Dark One on his offer, whatever it had been.

And the stray thought, he had unwittingly caught from her…borrowed time – was that all she saw them as, was there truly even a 'them' at all…? Was he losing her, before he even had a chance? Yet, how do you lose someone, when they weren't yours in the first place…and perhaps may never be? And though his heart protested fervently, his mind couldn't help pondering, what if…what if it was exactly that… Wasn't it the case that even now, she was more concerned with being with the one who shared His blood...?

Yet, he shot those thoughts off fiercely, drowning his doubts more than easily in the mere feel of her. For, after all, she was here, with **_him_** …and, if she would have him, he would make it count, even if it **_was_** just borrowed time - and, despite that it could mean, that in the end he'd lose everything that made him so truly, addictively alive… However, as he resorted to chastely kissing her brow, though it were her lips he craved, before her duties claimed her once more, he didn't know that far away, twin pools of crimson flickered in cruel delight…

* * *

A bit unexpectedly perhaps, given the strain they had gone through in the space of just 24 hours and the time before, she had found him awake, gazing at the fading night sky, as the breeze whipped his dark-blond hair around him. However, she also noticed he was leaning somewhat heavily on the wall behind him – an obvious sign of the toll everything had taken on him. And her heart couldn't help going out to him, as she gently brushed his arm to get his attention, only for her eyes to lock with his – and meet sadness so infinite, that it threatened to suffocate her. He was still so young, innocent, yet already broken by life's vicious whims more than he could bear, in fact all of them were so.

However, when it came to him, aside from the compassion she also felt an odd connection between them…perhaps because of his roots…the last of **_his_** bloodline… But at that particular thought she shook her head vigorously, forcing herself away from the possibly mortal danger her musings were laced with. Because she didn't even dare think, what could happen if she gave into her most deeply suppressed longings…into her man of twilight, as it could very well mean losing much more that her heart could stand. Especially not now, that she had realised it was tugging her just as powerfully in a very different direction.

But the more she tried not to dwell on the crimson-eyed mutant, the more she was reminded of him – it was as if his remnants, woven in the very blood of the mute youth, called to her, like they recognised her… Though this was impossible…or was it…? However, she was quickly brought back to reality, when the young mutant's telepathy – whose existence Jean had already guessed, reached out to her _'I'm glad it's you who came, since my heritage doesn't seem to influence you – you realised who I was even before, and you didn't hurt me…despite your previous experiences with my ancestor.'_

Her eyebrows flew up in disbelief, as she remarked "Why would I? You simply got caught up in events that aren't your fault - your blood doesn't matter." But he shook his head dismally, a mirthless smile etching itself in his eyes, his mental voice becoming shakier by the second with unrestrained anger and sarcasm _'It always did so far - it was the sole part of me, that made people acknowledge I existed. No one really cared whether I lived or died, when my powers first manifested and left me like this.'_ he gestured to the black cloth covering most of his torso and his face up to his nose – what looked like disgust marring his eyes _'And, since then everyone who showed any interest in me, did so only because they planned to use me…due to that same, infamous blood!'_

The redhead eyed him urging, puzzlement and revulsion mingling in her at his last words, and he elaborated, seemingly wishing to finally share it with the first, who intended to actually help him _'Two years ago, I lay in hospital with half of my body lost, to what turned out to be psionic energy. It stripped me of the need for food or air to live, but it's still just half a life. And I truly thought that this Mesmero-character could help me with it - at least, that was what he promised after he told me about the real heritage of the Starsmores.'_

However, at his mention of the old telepath's name, Jean's ears perked up, her eyes narrowing. So, that's what he'd been doing all that time - fishing out the last of Apocalypse's descendants, for possible recruitment, or who knew what else that he was ordered to do. Yet, the teen didn't seem to have noticed her thoughts, since he went on _'He wanted me to join his master because of my potential, said I was the last one left, as the other two were gone already. Selene Gallio, the former Black Queen of Hellfire, had finished off Frederick Slade, and Jack Starsmore – my ancestor, had also been lost. But then, when it turned out there was another one too, Bastion killed her, before I even had the chance to know her…'_

Dark eyes lost their focus somewhere in the distance of the sky again _'She was called Blink – Clarice Ferguson…had just manifested, so Mesmero wasn't aware of her existence. And had we both made it alive, I would've ensured he never learned of her – or found me, for that matter…'_ At that last, however, she saw his fists clench tightly the strain visible on his face, as he tried to contain his unmistakeable anger. The moment he felt her soothing gaze though, he relaxed visibly, yet a tad of rage still mingled in his tone _'I was born with tainted blood…and even if on sheer luck I managed to prevent Apocalypse from using it, I couldn't stop Bastion from taking it to fulfil **his** plans.'_

Jean, though, only touched his arm lightly, in a gesture of comfort "If it wasn't for you, the Prime Sentinels would have actually worked even better than they did." but it only made another mirthless smile reflect in his blue orbs _'See - even when helping, I remain a failure…'_ before he spat out, a sensation of helplessness pouring out from him like a tide _'I never asked to be part of this…to bear the symbol of His accursed lineage!'_ And she nodded in recognition, her hand skating over the upper part of where his chest had been, fingers tracing the now invisible patterns of a certain mark, as she whispered "Clan Akkaba…"

He chuckled mentally, sarcasm and bitterness weaving generously in his tones _'What an unbefitting end to such a **great** line.' _ a sigh resonated through his mind _'Though, I'm sure it's more his doing, than anyone else's, as he saw us as inexcusably **unfit** for his purposes.' _ And Jean couldn't stiffen her own hollow laughter "Of course – his 'survival of the fittest' philosophy. He wasn't like that in the beginning, but with his earthen past and experiences, I can hardly blame him…" Dark pity crept in her tone, as an echo of her own fate "Five thousand years in this wretched place can change anyone."

He cast his eyes down somewhat wistfully, as if ashamed _'So, he's truly told you everything…'_ It wasn't a question, and the young woman could do nothing else but nod "I think he wished to impress me…in a way… Though, this is all idiocy – he never cared enough to do something like that." Yet, her words made him contemplate for a long moment, before he added something that unsettled her more than all previously said between them _'I think you're wrong – if he's shared all with you, you must already know...'_

She stared at him puzzled "Know what, Jono?" and he chuckled mentally again, though this time was equally as mirthless as before _'Even Apocalypse isn't privy they exist – the unofficial history of Clan Akkaba's beginning, recorded by his earliest descendents, sort of apocryphal if you like. Mesmero left them with me that day in the hospital – to rid himself of them I suspect. I doubt his master would have appreciated their existence, or of him having them.'_

The redhead's expression though, held only perplexity "But what do Clan Akkaba's origins have to do with me?" He shook his head _'The first of my ancestors were able to observe certain things our progenitor hid even from himself. He wanted our line to fail, yet weakness wasn't the reason – rather the fact that he'd had to spin it by himself…without you…'_ And his words were like a stream of blades, invading her mind, only for them to resonate through its every corner, akin to a never-ending wave of torture...as she struggled to come to terms with their implications – and to find her breath. Though, it shouldn't have surprised her, since she'd always known his other deepest longing, the same, which like the other one, she had denied him...an ultimate union between them - embodied in their joined blood.

And when he had revealed the existence of his line, he hadn't told her its precise conception, not even when, what seemed like ages ago, she had almost pleaded with him to let her know, fully aware of the sickening feelings of betrayal and jealousy she had experienced then. Yet now, recalling the bitter hurt of her lack of trust in him, that had etched itself in his scarlet eyes, if only for a fleeting moment, she was only appalled by herself for having dismissed so readily as impossible that glaringly powerful, unwavering emotion he felt for her. However, come to think of it, she had always done exactly that – and she had never had the courage to admit, even to herself, that it was so, simply because she was afraid…

Afraid of it being real, as this would only serve to gradually destroy the barriers she had built against it in her heart, leaving her with no good reason not to accept…and return it – the same, she was trying her inhuman best to avoid at all costs. So, she had made herself believe it was a lie, a scheme, another trick of his, though the more than firm proof against that was currently still resounding in her mind. He had done it by using his matter control, taking only his own DNA, but altering it into a female version, creating them artificially, having been pressured into producing an heir…Yet, even then, he hadn't wanted, nor had he ever desired another - it had always been **_her_** …and he had come to resent his own blood as a result…

 _...I think he wished to impress me…in a way…_ her own words from mere moments ago now invaded her psyche mercilessly, showing her what she always attempted to escape. Because now, she could no longer evade the truth, that he had spun his line, for exactly that reason - to astound her, to prove to her he was good enough. He feared, he wasn't enough for her…she shook her head fervently, ignoring Chamber's confused look, and his silent query if she was alright, as he stepped nearer her, taking her hands in his in an effort to calm her. However, all she could sense, all that ruled her once more chaotic mind, was a single, destructive thought – he'd **_never_** do something of the sort for **_that_** kind of cause, would never even care.

For, the man he had once been, the one who actually **_could_** do this, was gone, replaced by a remnant, to whom all that mattered was power…her power, and not **_her_**. Perhaps, however, this wasn't such a bad thought, she found herself pondering out of the blue. Especially, with her most recent experiences, that had begun to progressively chip away her firm belief in those of her creations, who possessed mortality, inescapably disenchanting her about them.

Because they seemed less and less worthy of her protection, their nature having become so corrupted, that she had actually started feeling a still slight, but growing shame – in herself, for having let them develop in a such a way, to become a hopeless cause... In fact, she was increasingly inclined to believe that maybe he'd been right… They should have remained only with their eternal children – with the ones who resembled them the most…and with each other. And perhaps, one day, both his desires would be fulfilled - as, she didn't dare acknowledge that secretly they were her own, as well...

All she had to do was embrace only her older nature, and the unrestrained, absolute power, whose incarnation she was – after all, she hadn't forgotten its eternal taste of supreme rapture, a sensation too good to pass, and definitely one she longed to feel again… For, this planet, these people were her shackles, and like every living being she had the right to freedom – and she predictably found herself not caring at what price for everyone else it came. No, it wasn't such a bad thought at all…being with him again – the sole, who had been hers from the very beginning, and who, she was dead-certain, would be so to the bitter end too…

But as deftly and suddenly as they had wormed their way into her mind, these almost heretical musings, now that they sunk in completely, brought her to loss of all rational thought. For, she simply couldn't believe it…them…herself – not when she knew they were so disgustingly false, on too many levels. Not all of them were unworthy, and these people – her friends, had stood by her through everything. She may be power made flesh, Fire incarnate, but her abilities weren't her. And she didn't need to waste her emotions on the man, who stuck with her and wanted her solely for the forces she could wield, and who stood to threaten all she held close to her heart - everything that was her Creation.

Yet, even as she finally let that old, convenient poison of bitter denial, take over her every fibre, smothering the truth beneath its deadly potency; she still couldn't stop a solitary tear from scarring her cheek. And those same forbidden facts, which her common sense was swiftly burying, still managed to crush her heart in their stony grip… _It has to stay a lie to me, my Dark One…it's the only way I can ensure we don't get entangled into something we'll both regret. Because I can't…I can't sacrifice all I have put my very soul in...since that's what will happen, if I ever **let**_ _myself…love **you** …_

And suddenly, recalling she wasn't alone, she turned to her companion, who was by now positively worried for her, and didn't hold back his concern, apologising frantically _'Was it something I said? I'm sorry, I should have known better – forgive-'_ but her own soothing voice cut him off mid-phrase, as she remarked "It's strictly my own fault, I must quit reminiscing of a past, that can never return…" she smiled at him, yet he noticed it didn't erase the distress still lingering in her eyes.

"You have to rest, before we leave for the Mansion." she added, touching on his recent decision to accept a place at the Institute, prior to continuing in a steady tone having caught his eyes with hers "But before that…you must know that whatever your blood, you matter...to me." and he couldn't hold back a mental gasp, for he easily understood what she meant and was about to do. In fact, as suddenly as it was born in her the moment her emerald orbs met his blue pools, she followed the feeling in her heart telling her the way to ease his ache.

So, she brushed her now flaming fingers lightly over his brow in the ways of the ancient ritual, a thin line of fire lingering on his skin without hurting him, while her soft voice broke the ensuing silence "I claim you as my own too, last of Clan Akkaba... And in the laws of the world, and the eyes of men, let it be known, that now you're my child as well." There was a glimmer of parental pride in her gaze – one, that shocked him, yet he couldn't help embracing it. For, after having just seen firsthand her unearthly gift of getting people so easily attached to her, he now fully understood how and why his emotionless progenitor could traverse without hesitation the very limits of the impossible, even if only to make her eyes light up…

* * *

"Come to see the patients? I thought you weren't one for hospitals at all." the thick accent of the male voice that addressed him, made a rather startled Thunderbird shoot his gaze towards the door of the infirmary, where he found a smirking Shiro. "And your point is?" the dark-haired Indian raised a quizzical eyebrow in the other man's direction, which was met by a shrug and an apologetic smile "It was just a thought – nothing personal for sure."

Neal sighed "Medical stuff isn't my thing, I know, but I'm just here to…" he cut his own phrase, suddenly unsure of how to continue, since even he didn't know why exactly he had found himself at this particular location. Sunfire, however, seemed to have noticed his companion's abrupt display of obvious discomfort on the subject, deciding to instead turn to something else, adding pensively "I wonder what happened to that guy Bastion had used as guinea pig…though, he apparently was at least lucky enough to have got away afterwards."

Thunderbird eyed him slightly perplexed, yet the puzzlement melted away rather quickly, as he recalled what the other man was referring to "Yeah…but we never got to read the entire stack of files concerning him – Raven hogged them all, and the only thing I actually got, was that his DNA provided the serum, used to enhance you and Havok in your abilities." which made Shiro nod "Seemingly, his were connected with energy withdrawal or absorption."

That last triggered a memory in Neal, yet he couldn't get where it came from. "Energy-absorber you say…" he muttered, pondering why it suddenly sounded so familiar, while his companion affirmed "It seems so…yet, I don't get why Mystique wouldn't let you or the others see the files." The Indian mutant shrugged "Beats me too, to be honest – but she probably had her reasons. Besides, she didn't exactly hide anything important - just some of his history." He paused, sighing "I thought the whole Sentinel affair was the end for now, but it looks like we aren't that lucky. And I'd give anything for another good long rest, though after all that happened lately, I can't help wishing I didn't get out of bed three hours ago."

Sunfire cast him an understanding look "I can see what you mean, my friend – even better now, that I will share your fate." Neal gave him a mildly amused smile, having caught the implications beneath his words "You're not going back, then?" which did strike him as odd, since Shiro had been adamant about staying to fulfil his duties to his family, a mere month ago. The Japanese mutant though, noted the surprise in his companion's expression, and sighed, his fists however balling dangerously "Not in the near future – my clan deems me a dishonour, and I still have a score to settle with that terrorist Magnum."

His lips formed a small smile "Plus, Betsy's too good a friend, and I can't refuse her – she can be really persuasive when she needs to be." Neal chuckled somewhat sadly "Spot on. Sometimes she doesn't even realise the influence she has on people." and the other man gave him a penetrating look, in whose depths though, there was only compassion "You love her." to which, more than doubt-free statement, the Indian only muttered wistfully "Talk about hopeless…" However, at that, he inadvertently glanced at the form of a certain blond, young woman – the only patient left bedridden, who happened to be shifting in her restless slumber.

And Shiro, having caught the subtle, subconscious look of his companion in her direction, and the sentiments flashing in his eyes, couldn't help a thoughtful smile "On the contrary, my friend – there is more hope than you can imagine." before patting the other man amiably on the shoulder "I will leave you to say your goodbyes." and rendering Thunderbird temporarily puzzled, as to what he was talking about. Yet, he didn't have much time to wonder, as the only other person in the infirmary had actually stirred awake.

And by some miraculous, unwitting movement of his own limbs, he had found himself by her bedside in an instant. Though, the moment he realised his intuitive action, he couldn't help wondering, what in her had the power to do this to him. Perhaps, it were her eyes…those same blue pools of emptiness, that were now boring into his dark ones, drawing him in further and further… Before he snapped abruptly out of his strange trance, as her fingers had found his hand, squeezing it tightly almost to pain, while she whispered, her look glazed over "Davis, don't leave me again…please…" The sheer, raw despair in her raspy voice caught him right where he was, making him instantly forget everything else, but the nearly tangible waves of hurt emanating from within the gaping void in her eyes.

He shook his head, though "I'm not your brother, Heather… My name is Neal, Neal Shaara…" however, before he could say anything more, she flung herself at him with almost wild vehemence, and clung to his tall form, making him bend involuntarily to get at her level. "Please…" she now whispered, in such stark contrast with her previous unbridled terror, which made Thunderbird unable to do anything other than oblige, whatever she had to ask of him "Don't leave me…You're all I have left…"

Her words didn't shock him as much as he had expected, however, since he knew she wasn't in her right mind after all the trauma her psyche had had to endure, yet he whispered somewhat bitterly "You don't even know me." However, her empty eyes still burned achingly in his soul, and before he could stop them, his next words had left his lips, though the instant this happened, he was fully aware that he meant each one "But I'll try to be there for you." at which phrase, he realised she had slackened her hold on his hand from its previously vice-like grip "I promise…" and she finally slid off of him, instead lying back on her bed, relaxed.

In fact, he was shocked to find his breath caught in his throat, for her eyes weren't empty anymore – they carried a faint, but still living hope for what, he prayed more than anything, he would able to give. Yet, as her gaze closed, her breathing steadying from its previous frantic pace, he at last let his resolute strides lead him out of the med bay. However, they slowly became more and more hesitant, until he stopped at the door. And turning his dark eyes to her now still form, her chest rising peacefully, he knew deep down that he had just made a promise, he would, for some incomprehensible reason, do his inhuman best to keep…

* * *

She was never one to eavesdrop, unless her job required it, but the slightly ajar door to one of the communication centres, combined with the voice coming from inside, and the final phrases exchanged, made her stop dead in her tracks and listen. " **…and yes, I promise I'll be careful, Liebchen.** " his voice was filled with such warmth, that the woman listening in bitterly thought would probably never be directed at her as well. However, Mystique could almost see the slight roll of his eyes at that last, hoping for her son's sake that Amanda hadn't noticed the gesture, yet completely understanding the younger woman's stance when it came to making sure the teleporter wasn't too overzealous.

She missed the last words though, since she had then chosen this moment to push the door open fully, just as Kurt switched off the monitor he'd been using, spinning his chair around to stand. But he remained as if glued to it at the sight of his mother and the rather unsure look in her eyes, which meant only one – she wished to share something, that wasn't going to be particularly easy to swallow. "I apologise, if I'm interrupting." she began rather stiffly, obviously uncertain how to approach him. For, though their relations had been warming up gradually, they still couldn't be called fully normal – only considerably less awkward.

Nightcrawler, however, simply nodded welcomingly to her "Not at all – I just talked to Mandy," a smile broke on his face, yet Raven suspected it was mostly inadvertent, since he was quite apprehensive at showing his emotions in her presence "told her not to vorry for me – and that I'll definitely be there for the vedding in one piece." The shapeshifter couldn't stop a slight smirk, though her voice came out somewhat bitter "You'd better – or she won't be the sole digging you up from your grave, only to kill you herself for getting harmed." which sudden display of feelings actually startled Kurt.

In fact, he wasn't used to it, since, though he knew she had taken being a mother seriously for a long time now, she was still rather uncomfortable with expressing it in his presence. He supposed it had to do not with any reluctance on her part, but rather with her feeling a bit uneasy with it herself, having repressed those sentiments for the better part of his life. Still, he was determined to try making the effort two-sided, so he returned her smile "Thank you…" he hesitated a bit at first, but a heartbeat later decided firmly for it "…mother."

And the shapeshifter suddenly found her pulse racing at the genuineness and undisputable, though well-hidden, warmth in that rarely-used address – the same, she had secretly longed to hear directed at her, as an unusual light glimmered in her eyes "You have grown up a lot." His own look brightened too "I have found my anchors in life – and they are all I need to finally be at peace… Though, I vould like nothing more, than to see you find it too, mother – vith yourself…" Mystique shook her head, basking in the calmness of his concealed compassion "Perhaps, I will – now that at least one of my children found it in themselves to forgive me…"

The German mutant, however, sighed, tentatively hooking his arm around his mother's shoulders, which she didn't draw away from "I have already – a long time ago. Rogue…vell, it's true she can be a bit difficult, but she'll come around too – she at least talks to you." He paused "As for Creed, I don't think he's vorthy of you vorrying yourself over him - he showed us all quite clearly, that he doesn't consider himself one of us." However, as true as this was, Kurt still knew that the blue-skinned woman did hold some sort of bond even with the infamous anti-mutant vigilante – though, she was beginning to realise that he was a lost cause.

Yet, that was by far not the source of Raven's biggest turmoil at that moment. But, no matter the agonising memories it caused to return, she still owed her son the truth she had recently learned - and the one she had held inside for so long. "Kurt-" she began as unsurely as she had moments ago, when she had first entered the room, yet stopped dead in her words. He, though, having even then sensed her desire to share whatever it was weighing on her heart, made a move to take her to sit, when she stopped him "No, I think we better return to the main monitoring room – since everything we need is already there."

He eyed her with unhidden puzzlement, yet followed her nonetheless, only to feel his jaw drop, when they finally took a couple of chairs there, and Raven turned the projector's screen back on. Because the teleporter found himself face to face with someone, he never expected to see again – at least not coming from Bastion's files, or, as it seemed, having any connection with his mother. However, being taken aback was to soon prove the least of his worries, as Mystique, seeing his expectedly stunned expression, only confirmed what he was trying his best to deny "When we got the reports from your battle against the escapees, I couldn't believe it at first, but then Jean sent us the image and…there could be no doubt anymore. You had faced him - him, who I had thought dead for years …the last of my children."

Nightcrawler, for his part, could only gape at the full-sized image of the mutant, they now knew as Abyss, a myriad of questions spinning in his already restless mind. Yet, before he found his voice, his mother put in "His name is Nils Styger – and he's your half-brother. You share the same father…" And to the teleporter's greatest astonishment, he saw the same endless pain, that had always marred his mother's eyes at each of her children's rejection of her attempts to mend things with them, now cut even deeper through her amber gaze. In fact, the moment she had mentioned their father, he could have sworn he had seen despair – utter and inescapable, drown her normally indomitable spirit.

And he couldn't help wondering, who had been the man, who had claimed the cold heart that now existed solely for him and his sister – and what had life done to obviously tear them apart. However, he was more than reluctant to ask, seeing that it only brought his mother recollections she obviously wished to leave behind. But as if on cue, she shook her head "I'm not important, Kurt, you must know – you have every right, no matter what it costs me." And before he could stop her, she raised a hand, infallibly silencing him, as he felt his lips forming a resigned smile, while she continued "He was called Azazel – a mutant, yet his appearance earned him the label of a demon, much like yourself. In fact, both you and Nils share some of his looks, though each with your own specific features. And yes, as you have correctly realised, your father meant a lot to me..."

The teleporter actually thought that he had to be seeing things, as he believed that he had just noted what looked like a couple of tears brim in Mystique's yellow orbs. However, he decided to not wonder, but hesitantly squeeze her fingers in silent comfort, inadvertently helping her find her voice, as he grasped that in reality his father had meant much more to his mother than she was letting on, or ever would. After all, the true depth of her feelings she always kept to herself – and after knowing most of her past, he, in all honesty, couldn't blame her anymore.

"But no" she faintly smiled at him and his unasked question "we didn't part on bad terms, and he didn't leave me and you because he wanted to. He had too many enemies in both our world and the dimension he was from, so he was forced to abandon us to ensure our safety." And before either of them could react to stop it, Kurt had swept his mother in a hug, trying hard to hold back his own tears – for **_her_** pain, his voice choking, when he whispered "How did you…go on…?" She, however, though surprised by his abrupt gesture, only stroked his hair gently, conveying her infinite gratitude for that single expression, of what he wouldn't say aloud, but still felt. "I understood him, dearest…" she replied, resignation mixing in her voice "It happens, when one feels what we did. In reality, it's exactly the same as with you and your girl – or she wouldn't have stayed by you through every trial."

He pulled away a tad to look at her, an excited glint in his eyes "So, you approve – of us?" to which Raven commented in honesty "I thought this is something strictly between the both of you, but if you so insist to know, then yes, I do like her." a faint hint of mirth dashed through her eyes "From what I've heard, she's a keeper, so don't you dare lose her!" The blue teleporter smirked "Trust me, that's the last I'd do." though seconds later, his gaze dimmed "But father doesn't sound exactly as one – if he's had a child with another woman too."

Yet, Mystique only gave him a warm hug "Nils is several years older than you, actually. And before you say it, you don't remember him, simply because you can't – Azazel asked me to take care of him some months after I had lost you." She seemed to be fighting her innermost self at that memory, the old pain battling the resolve to tell, until seconds later, they finally settled for an uneasy truce "He came one night – that was the very last time I ever saw him. He told me he had long needed to make that request to me, since Nils' life was at peril too, if he stayed with him and his mother was already dead. But he hadn't sought me out before, as he didn't want to risk him turning into a new test subject, with Magneto still around – thank goodness, he's now past that stage permanently."

She paused, the ghost of a smile forming in her amber orbs "And that's how I met your brother…the other one who'd become a part of my life... Perhaps, it was because he reminded me of both Azazel and you…another child of the only man, whom I had ever let see **_me_** … After four years, however, we got caught up in another anti-mutant witch-hunt, and Nils was easily an obvious target. It was my fault...I should have left sooner." she sighed her whole stance tensing "They shot me with a drug, and when I woke up, he was already taken by the mob…I searched for him – just as I did for you, but there was absolutely no trace this time. It was like he had never existed, until we got these files."

Kurt, who was still holding her hand in a compassionate manner, now couldn't stop the obvious question "Vhat had happened with him? You never let us see the whole picture…" there was no accusation or disappointment as she had expected – only curiosity and what sounded like concern. "It appears that the people who snatched him gave him over to the Genoshan government, which had been turning its own mutants into slaves for some time already, and had offered reward for any other surrendered to them."

The teleporter stared first at her and then at the information on-screen, which only confirmed her words, his horror deepening by the second "Mein Gott…he'd been there even until Bastion came!" and his mother could only nod wistfully "Unfortunately, yes – the arrogant shit got himself quite the experimenting base, when he entered the project…though, all of them managed to escape in a local liberalists' riot." she paused, her eyes narrowing "But not before that walking scrap pile succeeded in using Nils' gift for his own ends."

A deep, tired breath escaped her lips "I'm only guessing how he wound up in Berlin afterwards. Probably, he remembered something of us living in Germany prior to his capture – even though I seriously doubt he still recalls this, or me, at all. Yet, somehow, Apocalypse has managed to contact him, and sway him to his side, very possibly with a false promise, as was my case." Kurt, however, shook his head "There's a chance that he might not know of the link between you and Ab-, my brother." Raven felt her lips form a thin, rigid line, her mind running over a myriad of possibilities "I wouldn't count on that - for all that's worth, he very well could be, he has his way. Though, I don't see how this can help him - unless he wishes to blackmail me, like he did with Rogue before."

That reminder, however, only served to anger her further as, determination blazing in her amber gaze, she clenched her fists, till her nails started drawing blood, her whole body oozing danger, which made her son flinch slightly, as she grit out "But I'll be damned, if I leave one of my children in His paws again – whether it was by their choice or not!" before she cast the younger mutant a wary look "I know I have no right to ask anything of you – after all, the two of you didn't meet on the best of terms, and he was trying to harm our friends…"

However, helpless to refrain from relieving his mother's inner demons with another tentative, yet still heartfelt embrace, Kurt, despite his truly, considerably less than civil, first meeting with his brother, had also made a promise, though a silent one. That he too would do what it took to bring Abyss back home – because, in his deepest self, he had already forgiven him. And his mother's eyes told him she too had seen his inner vow, for her hugging him back showed him all he needed - her aching gratitude…and her blessing...

* * *

He had been preparing to leave, despite Fury's, albeit somewhat wary, invitation to wait for his team's decision. But it had been almost half a day already, and he felt like if he stayed any longer, he would explode just from the guilt, that had slowly but surely seeped into him in the hours since he talked with them. He knew he had been justified in doing what he had, knew that his reasons were sufficiently good, yet he was equally aware that so were theirs, that they too were right – he had betrayed them in a way.

Luckily enough, they had stopped the worst from happening, thwarted the efforts of the people he had surrender them to, to bring about their destruction – and he couldn't help feeling his insides swell with pride in them. But it had always been more their own, than his doing – all of their accomplishments were theirs alone in the end, for a teacher is only as good as their students. So now, as the remorse ran avidly through every cell of him, all he could expect was that they would someday forget…because he didn't even dare hope that they would forgive… _'You're wrong…'_ And he spun around startled, only to face the X-Men's expressions, which, oddly enough, held no more betrayal or hurt, but something akin to sad comprehension – except Magneto and Wolverine, whose air was still distinctly dangerous.

But neither did anything, as the meaningful gazes Jean and Storm were shooting them respectively, held them both off, and they settled to glare at the wall behind Xavier instead. He, though, was literally swamped by wild hope and just as vicious confusion, till he finally brought himself to ask Betsy, who had been the one to talk to him telepathically "What…do you mean…?" he swallowed unnoticed, the old guilt choking his already disappearing voice.

But another sentiment was overtaking him lightning-quick, one he didn't have the energy left to fight – fear…especially, since the men were awfully quiet, their faces - sombre, and for the most part unreadable. However, their body-language was another matter. Neal was chewing on his lip, as if contemplating whether to say anything, or leave it to the others. Kurt had his gaze cast down, staring at his feet, his fists flexing and uncurling, seemingly battling himself. Warren was more occupied with keeping his weary girlfriend upright, rather than caring about their mentor scrutinising their reactions. The ninja, however, gave a brief look to her scarlet-haired friend, as Xavier wisely kept out of their silent conversation.

Yet, mere moments later, Jean was the one to break the rising tension in the room. "We have thought this out…and it wasn't easy…" he could truly feel the inner conflict she and all the others were going through, and probably still would for quite the time. But a breath later, her voice slid into the dark, steely mode she normally used in battle – only this time, there were clear notes of sadness seeping in it, as she too fixed her emerald orbs on the wall behind him "You simply can't ask of us to forget…" and all he could do was stand helplessly by, while her every phrase slashed right through him, dicing his heart bit by bit.

However, he had to catch his breath, feeling like he had just received a full blow in the ribs, when she suddenly whirled her gaze, locking it straight away with his, the odd understanding from before swimming again in its depths. And off her lips fell the last words he had expected – or hoped to hear "But we see now…why you did it… So we're willing to…try to forgive…" He felt like the world had just crumbled over him – so great was the fatigue that overwhelmed him. Yet, at first, he simply refused to believe her words, especially with the cutting gazes Logan and Erik were still giving him.

And sure enough, the silver-haired mutant muttered darkly - a familiar menacing edge to his voice "I am willing to overlook your mishap too, Charles, and stay with the team, because there are certain ties I wish to keep…" his hand tightened gently around Jean's, unnoticed by anyone else, while his eyes narrowed at the other man in a severe line "But I warn you – if you provoke me more than you already have, you know what to anticipate." The telepath could only nod, grasping easily the deliberately not-so-subtle hints in his friend's icily-even tone "I expected no less, Magnus…" His friend cast him a somewhat haughty look "I am pleased we understand each other this clearly."

Xavier, though, quickly broke their eye-contact, his gaze falling on Wolverine instead, as if inviting him to speak, but the Canadian only shook his head, whispering harshly "I can' swallow somethin' like this so quickly, Chuck – I thought we trusted each other..." his dark eyes flashed with something indeterminable "But I'm sure comin' back – can' leave my kids without a good trainin', now can I!" However, the rather cold resolve in his voice, when he had uttered that last, made the male psychic wonder whether he should be relieved or nervous.

But right when he thought their confrontation was over, Xavier saw everyone's eyes had gone back on him again. And he cast them all a questioning glance, unable to discern what was the meaning behind it - particularly, because of the faintly cruel threads, weaving into their auras, only to glisten hazily in their eyes. Yet, seeing his confusion, Neal clarified "We wish for something in return…" however, at the telepath's stunned look, he elaborated "Just what we have the right to, Professor – an end…"

The male psychic frowned slightly "You do not mean…" but Psylocke interjected "Exactly that - we'd like to finish what we started on Genosha." while Warren put in "And that's all we ask of you." Xavier shook his head, concern bleeding through his every gesture "Their government has probably already caused quite the uproar, not to mention that several prominent politicians of ours were involved as well. And you are still recovering – you just returned from one battlefield, and you want to embark on another, even if it's not so strenuous?" Logan gritted his teeth "Yahr right on it, Chuck – they've been all 'bout pre-emptive strikes. Now let's see how well they do against one."

The others' dark looks, however, resolutely met their mentor's as well, and he could do nothing more than sigh "Fine, then…I trust you have already discussed this with Fury…" he got a couple of nods "I will call Hank too – tell him what to expect. And unofficially, you have my blessing. I do owe you at least that much…" It was this final statement, though, that made the difference - this subtle, heartfelt acknowledgement of everything they had given up for what would always remain just a dream.

And Xavier felt a wave of what he quickly recognised as fulfilment sweep his insides, while he watched the fires of a thousand stars erupt into his green-eyed, former student's previously morbid gaze, as it locked with one of icy-blue – the same bitterly-delightful triumph reflecting in its depths. Her lips started quirking upwards, when she turned to everyone's expectant eyes "Well then, I have a pair of 'visits' to make, before we start off." and with that, and a couple of winks passing between her and a certain Master of magnetism, she flitted towards the prison cells – two particular ones on her mind.

"I'll be returning to the Mansion shortly - the Blackbird stays with you…" they had begun walking away, when Professor X paused, brining all of their attention back to him "I will wait. And…good luck to you all." He didn't expect any reaction – not a positive one at least, yet he felt his heart leap, when they gave him acknowledging, albeit clearly curt nods. And he watched them go, the heaviness inside starting to recede slowly, the ghost of a rather content half-smile shining in his still somewhat tired eyes…

* * *

Yet, his silent, budding joy didn't last long, as both he and the mutants that had just gone outside, instantly froze in their tracks. For, a voice, the majority knew all too well, resounded in the corridor. "You mean to tell me **_what_**?" a certain Scott Summers' rather angry tone made the just arrived Brotherhood exchange wary glances, though none of them moved an inch from their spots. "Don't try to turn it against me, bro'!" was Havok's equally cross reply, as the pair finally came into view "It's your fault you didn't even bother to call for a freaking half a year – I guess your bimbo's been keeping you way too **_busy,_** huh?"

At that last, Cyclops actually made a move to strike his younger brother, fury etched all over his contorted face "Don't you dare talk about my future wife that way – and learn your place!" However, Alex's hand had immediately gripped his sibling's, startling the latter both with his swift reaction and with its strength, while the blond mutant spat out "No, don't **_you_** dare pull that on me, when it was **_I_** who got captured and used by a half-robotic maniac, that nearly destroyed the future, and you didn't give a flying fuck of what happened to me! So, **_you_** have no right to talk, Scott! Not when they" he gestured to the other mutants present "were more of a family to me in a single day, than you've been ever since you met that whore!"

He was practically shaking with rage now, his gaze burning, as he started to call up his powers. He even pushed away viciously Lila's comforting hand, that had reached out to him, causing her to back off quickly, a mixture of worry and fear swimming in her eyes, to which situation his brother's next words didn't help at all. "No wonder you've turned out that way, though," he scoffed haughtily "seeing with what scum you've been associating." and at that, he purposely eyed the rather grumpy Brotherhood leader, who Pyro and Wanda had dragged out of bed to check their comrades' progress. That alone, however, made Lance grit his teeth, fists balling, when his two companions put a pair of calming hands on his forearms, both glaring rather contemptuously at the former X-Man.

He, for his part, prepared to snarl something equally disdainful at them, when Pyro butted in "I'd recommend, you kept your trap shut and not piss Wanda off – if you want all your limbs to remain intact." No sooner had he said that, and another, alarmingly familiar voice joined in as well, its owner pushed himself off the shadowed wall where he had resided so far for the sole purpose of having a better view on the spat, an amused smirk playing on his lips, his arms - crossed "I suggest you listen to him, since, as much as his sanity may be questionable most of the time; when it comes to my daughter, he tends to give only sensible advice."

However, it wasn't so much his words, but rather the sight of him, that caught Cyclops gaping at the older man, a stream of questions drowning his mind, while Havok snickered at his brother's shock, muttering to Lila "Serves him right!" and the Brotherhood, and those of the X-Men who were still there, were trying hard to hide the similar smirks gracing their lips, at their former team-mate's reaction to Magneto's presence. Said man, though, merely arched an eyebrow at Scott's staggered expression, only to remark unfazed "I see no reason for you to be so **_speechless,_** but if your psyche is this easily overwhelmed, you should consider building up its resilience – and ceasing that stare, as it is quite rude."

A rather patronising, sarcastic half-smile started forming on his lips "I would have thought my dear friend had at least taught you manners, but seemingly, I overestimated him – again." Yet, before the younger man could reply, a purposefully loud cough interfered, making the metal-wielder's uninterested look and Scott's angry stare meet the stern gaze of Charles Xavier, who had gone out in the corridor to see what was up – once more. "That is quite enough. Magnus," he turned to his long-time friend "I would have believed you to be the more mature one, but it appears I have overrated you as well." to which, the silver-haired mutant only rolled his eyes, while the telepath turned to Cyclops "Scott, I am aware of the uneasy history, yet I expected you to at least know when to show politeness."

However, all said man could muster was "Professor…?" still in shock at seeing his old mentor here. Xavier, though, shook his head resignedly, knowing one helluva verbal fight was coming his way. And sure enough, it didn't delay much, as mere seconds later, the normally relaxed and quite mutant exploded with the force of a missile, resounding through the whole base, making those taking their rest jump out of their doors, in suspicion of being attacked "SO **_HE_** 'S YOUR NEW MEMBER?"

Seemingly, though, his ear-splitting outburst caused him to then deflate considerably, having taken out the majority of his anger. Yet, it didn't prevent a squad of fully-armed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents from rushing in their corridor, Fury at their front, shouting "What on Earth's going on here? My people were trying to sleep, for crying out loud?" But the moment his eyes fell on Scott, he sighed "I see…" before dismissing the others that had come with him, and glowering at the newcomer "What the hell are **_you_** doing here in the first place? This is supposed to be a **_secret_** base, for goodness' sake, not a rendezvous spot – and certainly not for civilians!"

The young, British ex-thief sheepishly raised her hand "I'm afraid, that's my fault – I got him here, since Alex asked to see him, and he agreed to come. I had no idea they'd fall out so quickly…" at which confession, however, the gruff spy could only roll his good eye, muttering "Do **_you_** ever stay out of trouble…?" though, everyone apparently got the answer to that, more than rhetoric, question right. Cyclops, on the other hand, fixed his glasses angrily on the top S.H.I.E.L.D. agent "How come they" he gestured briskly to the X-Men and Xavier "are allowed here, then? Last time I checked, they weren't working for the Agency."

Fury was forced to roll his eye again "They're our unofficial partners - honestly, Summers, what **_do_** you know?" he scratched his head "Or, I guess that Frost must be rubbing off on you, talk about dumb blonds…" Wanda smirked "Well, some rude awakening will only do him good-" Her sharp cutting off of phrase, however, caused everyone to look at her, as she clutched tightly at her temples, rendered breathless by a stunning pain, shooting through her mind. Pyro was at her side immediately, holding her close, while trying to get her to relinquish her steely hold of her head "Wanda, what's wrong? Babe, say something!" yet, the sole response he received was a strangled cry of hurt from the young woman in his arms.

Magneto had also marched up to them in an instant, stroking his daughter's hands in an attempt to pry them off, as they were now balling in fists grabbing wildly at her hair. But she wasn't relenting at all, and, unwilling to use force, he tried to persuade her with reason, the gentleness in his voice startling Logan, Lance and Fury, not to mention Cyclops, to no end "Wanda, let go – you will only hurt yourself." He knew Jean had already felt his worry, and was coming, yet he also cast Xavier a quick, urging glance, hating the feeling of helplessness that threatened to swamp his senses.

The other man didn't say a word, instead nodding to Betsy, both of them concentrating, in an attempt to reach the black-haired woman's mind. However, they were only met by shockingly powerful defences, that thrust them out in a breath – and they were dead-sure the Scarlet Witch hadn't had such before, at least not so strong. "I'll do it again, but this time alone." the male psychic told the ninja, who could give him just a weak nod, as Warren caught her shaking form, the effort she'd used to try breaking the barriers having left her fatigued again.

Yet, before anyone could even move, Wanda gave another cry, going limp in John's arms, her breathing returning to its normal pace. Erik grabbed one of her hands to check her pulse, masking his anxiety from everyone, but a certain redhead who right then flew in. She needed no further details of the whole occurrence, instead casting a meaningful glance at Xavier. And they rushed together in their comrade's mind, utterly aware of both Pyro and Magneto's expectant gazes on them. Several minutes later they emerged, Jean panting slightly, though the silver-haired man gratefully knew it to be from what she must have seen, and not any pain.

Now all had their eyes locked on the two telepaths, curiosity mixing with concern inside, but the metal-controller stared dangerously back at the others, with obvious hints to let his fiery partner at least regain her breath first, earning a look of utter shock from Scott. Jean, though, didn't take much time to normalise her vitals, yet it was Xavier who spoke first "I could penetrate the boundaries but, from what I saw there, her whole mind was a jumbled mess - and I was unable to make any sense of it." The Master of magnetism eyed him sharply, while stroking both women's hands simultaneously "She must have overexerted herself during our confrontation with the Prime Sentinels… What's the situation now - is she unharmed?" and his friend bit his lip "She's in no more pain, as for out of danger - I cannot be sure without Cerebro and any access to her inner corners, but I can try again now that she is calm."

However, Magneto didn't pay much attention to his last words, his eyes lost in Phoenix's, catching on the indications that she had seen the whole picture, as she put in "Erik…can I speak to you and John – in private." Confusion reigned supreme in everyone's expressions at that, Cyclops truly gaping at her because of the subtle signs of what, against all logic he possessed, appeared to be a rather intimate relation between her and their once-enemy. But Jean's focus was only on the two men she'd addressed, as both nodded readily.

"Charles, I'll need to talk to you too, but later, since one of us should go monitor Wanda's state." Xavier looked at her questioningly, yet gave his accord as well, as he followed Neal and Kurt who took the Scarlet Witch to the infirmary to be examined for any physical injury, just in case. Meanwhile, both Pyro and Magneto tried hard to hide their worry and wish to have stayed at Wanda's side, because neither had had any trouble discerning from Jean's darkening air, that whatever she had in mind may well prove too important to ignore…


	13. Steps Into Temptation - Part II: Puppet-Masters

_'Telepathy'/"Mental Speech"_

* * *

Chapter 12: Steps Into Temptation – Part II: Puppet-Masters 

There was never a smooth way of delivering bad news – a fact, that a certain, rather nervous psychic was aware of way too well. So, logically, she resolved on dealing with the whole thing in the sole possible manner – by telling the two gravely-serious men facing her, their muscles rigid with tension, the truth. Or at least as much of it as she herself was as of yet familiar with. Either way, she was immensely grateful that the pair in question had long proven to truly possess the proverbial nerves of steel.

"What happened back there that wasn't simply the result of Wanda exhausting her powers to unconsciousness." Jean began, nearly forcing her words out "Someone tried to invade her mind, but when they sensed me, they fled." at which Pyro opened his mouth to speak, but Erik gave him a look that prompted him to keep to himself for the time being whatever he had been about to say, as the older man knew his partner had more to add "Which means theirs is a telepathic signature I'd recognise – or they thought me too powerful for them to face."

At that the silver-haired mutant's face remained otherwise impassive, but the slight furrowing of his brow gave away to the telepath the turbulent mass of worry boiling under the surface. "And they will most probably return to finish the job…" he muttered, sky-blue locking with emerald in a silent, almost non-existent plea for her to dispel his fears. Yet no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to give him any false hope "Yes…So, I'll have to enter her mind again to be fully certain she's safe, and that her defences won't give away."

Meanwhile, finally sensing it the right moment to talk, Pyro put in, his cerulean eyes burning feverishly "She hasn't taken any damage, right?" Phoenix sighed, rubbing her temples, unable to fight her own still lingering tiredness any longer. She bypassed, however, the concern – and slight scolding for not resting enough, that met her from within her partner's gaze, instead concentrating on the Aussie, pure seriousness marring her features "Not yet anyway, John, but Wanda's mind is terribly weakened, and its shields are practically destroyed.

"The effort she put against the Prime Sentinels, combined with the earlier interferences in her psyche, have made it extremely vulnerable to outside attacks – or to its own innate instability. You know I was able to counter it before, but the risks – and the stakes, are now much higher." and both men couldn't stiffen their sharp gasps – but for quite different reasons. The Master of magnetism, for one, was powerless to form any verbal response to the bomb Jean had just dropped on him, though indirectly, his thoughts swarming with anguished questions, to none of which he could provide a satisfactory response.

The redhead, however, decided to let him assimilate what she'd just implied, hoping he wouldn't make any wrong assumptions about her till-then kept silence on the matter. The flame-manipulator, on the other hand, was shaking his head, still unable to believe his lover's state was that serious, before he finally managed to gather his wits, asking in a broken, almost defeated voice "Is there no way we can help her again, Jeannie…? Anything… Just tell me what to do…" What he didn't expect though was to see Phoenix actually smile slightly, making the ginger-haired man's heart beat so fast that he felt like he was going to collapse, before she put in "Easy now - I've had enough time to figure out a solution." which thankfully resulted in visible signs of relief from both her companions.

"In fact, you're the only one who can help her, John," she turned to the pyromaniac, whose chaotic gaze immediately locked with hers - silent readiness radiating from within "because I'll need to connect your minds." At that, however, she found Erik staring at her, his wide eyes emanating a choking wave of confusion and concern, until he finally uttered, frowning "Jean, he's insane - how can such a move work?" He did trust her judgement, but he had also spent enough time with the Aussie, to know that the latter wasn't particularly mentally-stable.

Yet before the aforementioned mutant had the chance to shoot some witty comeback to his former employer for that statement, Phoenix gave her silver-haired partner a grim look, elaborating "The procedure isn't without its dangers, but it's the only possible choice, Erik. Given how much damage her mind has sustained, and if I'm right about the reasons behind her latest collapse, there's no way even I can heal it enough to be safe from further assault, without having to resort to actually completely rebuilding it. Which I can try, but a psyche is much more complex even than DNA – I may end up doing more harm than good."

Magneto eyed her hopefully "Can't we use Pietro instead? Twins supposedly have a very strong metal bond. Or me – after all, I am a latent telepath?" However, Jean shook her head "I'm afraid neither will really work for what I'm attempting to do, Silver – there needs to be a connection of the sort ours is, which automatically makes John the sole compatible candidate, since they're as close on the psychic level as you and me." his sharp intake of breath at her subtle implications wasn't at all lost to her, as she gave him a mental smile, continuing "Though, they can't form our exact type of bond, as neither are telepathic."

Her hand skated reassuringly over his "I swear, I'll do all it takes to make it work. Besides," she nodded at Pyro "he might be way too unhealthily obsessed with fire, but John here has one of the strongest minds I've encountered – when it comes to core stability. He'll be able to keep Wanda's in check in the event of any danger for her sanity – including build up her defences, if they aren't enough to withhold an outside assault on their own." A frown creased the young woman's forehead, a calculating look settling in her eyes in a sign of contemplation "'Cause I'm suspecting that whoever tried that stunt picked her out of all for a reason…and when they come back I'll be waiting."

And she found herself faced with wild hope, mingling with fierce trust regarding her from within gazes of two different shades of blue, as the flame-manipulator nodded at her with an almost non-existent smile "The field is all yours, Fiery..." which the redhead returned readily, once again immensely glad, that what had started as sharing their passion for the prime element, with time and trials had helped turn their initially begrudging acquaintance, formed some years ago, into a quite close-knit friendship. And despite the trouble her evolution had put her through, it was worth it after all, since if not for it, she had been dangerously close to missing out one of the best things in her life.

"I'll meet you in the med bay in ten minutes, then." she put in, one fleeting contact with a certain magnetism-user's eyes having been enough for her to discern his sentiments, before adding "The both of you." St John, for his part, didn't wait any longer, taking the cue, as he almost ran out of the room, heading straight for said destination, intent on spending some 'quality' time with his girlfriend, before they had to undergo whatever Jean's solution entailed. Meanwhile, the redhead turned to her remaining companion, knowing full well what he held inside, and that he was still hesitant to express it aloud. In fact, he was trying to silence the veritable chaos that the possible reasons for her withholding from him what she had only alluded to before, had plunged him in.

And no matter how hard he fought, it was still slowly, agonisingly reviving with its merciless implications the bitterest piece of his already alleviated guilt. Wanda had certainly been pretty hospitable towards him, ever since he had returned on the scene…a fact that he - immersed in all else, had forgotten to question. Had Jean simply been trying to spare him that night, when she had told him his daughter had forgiven him, while in fact she had been mentally influenced again into losing her hatred?

Was it too much even for him to hope that it was genuine, that she had truly found it in herself to be at peace with all his previous 'interference' in her life? He didn't know…and it was tearing at him as deep as any physical wound that it was all a pretence, that his children might never actually accept him…though, he had only himself to blame. Still, he couldn't stop the confusion and self-hate from poisoning his words, as he averted his gaze in a, though vain, attempt to hide the pain from the other woman in his life who meant the most to him "You knew, even before I came here and shared it with you… And I'm assuming she does too now."

He didn't see, but definitely felt her nod, and he gritted his teeth almost to hurt, shoulders slumping slightly in what Jean easily recognised as shame. She bit her lip, aware in what direction his line of thought was leading him, and unable to find another way to show him it was the wrong one but by telling him everything. After all, though she wished to spare him from reliving what had taken him the longest time to leave behind, he, and their relationship – whatever its precise nature, more than certainly deserved the truth "I found out a couple of years ago – since we had begun interacting with the Brotherhood on nearly a regular basis, we couldn't not notice when Wanda started having problems with her mind."

A sigh escaped her lips "Charles was absent when it caused her to fall into coma the first time, so it was me who checked her up – and, well…sometimes I'm too good for my own good." She paused, in an attempt to catch her own breath, smiling wistfully, her suddenly dry throat, not to mention her heart, protesting violently against saying anything further. Yet, she knew she had no right to stop now "It was impossible for the alterations to last much longer, and she had started having flashes of her real memories. Admittedly, Mastermind did a pretty sloppy job, though given that he was in rather a hurry... I fixed the damage, which thankfully wasn't much, but I couldn't really suppress her recollections, so I did the next best thing. I let them fuse back at a relatively slow pace, and combined that with a sort-of calming of her anger to allow her to control it, so that it wouldn't consume her."

Her hand came to softly cup his cheek, turning his face so he'd look her in the eye "It's not telepathically induced, Erik – I simply helped Wanda deal with her pain one step at a time. There was still some anger, and of course quite a lot of bitterness, but like I said, both she and Pietro have learned to forgive… They've been healed," her eyes shone with amusement "though the real credit for it can hardly go to me." There was a flash of recognition in his eyes at that last, yet it was scarcely surprising, for he easily knew what she was referring to – after all, it was the same that had caused him to achieve that result. However, the self-disgust he felt was still too strong, despite the knowledge she had just supplied him with.

But only a moment later, he sensed delicate arms encircle his waist, as she leaned on his chest, only for him to draw her further in, a mere whisper falling off her lips, yet one he caught on effortlessly "We all have a past, Silver – every single one of us, me included…but if we let it rule us and dictate our future, then why are we living…?" He felt her face rise up to look at him, one of her hands sliding over his features again, and he finally found himself able to catch her pools of green his own, still full of unspoken apprehension, sky-blue orbs. But instead, she only smiled, an upturn of her lips awash with ravishing light - one, meant only for him, as she murmured, their breaths mingling once again in a single gust of air "Plus, you know yours doesn't change who you are to me…"

And the blend of her chosen words and the proximity of her lips to his proved dangerously explosive, eroding with the speed of light any and every barrier he had erected to hide the nature and depth of what connected him to her. But then again, it wasn't supposed to be concealed from **_her_** – not when she had the right to know, and especially since they might not have much time…in more sense than one. Yet the knowledge that he would let her go if she wished it, when the moment came, didn't mean that losing her wasn't going to destroy him…

He suddenly realised his lungs were aching from not having breathed for what seemed like eternity, yet he didn't care…not when she was so close. His hand slowly brushed through her scarlet tresses, thumb gently rubbing her nape, his other arm already cradling her waist, moulding their forms together in that familiar, treasured perfection. Yet he didn't continue any further, instead drawing back slightly, his blue orbs locking silently, almost timidly, with her half-lidded emerald pools, which had no problem deciphering his withheld question.

And her light – the one from before, regarded him back once again from within her eyes, as it grew, twisted and exploded into a real pyre…an inferno, powerful enough to destroy a planet, yet which brought only life. This was it, her reassurance…and he grasped it like the most cherished dream, like something one spend all their days looking for and rarely if ever found, as he felt the equally potent blaze engulf his every fragment. And he leaned in, fingers threading in her soft locks, their lips touching… "Guys, we have to…go?"

It was as if a steel block hit them, crashing down on their oblivion, only to shatter it to dust, as they withdrew unwillingly from each other, the intruder's voice having brutally forced them to regain full touch with reality, despite their bond's pulsing with the same hypnotic realisation - that both had been truly outside the bounds of time and space, completely unaware of everything around them. So lost into the tantalising folds of that mesmerising universe that was their companion, so fully out of this world…A sensation, that swallowed them up wholly, even without the other's physical presence – for, a simple brush of a mind to a mind was more than enough to trigger a full chain reaction. And from then on, it was only a matter of time for them to be swept into the swirling, irresistibly beckoning vortex of **_their_** reality – the one, unaffected by the laws and pains of the normal present…the one which burned eternal…

"Oh, huh… Sorry, if I interrupted anything." Thunderbird was still looking – and feeling, noticeably awkward, well-aware of what he had just walked in on, and berating himself silently for not knocking first. "Pyro said you'd be here, so I thought I'd get you – we're ready to leave for…the final phase." That brought their mutual reflections to an almost vicious halt, as Jean sobered up quickly, turning to the still embarrassed Indian mutant standing stiffly at the door "Thanks, Neal, though I won't be joining I'm afraid – something urgent came up." and the dark-haired man nodded, grasping quickly what she was talking about, as he smirked slightly – being around telepaths for so long had maybe finally helped **_him_** read minds too.

Magneto was about to add that he wouldn't be going either, firmly intent on attending the procedure – mainly as support for both his daughter and his partner, and back-up for the latter, should the need arise. However, the redhead's eyes reflected the same thought that had already crawled unbidden into his own mind, and the words he'd been about to say died out, as he put in, his innate leader taking over "I will expect every X-Man who is in condition for battle at the Blackbird in five minutes – and I mean **_only_** the ones really fit to fight, I won't risk anyone's life! And I trust Fury has already supplied us with the necessary data?"

Thunderbird nodded again, his black eyes narrowing, in addition to the now slightly cruel smirk "All is on the board computer – packed and ready to roll, commander. I also made those calls you two requested before. And we have a couple of volunteers too." The metal-wielder's lips twisted upwards in a half-grin that was anything but pleasant "Excellent as always. And, Neal," his eyebrows knit together, as the other man eyed him expectantly "the Brotherhood are all out of commission for now – just to let you know." His addressee raised a puzzled eyebrow "I know about John and Wanda, but Avalanche wanted to join too – mainly to get away from Scott, who's taken to insulting him on a constant basis." At that latter remark Magneto rolled his eyes "And Charles considers me infantile. Tell Fury not to worry, and that I will have Miss Cheney ship him back to wherever she got him from, once we return."

A ghost of mirth breezed through his features "Till then though, they are free to do with him as they please – I am certain that they will come up with something.", while Jean finished off "But as willing as he may be, we can't really allow Lance to participate in an assault on a government facility – he and the guys are in enough trouble with the ruddy bastards as it is." The dark-haired mutant remarked half-humorously "Not that staying here won't mean trouble for him too - mostly to his poor nerves. Oh, well, I'll go tell him, so he can at least have a head-start." before flashing them a confirming smile and jetting off towards the hangars.

* * *

Yet the two didn't follow him right away, as on a potent instinct he could no longer fight Erik caught her hand in his, their palms pressed together, fingers interlacing. For, even though he was aware he had to once again, he couldn't let her go – not like this…not without her finally knowing what it was that consumed him whole… Yet he didn't even need to speak, their uniquely perceptive nature, when it came to each other, having long released them from the need of verbal expression. She had already grasped his inner turmoil – a mere locking of their eyes had been enough… And she knew she had no right to evade it any longer, having at last understood what her own feelings told her – and where she stood.

So, gazes never leaving each other, gently, but without any hesitation, she brought their interlinked hands up, placing his on her heart with a murmur "It's waited for you thus far; Silver…it can wait a bit longer." But he could say nothing in return, even when she softly kissed his palm before departing, that single, breathtaking revelation having robbed him of all ability to speak, or even think clearly.

Because the sole that ruled his whole self, his only reason was that this was a promise, a beginning…that she would let them have their chance – regardless of how long it would last. For that alone, the wait, however long, was more than worth it, **_anything_** was worth it now that he had **_her_** to return to – she, to whom every fibre of his being called him irrevocably back. And whatever the future - even if she later realised she belonged elsewhere and he never saw her again, even if it killed him, he would still wait for her, just like he had so far. He would wait…even beyond the end of Time…

* * *

That was all he had dreamed of lately – a slightly relaxing couple of hours off duty, and as far away from the station's problems as possible. And as he enjoyed that rare blessing, having long become grateful for small pleasures, Davan Shakari could think of nothing other than the still unbelievable fact that fate had finally began to like him. "Sir, we have an incoming ship." well, until now that was, he thought through gritted teeth, frustration he had considered gone for at least a while returning full force. He turned to the officer who was reporting "They've identified themselves, I presume – since you haven't shot them down." and the man nodded, though with a somewhat confused expression "Well…the sole that its only passenger actually said was 'The bird has finally returned home.'. That's why I had to inform you personally – you were supposed to understand it. I told no one else, of course."

The soldier's lost expression didn't get passed onto Eric the Red, whose own was in fact close to furious, yet whatever anger coursed through him he kept it well in check "Have they docked yet?" and at the officer's nod, he added "Thank you for the prompt warning, captain, I'll take it from here. And don't let anyone disturb me – our 'guest' is quite the special breed." The sarcasm mixing with disdain in his words wasn't lost to his subordinate, but the latter attributed it to the more than unwelcome end that the visit had put to his commander's rest. So, he wisely decided not to ask anything further on the subject, and left at being dismissed, while the scarlet-armoured Shi'ar warrior strode to the hangar reserved for high-ranking visitors, and people that generally didn't have to be seen by the majority of the station's crew.

Thankfully, the captain had sent everyone in the vicinity on errands, so the necessary privacy was more than sure – given whom his unwanted guest more than probably was. And true to his suspicions, the figure that emerged from within the vessel was exactly who he had dreaded to see any time soon – for a mixture of reasons. Nonetheless, he straightened up, his fists clenched painfully, his face – unreadable, despite the whole hurricane of thoughts and feelings behind it, as he addressed the other person evenly "Still loving to bother me at the worst possible moments, Princess?" The tall woman shook a bit the large golden wings attached to her upper arms and back – the distinct feature of the Shi'ar royal family, before patting lightly her dark hair, returning with a smirk "We used to be **_much_** less formal not so long ago, Davan. Whatever happened to just Deathbird? Or better still, Cal'syee?"

The seductive purr in her tone, however, stirred the man's withheld anger even deeper "Don't play with me, woman! You'll only get burned worse, than when your brother found out that you've been gallivanting with that human – and let him knock you up no less!" His companion only shrugged indifferently, examining her perfectly manicured nails, as she walked to him hips swaying suggestively "So what? D'Ken took care of the two little nuisances, didn't he? I have been long as free as my namesake, Davan," she twirled a strand of his hair "and we can pick up where we left off." He pushed her hand away roughly; fury burning in his white eyes "Same old Cal'syee – walking over others as if they were your damned pavement! You don't ever give a shit about anyone else but yourself, do you?"

To say he hadn't been receptive at all that time, when he had learned of her pregnancy – with an earthling no less, and all while they were supposed be having a relationship, would be the understatement of the century. Yet with him also being a hybrid, shunned viciously by humans and mistrusted by many Shi'ar because of his parentage, her utter apathy to her offspring's fate had always affected him deeper than anyone knew. She, however, frowned at him, her predator-like eyes narrowing "What's it to you, golden boy? Or has my dear brother's lapdog finally started thinking for himself?"

But the triumph in her sarcastic little smile quickly melted away, as he grabbed her wrists, shaking her with a growl "Don't make me do something we'll both regret!" She tore away sharply, rage blazing in her own pale gaze as well "It's not like I've ever promised you anything, Shakari, so don't you play the scorned lover with me!" before she whirled around, facing away from him "Besides, you're not the only one that wasn't always treated kindly by life…" but his stony features didn't relent, though this time, despite the lingering darkness in his voice, it was noticeably calmer "Not knowing any better isn't an excuse to behave towards others like trash, woman, like they're nothing." She gave him an exasperated expression, masking well her satisfaction – the man was, as always; helpless against her wiles "You have to agree that the majority these days are indeed nothing."

She purposely left out his name, though she had intended to say it, as she didn't wish to risk losing the progress she had made so far in getting back into his favour. After all, winning his trust again was crucial "Can we at least talk, for old times' sake?" her tone had unmistakeable traces of a plea within it, yet Eric the Red didn't let himself fall for it, as she had probably hoped, raising a suspicious eyebrow instead "Is that everything you flew all the way here for?" She sighed "It has to do with Lilandra – she's been scheming behind our backs…like usual, though this time about something that would affect much more just the Empire."

Shakari frowned a bit "I haven't been informed of any such danger – and I've heard no rumours myself either. Not to mention, that for the time being we have **_other_** …priorities." before he smirked sarcastically, crossing his arms, as if challenging her "However, since when are **_you_** such a loyal subject of your brother, huh, Deathbird?" The Shi'ar woman glared at him, having fallen for his ruse hook, line and sinker "I have my own back to guard too, you idiot! If she succeeds in what she's planning, we can all kiss our future goodbye." That final phrase, though he was well aware that Deathbird loved to exaggerate, did nonetheless stir a bit of concern in the red-clad officer. Yet he showed nothing on the surface, only pursing his lips in a gesture she recognised as pure scepticism, then adding with unhidden mockery "Fine, I'll listen to you – but as you put it, only for old days' sake…"

* * *

Light-blue eyes narrowed in a grim line, as a distinctly cold voice casually informed its owner's unexpected, but not at all unwelcome, 'visitor' "You're late." However, the nonchalance in her tone failed to belie the blond woman's lips pursed in a clear sign of annoyance, mirrored by the rhythmic tapping of her immaculate nails on the polished wood surface of the large office desk. Her companion, on the other hand, was completely unbothered by the whole scene, only giving her barely-concealed irritation at his tardiness a shrug. Though, that last remained unseen to the White Queen, as its author chose to stay fully in the shadows of the barely-lit room – the lack of light having been one of his conditions to him fulfilling her request of finally meeting him in person. Yet she suspected that whatever he wished to hide was of such nature, that even she would indeed prefer not to have seen it.

"Time is of no consequence to me." came his all-calm reply to her frustration "So, I need not conform to its whims – or those of anyone, who is under its power." That subtle, though still biting, imposition of superiority grated even more on Emma Frost's nerves, but she couldn't afford showing any such weakness in front of **_him_** of all people, if he was to confirm their agreement – not when strength was everything to him. "Even so," she tried to address him as politely as her inner rage allowed, yet cautious enough not to stir his own, knowing he wasn't one to tolerate insolence, be it from an ally or not "I believed that you at least considered my help valuable enough, to grace me with your presence."

Another shrug raised his massive shoulders, as hidden to her as the previous, his voice – just as devoid of any reaction as earlier "I am here now. And before it gets to your head, let me inform you that your request was not a factor of me coming." his gaze narrowed dangerously, and this time Emma was forced to stiffen a gasp, since he finally allowed his imposing figure to be seen, burning eyes pinning her helplessly in her place, stealing all her ability of retort. "You **_seemed_** intelligent enough to grasp the gravity of the situation – it will be a **_pity_** to see you have made any wrong assumptions." his dark lips had twisted only a little at that last, yet it was sufficient to make the White Queen unwittingly back a bit in her chair, shivers running down her guts, as she suddenly wished her fiancé hadn't disappeared to who knew where.

However, the unhidden mockery his words were liberally laced with wasn't lost to her either, and she barely restrained herself from lashing out at him in anger. Yet clear reason kept her firmly in her spot, and she was grateful beyond measure for that, as it would have been suicide to challenge him – at least now, she thought with a mental smirk of her own. Still, she needed him to trust her enough to grant her what she sought, so her next reply came out on a completely different vibe than her initial addresses "I wouldn't even dream of it…my Lord." as a slightly coy smile replaced the pursing of her lips.

The tall man, however, would have laughed out loud at that, admittedly quite poor, attempt at flattery – the woman surely needed to learn that it didn't work with him. He was, in fact, beginning to doubt he'd get anything truly worthwhile from this so-called 'alliance' for lack of a better word, but the prospects were still intriguing, so he was, against his better judgement, willing to give it a shot. And hopefully, it wouldn't come back to haunt him, speaking of which, the back-stabbing wench hadn't named her price yet – though, knowing where her fancies lay, she'd probably remain sourly disappointed.

However, the blonde was faster, putting on a seemingly innocent face, though even she was aware her companion wouldn't be fooled, before turning to him with exactly the matter he had expected "I will be as loyal to you as you wish me to be, and I don't want much for my services either." Her icy gaze was now seductively half-lidded, sensual tongue running slowly over glossy lips, as she leaned forward, her scanty top concealing next to nothing of her ample, though artificially so, bosom – all her actions obviously in view of gaining his 'attention' "Just a simple favour – but I don't need to even tell you what exactly, do I? After all I'm sure you already know its nature."

And once again, the tall mutant barely stopped himself from showing her exactly how much she was failing in her moves, grateful that, unlike the majority of males, he was fully impervious to such tactics – safe from one single woman. Though, **_she_** had never tried anything of the sort on him – and nor did she need to. However, the already suffocating disgust towards the one he was currently facing reflected clearly in the disdain blazing in his eyes, as he fought vigorously the blind fury that engulfed him at her audacity to even **_think_** of asking this from him, let alone actually do it.

Finally, after a couple of minutes that seemed even to him like centuries, his efforts paid off and he managed to suppress his struggle, showing nothing on the surface, except a slight sneer, which she didn't notice "Indeed, I know what you seek – and should you fulfil your side of the bargain, I shall provide a part of your desires. And you will only receive the rest, when your loyalty has been proven without doubt." A sickeningly pleased smile stretched her features at that, leaving her companion wondering if her face would remain this way, considering the sheer amount of Botox she had had infused in it "We have a deal, then?"

His sole reply was a smirk, yet to her it appeared as a confirmation of her wishes and not as the death-sentence it really was, should she make any wrong moves "I believe, the purpose of me being here was to settle its terms." His sneer deepened, though as satisfied as she was, she completely ignored his change in expression, while he added "It appears to have been sufficiently obvious – even for you."

At that, however, the fragile façade of reverence cracked completely, her thinly disguised rage boiling to alarming levels, and Frost had to actually grab her own hand, before it hit the desk's surface and probably caused her quite the painful sprain. And she berated herself internally for losing it so easily, when every other time she had kept her cool almost effortlessly. But then again, she suspected that it all had to do with him – that this man had a talent for pissing people off. Nonetheless, she nodded, her ice-coloured gaze still swirling with fury, which he, however, bypassed albeit full-aware of its presence.

"I shall be leaving, then," he informed her as haughtily as he had first addressed her, not even sparing her a look "and tonight's venture shall remain a **_single_** occurrence." His tone bore no objections, though she had a million, each of a different kind – especially at dismissing her so lightly, her pride - hurt beyond anything she'd ever imagined, which unknown to her, had been one of his goals all along. And as she glared at his disappearing form, her already half-spun plans of double-crossing him took a central role in her attention, while she fumed silently at his maddening penchant to mock her.

However, swallowed up as she was in coming up with the best way to get back at him for that amongst all else, she didn't notice the more than loud musing occupying her visitor's mind. So, she thought she could make him do the sole thing he **_never_** would… Well, Emma Frost was surely in for a more than rude awakening – one, it would be his **_inhuman_** pleasure to deliver. Oh, the possibilities were intriguing indeed – he'd make certain of it…

* * *

It was no secret that she had never liked any interference with her mind – she'd had more than enough already, be it simple influence or psychic intervention. In fact, had it not been for a certain red-haired friend of theirs, when her real memories resurfaced Wanda had been well-set for insanity - and this time incurable. So reasonably, now after Pyro had divulged all concerning her condition, she was feeling nowhere near as brave as she usually was.

"And the worst bit's I don't remember anything from those moments – or I could have at least told Jean who it was…" The fire-obsessed Aussie only hugged her tighter, aware that she hated feeling helpless – a trait, he contemplated with a slight smile, that seemingly ran in the family "It's okay, love, you can't have recognised them anyway – powerful telepaths are masters at hiding." Wanda fiddled with the sheets, sensing agitation take over her "You don't know for sure they were that potent – for all that's worth, my brains are rattled up enough for any random mutant with a bit of the gift to screw around with them just as effectively."

But before John could answer, another voice interjected "Trust me, whoever tried to meddle with your mind chose you deliberately – they were well-aware its defences were nearly destroyed, and that it's not been completely interference-free. That is, it was either whoever attempted to get Charles to help kill us all, someone we don't know about yet or…we-know-who." Phoenix's green eyes flared dangerously, a dark gleam settling in their depths "Which means, once I'm finished here, guys, I'm going to hunt myself a certain elusive Egyptian."

"Now," she turned to the couple "I want you both to lie down – it'll be pretty strenuous on your minds, so you'd better be in horizontal position." she smiled a bit "It'll make it easier to get rest afterwards, as well." Wanda, however, eyed the redhead, amusement dancing in her gaze "You do know how father will react to you fixing me up, **_and_** chasing Apocalypse right after that. You're not so restored yourself – and I can tell he doesn't know about the second part of the plan." Phoenix stiffened at that, but hid it well, letting herself share the other woman's humour on the surface "I'm a big girl – I'll live."

She gave them a pensive smirk "And besides, I can always drain whoever it is trying to fiddle with you, and I'll be as good as new in no time. Though, I sometimes wonder, if someone hadn't died and made him **_my_** father." The black-haired woman outright laughed at that last, despite the lack of any joke in her reply "There's not a speck of anything even remotely paternal in him, when you comes to you, Red – father is on an entirely different plane." Pyro, though, shook his head, bypassing the truth in his girl's words, as a rather dissimilar thought occupied him "Just give us a pre-warning, Jeannie – so we won't be there, when the Boss finds out, as I'm sure it won't be pretty."

Faint laughter escaped his addressee's lips, yet her gaze betrayed nothing but seriousness "Trust me – he'll understand. He knows this latter is just as important to me and why so – and it's about time I got down to it. Not to mention that you guys are in quite the mess otherwise, if we don't find our runaways. Plus, I promise I won't do it until after at least a couple of hours of undisturbed sleep – now, the both of you, lie down!" She deliberately avoided any further consideration of what Wanda had only alluded to before, though she knew she couldn't run away forever. Yet for the time being, the telepath was more than glad it had at least helped the other woman relax substantially, so luckily the whole process would be much smoother.

The couple, meanwhile, did as told, with John taking the bed next to his spitfire of a lover, her hand firmly in his, their stomachs fluttering before the unknown – and the prospect of soon being bonded on another, unfamiliar to both of them level. Though they couldn't help exchanging a pair of knowing glances at Jean's half-humorous order – she had been spending too much time with Magneto alright. Said psychic, for her part, sat on one of the other cots, concentrating her powers, as she addressed the pair "Now, guys, bonds like this are usually spontaneously born by both minds, but yours needs a little outside help, so I'll be going in - full astral self. The sensation will be much stronger than normal telepathic presence; however, don't freak out when I enter – and don't fight me, okay?"

Both gave her affirmative, albeit still a bit apprehensive, nods and with a gentle push of her telepathy, Phoenix rendered them in a relaxed enough state, before releasing her abilities, and entering first Pyro's mind, whose mental image was in the meantime soundly sleeping. Finding herself amongst the rather chaotic realm of his innermost psyche, where its greatest resources power-wise were normally situated, she thankfully located with relative ease their core. And enclosing it in a larger teke field, so as not to harm the rest of her host's mind, with her next moves she started drawing out threads of mental force, until it had transformed into a multitude of energy tentacles, attached to a common centre.

With one swift movement Jean released the shield, and connected each beam to the corresponding part of her own mind, which was to serve as temporary intermediary, as she transported her mental self to the astral plane. Once there, it was awhile until she found the exact stream where her two patients' psyches would have intersected had they been telepaths, but eventually she was successful, wrapping the area in a reinforcing and protective sphere, before fusing each thread to its proper spot. _'Phase one – complete!'_ she breathed content, as she reappeared in Wanda's psyche, ready to repeat the procedure. A quick preliminary check showed the other woman was in a sort of half-slumber, which made the redhead sigh with relief – at least there wasn't going to be any agitation on her part, considering how nervous she had been about the whole thing.

However, moments, later when she had just finished transforming her core into the same mental force-threads as Pyro's, Phoenix sensed her friend's mind begin stirring dangerously once again, still low, but growing waves of anxiety rolling off of it. The redhead understood well enough Wanda's concerns, but unfortunately the most suitable for the job couldn't help her right now, with his own mind already half-engaged in the connecting. And the telepath knew she shouldn't risk doing it herself, being already right in the middle of the process, when one wrong step meant disaster – for both parties involved.

Yet, she had no other choice either, as her patient being in too much distress would have exactly the same effect, though it wasn't just that. The closeness she had developed with the black-haired woman, as odd as it had seemed initially, but in a way pretty logical given how similar their tempers had turned out to be, and the bond forged with her father, would never let her do otherwise. So, Phoenix encased the now-ready beams in an even stronger telekinetic field for the moment, hoping she would manage to soothe the Scarlet Witch's psyche enough to allow the process to be finished.

Letting out a bit of her telepathy, she spread it gradually in slow waves, aiming it at the tides of agitation pouring all around her, little by little smoothing them out and dissipating the anxiety, allowing her host's mind to accept and assimilate the assurance. A couple of moments later, the manoeuvre seemed to work without a hitch, and Jean was about to resume her operation, when a light tug at her own psyche made her eyes go wide. _'It can't be…'_ she whispered to herself, but she still found herself face to face with Wanda's mental image – an event, that in itself normally wasn't out of the ordinary. Yet now, it was more than alarming, given that the redhead had just managed to calm her down enough to return this particular entity to a peaceful slumber, mirroring its living self's – something, she had verified.

And Jean's own inner alarm went on wildly, as she erected another protective barrier around the transformed core just in case, praying this was simply a mishap on her own part. _'Wanda, please, you have to understand,'_ she pleaded, sending another soothing, telepathic wave into her mental self's core _'there's nothing dangerous, but you need to not worry, or it'll be much more difficult than otherwise.'_ It was of course only a half-truth, and she hated lying to a comrade, even if it was for her own good, yet there was no other way. However, instead, the Scarlet Witch's image slowly began pulsing with the old anxiety, but this time there was a darker, menacing edge to it, as she spat out angrily, her eyes blazing with white energy, her hands glowing, as she called up her hex powers _"I've had enough of you people, and of your screwing with my brain! Just get out of my head once and for all, and leave me alone!"_

Jean's astral self, though, didn't back away, instead approaching the other woman's mental one, placing a calming hand on her shoulder _'I'm only trying to help you, remember? To prevent others from attacking your mind – and I'm almost done. John already underwent the process, and is fine – all that's left now is for you to let me do the same with you… We just want to protect you, Wanda – all of us do…'_ And seemingly it worked, as the witch slowly diminished the energy she held ready in her hands, and her eyes lost a bit of their deadly glow. In fact, she bowed her head for a moment, as if remorseful, while the tide of hostility gradually subsided, and Phoenix took the other woman in a friendly hug _'It's alright – I understand…with all you've already been through in that area…'_

To her surprise though, her fellow mutant gave out a hollow laughter, biting out every word with unconcealed venom _"Backstabber! You don't get **anything**! You're just like **him,** who ruined my life and still claims the right to be called my father! You think I'm blind? That I don't know you've become his whore? Or how you've both betrayed me?" _ rage was now practically pulsing around her _"And you'll both die!"_ and Jean tore away from their comrade, shock, confusion and worry drowning out all else from her mind – even the other's insinuations, as she couldn't find any possible explanation for Wanda's state of spirit. Not with having for certain helped dissipate that destructive fury quite some time ago.

But what came next thankfully didn't surprise the redhead, as she had her senses still on full alert. For, that simple fact allowed her to avoid right on time the rather potent hex blast aimed at her midsection, a split second later. The telepath jumped easily out of its way, immensely grateful for all those training sessions in acrobatic-style movements and lightning-quick reflexes. However, the fact that the blast had missed her by at least three inches made her realise it hadn't been really meant for her…but for the core of Wanda's mind, encased in her teke fields behind her.

 _'Shit!'_ Jean hissed, her brain trying feverishly to figure out the reasons behind this all. But she had no time to continue contemplating these, as she whirled her attention at her host's mental image, only to find that latter almost literally bathing in the odd aura she had displayed mere moments ago. Yet this time, the anger and menace were its sole elements – and their potency was rapidly growing to alarming levels, swirling around Wanda's inner self akin to a shield of sorts. And before Phoenix could draw a breath, the dark aura sprang like a tidal wave from the rest of the Scarlet Witch's mind too, forming a dome-like structure over the two women and the protected core. Its walls then shot out black, sort-of tentacles that aimed for the latter, intent on reaching and most probably, as the redhead had guessed, destroying it, though in vain, as her fields proved once more strong enough.

However, this last action combined with all the previous finally gave the green-eyed woman her answer. Because, Wanda, being a non-psychic, despite her reality-warping powers, was incapable of doing something like that, of reviving her emotions' old condition – or of controlling her own mind to this extent, while both it and her were in such an exhausted state. And concentrating rapidly her telepathy, scanning her friend's psyche thoroughly, to a depth not normally reached whatever the reason, as it was considered too dangerous for the person to dig in this much, Jean finally unearthed what she was looking for.

It was small and impeccably hidden, almost undetectable, interwoven with such astounding precision within the Scarlet Witch's mind, that even the redhead wouldn't have discovered it, were it not for that additional check. And several beams of her mental energy snaked through the spot, assessing the situation, only to tell her what she already suspected. Which explained fully the strange behaviour and actions of the other woman's mental image, as well as its progressively darker aura that enveloped their surroundings.

She was akin to possessed, the psychic implant being so well-intertwined with her mind, that it was practically impossible to tell where Wanda ended and the intruder it belonged to began – or who that latter was. But it cleared the question of the oddly powerful mental defences the other woman had displayed, when they had first tried to see what had caused her collapse – whoever had invaded her mind had been protecting themselves, while establishing their implant. And Jean was going to need the utmost accuracy and no distractions to remove it without harm – which was more than problematic in the current situation.

She cursed through gritted teeth _'You bastard, sure are a professional!'_ before calling to a certain purple-haired ninja _'Bess, sorry, but I'll need your help here.'_ The other psychic sent her a mental nod _'Be right there, luv – what do you want me to do?'_ Phoenix sighed, reinforcing the shields around the core, and making sure they wouldn't give away to any assault _'Just hook both my patients to couple of monitors, and keep their vitals in check. It's quite the fix in here, so I can't risk any physical damage - and get some doctors with you too, just in case.'_ The Brit gave her a mental wink _'Consider it done!'_ as she moved as quickly as possible to fulfil her friend's request.

Meanwhile, the latter, having secured the central part of her host's mind, barely escaped an incoming swarm of attacks from Wanda's controlled image, this time without a shade of doubt meant for her. But that was a more than welcome development, since it took the invader's attention away from his initial prey for just enough time. And it gave Jean the perfect opportunity to act, as with a single fire-blast she knocked the mental image unconscious. Then, employing her telepathy and energy abilities, she first drained the intruder of the force they were using to power their attacks, which made the dark dome and its tentacles draw back into the folds of the mental image's aura.

That allowed the redhead to finally slowly separate and extract all the invader's elements, that had spread themselves akin to parasites throughout Wanda's mind in order to possess it. Finding themselves detached from their host, the foreign pieces predictably followed their origin, and broke through the light grasp of Jean's powers, like she had intended, flowing and fusing themselves once again with the implant. Which, however, not only made it grow in size, but the telepathic signature that sprang through every fibre of its folds as a result, made Phoenix's lips stretch in a cruel grin _'So, you wish to play the puppeteer this time, huh?'_

Though, at the very same moment, exactly the voice she had expected, sneered, its dark chuckle resounding like the remnants of a nightmare _'That was, indeed, the general idea.'_ before the black, swirling mass of the psychic implant twisted and expanded, moulding into the figure of an alarmingly familiar man, a disturbing grin on his features. And the young woman clenched her fists, trying to chase away the thought that the worst possible scenario had just materialised, leaving her to doubtlessly face at least a brawl. So, while she tried, though in vain, to purge her mind from all the dangers for her patient such a conflict could entail, preparing herself to face her adversary, the newcomer's eyes pinned her almost eagerly, as he added _'Though, I would much rather call it killing two birds with one stone_ … _Phoenix…'_

* * *

They really hadn't known what hit them – and literally so, as it would turn out much later. For, in mere moments, the whole garrison patrolling the grounds of the NSA's central office in the outskirts of Washington was knocked out cold, before they could even realise anything was amiss, or send any distress signals to the building-stationed guards. It would have been in vain anyway, since meanwhile, those latter struggled with getting their suddenly non-functioning security and detection systems to work. But it was only seconds later that they too found themselves swiftly rendered in the same state as their colleagues outside.

And as they teleported in front of one of the least used entrances, having previously hidden the Blackbird safely some miles away, the group of mutants stared in awe at the sight facing them. To their impossibly wide eyes, however, Magneto simply shrugged, commenting "And one would think they have learned." as Storm glared at him, while reaching to blast the door's lock, only to have it twist out of its hinges and open for them – courtesy to the same, infuriating man "And what happened to 'leave no trace of who we are'? As if they won't feel your magnetism from a mile away – with the sheer amount you used."

Angel shot both of them warning glances hissing out "Guys, it's not the time-" but cut himself off, when everyone suddenly pinned their eyes on the metal-wielder, displaying various degrees of perplexity, as said mutant – face contorted with what they recognised as pain, whispered "Flare…" For, he had felt all, seen it as if it were right before him, experienced each sensation she had – the concern for Wanda's state of mind, the startling at her sudden alteration of personality, the discovery and purging of the implant's effects…what and who awaited her… That man…that damned man once more!

And he yearned to help her, to at least be there, to this time be able to pay him back in kind for everything he'd put both his daughter and his partner through. So immersed he was in the whole experience that, like on those rare times before, his latent telepathy awoke, his mind - on the verge of leaving his body, ready to produce a full astral image… Yet the sheer sensation had nearly knocked the breath out of his lungs, and he gasped as if drowning, his eyes snapping open, only to meet seven stares, each more puzzled than the other, with Logan's narrowed inquisitively, as he alone had heard the other man's murmur clearly.

And the reality of where they were and why tugged him back unforgiving to itself, as he knew he wasn't going to be able to follow his heart's yearnings. Not when he was needed, and certainly not when **_she_** too would have wanted him to stay. So, sobering up rapidly, the unreadable expression that slipped on every time they had a mission - back in place, he spoke "Thunderbird, we need to keep a full watch of the perimeter – and track of any possible movements, not that they will be stirring any time soon." The Indian smirked menacingly "Nothing will budge without me knowing first." as Warren added, steely notes creeping in his normally placid voice "It's better, if I take that job – and Neal will be my back-up."

Magneto eyed him quizzically for a split second, before nodding in approval, having grasped that his comrade was still feeling rather apprehensive of closed spaces – and with damn good reason. "But avoid overexerting yourself," the metal-wielder put in half-humorously, though his mirth came out strained "or as Betsy terms it, she will 'have my head'." as the pair shook their heads in silent laughter at that last while they both took to the air, and the silver-haired mutant turned to the others "We have to move – time is of the essence." And they did as told, each keeping to themselves their suspicions of the reasons behind his odd episode from earlier – which were all, in fact, pretty much the same, revolving around a certain friend of theirs.

Yet, Storm, after some moments of silence, decided to put in, a bit tensely "Is she alright?" Magneto only gave her an impassive look, hiding behind it his inner agony, as they darted around the winding corridors, and through disabled security doors, nearing the centre of the building "Right now, my place is here." His gaze, however, then softened, albeit only slightly, as he still never revealed all of his emotions to anyone else but his fiery partner "They trust me…she does too – and I believe in her…"

That simple phrase, however, left the weather witch literally speechless, as she couldn't help but stare in amazement at his retreating back, feeling rooted to her spot for a moment, before shaking it off and hurrying after the rest. The man was an enigma to her still, yet those, although rare, open displays of care for the others in the team – in such stark contrast with his old attitude of seeing people as mere tools in his grand plan, spoke volumes. Plus, as much as she hated to believe it, they did trust him – with more than just their lives, and he'd guard that trust with his. And add to that the fact, that he actually admitted his mistakes these days – something, the others had filled her in on, as she had been gone, fetching Xavier at that time.

Such a setting aside of his pride, as scarce as it may be, was the one thing the Magneto she **_used to_** know would **_never_** do. He had indeed rubbed off on her best friend big time…but now, it was equally clear to her that the influence was, more than evidently, going both ways… She smirked – perhaps, he wasn't such a bad choice for Jean, after all…though, she'd still have to have that serious talk, that she'd warned the younger woman of, but never got down to, with everything else going on all over the place.

"I wouldn't worry about us being detected through my powers' use, Storm." came the reply to her initial remark from the same man, she had just been contemplating "As you have already seen, this old dog can still learn plenty of new tricks." And the weather-manipulator's eyes went even wider than before – when did he grow a sense of humour? She laughed under her breath "You're officially a miracle-worker, Jean…" though, she could almost hear her friend's answer to such a qualification 'Wrong person, I'm afraid, 'Ro.'

However, it was Kurt's comment that was heard by everyone, while all of them - their guard still on full alert, senses and abilities as keen as ever, crept stealthily towards the centre of the building, since security - though already disabled had been in the periphery, but there were other people in the core, still blissfully unaware of what had happened outside "So, that's vhat you've been doing during those one-on-one sessions you have vith our missing commander." A sly grin spread on his lips "I knew you vere both quite full of surprises."

Magneto, however, bypassed the implications the blue-furred mutant was making, instead replying with a smirk of his own "With the proper **_conditions,_** one can discover many aspects of their powers they didn't even know about, or whose existence they were only suspecting." he shrugged "As I have said before, we're simply very good at improvising." to which Lila rolled her eyes mid-stride "And Alex here thinks my ego's huge." Though, before the blond man could even register her remark, the whole side-issue quickly evaporated, when all suddenly stopped, as Logan, who walked at the head and thus hadn't given much attention to the banter, held up a warning hand "I smell guards on the other end, but they're…" his features contorted in bewilderment "…out cold?"

However, a moment later, seeing Magneto's rather smug expression, the Canadian grunted, clearly annoyed at the other man's arrogance – and farther-reaching abilities "Shoulda known." Yet, despite the personal issues between them, he couldn't deny the metal-wielder was a real asset to the team – though he still hoped that by some stroke of luck they'd somehow come to lose him. "Are all o' them others ahead taken care of too?" Wolverine addressed the other man narrowing his dark eyes at him in a way of silent provocation, as an evening up for his earlier haughtiness – amongst other things.

Yet the Master of magnetism paid no heed to the challenge, simply nodding at the team's questioning looks, before turning to the pair of teleporters "Kurt, Miss Cheney," their attention snapped into full concentration "You'll need to bring us straight into the restricted area, so that we do not lose any time." The two he'd addressed sent him a couple of affirmative glances, then checking once again the digital scheme of the place that Fury's crew had hacked from the NSA's classified database.

Meanwhile, the older mutant's gaze moved on the others "And once in there, we all know what to look for – and what to do with it, when found." Havok chuckled mirthlessly "It's payback time." the expressions of cold determination of his team-mates mirroring his own. "We meet back here in at most half an hour!" the silver-haired mutant warned, before the team split itself in two once more. And each group vanished into the bowels of the building, leaving Wolverine to watch out for any movement on the mid-level…

* * *

Damn the bloody phones, he cursed silently, teeth barred and eyes blazing severely, as he stepped further on the speed, pushing his already almost flying car to the very limit. His hands gripped the wheel even tighter, knuckles growing white with tension, as he was progressively convinced that someone up there absolutely hated him lately. Not only was he unable to bring on those filthy freaks, that worked for that nutcase Fury anything more than just the initial suspicions, but his prime associates hadn't been heard from for days.

He had tried every possible way of communicating them, yet neither Trask, nor Gyrich, and not even Hunter gave any sign of being still on this Earth. In fact, it was as if all three had been swallowed by the proverbial bowels of Hell, never to be seen again. Genoshan phone lines being busy almost all the time didn't help either, not to mention that because of the very same plans he had spun, he couldn't really leave town to see what was going on. And now, the NSA's office was in apparently the same condition, its lines being unusually unresponsive.

So, uttering another colourful curse under his breath, he pressed the poor speed-step to the point it nearly bent, as he dialled another, hopefully manned, number. And the smirk that had started to form at the prompt response on the other end grew even crueller. Because, nearing the office building, he had just managed to spot what looked like two figures holding a third vanish as if they never were. Maybe, whoever was up there didn't hate him, after all – given that he had just been presented with a prize, enough to compensate his other troubles…

* * *

Once having reached their destination, and armed with the needed data, the team - now divided into smaller units, spread out to cover the whole facility. And bit by bit, everything accumulated there, and susceptible to be used against mutants whether to harm or discredit them, disappeared under their hands with methodical efficiency. One magnetic ray into its schemes disintegrated the whole database, as Erik regarded the now only copy of the files holding the government's role in the Genoshan project and all other atrocities that would've sprung from it. A predatory grin stretched his lips "From here on, it is all a matter of how we use this." before he pocketed the disk, while Storm – who had insisted on coming with him when they had split up for reasons still unknown, signified she was done with the back-up.

He nodded back, calling the rest on his com-link " **Everyone ready?** " and his smirk turned even more satisfied, with the round of enthusiastically affirmative replies he got back from the others, including Logan's confirmation that his coast was still clear. " **Yah lot should hurry, yah know,** " the Canadian added to the rest " **I can smell somethin' ain't right – they might be sending people in!** " Magneto furrowed his brow " **Chances of anyone barging in are still slim to none, since no distress signals were sent before we disposed of them, and we did take care of all security devices and back-ups in advance.** " he remarked, as he addressed the rest of the team " **But we're getting out of here – now!** "

A moment later, Kurt had taken both him and Storm back to where they had left Wolverine, and where Lila and Havok were already waiting. Yet just as he was about to contact their two team-mates outside, Erik's com blazed on, Neal's frantic voice pouring out the other end like a jet-stream " **Guys, it's an emergency – Warren collapsed, and I barely caught him on time!** " The magnetism-user gritted his teeth only to mask his rapidly growing concern " **I told him not to-** "but the Indian mutant cut him off " **His wings' roots are bleeding, the skin around them is turning dark-purple, and he's losing consciousness fast!** " which made the older man whirl towards Lila, but still speaking to the Indian mutant " **The Mansion is closest - I'm sending Miss Cheney, she'll help you get him there immediately!** "

The Brit didn't wait to be told twice, only flashing Havok a quick smile that left him noticeably dazed, while Storm used her comm.-link to contact Moira, and brief her on the situation, as well as inform the ones who had remained in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base. "We need to leave as well!" Erik put in briskly, and the others swiftly followed without a word, though he was well-aware of what weighed heavy on their minds right now, so he added "He will be fine – long-range teleport is considerably faster than the normal one, she'll be there in a breath."

Yet even so, he couldn't help the heaviness nestling slowly in his own heart. Another one of their own…and he could only hope that things would indeed turn out as well as he tried to convince his team-mates...though the unwelcome, merciless feeling of loss still slithered unrelenting through his veins, ensnaring his mind… Loss? And his senses flared in alert, anxiously checking the suspicion that sudden, particular word had provoked, only to his horror to find it true, as the same realisation burned frenetically in his comrades' eyes – especially Alex's and Kurt's, while the latter murmured "I thought ve destroyed all of them…"

Magneto shook his head "This one covers a much smaller scale than the others – I can still feel the magnetism within me. I would guess a portable negator, which was not on Genosha when we paid our 'visit'." He narrowed his eyes "Company has already joined us, and they are getting closer. This way!" he instructed, ushering them down a deserted corridor they hadn't gone through before "We can circumvent them, and get out of its range." Logan spat out "They've negated e'en my senses, how the devil can **_yah_** know that's the righ' way?"

However, the moment he said that, a loud explosion shook the building, and all mutants rushed forward to escape possible falling rubble, only to have to press against the corridor's right wall, as the left one collapsed. Coughing from, and blinded by the sheer amount of dust it had raised, they tried to regain clear sight of their environs, with Kurt realising in fury that his abilities were still negated, as he'd attempted to use them to get his team-mates out of there. "Storm!" Alex shouted frantically, not finding her anywhere, after she had pushed out of harm's way when a huge piece of concrete had been blasted in his direction.

And his cry prompted Logan and Erik to start quickly moving the broken bits away, despite the blood one was sporting on his chest and the other on his brow and earlobe, the hit wave having knocked his helmet off. They soon found her – thankfully still breathing, though her legs remained under a particularly big piece of the wall, which they daren't move in fear of her aggravating any injuries. However, in the process, they had missed the distinct sound of firearms being cocked, and of many feet patting on the metal floor.

So, as the dust finally cleared the four mutants who could still stand, despite their wounds, Erik having discovered he also had a rather badly damaged leg, found at least fifty laser-guns pointed at them, ready to shoot at any wrong movement. And a disgustingly recognisable voice of the not-so-distant past greeted them, its falsely-nice tone – like nails on a chalkboard, while its owner came to stand in front of the armed guards "I am afraid, you will be staying with us, gentlemen." prior to spitting out - unbridled hatred laced within his words "Before we can think of a more **_permanent_** 'solution'."…


	14. Steps Into Temptation - Part III: Ends and Means

' _Telepathy'_

* * *

Chapter 13: Steps Into Temptation III: Ends And Means

It was as if her mind had shut down the very moment his astral self had emerged fully-formed from the purged-out implant. The mere sight of him, let alone the more than alarming implications his presence and the possible reasons for it brought, were like a tidal wave, eradicating every ounce of self-control, her blood stirring into a veritable inferno. Flames erupted violently around her, engulfing her in their embrace, as she let her older, wilder self take over, gathering up her powers. Her teke perception had already told her that his energy-stealing abilities were using an additional source to replenish any loss he might sustain, thus excluding the effective employment of her own gifts in the field. And his 'supply' was damn well concealed, meaning it would take her longer than usual to pinpoint its location and cut him off from it – but time was exactly what she couldn't afford to lose.

Yet, such trivial details were the last that was going to stop Phoenix from dealing him exactly the hand he deserved. And having prepared several attacks, different in nature, yet each as lethal as can be, she struck all these simultaneously at her adversary. He barely managed to deflect them at the very last moment, by using his energy absorption to withdraw that of her force which she had put into her assaults, but the sheer might they contained still left him severely reeling. Her next attack was just as devastating, yet this time he had long enough to draw a telekinetic shield around himself, which though, once again just about saved him.

That minor success on his part, however, didn't divert the redhead from her warpath at all, on the contrary – it excited her even further, as she kept raining down on her opponent her relentless, destructive fury. Yet, his sole answer was strengthening the protection field surrounding him to the point it impeded even her most powerful assaults, though he had to pump it with more telekinetic energy every few seconds. To Jean's surprise, instead of returning the aggression, while keeping up his defences he also used the remainder of his force to quickly form a large, but still solid enough barrier around them both, thus cutting off the entrance of any potential back-up for her.

However, what had an even bigger effect on her were his next words _'This is strictly between us, I believe, so let's leave out those who are not a part of it.'_ The oddly satisfied half-smile that accompanied those should have by all means aggravated her already boiling temper, and her initial inner reaction was exactly such. Yet, just when she had sneaked her energy-matter abilities around his defences, ready to weaken and destroy them before dealing him the finishing blow, the full meaning of what he had said finally registered with her. Those who weren't a part of this… And as destructively-fast as it had arisen, her scorching fury swirled in and died down to a mere veil of fire enveloping her protectively, leaving in its wake only the liquid steel of icy resolve now flowing within her veins instead of blood.

She desperately needed to keep her clear focus, having recalled with rapid, almost painful intensity her surroundings – and her goal, despite the more than expected confrontation, given the proud, touchy nature of her opponent. Yet, her quick regain of her control didn't save her from the myriad of haunting questions that mercilessly conquered her already troubled mind. What was Apocalypse hoping for with this? Why Wanda? Why now? But most of all, why **_him_** …? Why send the one, who was so perilously defiant, who, she had the oddest sensation held a side motive for his presence, vastly different from his Master's orders… Knowing the Dark One, he surely had in his arsenal someone else just as capable, so why…why Exodus?

She could, of course, easily sense the changes her adversary had gone through, the additional power he'd been granted…and the price it had come at, her abilities having reacted to the achingly-familiar signature of the mutant, who had bestowed him with a piece of himself. Yet, she doubted he was the sole among Apocalypse's henchmen who had received such an 'upgrade'. And besides, normally, even thus she'd still be more than his match, whether in physical or psychic combat. Though now, with her attention and powers stretched in several directions, a much more careful treading was needed.

So with time being of the essence, the possibility of trapping him, and then transporting him to the astral plane, where, after she was done with her task, they could finish once and for all their business, was out of the question. Thus, she was left with the only other option – imprisoning him where they were right now, until all else she had to do was over, and then dealing with him in the psychics' arena. Which was seemingly going to be unproblematic, given that, probably on the Dark Lord's orders, so far he had done no offensive moves whatsoever, only defending himself and drawing the barrier, nor was he giving any signs of plans for, or readiness to attack.

His mind was actually nearly blank – a fact, that in itself wasn't a cause for alarm, since this was a standard mental protection measure. But Jean's puzzlement was born nonetheless, when he spoke with an almost reverent tone, his features - oddly softened, giving her a rueful half-smile _'In fact, it isn't you that I'm playing…though, if you so wish for a rematch, I will gladly oblige.'_ In fact, this startling address only served to increase the young woman's suspicions that he was planning some dirty move and sought to distract her with sweet-talk in the meantime, consequently putting her on even higher guard.

So, outwardly, she betrayed nothing of her musings, instead turning to him _'Really now? I'm sure your Master will **definitely** appreciate any such event.'_ she smirked at his reaction, the liberal cynicism in her words not lost to him at all, judging by his increasingly infuriated look. Yet, her earlier perplexity returned full-force, when with a glance at him, she realised that his atypically silent wrath in fact wasn't directed towards her…but rather at the mutant she had brought up. And behind the scorching anger, she also caught the presence of something else that oddly resembled…hurt, regret… Because of what he had been forced to give up, in order to continue his service…? Or simply for having been made to serve in the first place…?

No! This wasn't him, the proud, fierce man she'd faced barely a week ago, the one who would fight to the end to prove one defeat meant nothing, instead of letting his heart bare for her to see. It had to be just a ploy, an act, behind which was hiding his real plan, letting himself appear distracted so he could lure **_her_** into his own trap. Either to render he helpless for long enough by absorbing again her energy and then finishing her off before she had managed to restore herself; or summon his back-up, making her battle two or more, all of whom possibly enhanced. And she didn't have precise knowledge yet even of his new abilities.

So, hiding a mental, wicked smirk, she decided to do exactly what he apparently expected from her, locking her still burning gaze with his strangely soft, dark eyes in a gesture of interest, inviting him to speak. And he fell for it flawlessly, whirling his look away from hers with a shake of his head _'The one who was supposed to be in my place was forbidden to harm you, or fight you unless to defend themselves, but I intend to do neither – though, I don't expect you to understand…'_ However, the mere seconds that uttering that phrase took him were more than enough for Phoenix. Disguising her moves as the harmless effects of the environs they were in, she used the time to deteriorate undetected his defence shield by latching several telekinetic vine-like threads to its weakest points.

Then, she swiftly let the cords bleed into his field's enclosed space, shifting their structure in such manner, that even if he sensed them he'd have a hard time evading them. At the same moment when her powers got that close to him, however, her teke perception was able to reach even deeper into his inner structure than normal range allowed - and Jean knew she shouldn't have been surprised at all. The source he was using to restore any lost force was actually within him - his new powers included self-regeneration of all energy stolen or spent.

Though, that abrupt revelation didn't stop her, as she had enough other options at her disposal. A sudden bout of weariness, however, caused an almost non-existent stagger in her exploits, yet as powerful as he was now, he caught on it nonetheless. But instead of acting immediately by erecting a new expanding shield both to protect himself and push her prepared attack away, he allowed himself to be caught off-guard for a split second. Still, it was sufficient for the red-haired woman to snap her shackles closed, tightening them into immobilising him.

Rapidly letting her abilities through the threads, she used them to imprison his own, including the renewal, then connecting to his energy, and slowly draining it, wild elation coursing through her at having him right in her hands. Yet, she quickly sobered up, and losing no time, she immediately ran a thorough telepathic scan once more, breathing out a sigh of relief at finding that all traces and bits of the psychic implant were now fully removed. Making sure that his confines were strong enough to keep him pacified for as long as necessary, Jean then, though still maintaining a firm connection with her captive so as to monitor and prevent on time any wrong moves on his part, proceeded to finish her task.

Despite her fears, the redhead managed to complete her planned intervention without any further problems, the bond forming with no difficulty, John's mind right away starting to share its own innate strength with Wanda's psyche, gradually building up the latter's force. However, though she allowed herself another breathing gap, this wasn't any longer than the previous, as she still had Exodus to deal with. So, she sped back into her friend's mind, verifying on the way that he was still in the place and state she had left him in, before snatching him to a remote, hardly ever visited corner of the astral plane, where darkness was the sole other present, beside them two.

Yet, his lack of any resistance whatsoever to her trap, of any intention to fight back before it had closed in on him, or now that she had taken him to the telepaths' battle arena, set off her alarm once again. For, she thought it a part of his silent schemes – waiting for the right moment to deal the return strike. Especially, since she quickly realised that the barrier he had drawn previously around them had somehow followed him even here, encasing them again akin to a semi-globe of dim, almost dead light. However, a thorough probing of his mind's every deepest corner showed, to Jean's utter confusion, that there were no such hidden plans, no counter-traps or allies ready to spring at her.

He was alone and truly at her mercy…but that didn't absolve him from he - and the one who had sent him, had tried to do. And recalling his last words to her, she snarled at him, venom dripping from every letter, the grip of her teke on his ribs as sweltering as the fire in her narrowed eyes _'Enlighten me then! What does he wish to get from this? Simply abate our lines? And why is Wanda the target, what's he searching for – the weakest link? Or the most destructive results for us?'_ She could have sworn that for a fleeting moment something oddly akin to ache flashed through his twisted features. Yet, immediately, he only gave her a defiant look, some of his old spunk bleeding into his dark, clouded gaze, his voice coming out half-choked _'These…were simply…orders – I know nothing…beyond what they told...to do.'_

His confession, though apparently honest, didn't halt her reawakened lethal urge, as the shackles crushed him harder, her voice – a cold hiss _'Even so, you're smart enough to figure these out for yourself, so don't waste my time…or what Apocalypse will do to you for your failure will seem almost pleasurable.'_ He, however, only replied in his usual proud, dignified manner, the intensity in his eyes when their gazes locked nearly leaving her breathless, yet what sounded horribly like grudging resignation stole its way into his tone _'Even if you kill me here, it no longer matters – with what I've done, I would be dead already, either way…or worse than that, though the barrier seems to have served its purpose well enough.'_

And as she fully absorbed the meaning behind his words, she finally understood, her fury melting away like the flow of a river just released from its confining dam. The barrier had actually been a **_concealing_** one, its sole aim – to keep whatever was said, thought and done between them only where they currently were…and when she at last dared meeting his eyes, she saw his silent confirmation to her conclusions. Though, she showed nothing of her inner chaos on the surface, instead confronting his gaze with the same cold focus from before _'That doesn't change your role.'_

However he didn't respond, unbeknownst to her, having found himself in an equally fervent tumult. For, that effortless shift from fire to ice, from passion embodied to a steel-born warrior, the sheer boundless spectre of emotions that formed her self, to him was perilously intoxicating. The proverbial moth to her more than deadly flame…a power, he wondered whether she knew she had – the ability to ensnare inexorably even the coldest heart in the Universe. And even now, he still cursed himself to hell and back for finding no strength escape, for being so weak as to succumb to her entrancement.

In his life so far, he had never been given a real choice in all these situations that were capable of making his world a veritable mess. But now that for the first time he was bestowed with the much desired pick, irony hadn't passed him again, since it was once more between a lesser and a bigger evil. And he already knew which option he would go for _'Who we are means everything – especially in your friend's case, though many of us never wanted to be what life and fate had forced them to.'_ And in a gesture of silent understanding, Jean found herself slightly loosening the iron grip her binds had on him, aware she'd get no more information out of him than what he had already divulged, since that latter was as much as he knew himself.

Instead, she returned in a flat, matter-of-fact tone, a contemplative line piercing the marble smoothness of her brow _'You defy him, yet again...and despite the barrier, he still might find out what transpired here. So why go through such pains, why not fight me when you easily could have, considering what you've been given? Why risk everything for a mere opportunity?'_ However, she suddenly found her breath caught in her throat, as his intense, yet oddly shattered eyes bore into her, something from deep within, which he had till then kept buried, setting alight his whole being _'The end justifies the means – and sometimes even the consequences… And it more than surely did now…because everything I've done, what I'm doing now, is worth it – it's worth **all** I have, even this sorry excuse of an existence. _

_'For, he may indeed put me through the worst agony there can be, but…'_ he felt his voice vanish, as his resolve started to slowly crumble before the cold confusion drowning her blazing orbs, yet he soon recovered enough to finish _'I have never known bigger torture, than having been thrust in your path – and then having to stay away… So if serving him means getting to see you, then so be it!'_ Before Phoenix could muster a response, however, he went on – his tone distant and somewhat wistful _'All I came here for is done.'_ his burning look abruptly capturing hers once more _'You've left me with more and deeper scars than I ever thought possible,'_ his lips moving into a bitter curve, full of crushing longing _'so, I guess, one more wouldn't hurt as much.'_ And as she finally managed to draw a breath, he used that sheer moment, and the loosening of his confines and their effects on him to gather all of his remaining force, restoring himself through his new abilities.

Then, concentrating his own powers on several key spots of the threads, he pushed with wild effort against them. Having succeeded to widen them enough for the single second he needed, he teleported out, just as Phoenix snapped them tight again. With the adrenalin pumping through him like a tempest he was faster than light, appearing right in front of her before she even could raise a shield, so close that their bodies were practically brushing against each other. And with the grace and swiftness of a serpent coiling around its prey, his muscular arms entrapped her small waist, crushing her against him, as his lips captured hers in a fleeting, mind-blazing contact.

For a single, heart-stopping second Jean's own mind went blank, every thought erased as if by a black torrent, as all her senses, each fragment of her was so painfully aware of him…And of the overwhelming ache rolling off him in almost tangible waves, drowning her in its merciless embrace. While she vehemently struggled to regain her focus, to push away his excruciatingly solid presence, she felt his hot breath caress her ear, the pain he had held inside even more apparent to her with every wistful word that fell off his lips _'I was wrong, Infernal Pyre…it hurts even more than before…'_ She reached out to grab onto him, whether to beat the life out of him, or simply abate with a single touch his inner ache, he would never know.

For, he chose that same moment to vanish, running away in fear, though not from her, but from what had began progressively destroying all cold control and sensibility he still possessed. She didn't chase after him, suddenly too tired for anything, especially consoling someone who meant nothing to her – despite this last encounter. But, as she finally let her mind drift into a dreamless, recuperating sleep, she was glaringly aware that he had just given her with every reason to next time execute the judgement she had now spared him from…

* * *

A string of **_very_** colourful, though silent cursing comprised the first line of thought that crossed the minds of almost all the mutants at the seemingly second, life-and-death situation facing them in the space of barely twenty four hours. Still, even with their powers missing, the deadly glint in their darkened gazes showed more than clearly to their adversaries that they weren't about to go down without at least a good fight.

Kurt – still hazy from the sudden impact he had made with the wall during the explosion, knelt down next to the unconscious Storm to check once again her vitals, and keep an eye on her just in case. Meanwhile, the other three had moved quickly, despite their own injuries, in front of them, stances liberally oozing lethal intent in thick, almost solid waves, muscles rigid with tension, as Wolverine snarled "Yah ain't touchin' any o' us, yah scum - not if I shred yah to shish-kebab first!" And for a split second, the troops inadvertently backed off from the murder-bent mutants before them, chills running down the former's guts.

Yet, the smugness in Edward Kelly's tone, as he rapidly addressed the X-team, didn't make that impression last "I wouldn't be this confident in your place. Or have you forgotten that we still possess an unmistakeable advantage?" And the soldiers quickly shook off the sensation from before, regaining their poise, as they cocked their guns at the trio once more. That didn't discourage the latter in the least, with Logan sensing himself just as self-assured as the guards, for they had seemingly forgotten that their negator couldn't rob him of his menacingly glistening claws, or killer instinct. And the grin he sent them did make them shiver.

Havok too was by now riled up from his recent experiences enough not to care about anything but sending the last of their would-be annihilators to hell, whatever the means or outcomes, fists clenched to pain, yet raised ready for attack. Yet, behind his just as full of cold hatred eyes, the wheels in their leader's mind were already turning at an alarming speed, as he could still feel faint, though present streams of magnetism, coursing through his cells in life-giving ripples. The negating device - presumably kept behind the last line of soldiers, about ten metres away, to protect it from any sudden moves of the mutants, truly hadn't managed to deprive him of all of his power. And judging by the affirmative nod that Havok gave to the silent query, budding in his blazing eyes, he wasn't alone in the experience.

So, the Master of magnetism had to muster the greatest effort to suppress the triumphant grin spreading slowly on his blood-covered face, making it look eerily sinister – their adversaries had already made the one mistake, which may cost them everything. The device didn't work fully against elemental abilities like his and Havok's; nor, he suspected, against those of psionic nature, though, since Kurt's teleport was shorter-reaching, he was affected fully.

However, even with this further drawback to their team, they still had hope. For, Kelly hadn't, as expected, done his own homework, having left all the work to Trask, Gyrich and Bastion. And thus, he had inadvertently given the mutants a trump-card by rushing blindly in a situation, without having properly assessed it, only led by vengeance and hatred…just like Jean had figured out he would.

Jean…a sharp burst of agony erupted from within Magneto's very depths, conquering lightning-fast all of his rationality… Yet, he instantly stepped stronger on his injured leg, the further pain forcefully smothering the threateningly rising worry, since physical hurt he could block easily enough, unlike the mental anguish. Passions were, after all, the worst adviser, as he had already learned from his own, more than sour experience, five years ago. And now, he simply **_had_** to keep a clear mind, to make what he was about to do next truly worth the effort – especially, since its outcome was more than unpredictable…for both sides involved.

In fact, the team would have to act as fast as flames, if the plan was to work. However, the lack of telepaths amongst them meant coordination would prove problematic, since they had no way of communicating amongst themselves, without their opponents' knowledge. Not that psychics would have helped with certainty, with the negator still in place. So, the issue remained – to get to his comrades' minds what he wanted to say…there had to be a way, he thought feverishly…until it hit him.

His magnetism was only residual, but it would be enough to make this work. And despite the damage he knew it would do to his body, he called upon a portion of his lingering abilities, concentrating them on the electric impulses in his team-mates' neurons. Since magnetic forces and electricity were interrelated, one capable of influencing the other, he was thus able to use the brain signals' magnetic fields to shift them in such way as to deliver to each one's mind the message for them, with their part in the plan.

The metal-wielder was, however, forced to clutch his chest right afterwards, almost doubling over, as searing pain rushed through his whole body, nearly tearing some of his vital organs apart. Havok and Kurt did eye him with concern - a half-plea to abort what he was about to do next, and leave it to just them and Logan, etched into their expressions, yet the stern look he shot all three bore no objections. And as lightning-fast as their exchanges had been so far, the quartet launched into action akin to four, wound-up springs, having just been released.

Erik dug his hand into his armour, tossing then something to Nightcrawler, who had at the same time jumped forward from his crouched position next to Storm, not needing to teleport to literally fly at Kelly with a true acrobat's skill, silently thankful for all training in the art. And while still in the air, the blue mutant made a curving dive for the Senator, on the way kicking out of their hands the guns of at least fifteen guards stunned out of their minds at his agility and swift, almost invisible movements, before landing straight on his target. His tail coiled around Kelly's throat with a whirling swish, his hands immobilising the politician's behind his back, and as the soldiers realised what had just happened, their full attention was on the German when he hissed "Back off or I'll snap his vindpipe!"

Yet, the instant that the sentries sobered up, fully recalling the teleporter wasn't alone and that the numbers were highly in their favour, Magneto's plan had already succeeded – his team had won just enough time with this manoeuvre, as was his intention. And when their adversaries remembered their advantage, it was already too late. For, in those same crucial moments of Kurt's actions, the Master of magnetism had literally squeezed out of himself all the energy that remained in him, putting it into his abilities' residue.

He ignored, however, with vehement efforts the mind-numbing pain now swallowing him entirely, as he felt like every particle of him was disintegrating. Instead, concentrating his powers on the small protective field, which, he had correctly guessed, encompassed the negator, he managed to disable it for long enough. Thus Wolverine, who had used the guards' momentary shock at the teleporter's prowess to get to the device in several, flight-like movements, all the way slashing through guns before they could even blink, was now able to stick both sets of his claws right in the machine, effectively putting it out of commission.

And the instant the short circuit had conquered the negator, the four conscious mutants could again breathe freely, as their powers resurfaced with the force of an explosion, their bodies dizzy from the shock for a single second, before they snapped back into full battle mode. In Storm's case, however, it had served to wake her up, yet she was too lightheaded and physically weak to remain, so the moment he was once more able to, Kurt teleported her straight to the Blackbird, there proceeding to tend to her wounds. And after ensuring that she was otherwise fine – only with a slight concussion, and several bruises and sprains he had taken care of, he left her to rest and await their return, himself going back to the battle scene, only to be met by a pleasant surprise…

* * *

Words couldn't even describe the profusion of the relief flooding all the senses of a certain purple-clad ninja at the rather swift – and certainly successful, finale her red-haired friend had put to that whole ordeal, both completing her task and dealing with the sudden intruder. Though, to the Brit it still remained a mystery who that latter had been – a fact, not helped by the isolating barrier he had drawn up the moment of his entrance, making her fret with worry, until she had sensed Phoenix's astral self safely returning to her body.

She didn't spare her gratitude towards the pair of S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors she had called, after they had confirmed that the slumbering trio were all fine – Betsy checking their minds for the same. The two had been great help – and unusually understanding of the situation, a fact, truly appreciated by the telepath. They had actually just left, telling her to summon them again if the need arose, and she was herself intent on going to see whether the team dispatched to the NSA had returned, or at least sent any news.

However, the purple-haired woman had just closed the med bay's door behind her, when her new comm. – replacement for the one destroyed in Velocity's explosion, flared on with alarming intensity, making her almost jump. Quickly turning it on, and walking down the corridor so as not to disturb the patients, she had to still her pounding heart, when Tabby's unexpected voice at the other end made her throat go dry " **Betsy, you gotta come back right now – it's urgent!** " The ill-concealed anguish of the blonde's words, however, had frozen the psychic dead in her tracks, her mind feverishly mulling over the simple request…they couldn't be back yet, could they? But if so, she wouldn't be the sole called back…

" **Tabby, wait! Am I the only one needed?** " and at the other woman's frantic confirmation, the Brit stiffened, inexplicable panic rising rapidly from the pit of her stomach, her blood running cold. There could be just a single reason for a summons like this…and she was praying to every saint she could recall that this wasn't the case. Still, she couldn't shake off the sensation that, despite her vehement hope, something was already terribly wrong " **Have Erik and the others with him returned already?** "

Boom-Boom, though, paused for a second, as if considering how to put it, replying " **Not exactly…** " her voice then acquiring an almost desperate edge, so completely uncharacteristic for her usual cheerful persona " **Just come, please! Lila will be there in a sec to get you – Boom over!** " And before Psylocke could ask anything further, Tabby was gone, leaving her with a lifeless comm., overwhelming confusion, and frightening wonder as to what precisely had happened for her friend to want to so badly escape explanations.

True to the younger woman's promise, though, her fellow Brit appeared mere moments later, but she too refused, or couldn't bring herself – which one Betsy wasn't sure, to give her any details as to this abrupt call. In fact, the other female seemed like she too was trying hard to suppress her own fears of something, yet the ninja didn't pry into her mind, deciding to get the truth from the source instead. When they arrived in the Mansion, however, Lila had only barely whispered to her "Come…this way." making the purple-haired psychic finally shake off the dread-filled perplexity, only to realise they were right in front of their med bay.

That simple fact, however, nailed Betsy to the spot, her mind progressively overwhelmed with terror, her worst fears – confirmed, as she sensed a familiar presence behind the firmly closed doors, the air fleeing her lungs at feeling his state. For a split second, that nonetheless felt like eternity, her whole being went numb, completely, mercilessly unfeeling… Until her mind's power snapped her out of it, only for her to violently shake her head, sinking to her knees, as she silently muttered frantically to herself, the poisonous words of falsely-reassuring denial, falling even deeper into its pit of deceptive oblivion.

Lila had by now panicked as well at seeing her companion in such a condition, instantly dropping to the floor, and taking her hands, anxiously begging her to just react. She hoped someone would come their way quickly, since she was afraid of leaving Betsy alone, even only for the seconds it would take her to teleport and get help. Luckily, however, at almost the same moment she heard voices – two male, one female, by the sound of it, coming towards them, inadvertently catching some of their rather heated argument, as they grew closer.

"…do something like that? We don't know for sure yet – what if you only made her sick with worry for nothing!" one of the men – the pretty loud guy called Quicksilver, she remembered, reprimanded – presumably the woman, Tabby, since it was her who snapped back angrily "Bess has the right to be told, Pietro! Imagine it was me in there instead – wouldn't **_you_** want to know? Ignorance isn't always bliss, what of the consequences?"

Before the silver-haired, young man could reply, however, it was the other – the one she recognised as Neal by the voice, who remarked "Guys, settle down, the both of you! Honestly, you quarrel like an old married couple, and it's not helping!" Lila could have actually sworn the two in question had snorted indignantly at the 'married' reference, as Thunderbird continued, a lot calmer than previously "It's a finished fact – now all we can do is help Bess deal with the situation." Right then, the arguing trio rounded the corner, any smartass comebacks they had been ready to launch dying out at the sight of a terribly shaking, unresponsive Psylocke, and an equally panicked Lila, trying in vain to get her to react.

Neal snapped into action faster than the blink of an eye, literally flying to the two women, the black-haired Brit, having been at a complete loss as to what to do, gladly letting him take the near-catatonic telepath in his arms. In fact, he hugged her to him as if for dear life, calling on the power of their friendship bond, his hands running gentle, soothing circles on her back and temples, while he whispered as calmingly as possible all he knew about Warren's condition. It worked, though, since in the matter of a couple of minutes the purple-haired ninja had went from a half-coma to quietly sobbing into his shoulder, with the Indian mutant still comfortingly rubbing her spine "Shhh, Bess, it'll be fine – you'll see. Moira's one of the best, she'll fix him in no time, and don't forget he still has his blood."

That didn't, however, diminish a lot the aching desperation seeping through her every pore, and despite how infinitely much seeing her in such state tore at him, and his own more than wild desire to change the situation, only their doctor could do it – and the patient himself too. So, the dark-haired man resorted to what was within his own power, embracing her bridal-style, his anguished heart still skipping several beats when she sank into him exactly the way he had always yearned her to, yet due to exhaustion and not the emotion **_he_** felt for her. Nonetheless, he cradled her to him with all of that same feeling he was forced to keep buried for both her sake and his own. And he carried her to the Rec Room, where he'd make sure she was calm and rested enough, while they, like the others awaited news on Angel's condition, all the way forcing himself not to listen to the breaking of his own heart.

During the whole ordeal Tabby and Pietro had wisely kept out of the way, knowing that without Xavier and Jean there, Neal was the sole able to truly help Psylocke in such circumstances. As the pair had left, however, the blonde frowned at the still distraught, former thief "I said, bring her to me, Lila – here was the last place you shouldn't have got her to!" The teleporter, though, had ceased trembling, yet her voice still coming out shaky "I didn't know she'd react that way…she'll be okay, right?"

Boom-Boom only sighed "She's a telepath, as I'm sure you probably already know." but the young Brit's lost look made Quicksilver elaborate "Psychics are generally touched deeper than the rest, when something happens to the ones they care about the most. The man in there – Angel, he's Betsy's lover, and in this particular type of relationship if one or both are telepathic, a connection of sorts is formed." Lila's eyes were now impossibly wide "They can **_feel_** each other?" Both her companions nodded, as this time Tabby went on "Not just that, each experiences what their partner goes through – especially, if at that moment, like Bess did, they too are feeling rather strong emotions. From then on, it just escalates, if not stopped – you saw what almost happened. But don't worry – Neal's never failed so far…"

The teleporter lowered her eyes remorsefully, asking in a near-whisper "How is he…?" and to her dismay the blonde shook her head "He was in a critical condition before-" But she was cut off, when the doors behind them opened hastily and Moira popped out, her features' cool professionalism masking barely her concern. "He's stabilised for now, though he may deteriorate again at any moment." she replied to the dreaded, silent question plaguing all of their frantic gazes, before quickly turning to Boom-Boom "I'll need you in there too, Tabby – there's a means to save him, yet with Charles still on his way from Tanzania, and Hank gone to who knows where, Amanda and I won't be able to handle it alone."

The blond woman frowned "Beast's not the only one – Kevin and Jamie have vanished too…" but at their doctor's frightened expression, Pietro added immediately "Leave it to me - I'll find where they got themselves to, they can't be far." which considerably calmed down the older woman. As he disappeared towards Control to indeed verify the missing mutants' location, said female addressed Lila as well "Stay close by, will you? We might need you to get Charles, if he's not back yet, if heaven forbid anything goes wrong." to which request the teleporter nodded fiercely, determined air swimming around her.

Tabby, meanwhile swiftly followed the medic into the operation room, a sinking feeling of dread coiling in her insides. And as the Scottish woman gathered her two assistants to explain to them what the solution would entail, the vivacious blonde could to her horror see the very same sentiment looking back at her from their own, haunted eyes. "Is this the only solution?" Amanda asked quietly "You know how both of them would react to something of the sort…"

Their doctor shook her head, regret pouring into her tone "I wish it was different, that we didn't have to resort to this, but this is it – ours…and his only hope to retain his life…" And as they set to work the brunette young woman had to wipe hastily away the pair of tears that slid down her cheeks, while Moira managed to somehow keep hers in. However, Tabby, who had been gravely silent even since she had come in, didn't even bother hiding her own…

* * *

It had hit as suddenly as could be, sending her mind in a vortex of worry, yet solely for a brief moment, since she had easily felt that the harm was far from lethal or serious. However, it could mean only that what had been a mere possibility had materialised, though given that it was one they had foreseen, its occurrence wouldn't be an impediment to their mission. Until just several moments later, something much more horrifying had happened.

In fact, it came like a whirlwind, sweeping through her every fibre, brutally tearing her from the much needed sleep, thrusting her back into the cruel hold of reality. And she abruptly, nearly flew out of the bed she had fallen in slumber on after the end of her latest confrontation. Steadying herself with difficulty, she clutched her chest, panting heavily, fighting for every gulp of air, still feeling her whole body as if on fire from the crushing pain. But as it slowly subsided, allowing her to catch her breath and focus her hazy mind and senses on her surroundings, Jean realised she was still in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Tanzanian base, with Wanda and John slumbering in the neighbouring beds, Betsy – seemingly called elsewhere.

And it took her less than a heartbeat to comprehend what had just transpired… Whoever their team was facing had taken with them their little 'toy' – and **_he_** had resorted to what she had expressly made him promise not to do, before they had left. Though, she was equally well-aware, that if circumstances called for it, he would do it without hesitation. And she was powerless to fight the fear of losing him from progressively swallowing her whole in the icy torrents of its desperation, for if not healed immediately, he would…

No! She wouldn't think of that – fretting was of no use to anyone, least of all the man who meant the most to her and who was now slowly fading. So, she forced herself to rapidly bury the terror, reaching the door in a rush that left flames blazing for a second behind her, flinging it open, fully intent on going to aid him, this sole, devastatingly powerful drive restoring her better than any rest could. And those bastards would pray for death, when she got her hands on them! However, she halted just in time not to collide with Chamber, who stood there, hand still outstretched towards where the handle had been, his eyes full of unhidden anguish.

 _'What happened? I felt your pain, but at the same time it's not your own, and you were worried, so I came check on you!'_ his animated gaze frantically searched her countenance, silently begging her to tell him what was wrong. Yet before she could respond, another even greater gush of agony overtook her with speed beyond imagination, destroying any energy she had managed to regain, causing her to nearly faint. Jono moved swiftly, catching her slumped form, but having to himself back against the wall opposite the door, since he was so close to her that he too felt the blow, now realising partially what was going on.

However, the teen was very grateful that, mere seconds later, the young woman stirred awake, yet with her whole body shuddering uncontrollably, her breathing – extremely laboured, as she struggled to regain her clear mind. And at Chamber's attempt at bringing her back to the bed, she shook her head, her voice coming out strained "No…I must…go to…help him. This wasn't…just the reflection…of his state...I'd normally feel – he must be…close to…death!"

The youth, though, looked at her as if she were mad. _'You're in no condition to leave!'_ he almost pleaded with her _'Or instead of helping him, you'll harm yourself as well, Mother! I'm sure that's not what he would want – and I won't let you to either!' h_ e gently hugged her to him _'I can't lose you…you're the only one who believes in me.'_ Jean virtually lost all words at that…he needed her too, he feared for her… Mother…that single address clutched at her heart just as intensely. But that other pull, that of her bond with the man with eyes as blue as a clear northern sky was even more powerful, stronger than any other force in the Universe, and she pushed viciously against the teen's hold, bent on doing whatever it took to get to her partner.

Yet, at the same moment, a mental voice she knew all too well interjected _'It's alright, sis – we're here! And given that I sensed you from a mile away, it must be serious!'_ and she had to compel herself to breathe again, fear and wild hope battling fiercely within her, as she let the other young telepath absorb the situation and the alternative solution, since she evidently wouldn't be able to make it there. _'I'll see to it immediately – success is guaranteed!'_ he reassured, his cockiness making her roll her eyes _'And you try to calm down – whoever that guy with you is, you better listen to him, because he's definitely right!'_

With that, Phoenix felt herself almost fall apart in Jono's arms, a small smile tugging unstoppably at her lips, in appreciation of life's little favours, before she turned to her young companion, remorse weaving liberally in her words "Forgive me…I-I shouldn't have behaved like that to you – you only care about me, though I don't deserve it…" The teen simply let his heartfelt smile bleed into his gaze, shaking his head _'You have nothing to apologise for – I understand now...'_ His eyes lit up even more with mirth, behind which, though, there was only seriousness _'Just remember that now there's one more to whom you mean equally as much, and who'll be just as devastated, if he ever lost you…Mother.'_

The redhead quirked a half-humorous, half-serious eyebrow at that "You mean it?" and he chuckled mentally _'Never doubt that. Even if you haven't birthed me or my line, the moment you accepted me, you became my family.'_ his eyes were more than serious _'You know best of all that the same blood's not necessary for that.'_ which slowly but surely made the light return to Jean's gaze, as she smiled even more freely, brushing a stray bang away from his eyes "You're truly one of a kind - and I'd sooner let death claim me than lose you...my son."

* * *

The dark stillness of her quarters, away from everyone and everything, with only the distant sounds that normally accompanied the guards and operatives on duty at the moment, was like a real blessing after all she had been involved in one way or another lately. But it couldn't chase away completely the poignant thoughts of her talk with her son, and what – or rather who it had concerned. For, all else – the political struggles in the government, the events on Genosha, the lingering threat to S.H.I.E.L.D., suddenly seemed disgustingly unimportant compared to the other, the more serious dangers, the ones hanging on her friends and children.

She was immensely grateful that at least Rogue was now off active duty, living safely away from the commotion, with both herself and her husband being capable and powerful enough to ensure their own, and their offspring's effective protection. Or Mystique knew she would have more than surely gone insane with worry, if her daughter too was exposing herself to peril on a regular basis. Not that the shapeshifter was any calmer now either, with both Kurt and Nils involved in the upcoming conflict – and opposing sides no less! And no matter how experienced she was at hiding, or suppressing it into oblivion, she was still overcome by that same, relentless fear – that she might lose one, or both, before they had truly forgiven her…

"So, you have another young one, huh?" the wholly unforeseen, though very familiar, still slightly gruff voice startled the living daylights out of the blue-skinned woman. And its owner's nearness caused her to be suddenly aware of two glaring, unforgivable slips – she had unconsciously let her guard down, **_and_** had forgotten as result to close her door. So, angry as much at herself as towards him, she whirled around to face her colleague. But as she was ready to punch him quite hard for inviting himself in her quarters without her approval – despite the open entrance, she stilled her hand for a split second, realising something. He couldn't know about Nils – doubtlessly, the one he was referring to, unless he had…

"And here I thought, that as much as you're lacking in that department, you had enough manners to at least stay out of people's private conversations." she put in coldly, every word laced liberally with ice, arms crossed, a frown creasing her youthful features. The warning glare she was giving him made him invisibly gulp, since it was the one she always bestowed him with to get him to keep any witty returns to himself. Yet, he couldn't resist the temptation, replying with a cocky smirk, that he was well-aware she couldn't stand at all "I'm a spy, Darkholme – it's a part of the job to gather intelligence by all means necessary."

However, despite his intention having been to ease her troubles at least slightly with a bit of their usual banter, Nick Fury would have kicked himself instead in that moment. Because, his innocent goals more than backfired – and his partner was nowhere near amused. "Oh, really now?" her tone had in fact grown blood-freezing, her amber eyes flashing perilously, and if looks could kill he would have been as good as dead by now.

"Since when is eavesdropping on your fellow agents' private life 'a part of the job'? I doubt that S.H.I.E.L.D., or national security will benefit at all from knowing I might well be on the way to losing not only one, but both my sons?" her gaze was now practically spitting fire and lightning bolts, but the hardened spy - as good as he was in his trade, again proved perceptive enough to see that behind the anger there was a distinct, though hidden, agonisingly-bitter pain. And that made all intentions of humour, even non-malicious as it was, vanish from his mind, his normally unfazed heart constricting suddenly in what he now fully let himself recognise as compassion for the woman before him. Because, as inept and lost as he was in social relations, particularly when it came to others' feelings, even he was capable enough of realising he had just screwed up big time.

So, despite the more than certain bodily harm he was about to sustain for it, he considerably less tentatively than before reached out in a swift, though gentle, motion, taking her hands in his. And squeezing them reassuringly, fingers rubbing her palms almost affectionately, he drew her to him, whispering "Look, Raven, it wasn't meant to spite or hurt you, nor to intrude upon your privacy – far from it, but I knew there was something bothering you a lot in those blasted files, and it wasn't the Protocols. I just wanted to see, if I could do anything to help. And it will probably be the first time you'll ever hear me say this, but I shouldn't have addressed it so lightly, though I meant no harm." a rueful smile found its way into his eyes "I thought a little mirth might do you good, as morose as you were after that talk with Nightcrawler, but I obviously thought wrong."

He was well-aware that this unexpected, even for himself, spoken confession would have an impact on her, yet his hopeful expression quickly melted into disbelief, as his eyes widened in realisation. She hadn't moved to harm him for his daring, though fully sincere, move, nor had at least cut him off mid-phrase like was her custom, when disagreeing with him. And unbeknownst to him, Mystique had indeed been ready to deal him that punch she had stopped before, and which his previous words and current actions had more than earned.

But instead, she had frozen, without even having made any move to that effect, kept in place by the facts she didn't even know how to face. All he had wished for was to help her – and to cheer her up in his own awkward, unsure way, showing her it was okay for her to open up to him, to trust him, not only with her life, as she already did…but also with her heart. And that alone was enough to still both it and her hand for a single, burning moment of acceptance, stealing away her ability to think clearly. For, she now knew for certain that what she had dismissed before as slips of character, which to her dismay he had probably regretted instantly after their occurrence, had been the exact opposite.

Then, just like now, he had been for real; the troubles the Agency and their comrades were going through had finally succeeded where she, and her biting remarks, had miserably failed. He had started, however slowly and a little, to take down his walls at least for her, giving a much craved proof that there really was a human with a living, beating heart behind the stern persona, fearsome name, and even worse reputation. And for some reason, she had been the one bestowed with the doubtless honour of witnessing this unusual if, in her opinion, long-overdue revelation. So, even if only for the effort she was aware it took him to let it out, he deserved her reciprocation – not that she was really against giving it, in fact she'd never been.

Therefore, when he used her contemplation phase to lightly tug on her still clasped in his hands, leading her to sit on the bed, then gently prompting her to lean on him, she didn't resist. Nor could she ignore, despite her logic's protests, the uncharacteristic, damnably soothing warmth radiating from him, as it encompassed her, making her lose herself to the sensation, her troubled mind finding itself relaxing against its will. And she wasn't alone in the experience, that odd feeling of contentment that the very presence, the sudden nearness of the other gave birth to wasn't lost to her companion either.

In fact, his chest had tightened progressively, until he could no longer breathe from the thrill, still a bit incredulous towards what was happening, and her almost certain acceptance of the comfort he offered. She had always fascinated him – cold, sleek professionalism, enigmatic personality, intelligence and dry wit to match, and a past she was far from proud of; frankly the best partner he could have wished for, in fact so much like himself. Yet, with the keen eye of a master in the art of espionage, he could easily tell there was more to her, although for the whole period of their cooperation, with the exception of the Hellfire affair, he had hardly succeeded in seeing that.

In truth, he had reached the conclusion, which was probably correct judging by the present situation, that she only ever opened up to anyone outside the circle of mutants they both worked with, solely in times of turmoil. He had missed the previous opportunity, halted by hesitation – doubts of how she would meet his decision to unearth the long-suppressed, because of the job's requirements, human in himself. Not to mention that she wasn't making it any easier, her customary sarcastic comments persistently wounding his pride, more than anyone else had ever managed to, yet he would be damned, if he let this chance slip as well.

What he didn't expect, however, was for her to actually make the first move, when she sighed, leaning against him even further, muttering exasperatedly "I'm sick and tired of this…I get the distinct feeling, that we just might be cursed, you know – problems don't come that often, but when they do, it's like they will never end." before adding half-humorously "How come with us, it doesn't rain - it **_floods_**?" And he couldn't hold an nearly non-existent smile at that last, yet it almost straight away melted into seriousness, as he spoke quietly "Raven…" her eyes as if on instinct locking with his, giving him her full attention, while he couldn't help but notice how her whole countenance changed, becoming more relaxed and open with just his use of her given name. He loved her name - it had its own unique appeal, something one of a kind…fully befitting its bearer.

"You're not alone, you know." he went on, the compassion from before, and something else that he couldn't place, entwining in his chest, pressing so hard he thought he would explode "There're all of our mutant comrades, of course. And then…" the slight hesitation in his voice, however, lasted only a heartbeat "you also got me – permanently, whether you like it or not." A somewhat crooked and awkward, but still genuine smile followed his last semi-mirthful phrase, and for a moment she did return it.

Yet, her own slowly dissolved into a wistful expression, as she remarked, bitterness weaving in her tone "Are you sure it's really me you're seeing, Fury? After all, I have many faces, none of which lasts long…and all of whom are much less than perfect…" But he shook his head, tentatively wrapping an arm around her waist, bringing her even closer to him from where she had tried to slip away – the protectiveness and reassurance of that simple gesture not lost to her at all, before he faced her, his eyes stern, yet from determination "You may have a multitude of covers, but the woman beneath them is only **_one_** – and it's **_her_** that I've known is there from the start. Even if I hadn't had many chances to see her, the ones when I did were enough, Raven; these things don't escape me – I'm not one of the best in the craft for nothing.

"And truth be told, you don't need any other self, but the one you were born with, flaws and all." his eyes were now burning her with an ardency that he normally put only in his work, stealing her air completely, as she found herself unable to look away from his searing gaze "Because, you're **_real_** – and I might be a perfectionist when it comes to work, but frankly to a kick-ass woman like you, even perfection can't hold a candle." Needless to say, it took Mystique a whole lot longer than usual to process this last, her mind seemingly having lost all capacity to think clearly, even if only for a short while.

In fact, to her, the entire exchange looked surreal to say the least, despite her, now full, certainty that he was in earnest. Still, she couldn't deny that she had wanted this, wished for him to finally show some humanity in front of others, well, actually, herself in particular; and she was more than willing to help him improve his social skills, as nearly-missing as they were. And it was good, despite all she had been going through lately, she was helpless not to acknowledge that him holding her so close that she was practically enveloped in his addictive warmth, felt really, unimaginably **_amazing_**.

But the surprises hadn't seemingly finished, when he grinned at her sheepishly, getting her golden eyes wide as saucers again in the space of five minutes "Oh, and call me Nick, okay? At least between us; 'cause whoever cursed my poor family with that ghastly surname must have had an equally horrendous sense of humour." and she couldn't suppress her own smile. For, who would have thought that all it took for both of them to finally let the other see they were indeed human, was a crisis – one, whose existence this latest revelation had helped them forget…for however long it would last…

* * *

When Nightcrawler disappeared with their injured comrade, the remaining mutants were already on the move. Havok – a look of icy revulsion contorting his features, called up his abilities at once, building a wall-like ring of burning energy, encircling the fifty-so soldiers, and making all use of their weapons futile. For, any collision of their discharge with the barrier would only cause an explosion within it big enough to blow all of them into their composite molecules. Kelly got quickly stranded in the guards' midst for protection, with the mutants ignoring his cries of outrage and the murderous looks from his men.

Wolverine, though, found his eyes instantaneously looking for Magneto, since, after the latter's feat with the shielding field, when he got his enhanced senses back the Canadian could have sworn he had heard a strangled hiss of agony from his rival. But no matter how much he desired to leave the other man to his fate, they were still a team, and on the battlefield as well. And he'd be cursed to hell and back, if he let a comrade get harmed in such circumstances, whatever the fight between them. Besides, if he did, he knew that in this case Jean's wrath just might destroy the Planet, **_after_** she had incinerated him atom by atom.

Thankfully, he didn't need to search for long, as a mere second later he spotted easily a black-and-scarlet-clad body right where he had been before. "Damn!" the feral mutant spat out under his breath, rushing to their collapsed leader, frantically checking for a pulse, his own heart nearly stopping when finding only a faint, disappearing one. Worse still, the silver-haired man's body was by the looks of it starting to vanish, and Logan rubbed at his eyes incredulously, then however, shaking the magnetism-user wildly, completely lost as to what had happened with him and what to do.

"Wake up, yah sleazy asshole! Don't die on me – I can't stand seein' Red cry her eyes out for another bastard she lost!" but Erik didn't even move to open his eyes, his pulse - almost fully gone now. And just as the dark-haired mutant punched-pierced the nearby wall in frustration, a familiar pair of teenagers ran in through the hole the plastic explosive had left. "All of the material evidence is gone guys – though you didn't leave much anyway!" Multiple informed quietly, grinning from ear to ear "And I just finished injecting everyone here with the knock-out agent. They'll never even know there were syringe marks, but you're lucky Beast managed to replicate enough so fast!" Wolverine didn't have the chance to respond, however, speechless with disbelief as to what these two were doing there in the first place.

Proteus on the other hand, while his friend had been talking to their instructor, had straight away spotted the blackened-out Magneto, flying right next to him, anguish marring his eyes as he kneeled in a rush, using his teke and telepathy to discover what was wrong. A second later his gaze snapped open, as he spun to Logan "We have no time to waste – I'll get him in the air!" then gathering the metal master's disappearing body with his telekinesis, preparing to levitate them both. Yet, the feral mutant only stared at him bemused "What?" making Kevin roll his eyes, as he took rapidly to the air, with Magneto suspended in a field next to him, at the same time speaking in the Canadian's mind.

 _'He has overloaded his body, so to speak – used his powers under much strain, judging by that device over there, and his cells are quickly dissolving. That's why he's vanishing - he's literally becoming quarks and atoms, so I'm taking him to the only other way to save him, with Jean not being available. He needs to 'bathe' in Earth's magnetic field – it'll rebuild him on the spot!'_ and Wolverine didn't argue, instead giving in to the relief washing over him, before turning to Multiple with a raised eyebrow and a quizzical expression. But the youth first cast a glance at the bunch of captive soldiers, his face graced by an approving grin "He-he, Kev is quick alright – and thorough!" then looking at the older man "He was already working on these guys, while we were coming here."

And the Canadian grasped rather fast what the boy had meant, knowing excellently the young telepath's capabilities, yet still amazed by these, taking in the vacant, though only temporarily so, expressions of the guards. Havok too had seen these, now asking Jamie with slight perplexity in his voice "What did he do to them?" Unexpectedly, Kelly as well yelled at them, anger and hatred blazing in his tone "Yes, what did you harm them with, you sick freaks? Just let me get out of here, and you will see – I will personally ensure you rot the rest of your miserable lives away in the deepest cells of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s special prison!"

However, before any of the mutants present could retort with exactly the same sentiments, though directed towards him and his whole gang, a deep, very familiar voice did that for them. And none of the trio were able to suppress their satisfied – and thankful, grins as its owner, now fully restored, landed soundlessly on the wrecked floor his torn cape swishing behind him, with a tired, but content, Proteus in tow "I would think twice in your place, as precarious as it is currently, **_Senator,_** " he actually hissed out the rank icily "you wouldn't want your whole disgusting conspiracy leaked to the Congress or the press, now would you? Though, I'm sure they'll be **_most_** delighted to learn of it."

His cold blue eyes narrowed dangerously "In the end, your clique may be vocal, but our supporters seem to be just as strong, since that cursed law hasn't passed yet. How do you think would **_they_** and the **_growing_** mutant population meet your plans of slavery and the mass destruction of innocents?" Kelly's face twisted so much from the rage bubbling under the surface, that it was hardly recognisable, while he shouted "What are you getting at, mutant filth – blackmail? You have **_nothing_** against me – **_you_** ransacked the NSA's headquarters, so the Registration Act will now be only a matter of time, and worse than the initial project!"

There was a near-maniacal gleam in his own, slit-like eyes, a triumphant smirk full of unrestrained malice marring his face. Yet, to his – and Havok and Logan's surprise, the almost same expression had appeared on Magneto's features too, but with a single difference – instead of the hatred there was pronounced superiority "Nothing against you, you say…I fear that I cannot agree. Particularly now, that all that was happening on Genosha with the local government's blessing is practically out in the public, after S.H.I.E.L.D. got their hands on your two chief accomplices – who have already agreed to spill out **_everything_**." His falsely-calm, deliberately haughty tone riled Kelly up infallibly, causing him to snarl "You are bluffing! And I'm not falling for it!"

The magnetic mutant, however, was completely unbothered, still grinning victoriously, with the distinct air of someone who knew more than he was supposed to, and it made the Senator shiver "You will soon see that, unfortunately for you, this is the harsh truth – or perhaps you already know; you have certainly tried calling **_them_**." That last alone was enough for the politician to go as white as paper, but the silver-haired man went on regardless, having reached the cherry on the cake "And then staging a false attack on your own agency, after administering to everyone in the building a knock-out drug through the food in the canteen, and destroying all evidence to cover your crimes' traces. Of course, making it seem the deed of mutant aggressors, with this little 'gift' Trask had sent you is the grand finale – your last, desperate attempt to achieve at least something, even in defeat."

Kelly was left positively dumbstruck, his mind trying mostly in vain to piece together what he had just heard, but all he could reach, despite its glaring impossibility, was the same alarming conclusion. "You can't do **_this_** ," he snarled, now completely livid "not with all the witnesses to the contrary that **_I_** have!" the old triumph in his eyes returning full-force now, as the politician thought he had just regained the upper hand. The superiority in Magneto's gaze hadn't wavered one bit either, and that was slowly but surely starting to disturb his opponent.

And the latter's growing fears were only confirmed, his heart sinking progressively, as the metal-wielder spoke again "Do you really? I wouldn't count on that - it will be your word against all of theirs." He swept his hand in a grand gesture indicating both the soldiers that had accompanied the politician in his venture, as well the inner and outside parts of the building, before he continued unabashed "Who do you think they will believe – a corrupt politician, prisoner of his own malice, who is trying to deny his crimes in the face of solid evidence, or the whole group of people confessing your and their roles in everything you had concocted against mutants." The Senator growled "You wouldn't dare!" but his adversary simply retorted with a smirk "I already have." And Kelly knew…that was the sign, the merciless finality, and all he could muster was "You're insane - absolutely mental…"

Erik Lehnsherr, however, only regarded him with cold disdain "No – I am simply the one, who does what it takes to ensure, that those in your so perfect world finally get to do something about what they would otherwise turn a blind eye to. Again." before he smiled slightly at his fellow mutants "Let's go – we're done here!" Just as he was saying that though, while Kevin's teke field replaced Havok's energy barrier, all of the five preparing to depart, Kurt popped back amongst them, casting a look around "Storm's alright now – did I miss anything important?" And Logan patted his shoulder amiably, barely suppressing a grin "Only Kelly bein' at a loss o' words for the first time, Elf – only that…" which made the teleporter's laughter ring without restraint, as he whisked them all to the Blackbird.

The moment they disappeared, all the previously stranded soldiers finally moved freely, everyone clasping their respective weapons, while the commander of the squad remarked - urgency swimming liberally in his words "Senator, we have to withdraw – the operation was successful, but we can't stay any longer, or we risk getting the police called on us. Or worse still – the special services!" Yet, before said man could even open his mouth to reply, now getting vague realisation as to what the mutants had done and that it was too late to prevent the results of their plan, a voice belonging to the other man he hated as much as Charles Xavier broke his effort, a hint of humour in its tone "They are here already, gentlemen – and I am afraid, that you, as well as several other acquaintances of yours, will be joining us."

And the guards and Senator suddenly found themselves surrounded by twice as many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, hearing once again guns being cocked – but this time at themselves, a patronising smile on the face of a certain Beast, who was at the new squad's lead. Kelly's men, faced with a greater force, took the safety route, putting up no resistance as Fury's crew disarmed and secured them. The Secretary of Mutant Affairs, meanwhile, approached the other politician, demanding politely "Hand it over, Senator, if you please." but the man addressed frowned, yelling "What the hell are yapping about, McCoy? What kind of bull had your mutant fellows fed you?" Yet, it only earned him a series of puzzled looks all around – from both his own men, and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents.

Even Beast seemed perplexed, though the restrained guards' commander was fastest in voicing everyone's silent query "What mutants, Sir? There were no-" however, Kelly cut him off "What Mutants? The ones that just left, you morons!" At that though, he saw all present exchange knowing glances with slight smirks, so he shouted "I am **_not_** crazy!" McCoy frowned at him "Of course not, Senator – you had full awareness of what you are doing, but putting the blame for it on non-existent mutants will only worsen your, by now dire, situation. In fact, the Senate is in an extraordinary session as we speak, and has already revoked your immunity and given S.H.I.E.L.D. full powers to deal with the case. As to what I was referring to – you are a smart man, who wouldn't destroy all he has worked so hard for, without at least a singular copy, so you can renew it in the future should circumstances allow it."

Kelly inadvertently shrank away from him "Don't you dare touch me, McCoy!" and Beast only sighed "I am afraid, I have no choice then. Gentlemen," he addressed a pair of Fury's agents "please search the Senator." Said politician didn't object this time, well-familiar with the operatives' reputation, and after several seconds one emerged, clutching what looked like an information disc. He immediately ran it through a decoder, then showing what had come out of it to the blue-furred mutant "Mr Secretary, I believe we have the last piece of the puzzle." Kelly's blood ran cold, as he muttered, though in the small space everyone heard him "That blasted mutant must have put it in my clothes, when he nearly strangled me!"

This only made Beast's frown deepen "Again the same…But as I already said, neither feigning insanity, nor attempting to frame mutants for something they clearly have nothing to do with, will help you – especially now, after this." he gestured to the disc. Even the spies were giving him disgusted looks, having guessed correctly as to its contents, making Kelly realise that had been the next-to-last hit. "Senator Edward Kelly," their chief-in-command began with a professional, blank tone "you are under arrest for high treason, conspiracy and planned genocide against American citizens, and acts threatening and breaching national security. You have the right to remain silent…" but the politician didn't hear him anymore as he was more than conscious he was done for – this had been the final blow…


	15. In our Present's Wake - Part I: When the Walls Fall Down

_Thoughts_

_'Telepathy'_

**Flashback**

* * *

Chapter 14: In Our Present's Wake I: When The Walls Fall Down

Having luck on their side for once really was a welcome development, the mutant team had decided as they appeared finally back in their transport. Even so, the safe exit had failed to deprive them of the adrenaline withdrawal and consequent sensation of infinite fatigue inevitably following such a rush of events, like the one they had just escaped. So, the moment they hit the Blackbird's floor, the four adults and two teens simply gave into the undeniable demands of their wobbly and quite heavy feet, each sinking in the seat closest to them.

And unsurprisingly, none had even the slightest care about whether they were pursued, their sole desire being to savour those rare minutes of unadulterated peace – that is, until Nightcrawler remembered, his laughter having died down to a satisfied smirk "Now, spill guys – I vant to know the details!" Yet instead of their field-commander, for whom the request had primarily been meant, it was Wolverine who spoke, before the other man had had even the chance to open his mouth "Hold it, Elf – 'cause I think first **_he_** " he glared at Magneto, not even bothering to hide his bubbling anger, since the exchange between the metal-wielder and Kelly had revealed quite a lot to the feral mutant – and it had ended in him reaching conclusions he didn't like in the least "owes us all a different kind of explanation."

However, just as that prompted Havok and Kurt to look from Logan to Magneto, eyeing the latter expectantly, perplexity mixing in their gazes; another – fairly groggy voice came from the back of the jet, its owner getting closer to where the group was "I'd rather actually ask why on Earth don't you lower your tone a bit, since I have a splitting headache and your brawl's only aggravating it, but that sounds like a good story to hear, and I won't miss it for the world." And with that, a still slightly dazed Storm wandered to the last empty seat amongst them, silencing all potential protests at her being out of horizontal position so soon with the type of glower, which everyone present knew better than to question.

Then, she looked at Magneto almost invitingly, expression deceptively neutral "The arena's all yours." Yet, neither the pulsing threatening vibes rolling off from Wolverine, nor the concealed, ice-sharp mistrust and the, albeit faint, lightning bolts flashing in the weather witch's clouded gaze, bothered the silver-haired mutant in the slightest. He faced all of them resolutely, informing them in his customary steady tone "In fact, despite having anticipated even this exact situation we just left behind, there still remained a considerable risk as to how things would play out in the end. But evidently, regardless of that latter, the plan did work."

His companions were positively left out of words at that, yet their stupor lasted only for a moment, before they managed to regain their wits, with Havok muttering incredulous "This was all planned?" earning a confirming nod from the metal-wielder, who then elaborated "The main goal was of course the one we started off with – simply deprive the NSA of what they had against mutants, afterwards vanishing with no traces of our powers left behind to betray our presence, nor any memories for those who had been knocked out. As for the rest, we would have had to hope that Gyrich and Trask's collaboration would have been enough to bring down also the one, who had been hiding behind them and Bastion."

A piercing light glistened in his normally icy gaze "However, Jean discovered during our two trump-cards' interrogation not only that our guesses as to this latter's identity were correct, but also the existence of this last piece of cursed machinery. And thus, she and I decided to make the best of our efforts, so to speak." he explained, pleased to see recognition seeping into the features of all four adult mutants, as Logan voiced everyone's realisation "Nail Kelly, and destroy the blasted thing." The Master of magnetism bestowed him with a single nod, before continuing, prompted by the four pairs of eager eyes pinned on him "It, nonetheless, involved a substantial gamble, since it wasn't certain that said man would actually appear at all where we had to have him for the plan to work.

"Especially, given that the Senate was still busy around the whole crisis with the escaped prisoners and with disputing McCoy's maintenance in office, so it would be rather problematic for Kelly to tear away. Nor was it sure that even if he managed to, he'd bring the negator, but the risk was more than worth it. After all, we know him to be a man ruled by passions, particularly when it comes to mutants, thus it was more than likely that his judgment would be impaired, if it ended up with him confronting any. Besides, even though we weren't privy as to when exactly, he was still bound to contact his subordinates, now that Genosha's dirty deeds are out in the open. And in the end, if our additional venture succeeded, we only stood to gain. On one hand, by framing him for the attack, we'd discredit that fiend enough to at least lose all the favourable ears for his cause, if not more.

"On the other, the appropriate info we discovered on Genosha, as well as that which Fury's men hacked from the NSA and the one I downloaded before destroying their database, found its way into the hands of Kelly's political opponents, curtsey to our one-eyed friend. Thus, we'd help restore both S.H.I.E.L.D.'s and Beast's name and credibility, as they would be the ones to catch him red-handed, being the only logical choice for apprehenders. Because, no one would wish the story to leak to the media – they have one scandal on their hands already. Also, the Directorate itself doesn't exist officially – the perfect pick to do a job discreetly."

"And yah didn' think it necessary tah tell **_us_** 'forehand what yah an' Red planned?" the sarcasm in Wolverine's tone caught all present unawares, for it was in such irreconcilable contrast with his usual bluntness. However, his next, extremely anger-ridden words made them all release a sigh of relief "We still on the same team, **_right_**?" that was the Logan they knew alright. Yet before he even gave Magneto the chance to retort, the feral mutant found himself hit by a recollection, whirling immediately towards the pair of teens, who had till then only listened to the adults in atypical silence. And true to his suspicion, he found the two gazing sideways in a glaringly forced nonchalance – and they nearly jumped in their seats when the Canadian growled at them "So, they didn' say anythin' tah us, but yah two rascals knew of this!" and the boys' sudden deer-in-the-headlights expressions, and subsequent guilty looks, prior to them coming to stare at their feet, only confirmed their instructor's accusation.

However, their caught-in-the-act behaviour evaporated in a moment, gazes snapping up alight with excitement and silent, potent resolve, their exuberance prevailing once again, with Jamie taking it on himself to intervene on their behalf "Miss Grey contacted me and Kevin with the plan, especially about that serum I injected in those guys. She'd stripped its existence and effects off that scientist you caught, and Kev passed the formula on to Dr McCoy to replicate enough of it, 'cause his mom was uh…otherwise occupied. Then, with my clones the process was hypersonic – through their stomachs it's absorbed into the tissues of the pharynx and mouth as well, like a chain reaction, making it seem as if they took it in the normal way."

Proteus then butted in impatiently "And afterwards, I rewrote their memories and those of the soldiers that Kelly-guy had taken, making sure the ones who weren't with him didn't wake before they had to." his tone, like his young friend's, radiated nothing short of pride at having been assigned such level of responsibility – their first real mission, and having accomplished it without fail. And to some of the adult's surprise, they found the same sentiment reflected deep within the normally unmovable eyes of the X-Men's field-commander. Their awe was short-lived, however, as Havok addressed said man, having realised something more "It was you who signalled these two" he gestured to the boys "and Beast for when the time was right – they were already waiting for the noise of us destroying the negator and then your call."

The silver-haired mutant couldn't help a grin "Our adversaries were foolish enough not to obstruct all communication possibilities – as I said before, they were ruled too much by passions, and that only leads to rash decisions, one sometimes doesn't live to regret later." That last, and the pensive distant tone he had uttered it with, earned him several looks of comprehension, as his older companions were well-aware a reminiscence of what it had been. The blond mutant cast Erik a smirk-filled glance "You and Phoenix sure are devious minds, you know. You, I pinned down as one a long time ago, but her…" he shook his head appraisingly "I guess, she's one more proof that looks and impressions are deceiving."

To that remark the Master of magnetism returned, his gaze – once again distant and ablaze with his finally unrestrained thoughts of the fiery telepath "Indeed, I have at last met my match…and you have no idea just how devious she can be…" before adding casually "Everyone has hidden talents." In a split second, however, his expression swirled back into cold professionalism, his voice flat, while he turned to Wolverine "But to answer your original query – yes, we didn't tell you lot, in fact only myself, Jean and Fury were privy to the scheme, apart from the youths. And we chose it to be so precisely because we are on the same team, since the fewer people knew, the more convincing it would look in the end – and if the gamble failed…the fewer would have to pay the price."

Then he left the now speechless Logan to struggle with processing what he had just been told and its implications, unable to bring himself to at last put to rest his animosity towards the silver-haired mutant, even in the face of this revelation. Meanwhile, the metal-wielder continued, this time addressing the boys "You two wouldn't have participated, if Jean hadn't been forced to stay behind on an emergency, but if things had gone wrong-", yet Kevin finished for him, having grasped the unspoken thought and still shaken by it "You would have got us first out of there – and erased their memories of our presence…even if it meant taking the hit yourselves…" smouldering gratitude suddenly overwhelming the younger pair's already burning eyes, as they fixed them on their instructor, silent, though, grudging in Logan's and Storm's cases, respect pulsing avidly from the others'.

The Canadian, however, quickly pushed away the uncomfortable considerations, burying them for future reflection, instead smirking at the teens "Fer yahr sake, I hope yah at least told someone yahr location, or knowin' Moira yahr both in fer it." Which only made the two look noticeably antsy, gazes darting from each other to their present three teachers, before meeting Erik's, who stared back at them expectantly, an eyebrow raised in an attempt to hide his amusement "Well?" But it took Jamie a whole minute to manage to muster "We, uh…we left them a note – yeah, a note." and the older man barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes with a smile, too well-acquainted with the antics of the whole senior class "And both Pietro and Dr Mactaggert will presumably turn out way too busy to find it, especially now that Angel-"

He suddenly cut himself off, concern building rapidly in his darkened look, as he told the youths briskly "You better return immediately, before she gathers even more worries than she already has. Kurt," the German's attention snapped to them "the honours, I'm afraid, will be yours, because I will have to get everyone who remained in Tanzania. Feel free to utilise the unmarked S.H.I.E.L.D. chopper which McCoy and our young guns here used to arrive, it is now not far from our location. Same if any of you" he nodded at the other three adults "want to return now - which I recommend, considering what you all just went through."

Havok fixed him with a half-humorous gaze "You should take your own advice, you know – you nearly died back there." Magneto waved him off, adding in the same distant tone from before, as he stood up and moved into the pilot's seat, preparing to start the jet "All in its due time, Summers." while the rest cast him brief questioning glances, but decided to drop it, most having realised what he denoted. Instead, they gathered together, only to have Kurt port them to the helicopter, after Kevin had given telepathically the coordinates to the blue mutant.

Having felt them disappear, the metal-master spoke more to himself than anyone else, a genuine smile breaking through his stoic features "I would never keep my Flare waiting…" Just as he had uttered that, though, an equally determined Havok dropped in the co-pilot's seat, retorting pensively to his fellow mutant's quizzical expression "After two narrow escapes within 24 hours, I've realised there's something **_I_** can't keep waiting either – what's left of the Summers family." And as the engines flared, taking the pair back to where they had started not so long ago, Magneto couldn't stop the memories of Gabriel's identity from resurfacing in a flash at Alex's words. If only they knew…

* * *

They had suspected that an aircraft with no ways of identification, yet broadcasting on the X-Men's specific frequencies, may prove somewhat risky to arrive in, given the high alert Bayville's mutants were still on. However, since Pietro had practically taken over the surveillance in the Mansion – himself being the one who dealt with it in the Brotherhood too, there were no problems with getting landing permission. For, if there was something else he did as fast as moving (having learned throughout the years to speak at a normal pace, because Fury detested being unable to understand what in the world his agent was saying) it was recognising the Directorate's 'belongings'. Be it equipment, work results, or employees – even non-official ones. But as professional as he had become, the speedster had forgotten in the whole commotion about certain peculiarities of his current base of operations – namely, to close the door to prevent any leaks of information.

Thus, even before he had reached the hangar, the first wave of returning mutants was, by reason of both their presence and choice of transport, already met by a whole welcoming committee – of the enthusiastic-to-a-fault, teenage kind. And being the first to hop down, Proteus and Multiple visibly cringed at the pair of female furies who suddenly appeared before them, hands on their hips, eyes - shooting lightning bolts that would have made Storm proud. "James Madrox! How dare you not tell me where you went! You could've been killed, and I'd never even know, you asshole!" Rahne nearly roared, so unlike her wolf-self, and said teen did feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise pole-straight at the unbridled tide of danger flowing off the Scottish girl. True, he might have escaped in good health from the mission, yet he was now sure he wasn't going to be this lucky when it came to his feral girlfriend.

His look dashed around in desperate search of help, but all he found was a quietly sniggering group of teens, intent on enjoying the show ("Some friends they are!"). Then there was an equally smirking, and otherwise unresponsive Logan, who was the sole adult having come down after the pair of youngsters, since Kurt had ported Storm to a guestroom straight from the helicopter ("Instructor my ass!"). And finally, his eyes fell on a likewise concerned Kevin, who was already looking for an escape himself, before being stopped dead in his tracks by the icy voice of the other, this time blond girl "Where do **_you_** think you're going? We better get a **_very_** good explanation as to why exactly you two get to have all the fun, Mister!" at which Proteus inadvertently backed away from the ticking bomb that was the older Guthrie sibling.

Jamie cringed in understanding, then however, sighing miserably "You're damn lucky, mate – the worst yours can do is only shouting. Mine bites as well – literally! Ouch!" he jumped, as if stung by a bee in his left leg, looking down to find a morphed Wolfsbane glaring at him reproachfully. The young telepath in the meantime managed to regain some of his spunk, retorting smartly at his assailant's remarks, a hint of exasperation in his tone "Paige, we had to leave at a short notice - we were the sole ones needed. And besides, someone had to stay behind in case Kelly had sent troops for a surprise attack to the Mansion as well – especially, with most of the grown-ups already occupied. They explained it to us before, remember?"

The teenage girl only huffed indignantly, crossing her arms with a frown "It's still unfair!" which made the boy roll his eyes "Here we go again… Listen, Husk, maybe if you stop acting like an immature, dumb blonde, people will start taking you seriously – and maybe next time it'll be you on a real operation as well." Still, the burning hell pits she directed at him in a blink, spoke clearly that his words were far from taken as the friendly advice they really were " ** _You_** dare call me immature? When was the last time you looked at yourself? Boys these days are so horrible, that no wonder a girl would seek herself a **_man_** instead!"

She flicked a couple of long golden strands from her eyes, her frown deepening, while she put in with slight venom "I better go check how things are in the infirmary, 'cause I doubt **_anyone_** 's got down to that yet." The icy countenance that had rapidly replaced her fury, as well as the harshness of his own words and the vibe she had finished on, made Kevin sigh apologetically, before he called her name a couple of times. But she either didn't hear, or ignored him (his better guess was the latter), and vanished quickly direction of the sickbay.

"She's not even subtle about it anymore." a voice, which the remorseful teen easily recognised as 16-year-old Josh Guthrie's, sounded somewhere near and Proteus turned only to find said friend of his wearing a scowl of his own "I understand crushes, but hers is bordering on obsession, and I fear someday she'll simply cross the line – and the consequences…" He bit his lip in frustration, his red-hued wings fluttering as if annoyed "She's my sister and all, but…that's exactly why I can't just stand by watching as she ruins her life. And, every time I try to open her eyes, she'd accuse me of being prejudiced." he grit his teeth "Or too young to comprehend." Proteus sighed "Worst of all, even knowing that it's impossible, she keeps hoping…" more than an allusion of wistfulness mixed with desolation had stolen into his tone, but Icarus chose to ignore it, well in on his team-mate's position in the matter.

"And you'd think she's supposed to be one of the smartest amongst us – at least knowing when to stop." Karma added, yet the Scottish boy shot back "Easy for you to say – you're used to unrequited stuff, with playing for the other team." As the Vietnamese girl was about to give him an equally malicious retort, Northstar beat her to it, a deadly chill seeping out of his every word, since it was no longer a secret which camp he as well belonged to "I thought, you of all weren't judgemental, **_mes amis_**." And Icarus moved quickly to pacify the raging passions before they had spiralled into an all-out clash "Of course, we aren't – Kev's just partial in that situation." which revelation earned said teen a round of heartfelt looks of sympathy.

However, these suddenly melted into such of seriousness, when Wolverine, who had till then conversed on his comm with Lance and Magneto, relaying their latest success to the former, and checking the latter's progress, interjected sombrely "What's the matter with Birdman, anyway? And where are Psylocke and the Missile?" Before the kids could answer, Quicksilver - who had been intercepted by Kurt mid-way towards the hangar, causing the latter quite the bump on his head from their collision, then though getting the whole story of their latest venture; appeared, blurting out mid-stride "Moira and the Prof are operating on Warren – no complications so far, but it's a hard one, and it'll take long.

"And Neal didn't want Betsy to worry herself even further – she nearly had a breakdown as it was, when we told her. He'll stay with her to relieve her stress, and ensure she gets a decent rest – you know how such things affect her and Jean-" He stopped abruptly, wary of saying anything more about the redhead in front of Wolverine, given the way it riled him up, especially with an audience around. For, the teens were still there, chattering amongst themselves, exchanging their usual banter and smartass remarks, their frame of mind, as typical for their age, light once more, while the two adventurers retold their mission.

The Canadian seemingly caught on this concern, clearing his throat loud enough to get the youngsters' undivided attention "Run along, yah lot – the rest'll be when the others come back." And it made the group's eyes flare with thrill at the prospect of an even more danger-filled version later on from the adults. At their reaction, however, the feral mutant simply couldn't help himself, adding with a semi-wicked smirk "And 'course, it also means Danger Room sessions're resuming just the way yah love 'em!" and on cue, the excited looks shift into glares, as all kids gave out a collective groan, then stomping out of the hangar - their excellent mood now nearly killed. Logan watched them go with a small grin, then turning to Pietro, the smile vanishing instantly into the folds of his stormy gaze "Now, let's exchange details…"

* * *

If he were to be truthful, he had expected to be greeted by at least some of Fury's officers, when his tall form emerged from the Blackbird. However, the lack of any meeting delegation whatsoever, first puzzled him, but then set his senses on alert, as he anticipated its absence to prove the result of trouble having brewed while he had been away. Yet he immediately relaxed at the sight of two figures appearing at the doorway of the hangar's main exit, having easily recognised their telltale scarlet and dark orange clothing. And he couldn't help silently thanking the heavens and his fiery partner, that once again his daughter not only looked, but clearly felt like her normal self as well.

"I gather, it all went well." he observed, giving her an almost non-existent, though heartfelt, smile, while the Scarlet Witch rolled her eyes in humour "As if you didn't know it would, even before it started." Her comment, however, made the magnetism-user's whole countenance darken visibly "With what came up, I am glad I left you in the hands of the best" he glanced at Pyro "the both of you." The fire-lover couldn't suppress a smirk at that "Whoa, Boss, I didn't know you cared." but Erik only bestowed him with a matter-of-fact look "Given that you will probably end up as my son-in-law, I suppose I am expected to show at least **_some_** interest in your state of health, Allerdyce."

He furrowed his brow, his tone growing noticeably colder "Even if it's only for my daughter's sake." That last shut up any smart remarks from the Aussie, since he quickly discerned he was treading on thin ice, thus wisely deciding not to push his luck with his former employer. Wanda, on the other hand, barely hid her own smirk, rejoicing inwardly at that considerable, if forced by circumstances he knew he couldn't change, concession of her father. Yet her train of thought rapidly shifted into a different direction, when said man prompted, eyeing her expectantly, curiosity getting the better of him "So, what does it feel like?" And the young woman's features slowly melted into an odd sort of bliss, as she locked gazes with her lover – who happened to be sporting the very same expression. "It's as if you're reborn…" she trailed off, lost in the purity of this, if a bit frightening since it was new to both of them, experience.

"Only to find out you weren't whole, you didn't really live before it." and the metal-wielder was left inwardly gaping at that uncommon display on his daughter's part, though showing nothing on the outside, then shrugging the occurrence off as an after-effect of the procedure. However, the shocks had seemingly not ended, as Pyro added in a distinctly husky tone laden with desire, eyes still devouring his lover's "And we've only just began exploring the possibilities." But the insinuations underlying this ostensibly innocent phrase didn't get past Magneto at all, causing him to put in warningly "Allerdyce!" making the couple quickly regain their senses, shaking off their trance-like state.

But it wasn't like he could blame them really, now recognising its similarities with the way he and his scarlet-haired muse became, with even only the exchange of a single look or thought between them – even from before their bond's formation. For, Jean's explanation as to the intervention earlier on, had prompted him to again delve into his deepest, most obscure corners, only to discover what he had suspected all along…

His best-kept secret, his single reason had been there already, slumbering beneath ignorance and hesitation – and it had taken that sole moment of her falling between life and death for it to finally emerge from his soul's confines. Only to take over full-force, weaving that all-reaching bond they shared, connecting them on the next, even more conscious level; later on his shattering fear of her leaving splintering the barrier around his heart, making him at last admit to himself what exactly tortured him so… Now all that remained, was to hope that after so many times of being achingly close to **_her_** for real and not only in their inner selves, they would finally get the chance to see this single yearning fulfilled. Because, both of them had waited long enough already – especially, she…

So, falling back into his pro mode, the metal-wielder turned briskly to the flame-manipulator "Pyro," at which said mutant on instinct straightened up, standing at attention "fish out Avalanche, and get him to find your boss and Mystique. Then have them organise everything necessary to make sure Miss Cameron and the amnesiac have a clean bill of health, so they can be safely discharged." That order, however, only made the younger man mutter, annoyed "Like I, of all, could find them – 'cause it seems no one else here can! Or they wouldn't have called us two to meet you."

Erik ignored his rant, addressing his daughter in a much softer voice "Wanda, if Sunfire hasn't changed his mind, please ask him to accompany us – I'll take Chamber…and Jean…" a burning light drowned his gaze, as her name fell of his lips, the prospect of soon holding her heart to his, where it belonged, made it near impossible for him to stay in his present place any longer. Still, he had one more thing to see to, focusing onto the jet's entrance, which had meanwhile remained stubbornly deserted, then calling sternly "Havok!" And the blond mutant nearly flew out, startled by the sudden summons, since he had fallen into contemplation in his seat, in an attempt to figure out a non-risky approach towards the looming confrontation.

"Enough hiding, Summers." Magneto went on, fixing him with a look that bore no objections "It won't help – so, go face the music." Just as he said that though, the entire group almost jumped with shock, when Lila appeared amidst them, firing away at their stunned expressions "I wasn't needed in the Institute, and besides," she smiled at Alex "I still have someone to return to their proper place. And you never know – I may drop you off wherever you want as well." Her saucy wink and suggestive tone only made the younger Summers gulp, but his momentary discomfort quickly transformed into a growing, pleased smirk at her proposal.

Erik's voice, however, broke him out of his reverie, the older man addressing the pair "Wherever you both end up, stay in touch with the Mansion for the future – so, we are sure you keep out of trouble." and the two nodded in confirmation, unable to withhold their smiles at the unhidden humour of his final words. Before they parted though, Havok – having recalled something, quickly asked the magnetism-user "Can we…come visit as well?" and the latter caught on his drift pretty easily, knowing the younger man had a particular person in mind, having already felt even in the circumstances the irresistible call of his own blood.

So, without a moment's hesitation the silver-haired man nodded, giving the blond a look of understanding "I doubt, you could be any more welcome – the both of you." he acknowledged the Brit as well, while Alex felt the tension from what was to come lessen considerably at that gesture, in return doing the sole that struck him as the most appropriate goodbye. "I never thought one day I'd be saying this," he began – a glint of sincerity in his eyes "but I mean it, nonetheless." And he extended his hand towards Magneto, stating ardently "Thank you – to you, and all the others," he nodded to the pair of Brotherhood members "for everything."

The older man, for his part, simply took the offered hand, shaking it firmly "For nothing." aware that no more words were truly necessary. The ex-thief too gave her own, equally enthusiastic thanks to the trio, before she and Alex wandered off to find the man they had both come for, the remaining three catching only a single sentence prior to losing track of them "Say, Lila, you ever been to Hawaii…"

* * *

He didn't even need directions to where every fibre of his being called him, that still unspoken, utmost secret of his having long become as instinctive and vital as breathing, leading him without fail to the one for whom his heart beat. However, he barely managed to restrain his urge to burst through the door and any other obstacle, until nothing but the fabric of their uniforms stood between them, having recalled that: one – it was the infirmary and two – she wasn't alone. So instead, unable to escape rationality's cold caress, he forced his racing blood to still, his pulse's hasty pace gradually returning to normal; as slowly, almost unsurely he pushed the handle, sliding the offending contraption open soundlessly.

Only to reveal a peacefully slumbering Jean, sprawled leisurely over the bed she occupied, breathtaking crimson spilling over the stark whiteness of the linen, long lashes resting feathery on creamy, porcelain skin, silken-soft lips slightly parted… Inviting…enticing, like every single time – and just as inevitably he was caught, with a single look at this vividly-tantalising proof of how deadly correct he had been in considering the vision before him the very embodiment of perfection in all its forms and depths. And he wondered out of nowhere what she would be like in the moments of complete abandon, when utter rapture shattered them entirely. Only to have them reborn within a heartbeat, with all senses, every nerve ending, each cell within them trembling fiercely in unspeakable fulfilment.

And like before, he simply gave in to their mutual spell, feeling the world dissolve around them both in a wisp of a moment, the clear-cut contours of their surroundings blurring and blending, washed-out by the blazes of that inner, undying inferno that bound him to her. Until the only solid, living, **_real_** incarnations of truth were him, her and that inescapably overwhelming power they both still held inside… "Beloved…" fell off his lips – a single word, full of unbridled feeling he longed to share with his slumbering goddess, as he hovered to her side, true contentment blazing in his heaven-coloured orbs.

His fingers brushed softly, insatiably, over the velvety planes of her sleeping features, his touch slowly deepening to convey what he couldn't yet tell her with words, nonetheless careful not to wake her for she needed her rest. However, the, though seemingly eternal, few seconds of his blissful oblivion were ended, when his trained senses picked up a light rustling sound behind him, making them flare in alarm. He whirled around, muscles tensing into steel rigidity, his first instinct being to dispose of the unwanted company, but all he met was the young Starsmore's slight surprise, which then fluidly shifted into recognition, as he projected to the older man _'They said someone returned, so I went to check, but it seems you were faster than me – I shouldn't have left in the first place, I only kept losing myself in this labyrinth.'_

The mirth in his last words was as clear as the seriousness that played into his shrouded eyes, while they measured the silver-haired mutant from head to toe, the latter fighting his own amusement at that, when the teen finally spoke again, his mental voice - neutral _'You must be **him** then – the one Mother shares a bond with…though, I now see that it's much more than just that.'_ The youngster had noted the lack of any negative reaction from the other male at the address he had used for Jean, yet was careful not to get his hopes too high, but as if reading his mind, the magnetism-user returned "That will be correct – in all of its points."

Then he added reassuringly "And I already know who **_you_** are to her – I can see her mark on you, just as I'm well-aware what it stands for." grateful that this blatant statement of things didn't offend the boy, who on the contrary, grasped easily what Erik indicated, yet still unable to believe the latter's acceptance of his sudden intrusion in his partner's life. So, intent on pacifying the youth's inner struggle, Magneto gave him a rare smile of comfort, putting in "I, unfortunately, happen to know what it's like to be alone in the world. Besides, I have children too, and I am not about to repeat, even indirectly, towards another the mistakes I made in the field." His look had nearly pinned the teen in his place, but he felt far from uncomfortable under its force "And I'd never question Jean's decision – after all, this is a part of her, one of the many reasons she has come to mean this much to me."

He paused for a bare second, flashing an yearning glance towards said young woman's still figure, before returning his attention to Chamber "However, even if she hadn't claimed you, you're still a mutant – one of her many offspring…one of us." his eyes now burned intensely "And we don't abandon our own – just like her I never will…not again." Neither said anything more, aware that it was unnecessary, yet their whole countenance was visibly pleased that they had reached an understanding, the looks of mutual comprehension they exchanged – more than enough to express that.

There was still a trace of bitterness in Chamber's eyes as he watched the older man claim fluidly his new mother's sleeping form into his arms, cradling her with utmost care to him bridal-style, in an embrace that promised to never let go, whatever may come. But the boy quickly chased it away, knowing deep down that this was who she would have wanted to do that, then following the pair on their way to the hangar where the Blackbird had been parked.

* * *

Halfway there though, they stumbled on the three Brotherhood members, and a certain shapeshifter; three looking rather smug, and the fourth - visibly embarrassed, as if the former had all barged in on what they were never supposed to see, catching the latter red-handed. None of the quartet shot any comments at the sight they happened on when encountering the trio coming from the infirmary, but there were some eyebrows and smirks rising in both amusement and disbelief. Yet, all of those appeared only when their owners were safely out of Magneto's field of vision, as solely Wanda dared interject – on a vastly different topic "We talked with Fury, and they're readying our special passengers as we speak. Shiro's coming as well, but he chose to accompany those two and watch over them, while we gather ourselves; so I guess, overall we're prepared to depart."

She had just finished when Pyro suddenly sported a mischievous grin "Though, we'd have to wait for the Big Shot himself a bit longer, 'cause he wants to see us off personally." which observation made Erik's brow furrow in confusion "Why didn't he come with you, then? I doubt that instruction-giving needs to be in person, with the sheer size of the facility." But his remark only caused St John's smirk to grow, the same expression appearing on Lance's face as well, while Wanda's features twisted into a disapproving scowl at their antics.

This served to simply increase Magneto's, and now Chamber's perplexity too, as the two exchanged puzzled looks, before Avalanche noted "Well, he decidedly wished to remain in **_our_** presence as short as possible – he actually was like standing on lit embers the whole time we talked, until he dashed off as if the devil were after him. And the way he glared at us – thank goodness, looks can't kill!" His comment, though, spoke something to the metal-manipulator, and he found his eyes falling on Mystique, who had been abnormally silent during the entire trek from their encounter spot.

And her expression of frowning awkwardness, albeit only faint on the surface, cemented his earlier observations that the Brotherhood had indeed caught her in the act – one, whose nature he didn't particularly wish to learn. Yet, judging by the younger mutants' words, it involved Fury as well – and an embarrassed Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was a sight many, including him, would even pay to see. After all, knowing the spy, it was by far not something even his closest associates got to witness. However, he respected the shapeshifter too much to allow the budding laughter, inspired by the scene of the one-eyed agent praying for the possibly first time in his life for the ground to open and swallow him, to burst out like it wanted to.

Instead, he gave her a mildly sympathetic look "Was it that discomforting?" and the blue-skinned woman sighed exasperated "I wouldn't call it so, but it was awkward enough for these two" she glowered daggers at the Brotherhood males, who pretended not to notice "to never let me or Ni-, Fury forget it." thankfully, though, they hadn't detected that little slip of hers. Magneto rolled his eyes "Young people these days! They have absolutely no respect for their elders – or others' privacy." yet internally he was genuinely glad that like himself, she too had finally received the chance to heal completely. Nonetheless, quiet sniggering on the part of the Brotherhood accompanied his words when he wasn't looking, and even Jono couldn't suppress a mental grin at the trio's frolics.

Expectedly, on reaching their destination, the group found an already all-action Fury, who had chosen to part with them alone, going with them on the Blackbird for a final chat. And while they discussed their further actions and cooperation in the face of what was yet to come, he was conspicuously trying not to linger his gaze on the highly intriguing picture Magneto and Phoenix made. He also attempted to avoid paying attention to Raven's disturbingly satisfied look, prompted by said sight, and the increasingly roguish gleam in his top subordinates' eyes. Needless to say, that for the first time in his lengthy career, he failed – miserably, a fact that everyone participating in the talk noticed, and doubtlessly stashed away for blackmail later, making the Director wish he hadn't got out of bed that day.

Fortunately for the poor man, the discussion was done pretty quickly, all points covered comprehensively in record time – after all, if they had forgotten anything, they could easily fix it later. Thus, not ten minutes after boarding the jet, nine mutants found themselves safely en route to Bayville, Lance and John getting the honours of filling in as pilot and co-pilot. Wanda had chosen to doze off in a seat near the back, close to where Sunfire – comfortably eased in another, kept a watchful eye on Gabriel and Heather, who had been given some harmless sedative by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s medics, so as to travel trouble-free, and were fast asleep. Slumber had also, unsurprisingly, claimed Chamber, given he was still recuperating from the strain his captivity had put both his mind and body through.

Magneto was the only other awake, the consuming ecstasy of having his fiery partner as close as he yearned her to be making him unable to even remember to sense himself tired, regardless of his recent, way too close, encounter with the ultimate end. She suddenly stirred in his embrace, looking up from his shoulder, leaving him painfully bereft of that of her warmth she had till then kept there. Half-lidded emeralds met his expectant blue pools, his chest tightening pleasantly, the flames of his locked emotions engulfing him in a breath, when she slowly lifted her fingers, letting them skate over the smooth planes of his youthful face.

"Erik…" she whispered, barely audible, brushing away a stray spill of silver, a faint smile gracing her lips – each movement awash with her lingering exhaustion. And it was that last fact that caused him, despite the endless rapture her conscious touch brought him and his desire to seize the moment and take it further, to instead send soothing mental vibes through their bond, gently coercing her back into slumber's folds. "Sleep, beloved…" he murmured, caressing the scarlet waterfall tumbling down her back and his left shoulder, only allowing his lips to ghost over hers in a feathery-light contact, that left him as if drunk, yet still voraciously thirsty for the reviving elixir that was kissing her - even this briefly "Just a tad longer, and we'll be finally home." and the world wouldn't matter anymore - at least for a little while…

* * *

He stared blankly at the wall, opposite the head seat in the small briefing room he had found unlocked some time ago, while searching for a place to bury his choking guilt and regrets. His shallow breaths echoed akin to thunder within the four walls of the empty hall, fingers tracing absently the cold rim of the mug set in front of him, and full of even colder coffee, which felt as if it had never really been warm – a lot like his heart, as of late. What had changed so much to make him thus…? Or perhaps this was the reality, the way he had always been, and all else – from failed relationships, to animosity towards his blood and friendship-created family, had been simply the catalyst or results of this abrupt revelation of his true nature?

Yet no matter how much he considered it, this latter neither sounded, nor felt convincing. Because, deep down, he knew he wasn't an indifferent, snobby bastard by birth – regardless of how infinitely much easier it would have been, if it indeed were otherwise. For, with reality staring angrily back at him he had no one but himself to blame – not nature, fate, bad luck, everybody else, or any other convenient scapegoat. And thus, what he had caused, all the people he had poured his self-loathing on – be it his brother, the mutants he still considered friends, the other ones who had simply helped, or the man who had been his sole real father, became unbearably hard to face or make amends to.

What had indeed happened with him…? He certainly could no longer recognise the man who'd look back at him from a mirror, having seemingly lost the real one – the dependable, persevering leader and comrade, somewhere along the way. He felt his dry lips twist into a bitter half-smirk he didn't even know he was capable of, when realising that put in that manner, he had by leaving in fact done all X-Men a huge favour – especially, Jean. Jean…a sudden frown lined his brow – why did she still manage to capture his thoughts this ridiculously easily? Though, he had to admit that since quitting the team, the psychic had, on the contrary, never left his mind permanently – and not only because of Emma's constant rants on the subject, be they reasonable or not.

Then again, said redhead was notoriously hard to forget, if she had delved into one's heart's very bottom – and he could recall at least three other men who could testify to that. Only, one was locked up in a military mental asylum in Russia, another – sealed off eternally in a parallel dimension, and the third still wallowed in his pain. Or at least he looked like it, now that Cyclops had got the chance to see him, nearly eight months after their last get-together, at Piotr and Kitty's wedding. Which event had as well been where Jean had met, and hit it off quite well, with the present psychiatric patient, and recently awakened mutant via the Eye of Ages, the groom's older brother, Mikhail.

Scott wasn't privy to what exactly had happened three months later, yet there had been rumours of some fishy experiments her then-beau had become – quite unwillingly, the subject of, in the cosmonautic division he worked in; as result of them discovering his mutant status. So, given these, Cyclops was dead-certain that his eventual insanity was by far not Jean's fault. In fact, she had tried apparently everything – from bribery and blackmail, to open threats and even brute force, to get him out of that nightmare. But she had been driven to abandon her efforts and the eldest Rasputin, when the military had threatened the rest of the X-Men, as well as the younger siblings of their reluctant guinea pig. And the telepath had chosen her friends – especially for Piotr and Kitty's sake, yet not without repercussions for her own heart, and very probably even her sanity.

And that latter only confirmed to the eldest Summers that what he had taken as simply the expression, at the time, of Emma's too vivid anger at the redhead, had been nothing but fact. Phoenix had indeed erased her own memories of Blackheart – the demon Black King of Hellfire (towards whom she had developed quite the attachment). And all this after, in order to prevent Earth's obliteration by the negative energy pouring out from his dimension, he had chosen to seal himself forever in his realm, in a final act of his own, unexpectedly deep devotion for the fiery psychic – a fact, his fiancée still fumed about.

For, even Scott was knowledgeable enough to be aware that the power of Jean's mind was a double-edged sword, as it also meant it was just as much vulnerable to emotional pain. And a trauma of that sort would have well pushed her into madness, so the blonde's tale had to have been the truth, since wiping away her psyche of the recollections that caused her that agony was the sole logical – and effective salvation from any such result, which was left to her. Of course, the others didn't talk about that part of the Hellfire operation, pretending for her sake it never happened, yet he had cornered Emma during one of their rows, when she had dropped it in (in another fit of rage – presumably, because she hadn't managed to snag the man herself).

And she had spilled all she knew on the subject, which wasn't that detailed, but still enough for him to grasp the situation – and find himself aching for his ex's pain, as he had slowly realised the reason. Like all the others she remained his friend, just as Alex and his former team stayed his family - despite Emma and his feelings for her, whatever the past, present, or future. And hopefully, one day, sooner rather than later, they all might forgive him this spiral into something that he wasn't and hated that he had become. In fact, he had intended on starting his apologies with her, since his former team-mates and his brother were gone, and relations with the Brotherhood had never been his strong point.

Thus, he had sought her out through (he still cringed) eavesdropping on several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, in order to find her location. There had of course been another, equally disturbing issue he wished to discuss with her – one that, judging by the scene during his spat with Alex, concerned her personally, and not just the team. Magneto…even the thought of that man being accepted so readily by those same who knew damnably well what he was capable of, made the eldest Summers churn in fury. And Jean had gone as far as…Scott wasn't even able to consider something of that sort remotely conceivable, let alone happening right before his eyes. So, he had hoped that she'd also dispel this of his anguish, would put his mind at ease.

However, all his plans had come crashing down, when he had instead been met with just a glimpse of her soundly sleeping form, before the dark gaze of a strange boy, he had come suddenly face to face with, pierced him with a warning glare. It had literally frozen him on his spot, making him unable to cross the threshold, while the silent teen had ordered him telepathically to move away, himself then stepping out, closing the door with one final, protective look at a certain redhead. And the last Cyclops had expected, had been for the strange – and as it turned out mute, boy to read him like an open book, his own bitter experience peeking from behind the harsh, but true words he had given the older man…

**'She's not the one to heal what ails you. In any case, you're a fool to throw away your family – all of them, that lightly. You only have them once – lose them, and that's that…'**

Yet, the strangest of all had been that at that moment, beside the faces of his comrades, for a split second through his mind's eye had also flashed a bizarrely clear shadow, a figure with no features, nor name, nor even certainty that it was real. But one, to whom he sensed he was connected – a bond, as strong as all his other ones, with someone who he oddly enough felt was much nearer than he would ever be comfortable with. A glaringly powerful stranger, who bore the scars and ache of the impenetrable darkness only a soul, tortured beyond what was humanly imaginable, could hold – and it still made Scott shiver involuntarily. Though, behind that irrational reaction, laid another, even more perilous one – the uncontrollable desire to find that spectre, and discover whose face it had, whatever the price…

"I see you haven't caused much of a stir-up while here – though, I can't really blame Avalanche for avoiding you like the plague, knowing how annoying you can get!" the semi-joking vibe of that sudden statement, let alone the voice which had uttered it, snapped Cyclops from his mind's innermost corners faster than he could take off his glasses. Yet, he couldn't be more thankful that, despite the slight sarcasm, all his younger sibling had actually done was talk – instead of say, punch the living daylights out of him for having behaved like a complete jerk, which was a miracle, given Alex's temperamental nature.

However, that final thought in fact made a smirk creep on the older Summers' face, as he wondered, recalling his parents had both been pretty level-headed people, who exactly the blond man had taken after, character-wise. And still grinning, Scott moved to confront his brother, a relaxed, nearly apologetic air taking over him "I believe we need to talk." What surprised him though – and pleasantly so, was seeing Havok return the gesture "I think so too." before he scratched the back of his neck, plopping down in another chair "What do you know – for once we agree. Hell must be a **_very_** cold place right now."

His brother fought back his burgeoning laughter, then adding "But we better make it quick, 'cause I hate to keep a girl waiting." Cyclops' eyebrows flew into his hairline "Girl?" and Alex didn't hide his mirth "Yeah, remember Lila – the one who brought you here?" and the elder nodded amused, only to sober up again. "First things first, though" he began, looking haggard and lost for a moment, as if searching for the right words to say something that would cost him, but for which he had to swallow up his pride nonetheless "I owe you an apology for…" one last bout of hesitation, prior to facing his sibling resolutely "For behaving like no one really worthy of calling himself your brother ever should."

And the younger let his dark look soften considerably, in a proof that he truly appreciated the gesture, even if he was rightfully entitled to it. However, deciding that his silent answer wasn't enough, especially in the wake of growing uncertainty in his brother's features, Havok put in with a smirk of his own "Okay, okay, I'll make it easier for you – you've roasted long enough! Apology's accepted, bro." And that was everything the elder needed, before enveloping the other in a bear hug, saying low, only for him to hear "Thanks…brother."

Alex, on the other hand, was still grinning when Scott released him, replying "No problem – though you should really be thanking your former team, and the Brotherhood. Magneto too – 'cause he did almost get us killed all those years ago, but without him, I wouldn't be talking to you now." Utterly enjoying his older sibling's look of complete shock and confusion, Havok went on "The man's not half bad, once you get to talk to him – when he's not trying to destroy you, that is. And he gives some of the best advice around." However, that didn't help Scott's bewildered state at all, for he went jaw-slacked, now resembling a fish out of water, unable to make any coherent comment about the bomb Alex had just dropped on him. And the latter couldn't stop his grin from growing into Cheshire-type, mentally rubbing his hands, pleased at the result "Let me enlighten you then, brother mine…"

* * *

Alcohol…his official, new best pal – since it succeeded at least partially, where everyone else had failed, mostly due to lack of trying or interest. Still, he had had to swallow quite the vast quantities of said substance, for it to actually overcome the effects of his healing factor, forced to resort to things much stronger than his usual beer. But after the tenth bottle of what he now vaguely recalled as vodka or something of the sort, he had stopped counting, his mind falling progressively into the blissful folds of inebriation. Yet, it didn't achieve its single aim – as clear as the bottom of his latest flask, though infinitely more elusive. To forget…As even after so much alcohol, it stubbornly remained etched, branded on his memories – that agonising confirmation of the finality he dreaded the most.

For, he had had to witness his lover melted so **_intimately_** in **_his_** chest, when **_he_** had carried her down the jet's ramp, **_his_** eyes seeing, and **_his_** every fibre living for, nothing and no one but her. And regardless of his hopes, doubts and empty promises, no matter all he had vainly tried to convince himself, it had hurt worse than even his most terrifying experiences. A wordless declaration for all to observe, yet at the same time radiating such intimacy, that anyone who happened on it would instantly feel out of place, unwanted, not belonging in the whirlpool of pure flawlessness the pair of them created together.

The feral Canadian hadn't been spared these latter effects either. So, he had got out of the hangar as fast as dignity allowed him; leaving Kurt, the four Brotherhood members and Sunfire to take care of preparing the newcomers' lodgings, and then to check the operation's progress, in case those working on it needed anything. Only to end up drowning his growing despair in this trash he wouldn't otherwise even touch, let alone taste. But as they said in such situations, beggars – and those heartbroken, couldn't be choosers.

Though, he did still have an option – he could follow his more primal instincts and the unbreakable pull he felt for her, and carry out the war threats he had sworn to his rival. Yet, apparently thanks again to his healing factor, the more he drunk, the clearer it had become how despicably useless something of the sort would be – much like what he was doing now, as a way of alleviating his crushing ache. In fact, the sole he was probably set to achieve in this whole ordeal would be to cause her to turn away from him even more - and for a reason he too would hate himself for. Or if nothing else, he would simply manage to little by little lose himself even further, than his amnesia's effects had ever done.

Did he even recall who he was anymore…? Gradually less so, he had to admit, but then again, because of said memory loss, he had never had much clue as to his precise self anyway, always remaining open to interpretation, even on his own part, like some second-rate paperback. He smirked cynically, clanking his near-empty bottle with the next full one waiting for him, in a toast of hopelessness, silently cursing whoever had decided it was so damn fun for life to play him this way. To leave him perpetually alone, without even the consolation of knowing the reply to that age-old question…

And he didn't bother wondering why it was happening, didn't care of the reasons behind it, simply accepted it, when a voice so distant that it must have belonged to his cast-out sanity, yet so clear that it actually felt real, powerful and **_sober,_** resounded within his mind… _Who are you…?_ Instead of a reply, the dark man only let his lips twist in a bitter curve of ache…the newest baptised drunkard in the army of liquor madness, a failure in all the fields that mattered, a desperate excuse for a human who sought just how to end his misery… _No…_ came his own silent answer to that unwelcome, though perhaps much needed, query… _I'm **someone,** one o' the X-Men, Wolverine…Logan…_

But the apparent other half of his slowly intoxicated psyche chuckled with slight malice, yet its words rang truer in him than anything he had heard lately… _Wrong… You have not the faintest idea who you are…not with that patchwork memory – nor with what you are doing with your life…_ And the dark-haired mutant nearly fell off his seat at that, the words uttered hitting him like a whiplash, causing all of the idiocies he was doing to himself to return right back at him, haunting, accusing, punishing… _No this ain't me, I ain't a quitter, nor a senseless animal…I ain't…_ he had caught his head in his hands, a pair of cold tears digging in his skin, suddenly powerless to face the horrifying picture of what he was set to become, if he went on.

 _Indeed, it is not too late…_ the strange voice of what he was now close to naming his guardian angel, regardless of the bloody cliché, added, with a hint of what should have sounded like compassion… _Simply let go, let the walls fall down, and you will never feel lost again, nor will you ever question yourself who you are. And you will once more have a purpose – and your missing past, so it can heal your present..._ Which sudden offer, despite the alarms it should have raised in the gruff Canadian after all his years with the X-Men, only excited him.

And against his conscious mind's warnings, whether due to the sheer quantities he had drunk or the desire to be rid of his suffering at all costs, the mutant known as Wolverine gave his silent acceptance, without even the slightest bout of hesitation. Because, he finally had hope, whatever its source, that for once fate wouldn't deal him the faulty hand, that his deepest wish would be granted; unaware that the price would be such, that even he would have preferred to have instead kept the pain…

* * *

… _The heavens…stretching before him in a blue light-filled infinity, as he soared through the ether, having completely surrendered to the bliss of unmatched freedom, that only defying the laws of gravity all other mortals were bound by, gave birth to. It was undeniable – the torrent of its revitalising force coursing through him with power not known to man… Because, the sky really was the limit - the sole realm he, just like his namesakes, truly belonged in…or he wouldn't have been blessed like this otherwise. For, now that he had made peace with himself, after he had given everyone else time, he had ceased regarding them as a curse. On the contrary, due to them, he had managed to instead find his calling, since, as the heavenly creatures whose name he bore, he indeed was a herald. The harbinger of a better world, carrying the eternal message that whoever they may be, those earthbound were still all a part of the same universe, woven within the radiance-bathed whiteness of his angel wings…_

Until this final, almost yearning-filled word jerked the unconscious mind of a certain blond-haired mutant out of the depths of his soul's paradise. Only to plunge him into utter disorientation, as hazy blue eyes slowly opened, their owner's psyche gradually registering that it had all been a dream. Then, as his world continued coming into focus, he reached out to take in his surroundings, wondering profusely why exactly he didn't recall anything beyond flying over the NSA's headquarters with Thunderbird, as they prepared to keep watch.

Yet the growing perplexity about his current environs quickly gave way to a very different consideration. For, almost immediately, the blond male found himself progressively swept up into the relentless currents of the worst feeling of dread, he had thought imaginable. And to his horror, it was rapidly intensifying, moulding and transforming into a clearer awareness, though this lucidity only aggravated his already overwhelming panic. A sense of loss…the most depriving feeling that had ever struck him, his breath vanishing as if sucked out, heart nearly stopping lethally, all from the sheer force of this terribly numbing sensation of an emptiness nothing could fill.

Betsy? His first frantic thought infallibly flew to his lover, but no…she was close by and apparently fine – apart from the physical and mental exhaustion he could feel coming from her. Still, she was…worried? And this only made his aching puzzlement deepen even further, since the loss…the loss remained there, so alarmingly near, prompting his mind to finally concentrate fully on his surroundings, remembering his partial amnesia – and realising he was in the Mansion's med bay. However, what truly got his attention was neither the apparatus hooked to him, nor the fact that he was lying on his stomach, given that this was his usual position, as it made his wings more comfortable.

No…it was something else….something much more disturbing…there was none of the customary pleasant tickling of thousands of soft feathers…in fact, his back felt abnormally light… And his musings suddenly trailed off, cut short by a reason more horror-infested than his darkest nightmare, which pierced brutally every single particle of him… No…it couldn't be…he couldn't have lost what had first given meaning to his life, couldn't have been robbed of his bond with the heavens, of the sole way prove to the ignorant majority even on the surface what his heart was truly made of.

But, as what he now recognised as the after-effects of the anaesthetic, began to wear off, leaving his body prisoner of its own abruptly, so harshly-acute senses, the blistering pain in his upper back and shoulders thrust in his very face the cruel truth. And he screamed, yet not at all from the physical ache, his sanity rapidly threatening to crumble, while his vehement denial rose akin to a wall of steel, swirling around and encompassing his slowly shattering soul. His pulse quickened dangerously, breathing becoming raspy and uneven, the monitors he was linked to nearly going through the roof. Yet he didn't notice, didn't see, didn't even feel anything else in this world, but the life-and-death battle reality and self-conviction were currently leading for his clear reason.

He missed even Moira's rushed entrance, with Betsy on her heels, both women gasping in terror at the scene before them, and the heart-wrenching, messy bundle of pain and torment that had replaced the man they knew and loved. Still, the newcomers rapidly gathered their wits, the medic almost running in haste, trying feverishly to stabilise her patient's vitals. However, on realising that, since he was too agitated, nothing else would work, she injected him with a mild dose of sedative and with additional painkillers, putting all her hope in their bond and praying Psylocke would have more luck than herself.

Said telepath though, hadn't been faring much better initially, as, regardless of having anticipated this particular reaction from him at the knowledge, she was still trying to not break down again herself at the sight of him like this. Besides, the gust of psychic waves she had projected to her lover's mind in order to placate him hadn't had a particular success either. In fact, to her shock and near horror, all her efforts were met with an impenetrable barrier of the blackest misery she had seen in a long while. So, grasping that there was no other way, she swallowed hard, and pushing all her nightmarish fears to the back of her mind for her beloved's sake, she swiftly entered his psyche. Before his defences had time to react and push her intrusion out, her twin psychic catanas pierced through his dark wall of despair with the force of shot-out projectiles, creating her a big enough opening she healed straight after.

Once in though, the ninja found herself amongst complete chaos - emotions, thoughts and burning denial raining about her. And she was forced to move with impossibly fast reflexes, dodging their deadly power, her telepathy fervently searching this whole mess for her blond lover's mental image. But what she observed sent her already rocketing worry sky-high, and she involuntarily shivered at seeing this proud, strong man suddenly so fragile and broken, deprived of a vital part of what made him who he was.

Her tears of ache now running freely in reply to his incurable pain, Psylocke kneeled, gathering gently the fiercely trembling form of her earthen angel. And he buried his face in her torso, his own streams of hurt branding her abdomen's skin, his whole countenance pulsing with a turbulent mixture of dreadful confusion, shame, agony and disbelief. _"I'm no one now…Bess – I don't even…merit my name anymore…and my blood…my own blood doesn't want…to heal me…"_ and she hugged him even tighter to her, muffling the sobs racking his body, in an attempt to silence the howling suffering of both their crashing souls.

 _"Why, love…? Why?"_ his cry was so saturated with blank, cutting desolation, that the purple-haired woman had to grasp her pounding chest, unable to bear what his predicament was doing to him. _'Warren,'_ she pleaded in equal dejection _'don't-'_ but his face suddenly tore from her stomach, a flood of dark anger drowning her from within his hollow gaze, as he shouted " _Tell me, damn it!_ " his hands out of the blue gripping her wrists violently to bruising, a look of abrupt, yet absolute, fear flashing through the psychic's orbs at her beloved's outburst of brutality. Yet it only served to snap him out of his instinct-driven state, and completely horrified at himself he immediately loosened his iron clasp, instead coming to massage her hurt skin affectionately, in a silent, desperate plea for forgiveness.

 _"Please, Betsy…I have the right to know…"_ and aware that he was correct, she struggled with this latest occurrence's effects on her, pushing them away for the moment, as he needed the truth more than she required reassurance. _'Those monsters on Genosha…'_ she began, barely defeating her mental voice's inevitable failure _'they delayed too much injecting your healing blood, not giving a damn that your injuries in the area of your wings were nearly lethal, and when they did put it in, it mended them, fixing all as it was, but only temporarily... The delay turned out to be fatal – the open wound closed, yet already infected, and your weakened state slowed down your blood's effect, letting the poisoning spread nearly exponentially. That's what made you collapse at the NSA, and in order to save your life, they had to…'_

She trailed off, powerless to fight both the ache of compassion, and the slowly budding apprehension his aggressiveness from mere seconds ago had given birth to, hoping against hope that it had been simply a one-off occurrence, in the spur of the moment. After all, her own reaction, in those first terrifying minutes, post realising that she had been permanently robed of her own body, when her mind and self had been plunged into the same nightmare her loved one now lived through; hadn't been much different. He had stood by her, nonetheless, then…despite her volatility, and irrepressible desire to lash out in her misery at everyone – especially, him… And now, she wouldn't fail this trial of her own – she would be strong, bearing all; she'd help him, even if it cost her everything, ready to walk Hell itself – all for the shattered, crumbling man, releasing now his sorrows in her eternally opened, though bruised arms _'Sh-h, Warren…it will be fine, you'll see, luv – they grew back when you tried to get rid of them as a teen, they will now too… All it takes is time, my angel – and I'll be here…even if it kills me...'cause you're worth dying for…'_

Yet even with her whole heart bleeding in her comforting spell, the blond mutant still looked away, not meeting her devotion-filled eyes. And it crushed the ninja further, but as she returned to her body, cradling to her the softly sobbing man, seeing that Moira had withdrawn in respect of their bond and privacy; she was well-aware of what she would have seen, had he locked his broken gaze with hers. That bitterly-pitiless truth neither had the strength to speak out loud... Because, many had indeed considered him an Angel…and those who knew him best would forever see him as such, even in this condition, if bad came to worse.

However, the blind, selfish masses would once again judge him, forsake him, make him fall – since they would never accept the help or the guidance of one, whose heart wasn't reflected on the surface, for their otherwise sightless eyes to see. And it wouldn't matter that thus they'd doom him, that he would be better off dead without this part of himself and the meaning it gave to his life (like was the case with all of them X-Men) - to them he would simply no longer have the visible proof to support his claim to the heavens. For, how real was an Angel, even if one at heart and mind, without what completed his celestial self...without his wings…?


	16. In our Present's Wake - Part II: The Supernova and her Twilight

_"Dreamscape/Astral image conversation"_

_Thoughts_

_...Flashback..._

* * *

Chapter 15: In Our Present's Wake II: The Supernova And Her Twilight

…She floated in blissful nothingness – a tired mind, simply savouring the joys of dreamless sleep and the warm, calming presence of her silver-haired partner's psyche, the latter - long since as relaxed as her own, and just as immersed in the sheer pleasure that visionless slumber gave. Until an initially faint, then gradually louder mental call resounded through her void of relaxation, its compelling familiarity thrusting her astral self straight into the expanding image of a rather well-known location.

Only to be greeted by the sight of a woman wearing dark glasses, her expression set into utmost seriousness, yet who nonetheless gave her a friendly nod, a nearly non-existent smile ghosting over her features. And the redhead finally let herself return the gesture, having realised exactly why her mind's defences hadn't acted up – after all, it wasn't like they didn't already recognise her hostess, having doubtlessly got used to her impromptu appearances. Which latter, however, only happened when absolutely necessary.

 _"Star-Child,"_ the blind precognitive began with a slight bow of her head in her guest's direction _"this, I know, is an untimely intrusion, yet with what has remained in our present's wake, I fear I cannot delay our conversation any longer."_ The other psychic smiled at her, albeit with a distant air _"You recall my name…I've been called many throughout the eons, though most are forgotten now…"_ before she focused on the present again, continuing with amiable reproach _"But I haven't decided to suddenly stick my nose in the heavens, so it's still just Jean, Irene – even to those who know who I truly am. And I'd assume it's something serious, since you never visit this way otherwise. So, what do I owe the honour to?"_

And her interlocutor gestured for the younger woman to make herself comfortable, then turning to her, concern written deep within her features _"I was going to wait for your physical visit, however you are correct, child. The gathering of all three of you into the same ring of reality's unfolding has unleashed a sequence of events, which might well in the end cost the life of everything you hold close to your heart, all you have strived so fervently to preserve."_ Jean stiffened visibly at that, and even if she couldn't see it per se, the older woman nonetheless felt her guest's uneasiness at the tip of her fingers, as the redhead forced herself to speak, restrained ache crawling within her voice _"Have I failed this badly in my role…?"_

However, the precognitive mutant shook her head _"Despite you being the one who commands all the Forces, there are things that remain even out of your control, dear girl – others' free will and its results is one of these, and as you recall, it is so by your very design."_ The unhidden humour in that last did serve to lift her fellow telepath's spirits at least a bit, and the blind hostess smiled to herself at a job well-done, before continuing _"Yet there is a way to halt the process, and it resides in your heart – in the heart of the Universe… Because the problem originates there."_ at which revelation Jean bit her lip, frowning, not liking at all where the conversation was going, since she wished to delay the subject of her indecision, if possible forever _"So, what exactly are talking about here?"_

And Destiny could do nothing else but breathe out a knowing sigh, well-aware of the younger woman's dilemmas _"You are privy even better than myself what I mean, child… You fear what your innermost core is telling you, and even now you still debate with yourself whether to accept it. But in the realm of emotions a balance can only exist, if both do not feel anything, or one does and it goes unrequited. However, once it is returned, even if not consciously, it has to be given its chance or the scales are tipping dangerously towards upsetting the way things are ordained to be._

_"With any other such an imbalance has much less cosmic consequences. Though in your case, being who you are, especially given the ones you are bonded with are these particular two, if not remedied on time the results will be cataclysmic. In fact, they have already begun appearing quite long ago – not so great still, but enough to disturb the Universe's peace. However, you cannot feel them yet, since your own evolution is not complete."_

That, though, made Phoenix eye her puzzled _"That's impossible – I was only recently incarnated, till then I had become one with the Universe, with every piece of me connected with it; I would have felt these things. Besides, even if this experience had somehow dulled my senses, remember that when the need for me arose, though I was unable to come, the most deserving of the living would automatically channel my astral reflection, getting my powers and status for as long as necessary. And in the end, when the job was done, I'd receive the temporary hosts' memories – I'd still be informed!"_

Destiny, on the other hand, nodded in confirmation _"Precisely, my child – do you not see? You should not have become one with Creation, nor having to need the hosts at all – you were supposed to be incarnated earlier into your human half, just like eons prior you were the one to Live first. And all this – your astral slumber and its consequences, **him** coming quite long before you and not being whole, it all stems from that original, enduring imbalance in your heart."_ Phoenix found herself muttering almost mechanically, her own voice startlingly unrecognisable even to herself _"It's inevitable then - I have to choose…"_

And the blind mutant she faced remarked calmly, successfully hiding her growing worry for the other woman's set of mind, yet unable to still the sharp tug in her chest at her guest's predicament _"Indeed, that is the sole option before you – though the rift has not only changed its sides, but has doubled as well, has it not?"_ Jean, however, lifted her eyes to her companion, the dark coils of bitterness swirling in their depths, inner agony making her literally force herself to speak _"I can't help it!"_ Her shoulders fell as if under the weight of the world, while she added with quiet despair _"I can't help that I've become too attached to this miserable place – all owing to the people, this sorry excuse for an existence thrust in my path, and with whom I've shared all for too long to be able to erase it._

_"I've many a time seriously considered obliterating this trashcan that is Earth, and perhaps even its whole galaxy. But the thought of **them** – the team, our students, all those who need me here and who, unlike me, can't escape afterwards, always stopped me in the last moment; yet I was still slowly going mad from being denied the freedom that's rightfully mine. Until One, and then the Other returned in my life…"_

She paused for a moment, trying to find enough air to breathe, yet it was as if no matter how much she inhaled, it was never sufficient, so she went on regardless, the pain within no longer concealed _"Having to choose implies that you must sacrifice something, for another, which holds equal value to you. So, I'm not faced with a pick at all really – I'll gladly leave behind this prison; and the Dark One is a danger, if not to me, then definitely for my Creation, but a threat still - one I, as its guardian, must eliminate. I don't know yet what exactly it is, but I'll find out soon enough. And even back then, at the Beginning, I didn't have to choose – there was nothing, which could ever rival the place my role and freedom have in my heart."_

However, even as the words fell off her lips so sturdy, so full of confidence, the blind telepath was hardly convinced, though she didn't say anything, allowing her companion her space, for she had to come to terms with the truth she didn't dare look in the face on her own. And indeed, while each letter formed on her tongue, deep within Phoenix, yet as clear as the sound of thunder during the most vicious storm, a voice belonging to a man, whose soul she still tortured inadvertently, caught her once again in its pitiless clutches _…Do yah love him?…_

It was too much, too excruciating, too unbearable…and she was infinitely tired, so utterly exhausted of running away, of finding excuses and false pretences. And she could no longer hold it in locked in her very depths, couldn't fight it anymore, for it was so unstoppably powerful, undefeatably cleansing - to simply give in, to forget her biggest fears and doubts. Scarlet on sky-blue…silver entwined with ebony…blackness in radiance…

Yes…yes! She loved them, beyond sanity, despite all the forces in the Universe and all the reasons against it. And she let the sheer, devastating might of this long-overdue self-confession finally drown her in its cruel truth – she was irrevocably, mercilessly in love with both the Dark Remnant of the Beginning, and with the intended End, just as she had been with the Twilight an eternity ago. She had always been faced with a choice, which she had run away from once, but could do so no more, for the sake of all her Children, and the two who would without hesitation welcome death, if ever deprived of being the other half of her soul.

" _I can't…"_ she whispered, scorching agony gripping her insides, in the freezing, unrelenting clasp of hopelessness _"I can't make a pick between a breath and a heartbeat, when I need both to be truly alive… In either case, one must lose… But I refuse to choose who does!"_ and the pair of scarring tears that had been brimming in her dying eyes, barely withheld till then with all her might, finally conquered their restraints, while their owner bit back a cry of torment at their painful path, instead adding wistfully _"I wish, I was still unable to feel – like before I was forced into the life of a mortal. Then none of us would have to go through this!"_

And it was this bitterly choked-out desire that finally prompted Destiny to speak, taking Phoenix's hand and squeezing it in a clear gesture of encouragement _"Do not scorn your human half, child, because it is for a reason that you were born in your physical form as a mortal though of higher evolution, only to then gradually develop into the whole you were always meant to be. For, humans are possibly the most complicated of all sentient races, when it comes to emotions, reactions, relations, way of thought._

 _"And having lived as one of them is the most comprehensive training you could wish for. Since, solely this way would you be able to truly understand and value every living being – even the lowliest, to really be close enough to their pains, minds and hearts, so you would fulfil your role in the best manner possible._ _And no, even then you were not incapable of emotions – simply very inexpert in the matter, exactly like **him,** and thus afraid to live through this most lethal feeling, when it was already born in you. Thus this mortal life was also meant to help you both acquire said experience. I am pleased that **he** has at least partially amended his mistakes in the field, and so have you; but if you in particular succumb once again to that irrational fear, it will be the worst course to take." _

She smiled at the redhead _"You have always sought answers too much, my girl, not seeing that the one you need has sometimes been right before you from the start. You simply have to trust your self, and the bonds you have with **them,** for these will only grow and develop, but will never lead you astray…"_ and as she trailed off, the dream-image faded slowly into nonexistence, leaving a young, slumbering telepath's mind convinced that it was much better to forget. Forget the allusions of what had just been said, forget the Darkness and its equally as powerful a claim over her soul; but above all, forget that excruciating knowledge that even now she was breaking one heart and half-denying another, all for the sake of the third…

* * *

...It felt as if it had been forever, since he too had surrendered fully to the allurement of dreamless emptiness, with nothing else but the endlessly comforting, mutual mental vibes he and his partner shared. Yet, his psyche's still alert shields did detect a signature of a particular presence in Jean's sub-consciousness. However, his already erupting instinct to protect his Bonded One was halted mid-way, when he recognised the 'intruder', though with some difficulty, as he hadn't interacted with her that often to catch her identity right away.

Still, even stranger than her presence in Phoenix's dreams, had been the polite, but clear message the precognitive had sent him, that he was to stay out of this exact conversation, since it was meant to be solely between the two women. And, aware that the blind mutant never did anything without a good reason, the magnetism-manipulator complied unquestioningly, knowing that if there was anything he merited being privy to, Jean would eventually tell him. Though, he still hoped that whatever Destiny was about to inform her, wouldn't distress his partner, given it was the very last she needed after the marathon they had all just finished almost literally racing through.

And fortunately, it seemed his wishes had been realised, despite his inability to ascertain that fully, because the younger telepath had buried whatever had happened behind quite sturdy mental walls, her psyche automatically preserving to itself what was supposed to be private. Even so, he wanted to ensure that his partner was fully relaxed, so he intensified gradually the soothing effect of the waves he sent through their bond, focusing on relieving anything that might have been plaguing her. And to his delight, he sensed returned to him via their link a fervent appreciation for the gesture, since it had proved greatly effective to its purpose.

However, quite the period after their joined minds had once again managed to relax completely, a psychic voice he had now become quite well-acquainted with, resounded through the planes of his sub-consciousness as well _"It is your turn to talk with me, old friend – for you have a role in what is to come, which cannot be taken flippantly, and thus you must be prepared."_ And he focused his own, albeit rarely used, abilities of astral projection, shifting its direction to within his mind, so as to use it instead of normal telepathy, before nodding in recognition to the woman, who had emerged in psychic image from the folds of his dreams _"Irene."_ then asking with slight perplexity _"What is this sudden interest in us?"_

A faint chuckle escaped the usually stern precognitive _"You should not wonder – not with knowing who the one you hold so unbreakably even now truly is, and what the bond you share is the manifestation of. But my purpose with you is quite different, lying in your lingering uncertainty, which is what hinders you from your inmost yearning's fulfilment."_ The silver-haired man only spared her a cool glare _"I will give you being one of the best as a seer, but you haven't been through anything of the sort, so you cannot have even the faintest idea of people's hearts!"_ Yet the blind woman simply returned a meaningful smile _"I know more about yours, than you perhaps envision."_ her casual air suddenly melted into seriousness _"However, it is too plagued by doubts – most of which do not even originate there."_

A line of worry shot through the man's brow at her words, anger flashing within his gaze, turning its blue more solid, and colder than arctic ice _"Are they His doing then – Apocalypse's? I'd imagine him resorting to this kind of tactics, since he can't have been too happy with Jean blocking him out, and me supposedly taking a place he, for some unfathomable reason, considers rightfully his."_ before the rage in his voice intensified, mixing with pulsing protectiveness, his fists balling viciously _"Though, I highly doubt that his intentions towards her are truly as selfless as he strives to portray them."_

Destiny's reply, however, was mildly reproachful _"Your question's reply is solely up to you to discover. Nonetheless, you must not judge him so quickly, when you are perhaps too partial to see the truth – for, in fact, the two of you are not much different."_ Magneto pinned her with his chilliest look, whose effects, though she was blind, the precognitive still felt, while he spoke in an equally frosty tone _"Do not compare us – we are at both ends of the spectre!"_ yet Irene Adler shook her head with a sigh _"That may be true to an extent, as he has always longed for his lost stars, never really belonging on this planet; while you fought for the lives and wellbeing of those inhabiting it, who are closest to the Pair of Eternity – the mutants._

 _"But in fact, you both strive to the end for what you believe in, both are prepared to anything to see it realised, both have failed in things that meant a lot to you, both have fought, died and conquered. But above all, you are the same in the most important aspect."_ She paused, almost seeing the harsh recognition dawn into his gaze, thawing slowly the coldness as he gasped half-audibly, before she finished _"Regardless of how unbelievable this particular similarity may still be to you - or to him, for that matter."_ A meaningful smile flashed on her lips _"And while he is the Darkness, and you – the blinding silver light, ultimately, you two are actually akin to mirror-images, for Twilight is comprised of both."_

This last only made him whisper, what sounded like resignation stealing into his voice _"So, I am truly not enough…and never will be."_ The older woman's response came in the form of a slight nod _"Phoenix cannot give up her past – or her present, neither him nor you; if anyone is to have a future. But unlike the way you think it, he is not her freedom, nor are you her chains. You both are simply her anchors, one to each of her halves – human and eternal, helping her join both into the whole they must weave, without her regretting anything. She needs you both, yet either of you is by no means not enough on his own."_

She bit her lower lip at that last, having for one of the rare times of using her gift told a half-truth, and spared the other person the rest of it. However, they absolutely had to focus on trusting their hearts without fears of this sort, or the chances of them failing when the moment for action came, because of hesitation, would increase exponentially. He, though, seemed to have accepted her words, pushing his turmoil into the void of forgetting, then turning to his companion, heavy worry brimming in his tone _"Jean's final evolution is drawing close, then?"_

And at her silent confirmation, he felt a vice-like wrench on his heart, making it lethally unbearable to breathe _"Does this mean there will truly be an end?"_ The woman only raised a disbelieving eyebrow at that last, asking in a calm, almost amused manner _"Do you fear death this much?"_ and he returned with a darkened gaze that held in its depths something broken _"Not **my** own - never have… But does the final step require **her** to…"_ he couldn't even finish, the torture of the myriad of cold blades twisting within him at the mere thought, having robbed him of all his strength, choking away his voice.

" _Die?"_ Irene Adler ended for him _"Phoenix cannot be complete without her human half, which she must not shun but embrace, if she wishes to truly preserve her Creation in the best possible way. However, humanity comes together with mortality, so she will be **able** to die."_ Yet sensing the progressively growing ache and desolation her companion was subjected to at hearing her explanation, though he hid these quite expertly, she hurried into finishing off her train of thought _"But death is **never** the end for her – after all, it is all in her name, written in its very folds, that in truth, despite being capable of dying, she is immortal, because she always rises again in the Dawn of the Morning Fire."_

And he suddenly locked his once again resolute gaze with her impassive features, retorting in an, albeit deceptively steady, yet still sincere tone _"I know…and like with all else, I believe in her unreservedly…But it's myself I do not trust – that I would be able to stop myself from longing to join her, instead of waiting for her return."_ He chuckled grimly _"Pronouncedly ironic, how she is what drives me to continue battling with reality's whims, instead of leaving it to its own designs; and yet, I am ready to let her go, if that is her heart's desire."_

The blind psychic, in contrast, couldn't help a smile _"See, you and him are not so different - she is everything to you, but she means to you enough to be unselfish."_ then breaking back into a grave expression _"Still, what you really must do is let go of the doubts. Because, only thus, will you be sufficiently strong to give the one, who always comes first for you, what she needs the most, in the moment when the Life and Fire of all her offspring would be at stake, and the final choice will be placed within her fragile hands. And beware; beware of ignoring or underestimating your greatest, most ruthless enemy… Beware of Time…"_ the words becoming fainter with every second, before their addressee realised his dream companion had long vanished, and his surroundings were gradually fading, giving way to waking lucidity…

* * *

Blue orbs, flooded by the calm fires of untainted delight, observed with unwavering focus their owner's lover currently resting in said man's arms, his own drowsiness having dissipated as if swept away, in the very moment he had opened his gaze. He couldn't help a sense of déjà vu, what with the growing number of mornings she had met the dawn in his embrace, yet like all the times before, it brought nothing but contentment to the silver-haired mutant.

Because, having her like this – willowy frame snuggled into the sinewy muscles of his body, her heart's rhythm resonating in perfect harmony with his own, he had with time realised was the sole he wished to wake up to ever. That he craved more than anything for this unspoken arrangement to be permanent, without hiding, for him to become a lasting part of her life. In fact, he considered simply whisking her away to one of his many abodes, and for them to very probably never return (let the world fix itself for once!).

However, being well-aware of how much the Institute and the team meant to her, he would never ask something like that of her – not that the place's inhabitants hadn't come to matter just as greatly to him too. Still, the desire to give his Flare at least a temporary break from the strain of their daily life, was too potent to combat – especially, since she more than needed something of the sort. Though, his musings rapidly flowed to the back of his mind when he sensed the young woman in his embrace stir slightly, her breathing changing pace.

Still, her eyes remained closed, and the metal-master couldn't help a slightly playful smile, teasing the redhead good-naturedly "I know you're awake. But by all means, continue resting, if you feel like it." Instead of taking his suggestion, his fiery partner's peaceful features slowly broke into a grin, eyelids opening gradually, only for a pair of no longer drained-looking emeralds to lock with his sky-coloured pools "Nothing ever gets past you, does it?"

And her companion had trouble holding back his mirthful laughter "We are true birds of a feather, Flare." before his fingers affectionately stroked her scarlet waves, moving slowly downwards over her face's lines, as he whispered, a smile of light gracing his lips "Welcome home…" She returned a sigh of bliss, huddling even deeper into him, one arm wrapping softly around his strong back, his embrace tightening protectively, while she murmured humorously "I must have been out for ages! Everyone else probably thinks I'm a horrible slacker by now."

But the blue-eyed male gestured a negative, adding in the same tone "You've slept only two days and one night, dear one – a bit longer than me. And I doubt that anyone else is out of bed yet, so you shouldn't worry about oversleeping." earning him a growing chuckle from his muse, their mutual laughter ringing free and powerful, its sounds washing away all troubles of the past few days. Their half-naked forms were touching in places their owners had for quite the time wanted them to, sending through their whole beings sensations that set them aflame. Until Jean's mind finally clicked with something…wait a sec – **_half-naked_**?

And her gaze darted to her partner's only pants-clad figure, then to her own, shocked to find herself in nothing but her lingerie, and a dark-blue dress shirt that was too big, and carried too masculine a scent, to be her own; a hotness she long hadn't experienced flushing her cheeks. It wasn't that she hadn't seen Erik like that before – after all, this was his normal sleeping attire, yet **_she_** had always worn pyjamas, unlike now. Though she admitted, the shirt he had lent her did cover a fair portion of what she had to offer. Plus it felt quite nice over her already burning skin, his scent having long penetrated the fabric, ensnaring her senses akin to a drug.

Having noticed his lover's growing uneasiness, the metal-manipulator shook his head, confessing with a heartfelt smile "I did change you out of your uniform – it's a real pain to sleep in. But the nightwear you keep seems to have mysteriously taken its leave, and I didn't wish to deny you a real rest for long - I wasn't certain I would find something else quickly enough, so one of mine it was." His gaze was sincerely appreciative "And I daresay, it has never looked better, than on you…" before he added "But rest assured, I kept my hands only in the appropriate places." Then however, he put in with a definite seductive note "Though, that latter can always be subject to change."

At that comment Phoenix swatted his arm playfully with a gaze of mock-warning, laughter brimming in her tone "Who would have thought the great Magneto is actually a closet pervert! Tsk-tsk, maybe I should run now before you get the chance to ravish me." However, the look he gave her at that, and his next words were completely in earnest, his sincere pools of blue swirling with emotion, his fingers gently bringing her face closer to his, as he spoke softly against her lips - both breathing the same air "Not a pervert, Flare - just a man, who can't help appreciating this particular breathtaking woman's many remarkable qualities… ** _all_** of them" his tone growing distinctly huskier "And the ravishing will be only mutual." his eyes locking with hers in a silent, almost reverent request.

And she slowly ran her own fingertips over his already tingling skin, having easily grasped his unspoken question "You know you don't need to ask permission…" but he gave her another humour-filled reply "I prefer to get one just in case, so I don't find myself burnt to crisp." To which she remarked "You mustn't fear such fate, Silver – that is, unless you pull off another stunt like the one with the NSA negator, 'cause then I'll resurrect you, only to burn you to crisp myself!" the false flippancy of her tone masking the ache of loss she had nearly faced. His eyes darkened with a plea for forgiveness "There was no other way…" as she returned with calming light in her own "I know…" her simple phrase containing all his troubled soul truly needed, before she went on with a roguish smirk "Now shut up."

And he gladly obliged, finally after so many failed chances claiming her lips with the fervour of a true hellfire, both falling forever into the sensation of the other's heavenly flavour, as their tongues tasted, explored and learned. One of his hands trailed the contours of her graceful neck and shoulder, pushing slowly his shirt off her upper arm, the other followed an equally sensual path down the slender curve of her waist, hip and thigh, his touch deepening, savouring the exhilarating feel of **_her_**. Her fingers tangled in his moonlight-coloured tresses, long nails brushing over his bare back, digging slightly in his skin, their owner feeling him, breathing him in, letting herself love him - consequences be damned!

His lips gradually moved their ardent ministrations in slow, deliberate motions down her throat and collarbone, burning a path of pure rapture. Their eyes had long fallen closed, all senses focused solely on each other, feeling their bond's power pulse and swirl through and around them akin to an unrelenting vortex, sinking them in its depths - a sensation too elation-filled, too completing for either to ever want to fight it. Not that even the thought of such a sacrilege so much as crossed their minds anyway.

Still, being this much within their connection's forces made them even more acutely tuned to each other. And Erik didn't miss the slight waver in his lover's consciousness, breaking immediately their activities, only to whisper frantically "Flare? What is it? What's wrong?" his whole self ridden with worry, while he used their bond to feverishly ascertain what had happened. However, his heart nearly leapt in wild hope, when the redhead murmured "I'm okay really." tuned-in senses quickly telling him this was indeed the truth, his eyes nonetheless following her every move with utmost attention, as she picked herself up a bit, rubbing her temples "I just blackened out for a second there – but it's definitely nothing to worry about, only some left-over strain I'd guess."

Erik, on the other hand, was silently cursing himself for losing control when she still hadn't regained all her strength, concern lingering in his every fragment. But before he could say anything – whether to confirm she was alright or apologise for his hastiness, Jean remarked soothingly, running a calming hand over his anxiety-ridden features, feeling his tension disappear slowly "I wanted this just as much as you, so don't blame yourself." and their burning eyes couldn't hide that it had left them both aching for more.

The magnetism-user's gaze, however, exploded into a flurry of blazing sparks, an idea striking his thoughts, as he caught her hands in his, ardency bleeding from within his every gesture and word "Come away with me…even if only for a couple of days. We can go wherever you desire - I have bases at any corner of the world, you'd want for nothing!" his radiant orbs of sky-blue having captured her dazzling green pools, offering at her very feet everything he had and was, to her for the taking.

And she did grasp it, letting her appreciation flood her own look, while he gradually brought her back into his embrace, his smile growing as he added "Even Space, if you so choose." which suggestion however, made his fiery beloved chuckle amusedly "That one went off ages ago – and it took you more than a year to build Asteroid M anyway." Yet his reply was light years away from joking "It did, but now it will be much less," his eyes pierced her with spellbinding intensity "because I have an infinitely better inspiration."

It was a true temptation, beckoning irresistibly, and Phoenix couldn't help falling "Yes…" however, only for a single moment "No, we can't – it won't be fair to the others… And I have a child now too..." and the unforgiving reality of her words and of the responsibilities they both held didn't spare him either, though almost immediately she continued "But since we **_do_** need some distraction, we should rather go see Destiny." making Magneto lift a half-humorous brow, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips at recalling their latest run-in with the precognitive "Her? So she can confuse us even more?"

Which caused his companion to have to bite back a laughter of her own "You do have to give her that, with the whole 'We are supposed to keep what she talked about with us to ourselves only, so as not to affect our impartiality'." she added somewhat derisively, and Erik frowned, puzzlement reigning supreme in his eyes "It was indeed quite the strange warning. Though, come to think of it, she has never been anything short of perplexing." before the redhead put in, reverting to seriousness "But even so, she definitely wasn't saying everything she knew, so a trip to her might do good to all of us."

And having given a good thought of her suggestion, the silver-haired man nodded pensively "Indeed." his briefly stoic face then melting into air of conspiracy "But first, I have the perfect solution to take your mind off everything – and I'm sure you have been awaiting to see what took most of my free time for so long." Curiosity flared up full-force in Jean's gaze at that ,while she smirked "Can't believe we finally got the time for it-" she couldn't finish however, since she suddenly found herself feeling faint, abrupt nausea sprinting through her every cell, overtaking all of her senses. And she made a mad dash for her lover's bathroom, leaving a flabbergasted Magneto behind, who, though, immediately shot up and literally flew after her, only to find his green-eyed muse throwing up viciously, nearly hugging the toilet.

He didn't even think, simply reacted, fluidly kneeling down beside her, one hand gently gathering her hair away from her face, the other running tender, calming circles over her lower back, his till then pacified fears for her health now bursting back into a veritable storm. "We should get you checked up – this conspicuously did not match the definition of 'fine'." he said sternly, while he supported her weakened form, as she finished brushing her teeth, protectiveness peeking from behind the severity of his words.

But the telepath waved it off, muttering "Trust me, it's nothing but stress." She caught the sight of the calendar he had hung in his bathroom, flashing through the dates, frowning mentally. _Sure as hell it is - I'm late again. Oh well, no PMS for the second time in a row's not that bad._ Before she added aloud a bit exasperatedly "And by the looks of it, some bad food as well. Plus, if anyone should be overreacting, that's me – **_you_** nearly died!" She had barely managed to finish though, taking her hand away from his to reach for a towel, when she swayed dangerously, her eyes shutting, and if it weren't for the silver-haired man's swift reflexes, she would have hit the tiled floor.

"Jean? Jean!" he cried out in panic, seeing she didn't come to at that, checking anxiously through their bond her physical and mental state, learning she wasn't in fact in any way ill – simply weary and unconscious. He was about to rush her to the med bay anyway however, when he felt her awaken, blinking a couple of times with a sigh, then smiling slightly dazedly, bathing in her lover's crushing relief "Make that irregular meals - but with all else in the last few days..." while said man tried to steady his pounding chest and erratic breathing.

It was indeed highly likely - after all, though she was able to replenish her strength through her abilities alone, her physiology remained mostly human, the lack of enough food inevitably reflecting on her state, and they hadn't had much for more than three days. He was probably just being paranoid. Even so, he wasn't about to take any chances either, so he eyed her firmly "You are going to see Moira first thing when she's available – no objections." deciding then to add a quite delectable incentive to the situation "Or there will be no surprise."

Jean leaned into his chest, his arms tightening around her slightly trembling form, before she met his resolute gaze with a reluctantly conceding one of hers, curiosity having got the better of her "You have yourself a deal, Silver." And he gave her a dashing smile "Premiere is tonight, Flare – but only if till then you get some more decent rest." with Jean whispering seductively, while he carried her back to what was now officially **_their_** bed, her upturned lips tickling pleasantly his ear's skin "It's a date."…

* * *

An endless smile sparkled in his eyes, his pulse quickening thrillingly at the very image of pure exhilaration she had become, while he led her – eyes closed and practically breathless with anticipation, into what his mind and hard efforts had spun. But the moment they crossed the Danger Room's threshold, her senses rapidly became ensnared by another, very different feeling. And he saw the expression gracing her ethereal features melt from expectancy into shock, realisation, and then utter bliss, as she was still unable to believe that what she'd felt was indeed real. However, she finally opened her eyes only to find that they **_were_** indeed there, their eternal fire illuminating her whole figure, when she suddenly realised she was flying on pure instinct, noting he was airborne too.

And she could no longer resist that primal undeniable call built-in in her very essence, just like the Universe itself lived within each piece of her, for they were one… A fact, whose recognition already burned in the infinite blue of his gaze, which followed her every movement with a knowing light within, as she surrendered to her older nature's compelling summons. Plunging elegantly deep into their coronas and their sweltering caresses, she detected almost hungrily every detail of her environs, each artistic touch he had added - even the possible re-creation of her still dormant powers simply through her mere thought.

And as she lost herself into exploring her surroundings so avidly, all her companion could do, now witnessing this not just through a shared memory, though these were as vivid as could be, but right before him, was watch her. Until her dazzling dark-green orbs came to devour his pools of blue, her flaming aura blazing full force, and he knew that now he could join her at last into sharing the indescribable experience of being one with the ultimate Creation. For, it didn't matter that it was all artificially invoked – not when both of them melted once again into each other, heartbeats following that same timeless rhythm that signified nothing but mutual rapture, born of their simple contact.

She whispered, fingers trailing down his bare neck making his skin sear with no-longer restrained desire for her touch "My freedom…the stars…my most beloved offspring! They…they're real…" which was the sole he needed to feel so invincibly fulfilled. "And they're yours again, Jean…" his lips murmured against hers "Yet even when in the flesh, they still pale before you... Because, all stars burn out someday, but **_you_** are eternal, Flare… Just like the pyre you have lit within me…" he had actually more thought than said that last, but she had still caught both on his words and the crushing mass of emotions woven into them.

And sensing this, he was no longer able to hold himself, letting everything that he didn't know how to put to words - all that mattered the most, burst up and blaze like a wildfire in the blue depths of his eyes, while he went on, this time in their joined minds _"Because, its life is entwined within the very essence of a once more beating heart…the same, you made real again – and as powerful as your own flames…"_ He had gently placed her hand over his chest, the strong steady beats of his life-force's core resonating through them both, as she let herself be consumed by the endlessly enrapturing freedom coursing through her every fibre and his brilliant orbs of cobalt blazes.

There was no plea, no pressure, or even the need to make a choice – it was simply the truth…the one he had faced and come to terms with. And what she did with it was up to her alone, whenever she sensed the time right. It left her gasping for breath, painfully aware of how terribly powerful that still unspoken feeling was – and that she too had no right to keep it from him any longer, as it would destroy them both. She had already sacrificed both her other deepest yearning, and the heart of the one who was its object, all for this chance - for the one man she wouldn't have to lose to her own hand in the end... And she wouldn't repeat the same mistake...not towards him, not when he made her truly **_feel_** \- understood, belonging, needed… Inexorably loved…so undeniably whole, regardless of everything.

But as absorbed as she was in her thoughts, to his dismay she didn't respond for a time, and he felt his vital fluids be conquered progressively by frost, as he steeled himself, ready to face the inevitable that would certainly follow. Yet his initial impression lasted less than a second, for he only had to keep his blue orbs locked with her pools of sparkling green for a little longer - by no means a hard task at all, as he had long since lost himself into the tantalising swirls of her eyes. And before either could find their voice to say anything, they realised words were useless – and unnecessary. Especially, now that their bond was finally free to convey completely, in the sole possible way, everything they had kept till then to themselves because of indecision or circumstance.

He didn't know when his hands had slowly released her own to slide over her bare arms, taking their time in savouring the enthralling feel of her skin, sending a vortex of electric jolts through him. Their bodies were pressing against each other, contours moulding into that single spill of flawlessness that was uniquely their own, breaths skating over the other's lips, as Jean sensed her own insides set alight too just by their nearness. And he didn't wait any longer, as in one fluid motion he locked their breaths in a single stream of life, sweeping them into a maelstrom of the same fire they ignited in each other.

Only for him to sense the tension that had coiled his stomach evaporate, when he found her actually responding with equal fervour, as she had fallen further into the sensation, her whole body having turned weightless - all rational thought disappearing. Just to be replaced by her marvelling how infinitely much consuming emotion lived behind the stoic façade he usually displayed. But then again, it wasn't like she didn't know better already, having on copious times witnessed his capability of it, ever since he had first opened up to her at their initial talks. She moaned softly at his tongue's gentle but demanding dance, as he deepened the kiss, her own exploring his depth in return – a quite, yet sultry groan of pleasure escaping his throat, their fingers - long tangled in locks of silver or blood-red.

Intoxication…inescapable and irresistible – that was her, not that he could fight it really. For, he was for the first time in his life truly powerless, despite it being a word that was never associated with him of all people – he had made sure of it. Still, here he was, so fully helpless to stiffen what raged inside him, to flee her spell – but he sure enough had neither intention nor desire to do so. Because, all he longed for was to simply surrender to what drew him to her so undeniably, so alluringly. And he did give in…completely, without any regrets about it, losing himself into the whirlwind of venomously addictive life that was her. In fact, he didn't care about appearing weak, for it wasn't possible – not when the taste of his only real strength's lips on his made him sense himself truly indomitable, despite the harsh reality…

Solely the urgent need for air made them break the kiss, yet even so, his hands still lingered on her upper arms, running sensually over the smoothness of her skin, in a clear sign of his reluctance to let go. However, he wasn't about to pressure her either – and definitely not into something she might find herself regretting in the morning, though he yearned so strongly that either way she wouldn't. Still, he was unable to stop the turbulent mix of desire, and that other unnameable emotion that bound him to her from overtaking his usually steady gaze. A feeling, he daren't acknowledge by giving it its proper name, though by now he knew it perfectly… For, buried in his very depths, a now intensifying fear gnawed at him like an illness – that if he did, he would lose her, one way or another…

But to his luck, she hadn't caught onto these thoughts, nor did she need to, as she had already seen that same feeling living in his eyes – and every single fragment of him. And the moment their lips had moulded together, she knew one thing without any doubt – he was indeed who she needed…in more ways than one - he, who grasped fully every single fragment of her reality, just like she did about him; the one who had given her back, her eldest children…The man, for whom 'impossible' had no meaning, when it came to anything to do with her. Because, only he who saw and wholly accepted all of her could ever really love her, sole he could heal the emptiness inside her – and he had already started doing so…

He, on the other hand, had noticed her initial bout of hesitation, and his eyes locked with hers as he withdrew slightly, all air fleeing his lungs in anticipation - a mixture of respect, resolve and resignation weaving within his heaven-hued look. But her soft lips murmuring against his own were all it took to teach him how to breathe again, while she returned to his unasked question "I have ran away from myself for too long…" her decision to suppress, and to at least try silencing her second, equally powerful bond - already firmly made.

Her gaze glowing with the light of a myriad of stars, though only to serve as the successful disguise of the agony this determination caused her. Still, it was the sign he had been waiting so desperately for, grabbing onto it with the wildest hope, as lips devoured lips once more. Their whole beings shed every barrier in between them, each piece of one mingling with the other, all sense of individuality - lost; at last letting their link develop to the full through this climactic, deepest of confessions. And he couldn't help marvelling at how indestructibly right the whole experience felt, never having been through anything even remotely similar with another. Yet his wonder lasted only for a fleeting instant, for the emotions in her orbs of deep green told him that she too didn't care about others or the past anymore. In fact, from this moment on, he was glaringly aware that for him would never exist another, but the magnificent, ardent goddess he held in his arms right now.

Each being so wholly entranced by their partner, they failed to notice that their powers held them among the blackness of infinity, as essences and bodies feverishly explored every curve, line and contour of their lover, only to unearth a startling familiarity that had seemingly always been there. Pyre-like lips and touches worshiped every inch of soft skin, branding their Bonded One with invisible, yet still ineradicable scars – marking their lover as theirs alone. Their auras – flaming and garish white-blue, till then weaving about the couple's already naked bodies akin to a transparent veil of radiance, pulsed fiercely around them, expanding and welding into a single cloud of silvery-golden light encompassing them.

And enveloped deep in the sheer intensity of their feelings, slowly walking the path to the final step of their bonding, a single thought shot through them both – there was no going back. But neither would have had it any other way, for they finally had the one who truly made them complete. And as they surrendered fully to this simple, yet so consuming emotion, their blinding shroud - now a gigantic globe of energy, burst, spreading its fiery waves all over the vastness of Space in the timeless ritual of the birth of a new, though this time eternal, star…

* * *

Pain… Torment… Blinding… Searing… Agony… End... Phoenix… Phoenix!

No…this couldn't be…couldn't be happening! Breathe…even if he no longer needed to, he absolutely had to take in those reviving gusts of air, only so as to be able to feel that he was still alive - that his splintered heart remained beating, despite the explosion of suffering overwhelming him. Because, this…this devastation, this veritable flood of the worst despair ever born from beyond even the inhumanly possible, was killing him time after time in the most torturous ways there were, his pitiless immortality then resurrecting him for more.

He tried making it subside, at any rate a bit, so he could at least regain his focus, biting on his lower lip like a man insane, elongated nails slashing through his wrists in a, though mostly vain, attempt for the physical pain to numb slightly the other – the destructive anguish that shred his every piece into sparks of throbbing ache. But alas, it wasn't meant to be for long, this bitter cure lasting only mere moments, before giving away; and he had to still bear his curse, his unending trial, the punishment for perhaps the most heinous of crimes, yet the sole he had never regretted committing…for loving **_her_** …

For, again she had carved his soul out, only to stomp on it; once more she had chosen another – this time however, taking it to the finale by completing their bond, mating with his newest rival, and leaving **_him_** into the cruel grasp of his inescapable black misery. Yet he didn't hate her, **_couldn't_** ever bring himself to do it, even if at these times he wished he was able to, though not owing to what she was doing to him, but rather to herself. Because, every instant she would love another, each occasion that she would leave him in the dust and hoping for the seemingly impossible, he knew already – knew how it would end… With her in pain, since she would lose her lover, and with himself in even greater agony, born of her own suffering.

Still, he didn't abandon her, didn't let her push him away, despite her express ban - not from the only role left to him by the looks of it, his sole way of being close to her ever. For, it had been him who had helped her forget Blackheart, who had comforted her after Rasputin, who had erased Wolverine from her heart. All of it so easily, that it made him writhe in anguish, when that simple, excruciating question always pierced him a million times, unrelenting, demanding an answer he couldn't give, as even after so long he still didn't know it… Why? Why did she not see, or refused to, that she would forever be losing anyone who wasn't him – and that she would always return to him, come what may, connected by a bond that **_nothing_** in this world or the next, not even herself, could ever sever?

True, this time it was different – that man held with her a connection, way too similar to his own with her for comfort. Yet there wasn't even a spec of doubt in the Dark Lord that history would repeat itself - and because of this link, with even worse results for her; that they were apparently both caught in an eternal vicious cycle neither could escape or break. And all he had ever wished for, all that he lived and would gladly die for, was to help her do exactly that – break free of this, flee the endless pain, even if the solution meant with someone else. Though, he had the distinct, sinking feeling of dread that the sole who could aid her with it was the one, she would never accept – himself…

 _"You are both correct, and at the same time wrong, Dark One."_ the now infuriatingly familiar, soft mental voice, however didn't startle him at all – after all, he was the last one left with whom she hadn't conversed. Though, he could hardly think of anything she would say, that could concern himself. Still, he didn't let the irritation show on the surface, crimson eyes betraying only for a fleeting moment the vicious fight with what ate him from the inside, before finally managing to conceal it behind blankness, addressing Irene Adler's astral projection with slight haughtiness "What is it that you want now? I doubt you have come for anything truly worth my time."

However, despite knowing his volatile ways, Destiny wasn't deterred that easily _"Merely to tell you what might prove useful in the future – for the both of you."_ Apocalypse scoffed at her words, yet the last part did pique his interest, though he didn't let it show on his face. Still, an unnoticed smile played on the blind woman's lips, as she went on, aware that regardless of appearances, she had his undivided attention _"It seems, you are the sole of the three who has discerned most of what really is happening – be it due to the exceptional hindsight your long human life has bestowed you with, or simply to your inability to let her go."_

The Dark Lord's scarlet gaze erupted in a veritable hurricane of anger, that only served to hide the lingering agony, his fists clenched into balls of steel, his whole massive form nearly shaking with the force of his inner torture "You speak as if the latter is a sin, for which I must repent. But I would sooner stop my own heart, than lose Phoenix…because, without her, I would prefer to be dead!" The elderly woman lifted an incredulous brow _"So, you are willing to forfeit all other Life, if it would keep her with you?"_ And it caused him to pin her frozen in her place with a look of molten magma, his voice even, but deceptively so "Yes…as nothing – not even the combined lives of every being in the whole of Creation, is ever going to mean to me more than her own…or than feeling her soul entwined with mine once more."

His gaze whirled from his unexpected visitor, bitter tone dropping to the sound of a whisper, though one, the other psychic could still hear clearly "Because, none of them is deserving of her – of her protection, of her care, of her sacrifices…of her love…" Stern lines crossed the normally neutral features of the blind precognitive _"And you are – for that latter?"_ and he pierced her once again with unrelenting eyes, as powerful as the onslaught of a myriad of razor-sharp blades – his inmost pain bleeding through their ruby planes "That is what I have always strived to prove. And when the time to choose is set upon us all, and she finds herself alone, abandoned as they turn away from her, she will see who is truly worthy of her."

 _"You seem quite certain – given that she has already chosen a different mate."_ the blind psychic's voice carried only a tad of a challenge, yet without any malice behind it. However, the Egyptian mutant bypassed it, fervour conquering his tone with every word "It is only a matter of time – there is no bond of hers, which is not with me, which the power of her final evolution cannot destroy. After all, he is nothing but a mortal – and as every one of them, he is bound to hurt her, if not in any other way then simply by sooner or later falling prey to death, like in that accursed future. She could not bring him back then…so, once again she will no longer be able to deny what we have…"

Destiny, on the other hand, frowned slightly at that _"There were many answers this possibility held, indeed – though most of them are better left forgotten. And Phoenix's failure to resurrect the both of you is important, yet the reason underlying it is not the one you consider it to be. For, all three of you learned a lot through this trial; however, being so close to the final lesson, blinded her to what it really was. Because, he – the one you think unworthy, is in reality a lot more than he seems - something, you had begun discovering, when fate and your mutual lover's welfare forced you to work together, burying away never to revive again your animosity towards each other. He still has your respect, despite your most fervent denial of it – which is what you must accept, as she will need you both in the hour of reckoning._

She fixed the tall Egyptian with an unseeing look _"The chance to right what was broken so long ago, to achieve your greatest desire – to obliterate the cycle of never-ending agony each of you three is bound by, is coming. Yet if she misses it – whether by reason of her own fears, yours, or his; it will all be lost, as this apparently perpetual circle of deformed reality affects in truth much more than just her bonds."_ She paused, as if contemplating on adding something she wasn't supposed to say, then continuing _"And in fact, it is not the case that freeing your beloved is possible only through you, but rather it is impossible without you."_

What he returned to her was only a sharp glance, and equally cutting, though sincere words "I will not give up now – not when I am so close. No matter what it would take me, I will find my missing half – once she is in my arms again, I can do **_anything_**." But the woman simply shook her head _"It is harder than you think it – you already know that; and mainly so, since you are not looking where you should. As sometimes, these things are found in the places we least expect them to be – and through means vastly different from what we intend to use."_

He scowled slightly, replying indignantly "Are you saying, I am going to fail?" the ambiguous smile she gave him riling him up progressively, while she put in _"How this endeavour will end, is entirely up to yourself, Dark One. Simply never let yourself forget - neither the past, nor the future."_ the vague smirk fading slowly with her image _"But do not turn your back on the present either…"_ And her parting words for some reason made him deepen the constant connection he kept with his fiery soul, albeit without her knowledge. Only to now also sense a tiny spark of a different kind of flame, still so small that he had to concentrate all of his abilities, especially those most recently awakened, to the limit to feel its presence for sure.

And a real smile of contentment broke through his bitter fury, his whole self overtaken by a warmth, Phoenix alone had ever ignited in him, yet now wasn't that much dissimilar, for **_this_** too was a part of her – and there was hope for **_them_** after all. Though far away, a blind telepath sighed frustrated "And as it seems, none of them will truly listen to me…"

* * *

They could simply stay where they were eternally, lost in the breathtaking rapture of just being together - their mutual silver-gold aura weaving around them protectively. Outside it was dawn already, yet lost in drinking in eagerly the truest bliss there could be, they were oblivious of all, but each other – and the way their emotions merged so inseparably with the intense beauty of the universe. Pure contentment radiated from their every fragment, as they recalled the overwhelming elation they had been conquered by with every figure and step their bodies had twisted in, performing that dance as old as time itself. They were in fact sure that, had they been anywhere else but the Danger Room, they would have destroyed the place with the sheer amount of energy that their vehemently untamed passion had released.

For, solely when together away from prying eyes, did they let themselves release all restraints, and finally be who only their Bonded knew them as, who they truly were - veritable forces of nature in human bodies. A supernova, and the all-consuming light it brought, both - undying and enticing, challenging and breathtaking, crushingly powerful in their own right…Yet, unable to exist without the other, as only through the flames of a star could radiance be born and sustained; just as solely via the luminosity it bathed the heavens with, could the beauty of a celestial pyre be truly seen – and experienced.

Because his touch, his lips, his soul had erased from her mind everything - even the pain of letting go of her Dark One, he had finally set her free... But then, why was it that even now the infinite blackness was luring her within its equally as tender folds, its touches seeping through their orb of radiance straight into the most obscure, treacherous corners of her self? Only to make them convulse into awakening with all the truths she didn't have the strength to confront... Why did it destroy her to see Darkness bleed tears of crimson, which then washed relentlessly over the razor-like edges of its wrecked heart's remains, yet instead of soothing them, sharpening even further theirs, and her own, already cutting pain...?

And as if meant to embellish even more her inner struggle, she could feel so achingly closely her silver-haired lover's unbridled, unadulterated ecstasy of being so fully, so thoroughly aware that they were now one - in every single way. So, she had to push herself to the end, to force each agonising piece of her to reach into and employ its best inhuman prowess, in order to spare him the torment of the full truth, to hide even from him her half-devastated heart. Yet when she thought it was all over, her draining efforts having more than paid off, she sensed something else stir within her. Something, which to her dread, would prove as unexpected and as torturous to her sky-eyed partner as her final, albeit grudging, acceptance of her seemingly inescapable inability to let go of what she couldn't have.

And she concentrated on her endeavours even deeper, beyond what she had considered feasible, infinitely relieved that it worked, that her magnetic beloved hadn't even the faintest idea anything was amiss with her. In fact, he gently cradled her to his chest, unable to help observing that he'd been right about how perfectly she fit in their current environs. No one could ever understand fully this bond, this belonging, but out of all, he had somehow been blessed with the ability to do exactly that. "You will be home again, my Flare…" he murmured half-audibly, stroking her scarlet tresses that spread like a soft blanket over his bare torso, drowning freely in the thrilling sensation of the simple contact of skin on skin, feeling her breath slowly even out "whatever it may take me to ensure it…"

She didn't respond though, having fallen deep into slumber's lure, in a last, desperate attempt to erase the ache of what she had given up, despite the likewise powerful truth that what her current lover and his heart gave her **_was_** in all honesty enough. And he simply held her, immersed in the whirlpool of that now so familiar emotion she, who sole filled the void he'd carried within for what seemed like forever, elicited in him. Until he suddenly realised that the most magnificent sound that had ever graced his ears was now floating around them, wrapping them in its own ethereal embrace.

It was in fact a veritable melody, which left him both stunned and utterly lost as to where it was coming from, for nothing of this indescribable beauty could possibly be created by a mortal. But a mere heartbeat later, he recognised that it indeed wasn't, that it was actually what his beloved alone had been able to hear before – the song of the stars, the same she used to dance on in those days when she freely roamed the Universe. Now he could perceive it too…however, he didn't need to wonder why it was so, since he already knew the reason.

For, the truly cosmic implications of what had happened were already running through his mind, though he had known full well what he was getting himself into beforehand. They had given themselves to each other completely, in the deepest possible sense, far beyond anything normal mortals could ever achieve. It made him impossibly whole to know, to truly **_feel_** her finally as a part of him, yet it also hurt so excruciatingly that it took his breath away.

Because, he was equally aware that though he had in turn depleted her own emptiness, there was an, albeit small, part which he – no matter how hard he tried, could never make disappear. As, for its beauty to be complete a star needed not only its light, but also the vast canvas of inky infinity, the endless darkness that was the fabric of Space. … _But I cannot really replace him, can I…?_...his own half-humorous, but nonetheless deathly-serious question now pulsed through every fibre of him, akin to the most lethal toxin there was, slowly transforming his inner fire from a vital need into a merciless torture.

For, the Twilight was no more, the Darkness was embodied in another, and he wasn't even sure if he himself was the radiance that had been irrevocably lost… And the sole option he had was to swallow the bitter truth…that he was to maybe prove enough for the time being, but as for beyond that, no one could say with certainty... Yet even if she herself didn't realise it, this realisation didn't, nor could ever affect what he felt for her. For, that latter was so strong, so overpowering that it was actually frightening - yet he wasn't the least bit afraid.

And he didn't mind the ache that came interwoven within the happiness, in fact welcoming it, readily embracing reality; since, like him and his fiery beloved, only together they made a true whole. Because, what he felt was destroying every ounce of his sanity, while at the same time being also its firmest foundation. It was both reviving and shattering, swelteringly-powerful and mind-blazingly painful…bittersweet - like every really worthwhile sensation in life. And he wouldn't trade it, or the woman in his arms for anything, not even for heaven itself…


	17. In our Present's Wake - Part III: What Remains Unseen

_'Telepathy'_

* * *

Chapter 16: In Our Present's Wake III: What Remains Unseen

He had found his Master in easily the last place he had expected him to be; his back, as usual, turned to any entrants, while he studied with a mixture of wonder and anticipation the capsules containing the four, still evolving mutants. He seemed so absorbed in contemplation to even realise what was happening about him, yet Exodus had no illusions whatsoever that his own presence would remain unnoticed. And true to his perceptions, as soon as he had so much as touched the threshold of the chamber holding the Eye of Ages, the emotionless tone of his Lord reached him immediately, though expectedly, he didn't turn to face him.

"I suppose, you have had enough time to recover – given your sudden decision to seek me out." neither the vibes of mockery and superiority, nor the implications the Egyptian's words held got past the blue-haired mutant, his pride taking infallibly quite the hit. However, he forced himself to swallow the insult, perfectly aware that what his companion spoke was true. That even at the height of his powers plus the enhancements he had received, he was still no match for Apocalypse – even less so now, that the latter had regained a part of his own lost abilities. And akin to having read his mind, and definitely bent on rubbing it in, the Dark One's robotic form fluidly melted into one woven as if of shadows, all the light, as dim as it was, vanishing smothered and consumed by the force of the Eternal Darkness.

In fact, for the brief moments that his Master chose to keep manifest this oldest of his selves, Exodus couldn't help feeling like the obscurity was pressing viciously on him from all sides, threatening to extinguish in its pitiless folds even the small luminosity left in his soul. But regardless of the sense of inescapable fatality, the former crusader didn't lose what had maintained him alive thus far - his strength of mind, which even if it was inevitably cracked in places, was still whole and healable. And most of all, though he knew nothing stayed a secret from his Master for long, he wouldn't give the other male the satisfaction of knowing that his original form made even his steadfast, chief follower shiver.

"I hope you are not **_too_** displeased with our latest venture, my lieutenant – after all, no one really was harmed…at least, not anyone who matters." the casual tone Apocalypse continued addressing him in, while reverting back to his cyborg appearance, stirred something painful in Du Paris, anger threatening to explode from within his very core at this. Yet just in time, with effort that even to him seemed impossible to make, he forced the bubbling fury at having been used like a marionette and then reminded with such sickening lightness of his humiliation, down into its origin, repressing it into near nothingness.

Only his slightly haggard breaths signified what he had come through, however even these almost non-existent traces were enough for the Egyptian to catch on his follower's mood – and smile cruelly at his own masterpiece. Which reaction, even if unseen by the blue-haired man, didn't remain unknown to him, as he had long learned to decipher his Master's state of mind, even without actually facing him. And Du Paris clenched his fists, nails digging in his skin and drawing blood, in an attempt to stiffen the equally potent wrath rising at this awareness. After all, it wasn't like he had had a choice as to whether to take the power the Dark One had given him, together with all its results. Nor had he had chance to agree to said mutant using him as a convenient guise for his plans, hiding behind his form, while concealing his own with the abilities whose return he had coveted so.

 ** _She_** hadn't realised it…that it had been another speaking to her then; breaking at the chosen peak moments through Exodus' command over his own self, only to disguise his words behind what his subordinate could have well said himself. Another had claimed her fiery lips when it should have been him, the real him, not a body and mind whose master he no longer was. Not an impostor who, by design of his worst nightmare, felt the same for **_her,_** leaving him with the sole comfort that this exploit had bought him more time. That thanks to manipulating him, Apocalypse hadn't caught on the truth beneath the surface – one, which ironically enough mirrored his own black heart's reality; thus missing the single break-through of free thought his lieutenant had experienced.

And this…this bestowed Du Paris with a weapon, a power the Dark One was mercifully robbed of… It gave him hope…and no one, not even the eternal Lord of Twilight in his full lethal glory, could take this last little piece of sanity away from him. However he had to instantly call on its calming effects, because the tall Egyptian didn't miss to strike the aching chord again "And we were successful… Though, I believe, I really should be referring only to myself – for, like all manifestations of my Darkness, like every fragment of Creation which bears my touch and soul, **_you_** too are simply nothing more than an extension of **_me_**." A clear malicious glint radiated from his scarlet eyes, as he turned to face his subordinate for the first instant since their talk's start, in the movement's swiftness altering his form once more.

Yet this time, while the air around him and his cells shifted in unison, the latter suppressing the techno-organic virus nearly completely, Exodus found himself before a man, one living being alone had ever personally seen looking this way. And the blue-haired mutant caught a breath, helpless to hide his staring, taking in with something between awe and dread the messy raven locks falling in his Master's eyes like long blades of black. His gaze travelled as imperceptibly as possible over the still unnaturally light-greyish complexion, noticing his facial markings had disappeared, but his lips remained dark, close to inky in colour. His height and built were the same, and so was the air of arrogance and power, weaving around him in an aura of alluring, but deadly appeal.

His true self…the one that should have been…what chance did then he, Bennet Du Paris, the insignificant mortal, or any other of his fate, have against **_him_** …? And in a gesture of acceptance, the former crusader bowed slightly, sinking on one knee, before replying "Indeed, my Lord…" though, even he himself wasn't sure exactly which part of the other man's earlier statement or his own musings he was agreeing with. "Mesmero informed me just now that his efforts have achieved their goal, as well." his Master went on evenly, as if not noting what his follower was experiencing "And we can expect their fruits too, soon enough – but we can afford the small extra wait." Irony and self-satisfaction crept in his tone "After all, patience is a virtue; and they…" he turned once more to the four capsules behind him – a look of delight in his blood-drenched gaze "they are almost **_ready_**."

Right then however, he spoke telepathically to the still kneeling Du Paris _'I can see what plagues your mind.'_ simple words, which still made their addressee stiffen for a split second, before realising that his superior actually meant something entirely different. _'But I do not approve.'_ the Egyptian continued sternly _'She has already endured more than her fair share of pain'_. Exodus' reply was only respectful, careful not to awaken the other male's suspicions _'Circumstances often force one to be cruel in order to be kind, my Lord.'_ And despite the endless suffering it brought him to feel his Eternal Flame experience any torment of her own, after several moments as long and agonising as millennia, the Dark One still had to agree, against his will, to the poignant truth in his chief follower's words.

' _Fine then…'_ he bit out reluctantly, his already fractured heart once more tearing up in writhing, bleeding splinters at the prospects - especially now with his most recent knowledge of her state, while he fixed the other mutant with a piercing look of ruthless danger _'But you will wait until I signify that the moment is right. And should your timing be off, or you overstep, even only by a hair's breadth, the limits of what is absolutely necessary, you know what awaits you.'_ And Exodus could finally let himself breathe, hidden elation slowly conquering him - for, this time, the only one who would pull the strings, the sole who would command his mind and soul would be himself. Yet unbeknownst to him, neither his once again proudly high-held head, nor this final, treacherous consideration escaped his Master's attention at all; a darkly satisfied smirk creeping up the latter's black lips.

Yes…it was still unrelentingly there – this burning, unyielding strife of his right-hand man to be in control of his own fate, to be free… Well, truth be told, the former pharaoh had always appreciated the tough in mind as well as body, those who would dare defy even him – be they adversaries or allies. But defiance was such a fickle feat, serving his purposes in one moment, then seemingly crushing them the next… However, what none of them ever understood, what remained unseen for all but himself, was that even in defeat he was capable of always finding a victory. For, regardless of him wanting them strong, worthy, with a power of free will to match, they all – enemies and followers alike, remained mere pawns. Simply instruments in the plans he had been spinning for centuries – schemes, on which his most cherished depended too much to be concerned with something as trivial as a mortal's life.

And they were soon to learn that in a world where Apocalypse moved the strings of both sides with skill any puppeteer would envy, there was always only a single victor – himself…though this time around, it was all for the sake of those meaning the most to him. His scarlet eyes turned to the unseen heavens, slowly closing in bliss, an inexorable feeling of invincibility gradually conquering him whole "I know you will listen to your heart's deepest call, my Eternal Flame – and as always, I will be here for you…for the both of you…"

* * *

Panic…that was the first sensation that streamed through every fibre of her being like a swarm of steel-clad, white-hot arrows, when instead of in the arms of her lover and amongst the stars and Space, she shot up in awakening alone, in the place she had least expected. A rapid, dread-ridden check proved he was still fine and where they had both been previously, but for some inexplicable reason **_she_** had found herself transported **_here_**.

A quick look around showed no outside interference, meaning her own specific kind of teleport was the sole liable culprit. In fact, her feverish mind jumped into the possibility of her to have undergone the final stage without even noticing – quite the likelihood given the vast amount of force she had released lately. And it could have well loosened the wraps, causing her DNA the finish the job overnight, so to speak.

Yet, before she had any chance to ponder it further, in that very moment, out of nowhere as if an eraser swept over her thoughts, obliterating all except that seemingly in-built call she had experienced two weeks ago, when she had faced in her dreams the giant double doors she was looking at right now. The urge that told, begged, summoned her to get through, whatever it took… But this time, she could feel the change – she was no longer barred from the secrets behind the twin wings of the alluring, otherworldly entrance, having unknowingly already stripped most of the boundaries that had kept her away – those she had carried in her heart.

And akin to bowing before her, the two massive halves of the portal literally flew open, seemingly pushed by the force of a thousand storms, which though didn't even touch her. The fact that, like before, the entrance's surroundings remained obscure only breezed past her attention, as it was near overwhelmed by the sight of what was revealed to her… Every surface, each inch, even what looked like the furnishings of the spacious room she had found herself dazedly walking in, was spun from an odd kind of dark, shimmering crystal – a fact, that triggered a hazy recollection somewhere in the back of her mind.

Yet, she pushed it away, focusing instead on the perfectly cut and formed lines and angles, and the swirls of tiny sparks, dancing on every single edge. Until a click resounded within her thoughts - there was no source of light in there… And her burning gaze abruptly flashed to the wall right opposite her, then whirling to look at herself, only to find that her eyes and heart weren't deceiving her. That she was truly whole – once more the Fire of Life incarnate, the flames of her corona finally able to expand to their full original form, as she realised that she hadn't in fact touched the floor at all, her blazing wings having kept her in flight by instinct alone. But her second glance in the previously mirror-like surface now found it as transparent as a cold mountain stream, making every piece of Infinity and her stars scattered through its dark embrace seem so close – within an arm's reach. And she at last **_knew_** …this had been their home, the very place both had first been 'born' at, and like themselves, it too had become corporeal – from the giant cloud of silvery-black space dust into this cosmic masterpiece…

"Yes…" the voice of Darkness suddenly echoed as if from every atom of the crystal room, yet still as intimately close like he was right behind her. His lips, like forever ago, were once more trailing an electrifying path down her earlobe and jaw-line, making her whole self stiffen, however with what, to her shock, she recognised not as worry, but anticipation, before he whispered "This is it, my soul…the star-line ends here – on this very spot, where it all began. And where I will be waiting, when the time comes, for it already draws near…"

Whatever thoughts of fight or flight her mind had feverishly entertained during these first tense moments vanished in a breath, when waves of the purest dusk engulfed her deeper into the comforting folds of their foreboding, yet chillingly enticing caresses. And the goddess of undying flame found herself in the breathtakingly solid arms and presence of the one she should have avoided at all costs, for everyone's sake.

But instead of catastrophe springing up as she let herself melt into him completely, the world and all else simply shattered and dispersed. And everything they had gone through, all they recalled from after their very first separation, withered away with it straight into nothingness, with every passing aeon-like moment seeming more and more like a distant nightmare they had finally defeated. Only to hold each other with the unbreakable power of what neither dared acknowledge aloud; finally able to return to being just themselves – the life-and-death-giving Fire, and the Twilight that devoured all radiance but that of the stars and their creator.

In fact, it felt so real, that the torrent of memories, from what they both yearned to have indeed been only a nightmare, sank them once more into the pits of agony, when it viciously forced them into realising their make-believe. But both chose to ignore it, silencing the bitter truth's piercing cries, as he enfolded her within his dark, protective embrace, while she snuggled sideways into him, letting her cheek rest on his broad chest, scarlet spilling onto black in a deadly beautiful contrast. If only they could fool themselves forever… Because, everything separated them now…and it might well be longer than either could bear until desires became truth again. So, both were intent on staying as long as possible, basking in the pretend that had become so characteristic of what they shared…if one didn't count the single, powerful fragment of undefeatable reality, that nobody and nothing could ever rob them of.

"He is strong…" a typically lethal, yet now infinitely gentle hand massaged soothingly her lower abdomen, his other one sliding slowly over her shoulders and back, his touches declaring loud and clear what had always pumped life in his heart "And he is already sentient – truly ours, my Eternal Flame…" Still, the unhidden notes of what, to her surprise, could be nothing else than paternal pride and affection, and the soft, almost timid kisses his black lips were trailing over her crown - a painful longing left blazing in their wake, made her mind scream its way into focus. He knew…but the moment this last musing flitted through her mind, so did something else – there was **_no_** way in this world or all others that he **_didn't_** know. The bond of a parent and offspring in their case was by nature as potent and deep-reaching as the one between the two of them, or hers with Erik, despite being forged on a different foundation. And her heart nearly stopped, when she caught her very own thoughts reflected perfectly within the almost pleading look in his crimson pools.

"No!" she spat out sharply, yet it didn't halt his endeavours in the slightest, not even when she found herself powerless to not spill a secret she had guarded for so long "This is impossible! There're certain rules even I'm subject to, and between us both we're incapable…no matter how deeply we may desire it…" However, what fell off his lips next threw her into a veritable whirlpool of the worst turmoil, stealing away all her capacity to breathe "We have already defeated this curse, my scarlet pyre - that same night when we let all barriers finally collapse, and admitted to ourselves and to each other, though without words, the truth of our essences' darkest secret. And the power of **_our_** honesty, when it comes to what devastates us inside, can make anything happen – even our most heartfelt, most impossible wishes."

She could feel the strength of his undeniable, yet startling and unwelcome truths, stripping her of all force to protest or question his sudden knowledge of what she had done her inhuman best to hide, leaving her with only a weak half-hearted retort, as she caught onto her last hope "No… Even if the balance's very basis was somehow allowed to shift, **_we_** were always only our joined minds' creation! There's no way - I can't be…" She expected anger, coldness, imploring, disappointment - anything but the hope-filled resignation that met her denial, when surprisingly she found herself putting up no resistance whatsoever as he brought her defiant form slowly back where she belonged.

"It was solely psychic meetings, yes, but you know to the letter the laws of the Astral Plane – after all, we encoded them together… In the case of those whose minds are not prisoners of their physical shell, anything they undergo there will reflect on it nonetheless – will have just as real effects, as if it had occurred in the tangible world…" The air got caught in her throat, her blood suddenly running much slower than it should, and even though her fire was still in its full force, she felt half-frozen. There was no use…she had sensed it already, the connection was there - and fervently denying to the end what she still had trouble accepting wouldn't erase the fact, that within her own Flame now burned and grew a new, even stronger Fire.

In four simple sentences he had made collapse everything that built her life's foundation, every lie she had tried to hide behind. But in the space of a heartbeat her fear of facing all the pain, regret and dejection the now indisputable reality would doubtlessly leave in its wake, fluidly twisted, changed and moulded into an unstoppable, wild hope… That this might make him think again, that he'd perhaps abandon the path of destruction he had set not only for the Universe, but eventually also for himself…Yet, no sooner had her mind grabbed like someone drowning onto this single reasoning, that she let it go in disgust. She wasn't stupid, nor naïve to pour her very soul in such a conviction, to even so much as consider it any different than what it really was – a folly hope. And she couldn't afford fooling herself anymore – not when too many people she held close to her heart depended on her clear reason!

Still, his lips' sweltering trail on her neck, mirrored by that of his dexterous hands over her fiery form's every inch, as they didn't leave even a spot not lavished with loving attention, and the hunger saturating his every gesture, sent each piece of her into utter, blinding rapture. Rationality had long since abandoned her, all her senses aware of nothing else but him – and the erupting volcano that the emotions, overflowing like a released dam's waters from within his whole being, stirred awake in her heart. And akin to a doomed one taking their last breath, she let herself be ruled by it, become fully overwhelmed, grasping onto his muscular frame, her lower body grinding into his in places, where his blood pumped this viciously only when he was with her. A throaty hiss of her name, laden with pleasure and something else he'd never own up to aloud escaped his dark lips, their respective, characteristic forces flaring into a black inferno, leaving her aching to be with him this time for real, now that she was whole. Because she was home - her journey, her evolution was finally over…

Her evolution! Her mind halted immediately. The final stage could never be triggered on instinct or by circumstances alone – only by her conscious choice to release it…regardless of all else… And that was when the truth of what was really going on hit home with the force of a free-falling rock. **_He_** and all else were only the products of her memories' mixing with her dreams. She was still asleep, still captive of what was supposed to bring her rest, yet which had instead cursed her into realising and giving in to her most forbidden desires. She wasn't whole, he wasn't with her, they weren't blissfully alone in the world, simply chasing away a terrifying dream in the dawn of their newly-formed future…

For, everything was so hopelessly more complex, and the very last she wished was to hurt the other man, to whom she was just as powerfully bound. And they were still at the beginning of the star-line, without any tangible possibility that anyone, least of all they three, would ever reach the end with every piece of them intact. In fact, with realisation sinking in akin to lead, the despair it caused to swell and burst within her, made her psyche less and less able to fight the invading awakening tearing it away from its cherished pretend. And the resultant haze clouding it, easily obscured from her the glaringly genuine affirmation of Darkness being in truth just as close as she had dreamt it was…

* * *

Even with the force of incoming reality, the enthralling sensation of passionate, skilful touches and soul-searing lips, each branding on her tingling, sweltering skin, only for them both to see, the true source of their owner's life force, didn't cease. On the contrary – it only grew; swallowing up Phoenix's every perception in the all-consuming awareness of **_him,_** who her whole being also burned for, and her pull towards whom was times stronger than gravity, or even the magnetism he commanded ** _._** Until their mutual feelings and yearning spilled over relentless and free, sweeping up the redhead into their wild gushes, eradicating into oblivion every ounce of the dream she should have never had.

Emerald orbs saturated with rapture devoured once again twin blue pieces of heaven, framed by supple silver-white, the man they belonged to replying with a disarming smile, which left her lightheaded, before his fiery mouth ardently claimed her own. Both were silently cursing that pesky need to catch their breaths, as, what seemed like a lifetime later, they reluctantly pulled away. Only to exchange a soulful look that held everything they wished to tell each other, but didn't. For, there existed no words which could possibly ever hope to gather in themselves a whole world - or the true power of the sweeping avalanche that was the feelings, which these two incarnations of the elements held for one another.

Instead, they let their beings speak, each touch, even the smallest - louder than a universe of sounds, spots of white dancing before both their partly-closed gazes, as they sent each other into a blur of the most addictive insanity. He cried her name in boundless ecstasy, all their trained self-control re-shattering into tiny sparks, which would never truly make a whole – not since what ruled their very souls had first splintered it. Golden flames and silver brilliance once more moulded into a single, invincible pyre of eternity, as their masters let the source of their bond's power ripple unrestrained through every piece of their beings. And much later, they lay panting, drowning in their own bottomless pool of endless abandon, their blazing eyes locked again, identical smiles of contentment caressing each other.

He nuzzled lovingly her sweat-damp tresses, fingers threading a gentle, subtly-sensual trail through their scarlet length, massaging lightly her scalp, mirth mingled with seriousness dancing in his blues, while he whispered "I really hope you would not mind such a wake-up call from now on, beloved." And Jean couldn't help smiling even wider against his lips, gaze – growing half-lidded "Mmmm…anyone ever told you, you make the most irresistible offers around?" That caused her lover to smirk in return, though his reply rang only truth "For you alone, and they have to be – since you are such yourself, Flare. You can tempt even a saint into falling from grace – so where does that leave yours truly, who is as far from one as could be." Heartbeats hammered their way through to each other, as his murmur chased away any lingering doubt left in her "Still, I had been standing on the very edge, and I slipped on purpose..." And he had let himself fall, knowing full-well that he'd never hit the bottom, and not caring if he survived, or what will come of it.

He closed his eyes like a convict sentenced to death and awaiting the final blow, in the face of her verdict. However, he was left abruptly gasping, when he felt her lips brush against his own, only to rapaciously drink in the reflection of what he had left between the lines, and which embraced him from the depths of her gaze "It's okay – because all you need to do is look beside you and you'll find me right there, like you - plummeting and not concerned at all with the consequences…" And in this same moment, he actually once more **_saw_** the bond they shared, as it flashed before his mind's eye – indestructible, brilliant and pulsing with the flames of their souls. Yet this time, there was something more…a new thread connecting them – just as strong as all the others, coiling tightly around the cord running through the centre and which stood for their feelings, moulding them into an inseparable whole.

And this newly-spun fibre, it tugged at a part of his being he had long kept dormant – because of first tragedy, and then more than unforgivable mistakes, yet one he recognised nonetheless with such startling ease, still incredulous at its sudden awakening. Could it be…? The idea had engulfed his thoughts once before, when, at Jean's return after that hair-raising flight she had taken against the Sentinels, he had realised just how deeply bound to her he had become. Still, he had buried it within his very core and away from sight, since it was **_his_** heart's hidden desire and it didn't necessarily mirror her own.

Thus, he didn't dare hope now…didn't let himself believe that he could be this lucky – to get a chance to fully start anew, with both his fiery enchantress and now also this tiny, fragile, greatest of gifts a man could ever wish for. But he could feel it, the sensation growing clearer and closer with each passing second – something perhaps unexpected, yet not at all unwelcome. So, he couldn't stop one of his hands from coming to gently rest on his beloved's lower stomach, in an ageless expression of a different kind of urge to protect, as consuming as the one he held for her; while he tried - half-heartedly, to still the raging bliss within him. Yet, an instant later, they, out of the blue, found their orb of intimate reality disintegrating in a wisp of a moment, their gazes widening in shock, as a way too unwanted awareness assaulted their senses, Jean cursing under her breath "Oh, heck – we have company!"…

* * *

"…And I tell you guys, there's no way any of this is true – I mean not one, but **_three_**? Where did they find them, for starters? It's not like people just drop out of nowhere – damn, I hate it when they don't tell us everything!" Proteus had to stop his rant, however, since he had used all his inhaled air and was in dire need of taking a breath. Though, it wasn't long before Northstar took the floor instead, adding pensively, as their group walked quite jovially towards the Danger Room, very much intent of having some fun with a simulation or two, now that the adults were mostly recuperating still "Indeed the odds are rather startling, but I think they went to somewhere else first – Genosha was it? They must have picked them there, considering the trio in question are still a bit beat-up in one way or another. I'm sure they'll tell us the whole story sometime soon. Even so, what Kevin here still can't believe happens to be the truth – we **_are_** getting three new members in the Senior Class."

At that more than clear affirmation – given that, no one knew how exactly he did it, but Jean-Paul's information was nearly never inaccurate; Paige and Josh exchanged a pair of looks brimming with reluctant acceptance in the face of what they couldn't change anyway. Yet inwardly, both Guthrie siblings were in fact dying to find out everything about their new additions. Rahne shrugged indifferently, successfully hiding her own growing interest "I guess it's not so bad – if they get on fine with the rest of us, and don't mess things up."

Meanwhile both of Jamie's eyebrows flew up, his whole expression pulsing with curiosity, as he addressed the nineteen year-old Quebec-born mutant who held the position of their official co-leader "Have you or Karma already seen them? What are they like? Can they control themselves, or they'll need extra lessons too?" The young Canadian couldn't hold back a knowing smile, his heavy French accent laden with laughter at his team-mate's string of queries "Woah, slow it down, will yah – we don't have much on them yet. Xi'an's actually spying on the teachers as we speak to see if she can dig up other info. But so far we've managed to find out one guy has suffered from quite the amnesia.

"There is also this girl who lost her twin brother…" at this he paused suddenly, his words hitching in his throat, and the others fidgeted uneasily, aware that the older teen was way too familiar with what it felt like to lose your sibling in this kind of relation – and the void it left in its wake. Luckily for him, another voice, which never failed to cheer them up, infallibly pulled all of them out of their negative thoughts, as they had missed when the Danger Room's entrance opened only to let its owner and her companion out, before they joined the youths' gathering "And the third one is my adoptive son."

At that bit of news, dropped on them without so much as an introduction, the Senior Class found themselves almost literally gaping at Phoenix, robbed of all ability for coherent response. However, there was one who regained his clear focus faster than a racing car, only for his shocked gaze to shift into a glare, which he shot straight at the young woman he considered his older sister. "Your **_what_**?" Proteus was in fact nearly hyperventilating, the abrupt anger and inexplicable, yet still crushing sense of betrayal robbing him of all other thoughts, but the repercussions underlying this absurd statement if it were indeed true. Which latter he refused to believe, adamantly telling himself that either he had misheard or Jean was still too tired after her latest battles to think straight.

Yet the moment his and everyone else's eyes caught Magneto's expression, which was nothing short of serious on the subject, the rest of the youngsters let out a collective round of 'wow's. The Scottish teen, on the other hand, squeezed his fists tightly, barely restraining himself from releasing his destructive half, instead choosing to whirl around and bolt out of there, and as far away from the aching truth as possible. "Kevin!" the female psychic called after him, a vibe of despair marring her half-choked cry, her own chest constricting painfully at having hurt him, however unintentionally. For, she too felt him as her sibling, the urge to protect she had experienced towards Chamber, having already been born for Proteus too, the day she had torn him out of Legion's clutches.

She made to instantly follow him, bypassing the bewildered faces the other youths were sporting at their friend's outburst and flight, despite them knowing well his volatile temper. Yet her lover gently halted her attempt, bringing her back into his arms, as he rubbed her lower back relaxingly "Leave him be for now, Flare – he needs his space…and some time to cool down, or you both might end up saying things you will later regret. Once he gets used to the idea, and comes to know Jono, they will easily find a common ground."

Multiple perked up at that last like clockwork, his curiosity once more getting the better of him "That's one odd-sounding name he got there – is he foreign? What are his powers? He got any ability we've never seen?" And the teen's enthusiasm, coupled with her silver-haired warrior's soothing words and ministrations did alleviate almost all of Jean's worry over her little brother's state of spirit, at least for the time being; while she smiled resignedly.

"I think he'd actually like to tell you that himself. So, all you'll get from me is that he's sixteen, nearly seventeen, and his codename is Chamber - the rest will be from the source. But don't go pestering him or any of the other two with questions just yet, 'cause they all need quite a bit of **_peaceful_** recuperation." Magneto, for his part, chose the next moment to finally turn to the group assembled before him and his lover, sternness gracing his ice-blue look, though it was laughter mingling with slight irritation at being interrupted, which lay under it "And what are all of you doing here anyway? Despite of Wolverine's penchant to torture the lot of you – which I am sure he has put to practice, as far as I know you are off DR-training for the rest of this week, since just about all of us instructors need to recover as well."

However, when he received no reply from any of the kids present, his mock seriousness altered into real one, as he swept his firm gaze over each of the young guns. Only to realise they were all looking straight at him and Jean – and boy, were they staring! Because now the atmosphere had calmed down, and they got the chance to really take a good glance at their instructors, the teen team found itself in varying degrees of thankfully withheld shock, mixing rapidly with amusement at the **_very_** intriguing sight said two adults made. Paige and Rahne couldn't help a light blush, the guys were barely keeping off their smirks, and the pair they were facing easily caught onto what conclusion exactly was forming into the youths' heads.

"Weren't you supposed to be resting too?" came Icarus' sly query, yet unfortunately for him and his friends, the older couple had much longer experience in hiding damn well what they wished to remain unseen. So, both adults fended off the attempt flawlessly, each meeting the group's expectant looks with a completely calm, collected one of their own. "We were faster than most of the others," Phoenix began, shrugging "so we decided to run this new simulation, since we were getting quite restless." The magnetism master shook off his helmet nonchalantly, suspending it into mid air next to him with his abilities, since his hands were…already full, his own reply – just as unbothered, and dangling a bait the bunch of young people were known to be more than unable to refuse.

"And if you lot wish to use the Danger Room for some freestyle sessions of whatever nature, you will be allowed to-" loud cheering from all the members of the Senior Class currently present cut him off mid-sentence, as they were nearly jumping with glee, before the older man cleared his throat, getting once more their attention "on one condition." the youngsters all held their breath, inwardly groaning that they'd be restrained in some way, which more probably than not would defeat the purpose of the whole thing. However, their fears were dispelled on the spot, when the metal-manipulator winked at them, a crooked smile tilting his lips "For the love of all that is holy, if you put on the club simulation, don't use the PA-system to blast on anything even remotely resembling 'Caramelldansen' or 'The Sailor Song' **_ever_** again! Same goes for hip-hop of **_any_** kind – and pass the message on the others, when they show up."

At his remarks Husk fidgeted uncomfortably, as did Multiple, and so would have Xi'an had she been there, since all three had been the culprits for said music. In fact, till then it had been closely guarded knowledge that tunes of that sort never failed to irritate the hell out of the silver-haired mutant, much to Jean's infinite amusement. However, the older pair didn't give their companions the chance to offer any verbal response to this revelation of sorts. Instead, as they vanished swiftly down the corridor the kids had come from, they exchanged mutual playful looks, into each of which the same, extremely appealing plan was forming – one that involved sharing a bathtub, a good massage and…maybe more.

Phoenix didn't miss checking telepathically on Chamber, who turned out to have also awoken barely a couple of hours ago, having been assigned, by her beloved's request, to her own quarters, so that he'd be as close as possible to them both if he needed anything. Currently, the young mutant she had adopted was making a tour of his own through the Mansion, intent on having a chat with Heather, Gabriel and Shiro if he managed to find them. But he eagerly sent back his mental promise to join the pair for lunch, inwardly blushing at feeling pretty close the precise kind of radiance they were emanating, despite the distance between him and them.

Meanwhile, the young mutants left behind were having quite the similar thoughts themselves. "Man!" Jamie finally exclaimed half-surprised half-amused, while he and the others watched the adults go "One'd say they had the devil on their heels - and we all know **_even_** we aren't that bad to be around." In response Northstar huffed exasperated, laughter coating his tone "Oh, come on, like the body language, the general exhaustion, and the skewered uniforms didn't give them away. I wonder, though, who tops…" The rest now easily mirrored his growing Cheshire-like smirk, Paige voicing what everyone else was thinking "Knowing those two – they take turns!" before she let out a full giggle "They really have it bad – and I bet you anything, we just nearly stumbled on them in the afterglow!"

Rahne leaned on her beau's shoulder, no longer able to hold her own laughter "Heh, more like in one of the **_many_** afterglows – now I truly wish I didn't have such a sensitive nose." Her last comment nearly made Josh let all control go and roll on the floor in an unbridled expression of his own mirth, though instead, he snorted "Yeah, they've probably been 'running the new simulation' the whole of last night and then some! Still, of all possible places we've caught people in, I'd hardly figured the DR to ever host anything of the sort."

Karma, who had just arrived with some new intelligence on their planned latest additions, and had inevitably overheard her team-mates, only frowned at their antics, sighing "Will you guys give it a rest? What they have or haven't done is for them alone to know – and definitely not for you to play gossipmongers with." All attention fell abruptly on her, Jamie, however, shooting her a pout "Come on, Xi'an, don't be such a killjoy! We're only having fun here – and you should join too, quit being so uptight for once."

Still, said nineteen year-old girl didn't budge an inch from her frown – at least not until some moments later, when, faced with the collective sulky expressions of her friends, she threw her arms in the air "Fine, fine, have it your way! I hear we got the simulator all to ourselves for the whole weekend?" and at the wave of excited nods she exclaimed "What are waiting for? Let's get this place booming – and meanwhile, I'll tell you what I found out!" She looked around right then, finally noticing a suspicious absence "Hey, guys, where's Kev? He never misses anything of the sort, and I could have sworn I saw him with you before…"

Her companions shrugged, as puzzled as herself as to what had befallen their absentee friend after his abrupt exit, Jamie offering only "He had another episode of that horrid temper of his, and ran for the hills." Despite its vagueness, given that they knew said friend of theirs way too well by now, it did prove a good enough explanation. And soon they were all back in the highest of spirits, lost in club beats, speculations, and all else that made their lives practically the best they could wish for. Though, far up from the Mansion's bowels, perched on top of its roof in his favourite hiding spot, a young psychic, unseen by anyone else, had finally let his tears free, as his own universe of stability had already began falling apart…

* * *

Her last shred of hope for it to have indeed been nothing but a dream – like all the circumstances surrounding its first firm confirmation, melted like a snowflake in boiling water, while Jean scanned the results Moira had given her, her fate - now more than sealed. She was thanking profusely her luck for succeeding in convincing her lover to take some time with his twins, as he'd been planning to do at some point, and not come with her – which did take quite the effort and manoeuvring, plus a promise to later share what had been discovered. And it was an added bonus that, due to both the professional secrecy their doctor was bound by and the two redheads' pretty close relations, whatever happened in the med bay wouldn't leave its walls. Plus, there were facts to which, unlike the remaining majority, the medic was privy – namely those concerning a certain past relationship of sorts of her current patient.

"So, I truly am…" the statement, rather than question, fell off the telepath's lips heavy with dejection, yet the Scottish geneticist smiled at her. "Aye, lass – and I'll need an additional test to confirm it, but since you've already had both morning sickness and fainting spells, I'm guessing you're somewhere in your fourth or fifth week-" she swiftly cut her train of thought off however, when the misery in her friend's voice and the equally despondent sigh that had accompanied her words registered with her, disbelief painting itself on the medic's features "You don't want it?" Her patient, though, shook her head at her appalled "Of course I want it! But it isn't only up to what I desire…"

In turn, the matronly woman gave her an understanding sigh and nod, setting herself down next to Phoenix on the cot the latter had sat on, sliding a motherly arm around her young friend's shoulders "Look, lass, I think I gather what's the problem, but you can't possibly please everybody. This is **_your_** babe, and no matter whom the other DNA half has come from, no one - whatever their relationship with you, has the right to make you give up this chance or feel guilty about keeping it!" And the psychic stiffened heavily at that last, its painful truth ringing within her in a gust of anguish.

For, indeed, amongst the countless possibilities there existed, only in a precious handful was she not denied the simple joy of having a child of her own – a secret agony, that to this day ate at her sanity worse than even being stranded on Earth ever could. She had always hated this cruellest of ironies - being the creator of all, the Mother of everything living, yet nearly deprived of the possibility to truly experience motherhood. So, she would be damned, if she let this opportunity slip away, knowing that, her silver-haired beloved – who was as well privy to this most torturous aspect of her role, would never deny her this. Even if it was with his bitterest nemesis, even if the pain of it killed him…which was precisely what she couldn't let happen, because hurting him, losing him would destroy her too.

"You're right, though - the bond I have with my child became fully open and reciprocal only last night, he's also just entered sentient state – and it happens around fifth week as well. In fact, I should have sensed him since the very conception, but given that I'm not whole yet…" the flame mistress let her thought trail off for a moment, fully aware of what that meant – if she wanted her baby to live and be fully protected, she had to complete her evolution, before the end of her second month. "So you think it's a boy?" Proteus' mother asked with a smile, so light-filled that Jean found it impossible not to remark, genuine mirth sneaking in her voice "I know it for certain - in nearly all of the times I actually get to have a baby the normal way, it's a 'he'. Though, thank goodness for that, 'cause I've always found it much easier to deal with boys. With a girl, on the other hand, I wouldn't know the first thing to do!"

However, having also caught on the more subtle drift in her patient's earlier words, the older woman let her other realisation flash in her blue eyes "But with such parameters, pointing to his first night here, I'm guessing Erik isn't the father..." And finally faced with what she was still hoping to be able to run from, Jean bit her lip, frowning, knowing that the escape ended here "Yeah, Silver and I didn't…until the night before. But there's also something else I remembered mere hours ago, but which neither Apocalypse nor his…original self knew about, not till last night. 'Cause I had always kept it from him, denying his other longing on the sole base of my lack of desire for its fulfilment."

A rueful half-smile breezed over her lips at that last, before she went on "A fundamental rule, which governs the very base of existence – me and him…we are incapable of having a mutual offspring." The medic's eyes, though, now resembled saucers, her shock written all over her face "What is the purpose of having a single man who can truly share eternity with you, if you're unable to…but **_why_**?"

Phoenix exhaled deeply, rubbing her temples wearily "It's supposed to be a sort of defence mechanism for the Universe itself. Because any child of ours will be like us – truly immortal, and with abilities even those commonly considered extremely powerful can only dream of. And carrying such a weight on one's own is the very path to destruction – of both themselves and possibly all else. That's why I was given Ten-Nar in the first place…not only as a counterbalance, but also someone to share the load of Forever with – a soul-mate of sorts." a pang of ache surged through her at that last, yet she drowned it out quickly "And he and I are the only ones of our kind – our child, if allowed to be conceived, will be alone..."

Moira's brows knitted in contemplation "It does make it quite confusing, then – but that isn't all, is it now?" and the young psychic frowned again, yet not in displeasure – rather in reflection of her own "Erik thinks the baby's his and that it was conceived last night, as he too has a connection with it – I felt him sense it this morning, and it's the very same kind that sole the Dark One can have, in the event of him being the father. Which is impossible, unless…"

The green-eyed redhead paused for a moment in thought, murmuring in recollection of her friend's earlier words "The other half of his DNA… but he shouldn't be able to…" before her gaze snapped fixed on the older woman "Moira, I need you to take out a genetic sample." The doctor, however, stared at her as if she were mad "Lass, that's insane at this stage – your babe is still too small, I might puncture something I wasn't even supposed to come near to with a needle!" Instead, Phoenix squeezed her hands reassuringly "I'll guide you – you'll go straight to where you have to!" to which her companion sighed, realising there was no dissuading of her patient – as usual when she made up her mind about something.

So, instead of chastising the younger woman, she got up to prepare what she would need for the manipulation. "Are you **_absolutely_** sure about this?" she asked, concern still shaking her voice slightly, but her hand remained firm. Jean only nodded, and the doctor bit her lip "Fine, then – just you know, that I am definitely not looking forward to what your beau would put me through, if, heaven forbid, anything should happen to either you or the little one." which last earned her a heartfelt smile from the telepath, who remarked "All you have to do is relax - my mind will link with yours and lead your hand."

The still heavily worried Scottish female, nonetheless let herself fall freely into the initiated mental link, her psyche - pliant to her patient's. The latter quickly took command of the medic's actions, then, through the constant sensation of her unborn son's presence and position, directing the sample needle towards a safe spot on his tiny form, where it pricked harmlessly, taking only what was needed. It disturbed her a bit, however, that she could only feel and not **_see_** proper her baby, since their bond would normally give her a sort of visual image too – an issue, even her telekinetic touch or matter powers proved unable to solve. Yet, she stashed it away for later consideration, especially because it hadn't caused the child any harm at all, concentrating instead on taking out the sample, then releasing the link she kept with Moira's psyche, both women opening their eyes to a successful operation.

"Blimey!" was the older redhead's sole reaction, when she saw the needle containing just enough tissue to examine, before she swiftly put it under a closer inspection, which, however, only resulted in an even more shock-filled exclamation "Great heavens! Jean, come look at this – you'll never believe it!" But Phoenix smiled resignedly at her observation "When it comes to myself, there's nothing left that I won't be able to believe." then too casting a long look into the microscope's eye-hole, while her friend went on excitedly "In all my years of practice, this is definitely a first! Here – we'll have a better picture this way." and she finished transferring the DNA's scheme into a 3-D image on the holo-projector next to her.

"I still can't wrap my head around how it can actually be!" the completely perplexed doctor gestured to the helixes' structure, which Jean was currently studying closely, her air - progressively darkening. "Just as I thought..." the telepath began on a somewhat reluctant vibe, like it was a part of a reminiscence she wished to forget instead "Though, it's something normal given the sort of bonds I share with **_both_** men. A unique kind of connection, whose natural completion - the process of mating, involves a permanent exchange between the participating pair's beings. Every piece, each spark of one unites with its counterpart within the other, moulding together into a whole; and after separating, it leaves an imprint within them that could never be erased – one, that binds them for eternity."

She paused for a flash of a moment as if in hesitation, before seemingly shrugging it off and continuing in a steady tone "Which is why it's a conscious process – impossible to be performed without both parties' clear decision. Still, if during it I'm already expecting, the child would also be affected. Had I chosen its father as my mate, his being will simply recognise his offspring and confirm their own bond. If it's another man's, though, when completing his connection with me through the exchange, he would also claim my baby as his own, as a parent-child tie, identical to that with a natural father, would be born. The little one would then necessarily have a twin set of paternal DNA, whose two halves would converge naturally to a point, so as not to harm the baby in any way, but it would acquire certain traits – mainly physical, sometimes even abilities, from the claiming male."

The young psychic's strangely contemplative eyes met the escalating wonder in her friend's gaze "The catch is that the only man who can ever possibly do this, is the same, who happens to be the natural father here – the sole, with whom I was supposed to be able to bond this way to begin with… So far I didn't give it much thought - just took it as it went, but…" And it wasn't long till she finally let all sink in, every implication registering one by one in her mind akin to daggers methodically hitting a target, only to form a conclusion which spelled disaster, a wave of paralysing dread chilling her to the bone.

She saw nothing around her, not the still swirling holographic image, nor Moira's intensifying interest, her perceptions – wholly numbed, while she withdrew almost fully into her psyche, vehemently mulling over the firm proof of her worst suspicion. Against the grounding rule…impossibilities happening all around…enough to disturb the Universe's peace… And now that her mind had finally pulled it all together, the inner agony of the once more splintering, patched kaleidoscope that was her heart and spirit, slowly, excruciatingly translated itself into near physical ache.

Destiny had been right – and she'd been so blind, basking in the untainted bliss of her own ignorance of the unforgiving truth - the same, that made her world crumble with each passing heartbeat, having finally hit too close to home to bypass. Erik, their bond, her baby – all that encompassed the best thing that had happened to her in this life, and the indomitable sense of completion born from it, were actually nothing more than another 'not supposed to be'… Another brutally torturous fold of the deformed reality they had all been trapped in, a fact, she could never let her lover know – because one shattered person was more than enough.

However, it was this final determination that in the end managed to help her find her so desperately needed strength to push away the ache, burying it again, her focus returning quickly. In fact, Jean was immensely relieved to find out that her lover hadn't caught onto her episode, which latter, although apparently eternal, had in fact been lightning-short. For, despite her own ominous misery, like a beacon in the blackest night, one was clear – the situation would only deteriorate, unless she finally rose to put an end to these anomalies, before they escalated into cosmic proportions.

Once more ablaze eyes shimmered with the metallic gleam of old, her fists clenching, posture going rigid, tall and proud, in the wake of her steeled resolve. But deep within her, another, just as powerful decision had started forming, rapidly snowballing into an unstoppable, untameable drive. She would set things right, fix the damage she had involuntarily caused, preventing the destruction of her heart's creation, since this was her role – a part of herself which, regardless of everything, she cherished deeply and would never forsake.

Yet, this time…this time, she would do what she should have done a long while ago. She was going to **_fight_** for what mattered the most to her in the only possible way – when the moment of End and Beginning was finally upon her, she would once and for all rewrite the rules. Because she wouldn't let herself be deprived of all that gave her the best reasons there were to live for. And it was about time that, after all else she had sacrificed, she claimed at least a bit of happiness for herself – and she knew exactly where to start!

Yet, not even a breath later, something else shook her thoughts just as forcefully, as pieces started to fall into place again, building into a realisation of a different kind, yet no less alarming than the previous. The black domes that had surrounded his pyramids during the Dark One's first rise, the concealing shield Exodus had used at the time of their latest confrontation, the fact that she couldn't see her baby… Things were already set in motion that could mean catastrophe was in store, if she didn't hurry…

"Moira," Jean finally addressed the other woman, effectively making whatever queries she had had in mind die immediately on the latter's lips "call an emergency meeting to be held in an hour - everyone who can come must be there!" Her friend simply nodded in accord, deciding to keep her curiosity to herself, seeing as to how this was apparently turning out to be much more complicated than even she had considered it thus far.

Instead, she sat back down, hugging the younger woman to her in that warm, motherly way that never failed to console her, letting all the unspoken, powerful comfort she had ached to give her almost-daughter throughout the entire ordeal now flood into this single gesture. Yet, almost immediately the female psychic went on, something way too similar to pain exploding in her eyes for a split second, a sort of dark finality twisting within her voice, as unbeknownst to the medic, a plan was forming within her troubled mind "And I'll also need a favour…"

* * *

"Darn that thing!" a certain fire-mistress nearly slammed the seat of the toilet shut after flushing it, then having to back against the wall, closing her eyes for a moment in order to recover from her latest heaving bout "Morning sickness – yeah, right! It's more like 'makes you toss your bowels whenever it feels like it'." A sigh fell into the stillness of the small room – having a faster than normal metabolism had its perks, like avoiding the gain of any baby weight. But now it was definitely not doing her any good, since, combined with the pregnancy, it made her burn anything she managed to get down even quicker - if she didn't throw it up. At least she was able to keep her hormones in check, and would thus manage to steer clear of some of the more annoying aspects of expecting, namely mood swings and odd cravings – thank goodness for small favours!

A light knock on the half-closed door of the washroom she had found refuge in - one of those strategically placed down the corridor for anyone who, for one reason or another, couldn't make it fast enough to their quarters, tore her instantly from her reflections. And it was exactly the person she had been looking for before nausea had struck that now called to her, the growing worry in his tone making her jump away from the wall she'd been leaning on _'Mum? Are you alright? I felt your presence here…'_

She immediately pushed open the wooden piece separating them, only to meet the wide-eyed look of her new son, which was currently taking in anxiously all the signs of weariness she sported. And she couldn't stop herself from holding close her claimed child with all the pulsing love she felt for both him and his unborn brother, whispering "I'm okay, darling – I'm just going through what nature's unfortunately previewed in such situations." the light mirth in her voice decidedly caused him to relax, but when she pulled a bit away she noted the bewilderment dancing in his eyes. That is, before he caught onto her silent clarification, a smile of pure happiness etching itself into his gaze _'Really? You are?'_

All it took was her own gesture of confirmation, and he could hardly restrain any longer the storm swirling within, as this time he swept her into an embrace as intense as the one from mere seconds ago, his mental voice heavy with withheld emotions _'A family…I still can't believe it – I have a family…'_ And before she could stop him, the teen slowly kneeled down as if in a daze, his trembling fingers tracing lightly in awe the young woman's stomach where her growing child resided, her older son's mind tenderly reaching out to the tiny, still exploring one of his sibling _'I'm here as well, you know – your big brother… And like our mother and your dad, I too will protect you little one…with all that I have…'_

Suddenly something wet and warm landed on his hand's skin, yet he didn't need to look up to almost feel the single pair of tears that his adoptive parent had found herself unable to suppress. And as her own fingers gently brushed repeatedly over his dark-blond locks, the sensation that he had been overwhelmed by ever since he had first set foot in the Mansion truly solidified into a more than tangible reality. After all the years of searching, pain and disappointments he was finally home…

However, less than a single moment later, he felt his mother's hands on his shoulders softly prompting him to rise, as his devotion-filled gaze met her loving one " ** _Never_** kneel before me or anyone else for that matter, my child – because there's no one out there who isn't at the very most your equal." before she gave him a full-fledged grin "But I'm afraid that we'd have to move lunch a bit later, 'cause we have a team meeting in less than half an hour. Shame, though - the way I'm starving, I feel I can eat an ox!"

Yet the instant she had said this, she could sense herself going green in the face once again "Actually, scratch that last – even the mere thought of food makes me sick!" A smile of resignation tugged at her lips, while she and Jono started down the corridor, intent on a short walk in the grounds for some much needed fresh air "Ah, the good old days, when all I had to do to regain my strength was suck out the nearest star, and go on my merry way…"

The teen, lost in contemplation for a moment, now suggested _'Why not simply use some pure energy, then? It'll be just as, if not even more effective than normal nutrition.'_ And this last prompted the young woman to smile even further, hugging him to her "Let's hear it for the smart guy! I always knew you had the family brains! Now, tell me all that's happened to you since we came back," a roguish glint sparkled in her eyes "and don't leave out anything."…

* * *

"It's nothing serious, is it, Flare?" the slight tremor in his voice mirrored the burning, almost desperate need for her to confirm his fears were still groundless, streaming through his pools of blue, his arms enveloping her in the safety of his tall form, making her forget even for a moment what she was about to do. But it still took all of her force to smother the full truth beneath the comforting light she let bleed in her own emerald gaze, as it met his, while she snuggled even closer to him - their hands intertwining, in her own frantic attempt to silence the guilt threatening to drown her "Only the remains of exhaustion, Silver - I'd be suffering some tiredness for a bit longer, since my body was already rattled with its latest evolving, and going through a venture like our last didn't really help matters. I'll be fine though, give or take a couple of weeks, but in the meantime I might not be always able to keep my food down."

An apologetic smile accompanied that last, and to her inner painful gratitude he didn't catch onto her leaving out the real reason on purpose. In fact, Erik guessed it would be way too early for Moira to discover the true cause of his lover's state, and that Jean herself – doubtlessly aware of it, would still be a bit apprehensive about breaking the news to him. But he longed, **_yearned_** so badly it hurt - to assure her it was alright, that he wanted this child as much as she did, that he already felt a father once again, his very core tugging him to the little flame she carried under her heart… ** _theirs,_** he was theirs... Instead, he simply let relief overwhelm him, flooding into his finally calm, azure orbs, his lips claiming hers with the full power of their deepest secret, though, to their dismay, for only a couple of moments before the others began filing in Control.

However, his thoughts hadn't escaped her own mind – and for one of the rare times in her long life, within the most obscure corners of her being Phoenix couldn't help feeling lower than dirt… She didn't deserve this man – not when she let him deceive himself even if only for so long, not in the face of what was to come when her hasty scheme came eventually to fruition. But then again, perhaps she was taking the right way…he didn't merit being dragged into this – he didn't ask for it, and she wasn't about to allow him to sacrifice everything, as she was dead-certain he would, for one as unworthy as herself.

Still, the expectant gazes of their team-mates that met the leading pair from around the table pushed them both back into the cold present and the problem lying ahead – one, everybody assembled was anxious to learn. They noted with withheld sadness the empty places of Betsy and Warren – who were excused from all official functions for understandable reasons, and had pretty much withdrawn in their quarters, with all others giving them their space.

Neal and the new addition – Sunfire, were also absent, yet due to a much lighter cause. The pair, joined by Amanda and Tabby, had in fact taken to Heather and Gabriel's introduction to life in the Institute, also roping up Chamber into a group therapy of sorts, which was giving quite the results. Wanda, Pyro and Pietro had had to miss the meeting as well, since, despite their confinement to the Mansion, Fury still had them do the odd jobs like research and intelligence gathering for the Directorate, which they were currently bogged down in. Jean passed Moira a compassionate look, having noticed her friend's rather despondent air, at what she correctly identified as Kevin's refusal to talk even to his mother about his outburst earlier that day, which always made the older woman feel miserable.

The Deputy Headmistress, however, then focused instantly on the issue at hand, sweeping her gaze over all gathered "Guys, we have a **_serious_** problem." her grave tone doing nothing to her comrades' already jumpy nerves. "Is it Apocalypse?" Avalanche's whole posture was as if wired with rigidity, causing him to give off the impression of a tightly wound-up spring "You've found him? Or he finally decided to crawl out of whatever hole he's vanished in?" The young woman, though, bit her lip "It revolves around him, but not in the way I expected."

Yet, at the eager looks of her comrades, she quickly elaborated "When I faced Exodus in Wanda's mind, he generated a concealing shield, preventing any outsider from discovering what's happening within its confines – an ability he'd gained due to Apocalypse enhancing him. But also, as I managed to learn from its structure, whatever such a field covers might as well be inexistent – because, unless one already knows it's there, they'd never find it, as the barrier too is undetectable." Storm, who till then had sported a rather far-off look, suddenly pinned it on the woman she thought of as her younger sibling, before letting out the conclusion already haunting everyone present's minds "So, the Dark One must have erected a similar barrier around the base he's currently using – that does complicate matters."

Kurt, meanwhile, rubbed his chin pensively "If there is anyone who can have the coordinates ve need, then it's Exodus himself – after all, he vas the one who performed the teleports, he has to be at least avare of vhere he vas going. Ve get him, and ve have the location." Phoenix, however, returned in the same detached manner, the weather witch had addressed her in "That could have been a solution - had Apocalypse not experienced something akin to my own evolution, even if only in part, as he isn't whole to begin with. He has almost fully awakened his main ability…which is based on what Earth science knows as antimatter."

Moira, for the umpteenth time that day, let out a fascinated breath "But it normally exists only in nearly negligible quantities – you say he can create it on a cosmic scale?" The other scarlet-haired woman nodded "He could before, which even if by far reduced now, still leaves him with sufficient power in his hands. Five years ago he was capable of generating antiparticles strong enough to form simultaneously a quartet of shields, which managed to repel all that tried to penetrate them." Erik's gaze was now lost in the past for a split second, realisation streaming within it, as it locked with that of his flame-born lover. "The domes he had erected over his pyramids…" he murmured more between them both, than to the whole group.

"He was also as if connected to them then, sensing everything, even the slightest disturbance…and it was the same with the Horsemen... " his tone was steady and focused, the mention of his worst humiliation no longer making him sick at himself - for, now, because of the entrancing vision who had inadvertently claimed all of him, it was nothing more than a simple memory, the same as any other - one, from which he had learned...and then had moved on "But, I am guessing due to his powers still being dormant, the past barriers were much weaker than normal antimatter – they didn't annihilate any matter they touched."

At which observation, his flame-born lover nodded in agreement "Indeed…Kitty actually managed to penetrate the outer layer at the time, though only for a few seconds, and just at the base of the dome where antiparticle concentration was the least dense. And the contact still caused Hank's reader to charge with enough energy to force an explosion. However, now that he has recovered most of this ability, he'd be able to form a protective field that could rival even my telekinetic ones at their full strength – and which literally would negate the existence of anything that comes into contact with it. And nor does such barrier allow teleportation or any similar form of penetration. So, although we may get the position of the base, we can't gain access to it, unless we have a death wish – or a piece of Him."

Kurt blinked at her a couple of times in confusion "Vhat do you mean 'a piece of Him'?" his sentiments mirrored by all the other assembled. Yet, instead, Magneto finished his partner's train of thought, having figured it out too "As I said previously, Apocalypse could feel all that happened to and around his shields or Horsemen, because in reality the protection barriers, being based on his prime power, were his living extensions. This time as well he has enhanced his followers, by implanting in and fusing with each of their organisms a fragment, however tiny, of himself. And it not only increases their powers, but also is a sort of entry pass, if you like - since the shields recognise their own."

Logan finally managed to shake off for a minute the precariously withheld inner tension that had swamped him ever since the meeting's start, instead eyeing the metal manipulator quizzically "Why don' we jus' lure out and grab one o' these guys, then, and use 'em as a 'key'?" A single line began etching itself on the smooth brow of the Master of magnetism, for he was correctly guessing the answer, however it was Jean who put it in words "We can't – because, knowing him, the fragment he's given them acts akin to a security mechanism too, allowing him to monitor when and how his henchmen employ their new powers, in case any rebellious thoughts befall them, or if they're used against him."

Wolverine lifted an eyebrow at the explanation "Yah mean he can blow 'em up or somethin', if they decide tah betray 'im?" The young telepath frowned "In so many words - and obviously, they're of no use to us dead." Xavier, who had only listened so far, seemingly drinking in every word, his expression alternating between absorption and dread, now turned to his oldest friend and favourite student "Is there truly no way to stop him on time? Can't we perhaps recreate what we need?"

Phoenix gave him a slightly derisive half-smile "He and I are unique – one can't copy the other, if that's what you're thinking. And it's not like we can just snatch a piece of him in any other way." the simple, cutting truth of her words seemingly crushing her companions, as the hope of them managing to even slightly stall the disaster, that was doubtlessly in the works, slowly faded away. Though, when she had said this, her own listless gaze met half-way through their medic's – the same mildly frightening fact mirrored in it, that **_Jean_** already had what they needed. And buried down into her darkest depths, she also kept hidden the knowledge that he awaited her, and he'd let no barrier of any kind stand between them, especially not one of his own making.

"But there is a means to put a faster and considerably more painless end to what would come…" the female co-commander offered half-heartedly, her mind, nonetheless – already made up "Considering that with gaining this aspect of his powers back, he might well have most of the others returning to him too - and trust me, those are even worse news for us. So, in any case, the way is one - I must finish what I almost did that night against the Sentinels."

Yet, the moment this last, fated sentence had fallen off her lips, she had to still her heart's wild thumping, forcing herself to look anywhere but at the man with whom she belonged, because she couldn't bear it, couldn't face his reaction. For, she had sensed it so closely, as painfully as if it were happening to her, when, despite his own rock-steady resolve, he felt the black, pitiless clutches of an excruciating foreshadowing pierce through his defences, only to grip at his whole being, wringing out of him every drop of life and sanity.

But like a siren breaking through the dead of night, from within the pits of his mind Destiny's warnings exploded to the surface, slowly forcing with great effort his clear reason back into place. The seer had been right – irrational frights would only be a hindrance, if not a real danger for all, especially his emerald-eyed soul. Yet it was her mere, healing presence and fierce, heartfelt reassurance, letting him once more experience the truth of her completion, which really gave him the strength to push away and defeat for good his worst fears.

Oh, they would always be there, lurking in his most obscure corners, threatening to conquer him again – but now that single, eternal certainty of her future, embracing him from her turbulent dark-green pools' swirls, would never allow them a victory. After all, he had always known that there were no ashes from which she wouldn't rise, only to spread her wings once more. It still remained just a matter of time – and his patience **_was_** legendary.

However, now that the facts had been laid before them, the conclusion his lover had long reached hadn't escaped his attention either, and he too didn't like it one bit. The Dark One had again proven the master strategist, cornering them into having to bite their nails in maddening anticipation, while he retained the right to the first move. Thankfully, all others gathered in Control had had no problem in grasping the unspoken part of Jean's suggestion, her need for enough time - and besides, none of them were about to let her endanger herself, nor face whatever awaited in the near future alone. "So, what **_do_** we do then?" Avalanche's resolute tone flawlessly conveyed what everyone present was thinking, the almost dire need for a plan - more than tangible in his simple phrase. And at least for the time being, the two commanders had one - which, despite its many inevitable flaws, would have to do.

"We prepare – in every possible way, physically as well as mentally. This will be a fight like no other any of us has ever faced – and we do not know how much time exactly we have." Magneto's voice swam with sharp, steely notes, while Phoenix confirmed just as determinedly "As much as I hate this kind of situations, the ball is unfortunately in his court. But we can at least avoid being unpleasantly surprised - by getting ready for all possible strikes, which isn't as unfeasible as it seems, given that he's apparently forgotten that I happen to know him quite well..." a hint of malice crept into her tone "And no one need worry – I would sooner unmake the universe, than let him succeed!"

In fact, beneath the two's cold, professional air, now even their comrades could sense pulsing intensely that unique ingredient, which made them such a formidable team. An unspoken, though so familiar truth, that the pair felt as if it had always been a living, breathing part of them, now woven in the vivid threads of their once more joined gazes – they were one… And they met every challenge as such – an unconquerable, powerful whole…together… Which was more than enough to revive in everyone else the hope their anxious selves craved so. Together...the word rolled in her mind like a mantra - and as she and Erik lost themselves in each other and their own reality, like during all previous moments of silence; for the second time within barely an hour, deep within, Phoenix couldn't help feeling truly despicable...

Yet, to the couple's misfortune, they once more found their inner sanctum invaded, when a pair of piercing gazes - one rather icy, the other - raging-hot, seemed to burn the proverbial holes through them. And the two under their scrutiny shared a mental sigh of exasperation at the world which apparently conspired to interrupt them at every single chance today. But their half-sadness, rapidly withered into a defensive air, when the sentiments boiling under the surface of their assailants' features attacked them with near physical intensity.

Neither of the pair had even the slightest idea what exactly had prompted the confrontation currently brewing, having missed the subtle, scowling gazes Storm had cast them from two seats away throughout the whole, now finished, meeting. Nor had they - absorbed as they had been in the issue discussed, seen the narrow-eyed expression Logan's face had twisted in, at the feeling of something, which had made his heightened senses give him the worst blow of his life the moment he had walked in the room. Though, he hadn't been certain about it - not until a minute ago at least. And, having used the other four's leave to exchange several hushed, close to conspirator-like phrases with the weather witch - after catching on her own, similar in nature if different in reason, thoughts on the matter; he and the white-haired woman had silently agreed that they had been silent for way too long.

"Jean," Storm broke the tense air, only to charge it with even more rigid uneasiness, as she went on coolly "I think, you and I have a long overdue talk to get down to." the sternness overwhelming her address felt to the telepath like an electrical shock. However, what made her truly shiver were the pair of wild, almost maniacal blazes that had replaced Wolverine's eyes, while he bestowed a completely collected Magneto with his best feral grin that promised only blood "You an' I - we too have an appointment already, bub."...


	18. Collision Course

_Thoughts_

_'Telepathy'_

* * *

Chapter 17: Collision Course

"'Ro, seriously, I don't appreciate **_at all_** being dragged off like some impertinent child, who's just been caught red-handed!" the young fire-specialist's tone dripped with none too subtle sarcasm and annoyance at having been literally grabbed by the wrist, and hauled from her lover's lap, straight to the privacy of Storm's new room without so much as an explanation. The white-haired woman, who had just released her hold, however, didn't even bat an eyelash at the obviously boiling hellfire that was her younger friend's temper when ticked off, instead bestowing her with a sternly furrowed expression "I don't see anything wrong in me treating you this way, since you've clearly been behaving like one – and not for the first time.

"What else am I supposed to make of all this – you starting **_this_** kind of relationship with a man, who has been our enemy for the better part of the period during which we've known him; then adopting a **_complete_** stranger, not to mention what Logan told me, if it's indeed true! It practically screams in my face that you've again let yourself think with those uncontrollable urges of yours, instead of with-" she was actually nearly shouting at this point, her own anger, and something else she couldn't name, rapidly twisting within her into a poignantly stinging sensation. Yet the sight of Jean crossing her arms in a barely successful attempt at keeping herself from exploding, her emerald eyes having long lost their normal colour to the livid pyres ravaging their depths, made her reluctantly swallow her next words.

Said psychic's retaliation, though, came out as a fury-ridden whisper "With what? My head?" the corner of her tightly pressed lips slowly lifted into a half-smirk, that caused chills to run down the older woman's insides "Given all that's passed through it, as - despite appearing the 25 years I hold in human age, I remain the oldest being in Creation; no one has the right to call me naïve or inexperienced – considering I've always used it when matters. In fact, I sometimes find myself thinking way too much, rather than simply trusting my guts."

The smirk quirked even more, acquiring a distinct curve of bitterness "After all, rationality – like sanity, is **_extremely_** overrated." before it melted back into an air of utmost seriousness, her voice growing even colder than Storm's had been mere moments ago in Control "And my choices are my own to bear - not everyone else's to judge…especially not when, had I let any of these chances slip by, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself – or to live at all." The weather witch bit her lip, suddenly powerless to do anything but prop herself down on her armchair, her icy attitude evaporating at the painful realisation that she had threaded in waters, no one entered if they strove to stay unharmed.

"Jean…" she sighed, eyeing the younger woman with unspoken, burning worry "Why does it always come down to this – is it some kind of severely delayed, teenage rebellion? Why do you have to every time choose, out of all possibilities, the one man with the biggest potential of hurting you? He may be changed – I'd give him that, but not to the extent he'll provide you the security you need. Now he's here, yet what's stopping him from turning his back on us, on **_you_** at the drop of a hat and reverting to his old ways?"

The telepath, however, could no longer withhold the sweeping rage engulfing her at her friend's words, the ignorance overflowing from within their every syllable threatening to suffocate her, the low dangerous hiss her voice had become making Storm shiver "Don't you dare presume to recognise what I need, when none save **_him_** know truly who I am! And how can you possibly ever consider yourself aware of even the slightest thing, when it comes to who **_he_** is! Erik may have a dark history, but none of us is exactly an innocent either! Being here has had its impact on him – and though I never wanted from him to change, I do appreciate him even more for having the strength to do that. And he'd **_never_** abandon the team – you saw it yourself, he's as bound to them as I am!"

She sighed, blinking away a pair of moist drops that had started gathering at the corners of her flaming eyes "The biggest potential of hurting me, huh…? **_Anybody_** to whom one gives their heart are bestowed with such an opportunity – regardless of their past! But if pursuing every living being's right to be with the one who completes them, despite who they are, classifies as a rebellion, then so be it - I've been done with playing the righteous heroine for quite some time already, anyway! And I'm not asking you, or anyone else for that matter, to like him, 'Ro – only for you all to trust **_me,_** and my judgement. Which, as my friend, you should have no trouble with - given that all occasions, you're even now ready to invoke as its errors, were in truth anything but, since they hardly depended on anyone's, least of all my, free choice…

"Besides, I'm sure you have always noticed it – that the risks you imply, when it comes to me, are never more than simply your own mind's fears!" And the dark-skinned weather-controller had to grudgingly concede to the concealed truth behind that final phrase, letting out a defeated breath "I know…I have seen the way he gazes at you, especially when you're not looking – and it's precisely the inhuman, crushing power of what his eyes wish to convey, that frighten me. Every one of them always looked at you that way…goodness, Jean; any woman would kill to be loved like that! I don't begrudge you for it – far from that, but it's their darkness that causes me such worry.

"And when you lose them…what it did to you before - that makes me even more afraid. There have been too many repeats already, and this time…I dread what might happen to you, should it end the same way – you are too dear to me, for me to just sit around and do nothing!" Yet instead of placating her still raging temper, this last only served to stir her agony even worse, as the scarlet-haired instructor balled her fist, then slamming it straight into the wall next to her. The flame that had swallowed her clenched hand protected it from pain, but it didn't lessen in the slightest what was tearing her apart again – as if all else wasn't enough!

"You should quit thinking I'm some wide-eyed innocent, who needs to be sheltered from life." her quiet, sharp words latched themselves way too tightly onto her companion's mind, their unwelcome reality seeping in her thoughts akin to a poison infusion, gradually eroding her own clear reason, letting denial settle slowly in its place. Actually, she had nearly fallen off her seat at the previous display, backing away and deeper into the armchair itself, if that was even possible, unexpected terror marring her normally calm dark gaze "I only wish to spare you the ache…You are my best friend, practically my sister…but right now, I can't even recognise you! What happened to the Jean I knew - has she changed so much, where's the example all the younger ones looked up to?"

The other woman's half-cynical, half-pensive smile answered that last pretty much by itself, yet she added nonetheless "She was finally allowed to meet her lost past, and grew up – into who she was always supposed to become… There was never an ideal to begin with, 'Ro – back then, most of you just decided to ignore that I'm as normal and flawed as everyone else. Humanity carries imperfection by its very nature, and now that it's a part of me, I can't be anything different. Plus, it was exactly the same even when I was still only an eternal being – after all, that doesn't equal being faultless."

Her eyes closed slowly, though not completely, her features acquiring a relaxed, almost distant countenance "I was actually quite the self-indulgent creature – I'd experiment with creation relentlessly, until the results satisfied me, or just for my own amusement; not caring particularly about the lives of anyone or anything other than my stars." _Because they are the ones that are closest to me in their essence - the ones that would never abandon me…as their souls' fire burns for much longer than that of all others… Except **him** …_ She let out a quiet, mirthless laugh, notes of self-irony peeking from within her words, much to the older woman's dismay "But I guess, it were these stunts of mine that landed me here of all places, and like this – as half-human. In the end, one learns best through first-hand experience..."

Her voice, however, then flowed back into the chill-laden waves of old, in a sharp contrast with the infernos in her gaze "This is me, the real me…with the blood on my hands, the lives I've taken, the pain I've caused, the mistakes I have to live with - whether you like it or not! I live only for keeping safe what and who I care the most for, whatever it takes. And though even I respect certain boundaries when it comes to that, these are all self-imposed; and if the situation calls for it, I'd bring them crashing down without hesitation!" At that Storm was virtually immobilised in her place, all words shocked straight out of her system, eyes - impossibly wide, staring at the young mutant as if she had just revealed something so far-fetched, that no one would ever believe it, yet which at the same time made perfect sense.

Her mind was suddenly spinning, caught into its own inability to accept fully the truth it had been bombarded with – the same she had witnessed time and again before. Yet, she had always refused to acknowledge it fully, blinding herself with the frail conviction of pressing necessity weighing on her friend, and which had in all those cases pushed her to do the unthinkable. And in all honesty, it **_had_** been circumstances that had, for the most part, proved decisive as to Jean's course of action. Still, beneath the adrenaline and inevitability of each choice, Storm had always seen something else simmer, waiting for the moment of the crucial strike to burst through, and consume her younger friend akin to her fiery corona.

Only this aura was much more obscure – an inner darkness, which would spread its wings within her flaming eyes, and over the cruel curve of the deadly twist of her lips… And as if by command, all restraints would drop, revealing that hidden part of her self - the completely unpredictable, emotion-driven creature. The dark-skinned woman had witnessed it in Hellfire, with the Shadow King, on Genosha, right now…and it still scared her beyond anything imaginable. Though, she had the sinking feeling that, given his own response to it, **_he_** in fact more than liked it…and clearly revelled in the prospect of joining in. Just like his predecessors…after all, a soul always searched for its kindred – no matter how little they may appear as such on the surface. "So you've seen…the true depth of reality." the redhead's astoundingly unwavering voice, despite the old wounds involuntarily re-stabbed by the twisting sharpness of the African woman's prior allusions, still carried in its folds nothing but blooming understanding, mirroring the one in her companion's heart.

And comprehend she indeed did, the labyrinth constructed by her own musings suddenly collapsing, and letting its countless fragments finally take their proper place, only to form the picture she should have perceived from the start. For, it had been unavoidable that Jean's dormant darkness would more than violently jerk into awakening, with what life had dished out to her and their team-turned-family – Storm herself hadn't been spared by her own similar experiences. And regardless of the enjoyment this side of her friend had grown to reap from each occasion it rose up to the surface, the Tanzanian had now caught onto what had been buried in its place when it did, but had been infallibly there – regret… Deeper and more cutting than any normal person could feel and still preserve their sanity.

Because, even if they more than deserved it, it was impossible for the incarnate essence of all Existence to not be affected way too profoundly, when she let another being be deprived of life. And as her fear slowly withered away, replaced by near-painful awareness and silent, pleading apology, her eyes locked with the growing light of acceptance within a pair of once more, intensely dark-green orbs. The long sisterly hug she gave her oldest female friend two swift strides later, and which the latter had needed all along, was all that proved necessary to close the matter definitively. Yet, the white-haired female mutant was still not about to let the other pressing issues go, so she addressed her companion in a still serious, yet decidedly amiable air "What about this boy of yours, though? And that bomb Logan dropped on me?"

And Jean found herself giving her a distant, content smile "There never was even a question of **_not_** claiming him – Jono was practically already my son." _In all but blood… And he could have, **should have** been fully mine…_ she let the stray thought brush her mind, though quickly discarded it in a half-failed effort to steer clear of where and to whom such more than risky reflections led her. Her gaze was once more burning – though this time, with a fierce promise "And I'll be his mother to the best of my ability – for he deserves nothing less!" before it melted into what could only be confusion, her stomach knotting unpleasantly, as a more than disturbing deduction began forming in her mind, though her tone remained fully collected "Still, I'm not in the habit of browsing my friends' psyches without their express invitation to do so, unless it's absolutely necessary, so care to elaborate on that last one, 'Ro?"

Said female mutant inhaled deeply, as if searching for the safest way to approach this one, yet then deciding bluntness was the best policy "He said your scent showed…that you're with child..." Her addressee tried hard, and to her own endless surprise managed to not betray even a splinter of the overwhelming shock this jolted within her very core, instead assuring in the same, all-calm voice from moments before "He's got be wrong on this one – my body's pretty mixed up right now still, so its fluids must be just as chaotic, but I'm more than certainly not pregnant-" Yet the second the words had left her lips, the almost non-existent sensation of looming disaster in the back of her mind, which she had till then dismissed as simply the result of her most recent experiences, rapidly snowballed into a full-fledged glaring alarm.

And instinctively, she let her own perceptions, as expanded by their bond, tune swiftly onto her lover's state, while recalling with horrific clarity the wild, murderous glare her former beau had attacked him with not ten minutes ago. Only to gratefully find him still in good health, however, her by now growing terror skyrocketed at feeling him at the ready to release the near-full extent of his powers on his opponent, in what appeared to be a retaliation to the latter's own claws' use. They had already broken their own agreement to not employ their abilities… And, though she had asked them both to not fight to the death; now that the stakes had gone this high - meaning that the two men would be running on pure instincts, it rendered any previous concurrence to her request null and void – for both parties concerned.

"No…" she whispered, eyes - drenched with the unbridled panic that had surged through her every fragment in the blink of an eye. And before Storm could do anything, Jean had grabbed tightly onto her, and bolted out to where she could feel the pair in question, charging her flight with speed unattainable for a mortal, her heart's frantic pounding nearly breaking her ribcage. She barely registered when the white-haired woman, who had only just had time to activate her own anti-gravity abilities at her friend's hasty rushing off, tugged at their clasped hands.

Still, Phoenix's mind had already caught on her companion's rapidly building perplexity, the emotions she was trying desperately to keep from clouding her clear judgment - bleeding in her voice, as she blurted out mid-flight "We've got to stop a pair of awfully homicidal men from killing each other!" while inwardly, she violently strove to banish the relentlessly invading images that this fulfilment of one of her own worst nightmares stirred up, a silent prayer rolling through her already impossibly tense psyche… _Please…let me be on time – 'cause if either of them dies, I won't be able to ever forgive myself…or go on living…_

* * *

Life seemed to love putting her though its whims, she mused, blue gaze almost literally glued to the window, taking in the so achingly familiar view, that in truth was entirely foreign, as she'd never been before in this part of the world. Yet, for a change, lady-luck appeared to this time turn for the better, landing her in a place, where the people actually cared what happened to her, took notice and consideration of her feelings, doing their best to help her mind and heart heal. Where, after her latest tragedy, she truly wasn't alone…

Before, she had had her brother – a safe haven, in a world that cowered in fear, or exploded in violence, in the face of their mutant gifts, despite the mission both twins had taken – to use these in saving lives. Davis had been everything to her - both her sibling and the parents they hadn't known for the better part of their existence – that is until their crime-lord father had waltzed in, shortly before getting killed. The man had at least tried to atone, in any way partly, for what they had had to go through on their own, leaving them his whole, considerable estate. But that hadn't erased the pain of having been left unwanted, parent-less for so long, hadn't given them the father they'd been hoping for.

Worse still, he had refused to let them in, on who had been their mother – a query, to which his sole reaction had, every single time, been that of immense ache, as instead he had taken the secret with him to his early grave. And this latter had been as if a curse, since from then on, things had went into a progressing horror, first with their capture, then her brother's death and her own breakdown, the experiments and agony in that nightmarish place… The sole rays of hope that had kept her sanity from abandoning her completely had been her cell-mate – Lila if she recalled correctly, and her recently acquired blond friend, Alex Summers…

Till this unlikely group had shown up – fellow mutants, who, even if having come chiefly for their own comrades, had still found it in themselves to extend their aid to all of them without exception, regardless of some being perfect strangers. Now that her own mind was once more lucid, she remembered vividly their faces, their looks – the endless chain of just as troubled a life, glistening in nearly every single gaze she had set eyes upon…and she suddenly no longer wondered why… Yet that didn't keep her from continuing to be surprised at how such people still existed, powerless to stop a whirlpool of gratitude from erupting within - all for them… In fact, it startled her even further that they were this understanding, striving to provide each former prisoner not simply with a place to stay – but with a **_home_** …

She traced the window's glass with one shaky, long finger, a tentative smile shyly gracing her full lips for the first time in what horrifyingly felt like forever, as her cerulean gaze caught once more sight of what she had loved most, beside her brother. Her new rooms overlooked the ocean – not the one whose waves she had grown up surfing, yet this cold fact didn't make it any less captivating for her. Its folds beckoned her equally as irresistibly…and her smile slowly, but surely grew – perhaps, some day, she'd try these out too. After all, there was hardly anything left for her Down under – though, of course she was going to keep in touch with Havok and Lila wherever the wind took those two. Still she hoped with all her being, the X-Men would let her remain **_here…_** with them…

She already shared a strange, but more than welcome comradeship with Gabriel – who now finally made sense, Shiro – whose name and story she had at last learned, and the mute Jono – who at present seemed actually happy. For, all things considered, nothing got people closer than life-threatening events – even though the curious, searching looks, she sometimes caught the former amnesiac giving her, still creeped her out a bit. There was also the kind, young Canadian, who had suffered the same fate as hers – and who, predictably, hadn't required many words to be exchanged between them, to comprehend better than anyone the true extent of her pain, and to be able to offer exactly the comfort she sought.

Others had been introduced to her and the rest of the foursome too, gradually getting them acquainted with the majority of the instructors and students. Though there were some, who she had heard of only, as - due to one thing or another, they hadn't been able to meet officially yet. Most, however, still gave the quartet their space, mindful of the lingering need for time to adjust, if one didn't count, she thought with a slightly wider smile, a group of overly curious teens that seemed to be stalking them, even if then feigning the opposite. Yet, despite the safe atmosphere and the utmost care all of them were treated with, there remained something that oddly enough caused her extreme unease – and unfortunately it had a name…Neal Shaara.

The mere thought of the man made her flush with shame, since she now remembered in horrifying detail that awkward situation in the med bay of the base they had first stayed in. What she had said and done back then gave her the shivers – regardless of how acute her post-traumatic stress disorder had been at that time, to the poor guy she had to have looked like a raving lunatic! Of course, he was too kind and thoughtful to mention it ever again – not even during their talks as of late, which thankfully, had included five other people as well, or she would have died of humiliation. Not that she hadn't felt herself suddenly longing for the ground to open and swallow her – in fact, she still did, taking thus to hiding away at every chance and to avoiding said man like the plague, especially being alone with him.

Still, she couldn't see why, out of the blue, it bothered her so deeply what **_he_** of all thought about her – she'd never been particularly concerned with impressions. And though she understandably wished to be liked by the Mansion's mutants, Heather was aware she only needed to be herself for that to happen. So then, why couldn't she ever face him, even if not one on one, without feeling decidedly wanting, and yearning to prove herself good enough? How had he managed, in scarcely a pair of encounters, to awaken within her something inexplicable, which threatened to smother her if it stayed unfulfilled…?

He was older than her, more experienced in everything, and she might have been merely half-conscious that time, but she had been able to hear that he loved another… Yet for what seemed like a lifetime, she hadn't sensed herself safer, than when he had held her to him… And the way he had looked at her then – he had, however unintentionally, shown her his heart… Why did it all of a sudden feel, that she could spend a full eternity lost within the veritable world that lived in his eyes, wanting nothing else to know true bliss, because all she needed to be herself again was woven within their turbulent dark swirls…?

A light, almost timid knock on her half-closed door registered somewhere in the recesses of her troubled mind, yet she didn't give it much consideration, only offering a quiet "Come in…" which must have been caught by her visitor, since their powerful steps fell behind her, partly muffled in the thick carpet, until their owner was standing right next to her. However, the moment they spoke, the now familiar, haunting baritone made Heather sit pole-straight on her window-seat "The surfing conditions are perfect out there – or so it seems, after all I'm hardly an expert." And the young woman, also known as Lifeguard to the few who had been aware of her mutant status, had to fight madly the urge to run, or at least swing the window open and fly off as far away as possible from the man, who disturbed her this greatly.

She slowly glanced sideways towards the rest of the glass' surface, praying he was just a figment of her thoughts, finding instead his rather blurred, but present outline on the transparent smoothness right beside her own. Apparently ignorant of her mounting uneasiness, Thunderbird went on, in a mood-lifting note, unbeknownst to her - in an attempt to calm his own jitters with light talk "Though, I guess, in any case, it doesn't compare to what you were used to back in the Reef – and is nowhere near as warm."

In reality, he too was hoping to avoid eye-contact as much as possible, since every previous time, it had managed to effortlessly rob him of all his renowned suaveness – and he certainly needed it right now! That last seemed to actually help him regain his resolve, as his gaze shot up from the floor, only to meet half-way those same, so grippingly blue eyes, which had managed to hypnotise his soul into making that unforgettable, powerful vow… She had been clearly attractive, even when partly unstable – but now that the deranged pain-filled air had subsided into a controlled, albeit still crushing ache, she was positively beautiful…and he suddenly had to remember how to breathe.

"I-I wanted to ask you out-" no, that sounded just plain wrong! "To have a walk on the beach…I mean, if you want to, I can take you down to the shore – so you can see for yourself whether it would do in the future-" he mentally kicked himself, cursing his knotted tongue for sprouting such utter nonsense. Unfortunately, things continued downhill, as the sole that came out of his suddenly dry mouth was "That is, I wished to say, you're the expert – you'd be able to tell if you could surf here too." He couldn't help immediately nailing his onyx orbs on some remote point outside – as far from her gaze as possible; while inwardly he heavily berated himself for acting like a complete idiot.

She was, after all, nothing more than a mere slip of a girl – barely nineteen, still heavily traumatised, not to mention largely innocent in the ways of life, or in some of those in any case. There was absolutely nothing intimidating in her whatsoever – in fact, she couldn't be more harmless, where he was concerned at least. Plus, he had promised her he would help her move on - a pledge, he was hell-bent on keeping anyway, and this was **_nothing more_** than the beginning of its fulfilment. So why was he acting as a real half-wit – mentally shifting from one foot to another, and verbally tripping all over himself?

Heather herself had fared no better meanwhile, having been on pins and needles ever since he had began talking, his kind, cheering words doing nothing for her nerves, as they happened to come from **_him_** – which in itself was enough to set her on edge. However, it were his latter, rather disjoined phrases, combined with what sounded awfully like tension in his normally pretty smooth voice, that finally worked on her the relaxing effect he had wanted. As if these had been the cue…for, she could feel her own confidence grow a little, a smile brighter than before lifting her lips' corners "Only if **_you_** lead the way – I'd really hate to lose myself this soon after arriving here." And as brilliant black locked with sunlight-bathed blue, suddenly both sensed their respective bundles of unease slowly start to loosen and fade away. The first barriers had fully fallen – and something long-sought by them both had been born…

* * *

"I didn't know you could actually read?" the slight humour weaving in the words, spoken with a rather distinctive accent, made the dark-haired man's gaze snap up from the book he'd been lost in for the past hour, only to find an apologetic Sunfire leaning on one of the many shelves lining the walls. Though, the joke melted away almost instantly, the Japanese mutant - sighing abashed "Pardon me, I didn't mean to insult you, Gabriel-san – I was just curious."

The former amnesiac smiled amiably, returning in the same tone "It's okay, really – a valid question, if I ever saw one, actually." a faint, though growing chuckle resulted easily into a smile "After all, it's not like they cared whether you're literate or not at the Colony – I didn't even know any other language, apart from the 'local' one, in more than a few phrases. But no wonder there – given that all I've listened to for the better part of my life was Shi'ar, and the occasional earthen convict – and of course, Corsair and his lot…"

At that last, Shiro noticed his companion's eyes begin to glow menacingly, with the recollection of something chilling, yet pretty quickly, it all melted away, as Gabriel blinked a couple of times, akin to clearing his mind, before remarking "Remind me, though, to thank that red-haired woman from earlier for fixing my memory – and for giving me a psychic crash-course in English…and reading." He frowned, feeling sheepish "I hope, it makes up at least partly for me trying to kill her – she must be thinking I'm the worst ingrate ever..."

Sunfire, however, waved it away, giving the other man a reassuring smile "From what Betsy has told me, Grey-san is not one to hold something of the sort against you – in the end, you weren't really yourself, in more ways than one, and she's aware first-hand what that is like. Plus, you're much better now, soon enough you'll be ready to join in one of the class groups – and with time, everything will be fine, the people here know how to help you heal." the smile shifted into a meaningful smirk "You could say they have a knack for these things…"

The former slave closed his book, straightening up a bit in the armchair he had curled up on, in the Mansion's impressive library, his eyebrows knitting together "Aren't I a bit too old for the classes? The kids in the top one are younger than me - well, at least as far as exterior age goes." The older mutant regarded him, the wheels turning in his head "Your faster growth was artificial, wasn't it? Doesn't that make you actually younger than them?" Gabriel nodded pensively "Yeah, I was aged till in body I was 20, and I won't start growing older until I have truly lived that many years… Come to think of it, you're right – I'm really somewhere in my early teens!" His expression twisted into a sulk "They'll never let me live it down!"

The other brunet man patted him kindly on the shoulder "Cheer up, my friend – it's your mental age that really matters, and in your case you've grown up perhaps way too quickly… And who knows, your 'younger' team-mates might end up actually looking up to you – there sure is a lot you could learn from each other." His companion laughed aloud at that, but a streak of disbelief marred the otherwise jovial notes "Me – someone to learn from? If that didn't come from you – one of the probably most level-headed people around, I'd say you were barking mad! I'm a former slave – barely started being integrated into normal society, after not knowing any different - and having been treated like scum, my whole life!"

He let out a dejected breath "Well, I guess, it's easy for a national hero to talk like that – so lightly…" Sunfire's own, now rather pained, dark gaze met the other man's still sceptic one, his voice dripping with unintentional coldness "You mean 'a **_disgraced and humiliated_** national hero', who couldn't protect his country from being ravaged by a power-hungry terrorist – because that's all **_I_** am. And that's worth way less than what you ever were. At least you had nothing to lose to begin with, aside from your life, no duty to uphold – I failed in mine, and lost everything… ** _except_** my life. Though, I'd gladly give it up, if that would erase my dishonour – so, instead, I seek the death of the man who took it all away."

His tirade, however, only managed to stir his interlocutor's temper to dangerous heights, his look – now literally swimming with the, previously brief, ethereal glow of his barely withheld powers, his hands gripping the arm-rests tightly, as he glared at his companion, having nearly been shocked off his seat at his words "Only my life, huh? Well newsflash – there was actually much more I could, and did lose! My sanity for starters, since I didn't end up with a scrambled brain for kicks; then my family – 'cause I didn't drop from the sky into that age accelerator! Not to mention my dignity - with the daily 'treatment' Davan Shakari so **_graciously_** bestowed me with on a regular basis!

"So, don't assume to be the sole robbed of all that matters – or that it's any easier for me to deal with it! And if you think revenge will give you back what you lost, you're the biggest fool I've ever known! Though even I have to admit it does bring quite the satisfaction…" It seemingly took that final phrase for him to deflate, all anger - dissipating, his once again black eyes locking with the Japanese mutant's – nothing but piercing apology in their depths "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been this aggressive - not with you, or any of the others here. Still, I've ever known only this way in life - it's the one that almost always guarantees survival…"

Sunfire, till then unable to not drink in every word the energy-controller had uttered, now shook his head, giving the other man a reassuring look "I understand…after all, like all of us, you're simply who your experiences made you. And I shouldn't have presumed anything – so I'd like to apologise too, Gabriel-san." Said man easily returned the gesture, all ill feelings – easily swept away by sincere acceptance, as he corrected with a tentative grin "Vulcan, actually." He pointed to the book he had been reading till Shiro's entrance, entitled 'Roman Mythology' "He's the god of crafts really, but he uses quite a lot of energy to power his activities, which in a way ties in with my abilities."

And at the baffled air that prompted in his companion, he elaborated "I'm not likely to ever find out my surname, even if by any chance I do have one somewhere, so I thought, I'd better dig myself up a codename instead. Plus, reading turned out to be a pretty good way to put one's thoughts in order, and try to come to terms with certain things – or at least, to forget for a while…" It was especially useful, he mused, when it came to his mind's inescapable return to Havok - the blond man, who had shared their captivity. And who, now that his chaotic perceptions were finally set straight, inexorably felt to Gabriel like one of the most vital pieces, in the puzzle he didn't dare even begin putting together – that, of his own origins…

To forget, indeed…because having lived around a hybrid for nearly his entire existence, he could recognise one fairly well by now… He was, in fact, struck deeply by the slight, yet pretty clear resemblance between Heather, and a certain representative of his alien captors, whom he had sometimes noted in the Colony, and in Eric the Red's company no less… But instead of this, it was the gripping fear for the blond girl's fate that ensnared him every time he saw her. After all, he was way too well-aware what the Shi'ar did to half-breeds, Shakari having been the sole exception – chiefly because he had pledged himself to them, and had never lived on Earth or among humans. And he couldn't help sending a desperate plea to whoever was above, that his newfound female friend would never come in contact with her non-earthen heritage – at least, not with its personification.

Before his companion could comment on his earlier verbal reflections or to enquire as to his suddenly preoccupied mind, the pair felt the building begin to shake perilously, as metal pieces started flying everywhere, and a loud bang was heard not too far below. "Kami-sama! What's going on?" exclaimed Sunfire, while trying to both steady himself on a shelf - silently grateful they were bolted to the walls, and evade any falling books, still unable to grasp what was happening. Yet, all that met him was the same wild confusion from within Vulcan's look – him too in the midst of warding off any stray tomes, the adrenaline in their veins pumping furiously, a soaring fear for all the others mixing with it. And in unspoken agreement, both dashed for the door just as the window's glass exploded on their heels, intent on getting outside to the apparent origin of the disturbance, and hoping they weren't too late to help…

* * *

To be truthful, he had anticipated something of the sort – and he had prepared himself for it, even before arriving in the Institute. Still, the sensation of a thick ring of telekinetic energy tightening around his throat, for the purpose of what he guessed was choking him to death, while a dark voice hissed out "I've been waiting for you.", had come totally unexpected. Yet, it resulted in nothing more than an amused, mental chuckle from the young mute, since evidently his still hidden, would-be antagonist didn't know he had had ceased needing to breathe in order to live, for quite some time already.

Though, he had to give the other one credit for catching him unawares – and judging by its structure and feel, his teke was pretty formidable in any case, immediately marking him as someone not to be trifled with. And he truly fit the bill, Chamber thought, as, no sooner had the collar of sorts encircled his throat that he found himself face to face with a being, which looked as if made of living psychic energy – a rather insane grin marring its features, pure force radiating from its whole self. However, that didn't mean Phoenix's adoptive son was about to suddenly become a doormat or a pushover, no matter how powerful the one opposing him, letting in reply his stance solidify with concealed warning and lack of any fear.

Seemingly having read his earlier thoughts, the other let out a laugh of his own, before what turned out to be simply a form-fitting protective field peeled away, revealing its caster to be a red-haired teen, about Jono's age - golden energy still cackling in his clearly enraged eyes "I am indeed powerful – Omega-level to be more precise, which is **_way_** out of your league. And I could crush you right here and now, like the insect that you are." The pair of phrases had in reality felt to Chamber akin to whiplashes straight in his face – the flaunting arrogance saturating them, causing something to snap within him, forcing him to have to hold himself back from socking the other boy good in the face for starters. For, he already had a suspicion as to his identity - and the last he wished was to hurt someone his mother also loved.

He hadn't missed the underlying notes of subtle malice in his peer either; however, before he could retort at all, the youth, whose name he recalled from his talks with his new mother to be Kevin, or Proteus as he preferred, landed another verbal blow "I just can't see what she's found worthwhile in you – there's nothing, **_you_** 're nothing more than a disgusting abomination, embodying the blood of a man, who's betrayed her in the worst way possible!" That though, proved the literal last straw, and as if on its own accord, Chamber's hand moved with the swiftness of a hunting predator, tightening dangerously around the neck of the young MacTaggert as he was smashed in the wall behind him.

And the blond boy bit out mentally, letting his own rising fury cascade into his words _'Whatever Mother might have told you, you clearly hadn't listened – because you just proved you really know **nothing** about these two! He may have done a lot that has rightfully earned him the hatred of many, myself included, but there's one thing he'd **never** even **think** of doing, and that's betray **her** in **any** way!' _ Yet, the very moment he took in exactly what he was doing, Jono's darkened gaze instead flooded with shock, and he instantly dropped the other youth, snatching his hand away as if he'd been burned, guilt searing painfully his heart.

Proteus himself, despite looking prepared for murder, only narrowed his eyes in defiance, spitting out with equal venom, while he dusted himself off "Well, some of the evidence to the contrary is right in front of me – in the end, you and all those before you can't have materialised from thin air!" In the place of a normal reply, this time the mute teen drew together all of his telepathic power, focusing it on a particular fact, which he then fired like a missile through the other boy's psychic defences, causing the latter's eyes to go wide in astonishment, while he absorbed the truth.

"I didn't know…" he whispered, something sounding like slight remorse stealing in his quiet tone, the blow to his mind – more than evident in every word that fell off his barely moving lips. His companion, for his part, only gave him a silent sigh, adding _'If it's any consolation, Mother herself didn't learn it, until very recently – so, you couldn't have been aware either.'_ his telepathy trying to convey, regardless of the Scottish boy's still blazing hostility, the young former prisoner's apology for his earlier actions.

Though, when that helped nothing to actually falter even in the slightest the red-haired teen's frenzied loathing towards him, Chamber instantaneously went on guard once again, his sharp tone designed to draw a straight answer from the other party _'Why do you hate me so much? I've barely even set foot here - what have I managed to do to **you** of all people?'_ though he already had an excellent hunch about the whole mess. And with what his, albeit brief – since Proteus had forced him out insanely fast, contact with the latter's innermost self had told him, Jono knew he was very likely in for suffering something much worse soon.

And indeed, instead of a reply, he found his breath stolen by an immense mental force pressing violently on his psyche, robbing him of all sense of orientation or focus. His whole being was suddenly dangerously weakened, and he nearly slammed in the proximate wall in an attempt to not fall, before crumbling slowly along it. A full direct attack had come way too unexpectedly, and he had to shut his eyes and withdraw for at least a couple of moments into his self's innermost corners to be able to call his own abilities, in order to defend himself.

Somewhere in their periphery, his senses registered Kevin advancing on him, till he was above his shaking form, his energy armour – back on, together with that disturbing, gloating smirk, which had leaked in his every word "If you're dreaming of having her love, you should wake up - all you'll get from **_anyone_** is pity, you're worth nothing more! You're unwanted here, an **_intruder,_** who's taking my sister away – **_that_** 's what you've done to me! And don't think **_even_** for a moment that I'll let you get away with it, you half-decayed, mute wretch!"

He raised a teke-enhanced fist to deliver what he believed would be the final blow to the teen who, in his own mind, had stolen his almost-sibling; however, this time, he remained the surprised one. For, Chamber – till then curled up in a foetal position, seeming helpless; without warning whirled aside and up on his feet, his gaze bathed in the same golden light that streamed through his chest cover, as his psionic energy swirled and expanded within. _'I hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but you obviously won't listen to anything I might say…'_ sorrow and determination mingled in equal portion in his declaration.

And its addressee found himself paralysed mid-motion, as, right then, the other boy tore away the black cloth, only to expose a miniature sun imprisoned within his hollow torso, a mental smirk meeting his peer's shock _'I already saw why you're named Proteus – **this** is the reason **I** 'm called Chamber!' _Before either could make a move, however, to defend or attack, a ground-splitting tremor sent each flying into the wall behind them. Kevin found his psyche suddenly assaulted by his mother's peaking anxiety, both boys then catching each other's frantic gaze at the second, equally potent sensation of fear, coming from the same woman they both held so close to their hearts.

And, akin to being angrily torn from a truly enticing oblivion, the Scottish teen found all of his enmity towards his inadvertent rival drained away into nothingness by the fierce protectiveness towards said female mutant, flaring in every fragment of the mute teen's being. It left Proteus only with painful, infinite remorse...because the two of them – opponents as they may be, indeed had a common ground – the fact that they would both die if necessary, for the ones they loved…for the woman who had turned around their lives.

Still, as both rolled away, dodging a flying metal piece from the railing of a nearby balcony, while the Mansion's alarm rang on about them, their looks met again. And their tumultuous depths reflected a silent understanding that this between them wasn't over, and they might never get along. But also, that there would always be things, and people, that would prove much more important than this unspoken, suddenly so trivial piece of reality...

* * *

It had come as a definite relief when, just moments after his beloved had been almost kidnapped - the two of them managing to barely exchange a pair of final, encouraging gazes and mental 'Good luck!'s; there was no frontal attack at all from his fuming adversary. But knowing by then the other man well enough, such abnormally calm conduct set Magneto's whole being on highest alert, every piece of him - charged with electrifying anticipation, ready to react to even the slightest movement of his opponent. He could almost taste the impending clash, its sharp, thrilling flavour spreading inexorably fast through his self, stirring deep within the seemingly unearthly power, that had briefly manifested itself right before the first Sentinel battle, and which he'd truly let loose only last night. Though, during the latter, it had been without any killing intent – infinitely far from it, actually…

But now, now he sensed himself suddenly without any restraints; the pulsing, demanding eagerness to release it in its full, deadly force making him unable to sit in one place any longer. Strange, that it would be **_him_** – the usually **_much_** more tranquil of the two present, who would find himself this way… Yet he didn't give it a lot of significance, since in the end it didn't matter – the sole that was important for him was to protect…his Flare, the child she was carrying and his twins, and anyone else – team-mate or student that might get caught in the resulting crossfire. Thus, it set him even further on edge to witness this doubtless wonder – that the infamous Wolverine was actually, even if just about, containing himself, despite the beacon-like desire to rip his companion to writhing bleeding shreds and then some.

Now that he thought about it, the simple rage, however lethally intense, at having had his woman taken by another man – even if he was the enemy so to speak, hadn't prompted by itself this kind of reaction in the Canadian before, not even with their recent avowal of war. Also, Jean had asked them both to not take that latter to the end – a wish, he was dead-certain his challenger would acquiesce to without question. And then, there was that ominous, nearly alien in its depth, ferocity within the other male's dark eyes, unravelling lightning-quick into feral insanity, which threatened to choke the silver-haired man in its overpowering coils…

There was something decidedly wrong… Still, Magneto didn't have time to ponder it now, as, regardless of the precarious control, the living nuclear warhead that was Logan would more than certainly explode way too soon, and with dire effects if still in the Mansion. Besides, when it did, given the current situation, the magnetism-user himself knew that **_he_** wasn't about to hold back anything either. Yet, his train of thought was swiftly interrupted, when its object uttered in a low, death-promising growl, his claws slowly drawing out with their characteristic, metal-scraping sound "I'd gut yah right here an' now, without so much as lettin' yah get out a sound or defend yarhself, 'cause yah deserve tah die like the friggin' scumbag that yah are, fer what yah've done to Red, you lowlife! We trusted yah, **_she_** trusted yah, and at the first chance yah got what yah wanted from her, and-and..."

The man known as Wolverine actually couldn't even bring himself to say out loud what had caused his already seething, though guarded, rage to instead detonate within him with hypersonic haste, shaking him to the core with the force of a 10-Richter earthquake. Only to leave him with hardly a coherent thought, as everything – even his promise to Jean, and his honour as a warrior, was obliterated in a breath. And in its place remained solely this darkest drive – the all-consuming desire for vengeance, to feel his rival's blood bathe his hands, while he ripped out his still beating heart, before clutching it until it stopped pulsing.

He didn't understand how or why…but nor did he care – all that mattered was to sate this suddenly insurmountable craving, whatever the cost. Still, the need to get it out first, to throw the other man's sins in his face, so he wouldn't be able to deny them, thus giving Logan the solid justification to ignore his own vow to not take his life, had narrowly kept him from lunging at his opponent immediately. Though, this pathetic weakness wasn't going to last for much longer… And sure enough, the moment he had found himself unable to voice to the end his pain, anger and betrayal, he let his inner animal loose completely, charging at his nemesis in a blink, fully oblivious to their setting, a hair-raising roar slicing the tension-loaded air.

However, the split second of hesitation Wolverine had allowed himself right after he'd cut his own phrase off, had proved more than enough for the metal-manipulator to prepare, as he met the claws-led assault with a swiftly raised shield of his own. The dark-eyed man crashed right into the field's sturdiness, feeling the effects of its magnetism way too close, as he screamed wildly from it beginning to skewer in every possible direction all the metal inside him. Before he could spring to his feet from the nearby wall's foot, where the impact had then thrown him, his adversary used his own quite enviable speed to dash out of the thankfully, relatively undamaged Control, in hopes of drawing the other mutant out as had been his plan.

And it did work flawlessly, the near-completely mad Canadian - paying attention to nothing and no one else, apart from the scent of his rival, his sole purpose – to find and finish him in the most painful way possible, his blind fury leading him on "Come back, yah filthy coward! Yahr dirty tricks ain't gonna save yah – yah dared touch Jeannie, and I'd be damned if I don' make yah fuckin' pay fer leavin' her with yahr hell-spawn!" Erik, however, thanks to all the years of practice, managed to not heed any of the insults he could very well pick up, even at the distance he had already put between himself and his pursuer.

Though, the final part tempted immensely to turn back and slowly, agonisingly annihilate the insolent bastard – any damage to the Institute be damned! Nonetheless, he didn't stop, didn't even hesitate in his hurried pace, all that occupied his mind was to get at a safe distance away from the Mansion, while he progressively gathered up his hidden arsenal, readying himself for a fight to the death if need be. For, he had the sinking feeling that, with the state the other man was currently in, there was no way in hell of talking reason into him...

* * *

Still, the silver-haired man could at least finally draw a long-suppressed breath, when they flew into one of the fields behind the building, destroying the doors on their way out for good measure. And he whirled around to meet his hunter head-on, that eerie, garish-blue aura from the night on Genosha now surrounding his whole form like a whirlwind of icy light, his eyes – replaced by a pair of menacingly luminous embers. The Canadian mutant, though, had by then taken on a full transformation of his own; his dormant berserker side, that he hadn't let out even against Apocalypse, without warning found itself frighteningly loose, eradicating everything that made him who he was.

Allowing their respective powers to run free against the other, they were so swallowed up in their combat that they failed to notice the ruckus they had caused within the Institute while dashing out. And it wasn't long, before they weren't anymore as alone at their battle arena as Erik had prayed. Because, mere seconds later, a terrified Xavier rolled out as fast as possible – a nearly paralysed with concerned Moira right on his heels, but they realised way too soon they could do nothing, since neither of the duelling pair was responsive to their calls at all.

On the other hand, having at first thought that the Mansion was under attack, someone had sounded the alarm, as the Brotherhood had been dispatched to secure the hangar and all communication. Meanwhile, the whole Senior Class – already uniformed, their fun – long forgotten, was sent to make sure the younger students stayed indoors, and away from harm. Every available X-Man had also appeared outside in a hurry, powers at the ready, at the very same time as the pair from the library, followed by the two rival teens. Meeting the sight in front of them, though, nailed everyone in their tracks, and for a heartbeat that lasted way too long, all were frozen in sheer dread of the torrents of peril, emanating from the two men battling before them. For, the pair duelling so fiercely in front of their very eyes no longer even resembled their two - supposedly human, comrades…

Instead, an unstoppable, single-minded killing machine - not telling apart friend from foe, strove to eliminate the equally terrifying wielder of powers, whose true depth even he hadn't known till mere hours ago, and with which – they suspected, he wasn't fully familiar yet. But it had taken that single heart-stopping moment of consideration, for a certain fiery woman to make the scene, led by her infallible instinct when it came to her lover – a still highly-shocked Storm in tow. Only to witness, together with everyone else, the already darkening skies grow even murkier, before being streaked by numerous light streams, similar to Aurora Borealis. Powerful magnetic currents were sweeping through and around the whole area in radius of at least a mile. And everything metal about and on them began to progressively disintegrate, while the blood-flow in their veins started moving in an erratic, unnatural manner, that caused almost all present to feel sick and dizzy, some even losing consciousness.

Phoenix – one of the very few still awake, and – due to their bond and her own powers - impervious to the effects of the Magneto's full release, sprang to action immediately at the sight of Logan charging - death written in his clouded eyes, intent on decapitating his rival. And she felt it in her very veins - the life-and-death need to absolutely halt her former lover's flash-like advance. Because he was the sole bent on killing, and Erik, despite the growth in his abilities, was still too new to their results on him, and had already fallen prey to the drain their constant upkeep at this enormous level of force posed on his body. In fact, he was nearly shaking, struggling to maintain a steady breath, his heart-rate going through the proverbial roof, and even though the sheer amount of magnetism swirling around would replenish his strength once more, it would still take time. And that was exactly what he didn't have, since Wolverine had literally shot himself at him, the barely 30 metres between them making it impossible for the metal-master to raise his otherwise impenetrable defences on time.

Feverishly weighing her options, Jean instantly grasped that erecting from a distance her own teke field to stop the Canadian wouldn't work - he had gathered too much momentum already, the expanse between him and her silver-haired other half having grown alarmingly short. Thus, without enough time to make her shield sufficiently powerful to withstand the impact, there was only one possibility – the source had to be right there… And before anyone else could move to stop her, a scarlet and dark-blue blur materialised out of nowhere at a slight diagonal in front of the panting Magneto, who had already been preparing his next attack, despite his deteriorating state. In fact, he was about to go even over the limit to keep safe those uninvolved with this fight; yet having sensed his emerald-eyed muse's appearance, first amongst their comrades, then in the air before him, he instantly froze in its place every spec of power ready to be unleashed on his opponent.

The crushing anxiety overwhelming her completely set his whole self on alarm, his own worry for her wellbeing - more than escalating. But it was the sudden, petrifying recollection of just where and against whom she had put herself, which in the space of a half-heartbeat sent him flying into action – exhaustion or not, his mind - ablaze with a single, desperation-ridden thought. He had to get her out of the way of his adversary's hit, whatever it took - failure was **_not_** an option! And from then on, for all three of them everything unravelled as if in slow motion, in several, akin to eternal, painful moments...

* * *

She had used her flight to appear a metre or so in the air, in order to have wider field for the wall's expansion, pumping energy furiously into its fast growing span. A single drive, a sole reason burned powerfully within her - to protect her blue-eyed warrior, while at the same time sparing her old flame. Her only other concern was her little one's safety – a reinforced inner field encasing it securely, in case of a direct hit, since without her still missing abilities she was powerless to bring back a life-force that was already gone. However, she easily brushed off any possible personal injury as capable of being healed by herself on the spot – being still in the middle of recovery and her pregnancy's strength-sapping effects, having both flown out of her mind the moment she had happened on the present scene.

To her immense gratitude, she was successful - the field blooming into its intended force right on the instant, a little more and the farthest sides would be as impenetrable as the central portion… However, in the draw of a breath, during the final urgency-filled second, right before she was able to finish, Logan – fully blind to all but his urge for the kill, lunged upwards, attempting to reach his adversary's neck over the teke wall. Yet, it had been in that same instant, that Magneto had dived for the side, to grab his lover and fly them both away from the incoming charge, his mind-blowing speed - putting even Quicksilver to shame.

For, he knew Jean would have no strength left to withstand this hit, or if, heaven forbid, anything befell her to heal herself, not having finished recuperating and having spent herself to draw up the shield in a literal blink. But Wolverine proved equally as swift… And right when the metal-wielder had managed to get a hold of the redhead, moving faster than light, the attacking claws went straight through the top - still relatively weak, part of the teke field, swiping cleanly through Phoenix's lower chest.

Magneto could have sworn that at that very moment, beside his own, inhumanly distraught cry, there echoed another, just as torture-filled one, but he instantly pushed the sensation away. The impact his back made with the hard soil, and the pain it caused to erupt within, as he had put himself between Jean and the ground, were also mere passing notes of no consequence whatsoever to him. All that imported, all that consumed his mind, his every action, his whole self, were the three, frighteningly deep gashes on the left side of his lover's torso, and the alarming amount of blood gushing out of them. One of her ribs was nearly sticking out, clearly broken, and she appeared to be trying to cough out more blood as it trickled down the corner of her lips – a sign of a punctured lung, her eyes closing in a dead-faint from the blood-loss, while she turned paler by the second. Somewhere in the background he could hear the anguished cries of the others – or at least those still conscious, while they rushed to their side in an attempt to help, however it didn't matter.

Because, out of his eye's corner, he caught a fleeting glimpse of the animal-like mutant, lying several feet away after having collided quite painfully with the teke field. Coupled with seeing his flame-haired siren like this, both she and that small, innocent life she carried - on the verge of that most excruciating of outcomes, it caused the tempest already ravaging Erik's inner self to explode into cosmic proportions. And in a flash, it smothered viciously every single remaining trace of his rationality, leaving in its wake only a blank slate, a sole word carved onto it with the indelible force of a hurricane – retribution; because **_no one_** **_ever_** harmed his loved ones and lived longer than a breath...

So, while the aiding party were too preoccupied with stopping Jean's bleeding, and assessing, and trying to fix her injuries; in these tense first moments, the silver-haired man whirled violently towards his fallen adversary. And the others present found themselves looking at a veritable demon out of a forgotten legend - the unearthly aura of blue light flaring once more to the full around his tall form, making him seem almost like a deity of death. Within a heartbeat, with a roar of merciless hatred, he unleashed his power on his would-be attacker, pouring into this final assault all the strength he could muster. Which latter unexpectedly found itself light-years beyond what his body currently had, suddenly amplified immensely by an unforeseen, yet not at all unwelcome source's intervention.

And its result was meant to be a fitting torment leading to an equally torturous demise - the sickening sound of metal being ripped, literally molecule by molecule, away from flesh and bone making the group behind Magneto nearly gag. A second later, they were actually forced to jump away, when a trio of claws embedded themselves in the grass, followed by a stream of other adamantium pieces – both accompanied by blood-curling screams. The feral mutant all these had belonged to, tried to, and with extreme difficulty succeeded in standing his healing factor closing any wound on him, though slower than normal, due to his own exhausted state, as he too had pushed himself over his limits.

However, his punishment had seemingly not ended, since from the darkened sky lightning began raining around through the electrified air, the magnetic torrents surging about - now fusing in the blink of an eye into a single stream. Its end began twisting and swirling exceptionally fast, forming what, to everyone witnessing it, seemed like a tunnel of sorts, whose immense gravity - powered by Magneto himself, threatened to catch everything on its way. Still, the sole it actually gripped was the ailing Wolverine, who only managed to let out a final anguished cry, before the light-bathed vortex swallowed him whole, closing immediately after him, and vanishing as if it had never been.

The now utterly drained metal-manipulator collapsed on his knees on the cold, unforgiving ground, while every single trace or effect of his just-moments-ago wildly released powers swiftly died away, akin to erased by a brush. And in that same moment of clarity, Darkness and Radiance were both violently wrenched out of the depths of near-insanity, where their pulsing agony at the fate of their mutual lover had plunged them, what felt like forever, yet had in fact been mere moments ago. Only for their embodiments to be viciously thrust back into the brutal reality of feeling the two lives, they would gladly give their own for, regardless of the just-settled score still rapidly, unbearably slipping away…


	19. Phoenix Rising Part I: A Tempest's Stirring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Flashback-
> 
> 'Telepathy'
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18: Phoenix Rising – Part I: A Tempest's Stirring 

**Previously in Chapter 17:** **_…And in that same moment of clarity, Darkness and Radiance were both violently wrenched out of the depths of near-insanity, where their pulsing agony at the fate of their mutual lover had plunged them, what felt like forever, yet had in fact been mere moments ago. Only for their embodiments to be viciously thrust back into the brutal reality of feeling the two lives, they would gladly give their own for, regardless of the just-settled score still rapidly, unbearably slipping away…_**

The sheer, unbridled force of the resultant, soul-shattering blend of paralysing dread and crushing anguish conquering at an impossibly fast pace every spark of life within him, would have infallibly rendered a normal man incapable of any coherent thought. Fortunately, the Master of magnetism had for some time already felt himself increasingly less ordinary, even by mutant standards. So instead, he found his mind as clear as a cloudless day – all his usual, sturdy rationality returning to him in a sweeping gush. And within a half-second his psyche had gone literally alight in a flurry of zealously turning mental wheels, his genius-level intelligence - frantically striving to find a way to snatch his lover and the child she carried from the icy, pitiless clutches of the inevitable.

Because even if uninjured in body, the baby's life-force too was still progressively torn away from its tiny self, since it was until the birth itself so closely connected with its mother's own, that with one on the brink of death so was the other. Even so, the option of Jean's final evolution was instantly discarded, for it would have saved them both; however, she had to trigger it by her own will. Which, not only she couldn't possibly do right now, but also he knew she wasn't ready to, with her body not being fully prepared for it yet, as worn out and stress-ridden as it currently was. Nor would she have been able to conclude the process swiftly enough to manage to capture and preserve the infant's life-energy as well, before it was lost, as the lifelines connecting it with the child's physical self, were already way too weakened, and he knew no way to heal them…

And, though by some miracle Jean might pull through; in the end, in his deepest core there still lived and spread like a disease a dark, torment-heavy feeling that once gone, their unborn son would prove to be as impossible to bring back as Magneto himself had been, once upon a time that no longer was… However, in this same, breath-stealing moment, something else dawned on him too - in any other circumstances, with the wound she had sustained, both Jean and the baby would in fact already be long dead. But, through his bonds with both, their life-forces were so strongly connected to his own, that it had anchored theirs, keeping them for this long, giving him the chance to save them. His mind was working at impossible speed now… Healing… Bonds… Reconstruction… Magnetism…

How could he have not thought of it earlier? Magnetic fields were medically proven to aid in the faster sealing of injuries and mending of bones and tissues. And with his level of command over the element there was the undeniable, desperate possibility that he may be able to delve in depths unreached before, traversing the boundaries of the purely physical, defying even death - at the very least he had to try… And as wild, devastating hope coursed through his very veins with the force of a tornado, returning every ounce of life in him, in a gust of wind he materialised back at his wounded lover's side.

The focused air and the sharp, brusque "Move - all of you!" shot at the group that had been trying to tend to her for the past couple of minutes, bore no objection whatsoever. And they hurriedly backed away, still in shock of the display of power he had just pulled and its results regarding their vanished comrade, not to mention slightly apprehensive. Because they were unable to grasp what exactly was currently circling in his thoughts, nonetheless intuitively giving him the terrain he needed, praying with all they had that it would work.

He gratefully noticed his bond-mate's broken ribs – which had turned out to be two, had been set back in their proper positions – courtesy to Moira, he supposed. It had probably been the doctor who had also refused to move Jean, for even teleport might aggravate her failing lung. Yet, while in those way too short moments he concentrated, ready to gather his abilities, something forgotten in his frenetic haste, drowned out by his budding optimism, now resurfaced with a vengeance, killing any scrap of hope that had managed to flicker within.

Despite their scope's amplification, his powers' efficacy and speed of use were still entirely dependent on his physical state – which, under the adrenaline of urgency and constant, battle-prompted awareness, was actually close to a death-collapse of its own. He had been such a disgusting, despicable idiot, wasting what prized little had remained of his strength on an utterly pointless revenge – an unforgivable folly now punished with equal cruelty – he was powerless to even try saving his loved ones…

Yet, it was in this despair-laden second of invading, merciless realisation that a shell-shocked Magneto found instead endless torrents of a somewhat unearthly force streaming through his every fragment, what he had lost now returning to him increased a thousand-fold. And the stern, cold voice of the same, who had done this once already mere moments ago, cut like an onslaught of bladed projectiles through his distressed mind _'We have little time – use your bonds with them to concentrate on their life-energies, while you heal both the lifelines' and physical wounds! Let the purest **me** flow through you, and take my power – all of it, for it can no longer be depleted, as I draw strength from the very forces that make this Universe!'_

Whatever his lack of any trust towards his sudden partner in action, the silver-haired mutant knew this was the sole possibility left. He was also full-well aware of how this would bode for him in the end, yet he didn't care even in the slightest, accepting in less than a heartbeat the immortal Egyptian's proffered solution. After all, the metal-controller thought, as he immediately allowed his greatest nemesis' very essence to flood through his whole being, the two becoming almost akin to a single person for the time necessary to finish their task; one life for two was an incredibly generous exchange.

So, heeding the First One's instructions to the letter, Erik poured in their joint effort all he had with unmatched rapidity, opening every single piece of his own self completely. His mind's eye, like before, perceived in near-impossibly vivid detail the thick, tightly entwined threads that represented his bonds with the two he yearned to save - each fragment of them feeling as if it were his own. And having been promptly assaulted by the equally as close sensation of all the growing tears in their respective sets of lifelines, he was also able to pinpoint easily each and every splinter – even the slightest, with surgical precision.

Before his heart managed a single beat, he released his abilities once again – this time allowing their uniqueness to merge with the Dark One's essence and strength, into a shockingly homogenous blend of forces. In fact, both men, unbeknownst to each other, actually followed the same anguished steps over the edge of the most lethal blade – a dance of life and death, on whose successful completion depended their everything. Even so, without delay, Magneto focused half of his surging powers into his own life-force, thrusting its fully restored, now immense force straight through his bonds with Jean and their baby.

And the akin to injected energy soared vehemently within every fraction of said connections' solidity, causing a multitude of smaller, yet equally as unyielding fibres to shoot out of them, before these spread out lightning-fast, latching onto every damaged place on the two sets of deteriorating lifelines, firmly securing the pair of slipping life-forces right within their physical selves. And putting to practice an unforeseen, beyond welcome gift of his bonds with mother and child, the magnetism-wielder was able to perceive the torn connections' inner structure in full detail, thus finding himself abruptly aware how to heal them.

In the meantime, the remaining half of his powers was hastily manifesting itself in the shadow-coated beams of his altered magnetic fields, swirling around the broken form of his flame-born beloved, before gently, urgently sliding beneath her. Lifting her from the harsh soil, the now blanket-like, semi-transparent structure that had formed surged upwards on each side, enveloping its precious contents in a chamber of sorts. Then, at the exact same time as the lifelines' damage swiftly disappeared into nothingness under the powerful, healing rivulets of the merged force he and his rival had created; small, individual rays separated from the inside surface of the magnetic shroud. Each of these instantly found their target, their master directing them into quickly closing every crack and tear, knitting broken ribs and slashed-up flesh back into the clean, unmarked whole they had been mere minutes prior. And during the entire process of healing – of both wounds and souls, the metal-manipulator's mind emanated a constant, steady stream of soothing mental vibes to both mother and infant. For, he was way too privy of how such a horrifyingly close encounter with death would imprint onto anyone's, especially an already sentient unborn child's, psyche…

In the space of several breaths, with the aid of the effects of channelling the ancient Egyptian's prime essence, Magneto had also managed to dissipate the fluids that had filled Jean's previously punctured lung, stimulating her bone marrow into producing new cells, thus replenishing all the blood she had lost. To his inner elation, colour progressively returned to her formerly ghostly-white skin, restoring its usual, milky complexion. And after he commanded the magnetic fields to gradually disperse, the azure-eyed man let his, no longer needed abilities withdraw back into his depths, as he lowered with utmost care the now only slumbering, fully healed, pregnant telepath to his arms.

All he registered, all he felt around, within, with every single sense he possessed was endless, inhumanly powerful, crushing relief, which still drained him even further than the loss of his borrowed strength. In fact, he slowly crumbled to the ground, only able to use his final remnants of energy to gingerly twist around, so that it seemed as if Jean had collapsed on top of his chest - and he ardently cradled her to him, hell-bent on never letting go. His Flare was safe and so was their baby, both securely tucked in his arms…a slightly demented grin pulled up his lips, while he was progressively sucked into the void of inescapable unconsciousness – at least he would definitely die a happy man…

Though, right before he fully surrendered to oblivion – be it the ultimate or not, he sensed the now familiar, retreating presence of his unforeseen collaborator. And despite the simmering hatred and distrust, whatever the end might bring, the metal-manipulator was just about to send his nemesis a curt in its iciness, but wholly sincere, mentally conveyed gratitude. Yet, said man was faster, cutting off the other's budding effort with an equally cold, though earnest reply _'I need not your words, for we are still enemies. However, once in a time that is no more, we were almost brothers…and regardless of all else, our priorities and reasons have always remained the same.'_ before he added in what sounded like a more than grudging admittance, but which remained unheard by Magneto's own, by now half-dead mind _'Yet, you indeed are a lot more than what you seem… And I must thank **you** for that…'…_

* * *

" **All over the globe, countries are still recovering from the unprecedented failure experienced by all communication systems, caused not three days ago by a series of electromagnetic storms – all on a record scale. This shocking phenomenon, whose origins are yet to be determined, is claimed by scientists to have had no parallel for the entire history of our planet. According to latest expert analysis, the occurrence has not only resulted into the near-permanent incapacitation of many satellites, navigation equipment and power plants worldwide, but has also amounted to an, albeit brief, disruption of Earth's magnetic field. All renowned minds in the field, however, have expressed firm certainty that this latter would not bear any harmful effects – neither to humans, nor as far as climate and other planetary processes are concerned. Nonetheless, given its sheer size, the damage caused to communications and electricity production facilities will – following the newest estimates, take up to several months in order to be fully repaired, and-** " the reporter's voice suddenly disappeared – as it turned out, after a quick check, because someone had telekinetically hit the muting button.

And it caused the old psychic watching the news to seethe internally in unrestrained fury, for there was currently only one person in their base who would dare pull off a stunt like that. Sure enough, said individual's rather amused tone resounded from the doorway, where he'd been the entire time; grating on Mesmero's nerves like nails on a chalkboard "My, my – he caused quite the stir…but no surprise there, with the power he demonstrated – which same actually also saved his life." And his annoyed companion whipped around in his chair, only to face the speaker - identical frowns of displeasure marring the pair's features.

Neither ever bothered to hide the fact that each despised the other's very existence, since Exodus was arguably Apocalypse's most trusted servant – a fact, the old psychic couldn't swallow, having feared replacement all his life. On the other hand, the elderly man himself was privy to his fellow follower's worst secret – something Du Paris could never forgive. And the tension that had descended in the room the moment that the former crusader's presence had been noticed was palpable at best. Even so, as all the times before, the two tried their maximum effort to ignore it and be civil (more often than not failing miserably), privy that their Master had no tolerance for petty infighting.

Still, on this occasion, Mesmero managed to rein in his loathing for the other man enough to enquire with feigned indifference "Do you mean our former War?" Exodus inwardly smirked, immediately catching on the falseness of the other's unconcern, not missing to add substantial haughtiness to his own words "Unless your age has finally caught up with you - doubtlessly bringing senility with it, I'd consider the reply was rather obvious." Before the old telepath could verbally express his swelling bafflement as to how what Du Paris had said earlier was even possible, the latter detected it easily, not missing the chance to rub his knowledge in the other's face "While Lord Apocalypse was busy with what he had come for, I managed to take quite the look into what, as they put it these days, makes our ex-colleague 'thick'.

"It appears this Magneto has had most of his powers dormant, until several years ago he tangled with a DNA-enhancer – a machine, which was supposed to virtually give new life to his failing body…" Mesmero's resentment at the other's earlier, biting remarks was now long forgotten, his eyes - wide with wonder, realisation spreading within their depths, as he mused aloud "Yet, it didn't only do that – it also stirred up his latent abilities…" Du Paris gave him a confirming nod "Indeed…but the true catalyst came later – the fragment our Master had implanted in him during his time as Horseman. When the Dark One took it back – anxious to preserve himself before he was thrust into Time's flow, it triggered a chain reaction of sorts, unleashing his potential nearly to the full, though he didn't find out about that till much later. Even so, he kept it under wraps, only letting it out almost completely in a recent battle he was part of – until three days ago he did it again…"

Mesmero bit his lip "No wonder the whole planet is in shambles…" yet right then, something struck him, and he cocked an eyebrow at his colleague "But **_we_** haven't had any problems with communications for ages now – how did **_our_** base escape unscathed?" Though, he had to stop himself from inflicting any mental damage on his addressee, when he rolled his eyes in mock exasperation, his patronising tone irritating the older mutant to no end "The same way the X-Men's did. Being the source of all the power, that man's location was akin to the Eye of a storm - his direct vicinity was shielded from his destructive abilities, but they spread out their effects over the rest of the world. But since our Master was merged with him to a point – a necessity for their efforts to work, the protection extended to here, because His physical self remained in the base. After all a confrontation would have only been counterproductive."

The former crusader scowled a bit "In your place, I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth." Mesmero gave him a half-smirk overflowing with superiority "I wouldn't dream of it." his tone then melting into seriousness, as a frown creased even further his wrinkled brow, since his colleague's information had just given him a hunch on the reason for the Dark Lord's continual absence from their sight for the past three days "I'd imagine He is brooding again…" To his surprise, Du Paris shook his head, smothering with some difficulty the emotions stirring in him at his mere thought of the one, who was always behind such a mood in Lord Apocalypse "Not this time, he has in fact begun the awakening process. Our team-mates are finally ready – and he needed a distraction anyways…"

The blue-haired man couldn't suppress a grimace at that last, recalling with frightening clearness the distraught, anger-fuelled state their Master had ended up in 72 hours ago, and its cause. And despite the immortal's success – which had returned to his chief follower his own peace of mind too, the latter still avoided remaining in the same place as the Dark One, lest said mutant take out on him his lingering wrath at having almost lost his most precious ones. Yet his companion – grasping that he had guessed correctly as to the situation, and having felt, however faintly, the other's apprehension, didn't miss to prey on it, asking indifferently, very aware he would hit a sore spot "So how did your latest exploit go? It sounds like our former Horseman's become quite the threat – I doubt Lord Apocalypse has let him run free."

Mesmero normally hated giving Exodus the chance to brag, but he also needed to be on top of information. And since he had been conspicuously left out of the details of that particular event (which to the old man glaringly felt like a deliberate snub on their Lord's part), there was no other way. For, the Egyptian mutant was known to always tackle swiftly anyone who presented a danger to him and his plans, but the old psychic wasn't brave enough to go straight to their Master for answers.

"He was taken out of our way alright – after all, his necessity was only temporary." was Du Paris' enigmatic explanation, yet if the narrow-eyed glare he was receiving was any indication, his companion wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. Still, he wasn't about to bow down to the latter's whims either, so the sole he added on was "Let's just say, he was distracted enough for me to be able to give him the opportunity to familiarise himself with a place he's never set foot in before, since only a full-fledged telepath can go there without help – or get out of it, if the occasion calls for that. And the Dark One has ensured that his stay there is much longer than usual – and if we're lucky, even permanent."

But just as Mesmero was preparing to snap back a rather nasty comment at the open contempt in his companion's address, the pair sensed a well-known, quite harsh pull at both their minds. And a certain immortal mutant's displeasure was painfully evident in his telepathic tone _'You were supposed to join me in Eye of Ages' chamber, when the awakening began – as psychics; I was expecting you to know it goes without saying. And make haste – for, when the process is complete, you have two more tasks to see to.'_ The pair he had called exchanged a glance - more than one query brimming in it, but they knew better than to question their Master, or make him wait – especially when he was already this much on edge…

* * *

It was the pain that woke him up – the abrupt, ravaging burst of agony of unimaginable proportions, which resonated through his entire being, shaking his – till then cataleptic, mind back into awareness. Only for him to be instead plunged into an equally horrific sensation of emptiness – as if a vital part of him had just been torn away, piece by piece…which would explain the ache… Nonetheless, he tried to at least move, succeeding in gingerly standing up from where he had lain collapsed until then, his senses - slowly coming into focus, hazy psyche progressively taking in his surroundings.

However, even as his eyes adjusted to the lack of any light around him, nothing changed – the sole he could see in all directions was still unfathomable darkness, a black void, empty but for his own presence, cold perplexity rapidly settling in his troubled thoughts. But in mere seconds (or was it hours?), everything began swiftly returning to him – the duel, Jean's and their baby's near-death, the utter miracle he had managed to perform, and the other reason behind its success beside his own powers…so this was what death felt like…

It would make sense, he mused; after all, he had already lost his time perception - everything blurred into a single period, any ability he might have had to tell how long it had been since that day – now all but erased. And yet, it somehow didn't fit…he could still sense his magnetism pulsing relentlessly within him, the coma having apparently restored his physical state. Besides, he had the inexplicable awareness that should he try, he'd be more than capable of using his power even here – whatever this place truly was.

He could also feel, with relieving clarity, the distinctive pull and unmatched strength of his bond with his scarlet-haired muse – and that both she and the baby were back to good health. In fact, this latter alone made it utterly irrelevant to him whether he had truly died, yet if there was a chance – however slim, that he had evaded the end, he was hell-bent on finding his way back to his loved ones. Because his children, his beloved, their team needed him…and he wasn't about to back down before anyone – even Apocalypse himself.

And that final thought seemed to as if lift a block of sorts from his whole self. For, the instant its full impact spread through his being, he could at last feel the rampant, characteristic sensation of his life-energy's unrivalled force, coursing within each element of him, in unmistakeable proof that he was still very much a part of the living. However, the matter of discovering his location's nature, and any possible way of leaving it, still stood firmly, and Erik didn't lose any time, setting about to explore the strange place he had found himself in.

It was certainly like nothing he had ever seen – there was clearly some kind of solid surface under him, or he would have been unable to lie on it before, nor walk or stand on his feet right now. Yet, reasoning that checking – even through flight, in each direction, if there were any walls as well might take too long, he settled for a different tactic. Calling up his powers, he let them envelop him in the radiant blue aura that heralded the manifestation of their complete deadly extent. His corona of light quickly expanded to its full scope, its outer layers detaching from the core, forming a giant wave of luminosity, which shot out in every possible direction.

When he witnessed the torrent of electromagnetism disappear into the void with break-neck velocity never to return, the metal-manipulator had his answer – the rays had been so polarised that they would reflect off any solid plane they met on their way. And given that they moved literally with the speed of light, their utter vanishing could mean only that the blackness around him held no barriers. Now all he had to do was find the right way – and he focused on his bond with Jean, reaching out to the one who completed him, knowing firmly that he would never be led astray… But instead, shock beyond imagination drowned him, when in the place of the burning, reviving caress of his Flare's mind, responding to and interlacing with his, the latter crashed into an unyielding barrier. A block not of their making – one that, after a rapid try, he realised cut her off from him completely…

And he suddenly grasped the reason behind both the infinite agony that had awoken him, and the undefeatable, relentless sensation of something of his very essence missing within him, that he – steadfastly intent on finding his way back, had pushed to the back of his mind. For, they swept him once again into their forceful, merciless grip, as he battled with their untamed might, struggling with every ounce of power he had to keep his rapidly slipping sanity. Yet ironically, it was a harsh, familiar tone, which echoed as if from the depths of his own mind, that managed to snap the Master of magnetism back into clear reason _'Do you see now what happens to those who cross me, when it comes to my Eternal Flame?'_

The silver-haired man clenched his fists, recognising the disembodied voice's owner on the spot, his teeth gritting in an attempt to stall his spiralling rage, in order to be able to better assess the situation – and gauge out his unseen adversary's intentions. "You…" Erik bit out, venom drenching his own words "I should have known…" before he dropped in caustically, bent on a full-scale provocation, as it was about time the cards were set on the table "So, **_I_** see you're still deluding yourself - why would she ever want someone, who employs such twisted ways of gaining one's attention? After all, they always backfire on you – I should know."

And true to his intent, Magneto could practically witness his unwanted interlocutor's sneer, the unhidden mockery in the latter's retort – a clear sign that his words had got to him _'You still dare consider that she belongs with you, or any mortal for that matter? Then you are more of a fool than I thought.'_ The magnetism-user – who had till then successfully kept his simmering temper at bay at the other's baiting, now had to call on each splinter of control he possessed not to let his mounting ache and anger get the better of him, resolved on not giving his foe the satisfaction. Still, the incredulity and plain disdain staining the pair of phrases only served to stir even further the hurting fragments of his slowly shattering soul.

And his situation wasn't helped at all, when the Dark One continued on the same note, pressing deeper into the progressively excruciating pain – a vibe of triumph ringing in his voice _'You may be more than a mortal, but when it comes to her that is glaringly not enough._ _For, do not tell me you have forgotten what happened that night when she forsook everything that is rightfully hers, for your pitiful survival. Or do I need to remind you how exactly **we** were able to preserve her life, that while Phoenix is Existence, I am her antithesis – the Negation of All That Is, and thus, like my original self, I hold no power over life-forces. _

_'And this is a rule with a single exception...'_ the blue-eyed mutant could nearly feel the cold brush of his rival's gloating on his skin _'The life-energies bonded to mine – a sole pair…just as they were meant to be… So, you see – you were not the only one who anchored them to life.'_ The overwhelming disbelief at what was just said, shook Magneto to the core and back, leaving him reeling from the impact, his sanity frantically pushing him to see it was more probably than not only a ruse. Yet, it was precisely the result the Dark One needed, not missing to add insult to injury _'Because before she even contemplated joining with you, she had already bonded with me. She is **my** mate as well, and it is **my** child she carries, although she refuses to acknowledge both…' _ And the sheer bluntness of Apocalypse's words cut sharply through every element of their addressee's being, their vicious blade twisting there several times, leaving in its wake a tormented, bleeding mess.

Still, Erik vehemently refused to believe their allusions, knowing that in their case, his adversary would say anything to push him over the edge. So, he resisted with the full, buried power of his inner self, focusing on those he cherished the most, dead-set on not surrendering, even if it took all out of him to ensure it. His interlocutor, however, wasn't about to give up either, having sensed the turmoil seething under the silver-haired man's surface, and more than resolved on not letting his prey slip away _'But not for much longer – as she is close to returning where she belongs…so thrillingly close… After all, you were never supposed to be able to become for her what I alone could ever be – you are an **anomaly,** a powerful worthy one, I would give you that, yet an exception still. And **I** am – and always will be **the rule**.' _

This last, though, pulled Magneto out of the depths of despair faster than a speeding comet, his renowned wits – back in their complete strength, while he let a smirk seep into his reply "Has no one ever told you that following the rules is no longer what it used to be?", his tone then shifting into complete seriousness "And it's not for us to decide anyway – it's Jean's choice, whether you like it or not." Yet, Apocalypse's retort hadn't lost its trademark superiority _'That is indeed so – but you would not be able to witness it, since you are bound to your current location perhaps even permanently.'_ Rage flowed like liquid fire within the metal-controller's veins at that, as he decided it was time he threw in a bait of his own "Do you fear a fair confrontation this much – or you just can't stomach one?"

But beneath the growing anger lacing his rival's words, there was also something else, which Erik couldn't place _'If it depended on me, you would already be rotting away, for you are too big of a dent in my plans! But your death would devastate her… So, I devised this "solution" instead – you would live, unable to interfere, neither with what I have in mind, nor with her returning to me. However, should you find your way out and decide to be an impediment again, consider my lenience forfeited!'_ Before the trapped Master of Magnetism was able to shoot back his own answer to that last, the Egyptian mutant's unseen presence had vanished. Yet, prior to letting it fade away, its owner didn't forget to use his own vast telepathy to vigorously reinforce the still only relatively small, but alarmingly growing, gnawing doubt, sown in his rival's very core by everything the immortal had said.

And leaving the silver-haired man to the progressively tightening, frozen grip of the same agony the Dark One himself had suffered from for as long as he could remember, he couldn't help musing that everything was going according to his plan. Apocalypse knew full-well that, regardless of how long it took him, the other man would do even the impossible to return to the woman they both would move worlds for. And when his nemesis succeeded, he was sure to stand once again in his way – after all, when it came to Phoenix, like in himself, the instinct to fight and protect was stronger than Magneto, not to mention his hatred towards the ancient immortal was too deeply rooted to suppress.

Even so, it would take quite the time for the metal-master to find his way…if he ever managed to. So he was going to be too late - their mutual lover would have already returned where she belonged. And Apocalypse would finally have the opportunity to eliminate the magnetism-wielding mutant for good, as by then, his fiery Soul herself wouldn't care less what happened to that insignificant mortal. Besides, the scarlet-eyed mutant had already infused the poisonous seeds of the inevitable through the cruel truths he had bombarded his rival with. He fought their spiralling effects with everything he had, temporarily stalling the inevitable, but it remained a battle he couldn't win.

For, the period he would spend trapped would be enough for these to slowly, though surely, destroy him from within, gradually stripping him of everything he stood to lose - his clear mind, their beloved, the child he thought his, the only other family he had left, his very self…and eventually, even his life. However, by the time things got that far, for Magneto death would actually have become a desired release.

Yes, everything was moving along more than smoothly indeed...but this time that characteristic, satisfying observation was about to play quite the dirty trick on its owner, having left him ignorant to what could mess up this part of his plans beyond repair. Because, the one who laughs last, laughs best... And back within the ostensibly inescapable blackness, through the clouding veils of his rising inner torment, a certain commander of the forces of magnetism let his lips curve into a small, triumphant smile...

* * *

… _She was dreaming…of blooming stars and unfurling galaxies, of feeling again, deep within her very veins, that characteristic, eternal sensation of Life – old, new and still non-existent, all spun together into its nexus, that was her self's essence. She basked freely in the sudden, though more than cherished sensation of finding herself far away from the mortal realm, surrounded by the black crystal of her true home…and by the undefeatably exhilarating, pyre-like embrace of her, once more whole, soul-mate…_

" _He has quite the grip!" the Twilight Master - literally aglow with parental pride and boundless warmth for their newborn son, remarked mirthfully to his beloved, at the rather hard pull of their child's tiny fist closed on one of his father's fingers that had been caressing his small cheek. Scarlet ardently devoured emerald, while he softly placed their baby in Phoenix's arms, then drawing her lithe form into his solid chest - indestructible bliss pulsing within their every fragment, as they simply melted into each other._

_And the new mother finally let herself drown in the infinite, unique comfort that sole her lover gave her, as she cradled their child, brushing gently his already growing jet-black hair. Tiny dark lips cooed, while small, brilliant-green orbs peered up at her intelligently, before giving in to the near-constant drowsiness usual for a newborn. This was their baby, their little black flame, their treasured incarnation of both their own bond and its power – one, that had defied the Universe itself. They had him…and each other - and they needed nothing more to be finally, indestructibly complete…_

_Her immortal lover's strong hand gently turned her cheek to face him, their lips craving that unmatched, flame-born contact that was theirs alone, his sweltering touch conveying what he couldn't express verbally – the full, unparalleled fervour of the sweeping firestorm that burned life itself within him. It was a veritable explosion of feeling, so all-consuming that Phoenix abruptly had to force her lungs to inhale much needed air. Yet, her yearning gaze locked not with Ten-Nar's torrid scarlet, but with her real-life mate's deep blue that reflected the same emotions as her long-lost Twilight's, her hand still reaching unstoppably to him…_

_But instead, she sensed herself violently torn from his arms, an invisible otherworldly force ramming them into the opposite walls of the dark crystal room. Clutching her softly crying son instinctively to her – the impact having awoken him more than viciously, the young woman struggled desperately to calm him, her mind soothingly embracing his own, glad beyond measure he was unharmed. Yet at that same moment, she felt suddenly as if something had been ripped away from her very soul, pain like nothing she had ever experienced before conquered her whole, every single splinter of hers crying out in immense agony. She tried to smother it and concentrate on determining her lover's state, however when her ache-glazed eyes whirled to where he'd been thrown, she was so horrified her voice died in her throat._

_For, the instant he had hit the other wall, the black crystal had seemingly liquefied on impact, morphing into a mass of swirling darkness that erupted around his fallen body, scurrying to engulf him within its fathomless folds. Phoenix reached out with her powers without delay, pouring all their might into a single, frantic attempt to pull him out of the closing trap, but the black void moved lightning-fast, swallowing the silver-haired man in a breath, before melting back into a solid surface. And she was literally sinking in the sudden feeling that a part of her had been shut down - all her efforts to reach her bond-mate through their connection were met as if by an impenetrable wall, a scream of chilling torment escaping her lips…_

"Erik!" she jolted bolt-upright into lucidity, her eyes snapping open to a blur of white, which then gradually came into focus, until Jean recognised with a startle the walls and equipment of the infirmary, her tired mind - still reeling from that semi-nightmare. And it had akin to unlocked a floodgate, the full recollection of what had happened on the improvised battlefield – the terrifying sensation of her unborn son dying because she had failed to protect herself, now crashed back on her like a ton of solid iron.

On first impulse she hugged her abdomen, concentrating immediately on her link with her baby, a mere heartbeat later sighing in relief, the steady thumps of his own little heart and the calming caress of his unhurt mind making all her searing worry dissolve in a blink. However, its place was instantly snatched by equally scorching anxiety for the fate of her silver-haired lover, before, almost immediately; she sensed he was close by, and thankfully alive. "It was just a dream," she muttered to herself, striving to slow down her racing pulse, and forcefully chasing away the nagging, inexplicable feeling of dire loss "nothing but a dream – and he's here, he's alright!" piercing guilt for having endangered both him and her baby, by her own unforgiveable carelessness, was mounting in her heart regardless.

For, she was well-aware of the proverbial deal with the devil he had had to make, having herself closely experienced every part of its unfolding, praying frenetically that it wouldn't end up as it was supposed to. Since, no one, not even somebody of Magneto's calibre and power, could channel the Lord of Twilight's very essence and survive it – an outcome, shared by all those who had been her hosts throughout time… Even so, he had done it…knowing what would happen no less, and still he hadn't hesitated in the slightest.

Tears of bitter remorse clogged her throat, as she gingerly climbed off her bed, sauntering over to the one his comatose form lay on, considerable relief overtaking her senses at the sheer feeling of his vitals being mercifully at the normal levels. "I don't deserve you at all…" she whispered, her small hand lost in his much larger, seemingly lifeless one, hating seeing him like this, and knowing – to her worst dismay, no one else was at fault but herself "I only hope one day you could forgive me…"

However, to her growing horror, there was none of the familiar reaching out and entwining of his, even if unconscious mind, with hers – an action, that had become near-instinctive for them, ever since their bonding… And the frightening stillness of her beloved, even in his coma-provoked state, coupled with the equally nightmarish ending of her most recent, sleep-induced vision, rapidly drove Jean to the worst conclusion. But it couldn't be…it was, after all, simply another, anxiety-born dream…though, deep within her very core, she already knew better than to not listen to her dreams when they were about those she cared for.

Still, composed resolve took over, pushing down her heart-stopping worry, while she focused on the sole means to find out the truth, bone-chilling terror turning the blood in her veins to ice, as their bond told her exactly what she feared the most. And she nearly collapsed on her abandoned bed, the previously suppressed pain, and the, bypassed in the overwhelming aftermath of both of their brush with death, feeling of having been stripped of a part of her very essence, now invading her being again full-force. Nonetheless, she sensed a pair of warm hands carefully enveloping her slumped figure into the familiar, motherly embrace of their doctor, who had literally flown in, not a moment ago.

Moira, whose own concern was now spiralling out of control, frantically tried to alleviate that of her fellow redhead - one hand stroking her hair calmingly, the other tracing gentle circles on her lower back "Jeannie, talk to me, lass – don't shut yourself inside, that's the worst you could do now, for both you and your youngling!" The mention of her baby's wellbeing did have the desired effect, and instead, Phoenix was shocked straight back to her senses, her mind - as impossibly alert and clear as if she were in battle, while she quickly ascertained her child wasn't harmed by all the stress. But the broken whisper that was her voice, when she finally spoke echoed plainly the stream of ache, gushing beneath her fragile strength of will "Erik…he's imprisoned into the very depths of his own mind – from where he can't escape, since he's not a proper telepath, despite his latent abilities…"

She paused at the astonishment that had conquered her friend's whole air at that revelation, as the latter exclaimed quietly, the two exchanging silent comprehension "So, that's why I was getting no readings on his higher brain functions…there is no activity to speak of, because, for all that's worth, he virtually isn't there…" The Scottish woman's unasked question hung in the air between them, and Jean - the pain within overcoming her briefly, before she regained her strength, went on - her gaze darkening "Apocalypse…because of my almost-flight on Genosha, he now knows that my bond with him can block the one I have with Erik - that their life-forces in a way cancel each other out, when it comes to my connection with. So now, a piece of his original essence – of his deepest Darkness, forms a practically insuperable barrier around where Silver's locked away, also in effect cutting off the conscious part of our bond.

"I can still feel his state, and I'm sure he's able to sense mine, but we can't reach each other." The young woman grit her teeth in frustration and fury – that latter directed at herself, the choking guilt over her lover's condition catching with her once more, drowning her within its all-consuming, black desperation "And as I am right now – without my full powers, I can't destroy the block, nor free him without harming him, since it's too tightly interwoven with his own mind, because of his earlier merging with the Dark One…which is all my bloody fault!" However, it wasn't long before a very different sentiment took over the psychic, the fire that had burst within her eyes now freezing solid under the iciness of her decision "But I have the solution already – one, I was going to implement that very same day…"

The doctor – till then driven into pensive silence by the sheer force of her friend's revelations, only continuing her placating ministrations on said woman, finally spoke – a pleading vibe exploding in her voice "I know what that one entails…and regretfully, there's no way of deterring you. But promise me, my daughter, promise you'll be careful," she eyed her patient meaningfully "and that you won't fight what you know **_you_** can't dissuade!" And Moira was visibly pleased that Jean had easily grasped the connotation of that last, the silent tightening of the latter's arms around her mother figure being her sole, more than clear reply…at which, the older woman couldn't help a smile, steering her companion to happier matters "Now, I have two young men who have been haunting the anteroom for nearly 72 hours, worried out of their wits – and who I had to practically threaten into getting some sleep.

"They're already fidgeting in their shoes, lass – I nearly stapled them to the walls, to stop them from rushing in with me, when they sensed you woke up. And I better send them in, before they start a riot – separately, so they won't kill each other." The psychic chuckled "At least, they're both still alive and unharmed – there must be some hope left for those two." before she found herself exclaiming "Did you say **_72 hours_**? I've been out for **_that_** long!" shock painting itself in her gaze on her addressee's sheepish nod, before the latter confirmed "I'm afraid so – half the Mansion's been camping outside, waiting for news on you two..."

Jean's eyes, though, were serious "You better not keep them in the dark anymore…" her look fell, a heavy air of guilt enveloping her mercilessly "Especially, Wanda and Pietro – they must be told...but I don't even know how to face them, when he's like this because of me…" Moira squeezed her hand reassuringly "Leave that to me, dear – you focus on getting more rest." and despite herself, her patient complied, aware that respite was exactly what her unborn needed the most, and that all was going to be for naught if she wasn't in top condition. Though, something oddly elusive still tugged at the periphery of her thoughts – forgotten perhaps due to her coma, yet she let it slide for now, confident she'd recall soon enough.

The doctor, on the other hand, was relieved beyond words that the young psychic hadn't caught onto the several times she had just about let her own agitation spill into her every gesture and glance. For, she was torn - her guilt for hiding this from the woman she considered her own child, battling fiercely with the equally powerful sensation that she was doing better in sparing the latter the further pain and anxiety, especially in her condition. So, as she went to call in their sons, Moira couldn't be more grateful to luck that Jean hadn't noticed the part of the infirmary, where a dark, almost black curtain glaringly hid half of another, still unknown to her, tragedy. And that she hadn't seen the gore-covered deformed pieces of an adamantium skeleton, formerly belonging to a certain feral mutant who had vanished without even the slightest trace, which lay several beds away…

* * *

There was a distinct, somewhat cutting chill in the night air – unlike all the previous times she had taken to the Mansion's roof, drawn there by her odd fondness of the feeling of no walls or restrictions of any kind, particularly man-made, that her once-infinite freedom had born. But perhaps, before she simply hadn't noticed it…not from within the tantalising folds of the consuming warmth radiating from the tall man, with locks of brilliant halo-like silver-white, in whose arms she had always lost herself…until now. His simple presence infallibly enticed her into the deepest, most blissful oblivion – a mutual experience that each time sent them soaring through heights, which solely they could reach, both - captive in the waves of the undying elation bursting forth from their mere contact…

She had to clamp her hand on her lips to stop an excruciating sob from escaping into the night, keeping its existence to herself only. Nonetheless, its silent force made her, albeit entirely healed and restored, body shake, as there were wounds that nothing could erase…except him…the one, that everything around her seemingly conspired to ensure she couldn't have. Goodness, she hadn't even thought possible that someone could miss another so much, that it left them incapable of forcing their own self to live! To be so close to him, able to feel his very life-force interlaced with hers as if they were one, and to know he couldn't sense her touch, so close…and in reality, farther than she could ever bear.

In fact, had it not been for her baby, and the glaring, life-giving hope to return her blue-eyed lover back from his forced coma, she would have taken the veritable plunge into madness, faster than anything else she had been through so far could have ever caused her to. But it would be over soon, she pondered, her eyes – frozen like the wind sweeping up her vibrant scarlet tresses, now narrowing in a cold reflection of what swirled vehemently in her indomitable mind… She had to embark on what she couldn't have done that horrid day since she had been too far beyond the brink of consciousness, yet which was long overdue. And when the last barrier dissolved under the sweeping gush of her will, she'd once more wield the full powers of Creation, finally able to truly protect all she held close to her heart.

Even if for this she had to confront, in the worst possible way, the other man, to whom she was just as completely, eternally bound, albeit she might very well have to annihilate a part of her own soul in the process. But she had to, and **_would_** put an end - to the threat he posed, and to their days as his puppets who could suffer, twist and die at his whim. Because he didn't understand that, while she herself wasn't a pawn or a participant in any of his schemes, she was still more than connected to many others caught in them, every single one of whom didn't merit the pain at all, despite him seeing them solely as fickle, selfishly ignorant mortals. Nor did he comprehend that as result, though he didn't hurt **_her,_** for as long as he attacked those close to her the results would be the same.

But she swore to the very depths of her being, that before the end she would help him **_see_** , and in spite of what she would have to face in the process, she'd do even the impossible to turn him back from the path of desolation he had set upon. As, no matter how self-devastating or slim, she just couldn't help tightening her grip on that folly hope that she would still be able to make a difference, that he'd listen…and would in the end choose Life… "Ten-Nar…" she breathed to the harsh caresses of the night, yet more to herself than really calling to him "Please, my dark love, don't do this…don't force my hand into destroying us both…"

However, the stern, whip-like voice of her focus swiftly shook the telepath out of the morbid thoughts, reminding her that, whatever the case, at the present moment it was no use dwelling on possibilities. Instead, Jean found herself almost immediately concentrating on the mechanics of the plan she had drawn together three days ago, silently going over the details, particularly anyone else's involvement in the whole mess, which ideally would have been none. But reality was sadly not so forgiving, and despite how much she hated to drag others than herself in the scheme, it would inevitably become necessary at one point.

As per their agreement, Moira was going to brief the rest of the team when the time came. Still, there was a pair who couldn't benefit from that, and had to be at least warned of what was approaching – a task, she took on herself, since it was better to be done in person, from the one who was most familiar with the situation. Yet, regardless of knowing that Erik would be well taken care of in their doctor's more than capable hands, and those of one of the most powerful psychics on the planet, the sheer sliver of a thought of physically separating from her bond-mate caused her to writhe in agony. Nonetheless, she had no other choice but to grit her teeth and proceed as planned – for everyone's, especially her lover's sake.

At least, she already had several pretty good clues as to what the Dark One's designs centred on – all the dreams she had began having lately about their old home pointed more than clearly that it was the key to the rest. A tentative smile slowly crossed her cold lips – at present, there was only one available way of getting there, and she couldn't think of a more fitting place where to take the final step to her completion. Where it began, it would also end…but the thrilling promise woven within that single musing did nothing to erase the hurt accumulated in her already torn inner being.

Because its realisation came at perhaps too high a price, leaving her to wonder whether she would ever see them again as they had been, every single encounter from earlier now flashing before her in achingly vivid detail, as if to further torment her… Yet out of all, facing Erik's twins had left the deepest imprint on her, since it had been what Phoenix had dreaded the most. For, despite the implicit closeness between them, she had been nearly certain it wouldn't be enough against what she had – or rather hadn't, done for the man they had began slowly accepting as their father. But, luckily for her already distressed self, the two had once more proved they were always full of surprises…

 _-She had felt rather than seen them enter and approach her, and she braced herself, anticipating at the very least cold glares brimming with silent accusation, which would bleed into sharp resentment, permeating their whole air. Because she could fix what had happened, but she still deserved everything they would throw her way for letting it ensue in the first place… She couldn't even look them in the eye…_ _However, when she finally mustered the strength for that, her every ounce of willpower steeling her posture in the face of their reaction, it was a pair of highly concerned gazes that met her own, remorse-filled one. And suddenly, for a seemingly eternal moment, she felt it impossible to breathe, as that simple occurrence froze her right where she stood. For, the worry had been not only for the lifeless-looking man, whose hand she had been clutching for the past several hours like someone drowning did their only salvation, but also for herself…_

_Yet, before she could find any response of her own to that startling, underserved gesture, she was stopped short in her mental tracks, as Wanda spoke in a decidedly amiable manner, the tone of her equally good-natured warning nonetheless bearing no objections "Don't even **think** of blaming yourself, Red! Moira and Jono already told us everything about how and why. Besides, we aren't children anymore, and nor are we blind – you laid your life on the line for him that day, and with what's happening between you two it's no surprise he returned the gesture. You're good for him, Jean, I daresay you're actually the best thing that's happened to him in the last twenty years, whether he's realised it yet or not- and for all his genius, he could be pretty thick sometimes." _

_Phoenix was about to protest, not daring to believe they could forgive her…until not even a second later, she was left dangerously close to speechless, when Pietro added – the same sentiments as his sister's coursing ardently through a gaze, so achingly alike to her beloved's "I've known him for a long time – and he's not one to easily let himself feel something like this, nor to actually pursue it and open up completely...until you entered." A warm smile brushed the speedster's lips "Wanda's right – you're good for him, you've coaxed the human in him out into the light, and we can finally, really try being a family..."_

_However, the witch literally floored the other two by drawing the telepath into a tight hug, a far-away smile infusing her whole countenance with light, as she whispered for just the other woman to hear "I myself would never judge either of you - not when I'd do in a heartbeat the very same for my own special one." She then released the redhead, before remarking, utter abandon stealing into her, still barely audible, tone "Because I know what it's like – to be bonded with him like this…and I can't thank you enough for helping me and John discover something so incredible…" The pair then jointly caught their friend's tentative gaze with their own earnest ones, the rock-solid trust saturating their folds made the fire-mistress unable to stiffen the gripping sensation that everything was going to be fine after all…-_

Yet now, several hours later, in the very face of her choice's potential outcomes, said solitary dweller of the Mansion's roof wasn't so sure anymore. And almost instinctively, she found her voice shakily repeating out loud the mantra already streaming through her whole being, and which had become the source of her much needed strength to, even if only temporarily, let go "This is the sole way…the best course of action – for everyone involved." Her tone dropped to a hardly noticeable whisper caught in the icy breeze "And they believe in me…"

However, completely out of the blue – since, tossed in her mind's depths, she hadn't felt its owner's presence, a mental voice she'd know anywhere put in firmly, seemingly having caught her words _'But that doesn't mean **we** would ever let you do this alone – and don't you dare protest!' _ And one swift turn later, her conclusions were only cemented, as there they stood – their silhouettes outlined by the faint glow of her barely released fiery aura, stances rigid with readiness, their gazes literally blazing with their already burgeoning powers. Before Jean could put in anything in reply, a second, equally familiar, telepathic voice joined the first, mirroring to the last element the latter's frame of mind _'Everything is prepared – you simply need to say the word!'_ And all the young woman was able to muster was a silent 'thank you' addressed to both her companions, her whole heart - poured into that simple phrase, a stream of pure delight saturating its every letter.

Because, earlier today in the med bay, in order to avoid a full-blown fight over who gets to enter first, in the end they had gone in together, only to engage in a glowering match, that gave a whole new definition to a murderous glare, from either side of her bed. Thankfully, they had kept it solely at staring, which suggested they would be someday able to manage to work things out. And seemingly, her prayers for that to happen sooner rather than never had been answered. For, there were no more childish antics exchanged, the pair before her now exuding the concrete decision to work together – even if only for her sake…but it was a start.

However, a mere breath later, the reality of what she was about to do once more crashed mercilessly on her shoulders – this was her path, which she had to walk alone, her danger to bear…and it wasn't fair to them. But, she contemplated with a knowing smirk, there was also the fact that it would be easier to reverse Time itself, than talk or threaten these two out of what they had set their minds upon already – as it seemed, her tenacity was infallibly passed on, regardless of the lack of blood relations. So instead, she settled for a compromise, her flaming eyes locking consecutively with each of theirs – the voice of her psyche wavering only slightly, though heavy with emotion _'I accept… But when we reach the threshold that leads beyond this world, you'd stop there, and would let me go alone.'_

Despite the insistence in her request, she had expected fervent objections, accusations of lack of trust in their ability, or at least a good deal of sulking. Yet, her growing hopes for them now truly escalated, when all that met her request were two heartfelt vows to do exactly as she'd asked. And she couldn't help her silent pride in them, a full-fledged smile at last lighting up her whole self, while, a moment later, the trio soundlessly melted into the night, an immortal firebird long-stirred from her slumber at last following the call of her beloved Darkness. Because not everything was really lost…all she needed to do was have faith – in the two men who held her heart, in her bonds with each of them…but especially, in herself and in the boundless, all-reaching force of her Fire…


	20. Phoenix Rising Part II: String Beyond Perception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback
> 
> 'Telepathy'
> 
> __________________________________

Chapter 19: Phoenix Rising – Part II: Strings Beyond Perception

It attacked at dawn, descending without the slightest warning over the entire Institute, only to permeate every element of its very foundations, as students of all ages exchanged hurried whispers progressively saturated with fear of what was to come in the face of such a truth. Normally, behaviour like that would have been easily dismissed by the rest as simply rumours spread in hushed voices amongst curious children, forced into guessing about something judged too dire for them to assimilate to be told right out. But as much as all of the Mansion's inhabitants had wished it to have been exactly that, no one was this lucky. Because even the instructors could no longer hide the alarming soaring of their own anxiety, prompted by the way too quick realisation that things had just taken one of the worst turns possible.

And before they could have stopped it, the almost ominous in their contents facts had found themselves spreading like wildfire, rushing through corridors, along walls and within sinking souls, branding there a single, nearly cataclysmic word…gone… As within the space of barely four days they had lost so many of their own – people they had shared every thick and thin with, who were practically their family… Now all that remained was the more than perceptible void these had left behind, and the chilling sensation of their close-knit group being little by little torn asunder.

For, it wasn't uncommon for the adult team to suffer battle injuries or strange circumstances on a regular basis, yet even so, the gravity and number of these occurrences in such a short time-span had long traversed the boundary of what was accepted as the norm. In fact, to the older students, who sole recalled it, this horrifyingly seemed like a repeat of the tragedy from three years ago…though, it was at least a small comfort that this time there were no deaths. Still, the facts stared right back at them mercilessly – an eerie disappearance, whilst the one who held all the clues to its unravelling lay virtually frozen in time in the infirmary, the only signs that he still lived in some way being his steady heartbeat and lung activity. And the female co-leader of the X-Men had vanished under the shroud of the night, mere half a day after her own awakening, following a close to surreal resuscitation.

However, it was the simultaneous evaporation of two of the student body, which had caused a distressingly growing number of the Institute's mutants to begin regarding this array of misfortunes as a curse of some sort, brought onto them by the wrath of a Power unknown. Yet, solely the grown-ups were privy that they had indeed angered one who claimed to be a deity in his own right, and whose fury was potent enough to ensure their more than painful destruction – and by the looks of it he had already began. But as their luck would have it – and like they had already been forced by life to learn, when it came to their chosen mission things were **_never_** as simple or as clear-cut as they would have wished.

So, the participants in the emergency meeting Professor X had called the very moment it had become evident the Mansion was three more mutants short, found themselves progressively stripped of both words and wits in the face of everything it was revealing. What had really happened to Erik had come first – when, following her younger friend's request, Moira with the aid of the Maximoff twins relayed all, which Phoenix and Chamber had disclosed to them the day before. And if the slack-jawed expressions left in their explanation's wake were any sign, what was said had definitely not been even remotely amongst the expected.

Yet, this bit of information was apparently what they needed for the picture to finally start making sense, as abruptly, the cause behind Xavier's inability to reach into Magneto's mind, and the reasons for Jean's as well as the boys' flight quickly cleared. But the hope, for both the runaway three and the magnetism-master, this gave a swift rise to, was just as quickly clouded by a myriad of unanswered questions swarming the gathered group's thoughts. And Avalanche was the first to voice these, a hefty dose of confusion seeping in his tone "I still don't get it - why would Apocalypse first help Magneto, and then do this to him…?" However, to those who had witnessed first-hand the true extent of said metal-manipulator's power – and who were left stunned for days on end as a result, it wasn't hard to figure out the immortal Egyptian's reasons for such a manoeuvre.

"A mutant of the Dark One's rank can't have missed the veritable explosion of energy that vas released then," Kurt remarked at the brunet man's query, clenching his fists - fangs barred "and must have realised vhat this new development vould mean to his plans. So, he simply profited from the situation to get rid of a vorthy adversary – one who, vith vhat ve saw and vhat they said on the news, could perhaps take Him on successfully this time around." His mention of a 'new development', however, prompted Xavier to divulge that the same morning, after extensive checks Beast had discovered Magneto's enhanced ability-level had very probably not been a recent thing at all.

"And in the light of everything," the male telepath uttered contemplatively "I reckon that, this was in reality simply a very well-kept secret between him and Jean." slight irritation at having been kept out of something like this marring his tone. Thunderbird found himself nodding at the psychic's deduction "True that - he never showed so much as the barest hint at possessing such might during team-training or classes, and all his other sessions were one-on-one's with her." The strain was evident in the deepening lines on Xavier's brow, his voice shaking a tad with hardly restrained anxiety, as he finished "But every single scrap of material displaying what had happened in those latter has been erased so masterfully, that not even Hank, with his extensive experience in the field, would be able to reconstruct them."

This revelation sent the entire room but Moira – who had been guessing correctly as to these occurrences, mentally staggering from the impact. However, with what had been exposed earlier on, thirteen pairs of eyes soon locked together in collective realisation – it had been meant as protection… But in the wake of Wolverine's provocation, the magnetism-wielder had blown it – not to mention his voluntary acceptance of Apocalypse's aid, as he would have fought against it to the end had it been possession. The question, though, still stood – why…?

And it didn't take long for Sunfire to voice it, yet to their even greater blow; the reply came from none other than Vulcan, who had been permitted to join the meeting after much convincing on his part "Being at Omega-level, my abilities allow me to 'read' energy patterns – particularly in mutants with powers similar to mine. Magneto, as you guys call him, is an elemental-type, but with such a tremendous energy signature he's bordering on psionic, though his abilities' efficiency remains dependent on his body's condition. However, he'd been suppressing the bulk of his full power for quite a long while; so, now using the remainder he keeps on the surface drains him much faster than it would've otherwise."

This caused Kurt to eye the youngest Summers thoughtfully, observing aloud "It vould definitely explain vhy in the NSA he almost dissolved into molecules." The black-eyed energy-controller cast him a silent look of affirmation, then adding "When he releases more than half of the entirety of his power in a series of offensive moves, it still exhausts him, owing to the forced disuse he had put its majority in – which is exactly what happened back then, thus he absolutely needed the outside 'recharge' to save the redhead." Xavier, meanwhile, tapped his fingers on his armrest pensively – with all the recently discovered information, it seemed the circle was finally closing around the three main players…just like Destiny had warned. And despite his and the others' burning reluctance to leave this to only the said triad's choices and to chance, he was nonetheless aware that 'outsiders' were allowed only minimal intrusion – for the sake of all in existence.

So, he took upon himself to quickly assure a near-frantic Storm – and their no less worried companions, that he'd continue monitoring the runaway trio's movements. As, though they obviously didn't wish to be found – and the red-haired psychic leading them had been taught by the two best in the craft how to cover their traces, after all they'd sooner or later use their powers. And while Jean was able to hide even from Cerebro, the youngsters weren't that skilled yet, so a tracking was possible. When it came to Wolverine, however, the male telepath swept his eyes over the gathering, uncharacteristic defeat marring his words "I tried tracing Logan's location almost immediately after he was swallowed by that tunnel, and it shouldn't have been a problem, given the severity of his injuries and the need to use his healing factor for much longer than normal. But instead, I was met with a complete blank – and an identical result when I tried a mental probe…"

A taken aback Sunfire managed to blurt out "He's not dead, is he?" and to his and everyone else's relief, his addressee shook his head "I would have felt his passing… So, that leaves that he's either been sent an extremely vast distance away or…" Yet, it was Avalanche who interjected "He's behind a shield similar to Apocalypse's antimatter…" Amanda gasped horrified, recalling all too clearly what the Egyptian was capable of, but unable to keep in the speculation that had been forming in her mind "According to Jono, the two of them were like a single entity - could the Dark One have perhaps used Magneto's powers to send Logan somewhere **_He_** wished?" But prior to anyone managing to even try refuting verbally the merciless conclusion forming at this, a quite enthusiastic Gabriel offered unexpectedly "Wherever he may be, he still got sucked in a wormhole, so I say we raid Eric the Red's outpost, and get our hands on some of the Shi'ar tracers. They're specifically designed to deal with emergencies of someone getting lost mid-way, and they could cover any distance."

Boom-Boom, who like the rest of the Brotherhood hadn't been present during that incident, stared at him bemused "Come again? What exactly is a wormhole!" the remainder of her team mirroring her expression. Vulcan scrunched his brow at her "A traversable tunnel, connecting two points in space by skewering its very fabric – exactly what Magneto formed four days ago." Beast, for his part, rubbed his chin, commenting eagerly "I have heard of mutants with such powers – but these were exclusive, and the wormholes never surpassed a light-year in span. Though, with his command over electromagnetism – whose spectre, as I recall Jean pointing out to me at one time, is closest to the energy that the fibres building the fabric of Space are formed from; he might well have reached way beyond that. Truly fascinating!"

The black-haired Summers shrugged "Trust me - after seeing it on a daily basis, it soon gets old. All the long-term detainees at the Colony – yours truly too, were responsible for any repairs, so we were trained as maintenance/support personnel, which necessarily included a pretty detailed knowledge of how all the techs work. And with what I learned because of that, I managed to escape the place once…" a fairly cold frown pierced his brow, his eyes darkening "Though, instead of in freedom, the blasted wormhole I used landed me straight in the midst of the Starjammers – from the proverbial frying pan into equally as hot a spot."

Xavier, who like the rest was mulling over the pros and cons of Gabriel's suggestion, now fixed said mutant with a slightly reproachful look, a blind precognitive's warning from not so long ago – now nothing more than a faint distant echo in his mind, as he spoke "I understand your sentiments, Vulcan, but I must tell you we do not operate this way." which earned the older man a somewhat murderous look from his addressee "However, you're also correct – their technological advancements would be useful to us in finding Logan, since, to our knowledge, no one on Earth has managed to discover as of yet a way to trace his location in such a case. **_But_** I consider that we should actually **_ask_** them for their help, instead of stealing from them - I doubt it would benefit anyone."

The energy-controller gave him a sarcastic smirk "Good luck with that! I wouldn't bother with manners – the Emperor's a lunatic, and his sisters, though clinically of sound mind, aren't any better. Deathbird has **_severe_** delusions of grandeur, and Lilandra's a master-schemer, who doesn't give a damn about the 'lesser races' as these monsters call humans and several others. Plus, she has too close ties with the Imperial Guard – a bunch I'd never want to mingle with, 'cause they're the worst combo you can get – powerful and literally brainwashed with misguided loyalty nonsense. Of course, you already know just how **_helpful_** Eric the Red is."

And by a turn of the wheels of fate, it was in that same moment, that their red-haired doctor - dead-set on not letting what had haunted her for nearly three years go unexamined, chose to state firmly, crossing her arms in a gesture of defiance "Gabriel's right, we have to fight for what we seek, because if we place ourselves at their mercy, we'd be going straight to the slaughter – and by our own will no less." Seeing how almost all of the present agreed to one extent or another with her view on the matter, Xavier felt compelled to voice his protest "Then what do you propose, Moira – follow Vulcan's plan, and get killed that way instead? Diplomacy has always been the best policy." The steely glint in her eyes, however, spoke differently, as she put in icily – sick of hiding how she felt about this "Not when the man who proposes it has been taking dream-advice from that same Lilandra, as it turns out – and we all know what became of that! With such results, I highly doubt her intentions towards us are anything even remotely close to magnanimous! Besides, none of our other telepaths trusted you with their thoughts anymore, ever since you fell under that woman's thrall. Or you too would have known what my son and Jean's caught on the day of the duel – that Logan's rage had been amplified into killing by psychic suggestion…and the traces left were the same as those already found in you – **_alien_** ones, Charles!"

Tension-loaded silence had enveloped the room, swelling immensely with every word that fell off Moira's lips, and the numerous more than disturbing connotations each fact contained. And the unenviable task of breaking it had fallen on Pyro, who had just recalled something – only to cement the dread already flooding his stunned companions' selves "If the Wolverine was manipulated by these Shi'ar into attacking the old boss and blowing the cover on his powers, leaving him ripe for Apocalypse to grab, then maybe they're connected – working together even. From what Gabriel said 'bout 'em, all three of their leaders sound like the type who'd ally even with the Dark One, if it floats their boat."

From the seat next to him, Wanda's blue gaze narrowed appraisingly at the Institute's Headmaster, whilst she added "Or these alien guys were targeting a specific person – since, even if pretty blind, Logan's wrath was directed only at father, and no one else was touched but him…and Jean. This Lilandra is acting as distraction of some sort – poisoning your mind into being her puppet… either to stop you from interfering, or for the leverage of having you on her side. And if you can't block her influence, you have to be naturally susceptible to it, which fact she obviously knows, if she'd been coming back for three years."

Both her addressee and the whole group shivered more or less visibly at that, progressively coming to grasp the black haired woman's pretty sound logic, yet Vulcan shook his head "They can't have anything to do with this Apocalypse – if he's truly trying to shake the Universe big time, they'd be against him from the start." A snort accompanied his next words "These guys think they've been appointed the official guards of cosmic peace – talk about a huge ego!", then though, he frowned "Besides, I doubt they even know Magneto and Phoenix exist. If this 'influencing' has indeed been going on so long, and the Shi'ar considered those two a threat, they'd be dead already – swiftness is one of the bastards' best qualities.

"Plus, Shakari would have been aware for sure, with him being one of the top officers, but nothing like that was ever heard in the Colony. My bet is they do have their own agenda – but which one of the Terror Siblings is behind it, and why on Earth they want to mix us in their mess is beyond me." And Pietro couldn't help muttering through gritted teeth what was quickly becoming a commonly agreed-on course of action "That's exactly what we should also strive to find out – when we break into that place to snatch a tracer." he exchanged meaningful looks with the remainder of the Brotherhood, before Lance nodded back towards Gabriel, a highly pleased smirk creasing his lips "I agree with your plan – count us in."

Storm as well, after a long moment of thought over what she had previously been considering in silence, sent an approving gaze to the youngest Summers "With the two official commanders gone, as the temporary acting leader of the X-Men I concur – we have no better, or actually other option for the time being, and it's highly unlikely there'd be any soon enough. Whether we like it or not, this is our only chance." a gesture, that made the male telepath to her right sigh in what sounded like frustration, while his scarlet-haired lover grinned in unhidden satisfaction. "But we'll have to go over the exact details, and all you know about the base's battle capabilities, manpower, security and defence means.

"Besides, we'll need time to ready the jet for space flight – I believe, Magneto had already been developing the technology for that." she added, referring to what Kurt, Neal and the Brotherhood had dropped in a talk from a couple of days ago. "And I will gladly help in that latter." Beast offered, impatient to see what the silver-haired man had come up with, since he had always admired their, now former, adversary's scientific genius. The Professor, realising he was outnumbered, and that they weren't going to listen to any objections he had anyways, closed his eyes for a brief instant in an expression of concession, under which there seemed to rage quite the internal struggle, then saying aloud "It's decided…"

His serious gaze swept over every mutant who was going to participate in the operation, meaning business "But I expect to hear the full strategy before you set off, as well as from you to keep in constant touch with the Mansion during the raid! Gabriel," he addressed the black-eyed energy-controller "I know that, whatever I say, you will join in this venture, yet you have to remember that this a team – and as such, we follow certain rules, which, I am sure, Storm will be more than happy to acquaint you with." Begrudgingly, said man nodded – never receptive of orders or restraints of any kind, but aware that this was a price he was more than willing to pay for what he had in mind…

Before Xavier could finish his thought, Moira's pager beeped several times, and her younger companions shared another batch of confused looks, privy that this meant something was happening with a patient in the med-bay. But any response to this event died in their throats at the sombre looks that met them from within the doctor's and psychic's suddenly dulled eyes, the former putting in a raspy voice "There is something else you must know as well…"…

* * *

Almost 24 hours ago…

_The spacious room was once more dark, with every single curtain drawn together, and if it weren't for her trained vision she would have never made out the faint outline of a sitting figure on the large canopy bed - back propped on the pillows, and eyes staring somewhere she seemingly couldn't reach. In fact, with the lack of even the slightest sliver of sunlight, despite the morning hour, the place gave out the impression of a tomb – a crypt, inhabited by its own brand of a living dead, or rather someone who had given up on life altogether. And this line of contemplation, though nearly inescapable in the last few days, was like a whole string of kunai straight in her heart, carving out the reason for her pain._

_He was so close, frozen in his now usual spot, several strides more and when she sat on their bed she could touch him…But ironically enough, he might as well have been on the other end of the Universe, withdrawing to the other side of their shared bed during the night, refusing to return her words and, albeit restrained given his state of mind, gestures of affection, shying away from her timid attempts at caresses as if disgusted. From his own body…? Or from the mere thought of making physical contact with her…? Neither option was any less agonising – and with her telepathic nature, the torment was amplified in times._

_What hurt the worst, however, was the blank that met her where their minds should have flowed into a whole through their psychic link – she could break through if she wished to, but this wasn't what mattered. He had closed himself off completely, not only from the rest of the Mansion, but from her… And while the others understood and kept their distance, this was slowly killing her, destroying her every ounce of strength and her own will to continue. She smiled bitterly – unseen in the darkness that had seemingly taken not only over their quarters, but also over their very souls…this must have been what he had gone through during her own times of trouble; yet, like he had done back then, she too was going fight for them. Her eyes glinted dangerously with a fierce promise – the blackness wouldn't win._

_"Warren…" she called softly to her unmoving lover, desperately trying to sound even remotely positive for his sake, while setting the tray she was carrying down on the dresser "I've brought us some stuff – you haven't eaten much since Moira released you from the med infirmary, and goodness knows I feel like I'm starving by the day!" Never having been a morning person, for almost the whole last week she had used the early hours to slink around unseen by the rest, as she felt unable to face any of them yet, afraid they'd see through her straight to her pain – and she wasn't ready to deal with their reactions or with said hurt. What imported now was getting her angel back on his feet – snapping him out of this rampant depression, only to her growing horror she was finding herself increasingly powerless at that._

_And the lack of any response whatsoever from the blond man to her hesitant banter was proof enough of it. He didn't speak, didn't move even an inch, didn't even seem to be breathing, though thankfully she could still sense his state – and his steadily heaving chest and firm heart-thumps. She sighed, privy that she couldn't do much more, inwardly cursing for the umpteenth time the gits who had done this to him, her mind wildly skimming over possible solutions and reaching always the same conclusion. They had to wait, there was more than high probability that his wings would grow back on their own, given his past experiences – his blood just needed time to jumpstart them, but it could be any period from a week to a year, so this news didn't help his rapidly slipping mental health._

_For a couple of times Psylocke had entertained calling Xavier in on the case, yet had then dismissed the very thought with distaste – he may be one of the most powerful, however he didn't know Warren like she did, he never could… Even so, she was still failing miserably, unable to help and feeling less that useless in the process, bypassing entirely the signs of her own declining shape – bouts of fatigue and dizzy spells, the occasional, though now increasing in frequency, sickness fits, insomnia. She was actually eternally grateful Moira hadn't caught up on these yet, or she'd get quite the earful from their doctor – and a forced stay in the infirmary to boot, which was exactly what she didn't need right now. Because she had to be with her blond lover – even if he didn't apparently care; he had to know he wasn't alone and they hadn't abandoned him…_

_"Hey, luv…" she gave him a small smile – a pretty pointless gesture in the dark but she didn't give a damn, as she climbed on their bed settling by his side. He didn't seem to feel the mattress shift next to him, for he didn't acknowledge her presence in any way, continuing instead to stare straight ahead. She wasn't discouraged, tracing a tentative hand over his shoulder, yet she drew away instantly as if stung, when he whirled around to face her – for the first time in what felt like eternity, his normally calmingly-blue eyes now darkened beyond recognition. "Do. Not. Touch. Me." fell off his almost harshly twisted lips, the coldness within each letter, and the lifeless tone in which every word was uttered froze the shaken psychic in her position. Her hand hung between them like a half-broken tree branch, the nearly visible cracks in her heart widening into veritable trenches._

_And, as if that hadn't been enough, before she could draw a breath, he went on, icy malice piercing his voice, as he turned his chillingly empty gaze away from her half-disbelieving half-imploring one "I'm no longer worthy of anyone's touch – not that of light, not their care's, not even yours. Darkness is the only way left for one stripped of his self..." Shocked beyond words not only at what he was saying, but also at the otherwise blank, all but robotic tone he had spoken in; Psylocke, however, quickly shook off the blow, this occurrence having sounded the alarm within her mind. He hadn't so much as talked for more than five days, and now that he did – this…she had expected something of the sort, yet this – this wasn't him even when captive of depression, he was startlingly akin to… **possessed.** _

_So, instead of trying to find a way to console him – which never worked anyway, she outwardly let it slide, sensing him lower his guard as a result. And Betsy didn't lose any time, moving swiftly, her telepathy stealing its way unnoticed into his mind, concealing its penetration with the innocent effects of his brooding. She had barely been in a moment, though, when the unsettling feeling of something foreign being present, yet whose faint, elusive traces seemed to exists as if only in her imagination, pricked at her psyche's probes. Pumping all of her power into these, she used their mental bond to furtively fuse them into every layer of his mind, letting them then spread throughout it in search of what was apparently trying to evade her by all means necessary._

_What her efforts unearthed, however, took her breath away in the worst manner possible. As, before her mind's eye formed the image of an exceptionally intricate web of psychic threads - a telepathic implant, so well-masked that without their special connection's joining of minds, where each was part of the other, she would have never found it. And she couldn't stop a violent curse from shaking her psyche, realising she was dealing with a formidable enemy – for, she could envision the problem easily enough; yet, identifying its exact position in Angel's mental fabric, since she could trace it only barely, was to prove more than tricky. Besides, though a true pro at the purely offensive use of telepathy, she'd never been good at tackling manipulation of such subtlety - but that didn't mean she'd leave it without a fight. Plus, she could always call the Professor in if this proved out of her league._

_Still, in the brief seconds it took to figure things out and sort her strategy, the purple-haired ninja failed to remark an equally imperceptible motion, sliding almost invisibly through the structure of her lover's mind. Her sharp alertness caught onto it lightning-fast the instant she had snapped back into action, yet the fleeting moments of thought had been enough for her to suddenly sense her physical self as if pierced by a dozen unseen tentacles, which latched deep within her. And before she could react in any way, her energy began rapidly depleting, her mind growing hazier by the second, her telepathy's strength and focus - starting to fade._

_Nonetheless, she didn't withdraw from Warren's psyche, instead attempting to detach the foreign influence's structure from its host's mental self, firmly set on at least trying to weaken her unknown adversary's grip on him, meanwhile sending a distress telepathic call to Xavier. The simultaneous effort in withstanding the energy drain and freeing her lover's mind, however, was unfortunately proving near-impossible to keep up, her own stress and exhaustion from everything that had happened lately hitting her back ten times worse. Somewhere in her progressively clouded thoughts she vaguely recalled Jean mentioning a powerful mutant who could render others like this…in a similar situation with Wanda – also with an implant…someone named Exodus…_

_And on the brink of unconsciousness, despite her greatest endeavours, Psylocke was viciously pushed out of her boyfriend's mind by the sneering, dark shadow of a psychic projection, then feeling her prone form fly off the mattress, only to hit the floor with a dull thud. In the periphery of her failing senses she barely registered the tall figure standing menacingly over her for a split second, its energy-bathed eyes making her shiver, before they disappeared with the one they belonged to, seemingly into nothingness._

_But, as sapped as she was, she couldn't move, couldn't even lift a finger to stop them, at that same moment a sudden harsh bout of pain jerking below her waist, the metallic smell of blood filling her nostrils. And as she gave into nothingness – forced by both the agony of losing her most crucial battle before it had even began, and the pain she was physically in, she barely heard the Professor's frantic voice in the fading background, followed by rushed footsteps – presumably Moira. Yet, she no longer cared, not when she had lost **him** because of her own helplessness – and she hoped beyond hope that they'd just let her die…_

And the expressions of absolute horror that met Xavier's – rather dry, account of the memories, a now back to semi-conscious (but currently asleep with the help of some heavy sedative) Psylocke had supplied him with, sadly enough came as no surprise. Because everyone gathered in the anteroom of the med bay, some standing – or more like leaning wearily on the walls for support in this latest shock, and some sitting – actually slumped just as much in their chairs, knew way too well for comfort what had happened.

Apocalypse had used his best asset to hit (once more, as they were now increasingly convinced) right at their heart, having taken advantage of what their comrade had gone through, and his resultant vulnerability… In the process, another friend of theirs had been left captive of near-insanity, only kept calm through a drug-induced slumber, unaware that her lover hadn't been the sole she had lost. And being well-acquainted with the Dark One's methods, the group couldn't help shuddering with horror, not daring to even so much as begin imagining what Angel's fate would be in His hands…

But even worse, swallowed by everything else that had happened in the past four days, and deceived by their own tact, they hadn't even noticed anything was up. Which fact had left Neal and Shiro in particular, since they were closest to Betsy, a complete wreck, blaming themselves more than they ever could the real culprit. It seemed they had indeed been cursed…but as this same thought shot through all their minds, fourteen gazes snapped open or up, locking - steely in their resolve, with the others'. Their plans had just acquired another, equally as vital aspect…now all they had left was to, as intended, pour everything they had into getting ready as fast as possible – and to pray for their strategy's success…

* * *

The first, ravenous gulp of air tasted bitter in his mouth, its burning, sharp edge overwhelming his already jaded senses, sending them into an overdrive of pain. To make matters worse, to the ragged worn-out man, who had finally stirred from what to his muddled-up sensations felt like an eternity of a coma, all possible recollections of where, when and how were nothing more than an endless fog, streaked with blurred shapeless forms. And it didn't help that just after coming to, he also found himself with a pumping headache, impairing even further his ability to focus both his mind and his vision.

Panic shot through his every cell, and he hastily whirled around, waving his imposing fists in an attempt to take out anyone who might attack. When nothing happened, he at last tried standing straight on his considerably wobbly feet, his whole body for some moments feeling like made of jelly, before the slightly dizzy male managed to remain firmly in an upright position, despite his stubbornly near-absent sight. His still rather frenetic mind, however, refused to cooperate, resuming its wild roaming through its frighteningly blank folds, searching madly for a clue – any clue, as to the situation or his own identity.

But all that rushed back at him in some mockery of a memory was anger…blind, consuming rage as the sole force in control of all five of his senses, of his very mind; a lone word that had overtaken its every fibre rapidly turning into an order, issued as if by a higher power. A command too compelling, too irresistible to fight – kill…kill… ** _kill,_** a drive so strong, that even sanity had given in, eradicated under the tide of murder-saturated visions ruling his entire being, clouding all else apart from the almost physical need for vengeance... And it confused him to no end, making him grab his wildly spinning head, as he was robbed of all ability to focus or keep orientation and balance up to par, stumbling in his attempt to walk, before falling onto what felt like a wall, its surface under his fingers resembling crystal.

He was tactile for now he mused in growing annoyance, that bubbling inward core of anger, whose origin was definitely not this simple fact – now pushing even stronger towards the surface. But it didn't erase the multitude of anxiety-ridden questions crowding his failing mind, only drove it further off the deep end. His body – if ostensibly unharmed, now recalled in its every cell the feeling of a near-cosmic force mangling it beyond recognition, and the pain it had gone through…so inhumanly excruciating, that it had apparently stripped him of whatever mental clarity remained. A shock so powerful, that it had left his psyche in tatters, and had it not been for his skin, he would have fallen apart into his composite particles…

He brushed hastily some hair from his eyes, not missing the feel of what his, finally lucid, nose told him was blood, heavily caked on his locks. And judging by its scent, it was all his own – the rather extensive, by the expanse of its smell, loss of which would probably account for the numbness ravaging his muscles. But that hardly explained his useless eyes - had they been damaged in his injuring, or in the hit that had doubtlessly resulted in his killer headache…? Or was he simply not supposed to be able to see his environs…? And for some inexplicable reason, this last thought caused the reins he had on this buried, strange anger to slacken further, leaving his reeling mind even more rickety, in the throes of all possible conclusions now added to the onslaught of unknowns already plaguing its fragile frame.

Was he not meant to ever set foot in this peculiar location, where it felt as though time had never begun; and one was in the very middle of infinity and yet not a part of it at all, immersed in the living soul of what lay beyond the physical? Or he was a prisoner – of a nameless foe, and complete disorientation and lack of any recollection were amongst their weapons? Neither variant sounded particularly appealing – not with his elusive mental focus, so he at least strove to steel his body, taking on a defensive stance, just in case his unseen captor, the place itself, or anything else might decide to deliver him an unpleasant surprise. Once more nothing happened, not even air moved while he breathed, so he let his balled fists fall to his sides, but his alertness – and desire to fight, to burst free or go down with a battle, all woven in that swirling globe of fury curled fiercely within him, didn't diminish in an iota.

For, he was led by a sensation undeniable in its power, a real instinct interlacing with his very making, and like a caged animal or one cornered into an unfamiliar territory, anticipation and patience were the last he could bear. And letting his intuition overtake his every move and reaction proved to be the thing to do, since, no sooner had he let himself relax slightly, and the situation turned out to be exactly what his guts had told him – the calm before a storm. As, the moment he had closed his anyway useless eyes, instead testing his other senses' reach and span, he felt a ghostly touch on his forearm, and a strange pull at his whole body – as if the spectre had in fact tugged him full-force away, through an enormous distance in only a blink.

He struggled vehemently, lashing out at his unseen enemy, yet all he caught was air when, staggering from the sensation and woozy as hell, the blood-covered male finally dared open his darkened gaze - death written within its planes in a promise for his assailant. However, regardless of the glaring feeling of **_normalcy,_** for lack of a better word, that his present location exuded – unlike the previous, nothing else changed. He was still somewhere he didn't belong and barely able to contain his boiling fury at that, still chased by questions whose answers he didn't know and which were slowly eroding his already rattled mind, still unable to remember anything about his self…

But before he could even try that latter, an intangible voice he vaguely recognised from somewhere in the back of his continuously clouded, and seemingly falling apart psyche, chuckled in unhidden delight _'Did I not promise you release from the hurt of your present? And now that you let yourself go – demolished every wall, each restraint on your inner beast, even if with some unforeseen outside help,'_ here the speaker sounded like they were frowning in aversion, then though, finishing on the earlier, contentment-filled note _'all that used to destroy you inside is gone. You are free to embrace who you have always been behind the blank wall of your obliterated self…'_ At this, the dark-haired man – till then unconsciously brought in a trance-like state by the alluring words of his invisible companion, found his thoughts centring on that last one, muttering suddenly "I didn' remember in the firs' place?"

But the pull of the other's voice – even if it more probably than not existed solely in his own mind, since he could see no one else there, was too strong, too enticing for this single bid for snapping out of its spell to succeed. So, concealed from his unsuspecting prey, its owner let a snide grin twist his wrinkled features into a grotesque mask, as he watched the blood-bathed male's face contort in inner effort, driven into the depths of his forgotten memories. And under the compelling might of imperceptible workings, all formerly pushed into oblivion by circumstance or the schemes of others, now re-emerged with the strength and suddenness of a bullet through his brain, drowning its victim in several lifetimes' worth of recollections…

_...Murder…blood…fear…the haunting sound of the very first 'snikt'…battles, travels, countless new experiences that would soon become a routine, so he'd seek the next – always on the move, eternally searching for something that even after decades remained elusive. Perhaps he'd been looking for a way to escape the death that seemed to follow his steps, and not only because of his mutation-extended life - a thousand faces with a string of names he had not the time to match, friends and enemies alike, all of whom now long-lost._

_Stolen moments in the dark, a hidden lab complex, every test performed in there, each needle and experiment taking away a little of his dignity and sanity, the unforgettable feel of cold, sleek metal – and the pain… Always pain, saturating nearly every piece of memory invading his shattering mind, the sole apparent constant in the over two centuries he had spend in this world – pain for everything he had lost along the way..._

And from beneath the tatters of his life, on the very heels of the hurricane that had wrecked his already overwhelmed psyche, rose the only element he – now that he had seen the rest, realised he had truly wished to know…James Howlett… Not just a name, but a **_person,_** the self he'd been viciously stripped of for someone else's empty ambitions. And after everything, Wolverine was no longer the pale, distorted reflection of an otherwise complete stranger…and he could at last be who he had always been meant to be… ** _himself_**.

But the hungrily craved liberating effect those two words and the forgotten life they embodied should have had - peeling away his present's every sorrow, cleansing and rebuilding his mutilated being, never came. Instead, the impact ended up in the completely opposite way – eroding even deeper the failing defences of his naturally volatile, now heavily traumatised mind, weakening dangerously the feral mutant's grip on sanity and reality to the point of no return. Until it eradicated each layer of restraint that encased his burgeoning core, every wall of humanity protecting the world – and himself.

And the inner animal – till then imprisoned, begging, fighting, clawing to get out, now leapt majestically to the front, taking his rightful place in a crushing victory. His outer form - a muscular, rage-driven man gave out a triumphant guttural howl, twin sets of white-bone claws – drawn, razor-sharp teeth glinting in the darkness, feral eyes - devoured by the avid thirst for the hunt. _'Indeed.'_ whispered, this time unheard, the ghostly voice, while its owner admired the perfect, broken predator before him, and his mind continued to twist and shape the Wolverine's pliant psyche _'You will definitely be…exactly what **we** want you to – the final piece, that our Master needs for His Dark Riders…' _ …

* * *

There were only a handful of activities that could render him completely oblivious to his surroundings – and packing was usually not one of these. Still, to one Scott Summers, abnormalities and shocks seemed to have become a routine lately – what with everything that had happened in less than a week. So, the fact that his mind was too immersed in said occurrences to notice what was going on around him simply evaded his attention, as he threw a couple of more pieces of clothing in the duffel bag he had open on his and Emma's bed.

Three years ago, when he had left Mansion he had sworn to never look back – at least not with regret, and to not give anyone the satisfaction of knowing he missed them by coming to visit. Yet now, he had strangely found himself breaking both oaths – or rather finally allowing himself to acknowledge he had gone back on them a long time ago. However, he couldn't help it, what he had gone through mere days ago had triggered in him a sort of catharsis, forcing him to at last re-examine and put in order not only his priorities, but also his whole life. And in the end, after hours upon hours of reflection – by which he thought he might have scared his fiancée, as he refused to talk or even pay attention to her presence; he had had no other choice but to accept the truths he had tried for years to avoid. He feared this process may have caused Emma to feel neglected and unwanted – something, for which he was genuinely sorry as, despite her faults, he loved the stubborn woman.

Still, he had needed this, this self-rediscovery, because only thus could he live with himself again. So now, resolved on tying all loose ends and fixing things for good when it came to his former team, he was preparing to pay them a long overdue visit – one, he hoped would sate the demanding call of the immense, invisible force that was pulling him back to them… For, he couldn't shake off the sensation that within the walls of the Institute lay answers to questions he felt he should have been asking, yet had by then brushed off as improbable or insignificant – and that he was needed...even if that latter was highly unlikely. Even so, here he was, packing all he'd require for a short journey, not intending to overstay his welcome which, given their latest reception, couldn't be much to begin with, though he dared hope. What surprised him was the sound of footsteps behind him, indicating the presence of the other usual occupant of the bedroom, considering she had left him alone during his pensive period 'to brood' as she called it, deciding to let him sort it out on his own.

"And where do you think you're going?" the deceptively calm tones of her query and the underlying displeasure would have normally caused the bespectacled mutant to cease whatever he was doing in favour of paying her his utmost attention – but not this time. Instead, he sighed unheard, not taking his covered eyes from the two things that held his focus – namely the wardrobe and the bag, his own voice taking on an slightly exasperated note "You can see perfectly what I'm busy with, honey – and before you ask, I'm not leaving you, perish the thought. In fact, you're more than welcome to join me where I'm going, as it's about time you started getting to know them." That last, however, had given the White Queen her desired clue, as the very image of Scott packing his bags had sent her mind into utter numbness, making it forget the existence of her telepathy. For, the thought of him ditching her had long become her greatest fear, even if to this day she was still trying to convince herself that what was in her frosty heart didn't mirror fully the contents of his own.

Still, she showed nothing outwardly, burying that despised fright where it wouldn't bother her from any time soon, concentrating on what he had said – **_them,_** she thought, her anger flaring…it could only be those lowlifes, the X-Men. But after three years, why now? Did this sudden urge for a trip to his past come from something he had heard or seen during that short time he had been gone, and she had had that disastrous meeting with Apocalypse? Come to think of it, he had never disclosed what exactly had happened, why he had disappeared like that, and she hadn't asked him either, not being particularly interested since it hadn't struck her as important. But now, after the incessant brooding this experience had seemingly sent him in, he even **_looked_** different in some undeterminable, though rather tangible way, and with his abrupt decision to revisit his old team she knew she should have inquired – and she was silently kicking herself about this slip on her part.

"You can't just leave – nor can I!" she objected heatedly, her very core ready to explode in fury at the mere suggestion, her fists clenching at her sides, her cheeks flushing red "We both have duties here, the Academy can't run itself – you're my best instructor, how am I supposed to deal with all these children without you? And what about our wedding – it's in less than two weeks?" Contrary to what her expectations her rant didn't produce its desired effect, as her fiancé only looked at her – finally sparing her a glance and a smile she could have sworn was at least slightly mocking "I'm not forcing you to abandon **_your_** duties, Headmistress – and we both know you can go without me for three days, as I won't need any more than that to sort things out. So, rest assured, I'll also be there for our ceremony – don't you worry!"

He zipped the bag nonchalantly, swinging it on his shoulder, before grabbing his leather jacket and passing by his fuming lover on his way out, stopping solely to give her a peck on the lips, then stating calmly much to her further infuriation "As for how you'll 'deal with' the kids, you're a resourceful woman, Em – you'll figure something out, it's not like we have as many as the Professor anyway." He smirked at that last, disappearing quickly down the corridor towards his car in the garage, leaving behind a White Queen who was by now so red in the face, that someone might think she'd had paint poured on it. How dare he walk out on her like that! Who did he think he was? But beyond her wounded pride, something else registered with her just as powerfully – whatever he had learned during that brief absence had to really be a find, to send him running back to his old bunch…

He must have discovered vital information, which he wished to share with them as soon as possible – and to her irritation hadn't deemed **_her_** trustworthy enough for the same. Or **_they_** had unearthed something they wanted to warn him about, presumably out of some misplaced feeling of loyalty towards a comrade who had left them – and again she was found unsuitable to be confided in. Either way, given that the X-Men were the ones to bring down Apocalypse before, and she was dead-certain they'd strive to do it once more – something she simply couldn't let happed, as too many of her own plans depended on the Dark One's victory; she **_had_** to act. So, rushing to grab a suitcase of her own, intent on following her beau from a safe distance, in order to be able to observe all without being caught, she couldn't help a self-satisfied sneer – a trip to New York didn't sound so bad at this time of the year…

* * *

"This is insane…" muttered darkly a certain human-Shi'ar hybrid, unsure who he was more infuriated with – himself or his partner in crime, as the pair darted stealthily through some rarely used backstreets leading to the Imperial Palace, cloaking shields wrapped securely around their forms. "By far the worst idea you've ever had, Princess," he scowled, this time turning to said woman "which, given that it's you we're talking about, has to be saying something!" Deathbird, for her part, was suddenly **_awfully_** glad for their disguise devices' joining, enabling each to see the other while remaining invisible to the rest. For, thus he would at least catch her mounting irritation at his jab – even if she couldn't inflict him any bodily harm in retaliation, without fatally compromising the structure of the protection fields.

Even so, her companion went on with his rant, completely unabashed, his tone dripping with anger "I can't believe you actually managed to talk me into participating in this madness!" he sighed somewhat sadly, in clear pity for his poor nerves "And here I thought I was by now immune to your antics…" This infallibly earned him another dead-glare from the youngest Neramani sibling, who, however, then resorted to her strongest weapon, retorting semi-seductively "You of all know best just how persuasive I can be, Davan…" to which he scowled "Alas, better than I ever wish I did." She couldn't stiffen another rage-heavy stare at that, then though quickly passing into seriousness "Plus, you do want to find out what exactly has been going on, don't you – especially, concerning those inexplicable changes in D'Ken? So, what better way to learn the facts, than being at the very heart of events?" She gestured towards the rising walls of the main Shi'ar city, encasing them from all sides "Even if I can't say I'm particularly glad to be back at 'home, sweet home'."

The acerbic attitude evident in her voice at that last made Eric the Red frown in exasperation "You never value anything you have, woman…" before adding on, whilst they dashed by corners and slunk through the shadows "And you may be right that we have better chances to dig it all up here, but you're not exactly welcome in this place anymore – the way we're sneaking around, if we get caught, they won't go easy on us at all, whatever our motives. Besides, me ditching the Colony, in order to skulk around the back ways to the Palace like some criminal, was the stupidest thing you could have come up with!" In fact, to him abandoning his position as one of the Empire's first officers (even if for a negligible period), after all his work to get there, was a faux pas if he ever saw any. Particularly with the endless horde of underlings, the Imperial Guard and other rabble from Court watching like hawks his every step even for the tiniest mistake, eager to oust him from both his rank and the Emperor's favour. Thus, following his former flame in her harebrained plan was indeed the last he should have done, if he wished to preserve his hard-earned place.

Deathbird scoffed coldly "Come on, as if I don't know the petty politics in the Imperium better than I want to – as soon as we ascertain my brother is still on his throne, you have nothing to worry about, and we're here to do precisely that!", and he huffed in derision, well-aware her schemes were never this straightforward – nor did they ever have anything to do with good will. "Could have fooled me…" his sarcasm quickly bled in his whole air "Knowing you, you're much rather intent on spying on Lilandra, and digging any dirt possible to discredit her even further." The glower she sent his way was more than scorching "Here's the pot calling the kettle black." His mocking smirk, though, was the last she expected as reply, joined by a "Indeed, Princess – we're true **_birds_** of a feather." and their concealing fields were the sole that saved Eric the Red from an untimely and exceptionally painful end – that, and the fact that they had already reached one of the ways into the inside of the Palace.

Entering the building's interior had actually served as the much needed proverbial cold shower, dousing their flaring tempers the moment they had crossed the threshold, sobering them up instantly, leaving only a clear focus on their task in its wake. And it proved pretty fast to have been only for good, since solely their utmost attention had prevented them from running several times into the unceasing influx of guards patrolling the place, which latter fact caused both conspirators to exchange wary looks. Seemingly, the sentries had trebled from what they both remembered as normal, which without a spec of doubt meant something was definitely up, and they couldn't help hoping to discover what it was as soon as possible – for both their sakes. Luckily, Deathbird still recalled all the concealed passageways with surprising precision (proving to her astounded companion she was actually smarter than she let on), so the pair managed to navigate undetected through the building. They actually couldn't be more thankful that the royal family alone (and from its current members, just the one taking advantage of it at present) knew about these means of access – and they had stubbornly kept that secret even from the ones responsible for their safety.

At every room, they stopped to listen for anything of value, hoping to catch at least something related to their predicament, but it appeared that the castle – formerly bustling with intrigue, was now as atypically quiet as a grave, frustratingly dry when it came to information. Yet, their growing wrath at their venture's apparent futility was brought to an abrupt halt, when they got to experience up-close the true mastery of whoever had built the secret corridors. For, through the wall between the hidden passage and what had to be the royal chambers, they discerned a very familiar voice, whose owner's appearance could imply nothing but trouble.

The pair rushed to stick an ear to the contraption separating them from the object of their enthusiastic eavesdropping, everything from the other side reaching the two hiding so plainly, that they might as well have been in the same room. But they didn't know whether to sigh with relief or shake in their boots because of this simple fact – as **_her_** sheer presence in the chambers currently belonging exclusively to the Majestor, obviously without him there, spoke disaster in itself. Had Lilandra dared actually depose D'Ken? Or was she just a stand-in – and if so, what had happened to him to be unable to fulfil his duties? After all, they hadn't so much as caught a whiff of the Emperor during their rather comprehensive tour of the place – and the usual Court had seemingly vanished into oblivion too (and Shakari hoped, against his normal luck, that they'd stay there).

However, what really made their already dread-filled insides plummet, was what sounded like a pleading, nearly-tearful Oracle – the most powerful psychic the Shi'ar had at their disposal "I cannot condone this, Milady, nor allow a repeat – as a member of the Imperial Guard, I am sworn to obey every order of the ruler, but this goes against all we have been taught! With our gifts, we are meant to protect the Majestor or Majestrix, the Empire and its people's wellbeing – not to harm or humiliate innocents, however backward these may be compared to our people! All races are equal in the cosmic arena – and none has the right or basis to command or control another, or purposely endanger its members."

The two listeners stiffened pole-straight at what had just been disclosed between the lines, a single word robbing them of all coherent thought – ' ** _ruler'_**? Besides, D'Ken had always considered it a waste of time to even spare a sec for the lesser races, let alone go so far as to meddle in their affairs…which left Lilandra as the sole perpetrator in whatever was happening, and behind her brother's back no less…Exactly **_what_** was she playing at? Right then, a sigh that should have sounded kind, yet to the hidden pair - who knew its owner pretty closely, it was anything but; escaped the lips of the telepath's interlocutor "Dear Oracle, no life was compromised – I only wished to ascertain that particular individuals would present no threat to the Imperium and its inhabitants. The powers, some amongst them had been lately gifted with, prove perhaps too much for them to handle – so, we are striving for what we have always done…to **_guide_** them, while preventing any harm to others, as is **_our_** duty."

The suspicious emphasis on those exact two words, and the implications it most probably had, weren't missed by the eavesdroppers at all, nor was Lilandra's tone, which had been way too benevolent to be genuine. So, they hoped the usually, somewhat mild-mannered Guard-member she was conversing with wouldn't be tricked either - and by the sound of her, Oracle wasn't buying all that the older Neramani sister was trying to dish out, her concerns remaining far from pacified "But, Milady, it was **_supposed_** to be a simple push of guidance as you termed it, and yet it resulted in so much suffering, that it was hardly justified, whatever the menace these two earthlings might present!"

The hidden pair exchanged wide-eyed looks – the people Lilandra was so determined to, by the looks of it, get rid of were **_humans_**? What could these barbarians possibly have in their possession so as to threaten the Universe? They were nowhere even near being able to do so…which, it appeared wasn't far from the psychic's own reasoning either, since she insisted "Yet, I still fail to see any, which is an opinion shared by my fellow Guardsmen – thus, if nothing changes, any one of us may be forced to refuse the fulfilment of such a request, should you make it again." The middle royal sibling sighed once more – and in equally as much false understanding, though it might have gone unnoticed by Oracle's untrained ears and sometimes too trusting nature "My friend, you have known me for years now – I wouldn't knowingly harm anyone." which earned her two meaningful snorts from behind the secret passage's wall "All that I do is in the name of galactic order and everyone's welfare - I'd never overstep the limits." In her hiding place Deathbird laughed cynically "No, you simply push the lines of those to suit your own ends."

Yet the look she received from her partner instantly shut her up, reminding her silently she wasn't one to talk, and that they needed to hear the end of the exchange from the other side. And the younger princess did quiet down just on time to hear her sister continue on the same note "What I asked of you was regrettably necessary, as the two under our observation – after your intervention, have proven in fact to be even more dangerous than previously thought. And a third one was revealed – a threat, as great as them; though out of them all, **_she_** is the one we absolutely must neutralise…if we wish to preserve Existence itself – for, being as incontrollable as she is, she'll bring only destruction…" the utter quantity of venom infused into that single stressed word caused chills to slide down the two listeners' guts, knotting them unpleasantly, while they wondered who was this woman, and what in heaven's name she'd done to earn Lilandra's wrath. In fact, the red-armoured warrior was frozen in his place, this particular speech having stirred a recollection from not so long ago, causing his eyes to bulge, as, having made the connection, he muttered "By the Maker…"

But he had no time to dwell further on this, or to elaborate for Deathbird's sake, since Oracle had began speaking again. And the pair eavesdropping could have sworn – judging by the tremors in her voice, that the poor psychic was in reality shivering, the picture her interlocutor had painted having started to get to her, the subtle manipulation behind it remaining elusive "Without concrete evidence to this effect, we should not proceed, Milady – we of the Guard are protectors and warriors, not murderers…" Yet, her tone easily gave away her growing uncertainty, as her beliefs and the perceived risk of inaction struggled vehemently, the worse option slowly beginning to win. And the conspirators in the passageway were well-aware the prime object of their listening efforts wouldn't miss the opening to strike – which indeed she did, if what she uttered next was anything to go by.

"Precisely, my friend, thus we must deal with this problem first. I have already given orders for some of our agents to prepare for a scouting mission, in order to ascertain the parameters – after all, we cannot act blindly." though the two hiding couldn't help the unsettling sensation that she meant that last in an entirely different way – one, which had nothing to do with being fair to whoever these humans were, not that said partners in crime really cared. However, on the other side Oracle had seemingly taken Lilandra's words as the dismissal they were, and had got to leave – given the shuffling of what sounded like a bow, and the clanking of steps on the royal chambers' floor, directed to where the doors had to be.

Mere moments after the psychic had exited, another pair of feet's rhythmic stride resounded on the metal-like surface, its methodical pace giving away a member of the standing army. The slight scraping noise denoted a brief dropping to one knee – in acknowledgement of the ruler, Deathbird and her companion observed, by now panicking when it came to that. But the absolute worst blow was dealt, when Lilandra spoke again – this time to her new visitor, cementing firmly what had been no more than guesses and deductions…

"Rise, General, and report!" ordered the older Neramani female briskly, in a tone overflowing with authority, and the man before her ostensibly didn't dare to disobey, stating in a crisp, professional voice "The small group you requested for the operation have been briefed and equipped, and are ready to depart on your word, Milady – all of them are the best we have amongst the special forces, I have handpicked them myself." The two behind the wall had goosebumps running on their skin at that, since if that woman had such command over these guys, there was no way D'Ken was still in power – they were fanatically loyal, even more so than the Guard, yet only to the rightful ruler. Thus, either the Majestor was dead, or he'd been ousted based on a reason recognised as gravely serious, though that latter would have, more probably than not, been fabricated…yet, neither option bode well for them.

Nonetheless, they hastened to hear the rest of their conversation – and rather promptly so, since the elder princess went on just as curtly "Very well…and, General – as the best of the Imperium's troops, I expect a performance which is at least up to par; swiftness and stealth, not to mention no traces left are a must. The Shi'ar death-commandoes are infamous for a reason, which latter I wish to see for myself during this mission, for it is of utmost significance – and I do not tolerate failure…not when everything we value is at stake." Had the concealed pair had something **_very_** heavy dropped on them both, they would have been less stunned than at what they had just caught from the other side. If she was sending the death-commandoes, Lilandra was out for blood...and though the scarlet-clad warrior had now a pretty good idea about it, it still made his companion wonder for the umpteenth time, what those earthlings could have possibly done to cause her to be so afraid of them. The elder of the sisters was known to lose her composure only on extremely rare occasions, yet now, here she was taking with such a light heart a measure this drastic.

However, before Deathbird could say anything, Eric the Red rolled his eyes "Oh, come now, Cal'syee, it's not like you couldn't care less about these guys – you've never had a soft spot for humans; well, with one exception." She glared at him icily, his reminder of her dalliance not going down well with her at all, but in the present situation they had to be rational, as she needed both herself and her partner to remain alive, and in positions of enough power and influence, not to mention freedom. So, she fixed her companion with dark glower, biting out frostily "Listen, Shakari, it doesn't matter who Lilandra wants dead and how they'll end up so, but her attacking Earth even covertly is still a debacle!

"Just think about it – you've had a break-in once already, with escaped prisoners, so you're hardly popular amongst the rest of the high circles right now. Add to that the fact that she hates your guts, and she may very well settle on pleasing all those power-hungry idiots - your Colony is right there on their way, goodness only knows whether she won't decide to command the horde she's sending to pay you a visit! Plus, the only one who could possibly save your hide – my, albeit insane, brother, is nowhere to be found." And however reluctant Eric the Red might have been to recognise the truth in her words, after some quick deliberation he had to concede to its ugly face – especially, when it was practically shoved in his own, with what they had just been listeners to.

"We have to outrun them to my base!" he offered rapidly, as they rushed back through the same way they had entered, careful to muffle their hurrying feet as much as possible "It's the last outpost before their destination – they'll want to recharge, and wait for a while to be sure they have the element of surprise, so we'd be able to listen in on what they say and perhaps learn something more. The army always use ships - they offer greater manoeuvrability, but they remain slower than wormholes, thus we'll manage to get to the detention centre before them. And I'll to check my database, it's equally as big and well-maintained as the one here in the capital – and there must be at least some report about any suspicious transfers or transport runs that might have been used to stash away the Majestor, if he hopefully still lives."

His companion gave out a dark chuckle "You can say that again – D'Ken may be a nutter, but between him and my sister, I'd take him any day; at least he would have never got us in the mess she's about to! Because, if there's anything I've learned with certainty about humans, it's they give as good as they get – and more often than not, several times worse!" But no sooner had they reached the secured wormhole they had used to get to the capital, and which was located into a well-concealed basement of the spaceport's far, unutilised end, Shakari's com-link rang making them slink fast into a secluded corner, as caution was never futile. The scarlet-clad officer jammed it on his private frequency – used only for emergencies, and played out the frantic message, the growing horror in his eyes warning his partner the news on the other end were anything but pleasant. And to her quizzical expression, he was able to utter solely "The Colony's under attack – by the Starjammers…and a group of humans…"…


	21. Phoenix Rising Part III: Towards the Edge of the Divide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are a bit confused, this chapter takes place between the next-to-last and the last scene of the previous one.

Chapter 20: Phoenix Rising – Part III: Towards The Edge Of The Divide

He didn't care…not about what it took out of him – the inhuman efforts and perseverance and the immense streams of power these demanded from him, nor did he concern himself with the pitiless deduction turning rapidly into a reality that he may well need eternity to get out. No…these were nothing other than mere trivialities, which his whole self would always bypass fervently, its full focus - long since ensnared by the sole purpose of his exertions. Not even the mounting pain born out of what Apocalypse had revealed on their final confrontation had caused him to waiver even for a second from his task, as instead he had forced it vehemently into the very depth of his being. As much as it tormented him, as strongly as he wished to contemplate everything and sort out whether there was any truth within the baiting, he couldn't dwell on it now – couldn't let himself be distracted, when on his success depended way too much… And that was precisely what their most powerful enemy had never foreseen – that the trapped, in both his ache and his unexpected incarceration, Master of magnetism in fact wouldn't surrender at all to the outwardly predestined despair, quite the contrary.

He had already managed to figure out that his black prison in reality obeyed the rules of the Astral Plane, since he suffered no exhaustion regardless of how much and long he employed his powers, not to mention the very fact that he was able to do that. Thus, given his latent psychic abilities, his certainty that his mind hadn't left his body and his inability to utilise his astral projection; there was a sole other place he could possibly be at…his own psyche's inmost core. It would be extremely hard to escape with solely his dormant telepathic power – yet, not impossible. For, once having eliminated the barrier, he simply needed to leave himself to the guidance of the unparalleled oneness that joined him and his eternal star…

And now, to the unquenchable desire to protect his loved ones was added something of equal importance, since the immortal had left unaware of or anticipating the effect, which his captivity and state of mind would have on the metal-manipulator. That the latter's escalating distress, coupled with him being imprisoned in the very heart of his own mind, had shaken out of their own confinement a string of memories buried there at the same time as their holder. As, during their, albeit short, collaboration, with the exception of several deviations, their life-forces had merged to the point of being nearly indistinguishable, their perceptions, feelings, thoughts – almost fusing into a whole. So, when the Egyptian had virtually ripped away his own being, right after the confirmed success of their joint endeavour, the previous closeness had caused Magneto to sense something jolt into awakening within his chance helper. Something only budding still, but – given its owner's immense power, it would very probably quickly develop to its full extent. Which latter he already knew from his emerald-eyed lover, as solely to him had she disclosed what the Twilight Master had truly been capable of.

Jean hadn't dared mention it when she had told the others of the antimatter – because that one was only the beginning, and beneath it slumbered this even deadlier force, which wove the very essence of both Apocalypse and his former self. Human knowledge still dismissed it as a mere theoretical explanation of certain processes, yet to Magneto, his scarlet-haired goddess and the ancient immortal, dark matter and negative energy were more than real. And himself being aware of the horrific nature of certain of its aspects, the metal-master couldn't blame Phoenix for not wanting to kill their team-mates' fragile hope by divulging their existence.

Yet, knowing their adversary, **_he_** wouldn't hesitate employing what could very well prove to be the best tool in his arsenal, if it helped his plans – and the mere thought of seeing it being used on his children, on his team, made even the normally unmoved Erik shiver inwardly. It had actually been by sheer luck that it had been unavailable at the time of his trapping – or the silver-haired male would have been the first for aeons, on whom Apocalypse would have tested it. But **_they_** had not the faintest idea of what awaited them… So, given that he couldn't communicate with them in any way, Magneto absolutely had to find his way out, no matter what it cost him – for, they had no other hope…

Still, everything he had tried so far had only turned out to be futile – and his retention of his abilities' full use wasn't of much help. In fact, Apocalypse may have erected the barrier from the bare scraps of his original self's command over dark matter, yet the entire power the magnetism-user had at his own disposal proved incapable of even the smallest breakthrough. Creating a wormhole to the other side was confirmed as equally an unworkable option – in reality, even if invisible, he could still feel the blasted contraption pushing back his mind violently at every attempt to pierce it through, all of his attacks - reflected back at him. And though he hadn't given up, his mind – engaged in continual, fervent mulling over any viable possibilities, all these always ended up leaving him at an impasse.

Even so, he fought and tried, and contemplated strategies and alternatives galore, stopping only for brief spells of rest, before resuming his seemingly endless struggle against this embodiment of his bitterest nemesis' hatred. He didn't know how long he had been at it, praying only that he wouldn't be too late, that he'd be able to warn them…though it appeared he might never make it. But, when at another failed try he paused to draw a rather laboured breath, yet firmly intent on continuing full-force, a cool, dark chuckle, which rang somewhat familiar, pierced through his environs.

He stiffened immediately, senses – springing on highest alert, powers – on the verge of complete release; however, to his relief, the accompanying mental vibes belonged neither to Apocalypse, nor to any of his psychic cohorts. And since it had come from **_within_** the barrier – which could be traversed only by the Egyptian himself, it couldn't possibly originate from whoever of the Shi'ar had been messing with Xavier either. Nonetheless, the metal-controller remained wired-up for action at the slightest sign of trouble, though all that his mysterious visitor – whose very presence was still baffling to his host, actually did was point out rather amusedly "You are going about this the wrong way…"

That only made Magneto, who already had enough on his plate as it was, snarl in fury, his whole being twitching with desire to bring down this sudden – and more than unwelcome intruder "And who might you be?" What he got instead was another, just as enigmatic retort "Someone, you should always trust." and before the silver-haired mutant could let out a fairly biting remark on that topic, the invisible, unwanted guest elaborated in a distinctly serious tone "Because you cannot say that your innermost self has ever failed you." to which observation, a still extremely suspicious Erik couldn't help but reluctantly agree in silence.

However, his mystery companion didn't give him any time to respond verbally, apparently deciding to get straight to the point "Merging with Apocalypse before was the right step in the correct direction, and you gained from this more than He ever imagined. You **_let_** Him in, thus He has no power over you. Yet, to defeat Him, you mustn't fight, but **_accept_** Him; do not attack the barrier head-on - rather destroy it from within. For, like before, the power to do this is yours alone, since you and Him are closer in your essences than you think, which is why you two could blend so infallibly well. **_Remember,_** the answer is **_in_** you…" the strange voice trailed off as if out of exhaustion, and the shock of what it had now revealed couldn't even compare to the one Erik experienced when he realised it had all this time been his own, his fingers touching incredulously his lips that had just stopped moving.

His innermost self…this occurrence was just a corollary of his current location – he had heard of psychics having similar incidents, and he was almost one. Yet, his inner voice's, **_his_** words were still swirling wildly in his mind, their chaos gradually settling and logic lashing out, as some things began falling into place… Close in their essences…the right step…to remember…destroy it from within…the power is his alone… Through allowing them to merge this deeply, the Dark One had unwittingly let him access his thoughts and memories…then imprisoning the knowledge of those, together with him in his psyche's core. And the sensation of Apocalypse's dormant powers stirring into awakening hadn't been the sole returning to the metal-commander, as result of his emotional distress.

He had truly gained a lot through becoming one with the ancient Egyptian – not only his lover's and their child's lives, but also **_insight,_** as somewhere in the folds of what Magneto had seen in His mind, their adversary had inadvertently given him the solution. Closer in their essences than they thought, indeed…not to mention that, with all else not giving any results, this was his last option - and he had nothing to lose from trying. So, focusing on the veritable whirlpool of memories he had unconsciously retained from the Egyptian now lying beneath his own mind's layers of lucidity, calling on its contents, the silver-haired man browsed it relentlessly in pursuit of what he needed.

Like before, he put in his everything, the devastating hope to soon hold his fiery beloved in his arms and taste the liquid flame of her kisses and her touch, and the power of their mutual, infinite addiction both giving him impossible speed in his undertaking. There was nothing that could escape his keen mind's eye, not even the tiniest detail, and shortly (or at least to him it seemed so) his efforts paid off, revealing progressively before him every single fragment of the structure of the dark matter comprising the barrier. He could **_see_** now…because he was looking through the gaze of the one who had erected his prison, and whose being's very foundation was so elaborately woven into its makeup…

The magnetism-master didn't know how long it had taken him, but his close study of the composition's patterns was causing him to slowly yet surely decipher the logic that built these – and the way to unravel their preternatural fabric. Destroy it from within…now he knew how…and it was truly all in **_his_** command - electromagnetism's spectre was the closest earthen equivalent to what formed his trap's quintessence. And so he tapped into his deepest self, releasing the whole of his powers, the characteristic shroud of silver-blue light enveloping him protectively, his own prime ability's akin to living rays this time gently reaching out to the barrier's solidity, prodding softly.

Surprisingly – or maybe not so anymore, the fibres of the shield's structure appeared as if reaching out to those of the similar energy, their composition now appearing strangely incomplete to his enhanced vision. Yet, the moment the two sets of twines came into contact, as if drawn by the forces of magnetism (which perhaps was presently the case), they latched onto each other, twisting and gradually fusing into a whole where one fluidly flowed into the other. He had accepted the barrier's power, showing it his respect as an equal…and in turn, it had done the same to him, letting him in – thus giving him access to its inner core…and to its own destruction. The inseparability of the final result did startle him beyond the possible…still, he paid no heed to that, concentrating instead on the continuing blending of essences, ensuring that it was going at a steady, yet as fast as possible pace.

Even if it felt like a lifetime later, the process was eventually completed, causing its initiator to finally allow himself a small content smile – his power was now one with that fuelling the trap's might, bestowing him with the same command Apocalypse would have had over it. Losing no time, the magnetism-master moved onto the final stage of freeing himself, using his control of his prison's structure to begin dissolving it, lowering it layer by layer, chillingly privy that it would be slow since he wasn't the original erector. And he desperately prayed that the time it took wouldn't be as much as he dreaded – as, beneath all else in the immortal's memories, the metal-controller had glimpsed something that had sent his mind in a frenzy.

Only the circumstances of Jean's evolution could vary freely – the exact moment of her completion had always been a constant, which the Dark One had known from the start…the event He had waited for so far, what they had been guessing about. And its effects were many and far-reaching, while the final outcome could easily shift from what they hoped for into their worst nightmare – but now…with what he knew, they had the chance to make a difference. Yet, Destiny had warned him to beware of their worst enemy – Time…and the blue-eyed man could do nothing but hope that they hadn't lost already…because, for all of them, Time was rapidly running out, as the end and everything beyond it drew nearer…

* * *

"Et voila, les garçons!" gestured a certain female redhead, while she used her teke to fling her bags rather haphazardly on the king-sized canopy bed, in the master-bedroom of the luxurious hotel suite she, and the pair of teens accompanying her, had just entered "Our temp residence in the illustrious Louisiana – and before you say anything, after your excellent performance in those wilderness-set training sessions I'm entitled to spoil you." The boys following on her heels couldn't stop their, now close to overwhelmed gazes from wandering around, taking in the somewhat old-fashioned southern splendour of the place, before the young MacTaggert chimed in animatedly "I called the previous one posh…I take my words back! All the playing in the stock market **_definitely_** paid off well, sis." which made the equally impressed Jono eye said female psychic quizzically, highly interested in what the other boy meant.

Jean, however, only shrugged nonchalantly at the curiosity of the pair now flanking her on the considerably roomy black-leather sofa, remarking with a sly grin "It would have been a waste to not benefit from my share of what we stripped from Hellfire - and I didn't even need to use my powers. In the end, it turned out to be a pretty enjoyable hobby. Erik and I, actually, often amuse ourselves by swapping investment tips – you'll never believe what great ideas come to mind while sparring." Yet, to her unusually observant companions, the ostensible mirth of her manner couldn't hide fully the pain gripping her icily at the mere mention of her half-dead lover. Though, she was careful to push it down instantly, before adding on the same note from before "And since you're doing this great, as a special treat tomorrow I'll teach you how to hotwire a car – on one of those our host will most likely have lying around."

The excitement sparkling in her adopted son's gaze at that was exactly what she needed to feel her spirits truly lift a bit, even if he remained still pretty reserved with anyone who wasn't her. On the other hand, Kevin was noticeably more vocal, exclaiming breathlessly "You're officially the best, sis! Wait till the guys back home hear about that one – first lock-opening and disabling of cameras, now hotwiring!" his ear-to-ear smirk suddenly became sheepish "Though, mum will have my head, if she ever learned I can do something of the sort…"

The female telepath found her lips quirking upwards, despite her words' seriousness "Such skills are handy, which is I guess why the Professor turned a blind eye to Remy passing them on to whoever of us wished." She returned a guilty smile of her own "But you're right about Moira – she'd actually have **_my_** head first, if she ever discovered it was me who taught you rascals." Her mute son winked at the other two conspiratorially, his mental tone - that of a loyal accomplice _'Then, it'll be our little secret – and add to it also today's 'driving' lesson.'_

Which, surprisingly, caused the red-haired boy on the other side of Jean to mirror the gesture - the very same sentiment peeking from behind his words "You're learning fast, Starsmore." before he scrunched his brow in slight annoyance "But going at 150mph, while trying not to crash sis' jeep and us with it, **_and_** diverting the minds of all traffic policemen who'd even so much as **_think_** of stopping us for speeding over the limit, is one heck of a killer combo to do at the same time." The only adult amongst them giggled in her hand, whilst rummaging through one of her bags, then addressing the young MacTaggert "It's called multitasking, Kev – an **_extremely_** useful talent, I might add." she flashed him a devious look, prior to vanishing into her bedroom's ensuite, dead-set on having a good soak in the tub.

However, the moment Phoenix was out of sight, a solemn Proteus projected to his equally as sombre peer, referring to their own, mutually conceived plan to distract their scarlet-haired guardian from her ache by any means necessary _'We're in this together, Starsmore - make no mistake. After all, I'd do anything for her – even consort with the likes of you.'_ a severe distaste at the very thought of it – evident in every word _'But be glad that you never really saw just why exactly I have such a codename…'_ The only reaction he got though was rather bitter, psychic laughter _'I knew already about your perception-warping powers, and how they can drive their victim to madness - and I felt back then that you were on the verge of releasing them on me. I understand, however…what being unable to control something so potent can cause, and how deep it can scar you, MacTaggert.'_

Kevin, though, sent him a somewhat malicious sneer _'Like you can ever understand! You're not even close in power to what I can do, so you can shove your hypocrisy right where the sun doesn't shine!'_ The other teen's reply was anything but pleasant as well - his mental voice dripping with rising anger _'You'd be amazed at just how well I **do** comprehend, you arrogant git! Yet as wary as you may be of using your abilities, you were at least learning how - someone cared enough for you to bother teaching you, which is much more than I had until very recently! And when it comes to the bull you've been sprouting now, you can take your own advice from moments ago!' _

Silence - both verbal and telepathic, ensued from the red-haired youth, and his opponent bristled inwardly ready for a more serious approach to their unresolved issues. What the mute boy didn't expect, however, was the stillness' end to come with Kevin projecting to him a shockingly genuine psychic grin, accompanied by _'I've always had an affinity for those who can hold their own, whether physically or with words. And you're good in both, Chamber - so I might actually be able to tolerate you.'_

Had he not been stripped of his lower face, this outcome would have left Jono gaping. In fact, the flabbergasted boy could hardly string a coherent thought for what even to him felt like forever. Until after several moments he managed to return on an equally peppy note, sealing their unspoken truce _'You're a strange one, Proteus... But I just might accept that - simply remember I give as good as I get.'_ The Scottish youth chuckled slyly _'I wouldn't have it any other way…partner.'_ though the crime in which they were such was far from reprehensible.

The rather suspicious silence from the rest of the apartment caused Jean, on finally emerging from the bathroom couple of hours later, to jump to highest alert, ready to pacify tempers and divert falling objects if need be, as they didn't say that still waters ran deep for nothing. Yet, words couldn't describe her relief when she noticed that, by the looks of it, no mutiny had been sparked between the tempestuous boys in her absence - and it grew even more with the vibes of mutual understanding she caught from their minds. And the moment the three clandestine X-Men finally found themselves delightfully sprawled over her bed, her charges' thoughts were light-years away from any possible conflict between them.

In fact, they eyed her with gazes burning in hardly restrained anticipation; waiting for the continuation of what she had began the night before. She had, in truth, never expected the pair currently ready to drink in every word that would fall off her lips, to ask her to share this particular tale, even less that they'd find it so captivating. Perhaps, to them it was akin to a fairytale – despite its undeniable reality; as, presently solely she and the two men she was bonded with could ever fully grasp its significance or substance. But in effect, she didn't mind even if it were so, since to her reliving her past, remembering the Twilight that was no more, helped lessen the pain at least to a point…so that she could keep alive her, at times seemingly insane, hope that what had been wasn't forever lost.

And even if their initial request had been a part of their scheme, the two young men were already beginning to realise that this was an element of what they would more than fervently accept – of what met them every time their ardent eyes locked with hers… They were the carriers of her legacy, and pretty soon they would have to step into their role, taking on the task of caring for all she would leave behind when she rejoined her stars. Thus, they had to be prepared; they needed to **_know_**...every last one of the mysteries of the Universe… And while her memories from the very Beginning - till then withheld in the most obscure corners of her mind or buried beneath the constraints on her evolution, now steadily flowed to the surface; a grinning Kevin blurted out in recollection of what had caused him to collapse in a quite lengthy fit of air-stealing laughter the previous night "I still can't believe you guys named the main continuity 616, only 'cause that one was the first time you got it right!"

His mute peer too couldn't hold back his mirth at that, though his was much more restrained – and not at all unabashed. Phoenix, for her part, looked at the two with mild reproach, which, however, was only skin-deep - like the defensive tone she commented in "Let me see you try constructing a time-space-reality continuum that actually works, when you've never done this before – and mind you, building a whole omniverse from scratch doesn't come with instructions manual! Even something as simple as creating our own bodies took literally eons – as, despite having been born as only a combination of our essences and life-forces, we did know our forms' outer looks, but we had to be extremely careful while weaving them.

"Our physical selves had to be able to contain our beings without a problem – which, with our inherent power, was tough as heck." and she was grateful beyond words that this had been a one-off necessity, something more than evident in her, albeit good-natured, grumble "Then, where does it leave something that affects all other Life? There was virtually only the trial and error approach, and to tell you truth, I'm still more than glad that attempt 616 actually worked!" The two boys, who shared the exact same sentiment – yet with regards to their current topic's real purpose of making Jean relax significantly and forget even if for just a while her unspoken burden, were now also left slightly baffled, causing Jono to wonder aloud _'Are the three elements so hard to combine?'_

To their joint surprise, the female redhead's air grew noticeably distant - like she had lost herself somewhere in the recesses of her near-infinite memories, intent on never returning to lucidity; before she snapped back to the present, explaining "Each of Existence's three aspects is formed of a distinct substance, all obeying different laws - they were by no means easy to get to cooperate together. Still, not long before that final successful try, I had realised that this time it was going to work, but never really as it should, as something was missing. I lacked a vital part of me, and thus so did the three facets of Life - having all been spun out of my own essence; and by the sheer force of that realisation, the missing piece was born…"

Chamber found himself nodding in comprehension _'The Twilight Master…without your soul-mate, your Creation would never truly Be…'_ And while Proteus absorbed this latest revelation stunned out of words, Jean smiled to her son "Indeed…with Him everything fell into place. Negative energy entwined with psionic, completing Time's line; dark matter fused with cosmic force into Space's fabric; and Twilight's soul joined the Fire's, finishing Reality. His gifts bestowed what had been spun by mine with stability; just as he was meant to be and became my effective anchor to sanity, through helping me shoulder the burden of our power."

A clear note of an odd sort of bliss permeated her voice "And his essence becoming one with my own on every level, gave the three components building Creation – the Triad of Existence, the needed capability to grow and evolve forever. Without Him, they would have eventually stretched to breaking, crumbling from the pressure of advancing – as, where I am creation and growth itself; He is its infinite potential." Kevin - by now fully enthralled by all that the woman he considered his sister was saying, couldn't help concluding quietly "That's why you two can move freely through the different sub-braches of the time-space-reality continuum - all three facets are a part of the both of you, and you're practically everywhere, so to speak."

Phoenix chuckled mirthfully at his observation "Spot on – though, since Reality's the joining of our very life-forces, it's impossible for anyone who isn't us to travel through it. And in the event of us being unable to fulfil out duties, thus needing a mortal host, that latter – being bound to the central continuity, would be unable to travel to a parallel reality they might have to fix. So, until the time of our incarnation and return, the nexus of this branch of the Triad would be a tangible object. We shaped it as a rather curious crystal, which, as the product of life-energies follows the central law that commands these, the chief rule for Reality – free choice, and all of its possible whims."

Golden-crimson flames conquered her narrowed gaze, her unearthly aura flaring up; before she went on, much to the closely listening pair's delight "It's a union of the polar opposites, which complete each other…Existence and Chaos. So, as regards those who attempt to use it, within the Crystal's essence I am the Power and Ten-Nar is the Punishment – exactly like for Creation itself, together we are the End…and the Beginning." the near-nonexistent gleam of steely finality flickered through the fiery depths of her eyes, unnoticed by her companions.

For, as a result of her, now almost fully emerged, memories, and Destiny's warning, she finally had a quite clear picture as to what her dark lover strove for, both for himself, her and the universe. He wished to heal what had been twisted and deformed, what was even now falling apart...to prove in his own way that he was indeed worthy of **_her_** … But he didn't know that he couldn't possibly do it alone – and definitely not the way he envisaged, for that latter would in the end give them only a Pyrrhic victory. Yet there was still time, all she had to do was proceed as planned – and wait for the precise moment, when the last missing parts of her past would return, meanwhile preparing the pair currently with her for what was to come.

Said two boys, having a pretty good idea as to the meaning - in their current topic's context, of Phoenix's earlier reference to what she and Apocalypse's original self embodied, had decided, in the light of the somewhat nightmarish vision it conjured in their restless minds, to steer towards a different route of thought. Still, Chamber couldn't help a rather startling – to him at least, conclusion _'So, the Twilight Master has no power over life-energies except for those bonded to his, but he took part in creating what in a way commands those of everyone else.'_ His adoptive mother retorted with a calming smile "Life-forces, or souls as humans like to call them, make us who we are, allow us to grow and be shaped by life and experiences.

"Reality, however, is one of the three planes of Existence, and as such, albeit created on the basis of life-energies and obeying their laws, it goes way beyond them to comprise all living beings, many of whom don't possess one. Because life itself doesn't necessitate the existence of a soul in order to be present - those lacking one are in fact living energy, manifesting itself in a solid physical form, and the most powerful amongst them can take on a human-like appearance at will. All demon races belong to that category, actually." She tucked away a lock of vibrant scarlet, leaning further into the feathery pillows "They're still fully sentient creatures, with minds as complex as those of soul-possessors. Yet, they don't have the latter's intricacy in terms of the finer tuning – when it comes to feelings and relations, for one.

"Though, a life-force's presence makes its owner more vulnerable, since it's so closely entwined with their essence – the source of their life, that they're practically one. And the lifelines which connect a soul to its body are rather easy to destroy. Plus, because of their complexity and peculiarities, I - and, as you saw before, also those bonded to me, are the sole who know how to and are able to heal them." Proteus' face resembled that of a child who had just received something much better than they had asked for "Whoa…does that mean the demon-guys are impossible to kill? Perhaps, virtually immortal?"

The red-haired woman nodded, pleased they were catching on so well "Oh, they're a pain to destroy, but if they do die, unlike life-force beings, they don't have the ability to move on to the rebirth cycle. They can be resurrected, yet always into the life they had before, which is also why they are unable to reproduce the normal way between themselves. They have to instead create their offspring from their own energy – and even then, not all of them can do that." Both boys' eyes threatened to pop out in astonishment, as Kevin enquired, baffled to no end "How come we've never stumbled on them – are they locked away somewhere?" and his dark-blond peer couldn't stiffen a mental snigger at what to him sounded like a rather daft speculation. Yet, it burgeoned into full-fledged mental laughter, when he noticed their adult interlocutor was trying not to do the same herself, but she managed to hold it in for long enough to rein once more in her humour, in favour of an elaboration "You could say that – it's very rare for anyone from the Dark Planes, as the dimensions inhabited by all the demonic races are called, to visit our world and vice-versa, since they prefer to keep to themselves."

A distant remembrance-filled smile slowly softened her eyes "Figures though, considering who's **_their_** creator." and before the budding question in her listeners' gazes could be put to words by either, she finished "They were His…" oddly enough, she found out that the mere reminiscence wasn't so torturous to withstand anymore - on the contrary it brought her something she more than desperately needed...inner peace "And therefore, they draw on his power, the same which weaves their worlds and which they call 'Dark Force'. They still worship Ten-Nar as their deity, though none, even the ancients like Kurios, Dormammu, Mephisto and Azazel, have ever seen him or have the slightest idea what he's really like."

But it wasn't long before the icy shadow of the inescapable crept over her radiant eyes, making her finally let out what had preoccupied her already restless mind for hours on end - the worst secret of her divided soul-mate "Yet, Apocalypse retains the Twilight's almost entire core and memories, and I sensed the former wake fully within him when he helped save me five days ago, so this evolution of sorts may very well restore his connection to them. And then if he wishes, the Dark One could raise their armies with a single gesture – a summons they'll heed to the last…or he could simply call onto his dark matter and negative energy, and whichever of their aspects he receives back."

The boys suddenly shuddered, and not at all from any cold. "Goodness…" came a dismayed Kevin's murmur, his mind – now besieged by the array of gruesome possibilities "And here I thought that his power to turn planets against themselves and their inhabitants, was the real horror…" while his dark-blond counterpart would have bitten his lip in dejection, if he still had them, the aghast look in his eyes saying the very same, that had already conquered the equally dread-laden psyche of his fiery new mother. Still, her whole air intuitively tensed, the crushing force of her resolve becoming as if an arctic blizzard in her veins, a veritable hellfire erupting in her harshly narrowed eyes when she retorted heatedly "Apocalypse may regain Ten-Nar's power, but he's not and never will be the Twilight Master…"

The tangible waves of misery emanating from the fire-mistress because of all that stayed hidden between the lines, everything she didn't dare say out loud in fear of being unable to escape it in the event of such a recognition, however, made her two companions share knowing looks. She was hurting, more than they had actually managed to discern as perceptive as they were, much more than she'd ever let on…eternally torn in the face of the most impossible of choices, yet employing her inhuman best to suppress her own torment for everyone's sake. So, they couldn't stop themselves, enveloping her from both sides in fierce embraces which had gathered in their boundless warmth and stability all the strength, hope and compassion their authors yearned to pass on, as well as an oath - that of forever.

And the young woman in-between found herself finally able to defeat her merciless tears, her fingers caressing the scarlet and dark-blond strands of the two heads laying on each of her shoulders in expression of her own endless gratitude - for them simply being there. But deep within, the worst pain of all remained indestructible, and neither Phoenix, nor anyone else could change this, not with the way things currently were. And, following a law older than Existence itself, the Universe's heart reflected everything in that of its Mother. So, while on Earth the scarlet-haired incarnation of Life battled the endless torrents of her ache, all over the vastness of space millions of stars exploded in a final flourish of flames, the tears of black agony left in their dying blaze mirroring perfectly those in the Fire's soul…

* * *

When, five years ago, the vibrant New Orleans had seen both a promising new governor take the reins, and one of the largest global businesses open its chief office for the southern states, its citizens hadn't had the slightest idea how things would soon turn. For, not two years later, both of these, thus far successful, new hopes for the prosperity of the city and the region had unexpectedly, or maybe not so, fallen into a rather bumpy ride. As it turned out, the new Governor's pretty innovative, yet largely effective policies had stepped on the toes and interests of several prominent figures in the local underground, which had earned him numerous death-threats, and a couple of attempts on his life. Not to mention, that the company, whose office's mushrooming business ensured countless jobs and the smooth running of the majority of the state's economy, had been heavily hit by the worldwide crisis, and it was all quickly going down the chain.

Hope was rapidly escaping from the corners of the previously pulsating capital, many experts had written both the politician and the company branch off …and that was when **_they_** had appeared, proving to be exactly what each nearly-sinking ship was in dire need of. Everyone in the Governor's security had laughed at the idea of a woman in charge of protecting him - but soon enough, the lady with unusually coloured hair and a very mean right hook that felt like she possessed super-strength, turned out to be the answer to their prayers. And after a string of flawlessly deflected attacks on said politician, even the staunchest opponents had to concede she was the one for the job - despite the odd occurrences they had noticed about her ways. Still, they shrugged those off - after all, when her tactics worked she could freely keep her professional secrets. She didn't complain either, what with the excellent pay and benefits.

Though, with the Governor's rather unconcealed interest in his admittedly gorgeous bodyguard, the former was set on having quite the problems with her husband, who certainly didn't approve. Yet, little did the unsuspecting citizens of the biggest Cajun metropolis know, that the aforesaid spouse was meanwhile having just as great a career-blast himself - and the board of directors of the struggling corporate backbone of the local economy had been more than glad to let him. In the end, it wasn't every day that a, as the case was, real financial whiz walked through your door with an offer one simply **_couldn't_** refuse – especially, if one wished to survive in the throes of looming recession, and he had proffered much more than just that.

Thankfully, not only had they been shrewd enough to give him free reign, allowing him to practically be his own boss, but also he had proven to be as good as his word - and then some. So, they had no problem with forgiving him what they took as simply the little quirks of his personality; after all, geniuses were entitled to these small luxuries. However, if any of the managers who sang endless praises to said business mastermind were aware that he was also the heir to one of New Orleans' most prominent gangs, and known as 'the Prince of Thieves', they would have been shocked short of any words to begin with. One Jean-Luc LeBeau still got regular seizures ever since he learned that his adopted son, the best in their Guild, in fact worked an honest job – and still made a fortune.

He was even more peeved by the fact that both Remy and his daughter-in-law of two years were virtually exposing themselves to the public, leaving left and right clues which, if put together by someone not blinded by their sweeping success, would scream their mutant status to all. The Thieves' Guild leader was thus on daily pins and needles, not missing any chances to remind his errant adopted offspring that there were children to consider as well. As, despite his ruthless nature, the older LeBeau had quite the soft stop for his (almost) two grandkids, which of course he'd never admit. Thank goodness though, five-months pregnant Rogue was now on maternity leave - at least that boss of hers, albeit a politician (whose whole breed Jean-Luc hated with a passion) had **_some_** sense.

The father-to-be was the understandably the most thrilled by the prospect of having his beloved southern belle all to himself – and, to his even greater satisfaction, away from the wandering hands of her employer. Not that she had ever given the latter any encouragement - in fact, several times she had been dangerously close to knocking him out herself, as the man never got a hint - namely that she was taken and completely happy about it, full stop. However, having to deal with an exceptionally energetic toddler, his equally as unruly father and the ragtag group that comprised his immediate family, beside pregnancy, were understandably taking their toll on Anna Raven-Lebeau, better known as Rogue. She was actually starting to miss her job - at least, there the worst that could happen was getting killed relatively quickly - what occurred at home, on the other hand, was a **_very_** different story.

And now, lounging on the chaise-long spread on the still sunlit porch of their bayou house, she couldn't be more grateful that aunt Mattie, who was just as enthusiastic about having grandchildren as her brother, had taken little Lukas to town for the day, intent on spoiling him rotten. Which latter probably hadn't been that good of an idea, considering where half of his genes came from, but the young woman had been sorely tempted by the promise of half a day of much needed calm. Though, truth be told, she missed her son already - not two hours after his great-aunt had visited to check on the expecting mother and collect her favourite little boy. Normally, neither she nor Remy separated themselves from their two-year-old for long, having designed their work schedules in such manner so as to leave plenty of time to spend both together and with their child. Their own neglect-filled infancy had more than justifiably caused them to silently vow that their own offspring would have loving, caring parents, who paid them enough attention, from day one.

Besides, rumours were already flying about herself and her husband; and the still simmering anti-mutant hysteria, to which Lukas with his green-on-black eyes and pure-white lock marring his auburn hair could become an easy target, was an inevitable factor to consider. Yet beyond her worry, she was aware that the kind elderly woman who had grown to be almost her second mother was hardly alone, since a whole group of the Guild's men headed by one of Remy's cousins always followed, unseen, every family-member's movements as protection. Goodness only knew how much time and endless explanations - including a practical demonstration, it had taken her to convince the overzealous clan-members **_she_** didn't need any, curse old-fashioned men and their just as outdated concepts of women...

Her train of thought, however, was swiftly broken by the instinct-like sensation retained from her X-Men days of someone watching her, her eyes under her sunglasses remained closed, but instantly her body tensed with readiness to attack, waiting for the intruder to come closer. Instead, her whole air melted in a smile of endless content, when she sensed familiar gentle hands remove her shades, only for a pair of hungry lips she'd know anywhere to claim hers in the untamed, treasured expression of their feelings for one another. At the very beginning, neither had believed that these had been even worth mentioning, let alone keeping and developing. Yet, both had been amazed beyond the possible at the sheer power of what had been born within them, and which had bonded them deeper than they ever thought achievable. It had initially scared the living daylights out of the two, even if, with all they had been through, they were far from easily frightened. But now, years later, they couldn't put to words just how infinitely grateful they were to have listened to good reason, and in the end embraced this, and not continued with their stubborn and admittedly completely pointless denial.

Inexorably falling under the spell of the mere touch of their lips and every one infinite emotion it contained, the married couple soon found themselves sinking uncontrollably into the undeniable vortex that was their kiss, deepening the fervent contact, heated caresses flaming between them… Until the rest of the world – till then long forgotten, decided to remind so untimely about itself in the form of a humorous, and rather loud remark "Hey guys, by all means feel free to go on with swapping saliva, but what do you say about sparing my virgin eyes the rest of the show?" and not only did the kissing pair have to – to their utter dismay, break their more than enjoyable occupation, but also a certain Rogue couldn't stop her eyes from going saucer-like at hearing this precise voice.

* * *

Her shock, however, was only amplified – though in both cases pleasantly so, when another, equally as familiar tone, whose owner had just come into view, observed jokily "I would have had something to say about displays of affection in front of minors – if I wasn't guilty of the very same offence lately that is, so you won't get a reproach from me. And besides, the boys may find it pretty educational, not to mention they might appreciate the break from seeing the same old on a daily basis." at which the teens looked like they couldn't wait for the ground to open and swallow them, while the amiable smile infusing the adult newcomer's entire countenance was easily returned by their female host.

Then however, the latter didn't miss to cast an expectant glance at her husband, only to find his expression suspiciously innocent "Well, chère, look who Remy bump'd intah in town t'day." Though, Rogue, despite her more than evident elation at seeing these particular visitors, eyed him with a raised brow, yet retorting with unconcealed mirth "Don't gimme that, swamp rat! There ain't such things as accidents with yah – nor does one jus' stumble on friends lahke ours!" and the Cajun had to concede with a grin "Et bien, chère, Remy been called by Jeannie 'ere some hours 'go, an'he thought he'd surprise you."

His wife meanwhile exchanged knowing looks with Phoenix, both trying hard to decide whether to scold him for or to laugh at his antics, in the end settling on a meaningful sigh, before the southern belle rose with some difficulty, greeting the other woman with a friendly hug "Ah can't word how much of a sahght for sore eyes yah ahre, Jean!" The scarlet-haired psychic didn't hesitate to return the gesture, adding in the same air "Same here really!" The auburn-haired southerner then smiled at Chamber and Proteus, addressing the latter "Yah've grown up, Kevin." Said youth winked at her unabashedly, his look - distinctly smug, while he commented "Wouldn't do to stay one size so long, now would it?" before Jean who, like Rogue, was trying to suppress her mirth at what had just been said, put a loving arm around the shoulders of the mute teen who had been waiting politely to be introduced, gently prompting him to step forward "And this is Jono Starsmore – my adopted son." unhidden pride conquering her being, only to flow into her voice.

The explanation of this startling development, as well as the trio's visit though, came a bit later when they and the married couple took the talk inside, profiting from the comfy plush couches, much to the two women's delight – and for the very same reason. Kevin, who had visited before, had meanwhile taken upon himself to present the other teen with a tour of the bayou, in his excitement nearly dragging the mute boy towards the secret pier where Gambit's boats rested, intent on getting a head-start on the whole hotwiring thing - even if not on a car. The adults had seen them off with hearty chuckles and the customary, if rarely heeded, warning to be careful - mainly for the poor crocodiles' and trees' sake. But the grown-up trio's good humour soon found itself erased, as the tale of everything that had happened lately – Genosha, Kelly, Bastion, Apocalypse and what was likely to hit them in the alarmingly-near future, unravelled, expectedly leaving the two southerners flabbergasted…yet, not for long.

"And Ah was hopin' this was a social call…" murmured a rather forlorn Rogue, the inescapable fear for their family now gnawing at both hers and her husband's insides like an illness, while said man put in, the pensive line cutting through his brow growing deeper "At least w'know now who was respons'ble for de blackout…" Jean bit her lip with a sigh, hating that she had to once more be the bringer of bad news – which, to her dejection, she seemed to be doing an awful lot lately; yet there was no other way, though she hoped it would in any case help them prepare "I'm sorry for serving it all like this – I know it's a lot to swallow, and it's far from pleasant, but you guys have to be informed, since you could very well become a target…especially in your situation." Gambit, who had his arms protectively around his belle's middle, his body enveloping her own lithe form in a subconscious attempt to shield her and their unborn, if only from the horror of what had been exposed, shook his head as if in disbelief, traces of bitterness piercing his deep voice "So, de ol' team were for real back den when dey'd said dey wanna patch things with us – not dat dey can expect we'd just jump for it aft'r our so-call'd 'friends' kick'd Remy out for 'aving been stuck 'tween a rock and a hard place, an' makin' his chère go through all dat shit while pregnant…"

Indeed, when, by an unfortunate accident, the Cajun's ill-fated participation in the Morlock massacre had come into the light, the Mansion had been rocked by a scandal like nothing they'd ever been subject to before. The team had been beyond shocked to have harboured one of the chief perpetrators of their hesitant underground-dwelling allies' attempted obliteration. And they couldn't continue doing so if they wished to gain said group's trust, as the Institute's mutants strove to become an intermediary between the sewer-inhabitants and the world, to prevent any incidents. The former thief had been forced to leave as result, whilst his lover had been given an ultimatum – continue supporting him, or remain with the X-Men. To her there had never been a question as to what she'd pick, and that same fact's full force now blazed in her forest-green orbs, hands lightly caressing his, sincerity drenching her whisper "Ah'd have been dah biggest damn moron in dah universe if Ah hadn't stuck by yah…" their joined gazes saying everything words could never even hope to be able to convey.

Soon enough, however, their looks turned to Jean's own, which was as firm as adamantium itself, while she elaborated "I'm sure their intentions and remorse were genuine, but I'm here on my own initiative." She paused, her flaming eyes piercing them through like a pair of fire-blades, before she continued on the same note, addressing Gambit "You know I've never blamed you – you didn't exactly have a choice in this. Without the intervention, at the time you could have died or decimated the entire planet. It was your only viable option…" the nod she gave him - silently telling him she comprehended all too well. After all, her own parents had disowned her when they had learned that she had had to kill in order to protect innocents – something she'd had as little choice in as Remy had in his own plight, though he hadn't actually taken anyone's life himself in the massacre.

In fact, had she or Moira been there while the decision to cast out both him and Rogue had been taken, Xavier would have been forced to eat his own words. But instead, the male telepath had waited for Jean to leave on the recuperation trip she had desperately needed after Hellfire and Blackheart, while their doctor had had to attend a conference on genetics in London. However, when the pair of redheads had been informed on what had transpired in their absence, Phoenix's fury had left the Mansion in repairs for six weeks, and Moira hadn't talked to her lover for two months straight, avoiding him like the plague for another after that.

Thankfully, Remy's father had been trying to get him to come back to New Orleans for ages - in a quite unprecedented bout of remorse for the past, receiving him and Rogue warmly enough – and the two had managed to relatively quickly build a good life for both themselves and their children. The southern couple had still kept regular contact with Jean and Moira, as well as the Brotherhood, all of whom had not only been sympathetic to their cause from the start, but had helped them with everything they could. Proteus had been the sole in the Senior Class to find out the truth of their abrupt departure – by overhearing his mother and sister once, and had been unable to not add his own support to the two women's.

Even to Chamber, who had been told by his mother prior to the visit, the surge of compassion and comprehension for the man who had been desperate enough to grab any chance to gain control over his abilities, so as not to let them become destructive, had come naturally. Like Phoenix, he had actually been shocked that such understanding – from his own experience, people like the X-Men could prove so rigid and unforgiving in light of the circumstances, chiefly given these weren't strangers but their friends. True that the team had eventually come around, yet the damage had been done. They had taken way too long to see reason, and the two kicked-out mutants had been dealt a devastating blow by both the decision itself and the over a year long delay, during which they had as if not existed for their former comrades.

The first very tentative steps towards mending things, which the Mansion's mutants had taken at Kitty's wedding, were only the start of a long and hard healing. Still, their genuine remorse and the move towards reconciliation they had initiated had greatly helped their noticeably strained, as result of the whole mess, relations with Mystique and her charges. And the ice that had encrusted these until nearly eight months ago had gradually melted to nothingness, to both camps' delight, since - albeit justified, neither group had particularly enjoyed it. So Jean's lingering hope for them all remained, and the sole she could do now was wait – and pray that what the future held wouldn't prove to be too agonising a lesson.

"Besides," she finished her earlier line of reflection, still addressing the Thieves' Guild heir "given the source of the so-called 'help' you were forced to accept, it was no wonder the price was this high…" the disgust in her tone – all aimed at the very man who might have arguably saved Remy, yet at the cost of stripping him of a part of his brain (and mind's power) and poisoning him with guilt he'd never be rid of, was more than cutting. The Cajun could have kept his full potential as well as learned control, could have become Omega-level like his DNA's gifts had meant him to, had the operation been done properly…but its performer's purpose, like with all else he did, had never been even remotely close to aiding his victim.

For, Phoenix herself was already privy just how much of a bastard was the twisted, although brilliant in his own way, scientific mind known as Mr Sinister. Apocalypse had been the first to - verbally, introduce him to her quite some time ago. The Dark One had readily shared with her the tale of the British mutant whose latent X-factor he had awakened nearly two centuries past, meaning for his new - rather powerful as a result, puppet to square off against Exodus, the victor taking the position of his Fifth Horseman. Instead of a loyal follower, however, the scientist had revealed himself as a pretty artful backstabber, attempting to gain the ancient immortal's genetic material and learn his secrets. This blatant betrayal had reasonably caused quite the retaliation from the Egyptian's side, with Essex thus failing to achieve his goals concerning his Master. And the latter had also managed to block permanently out of his errant follower's access the bigger part of the power the geneticist had received from his mutant DNA, leaving him only with mere crumbs of what he would have had...

And speaking of the devil, as if having read the psychic's thoughts, Gambit – who too had lapsed in contemplation, soon added, his voice trembling slightly "Remy don' know if it be just 'is brains and guilt playin' tricks on 'im, Jeannie, mais lately he'd thought he'd seen 'is worst cauchemar in de flesh…" His unusually-coloured eyes's pupils had indeed dilated, like he was reliving said horrific vision while awake, as Rogue finished – her fingers massaging soothingly her lover's hands, managing to relieve most of his tension "Dah swamp rat saw that piece of scum several tahmes here in New Orleans, and each - in places he frequents when in town… But every instahnt Remy tried tah get a bettah look, dah creep was already gawn."

However, this was sufficient information for the fire-mistress, who immediately began calling up enough of her telepathy, before she swiftly injected its multitude of probes into the Cajun' awaiting mind. Her powers left nothing – not even the darkest corners and his innermost core's entire depth, not scanned thoroughly, mere minutes later confirming her already forming guess as to the result. "I checked all – especially Sinister's handiwork, but there're no traces of any sort of outside meddling which could account for seeing what isn't really there. A hologram or a psychic projection, however powerful, can't induce as solid a perception as your memories' images. So, the only explanation left" anger erupted wildly in her whole air "is that one Dr Nathaniel Essex has very probably decided to pay you a visit…" The rampant horror growing within the married couple's entire beings now went through the roof, the merciless conclusion swirling in the planes of the adult trio's frantic eyes.

All three were well-aware of the scientist's favourite pastime for the last two centuries - given his fascination with the most powerful mutants' genetic makeup, not to mention what he'd done to unravel that latter, so this was bad news if they ever saw any. Jean, in fact still felt cold tremors ensnare her whole self when she recalled the time when, soon after his arrival at the Institute, Erik had opened up to her about the most painful bits of his life, including his incarceration in Auschwitz. And it hadn't been hard for her to recognise from his pretty accurate description the real identity of the strange scientist who had worked for the Nazi.

The surviving children from whom he had taken regular blood-samples had dubbed him 'Nosferatu'...and with his looks and occupation, the redhead had to admit he did fit the bill extremely well. And the premature manifestation of her lover's primary mutation, due to the constant stress and fear for their lives, could have spelled the silver-haired man's doom where Sinister was concerned, had it not happened shortly before Logan and Captain America's rescue raid. Being almost perpetually on the move for decades after that had thankfully kept the magnetism-manipulator off the British mutant's radar so to speak, in the meantime the latter having turned his sights on Mystique - who had managed to barely escape his intentions and had had to hide for years to avoid becoming his sick fascination's object again. Seemingly though, Remy, who had also been one of Essex's main interests, wasn't that lucky; and that monster's reappearance could only mean the master-thief still was – or it could well be not the progenitor, but the offspring that were now in that sick man's plans.

Worse still, like Exodus, Essex had enough knowledge on Apocalypse to make him, combined with his own genius and vast expertise, a potentially lethal and **_very_** unpredictable element in the whole mess… Yet the instant she had considered this, her eyes went wide – the Eye of Ages only amplified the Dark One's power to jumpstart latent mutation on a worldwide and very possibly cosmic scale. But Sinister was one of the few, whose DNA had been personally awakened by the Egyptian mutant, and as such, despite the punishment for his betrayal, he still carried traces of Him… Her lips quirked deviously – if that nutcase wanted to mess with their hosts he had another thing coming. If he tried anything with them, the catalyst of his power would turn into his downfall.

Because, she was going to give the two cast-out X-Men and their child a strand of her Fire, a piece of her own deepest essence. When fused with their own, it would create an invisible shield which, being woven of the Dark One's very opposite, was the only effective defence against Apocalypse himself or anyone who had ever been touched by his own essence. And when she laid before them her plan, her friends finally managed to exhale the breath they hadn't even realised they had been holding, recalling quite well the sometimes awfully extraordinary – even for a mutant power, aspects of this one of her abilities.

"It won't interfere with your normal life, nor with using your powers." Phoenix added as a finale, pacifying successfully any lingering uncertainties, before her emerald gaze caught Rogue's forest-green one. And the redhead's mind spoke out only for the other woman to hear, her eyes reflecting the sentiment they unknowingly shared - the untameable, scorching desire to protect their loved ones, even in their condition, yet never at the expense of their baby _'I have a second shield for you, which will take care of your unborn. And it will rid you of the little inconveniences of expecting, leaving you in top shape.'_ No more words were necessary between them, the light in their looks expressing all that their insides held – the simple fact that, despite the more than rocky beginning so long ago and everything else since, they remained a team, in all that life would dish them.

"And where have you guys stashed your progeny?" Jean went on, on a much lighter note, her liveliness – despite the withheld dejection behind it, still doing wonders to the atmosphere of the living room, as Rogue bit her lip humorously, relief coursing freely through her every gesture "Oh, he'll be back in a couple of hours - aunt Mattie took him for a wahlk in town to kill off at least a bit of dat endless energy of his. Ah cahn't keep up with him anymore, evah since Ah hit fifth month, and the swamp rat ain't helping - he's actually worse dahn Lukas!" She glanced at him pointedly, and Gambit's previously thinned with worry lips now stretched into a veritable Cheshire-like grin at the mock-accusation "Ah, here comes de femme-talk – Remy knows his cue!" he threw his lover a saucy wink, which resulted in a head-shake from her and a snigger from their red-haired friend, before he added "Dem les gars be prolly back already – and dis Cajun gotta go make sure he doesn' find his garage in shambles. And we'll be waitin' for Jeannie 'ere to join us lat'r - for anoth'r lesson in des less-than-savoury crafts!"

Once he had disappeared, however, the Mississippi-native all but ran from where she'd been sitting, dropping enthusiastically down next to the fire-mistress, and eyeing her meaningfully, yet amiably "Now dah mahn's outta dah way, you gotta spill it woman!" In fact, once they had put their rather immature grudges to rest, the two had, throughout the years and trials, built a decidedly solid friendship – which, to the horror of certain men in their vicinity, included the sharing of feminine secrets. And given that women proved times more perceptive than the average male, it came as no surprise to Jean that her auburn-haired companion had more than probably deciphered that something was amiss with her guest – and rather acutely so to boot.

A pronouncedly bitter curve twisted out of the telepath's lips, as she surprised even herself in managing to keep a fully composed façade, but the sentiments creeping in her voice couldn't help giving away her real inner state "Remember when we discovered that you've gained control over your absorption power, which then awakened your secondary mutation, by finding something to focus on that would in turn stabilise it, bending it to your will alone…?" Rogue could only nod at that, confusion stealing in her own tone "Yeah…Ah found my anchor, as you called it – what Ah feel fer Remy…and dah way it connects us is, for lack of a bettah word, **_unique_** …" Phoenix sighed in even greater misery at that sharply accurate way of putting it, aware all too well of the devastating force of the pitiless truth contained within its every letter "You hit the nail right on the head, you know – as I also found mine…"

The delight at this news burgeoning in the other woman's gaze, however died on the spot crushed under the heavy sadness lingering in Jean's air, when she went on "But as fate would have it, it came in two pieces, born by two completely different worlds." She had to bite her lip to withhold a treacherous tear "When you refused to tell Gambit, you messed with the balance of life-forces and that caused your soul to turn against you, which then made your power escalate to critical levels... Well, I'm in the very same state now. Only it's because I can't compel myself to choose, and Creation itself is suffering as a result, the two opposite forces weaving it are battling each other, ending in their mutual destruction. All I have put my own soul in, everything I live to protect is progressively unravelling, just like my will to continue; especially now that each was, in their own way, taken from me…" a hollow mirthless chuckle escaped her lips "And that's only the tip of the iceberg."

The southern belle, who had been watching the redhead more than intently while she'd spoken, with each word comprehension gradually settling in her mind, had also noted certain signs which she recognised from herself, exclaiming excitedly "Yah're pregnant!" Her guest gave her a somewhat cheerless smile, yet the earnestness in her voice was unquestionable "That's actually the only good part of this whole chaos." almost immediately adding, a torrent of elation erupting in her gaze "I'm nearly two months along – and with him being completely sentient already, I talk with him every minute of rest… He's the one who practically keeps me tied to life or I would have given up..."

A mere breath later, however, definite vibes of mirth sneaked in her tone "But with the personality he's developing, I'm kinda starting to get worried." which caused Rogue to remark jokily "With yahself for a mom, what do yah expect!" _Not to mention, who's the father..._ Jean thought, unable to stiffen the instant bolt of ache. Yet, she used this latest distraction to employ a light psychic suggestion to divert her friend from the budding questions regarding both the two men she had hinted at and her son's paternity, as she currently had no strength to discuss these without breaking down into a complete wreck.

"You should see Jono and Kevin – they're totally obsessed with mentally conversing with my unborn son, after they found out that I do it." the young telepath went on, with a, this time definitely gleeful, laughter "Though, he actually had to force those two out several times, since they simply couldn't cease." The auburn-haired female gave her a smile of her own "Children…they get us all round their little finger and on our lahst nerve, but even so, Ah can't imagine not hahvin' Lukas and now this one." she patted gently her growing belly "Ah just hope she'll tahke aftah meh, for a change." Just a moment later however her air flowed into seriousness, as she sighed, aware that her companion was trying to keep up the mood for her sake, as well as privy – at least partly, of what her fiery guest's predicament was. "And Ah thought mahne was bahd…" whispered almost imperceptibly the Mississippi-born mutant, before, to Jean's slight startle, she took the latter's hands in hers giving them an encouraging squeeze, adding aloud - her voice swimming with a heartfelt smile "Ah know yah're on dah edge of somethin' horrible, and thaht it'll lead yah where none of us cahn follow – but when yah rahse against yahr fate, remembah yah're not ahlone..."

It was Phoenix's turn to let her own overwhelming gratitude overtake her entire being, radiating from within the very flames ravaging her eyes, as she retorted on the same note "I'm glad you and me eventually found a common language, you know…" to which Rogue's reply was a smirk carrying the very same sentiment "True thaht! Oh, dah wondahrs of growin' up…", the mutual laughter that last educed rang pure and free, finally making Jean forget the unforgiving, inescapable fact that today had been another step towards the divide she'd give anything to avoid…closer to the torturous End - and the equally as shattering Beginning…


	22. Phoenix Rising Part IV: In the Surging Blazes' Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in the same timeframe as the previous.

Chapter 21: Phoenix Rising – Part IV: In The Surging Blazes' Shadows 

Distractions of any kind were normally something she dealt with easily, having learned through experience exactly how risky it proved to her health otherwise - especially in their world of constant alert and near-daily struggle for survival. Yet, not having to watch her back every waking - and sleeping, moment for quite some time now had seemingly had an adverse effect on this talent of hers; since, forcing her focus into place and full working mode in the present instant proved way harder than it should have. However, the golden-eyed shape-shifter, currently perusing Bastion's archives in search of what even she couldn't exactly pinpoint, supposed she shouldn't have been so stunned by this development - in the end, she had sadly enough brought it upon herself. Even so, the enthralling feel of a pair of strong masculine hands massaging her rigid shoulders, while she leaned slightly over the laptop on her knees, sufficed to erase into oblivion any objection she might have had. And in a rare occasion she threw all caution to the wind, letting this long-forgotten experience overwhelm her, allowing it to engulf each one of her senses only to leave every piece of her yearning for more - which didn't help her task in the slightest.

"Here I thought that between us both I was the workaholic." came the laughter-filled chuckle of the tantalising distraction's origin - in the form of a certain, at present atypically relaxed, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., whose hot breath tickled thrillingly her already ultra-sensitive skin as it trembled with excitement under his touch. Instead of halting his ministrations, however, the stern look she pinned him with as result only served to amplify his boldness, causing him to shift closer in his bed, the hard planes of his bare torso soon grinding in her naked back in rough, exhilarating caresses. And she sighed in what should have been exasperation, though in their current situation she couldn't even push herself to make it sound so, hints of tease and wickedness mixing in her tone much to her interlocutor's amusement "Nick, seriously, our version of finally sorting ourselves out **_was_** mind-blowing, but if you don't let me finish this I'll ensure **_you_** 'll never be able to repeat it."

That, albeit covert, yet - knowing the unpredictable female in his arms, completely earnest threat to his private parts did make Fury back off, if only slightly, before he commented with a rather gruff half-smile which, even if she didn't see, she definitely felt glide over the strands of her hair "What can I say - been passing through one-night stands like an automat for years and only for kicks, 'cause all of them women that crossed my path weren't worth more. And then you get thrown in my life, turnin' it all on its head, and invadin' my personal space way past what I tolerate from anyone." his sinfully warm lips trailed lightly over her ear, much to her frustration - and even more so to her delight "You're one helluva one-woman riot, Raven Darkholme - but with what you've woken in me, I wouldn't have it any other way."

She lifted her golden gaze to his dark one at that, clear mirth dancing in its folds as she remarked genially "Yet, it seems I have created a monster." her, even if a bit scolding, humour eliciting another chuckle from the one-eyed spy "Nah…you simply punched me back into normality - but it's been gathering for a long while, and the dam had to break at some point." his embrace tightening fractionally with a combination of protectiveness and possessiveness, which he was careful to smother to a minimum, knowing that she hated being suffocated. And, at having noted, to his inner unmatched fulfilment, the considerable influx of ease this had instilled in her tense stance, he couldn't stiffen a joke of his own "I just hope that downgrading - from a demonic mutant to a human, doesn't bother you." though, at the very same instant, he was ready to beat his head in the wall for putting his foot in his mouth again by reminding her of a past that still haunted her - despite his more than good intentions.

To his luck, however, she didn't appear to have been affected by his inadvertent push towards a trip down memory lane, having instead, judging by her briefly glazed-over eyes, caught onto the subtle hint contained in his mirthful phrase. He had actually never expected her to agree to carry their tentative relationship, if one could even call it that, this far in such a short time. Yet subconsciously, they had both needed this, having, in the wake of all else that had passed through their heads, suppressed for so long their almost desperate want to simply feel - to sense their beings explode in a veritable upheaval of emotion. And this, albeit sudden and unexpected, release of all the tension and pent-up, unrealised desire that had been building between them ever since the start of their professional relations; had been more than welcome.

Nonetheless, the spy couldn't help biting his lip, his agitated mind attacking him with the inevitable burning question - what now? Did they continue like thus far, keeping a straight face in front of their subordinates, and dropping all masks when alone, only to mould into a pair of hurricanes of passion which devoured each other until there was nothing left, and then all over again…? Somehow, for a reason he couldn't explain nor understand, such an arrangement just didn't cut it for him - he'd had enough casual, meaningless relationships to last him a lifetime. Besides, **_she_** was different…and she deserved so much more - which, he oddly enough found himself more than willing to give.

And whether because of their latest liaison, or the prior lengthy period of partnership, as if on common accord their hesitant looks met once again, as Mystique set aside her laptop, having exploited the close check on Bastion's files as a distraction of her own. This between them, **_he_** had been a way to get her mind off what was soon to happen, off the imminence of her sons confronting each other and the ghastly possibility of one being forced to kill the other. And she had savoured fully the feelings he had ignited, secretly wishing to explore them once again, yet herself unable to muster the courage to turn to that same query, wreaking havoc in their turbulent cores. But now, at the end of the road, she knew she couldn't be silent anymore - she owed it to them both "Where do we go from here…?"

And in the face of the maddening lack of answer in his own, wildly working psyche, Fury decided it was in any case best to go for the truth, putting all that mattered in the single gamble of her choice "Wherever **_you_** want us to, Raven…" The air in her lungs was abruptly strangely absent, knocked out by the blow that the power of his glaring sincerity had dealt her, but she had no time to react as he added in a tone drenched in slightly bitter resignation "After all, unlike you, I'm not practically immortal or eternally young." He whirled his single dark orb away from the scrutiny of her look, intuitively clenching fists and teeth in silent, fiery hatred towards fate for it being a bitch like that - for making him a mere human, powerless against nature, when he had already wasted most of life.

Yet contrary to logic, he actually sensed himself unwind, his hands uncurling, his jaw relaxing at the unexpected, reviving touch of soft turquoise skin on his own tanned complexion. And his concealed rage slowly evaporated, when a distinctly feminine form, whose every line and curve his fingers and lips had avidly memorised, pressed against his strong back, lean arms gently encircling his shoulders, as tresses of scarlet spilled over to brush his neck. "You're here now." his assailant murmured, snuggling into him with a blazing longing even she hadn't known she felt, while he clutched her hands in his like a man drowning, leaving her entire being raw with need for him "And I'll only give you up when **_you_** no longer want me…"

She could nearly sense his grin on her skin "Fat chance of it ever happenin', Darkholme." he gently shifted them, so that he could embrace her from behind, only to nuzzle her neck "I may be grizzling 'round the temples already, but I can assure you I don't plan on turning senile any time soon - and only an idiot can let a one of a kind woman slip away." He bit down lightly on her earlobe, educing a rather loud rapturous moan from said female mutant, causing her to inwardly hope to the heavens that no one of their subordinates was anywhere close by. The sheer intensity of his next, equally as fervent exertions, however, made her gaze snap open, though its sole brief instant was enough for her to catch the sight of the discarded laptop's screen, something in the list of names she'd left on sending her into a near-physical stagger.

She virtually tore away from her one-eyed companion's embrace, resulting in him casting her a taken-aback look, shot through with what against all reason resembled hurt, yet she paid him no heed, completely absorbed by what mere chance had let her note. And grabbing the computer from its resting place, wildly jamming the cursor on the offending name, she muttered in a voice overflowing with anxiety, privy that she had finally stumbled on what had been eating at her mind for the past half an hour "I knew it…I knew I saw it before!" Fury, on the other hand, moved to settle beside her, his peaking perplexity leaking into his whole air "Raven, what-" but she left him no time to finish, as instead, the file which had opened before them spoke for itself "The Genoshan base's staff right before Bastion…Dr Nathan Millbury? Do you know this guy?" Her shudder at that last made his confusion erupt anew, her tone trembling with hardly subdued terror "Regrettably, closer than I ever would have wished to."

The top S.H.I.E.L.D. agent stared for a long moment at the page, by the looks of it containing whatever information the Sentinel-human hybrid had had on said scientist, before studying the photo attached, wondering what had caused his colleague-turned-lover to react like that. In any case the image of neat raven hair falling to the man's shoulders, and framing an aristocratically flawless face, with a pair of dark, intelligent eyes hardly exuded anything particularly frightening. Still, he knew Raven well enough by now to be aware that for such an effect on her, the guy had to be a monster within - and since he had, according to the data, been using mutants as guinea pigs on the blasted island long before Bastion had showed up, he damn straight was. His conclusion was only cemented, when she uttered - a mixture of anger and dejection flaring in her golden look "I can't believe it was that piece of shit who experimented on Nils and the others that were freed! And of course, when things got hot under his feet he tucked tail and ran - typical." the entire endless derision she felt towards the man radiated from her countenance with the power of a force field.

Fury's lingering mystification had right then led him to open his mouth, yet she beat him to it, elaborating "I met him shortly after I lost Kurt that night…a scientist, who suffers from a rather unhealthy interest in mutants possessing unusual abilities, or such of extraordinarily great scope. He offered me a lot - and all of it tempting enough for me to at least consider…" She bit her lip, visibly uncomfortable in recalling all she had strove to forget for so long, and her bed-companion was about to persuade her to stop there if it left her in such a state. But her raised hand silenced him, her assuring look indicating she could, and had to continue "I'm glad I didn't agree, though. Because, unlike Magneto, who only wanted a solution to his own then-problem and was actually repentant about it; **_he_** does it all in the name of fathering a race of the most powerful mutants to ever exist, playing creator much like that darned half-robot - and he possesses no scruples at all. Nathan Millbury was one of his most notable aliases…but his real name is Nathaniel Essex - and to many of us, he's also known as Mr Sinister."

For one of the rare occasions in his lifetime, the stern agent by her side was unable to offer a verbal reply, mulling over and over the allusions of what the shape-shifter had just shared, his temper worsening exponentially at that walking science-crazed horror's audacity. With such a résumé, goodness only knew what else this Essex had done…Wait a minute! Genetics…Essex… "Raven, do you still have the files from the Hellfire mission?" the sudden urgency in his manner made said woman cast him a bewildered glance "Hellfire? What does it have to do with Sinister - he wasn't in the members' list? Heck, there wasn't even so much as a trace of him around, throughout the entire operation!" Yet, the man peeking enthusiastically over her shoulder, while she unearthed said documents nonetheless, gave her a sly half-grin "Not the members' - we need the records of the main investors." and catching onto his drift, the blue-skinned female typed furiously, soon coming up with what they required.

"There's our man! 'X. Essen.' - just shift that one backwards, move the initial and guess what you get." Fury exclaimed, highly satisfied he'd recalled correctly "I knew, I'd also seen him somewhere - a surname like that isn't very common, it sticks out like a sore thumb." which remark made Mystique snort " ** _He_** himself is just as noticeable, you know." Her partner glanced at the picture from Bastion's archives, then putting in "Doesn't seem so on this one, though…" but in response, the female mutant rolled her eyes "He wouldn't - one of his abilities is partial shapeshifting, helps him hide his real looks, at least mostly." she then clicked on another image-file "I had one of the Directorate's specialists draw this for me some time ago - I think, I might have traumatised the poor man way too much by that request."

The spy's single eye threatened to pop out of its place "Gotta give you that - he's hard to miss alright! And whoever stuck him that codename sure hit the nail on the head." as he took in the several tones' paler skin, the dark-rimmed, pitiless scarlet orbs, the almost black lips, razor-like smirk and that odd vermillion diamond carved in his forehead's middle. Soon after, however, the redhead added musingly "If he was, even indirectly, part of Hellfire, together with the Genosha escapade, he must have been active recently." the cold spell, that this conclusion and its more than possible consequences, infused in her being made her tremble.

Thankfully, her companion's arms instantly wrapped around her shivering form, his unwitting calm taking away her fears at least partly, while he observed aloud "And knowin' you, we're already thinking along the same lines…" yet what he got from Raven was a frown "I've given orders for regular surveillance, and there is nothing so far." Her expression, however, then bristled visibly "But if he's back on the scene, there's a huge chance the asshole is after Rogue's family - and I can think of at least three others who may well have fallen in his spotlight too. Besides, he also has ties, though I never managed to find out what exactly, to Apocalypse." which fact, to their silent agreement, sent them virtually flying out of bed, frantically scrambling around for their wildly-strewn clothes and hastily throwing them on, since it meant only one - they had several, extremely pressing calls to make…

* * *

Had anyone strolled down the corridors of the Mansion during the last two days, they would have been stunned speechless by the deafening echo of their footsteps left in place of the, as if swallowed by the darkest abyss, usually booming vigour of its inhabitants of all ages. Only nobody, especially the adults, had any time to spare lately, feverishly alternating between their instructor duties, training and the preparations for their search and steal operation, their concentration - consumed by these three activities to the brink of automation. No one had taken much sleep in the last 48 hours, despite having split themselves in shifts; as, the very moment their hands, minds or powers found themselves unoccupied, everything they didn't wish to even begin contemplating assaulted them full-force. Be it the array of hardships they were up against as a team, or the equally as torturous reality of what lay in their innermost self relentlessly smothered beneath the iron fist of their will, the outcome was the same.

Thus, the choice between a restless, often nightmare-filled - and thus pretty futile, respite and several more hours of action of whatever kind, was a ridiculously easy one, each of the group trying hour upon hour their best to chase away all that ate at their thoughts. Though, time - albeit this short, mercilessly pushed the repressed pressure to alarming levels, leaving it threatening to explode at any moment, only to sweep away what little comfort remained. Needless to say, that as a result, everyone was pretty much walking on eggshells around the rest, not allowing themselves even the tiniest innocent sparks of banter, anxious beyond reason to avoid a disaster. However, at least their tasks were consequently progressing at as fast a pace as they had hoped, bringing them closer to their goal, and therefore gradually lightening their spirits - not by much at first, but increasingly more noticeably.

Yet even the rare moments of break between works, when the adrenaline of urgency evaporated, often sent certain of the Mansion's mutants down a path of reflection, which glaringly darkened their mood. And it made Amanda's chest constrict akin to trapped in the force of a vice, when, after her infirmary shift's end, upon entering the abnormally deserted kitchen she instantly sensed that same air permeate its sole inhabitant's whole countenance. She gently approached him, joining him on the window-seat, before coaxing him to lean his weary form on her. A small smile found its way up her lips, when instead he buried his face in her lap, snuggling in her warmth like a child seeking refuge of its fears. He sighed in bliss when he felt her soothing fingers brush a pattern of calm through his dark-blue hair, his anguished soul - bathing freely in the, nearly magical in its power, light of her own, while she couldn't help blinking back a tear at his predicament.

"I can't, Mandy…" he whispered, the torment in his voice making the words sound half-chocked, as he let himself drown in his lover's aura of the deepest empathy "I can't do this…I-I don't know how - I promised to both my mother and myself that vhatever happens, I vould bring him back to her, to us; but I don't have the slightest idea how to get through to him! Vhat if he doesn't vant to remember, or he refuses to be saved…vhat if he doesn't care…?" the haunting knowledge of what Raven would go through, if another of her children was taken from her as well as his own, burgeoning ache at the chance of his long-lost sibling's rejection, in fact robbed him of all words, albeit momentarily. His anguished eyes lifted to the young healer's dark ones, his greatest pain twisting his features into a mask of black hopelessness "Even so, I can't abandon him - he's still my brother…and despite everything, I-I already love him. But if I fail…" the sheer horror of what he didn't have the strength to say out loud - that agonising final option he prayed they'd never get to, made a pair of scorching tears brand his heart, while he murmured "I von't be able to live with myself."

And for the first time, the exotic brunette, who had till now never complained of being just a human, truly wished she had been born with an ability as well - that to take away his suffering. Seeing him like this, so broken and lost, sent hurt rippling through her like an earthquake, yet to her despair, no matter how much she longed to give him all the right answers, she could only help him find his way - and be by his side, even if not physically. For, even those born without a genetically-bestowed power, had their ways - their locked gazes' silent yearning reflected it more than clearly. And he held onto her as if for dear life, while teleporting to their rooms, where they - like all attached inhabitants of the Institute did lately in the rare minutes of peace, would let their feelings escalate in their own reality, finding solace in their cleansing, healing intensity, and in each other…

* * *

The faint, nearly inexistent traces of characteristic indigo smoke left in the trail of a certain, blue-furred German mutant's vanishing act, however, were the sole that the trio of energy-controllers perceived, when they came into the kitchen, mere instants afterwards. And they didn't need powers to discern what might have transpired prior to their entry, having noted closely the strain Kurt was currently under, as well as having a good guess as to its origins. Though, if they had taken the time to actually glance at themselves in a mirror, they would have realised just how haggard and troubled they too looked, albeit for very different reasons.

The impact of what they were preparing for weighed down heavily on their minds, the prospects of soon having to battle two of their friends steadily drove them nearer to the point of crumbling. Yet, like the others, the weary three now passing each other a beer before they claimed the Danger Room - while Lance, Pietro and St John finished the jet's upgrades, ploughed on, grasping wildly at the hope of safely retrieving their missing comrades. Still, whom they were about to face in the foreseeable future, and the unknowns surrounding the full extent of said nemesis' arsenal, together with all else that could happen, rendered that same sentiment increasingly elusive, despite their more than desperate wish to the contrary.

And it didn't help much that things in the Mansion itself seemed to, as result, be falling progressively apart, the underlying, pulsing strain - regardless of everyone's burning efforts to keep it in check, still managing to lash out randomly at the worst of moments, doing damage that, even if unintended, would take goodness knew how long to heal. In fact, Thunderbird tossed down half of his bottle's contents in one go, the perpetual chaos that were his thoughts after what had happened the day before, rendering him completely uncaring to what exactly he was doing - chiefly to himself, unless he was physically occupied. Sunfire and Vulcan couldn't help frowning at his devil-may-care attitude to his own health, especially when he grabbed a second in less than two minutes, but they easily saw where he came from.

And akin to having read their minds' common train of contemplation, the Indian mutant muttered forlornly "She refuses to listen to me, doesn't even let me explain - she's actually barricaded herself in her room, and threatened to cause bodily harm if I tried to break in!" an equally miserable sigh escaped his lips "And worst part is, I can't do anything about it…" Gabriel, inretort, cast him a somewhat hostile look in light of what he - given his close bond with Lifeguard, considered a more than grave, if unintentional, misdeed on the part of his fellow X-Man "You really put your foot in your mouth with that outburst, Thunder, what do you expect? You should be glad she stuck to only verbal threats!"

The youngest Summers' harsh berating, however, made Neal lose heart even further, whatever fragile chances he might have imagined he'd had of fixing his own nascent relationship with the young Australian, evaporated under the former slave's dark glare. The plasma-manipulator raked a trembling hand through his thick, black tresses, his other one clenching into a painful fist at the hopelessness staring mockingly back at him, repeating silently over and over that he had no one but himself to blame. After all, even if he hadn't really meant what he had incidentally let drop into the discussion he and Shiro had lapsed into the previous day, while they and Vulcan had tinkered with the Blackbird's engines; he had realised this too late. Because Heather had heard it - each word and gesture, however small, of his withheld anger, ache and guilt for having let his unreachable lover end up in her current state, for not having been by her side enough…because of worthless idiocies…because of **_her_** intrusion in his life.

Whatever tentative semblance of spirit the blue-eyed woman had managed to regain had, at that moment, shattered into a multitude of viciously cutting sparks that had splintered her fragile heart on the spot. And the brutally endless desolation conquering her inert gaze had, to his utter shock, plunged him into a void of his worst nightmare's making - all life sucked out of him, as, for a terrifying second he had felt as if nothing beat in his chest…like he were hollow. He had been stunned when he had found himself in such a state - even more so because of the reasons behind it, his whole self - frozen in a torrent of remorse and torment.

He had sworn to help her, the entire force of his essence drew him to her in a way nothing else could compare with, yet instead, he had destroyed her equally as completely as that half-robotic monster the team had vanquished… She had began to matter to him more than he had imagined, but he had never spared it a thought till then - and ironically enough, it had taken the unforgivable to get him to realise just how deeply it went, despite the shortness of their contact. And he thanked the heavens for the entire array of activities that had become the routine lately, throwing himself fully in these; getting everyone back home and preventing the rising catastrophe having become his sole focus…or he would have given up altogether.

Still, on remarking the despair overtaking progressively the other Asian mutant, Sunfire chose that very instant to interfere, in order to snap the brooding man right out of his rueful musings, or he would have very well let them drown him, never to surface into sanity again. "Gabriel-san, we are all only human - and though Neal's mistake is serious in itself, we should be helping him rectify it," Shiro's previous frown etched itself even deeper in his brow, while he watched said friend of his getting ready to down his third bottle, before reaching out and snatching it out of his grasp, earning a startled yelp from its former holder, as he finished "not let him make things worse for himself than they already are."

In all honesty, the Japanese man himself was quite torn, being close to both women around whom the issue revolved, and thus more than unable to immediately condemn the plasma-manipulator, for he grasped the entirety of the latter's dilemma. And he was well-privy that anger and blame, although a natural reaction to the situation, would ultimately prove to be completely useless, serving only to augment the already palpable tension within their ranks. Vulcan, to his own surprise, found himself just as conflicted, eyeing the Calcutta-born mutant uncertainly, his budding friendship with said male and his loyalty to the blonde surfer warred within his being till, against his will, they ended at a standstill.

After all, despite his cutting disapproval of what the Indian had done, the former slave couldn't really bring himself to have any truly ill feelings towards him - particularly since the latter's regret was more than genuine. Not to mention, that the impact this all had had on him was a guarantee he'd always first think and **_then_** act from now on. Though, if the younger mutant had to take a side, there was no question with whom it would be, his position stealing subtly in his verbal address "With a fuck-up like that, you'll need a miracle to get Heather to even speak to you, let alone actually mend things with her." Thunderbird's raised eyebrow denoted glaringly his attitude towards the black-haired Summers' matter-of-fact remark "Some big help you are, Captain Obvious."

But both he and Gabriel refrained from saying anything more, when they perceived the warning glances Sunfire shot at each of them, before adding aloud "Enough of this! Honestly, you behave like the proverbial children - and even they will surpass you both in maturity!" He sighed meaningfully, turning to Neal "Yet, I must agree with Vulcan-san - it will be hard for you, perhaps even impossible, but this should never deter you from trying…for, she needs you - yes you, more than even she realises." His distant gaze met Gabriel's for a brief spell, seeing the very same observation which he then put to words "I have witnessed the way she was after being with you - and none of us ever managed to do for her what you alone seem to be able to." at which, the Indian mutant barely stopped himself from literally gaping, the many small, almost invisible signs he had bypassed or brushed off before, now attacking him with their full power, almost sending him even further into the abyss of despondency.

However, what the youngest Summers brother added next caught him right on the brink, keeping him there in a firm hold "We'll try to pave the way so to speak - talk to her, help her cool off and get back to a resemblance of normalcy. But since you're one of those staying here while we pay a visit to my former jailors, I suggest you profit from the peace and quiet, and not let our efforts go to waste." his, even if somewhat curt, tone earning him a small, approving smile from a considerably relieved Sunfire, while the ex-amnesiac stared appalled at the bottles Neal had lined in front of himself. "But now, bloody heck man, what are you trying do - drown yourself? What good would you be to her, then?" and this made, for the first time in what felt like an entire life, something the Indian mutant had given up on flash through his gaze - hope…a feeling which, however, sadly proved to be crushingly fleeting. For, right then, their respective comms gave out a simultaneous ring, causing all three look at each other with rising disquiet at the prospect of what might be waiting on the other end, as the particular frequency used promised nothing good…

* * *

She'd hoped for a long-sought chance to distract both her team-mates and herself, to help all the Brotherhood forget, at least for the short while they would allow themselves in terms of a break that the world seemed to once again be drawing to a close, to let them find some peace. What a certain Scarlet Witch fresh out of a Danger Room run, however, didn't expect, as she made her way towards the hangars where the male part of their group currently was up to their necks in tech-work, was firstly to not be able to find her blond female comrade. That latter in itself was positively bizarre, considering how Boom-Boom was normally the one at the origin of all ideas, of the kind Wanda was thinking of implementing at present. Yet, as it had turned out, said young woman had conspicuously made herself scarce.

And the reality-warper couldn't help the impression that her fellow Brotherhood gal was actually avoiding everyone like the plague, since usually she was all over the place - but none of the adult body of the Mansion had so much as caught a glimpse of her in the past several hours. A slight frown of contemplation crossed the black-haired female's brow - something was definitely up, her steps towards her intended destination quickening as if on instinct. Because, if there was anyone who'd know for sure what was going on in this case, it was a silver-haired rogue of a speedster she had the dubious pleasure of calling her brother.

Though, on arriving at the Blackbird's hangar, the Scarlet Witch sensed her gut sinking progressively at both the sight of her lover and their leader leaning on one of the corridor's walls and the racket of a verbal fight that was coming from within the jet's holding place. She didn't even need to ask who was at it this loudly, despite the late hour, there being two sole people who could lose their temper to the full whatever the time, place and circumstances. And, though the entire Brotherhood knew the particulars of Tabby and Pietro's rocky on-and-off relationship, and the routine that were the pair's frequent rows; a flash of anger at the situation still marred Wanda's eyes. For, she was aware of a certain little detail - it always began about something stupid, and ended, more often than not, with Quicksilver letting his mouth run unchecked, much to his girlfriend's detriment.

St John, having caught the darkening of his wild woman's gaze - sure sign of disaster striking if the two behind the door didn't stop or someone didn't hold the reality-manipulator out, hurried to embrace the already trebling female. Yet, behind his brief spell of selflessness lay an utterly egotistic reason – because his whole self had missed her untamed aura, her solid presence of inner anarchy, and the boundless calm it injected in his bloodstream akin to an infusion of life…he had missed **_her_** … However, even the unmatched storm of comfort, which was the feeling of him enveloping her in his own brand of a chaotic safe haven that she'd give anything for, failed to divert her attention from the quickly deepening expression of barely kept ire, carving itself on Lance's features.

And the only coherent words from the quarrelling couple, that the trio outside managed to detect at last, the loudness of their voices as well as the titanium door having till then obscured their argument's subject, caused comprehension to finally dawn for said three. Though, as a result, Avalanche bared his teeth in a true face of wrath, his body literally twitching with unrestrained desire to pour it out, and the embracing pair in his presence easily realised on whom. After all, it was hardly a secret that, following her official return to the Brotherhood's fold, the earth-controller had slowly developed a rather profound attachment to the golden-haired, kleptomaniac bomber - much to his own shock, in fact. And Pietro's thinly veiled, derisive attitude towards her, the emotional mess he always left her in during their fights, together with his hesitation to commit to her had, over the last four years, pushed Lance on the brink of beating the living daylights out of the speedster many a time.

Yet in the end, the brunet man always stopped himself, privy that not only did Tabby love the asshole regardless of the crappy treatment he dished out to her, but also that she was too fiercely independent to let anyone, even her leader, fight her battles. Still, she was frankly doing a pretty poor job of dealing with it herself, if the scarcely concealed tear-stains on her pale cheeks and the heap of distress written in her gaze, as she dashed out of the hangar nearly slamming the heavy door in her boyfriend's face, were any indication. Because, even if the rest were masters at reading her inner ache, she **_never_** let anyone **_see_** her tears…and her not bothering to hide them now, could only mean Quicksilver had **_really_** done it this time.

Before any of the three could make the slightest move to halt her and try to soothe things, she was already half-way down the corridor. And at the very same moment that Lance bolted instantly after her, hell-bent on once for all forcing her see the light, all else be damned, prior to giving the silver-haired man his just deserts, said male flew out of the hangar himself. But his obvious intentions of following the distraught blonde met their untimely end, when he readied to use his powers to catch up with her only to find them gone, and himself - floored in his exact place. The glare he shot at his fuming sister a breath later would have given an ice age a run for its money, yet it did nothing to deter his twin, who would have blown the whole place up had it not been for her fire-obsessed lover's comforting arms around her waist.

That didn't stop her from nearly splitting Pietro's eardrums, as she yelled right in his face "Four years haven't taught you anything, you miserable excuse for a life-form! You still consider her not good enough for you - 'the former petty thief and drifter'!" her eyes spat lightning bolts while she threw the very phrase he had used, not some moments ago, back in his face, the dagger-like stab and twist in his chest it caused him, stealing all of his air. For, the instant he had uttered those verbal blades, he had realised he hadn't meant them, that he had never valued her for her self...that she was actually too good for him… But his stubborn pride - the greatest flaw he had inherited from their father, had him resisting this sudden torturous awareness to the end, something which he had regretted a heartbeat later.

Even so, it had proved too late, and she had run from him with speed even he would have envied in what he, to his deepest anguish, recognised as an attempt to conceal from him her tears - to not give him the satisfaction of seeing her weakness. A weakness, he had only then grasped that he loved…that he had fallen and hard for every single element of what made her the whirlwind of a woman, who gave his days the only meaning he had ever yearned for. So he couldn't hide his own fury at his sibling for having literally stopped him in his tracks, stripping him of the chance to try righting things before Tabby finally decided she had had enough - not that he would blame her if she did…

"Wanda, I **_really_** have no time for your sermons right now - would you **_kindly_** let my powers back?" he bit out, his unsteady voice giving away the edge he had been driven to in the matter of mere seconds, while his mind attempted to restore at least some sort of order in the maelstrom of his thoughts. When it came to their current issue, however, the Scarlet Witch was on her last nerve herself, shouting back "Oh no, this time you'll listen to me, **_brother_**! She gave up so much for you - let Fury play tyrant with her, even got along with Mystique for crying out loud, became one of the Directorate's best agents, and you still don't get it! That she did it all for you, you bastard - to make you notice her as someone worthy of you! And all you've ever done is belittling her for a past she didn't really have a choice of living!"

The sheer force of what she had longed to get off her chest for years left the young woman panting, her body feeling as if drained of all vigour, while she slumped in her beloved pyromaniac's arms, finding in them all she needed to regain her strength. The Aussie, for his part, cradled her to him with tenderness reserved only for her, his hand stroking her hair, while he pierced the speedster with a dark glower of his own, muttering ominously "If all you can do is hurt her, then why don't you just let her go, mate?" in the very same moment that the silver-haired man saw that Lance had managed to actually intercept Tabby at the end of the corridor. And judging by the clearly affectionate way he held her to his tall form, murmuring softly something in her ear, he was employing his best efforts to console her.

But the way his body shook slightly and the tension that had strung his corded muscles denoted glaringly, even from the distance, his murderous intent towards Wanda's twin, who in turn shivered inadvertently. And the searing pain elicited by the sight of the woman he loved allowing their leader to soothe her ache, to embrace her in the way only he should, as **_she_** sank deeper into **_him,_** made Quicksilver sneer bitterly "Seems she's made that choice for me already. Figures she'd run to him, though - a loser always seeks their like." His biting remark caused Pyro to actually gape at him for several moments, stunned out of any coherent reaction at his team-mate's words and the ostensible feelings behind them.

Yet looking up to face him, his sister only shook her head, disgust and disbelief painting themselves over her features "But, you know what, maybe it's better this way, especially for her - because it's actually **_you,_** you moron, who never deserved **_her_**!" though, before he could gather himself back from the blow her address had hit him with in order to give her any retort, she and St John had stridden down towards the exit leading to the upper levels, soon reaching the other pair of Brotherhood members. And Pietro watched, literally powerless to do anything else, as the foursome exchanged several whispered phrases, then continuing their trek without so much as a glance back in his direction.

Yet, even if he had his abilities under his command, he could have done little…for, he felt so sapped, so utterly exhausted, so empty that he might as well have been inexistent - a mere spectre of himself, who had suddenly been robbed of all will to live. Not even the warning beeping of his com-link, signalling even for the dead that there was an emergency, was able to rouse him from the depths of devastation. Let the world die a thousand times, he couldn't care less…he had already allowed his very soul to slip through his fingers, so he had nothing left to lose… And when he finally sensed his sister's hold on him vanish, his prone body sank on his knees, as, for the first time in his life, he felt so horribly small - his pride and ego scattered to the four winds, the torrid droplets of his own weakness falling freely…

* * *

Despite its impeccable reputation and its record of being frequented only by the crème de la crème of Manhattan; the anonymity and privacy it offered its customers, plus the irritatingly dim light made the bar as suspicious-looking as the next, high-profile gangster gathering spot. That, however, didn't stop the immaculately dressed blond woman, who had just walked through its doors with the air of someone who owned the world, from moving immediately in, without even the slightest trace of fear on her doll-like face. Glancing only out of the corner of her icy eyes towards the current visitors, who hardly gave her a look back, she headed straight for the considerably darkened areas marking the separate booths lining the far wall of the establishment, already feeling that she was expected.

And indeed, right when she reached the fourth VIP-room its door was slowly pushed open as if by an invisible force, the blackness it revealed - drawing her in akin to a maelstrom, though knowing this particular sensation's origin, she heartily wished it wasn't the case. But alas, to her endless annoyance, **_he_** was in love with control - be it over people, situations or lives, and he didn't miss the tiniest chance to flaunt the power he had over others… It was his own brand of heroine - and once again, he simply couldn't help getting high, especially at her expense.

"On receiving your message, I must admit I was intrigued." the customary vibe of dominance reverberated within every nuance of her interlocutor's deep, slightly accented voice, infallibly sending her insides quivering - from fear or thrill, she had long realised she'd never know. "Well," she began as she settled herself down with what she hoped was enough elegance and poise, given the circumstances and her wildly somersaulting stomach "I daresay, I definitely hoped that my proposition should produce such an effect…" She flashed him her best semi-seductive smile, anxious to hide her rattled nerves "Nathaniel." though she was painfully privy that the gesture was all but useless with him, since he had an uncanny ability to catch even the slightest mood changes - including those the people themselves weren't aware of.

And the fact that the only visible part of him within the near-complete darkness was his crimson orbs under the wide-brimmed fedora that he wore, didn't help matters for the White Queen either. Actually, his pools of liquid blood bore too chillingly close a resemblance to those, of the sole other man who was capable of unsettling her this much. And for a, thankfully short, moment she had felt herself freeze, the impression of being once again in the Dark One's ominously unearthly presence - robbing her of all orientation and lucidity. But a sheer breath later, the momentary stagger was lost within the torrents of cold loathing, born by the mere thought about these two, so frighteningly alike, demons in human flesh; as, for the umpteenth time, she appreciated how well they suited their chosen names.

The rather disturbing edge of the ostensibly impassive smile that met her words, proved once more the cutting accuracy, with which her current companion had picked his "I would have hated to have squandered my time for nothing, **_Emma, dear_**." everything - from the smoothness of his retort, to the somewhat leisurely tip of his hat's brim over the sharp line of his slightly narrowed scarlet gaze, oozed the sort of effortless aristocratic manner, one Miss Frost would kill for. In fact, she could hardly restrain her inward seething at the simple detail that, like herself, neither Essex nor his former Master had been born into nobility, yet in contrast, they carried themselves with the natural finesse of such, which quality, despite her self-convictions, she sorely lacked. It was one heck of a blow to her ego, though as regards the desert warrior, she could live with it. However, when it came to the man in front of her, rubbing her sometimes pretty obvious deficiencies in her face was adding insult to injury.

He had been the first to touch what others would have called her heart, his aloof manner and fairly cruel wit having captivated her impressionable young mind, pushing it into a potent infatuation she had never fully got rid of. Yet, his own interest in her had been quite fleeting, since, to her misfortune, she didn't possess what would guarantee her his perpetual fascination - namely, powerful enough DNA… The blond psychic couldn't help feeling her chest heave in a telltale sign of the stormy fury ravaging her being - was there a man on this planet who **_didn't_** run after that damnable Grey? Granted that the reason in Sinister's case was far from harmless or innocent - and were she to be honest, the White Queen's self-preservation instinct didn't let her be anything but secretly glad that she wasn't the object of his obsessions.

Still, she quickly smothered her escalating temper, knowing way too well that the mutant she was presently facing was a double-edged blade of the deadliest kind. One wrong word, gesture or the bare whiff of a thought could mean the difference between yearned-for success and losing more than everything… And the dangerous spike of his imposing, almost suffocating aura (another feat, he and that dreadful cyborg shared), was meant exactly to remind her of this. So, she pushed herself to stay focused on their topic, catching without problem the unspoken order to either make this meeting worth his time, or suffer the consequences - which were never desirable.

"Things have developed in such manner, that we both might soon see our interests satisfied." was the blue-eyed telepath's hurried elaboration, her voice - acquiring a distinct vibe of longing to please "Especially for you, since, if you play your cards right, you'll be able to fill in the gaps in your…collection, as well as get your grand prize - and settle that old score." The look he gave her at that last, though, left her out of any clear reason, her spine stiffening impossibly, her icy gaze swelling in fear. And the chilling tone he used - together with its false flippancy, only sent her escalating horror over the top, as she knew she'd made a slip like no other "Tsk-tsk, have all the years in my company taught you nothing? One would think you have thus far learned that revenge has neither meaning, nor purpose for me - chiefly where one receives nothing more, than what they have merited…" _At least not if enacted by the crude means you envisage, my dear - and besides, it is a dish best served **freezing** …_

The distant countenance he let his presence acquire at that, however, allowed his interlocutor to quickly discern to her endless relief that she wasn't going to be punished - this time. Still, to his inner perverse pleasure, he could see almost like in an open book how what remained between the lines caused her mind to go blank with disbelief, if only for a split second. So, right then, he added on the very same note from before, not needing to bother reading her thoughts, since the emotional shifts she had experienced in such a short period had weakened her mental defences - not that these could stop him, should he wish it "He admired our spirit, our defiance - even when turned against himself… Yet, when in excess anything becomes intolerable…and He, in particular, had very strict limits in this respect."

The rather bizarre, at first glance, mixture of acceptance and tacit, if grudging, understanding resounding from within his voice's treads, finally spoke volumes to the White Queen. It was the respect that one gave their equals - regardless of what had passed between them…which put quite the hurdle in her own plans, she mused inwardly. And she couldn't help berating herself silently for allowing her blinding fondness for the mockery of a man before her, to preclude her for so long from managing to decipher the little complexities that made him who he was. For, now she was really going to pay for her foolishness - there was no way in hell she could use one to double-cross the other, in the event of things going wrong with either.

Because, the ancient Egyptian was a pretty single-minded individual when it came to pursuing his plans... And unless Essex directly interfered with these, which was extremely unlikely given that there was a single thing that mattered to the scientist - his research and its fruits, Apocalypse wouldn't raise a hand against him. Though, there was no love lost between them, it would take much more than a mere old transgression to work one up against the other, yet not all was lost…if she managed to turn things in her favour by laying the foundations now.

And seemingly having heard her, lady-luck instantly presented her with the chance she needed, when the scientist remarked, locking his infernal, albeit incredibly alluring, scarlet orbs with her still rather frightened ice-blue ones, the burning interest in the former - more than undeniable "Even so, your proposal has its merits…" Emma sucked in an expectant breath, the almost non-existent praise causing her to shortly forget all else, in the wake of a pleasant tingle down her insides. However, that latter immediately died out, erased by the blend of turbulent anger and diamond-sharp hurt that the sudden realisation of his sentiments' falsity elicited - especially in the frame of his next words "In light of the previous failure of your observance skills during your **_former_** reign…White Queen."

Of course, the bastard wouldn't miss to remind her of **_that_** , even if it had been inevitable - what with that trollop's power making it impossible to discern her true identity. Still, he was having a grand old time relishing in the blonde's turmoil - if the slight, though clearly contemptuous, smirk climbing up his dark lips, while he observed her reaction to what he'd just said, was any sign. Hah, if he was so big on this, why didn't he just do it himself? Not a moment later however, her answer came on its own, when his derision swiftly melted away under the force of the cold fury slowly worming itself in his eyes "For, it appears that every time **_I_** try to secure the masterpiece of nature that is Jean Grey's DNA, I am impeded…"

In reality, shortly before Apocalypse had awakened for the first time in five millennia, Sinister had had everything set up to get hold of what would become the culmination of his life's work. But something had stopped him, something he had to this day been unable to explain…an insurmountable protection of some sort, which made her virtually non-existent. And even if she was unaware of his intentions, during the next half a decade Phoenix had guarded her genes' secrets more meticulously than even the Dark One had his own…if one didn't count that little fiasco with Xavier and the government.

The lines around his clenched gaze deepened in remembrance of how damnably close he had been three years ago, on Genosha, to getting his hands on the literally priceless result of said mishap… And it had been ruined by that abomination of a hybrid, and the local riots his frankly disgusting ambitions had spawned, which had made it too perilous for Essex himself to remain. After all, he was already known to the rebels for having used mutants as test subjects, and had he not grabbed chance to get out of there he would have been forced to reveal his own mutant nature - definitely **_not_** a thing to do with Bastion around.

In fact, he was so ensnared by the force of his fixation with the fire-mistress' potential genetic legacy, that he didn't realise when thoughts flowed into words, the distinct musing quality of his tone alerting Emma that he was now more reminiscing aloud, rather than talking to her "But it was for the better…given that, initially inexplicable, 'incompleteness' of her genes' structure. Yet, after I put everything in perspective, it all became clear…and a mere sample is no longer enough." the flashes of his greatest addiction shot powerful and free through the garnet planes of his avidly darkening gaze, letting explode within, if only for a single moment, albeit sufficiently plain for a sharp observer to note, the true nature and extent of his sentiments "It is imperative that I have the **_source_** …permanently."

The whole universe of insinuations this last phrase held caught the blonde totally off guard, the maelstrom of feelings it made erupt within - leaving her a bundle of jagged emotion. Luckily for her, she hadn't perceived the changes in his aura accompanying his words, or she would have never managed to compose herself - and that would have spelled another cardinal error in his eyes. But instead, she forced her cool back in place, despite the herculean effort it now demanded from her, pushing an agreeable smile up her lips "Then you have come to the right person - with the way things are developing, it's guaranteed that both your former maker and your 'muse' would come running in the lead of their respective bands of misfits." Though, she visibly flinched at the warning glare he fired at her, for her clearly sarcastic use of that particular denomination in relation to her scarlet-haired nemesis.

So, to pacify the raging volcano before it erupted right in her face, she hastened to add "As a bonus, you'll almost surely get four individuals, whose material I know you're dead-set on acquiring." the downright greedy look she got in response, finally put her own fears to rest, as she was privy she had his undivided attention, proceeding to dangle the bait right before him in retaliation for all he had put her through so far "A still somewhat troubled young man with a lot of potential, a rather recent and disoriented entry on the scene, another - also freshly appeared piece of good genetic makeup. And last but not least, someone you probably recall only as a boy of ten, and who I'm sure you'll be delighted to get reacquainted with."

What the inwardly already feeling triumphant psychic didn't expect, was her companion's expression to shift into completely unmoved with the speed of light in the wake of her disclosure of the details. And it didn't take her long to discern that, throughout the whole thing he had been leading her on to believe she had actually been on top for once. She huffed silently - the jerk had played her again…and right on cue, he put in with decided smugness "My dear, there is nearly **_nothing_** that you could tell me, which I do not already know. After all, I have made it a second nature to always stay informed of everything, concerning those who hold my perpetual interest." his smirk twisted even more at seeing how the hidden meaning affected her ego, crushing it further still "You could call it my sole bad habit. But I must acclaim you for number four - **_he_** was indeed the hardest to unearth."

The White Queen perked up at that, a sliver of hope stealing tentatively in her ostensibly confident demeanour "Then, we still are a team, Nathaniel?" though, even to her it sounded as a statement of affirmed fact, rather than the question it was, causing her to privately congratulate herself. The predatory edge of his air should have warned her of just how much this all could cost her, but - drunk on his praise, she bypassed it in favour of focusing on his cool reply "Certainly - my deepest reliance continues to lie with you." her hard-hidden enthusiasm diverting her attention long enough for her to miss both the subtle, double significance of his chosen phrase, and the nanosecond for which his gaze dissolved into a pair of raw, yet not bleeding cuts in the oppressive darkness...

He was far from fooled by her, on occasion, irrational behaviour; as, despite her lingering and admittedly silly infatuation, her bimbo-like façade concealed a mind as conniving as the best in the field. After all, it took one to know one - and he was smart enough to not trust her, aware of how true it was that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned **_and_** humiliated…several times in a row. But, for the moment she was regrettably necessary, being the best person for the particular task. A dastardly smirk creased his lips…she did always do a superb job as a frontage, and no one would even so much as suspect what this one hid…

* * *

It seemed as if the night had stolen every single piece of sound, the silence enveloping the small, though rather cosy, house appeared deafening to its owner, who had just found herself jolting up in her bed in what she estimated had to be the first hours after midnight. And the sinisterly serene atmosphere of her home and the surrounding land only served to intensify the sensations of absolute horror, lurking mercilessly in the depths of her extra-perceptive mind. But what really caused the middle-aged, blind woman to shudder physically was not only the contents of her recent recurring dreams - rather the fact, that they were infinitely far from being mere expressions of what slumbered in her sub-consciousness as result of her daily life.

It had been two months since she had destroyed the remnants of a future that would never happen, moving onto surveying closely what was being shaped now, yet the visions had been largely concerning the individuals who were key to its unfolding. However, in the last, almost five days things had changed drastically, her precognitive abilities instead suddenly focusing not so much on the people, but on the events… Something major had happened, which she had, sadly, been forbidden from seeing. And the possibilities that her powers' manifestation weaved before her were enough to send someone lacking much experience in the field into the very throes of madness - thank goodness she had behind her decades of getting used to this!

In contrast, if the almost indiscernible to a person with functioning sight whimpering noises, which had broken the oppressive stillness akin to an alarm siren, were anything to go by, others, infinitely more vulnerable, once again weren't so lucky. So, pushing herself off her pillows only to grab her dressing gown, Irene Adler swiftly navigated through the darkness of her house's corridors, towards the spacious room that used to belong to Rogue, and which currently housed a new pair of occupants. When she lightly pushed the partially opened door, the near-corporeal air of despondency blending with terror, which she recognised easily as the typical initial reaction of their kind to the inexplicable, threatened to choke out all her sanity.

However, she pushed at its ominous force with her full efforts, having had a fair share of battles of her own against it - and many of them lost. Though now, she fought not for herself, but for the two siblings huddled together in one corner of the closer of the two beds, and whose icy tears she could feel scarring an indelible labyrinth of pain on all three of their souls. Because, ever since Rogue had left years ago, she had missed having children around her, a lifetime of denied maternal instincts having made her grab onto any opportunity to fulfil a role, she had never been meant to truly have. And her new young charges had won her over from their first encounter a bit more than a week ago, when, after she had more than agreed with Raven's plan to teach them, her best friend had presented the pair to her. Not to mention, that they had had prior visions of her and the place she would have in their lives, and had as a result, had accepted coming in her care much easier than they would have otherwise.

And despite the short time they had spent together, Destiny was already deeply attached to Bolivar Trask's two children, their gifts' similarity to her own having quickly made them especially close, that she lived with their ache knowing it all too well herself. So, it came as no surprise when, as she settled down on Larry's bed where the pair had gathered in a vain attempt to chase away the distress from what they'd seen, that both youngsters scurried over to their blind guardian, hugging her almost desperately from either side. Since, for the first time in years and after countless reprimands from ignorant parents, their initially despised abilities had finally repaid them, leading them to someone who understood…and they'd do anything to keep this - to preserve what they now had.

But their visions, which had escalated in number and force since they had entered the adult mutant's life - a result Irene attributed to the presence of her own fully developed power, only spoke of loss…and the fear it generated they simply couldn't win against. And as if to further affirm her forlorn observations, twelve-year-old Tanya buried her face in the older woman's left shoulder in a child's attempt to hide from the images, hoping they wouldn't find her, while the blind mutant stroked her hair calmingly in an effort to placate her. Yet, in that same moment the girl's wild telepathy - already destabilised by the entire myriad of possibilities troubling the young pair's minds, suddenly plunged Destiny into their latest visions...

_...A rampant firestorm and a lethally alluring abyss rose up from the two banks of a seemingly endless river - the colour of deep crimson, whose waters resembled a tempestuous sea. The unearthly stream in turn appeared to be battling their advancing, unstoppable power and breathtaking desire to whether join or devour each other, the precognitive didn't know; before its torrents' hue shifted into a mass of black, shot through with what seemed like electric currents. In a single blink, it split into a multitude of pieces, which twisted, flowed and formed a legion of shadowy figures, whose air of acute lack of anything human caused chills to crawl up the blind mutant's spine. Their mere presence in fact exuded a veritable stream of liquid terror, which surrounded them akin to an aura of agony, before it spread out its poisonous miasma, erasing both the fire and the blackness._

_When it finally dispersed, it exposed what looked like the ruins of three buildings, just as a trio of light beams shot out of the first, followed by at least ten both from the second and the third. The blurred forms melted away, revealing the blood-splattered body of a young, ruby-haired woman, her heart - cut out and slashed in more than a dozen fragments, scattered just out of her reach. Yet simultaneously, Destiny saw in an utterly different place what appeared to be the same redhead, but definitely alive - a cloak of what seemed like liquid darkness enveloping her form protectively, while she held gently a small black pyre in her hands._

_But she didn't notice the presence of the obscure figures from before, nor did she remark the silent warnings of the Trask siblings - who were also oddly enough present, or the void which had spilled from the shadowy attackers' eyes only to expand under the children's feet, forming a pair of tentacles. And these lashed out at each of them, splitting them apart and thrusting them and the rest of the world in utter nothingness. A place where there was no life…yet, no death either…and here Destiny's worst nightmare stared back at her, when she realised that the correct term for this petrifying state was 'nonexistence'…_

"I was seeing those horrors again, Miss…" muttered dejectedly the older of the children, whilst he leaned on their guardian's shoulder, as she instinctively let him bask in her comfort while she fought to regain her breath. Irene could feel with every pore of her skin his own formidable efforts to not allow any visible signs of fear to strike his countenance, sensing the boy's inner vow to gather and keep all his courage for his sister's sake, which now pierced his tone "And I must have projected real strong, 'cause Tanya caught them with her telepathy…"

His voice seemingly failed him at this point, the remembrance of what he had unintentionally made his younger sibling go through - tearing all words from his remorseful mind's already precarious hold. Nonetheless, the blind precognitive was well-aware of the problem's core - neither child could control their respective gifts, and the increase in visions prompted by the swirling tempest of recent events was making matters even worse, doubling the damage to their young psyches. That, in turn, weakened the latter's natural defences, leaving them in a rocky state, which ended up with them being even less capable of reining in their abilities. She sighed unheard - Raven had told her that Larry's precognition had in fact been triggered as early as his fifth year…it just wasn't fair how life decided to play the worst hands to innocents - especially to mere younglings. And it hurt even more, that these were the pair that currently clung to her, as if finding in her mere physical presence the desperately sought shelter in the tempest of horrors devastating them inside.

Yet, as inexpert as they were in all this, they were by now beginning to comprehend how to make at least some sense out of what they saw - and despite their innocence, certain things didn't escape them, a fact that send her into a whirlpool of concern when Larry asked quietly "They're coming for us, aren't they? And there'll be others too? There was only death…so much death, and we can't stop it…" His lips quivered, eyes losing their focus in a half-failed attempt to stall in their ruthless ministrations the frosty clutches of their greatest curse - the torment, which seeing the future **_and_** more often than not being unable to change it, inevitably drowned those like them in… But, no matter how achingly much she yearned to give them hope that whatever the situation they could always make a difference, in the end it was infinitely more merciful to coax them into dropping their illusions now, as, being forcibly stripped of one's purity was times worse.

"No…" she whispered, cradling the frightened children into her, at least somewhat, soothing warmth, the impossibly endless ache that single word embodied stealing seemingly all force from her aging body, leaving her feeling the tiredness of someone millennia old "We cannot always save them - or even ourselves, because there are times when our powers' very essence forbids us to. Still, the future is an ever-moving stream, capable of branching lightning-fast into a multitude of directions by the single gesture of one. So, we can caution and warn, and hope that they - those, in whose choices and actions rests the fate of all in the given case, can find in themselves that strange, human ability to sometimes defy even destiny's whims…"

Despite all, a small, though unusually powerful, smile creased her unseeing features, spreading gradually through her whole being, and with her touch - slowly winding its way into her young charges' anguished souls "It is called faith - the eternal belief, that we can rise against and conquer all that life throws at us. As long as we breathe, and trust in ourselves and our bonds, nothing is lost - and that simple force is the very foundation of our future." Her shades-covered gaze lifted towards the invisible night skies outside, her finally blindingly clear mind sending one last message to the other, unreachable psyche she had simultaneously, mentally spoken to… _'Have faith, Star-child…regardless of what happens, of how badly you would wish to give in to the pain and forget, have faith! Because this is the only power that no one and nothing can ever take away from you…'…_


	23. Phoenix Rising Part V: On the Brink

Chapter 22: Phoenix Rising – Part V: On The Brink 

**_Previously In Chapter 19:_ ** **…The scarlet-clad officer jammed his comm on his private frequency – used only for emergencies, and played out the frantic message, the growing horror in his eyes warning his partner the news on the other end were anything but pleasant. And to her quizzical expression, he was able to utter solely "The Colony's under attack – by the Starjammers…and a group of humans…"…**

The words rang loud and clear in Deadbird's mind, but it took an entire half-minute for their meaning to register with her normally razor-sharp intelligence, the force underlying every connotation having wiped her thoughts clean. The instant her wits snapped back in place, however, she shot a glance at Eric the Red, not surprised to find the same mixture of fading shock and rapidly swirling mental wheels staring back at her from a pair of luminous orbs. But before either could voice whatever was forming in their minds, his comm beeped again, the voice of Shakari's first lieutenant demanding if he was still on, and the Commander's precarious hold on the device, left in the wake of the latest news, nearly caused him to drop it.

Instead he caught it in the last moment, tightening his grip then barking an affirmation, only to find himself assailed with the frankly jaw-dropping culmination of what his Second had to tell. In fact, he barely waited for his interlocutor to finish, almost breaking the off-button in his haste as he disconnected. Then, without so much as a word of explanation to the younger Neramani sister's baffled air, in one sweeping gesture he activated the wormhole generator, grabbing his partner's hand and virtually dragging her through the transport tunnel. Said woman didn't bother hiding her outraged expression, not appreciating at all being treated like a ragdoll - thank the Crystal, he still had enough presence of mind in whatever had affected him like this, to not forget to close off the wormhole's end and set the device on self-destruct.

Still, her curiosity and mounting anxiety were killing her, and as, seconds later, his fingers slid into her palm to hold her hand while the tunnel's internal gravity propelled them forward, she finally opened her mouth to ask what in the known worlds was going on. Yet, her former flame beat her to it, well-aware he'd have to sate her bewilderment soon or she'd explode on him full-force like only her temper succeeded to - and besides, what he'd just been informed of concerned their mutual goals anyway. "We're in trouble if I ever saw any, woman - and we didn't even know half of it!" he bit out briskly, the strain of everything that had fallen on his nerves lately enveloping him akin to a thick, oppressive armour "My SIC managed to intercept and hack into a coded message transmitted from High Command just now. And guess what - the Death Commandoes aren't waiting for the normal military transport..."

Deathbird found herself gaping at that last, having discerned the unspoken finale of the message he had been given, a whisper of strangled comprehension escaping her suddenly dry throat "They're using Voyager…" the name of the Imperial Guard's teleporter – only employed for interstellar distances where even their technology was lacking, instantly sent her partner's clutch bordering on bone-crushing. And the further acceleration the wormhole now added to their bodies almost knocked out his breath – in reality, had it not been for their stabilisers, the pair would have gone somersaulting.

His wavering voice, and the universe of anxiety that lay beneath its cracking vibes, didn't stop the red-clad warrior from divulging the equally as perturbing remainder of what he'd been told "Lilandra's also leading the greater portion of the fleet to a rendezvous point, that's less than a throw away from my base!" a fact, that made the younger princess cling to him for support, since this time, she had real trouble with keeping her grip on her presence of mind. "She wouldn't need so much force to beat down the Starjammers or those humans!" she exclaimed in disbelief, frantically mulling over the possibilities "Same, if she tried justifying attacking the Colony with eliminating your men as insurgents, or anything similar - and, no offence, but it wouldn't make sense to let **_you_** escape, chances of which are high given you're not there."

And this, coupled with her sister's obvious, lightning-like rush to get rid of those earthlings, not to mention who she was mainly after, led to a single possible conclusion… She was bent on getting her hands on the M'Kraan Crystal - and with D'Ken being the sole who knew where it truly resided, he had to have managed to somehow evade her prison convoy and hide himself close to his most loyal officer's base. Which piece of information, Shakari thought enraged, those blasted space pirates must have learned as well, having set their sights on the Nexus of All Reality for some time already. Besides, in light of his own absence, their only other possible reason for attacking his base could be to carry out their vendetta against the Emperor. However, he hadn't even dared disclose the worst part to his partner or he knew she'd flip - not that he was in any better state either, as the presence of the fleet and, he was ready to bet his head, also that of Gladiator and his band of clowns promised nothing good.

He couldn't explain the earthlings' appearance, but they sure would be playing right in Lilandra's hands. Since, judging by what she had alluded to before and that past conversation which was now stuck in his mind like a nightmare, the humans and the Crystal would serve as bait. Simply because the older Neramani sister was set on quite literally toying with fire, and the sole that could result was mass destruction, and very possibly the end of the world. He cursed under his breath yet then, having had enough of keeping it in, he continued on the same note but in full voice - this was one right mess out of hell itself!

And he wasn't looking forward to having to face up to it anytime soon - a sentiment, more than shared by his female companion, who had meanwhile followed a similar line of contemplation ending up also throwing cusses at bad luck, though sticking to doing it silently. However, it seemed life had other ideas galore lately when it came to the two of them - and they had no choice but to go along for the ride… In the end, they couldn't exactly return to the Capital - the place was crawling with the acting Majestrix's agents, nor could they remain in the wormhole lost somewhere in-between while the rest of the universe was doing an excellent job of going to the devil. And the harshness of their reality was only reinforced, when they abruptly realised that they had reached the end of the transport tunnel, exchanging a pair of wary looks in which reflected a solitary yearning - that whatever they stumbled on upon exiting wouldn't cost them their hard-preserved lives…

* * *

The black, smooth crystal suddenly surrounding the quartet of heavily-shadowed forms within the, admittedly eerie - even to the likes of them, location named in their peoples' oldest legends as Panoptichron, should have never elicited such a distressing reaction from them. However, to the four newcomers, the preternatural light which danced through the walls' folds as if infused into their very structure, when there were no illumination sources whatsoever, still made the place feel alarmingly akin to a gilded cage. As, they may be welcome here, not having suffered any of the notorious 'side-effects' ever since their emergence in the Heart of Creation, yet this didn't lessen their mounting confusion concerning the reasons behind it.

And, despite the blood-chilling fear their mention alone infallibly instilled in those who lived beyond the Barrier, the four in attendance found themselves abruptly struggling to stiffen the shivers of gradually rising apprehension, upon realising their current position. After all, the existence of the Crystal Palace and the Overlord of Twilight was only a tale passed on throughout the Demon Realms, which, even if undoubtedly true, had never really concerned their inhabitants. He was their creator and protector, the very source of their Dark Force, yet regardless of their unwavering faith in him, he and his dominion, not to mention his power had always remained so utterly unreachable, that they had bordered on surreal…until now.

"Kurios, you don't suppose this is **_His_** doing?" a tallish, black-haired male, whose golden eyes were overshadowed by a pair of small horns protruding from his brow, turned cautiously to one of the other men - the same, who easily towered over all of them, though it wasn't by more than a head. Said addressee, however, seemingly took no notice of the question, his expressionless completely-black eyes - staring somewhere straight ahead of him, the strange light permeating the walls encircling them - glinting off the darkened silver of his ancient-looking armour. His stillness, though, caused the only female in the group to huff indignantly and roll her eyes in his direction, not missing to cast a quick appreciative glance over him, taking in the way his unkempt scarlet hair still made him look delectable, even after so long.

Still, she instantly tore herself from her passing musings, instead speaking to the one who had asked, with distinct haughtiness in her voice "What kind of stupid question is that? Only Lord Seth has the power, and would have the need to summon us here - seriously, one would think you'd know your history by heart already. But I suppose, the whole gig of being a former mortal has its effects on you, Belasco." The gaze, which the golden-eyed demon lord specialising in black magic shot her in turn would have burned a lesser being to cinder on the spot, but he rapidly gathered his clear thoughts, refusing to let the anger get the better of him.

Instead, his reply carried the same cutting sarcasm as what had prompted it "Well, it's hardly my fault the original demonic Master was idiotic enough to decide to make a deal with this poor, **_human_** sorcerer, now is it, Hela?" his glowing look's sudden, heavy seriousness pinned the slim woman, whose dark-green hair was held back by an oddly-shaped golden tiara, in her place "I won his Dark Force and his name fair and square – I couldn't really let him live afterwards. And ever since, Limbo has rightfully been **_mine,_** so I suggest you **_finally_** get over it! Besides, how come you never dish this crap out to the Brimstone creep - he is hardly the original one himself?" Before the, albeit slightly, taken-aback she-demon could retort, however, the red-haired male she was eyeing finally spoke, his deep almost enchanting voice capturing everyone present's attention in a blink "The Second Azazel actually **_inherited_** his title and power – and despite being like us as to origins, he still is quite the special **_breed_** …"

This unprecedented, in its sheer length, intervention on the armoured male's part left the other three easily gaping, as they all knew he hardly ever talked if he could help it, and the horned demon who had originally questioned him opened his mouth to do it again. But it was the abruptly darkening air of the fourth of their group - the demon warlord ruling over the dimension called the Void, which stopped the words prior to them falling off Belasco's lips. In fact, the flames engulfing Dormammu's scarred neck and head rose in slight irritation of his own at their colleague's half-encrypted disclosure, his brow furrowing in contemplation "I too had always wondered about him…but this explains some things…"

The demon-sorcerer whirled his baffled look from the flame-eyed fiend, as he privately called him, then to their stoic comrade who obviously was the one privy to the entire story, his whole air demanding an elaboration, at this point not caring from which. When both remained silent, the magic-wielder's rocketing annoyance at being held in the dark about the apparent dirt on the ruler of Brimstone made Hela turn to the former, a hint of resentment mixed within her pronounced irritation - stealing in her tone "We all know better than to try bothering Kurios - given that it would simply **_kill him_** to provide an explanation **_for a change_**."

Her biting remark, however, had no effect at all on said, rarely speaking demon's countenance, and that, coupled with the grin which the master of Limbo cast her at her words, sent her boiling internally. "Still bitter about a human getting picked over you, oh, Mistress of Passions?" was the smarting retort of the golden-eyed demon lord, his smirk growing even wider at seeing exactly how well he was riling the female up "Though, when you take the fact of where we currently are, I'd say your woes just got **_way_** bigger!" His flippant jab - in such blatant contradiction with their situation, on the other hand prompted Dormammu's crown of flames to flare dangerously in clear expression of his own sentiments on the matter, a sign which none of the others missed. And the icy address he issued to his two errant companions a mere breath later, only served to solidify their instantly restored connection with the reality of what they might be against here, their spines freezing in rigidity as he put aloud what they - lost in their banter, had bypassed. "There is no question as to **_who_** brought us here, since we are all privy only Lord Seth is capable of such a feat. Still, I gather, we should focus on the **_why_** -aspect of the circumstances, do you not think?"

The wordless flashes of agreement in the, already entirely sobered up, duo's eyes made a spark of relief rush through the normally unmoved demon's insides - the almost nonexistent nod he received from the quiet red-haired male causing it to turn into a full-fledged sensation. In the end, it was no secret in all six Hell Dimensions that their Masters got along even worse than the Shi'ar did with the Kree - especially when it came to who was to hold the highest rank amongst them, which matter, the Seventh's practically permanent absence hadn't helped in the slightest. In any case, if Lord Seth had finally decided to show up in the flesh after all the eons, none of the quartet gathered could ever profess to being aware of what exactly was going on in His head. And this lingering uncertainty, particularly when it came as to their fate in such an event, bode nothing good for their already jumpy nerves and appropriately hellish tempers, so an occurrence like the present – rare as it were, was more than welcome.

After all, in the face of the gravity of their current fix, the need for stomping out their petty squabbles to ensure their survival was more than glaring. Even more so, in light of their other nagging perplexity, which each could see raging in the others' turbulent gazes, as Hela scrunched her eyebrows in a clear gesture of the inner chaos it was stirring within her. "It's not like Azazel would be **_actually_** unable to leave Brimstone, despite his stunts - Panoptichron is a part of the Dark Planes, so a trip to here doesn't involve crossing the Barrier to the Soul Worlds." she began, giving in to the inexplicable need to voice it aloud. "And though Mephisto's chief General is practically useless as a demon now, the Red Bastard can come personally for once," a smirk dripping with gloating at the absent Master's predicament twisted her blood-bathed lips, in a sharp contrast with the anxiety tearing wildly at her mind "I doubt he'd be able to refuse such an invitation." At this last, Belasco – in his own attempt to pacify his nerves, was about to add his own two cents of sarcasm about the whole Blackheart situation, which had become a standing joke of sorts between them. Yet, instead, the words died in his throat, when the furtive almost sinister in its near-imperceptibility impression of a sudden, indefinable change in their environs ensnared the group's every sense.

It was an odd feeling, seemingly slithering through each element of their surrounds, loitering just at the edges of their grasp; however, every endeavour to pinpoint its origins failed miserably, despite the tense quartet's inhuman sharpness even toward the tiniest of details. And the rapidly escalating anxiety it left in its wake, only served to erode further their already slipping cool, making the situation appear as if their location itself was trying to instil a sort of paranoia in them, to what end none knew for sure. Though, all four had the sneaking suspicion that it had everything to do with their High Master's impromptu return. It would actually be against His very nature, if he **_didn't_** want to reaffirm his own absolute power over them, after so long an absence, and in the strongest of terms no less – after all, like creator, like creations. That fact, nonetheless, didn't stop the fears, till then guarded scrupulously within the confines of their inmost selves, from stealing past their barriers only to bleed into, still barely noticeable, but gradually more visible signs.

Before things passed that stage, a deep, somewhat cold voice whose calmness and underlying, supposed kindness rang strangely akin to a subtle mocking, embraced the gathered group like a rising tidal wave, trapping them from all sides and gluing them to their spots. "Indeed, a refusal to my summons is not an option, as all of you are well-aware judging by your presence here – and I must commend you for your unwavering loyalty, my Hell Masters." the four could have sworn there was a decidedly sadistic grin woven somewhere in his tone at that. "Which, rest assured, as with all others who serve me, will be rewarded...in time." but, for a reason they couldn't explain, this reassurance had quite the opposite effects on said demon lords – which realisation proved more than positively to any remaining sceptics that the one speaking to them, truly was who they thought.

And it didn't lessen the consequences it had on them – something, the Seventh had seemingly noticed and more than approved of, if the almost tangible rush of satisfaction that surged as result from Seth's (by the looks of it) omnipresence, was anything to go by. Yet, it appeared that even their thoughts were no longer their own, the, although slightly, ominous chuckle that followed signifying, especially to beings as perceptive as them, that nothing got past the Twilight Master – and they better thread carefully in these uncharted waters. Because, as things were, given the sheer period when he had not been there to keep them under his close scrutiny, the fact that they were his children, the first offspring of his Dark Force, wouldn't help them if they screwed up, even if just a tad.

And this was one piece of insight, which the one they knew as the Seventh noted to his infinite pleasure – they had grasped where they stood with him easily enough...so they weren't **_completely_** hopeless, regardless of their proneness to childish behaviour. They deserved the benefit of doubt, and he'd give them the opportunity to prove their worth as rulers of the Dark Planes and their armies – and if they failed, they were no longer impossible to replace. This, he pondered with a smirk of perverse enjoyment, reminded him it was about time they looked Twilight in the eye – so that its Lord could cement once and for all his rather shaky, due to his prolonged absence, authority. And the quartet currently employing their best efforts not to shiver outwardly at the occurrence, they unexpectedly found themselves right in the middle of; barely refrained from gasping aloud in awe.

For, all of a sudden, rivulets of shadows, darker even than the jet-black of the Palace's surfaces streaked, akin to lightning on a stormy sky, through its obsidian-coloured structure, pooling together into a single spot, which twisted, swirled and pulsed with raw, virtually cosmic in its feel, power. Each of the present demon lords could sense its call into their very self, into every fragment of their essence, the fleeting wonder at how these waves of darkness had gone unnoticed before – or had perhaps been simply hiding in plain sight until the right moment - now obliterated. Instead, their minds, their entire beings were caught within the deadly beautiful allure of witnessing firsthand what had lived solely in their legends, as the unearthly shadow-woven vortex exploded from within the black crystal's confines.

Its dark matter expanded further with mind-blowing speed, blending with torrents of negative energy, drawn as if from the Heart of Creation itself and whirling around the Hell Masters akin to a hurricane, causing them to call up shields of their own power for protection. Still, it soon became clear that their Sire wasn't planning on turning his might on them, when the menacing, strangely corporeal giant shadow that had formed, and which for a split second had left the impression of closing in on the four demons, actually withdrew. And rather than striking them down with a surprise attack, it progressively shrunk its expanse as if reabsorbed into its source, gathering its power back into the distinct, solidifying form of the physical incarnation of the One they worshiped.

By instinct alone, each of the quartet under his cold, darkly penetrating crimson glare dropped on their knees, what was woven into their deepest core, that unique code which made them who they were left no room for any other, even if more rational, reaction. A simple gesture, which still told Apocalypse everything he needed to know – they recognised they were his to do with whatever his heart desired, that all they had and were had never really been theirs, since, from the dawn of their creation, they belonged to him... And it couldn't serve his plans better, considering the sheer array of meddlesome obstacles he had to take care of – which, in turn, pushed any reminiscence out of the way, as he settled down to business.

The tone he addressed them in was relaxed enough, however only deceptively – an unmistakeable vibe of, impossible to object to, firmness belying its otherwise blasé notes. "Still, in order for your service to be useful to my goals, I require all of you to retain full control of your urges and sentiments – which, given the circumstances, would have been impossible to achieve on the part of Mephisto and Azazel." was his initial remark, the corner of his black lips twisting slightly upward at noting their hard-suppressed, leftover confusion as to what exactly he meant regarding the missing duo. Yet, none dared even think about it, let alone actually pose any questions, his whole air – from his imperious stance and still partly released power, to the foreboding glower of his scarlet gaze – half-hidden behind his inky locks, stopping any queries in the bud.

"Yourselves, on the other hand, remain capable of fulfilling this **_small_** prerequisite..." he went on, surveying each of them individually, and barely withholding an inward smirk at the surges of excitement all of them experienced at his praise – they would truly do excellently...and they had roasted long enough. So, he didn't lose any time in reaching the crowning act of his efforts so far, as he turned to the quartet "The moment for my full return approaches, and soon the entire Universe will know the boundless might of the Seventh and those who command the Dark Force." the raging eagerness that met him from within their blazing eyes at that, only amplified his self-satisfaction, while he set out to put the finishing touches "For, it is we who have always held final judgment over the mortals' souls, we alone have the force to play with and torment them as we see fit, in retribution for their sins – something, which the inhabitants of the Light Worlds need a **_desperate_** reminder of. And each of you is to have a pivotal role in helping me teach them a long-overdue lesson for their disgusting arrogance..."

He paused here, his own chosen words having stirred the sweltering hatred he held for all of **_them,_** those insignificant maggots who either presumed they had any right to command what was his and his fiery goddess' sworn birthright, or worse – who dared interfere with what was strictly between him and her. But they would pay...soon all of them would receive back in kind everything they had earned throughout their pitiful lives – and he couldn't help a stab of vindictive pleasure at noticing just how deeply his current companions shared his sentiments, even if for very different reasons each.

However, all in due time, he reminded himself, albeit with some difficulty, instead focusing on the present and ordering as he spoke to the eternal pragmatist "Dormammu, you are to remain here in Panoptichron, regardless of any event." the brief explosion of said demon's corona of dark-orange flames, that Apocalypse received in reply, only made him hasten his elaboration "You are to guard the Palace against any sort of intrusion – I trust that you are aware of what resides here well enough to realise the importance of your duty." The Void lord's indication of his, though absolute, acceptance was once more written in fire, while Hela couldn't withhold a gasp at the implications behind Lord Seth's last words. If the mortals had aimed this high already, who knew what they would go for next – a more than worrying conclusion, she caught forming in the sorcerer's and Kurios' minds as well.

Seemingly, their Master, for his part, had noted it too, for he added in equal seriousness, now turning to said male pair "I have been informed mere moments ago of a not-quite unforeseen intervention on the part of particular pawns in this game – and my Dark Riders have already left to arrange the situation. But, it is solely the tip of the iceberg that is theirs to sort out - thus the task I have for the two of you, and which you would certainly find more than enjoyable." he remarked, conveying mentally to the demons in question what precisely it consisted of, fighting with himself not to join in with a wicked pitiless grin of his own, on the ones their minds were taken over by as a result of his instructions.

Finally, the First One's burning look fell on the sole female, causing her to instantly stiffen her spine and regard him with markedly intense readiness. And in return, he spoke swiftly, pure loathing, though thankfully not directed at her, but which had seeped into seemingly his whole self, dripping in his chilling voice "As for you, Hela, I have in mind a **_very_** special mission..." the particulars of which she found instantly flooding in her eagerly awaiting mind, his unwavering concentration on the source behind his scorching loathing fortunately causing him to miss the rather dangerous path her thoughts were taking. For, when the attractive she-demon, having finally overcome the unvoiced blend of fear and reverence she'd shared with her colleagues, had managed to truly **_look_** at their Lord, the sight had left her momentarily struggling to retain her focus on what was expected of her.

In fact, she had abruptly found herself enthralled by everything about him - from the subtle hints of burning power in the curve of his lips, and his warrior aura which she could practically taste, down to every last flawless line and shape of his form. And He had chosen to create a single female within the Six – the sole amongst all demons, who not only shared his Dark Force but also came as close as could be to Him in power, a fact she had pondered for centuries after Kurios had scorned her. Which could only mean this incarnation of her darkest dreams was to belong to her alone, for there was no other who could possibly be worthy of completing Him, of standing by His side as He brought the Light Worlds to their knees. After all, she allowed herself an inward grin, if Marduk lacked the half a brain necessary to see what had been right in front of him for so long, then who was she to argue with reality...

* * *

They moved with the swiftness and cold-blooded purpose of a trio of predators, each step – carefully methodical, as they navigated through the immense compound in search of their target, the Fire their leader commanded keeping them safe from the cold of the South Pole. However, the near-dead in its hollowness silence that had seemingly drowned the place, despite the more than obvious signs of recent activity that had remained behind, didn't fail to instil in them the foreboding sensation of being the last in this world. And it was only further reinforced by them being already miles underground, effectively cut-off from the living, but for their telepathic abilities, which did give the pair of teenagers flanking a certain fire-mistress some sort of, albeit very slim, consolation.

Still, it didn't prevent said youths from increasingly likening the Dark One's, just-abandoned by the looks of it, base to a ghost town, while the group traversed passages, chambers and halls, looking for what Phoenix alone knew precisely. Thankfully, the continual active state of the anti-matter barrier hiding the place on the outside, and the lack of any residue particles indicating someone had suffered the consequences of coming into contact with it, had confirmed Jean's prior conclusion that this exact spot remained unknown to all who weren't supposed to be aware of its existence. And judging by what her telekinetic touch was telling her through the wide-spread probe she had launched upon their entry, there was no risk for the trio of running into unwanted company.

Nonetheless, that persistent, distinct feeling of being entombed alive caused the two boys to snuggle closer to their adult guardian's sides, regardless of the protection of the combined psychic disguise, she and the teen she considered a brother had thrown together. For, even if it did make them virtually invisible, and their presence – impossible to discover, the shield couldn't seemingly keep at bay the, thankfully still light, case of claustrophobia the boys were exhibiting ever since plunging in their current location. In the end, neither of Jean's wards had ever spent prolonged periods underground - even she, given her innate attachment to open spaces, now found herself completely mystified as to how exactly she'd spent years in these catacombs. albeit in another life entirely...

Though, the instant this latter reminiscence popped to the forefront of her mind, said red-haired woman forced it viciously back into the throes of oblivion, privy how much she was still struggling to forget what this particular recollection inevitably led to. After all, the last, her unborn son's vividly open, and constantly learning and absorbing psyche needed, was to be subjected to her memories of what would make even an adult shudder. Because, goodness knew how desperately she yearned to spare him from all this, as he was more than innocent in this whole affair, she was involved in at present. But no matter how deeply and thoroughly she shielded him, her own psyche permanently enveloping his in a soothing protective haven, he was still fully connected to her, sharing every perception, each musing and nightmare. So, there was no way whatsoever that he'd remain unaffected – not with his exceptional level of development, especially mentally...she only prayed he wouldn't have to pay for his parents' mistakes, as, what was already happening to them all was more than enough in that respect.

And that fact alone made Phoenix silently curse her predicament to hell and back and then some, her fiery hatred for the lot she was dealt – to watch her loved ones get hurt while she was, for one reason or another, deprived of the chance to fix it, now threatening to explode. In reality, in times and situations like this she could barely contain the swiftly intensifying, undefeatable urge to scream to the heavens for the Universe to find someone else to do its dirty work, because she was done with it, and didn't give a damn anymore about what happened out there. But such a course of action was sadly – and ironically, enough more than unadvisable, since in the end, her success in what mattered the most depended entirely on dealing with the **_bigger_** problems first. No, as much as she longed for it, she simply couldn't give her own life's work the figurative finger...so, she just had to suck it up - plus, it wasn't like she **_didn't_** care too much anyway, though with everything going on lately, she found herself increasingly often wishing it were otherwise.

And this, progressively less restrained desire was only embellished further, when her keenly alert mind caught a particular, if rather elusive line of contemplation from her two young companions, who had admittedly remained speechless, even telepathically so, for a tad too long. In fact, had Jean not known them that well, she would have been fooled by the, although genuine, unreserved fascination with the cutting-edge technology most of the chambers of the complex's core were equipped with, which the pair of teens had quickly been overtaken by. They were actually doing their best to mask it beneath their awestruck state, yet their worst dilemma was dangerously on the verge of escalating into a full-fledged torrent of anguish, now that they were getting closer to the point each dreaded in a way.

They were ready to take the reins she had intended for them, prepared to protect and fight, to stand on their own and face even the worst... But that didn't mean they wouldn't hurt just as deeply as she did, from a parting that may very well turn out to be forever, didn't make them any less reluctant to let her go alone, knowing what and who awaited her, especially now. And these two, seemingly irreconcilable calls threatened to tear them literally in half, as each of the pair fought the inward rage of helplessness before a choice that could never really be made. A fate, Jean knew all too well – as she was trapped in it herself... Yet, she was equally as painfully aware that, like in her own situation, this was a battle they considered solely theirs to lead, a rite of passage of sorts they needed just as badly, the first step towards proving themselves worthy of their role – and who was she to deny them that...?

So, reaching out through each bond, she let her mind's endless warmth embrace the boys' distressed psyches, gradually succeeding in soothing their worries and ache, in a now regular gesture they once again recognised as her acceptance of their choices – and her full support. However, the steady wave of reassurance she'd infused their connections with, initially fully absorbed by their calm-starved minds, only moments later instead crashed against an abruptly erected telepathic barrier on Proteus' part. For less than a heartbeat, a bolt of fear for him overwhelmed her entire being, before just as quickly, Phoenix managed to identify the occurrence as the near-instinctual block psychics raised when they wished to concentrate on a mental perception, thus tuning out their environs. Though, that didn't explain her bonded-sibling's suddenly shaking form and precariously erratic breathing, as the alarm in the female redhead's mind sprang back to life, only for her to watch, to her horror, the young Scottish native collapse on his knees with a blood-curling cry of agony.

Solely Jean's swift reflexes and abrupt intervention succeeded in both keeping him from hitting the rock-carved floor, and in retaining their disguise in place, since his portion of the shield crumbled away with him. Meanwhile, said young woman and her adopted son gently lifted and leaned the prone teen on the nearby wall for support, so that he'd be more comfortable. The fire-mistress lost no time, employing her entire telepathic arsenal to help him clear up the veritable whirlwind of anxiety that was currently his mind, and find and focus on what had prompted this state, coaxing his consciousness back in place. The young mute, on an impulse to help his mother, also endeavoured tentatively to reach out to his peer, surprisingly finding the other's psyche opening for him as if recognising his as trustworthy, letting the dark-blond boy combine his efforts with those of his adoptive parent.

Mere instants later, their joint struggle caused Proteus to regain his acute awareness of his surroundings, and full ability to communicate in response to the hurricane of concern and confusion now blazing wildly in the two gazes that met his own, still rather disoriented one. _'It's my mum!'_ he blurted out mentally to the other two the very second he came back to reality, ignoring his still heaving chest and near-impossibility to get enough air, and waiving his companions off when they tried to make him stop and regain his breathing first, instead continuing hastily _'She was terrified, and now she's gone, and the others in the Mansion - their lives are on the line too! It-it's suffocating me – this intent to kill, to destroy all that stands in their way!'_ His frenetic eyes locked directly with Jean's, now panic-drenched ones _' **They** don't care who perishes in the process – and their hands are already bathed in blood, **your** blood...' _ He nearly roared in despair, an aura of self-loathing swirling around him _'She's dead and I can't save her, after everything she's done to help me I can't do the same for her!'_

And it was this last that caused Phoenix to abruptly smother her own fears, which had themselves surged up enormously because of what he had previously shared, embracing her almost-brother for a moment, before firmly making him face her, her mental voice – lashing out akin to a whip _'Proteus, listen to me and listen well! Remember what I've told you before about this - telepaths of our rank sometimes get flashes like that, but this is **not** the future and chances are it'll never be!' _ The sheer force of the conviction her words held finally snapped the red-haired teen straight into full battle mode, every element of his being - wound-up and ready for action, his mind – nothing but coolly calculating, much to her inward relief while she went on in the same tone _'It's only a warning – and it's **not** too late to make a difference!'_

In fact, she had to fight vehemently her own chocking yearning to go back, regardless of her knowledge that, due to the chain of events unleashed by all that had happened lately, the sole road open to her was forward. And having caught onto her burning dilemma, Proteus looked at his feet in an attempt to hide the battle raging within, as his fervent longing to return, thus helping both her and the innocents that were in peril, clashed relentlessly with his desire to remain by her side to the end. However, strangely enough with the aid of a silent exchange with Chamber, in the matter of mere moments his hesitation was swept away by heated resolve blazing in his gaze, in a perfect blend with his powers, while he spoke unfalteringly, urgency lacing liberally his words _'I must leave now.'_ the endless force of his choice, despite what it had taken from him to make it, now bathing his wired-up form in its folds akin to a second energy armour, doubling the strength of his normal one.

And the look he shared with Jono, whose own stance mirrored his peer's, told their guardian all she needed to know – they truly were ready...and she couldn't be more proud. Nonetheless, she didn't let her mind wander, instead locking her pools of emerald with the, now light-filled, blues of her brother, adding on the same note as before _'The jet will take you back quickly, but feel free to step on it anyways – plus, when you get there, act as you must in the situation, even with your worst, I give you full go-ahead! And don't forget that whatever the circumstances, or your own feelings, lead you to do, you're **not** to blame!'_ the unique power of her unspoken blessing enshrouding him like the most impenetrable of shields.

With one last quick hug for Jean, and an offered hand to his dark-blond comrade, which startled the latter for a sec prior to him accepting it, Kevin literally flew retracing in record time the path they had taken towards their current location. He nearly tore open the hatch of the small, three-seat plane that had carried them into the depths of Antarctica (and which the two teens, as a part of their stealth training, had actually hijacked from a military base), and went straight for the wires, since they hadn't bothered with the normal way to begin with.

"Come on, you bloody things!" he hissed, when, in the rush of his determination to leave and the increasingly gnawing fear he wouldn't be on time, he found himself, to his growing horror, fumbling with the starters, unable to get them to cooperate. However, just as he was about to give up with that, and simply use his teke flight - huge distance be damned, a gush of air somewhere behind him sent his senses on the top of alertness. And he whirled around, psychic disguise still up full-force – and advantage he'd use to the very last, his powers – barely withheld in a preparation to strike the intruder, not caring if it was Apocalypse himself.

What he found, though not the Dark One, still nailed the youth on his spot in unpleasant shock, particularly when the other spoke rather amusedly "You can safely drop the cover now – I knew there was a mutant here the moment you decided to run your mouth **_vocally,_** and if I wanted to harm you, I would have made a move by now." Realising it did serve nothing to continue, Proteus lowered the shield in one swift motion, revealing his already released abilities, the typical demented smirk marring his energy-encased face, his fury spiking like a corona of blades around him "And you better not even now, or so help me-" but the other man cut him off, commenting exasperatedly "Youngsters these days...I swear, the lot of you are getting worse by the decade, tempers going through the roof at the smallest thing!"

Kevin, on the other hand, summoned up his strongest attack in a flash, ready to launch it, only to find it almost immediately immobilised in its source, as his unwanted companion shook his head meaningfully "Listen, my boy, I don't need a fight at present, and by the looks of it neither do you, so kindly power down and let me help you with what you're in **_dire_** necessity of." before he frowned mentally, adding _'And make haste - danger lurks closer than you think!'_ which left the red-haired teen in another of his worst impasses, his mind perusing wildly all options before him, achingly conscious of the ominous fact that right then, with everything that was already at stake, time was a luxury he definitely couldn't spare...

* * *

There was no escaping this...even after years of learning to deal with it, in the context of the semi-chaos life had so whimsically decided to thrown them in, she was still unable to shake off that jagged apprehension, coiled uninvited within her chest. She had already been fairly restless, after all what mother wouldn't be in her position, but she was more than aware that the ones constantly on her mind would take utmost care of themselves and of each other. And, knowing reasonably well by now their unpredictable nature, she was actually starting to feel rather sorry for whichever poor bugger decided, quite foolishly so, to get in their way.

That small comfort, nonetheless, failed to abate even a little the veritable hurricane of dread that was eating even further at her, already highly agitated self – a situation, which had only worsened as time had passed. And it wasn't helped in the slightest by her, unfortunately ever strained, relationship with her long-time flame, though in fact, perhaps tackling their personal issues would bring her at least some respite from all else they both had to worry about. Sadly, however, she was at a complete loss as to how to proceed with said reconciliation, because of that same pile of problems and anxiety – and fresh air, against her deepest wishes to the contrary, hadn't aided in dissipating these in the slightest.

Besides, the object of her thoughts wasn't put off by her snowballing turmoil, considering his persistence in attempting to catch her alone at any chance, crossing the entire backyard way faster than she thought possible, to reach the gazebo where she'd hoped to find some refuge from her concerns. A sigh, thankfully unheard by him, escaped her worn out being...she had to give him that – he was bloody determined when he wanted to be, even after a pretty sleepless night, too bad he forgot to use this quality of his on several occasions when he actually **_should_** have. "We just heard from the strike-team," an unusually timid Xavier began as an introduction, aware that such an approach would most probably be the safest "and they are moving well – in fact, they should be in already, so we'll have news of the outcome soon." Moira found herself contemplating at this for a moment, before remarking with a chuckle "I take it Storm isn't having any problems with being ground control?"

Her reaction to his advance, by the looks of it, the Professor took as a good sign – clearly his lover had had the time needed to cool down, or at least he hoped so. She did appear to be receptive enough of his tentative efforts to mend things between them – an opportunity he'd never miss as, despite his outward emotional sturdiness, their present circumstances had in effect left him a complete wreck inside. And it was that perilously explosive blend of remorse and optimism that pushed him forward, whilst he nodded, wheeling himself right next to the pillar she was leaning on "She understood...in the end, with her powers being tied to a planet, she knew she would have been of little help in open Space." an inadvertent quirk lifted his lips, infusing a gust of light humour in his voice "And goodness knows both of us need all the assistance we can get to keep that horde of Huns we call students in line."

That said, they had frankly been faced with quite the shocker, when the problem about getting an experienced leader for the operation, since Lance was bound to the Institute as per Fury's explicit orders, had literally solved itself in the form of an utterly unexpected arrival. The abrupt change of head hadn't sat that well with Quicksilver, who was notorious at keeping a grudge, nor had it agreed particularly with the others on the team, but sadly enough for them they had had no other choice in light of their venture's urgency. As if that hadn't been enough, soon after their departure in the wee hours of the morning, an equally as sudden call from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Director himself had forced those remaining behind to abandon any hopes for at least a little relaxation. On the contrary – their inner alarm had gone several notches higher, in knowledge that said spy never communicated personally, unless the circumstances were truly dire. And as a result, St John and Wanda had had found themselves immediately heading for New Orleans, as additional protection for the young LeBeau couple in the wake of a rather disquieting discovery on Mystique's part.

This move had in turn left Storm Xavier and Moira discussing at length, with the pair of older agents, the implications of what was going on parallel to all else in another urgent meeting of the remaining adults, focused on finding an appropriate strategy. Plus, some of things revealed then, in relation to a particular absent trio, had been enough to blow the Mansion's resident medic's precarious calm to bits, sending her in this exceedingly fretful state of mind. And her entire self had been set alight with the fiery need to ascertain that they knew of all this...but at the same time, she had been left frustratingly aware that she had no way to contact them and relay the possible danger that may be following their steps. On the other hand, with that unforeseen, further dwindling of its protectors' numbers, the Institute had had to mobilise all senior students into active duty – much to the latter's delight, and some of the older residents' rising displeasure. In fact, not long before exiting the med bay en route to her current spot, Moira had been able to hear the boisterous voice of a famous music star blasting quite the message through the entire command level's PA-system:

_...Who gives a damn about the family you come from,_

_no giving up when you're young and you want some..._

...followed by Lance's sarcasm-dripping shout of "We **_really_** could've gone without **_that_** bit of info, Northstar!" together with a pair of loud sniggers from both Tabby and the presumed culprit, who for his part, was presently charged with surveillance under Thunderbird's watchful eye. And probably it had been said adult who had persuaded the younger man to at least switch the song, to everybody else's endless relief.

However, the spontaneous humour that incident's recollection had prompted lasted less than a moment, smothered too quickly within the folds of the seriousness of Xavier's next piece of news "Hank also called right after..." which caused the redhead to curse under her breath, then muttering aloud "So, it's finally hit the fan..." silently keeping her fingers crossed that by the time those petty bureaucrats came knocking on their doorstep, **_they_** 'd be already **_far_** out of the insufferable idiots' jurisdiction. Thankfully, her telepath hadn't even so much as sniffed that thought, or she'd have one helluva explaining to do – which she really wasn't ready for right now, when her nerves threatened to snap as they were.

And his, even if unrealised, attempt to steer her away from those thoughts fortunately enough worked, if only a bit "You know how they are, Moira – every time the word 'magnetic' appears in sight, there is a single person they'd pour it all on, whether he actually was involved or not. Granted, that he is the only mutant on this planet who has so far manifested these particular abilities...and they're already aware the 'phenomenon' was far from natural, yet that at the same time it wasn't artificial either, which leaves Magnus as the sole explanation. Add to that the monstrous amount of damage it caused, and you have yourself a Special Enquiry Commission ripe and ready for the case..."

His tired, frustration-heavy sigh seemed to reverberate within his chest like it was suddenly hollow, and the doctor couldn't help the bile rising lightning-fast in her core at what all this shit was doing to him, to her, to them all. And she longed so badly to reach out to him, to take it all away as only she could, but she stiffened, her inner insecurity rendering her unable to make the first step, as instead she frowned, observing half-heartedly "Well, I guess we have to count ourselves lucky they actually had a stroke of normalcy, deciding to follow procedure for once and not send us the SWAT division or S.H.I.E.L.D. – guns a-blazing, straight away. Though, if that happens, I'm hoping for Fury's men, since he'd at least listen to us first... When is this so-called Commission expected to barge in on us anyway?"

The man next to her bit his lip "There is a hearing scheduled a week from now..." the distinct sensation, that for him too this was the last he wished to deal with right now, heavily permeated his words, together with that same, mirrored yearning to look for and find comfort with the other present. A shared, more than vital desire, denied because of what, regardless of all else going on, they had no right and certainly no strength to avoid any longer. After all, prolonging this state of uncertainty and skirting around the problem only worsened their mutual, albeit silently so, misery – a fact both were aware of, which weaved into their very auras, charging the atmosphere with even more oppressiveness.

Still, it was only after the torturously endless instant Moira had taken to finally rein in her other inner agonies, then sinking into the nearest bench in an expression of just how much of a toll the strain had taken on her too, that Xavier finally spoke again, resignation piercing in his voice "I have shown you everything...every last piece of my fears and what spawned them. I know they hardly excuse some of what I have done, so I'm not searching for forgiveness, in the end certain things are not at all pardonable. But what I'm really hoping for is that you, and perhaps someday Jean as well, and even Magnus, may come to understand my reasons...which too is infinitely more than what I deserve from any of you."

His interlocutor, in contrast, remained quiet for another moment, which like the one before, seemed beyond eternal to his high-strung nerves. Regardless, he let her take her time, conscious of the need to tread slowly in this territory – trust had, in his harsh experience, never been something easily regained or mended, even less so when the other involved was someone close. He could actually see the conflicting feelings warring within her expression, her blue eyes flashing from one sentiment to another in mere instants, as she tried to make both heads and tails of the whole matter. In reality, she had spent many an hour doing exactly that, eventually having to concede to certain of her lover's points – mainly after he had shared with her the entire, first-hand account of what had happened on Genosha.

Phoenix did hold abilities like no other, dangerous beyond the possible, and with a temper to match her namesake she could easily become a veritable force of nature with just as devastating effects. At the same time, he apparently couldn't see that he was also taking the wrong way about it, having allowed his fear to unknowingly get him to push towards what, those who stood to profit from his mistakes, had doubtlessly aimed for. As, even at the height of her cosmic power, this latter wouldn't erase Jean's real self, for humanity and eternity weren't mutually exclusive, and she had control. It may have been tenuous in prior years, yet then she had lost a lot, she had still been searching...and fighting tooth and nail her supposedly unwanted feelings for a certain man.

But that was in the past...and even if the final arrangement was certainly odd, it had everything to be a working one, all it required now was time for things to settle, time which, sadly, they very well may not have. Though, even with the fierce inner debate she was having about it, as it would enable him to clear certain things, she wasn't about to spill all the details to him. He had already had enough trouble with accepting Erik's role in the situation, and if he discovered the complete picture he'd surely have a mental breakdown. Not to mention that it would be the last piece necessary to cement his, by now formed, conviction that the young woman he'd mentored for years had truly jumped the fence, heading firmly for the other side.

Still, bracing herself, she took a deep breath, her quiet voice shaking slightly "I can't speak for any of the others, but it's not impossible for me to forgive – simply not easy or quick to achieve." the doctor chewed on her lip, before her gaze found his resolutely, her hand tentatively taking his and squeezing it lightly "In any case, the last I should've done was shut you out like that, not when I best of all am privy to what it does to you." The hesitant smile that accompanied her previous comment, however, melted away from her eyes at her next words "I can pardon you for being afraid, Charles – specially after what you've shown me. The heavens know I have myself have been teetering on the brink of terrified, ever since Kevin manifested for the first time, and what resulted from it.

"What I can't just swallow, though, is how effortlessly you'd give up on them the moment something like this becomes apparent – that you're only afraid **_of_** them, not also **_for_** them, that when they need your support the most you'd choose the easy way out. And what truly scares me, is that I don't know how much of it is the influence of that alien bitch, and what comes purely from yourself..." she couldn't actually find the strength to finish that last, the drive to get out all that had been weighing on her mind, and the desire to repair their relationship – warring violently within her turbulent blue orbs. And the tide of guilt carving its indelible marks deep in the planes of his soul only served to quiet her further, in the wake of the cutting awareness that he had understood perfectly what she had left unsaid for both their sakes...

Her painful disbelief at him showing such an attitude towards the young woman he claimed to consider a daughter, after years of knowing her; at him readily writing off his own son as beyond salvation, before he had even tried; at the continual mistrust he regarded her child with, despite his near-desperate efforts to prove himself time and again... And he knew she was glaringly accurate – he had the right to fear, but not to abdicate with such ridiculous ease in front of the biggest difficulties, when he had taken it upon himself to help them in the first place, not without at least attempting to beforehand. Because now, he found her finally opening her mind to him letting him see her own reasons - a particular scene she tried her hardest to chase away, and which still haunted her like a waking nightmare.

...The afternoon of the telepathic trio's departure, she had gone to see Jean once more, yet instead, on noticing Kevin's presence, she'd chosen to stay hidden so the two would have the privacy her son had clearly hoped for. And what had been said had near-knocked out her breath anyway, when her child had spoken **"I recall how much over the moon I was when I'd realised I didn't resemble at all that sorry excuse of a bastard, that I owe half of my DNA to; that at least when looking at me, Mum wouldn't feel any more pain because of him..."** jagged bitterness, mixed amply with a devastating in its force regret, had seeped into his tone **_"_ But in the years after, I've been hurting her and everyone that matters in far worse ways than he ever did – and both of you keep sticking with me, go on loving me...when I more than don't deserve it...and I'm not stopping you..."**

It had been then, that by shifting her position Moira had managed to catch the gaze he had given his bonded-sister. It had been nearly lifeless, drained of all will to fight under the endless weight of remorse, silently desperately seeking absolution, he had been dead-certain he wouldn't receive **"Tell me, Jean...does this mean that I've become what I swore to never be, am-am I...a monster...?"** Phoenix's own reply, however, had been a crushing embrace mere instants later, carrying the wild comforting stream of what lived in her heart – conveying to him, clearer than words could ever hope to, that he wasn't alone. And in the younger woman's every fibre, the matronly doctor had caught running that same sentiment that she felt in her own - the fervent desire to do even the impossible to ensure that, whatever happened, he'd one day find the strength to forgive himself...

"Do **_you_** see now...?" came the Scottish geneticist's whispered response to the icy shock ravaging her companion's being "They both have to live with the regret – and Jean, being who she is, must carry it within for eternity. **_Eternity,_** Charles...can you even begin imagining what it's like to bear remorse of these proportions forever, and the scars it leaves?" Somewhere between remarks the look in her fatigued eyes has shifted to wistful "Isn't this punishment enough already...?" The utterly aghast in its intensity reaction pervading his entire self only deepened, as he murmured quietly "I didn't know...I professed to being the one closest to her, and yet I have been blind to so much – and some because I didn't even make an effort." The scarlet-haired medic cast him a half-wry glance "Even if in the present case, this may actually turn out to be for the better." He didn't catch the hints within that last, not asking at all for an elaboration, his mind – still captive of this most unwelcome of discoveries, each element of him suddenly feeling as if having been dragged through hell and back, his voice - saturated with defeat "I am not that strong, Moira...I don't think I ever was."

And he looked away from her, expecting to find nothing but her harshest contempt gazing back at him, already feeling every bit as disgusted at himself. However, what he truly sensed was only a gentle hand skating over his anguish-ridden features, before coming to cup his cheek, returning his eyes to face her, her tone – embodying the soft soothing gleam in her blue pools "We're solely human in the end, love – though, don't ask **_me_** to not give them what they need. Because yes, they're dangerous, for us all perhaps, but without **_our_** help, without them knowing we're there and won't back down when it counts the most, **_then_** what's only a risk **_will_** materialise." Her reassuring smile grew, as she pointed out "Maybe it is easier for me, since I'm a mother, and there's nothing more powerful than a mother's faith in her children - certainly not any fear. I believe in them, Charles, and I won't stop whatever it may cost me...and I **_know_** you have more strength than you think – I have faith in you, I always have," a hint of deviousness played on her lips "otherwise I would've walked away a long time ago."

Her somewhat playful comment jolted almost painfully to life his, till then violently bottled-up, emotions, his hold on her delicate hand tightened in chase of that intoxicating familiarity, sending fireworks through every nerve-ending she possessed, while he coaxed her closer... Only for them to nearly spring apart in surprise, when Lance's voice, thick with shock-packed urgency, echoed from the wheelchair's in-built comm "Professor, wherever you and the Doc are, you absolutely gotta catch the news to Channel 47! And I'm gonna call the Boss and Mystique, they gotta learn of this ASAP!" before he cut off the connection as fast and abruptly as it had come, not leaving the pair any time to offer a reply.

However, that didn't impair their swift reaction - on the contrary, Xavier might have actually broken his com's buttons with the vigour he'd smashed them with, making the screen enlarge and switching to the needed TV frequency. The same sensation of looming dread, which had bothered his companion all day, and was now rearing its ugly head full-force again with the speed of light, was infusing in his veins as well just as quickly. And it was turning his blood rapidly to a flow of ice-water, while he listened stunned beyond rationality, the news report the Brotherhood leader had no doubt had in mind. Moira herself was left literally paralysed at the mere title on the screen, the images flashing through making her unable to take in anything other than fragmentary at first glance, even seemingly not making sense, phrases, yet which swiftly aligned into the picture of something, as ghastly as it was distressing.

**_...Not half an hour ago...Annandale-on-Hudson...family reunion...a veritable massacre...more than a dozen dead...the oddest of circumstances...trouble with identification...some presumably vaporised into ashes... means unseen before...no traces left...the Greys...an utterly alien case..._ **

It was as if that particular word, together with the name of the victims, had unleashed the very forces of the cosmos, freezing time itself. Though, it was for only a split second, whilst identical frantic thoughts erupted from both minds currently struggling with absorbing what they had just heard... _Please, let Jean be ignorant of this..._ And it was that combination, which also allowed the pair in question to finally connect all the dots of the disjoined, somewhat confusing, puzzle they had been confronted with in the past week, the realisation it spawned pushing their wildly hammering hearts on the edge of collapsing.

"We're next..." breathed out the Professor, the air suddenly feeling toxic to his lungs, prior to both him and the female doctor launching into a virtual storm of instructions to the ones on duty. _'Avalanche, Boom-Boom, Storm, Thunderbird!'_ he hailed the adult mutant quartet without delay, their instant mental reply signifying their wait for elaboration, which promptly followed in a rather breathless telepathic tone _'Secure the top levels and engage all relevant defences! Then proceed with immediate evacuation of all students to the safety bunkers, but as panic-less as possible – and contact all those outside the Mansion with a message for them to go straight to the emergency entrances upon their return!'_

Meanwhile, Moira was issuing some orders of her own, the wheels in her mind turning at a dizzying speed "Amanda, I want you down in med bay right away to monitor the patients for any changes!" then switching to another frequency "Northstar, you're to accompany her, and **_no one_** is to enter the infirmary before either I or Charles give clearance for it, use lethal force if need be!" The reasons of her instructions did cause a confused eyebrow-raise from Xavier, but he let it go unquestioned, knowing the Scottish woman's judgement was rarely wrong, so if she thought it necessary then it was happening period.

 _'Seniors!'_ the psychic concentrated on the youngest mobilised forces, sending forward to all of them _'You're to be the second line of defence – take to the ground level, and whatever happens, in the event of a break through the first line, you're to regroup with the adult team and ascertain there's no intrusion whatsoever towards the underground chambers!'_ before projecting as an afterthought to all parties he'd addressed _'We're heading in to explain further – just know for now that we may very well have an invasion on our hands soon...'_ He paused, looking up quizzically at his lover, who – aware of what he'd broadcast thus far, nodded in approval that they had to be privy of the whole picture _'One that leaves no survivors behind.'_

The series of horror-struck responses he received from everyone at that nearly sent the psychic staggering in his path, yet he forced himself to bypass them, fortifying his mental walls just in case, while he and his companion rushed as quickly as possible back towards the Mansion. The doors opening to the grounds behind the building slammed after them in just as much of a hurry, when they finally got in, stopping for a couple of seconds to catch their breaths. They swiftly noted with intensifying relief that all preparations were going with excellent speed. However, their quiet, tentative satisfaction crumbled in less than a moment, when Moira found herself abruptly recalling something, the escalating panic prompted by it making her whirl to her partner in haste.

Only to find herself frozen mid-movement, every muscle in her body – impossibly numb, as her lips tried and failed to produce any sound, the sheer shock of what she was suddenly witnessing robbing her of all ability to react. And it took the man beside her half a breath to catch on her state, before he shot his gaze down to himself, only to see his body start blurring around the edges, akin to an Impressionism painting. His own frame of mind, reflected in his saucer-like eyes, came to mirror hers in a blink, their mutual perplexity at what has happening - swelling to epic proportions. But it was the shared fear for everyone else, driving them to realise they needed to move, to act, to stop this whatever it was, as it more probably than not signified the beginning of the end, that finally snapped their selves back into reality.

However, reverting to keen awareness was to prove powerless to change things, since in that very same instant of clarity slamming back into their reeling minds, Xavier sensed his whole body being as if ripped brutally from the particular point of space he currently occupied. The last his terror-filled gaze managed to take in were the five long talons, awfully akin to the fingers of a hand, that had appeared out of the proverbial nowhere, piercing Moira from behind, blood soaking rapidly her lab-coat and clothes. And his desperate yell of helplessness, entwined with her own cry of pure agony and echoing through the entire Institute's every element, was all the remained before what he recognised as teleport took fully over...


	24. Phoenix Rising Part VI: The Black Hole's Gravity

Chapter 23: Phoenix Rising – Part VI: The Black Hole's Gravity 

To say that they had expected this to be an easy in-out kind of mission, what with the veritable military stronghold they had to infiltrate, would have been lying through one's teeth – and badly so to boot. Yet being discovered way too soon because some idiots calling themselves space pirates had decided to crash the party at the very same time, and ending up with the entire resident garrison on their case, hadn't been within the four earthen mutants' plans either.

Things had started with a blast for the quartet, the base's schematics Gabriel had provided them with from memory having helped a certain blue-furred teleporter to transport the group – sans Cyclops who had stayed on the jet as coordinator, straight into the station's tech level. The sole dent in their apparent sweeping success had been a slithering gut-feeling of not being alone,, which had sent their inner alarms a-blazing, yet their worries had lasted for only a passing instance. As, even the thick shadows cloaking the walls of their location had turned out to be no threat, the place – like expected, being empty save for them and the spare parts it apparently held.

However, before they had managed to scout their way ahead to the first suitable target, the second line of the local defence forces had intercepted them by sheer chance, after having been raised on highest alert due to the parallel break-in. The four's very life-force had virtually frozen in their beings for the few tension-heavy moments that the squadron of Shi'ar soldiers, which had almost literally sprung on them, needed to grasp the situation and attack. Vulcan had been the first to snap out, instantly stiffening with battle readiness, his expression shifting in the space of a breath from unpleasant surprise, through scorching hatred to blank coolness, before his chillingly emotionless voice reached the others.

"Go." the clipped tone and electric charge of the myriad of implications pervading this single-worded order sent the trio in question alight with movement, blur-like motions leaving their interceptors floored with shock. The brief flicker of a somewhat disturbing gleam in the energy-controller's hellishly ablaze eyes did cause the rest of the team to flash him three somewhat anxious looks, but they didn't give it much thought, instead bolting out of there like the devil were on their heels. Normally none would have abandoned the former amnesiac, despite his undeniably vast abilities, due to his questionable emotional stability and the just as great danger for himself. But neither could they deny him this chance to settle the score with his tormentors, and the urgency of their mission only cemented what was a choice already made for them.

Having envisaged prior to their departure the possibility of a split on reaching their destination, the team had in fact settled in advance a rendezvous point at a safe distance from their primary target, which also contained one of the portable wormhole generators. And now, flight, speed and teleport ran wild within their respective wielders' every element as they darted through the complex, each movement, breath and thought focused on losing the pursuing soldiers in the intricate structure before regrouping.

Throughout the station chaos increasingly reigned supreme, frantic shouts of orders blaring from the PA-system accompanied by the unnerving echoes of heavy combat within the base, which shook even the remotest of its corners. Still, the trio dashing through paid little heed to anything apart from their immediate vicinity, the adrenaline of action pumping furiously in their blood as they swiftly evaded any obstacle in their hastened advance.

Unlike the other two, however, Nightcrawler wasn't fully accustomed to relying entirely on technology to find his way around, usually having one or more telepaths close by, but their mutual goal easily made his adjustment record-fast. Even so, he had to keep his eyes nearly constantly on his combat visor and on the relevant plans shifting according to their position on its improvised screens. Only seconds separated the three from their designated meeting spot, according to the navigation systems in their wrist-fastened battle-computers. And each of their owners barely held a breath of relief, keeping it forcibly in for the remaining couple hundred metres, grateful beyond words that it hadn't taken them long to arrive, their chasers having already lost their trail.

However, it was in that same moment of nearly-tasted success – their tracker programmes having confirmed the presence of less than five guards at their target, that the whole space station quaked sharply in a series of rapid, violent jerks in several directions. And caught in what they quickly enough recognised as the ricochets of heavy outside fire, the scurrying trio found themselves abruptly cut off from their mad race and hurled against whatever hard surface lay in the direction of the external blasts' impact. All three collisions were decidedly painful, the sturdiness of the surrounding walls leaving many a bruise on the quite disoriented earthen mutants, not to mention scrapes and cuts from where the covering panels had been torn up or out by the kickback wave's force.

Kurt could swear his tail was broken in several places, judging by the screaming ache over its whole length since he had hit the thick metal with his lower back. Still, he was more than thankful that at least his spine and pelvis felt fine, and that he had only been preparing for and not actually executing his next teleport leap or he would have been stuck in an especially thick wall. Not far away, Sunfire was trying ineffectively to stand on a severely twisted, maybe even fractured leg, though he had no way to determine his internal wounds' exact extent, his clear wits having abandoned him for pronounced wooziness. Meanwhile, several corridors and chambers farther, a dizzy speedster attempted in vain to both quickly shake off the results of a, luckily relatively light, concussion and nurse a sprained elbow and shoulder.

Yet their injuries, as serious as they were, didn't hold their victims' attention for long, three sets of eyes still clouded by momentary disorientation instead raking over their surroundings, more concerned with any sudden encounters with their 'hosts'. Not to mention that each was soon throwing silent curses on discovering that their navigation devices had been damaged, leaving them to rely solely on their powers and senses – not that the latter were in any top condition in the current circumstances. They could only hope that Cyclops had seen the impromptu outer attackers in time to avoid harm, and that Vulcan was already safe, as the apparent EMP-burst had also taken their comms out of action, preventing any contact with their remaining team-mates.

But even these woes were pretty quickly pushed to the back of the trio's minds, when each of its members found darkness progressively assaulting the periphery of their visual perception, gradually taking over their environs. In any other situation such an event wouldn't have worried them much, the hits the Colony had taken having doubtlessly caused a general blackout, beside the possible effects of incoming unconsciousness due to their own deteriorated physical condition. However, the three, still rather wobbly on their feet warriors rapidly discarded both, albeit logical, reasons, as sweeping currents of pulsing dread flooded their bloodstream at noticing that the invading shadows seemingly had a mind of their own.

Their, as if living, tendrils were in fact creeping up on each adventurer like silent hunters, swiftly conquering inch after inch of their immediate surroundings, closing in on them akin to the greedy claws of an invisible predator. Along the falling darkness' path, whatever echoes from elsewhere in the station had still been reaching the stranded three were silenced as abruptly as if they had never existed, nor did their own efforts or movements produce any sound. Time seemed to be standing still, even the flimsiest motion – suddenly impossible to make, the acrid fury at having their task's achievement virtually torn out of their grasp turning the Earth triad's blood into torrents of molten lava.

However, not a heartbeat later, a blue-furred acrobat, a heat-manipulator and a silver-haired secret agent viciously forced everything else into oblivion, instead gathering with inhuman speed every last scrap of mental and physical strength into their entire being. Because, to their growing horror, they had recalled all too well Phoenix's recent account on their most merciless nemesis...and it hadn't taken them long to realise that their mission's success was already desperately on the line – and for them the worst was only beginning...

* * *

The young MacTaggert's abrupt, if necessary, departure and the circumstances behind it had left his two companions with quite the sensation of foreboding, that even the lack of any trouble thus far in their venture proved powerless to dissipate. Their situation wasn't really helped by Jean increasingly failing to call up her normally present powers to their full, after opting to proceed at a gradual pace with unlocking her ultimate evolution, instead of letting it unfurl in a single all-consuming go. Not that she could act differently, anxious as she was to both avoid the monstrous levels of physical and mental strain from releasing her completion all at once in her current condition, and to have enough time to prepare for that inevitable last step.

Yet the forced slower tempo was literally sucking her dry of any force, since her body withdrew all of its available energy – even potential such, into its every cell's core, focusing it on lowering the final barriers with the needed care to ensure that her baby stayed unharmed. At least it wasn't going to take much longer, and thankfully she and her mute son were already deep underground where the arctic cold couldn't reach them anymore. Said teen had long caught the beginnings of what Jean was currently going through, if initially only vaguely so, and he was certain Kevin too had sensed them, which had caused his reluctance to leave.

She tried hard to mask her present situation under their psychic cloak, yet even she was aware there was little she could hide from her older child's sharp mind, even without their telepathic link. Frankly, Phoenix would have been in a much better state had she allowed her immortal lover to share the experience – something he was in fact insisting on with persistent gentle tugs and nudges on their closed by her connection. But she was still uncertain about his intentions and the presence of any hope for his predicament, a doubt impossible to dispel until the end of their earthen journey...which wasn't far.

Jono for his part, although aware of his parent's reasons, and truth be told he did see both their logic and validity, remained unconvinced that the ancient Egyptian would in the end prove worthy of her hopes. He couldn't dispel the gnawing fear that it would all literally end up in flames, achingly privy that the scarlet-haired woman was equally as helpless to thwart her mind from taking that same line of contemplation which led to the worst-case scenario and the prospects it spelled. So, for her sake, he concentrated all of his power in a herculean effort to steer his thoughts away from such a turn of events, keeping their connection clear of his worries.

However, it was just as hard for the blue-eyed youth to not let his mental wheels wander towards what his now missing peer had said not long ago. Chamber knew his mother had forcibly buried any and every inference she had doubtlessly made there-from, conscious that she had no choice but to focus on the bigger problems first, whatever anguish the news may have caused her. Yet, seeing her so inescapably backed in a corner in this situation had flooded her son's every spark with an explosion of icy fury – at the world for letting it happen, at the cosmic order for putting her in such a position, at those alien bastards who were behind it...

She had managed to harden her heart against anything to do with the family who had thrown her away like a dirty rag for simply protecting those she cherished the most, even if by all means possible, still it pained her to learn they had been literally slaughtered. Even her, more than innocent, infant nephew and niece hadn't been spared, solely for being related to her, and now these same culprits were about to take more lives – of others equally as uninvolved in the true conflict, only to get to her. They sought to exploit what they saw as her greatest weakness, and call on her very essence to make her bend to their will...but to the young mute's perverse delight. they didn't know their intended victim _**at all.**_ And he was dead-certain that, as sadistic as Proteus could become when really ticked off, said youth wouldn't fail to teach those butchers, in his own uniquely brutal way, just how unpredictable their 'prey' could be.

However, the last descendant of Apocalypse's stream of decidedly imaginative ways of retribution towards the Shi'ar, which he wouldn't miss implementing if they ever had the misfortune to cross his path, was brought to its unexpected halt when he felt his mother gasp. Clearly, what she had seen beyond the threshold of the spacious chamber they had seemingly reached while his thoughts had been otherwise occupied than to follow where they had been going, had virtually stolen her breath for an aeon-like moment, which he used to look around.

They were currently at the far end of a sizeable gallery of sorts connecting several rooms, three of which still bore the signs of having housed somebody – including the one on whose doors they were at present. Chamber quickly realised that it hadn't been what she noticed visually, but what she'd sensed which had nailed Jean so abruptly on this particular spot, soon recognising the reason as she didn't block it from their joined minds.

From her first touch of the antimatter shield, through their entry in and whole journey in the catacombs she had perceived it...the Dark One's very essence permeated each element of the underground complex, even if lighter, more distant as he was already gone. But ever since her cathartic inner confession, she wasn't restraining anymore her own infinite longing to simply _**feel**_ him, exhausted by a self-denial that had lasted way too long. So now. these mere scraps of him. compared to the full unmatched bliss of the real thing, were like a whirlpool of rapture, gently enticing and soothing her shattered being until the moment when all barriers would finally collapse. And she surrendered completely, now knowing that he had done it on purpose for the sole two he held above all else, having secretly reached for a single forbidden instant to him through their bond only to meet nothing but raw sincerity...like every time before.

He had to have practically lived in the room she had finally stopped at, his lingering aura literally flooded the place...though, what caught her attention the most were the chamber's odd-looking contents. In fact, the redhead flew straight within, and her simultaneous withdrawal of their psychic shield since they didn't need it anymore, startled her son for an instant. Said teen quickly followed her steps, coming to stand next to her as she inspected spellbound what appeared to be silvery-black dust, strewn in a bizarre combination of lines and small piles over the floor in a pattern of sorts which made no sense to him.

In contrast, Jean appeared familiar with this strange farewell present's origins and meaning, her soft telepathic voice soon enough scattering his confusion with a simple phrase, laden with the universe of emotions she was giving her all to keep at bay _'It's a message...'_ The albeit slight trembling of her hand as she ran her fingertips over the powdery remains, spoke volumes of the inner struggle with her feelings that even now, after so long, she was still about to lose _'His way of telling me his decision - his path...'_

Chamber, himself torn between relief and concern in the face of his inability to discern his immortal progenitor's resolution, nonetheless drew her in his arms, nuzzling her hair comfortingly _'Mum, it's okay - whatever he's settled on at least the waiting game's finished.',_ even if rising trepidation at the exact result's nature still seeped in his mental tone. Catching on his unspoken worry and his mind's stream of leftover perplexity, the fiery woman paused, gaze partly closed while her telekinetic perception confirmed her mere touch's first impression about the strange remnants, before she revealed _'He's destroyed them - the Eye of Ages and the techno-organic virus...even the part he consumed.'_

Flickers of tentative hope slipped almost shyly in her tone, the sheer force of the torment of defeat they were trying to conquer making her subsequent affirmation come out shaky and scarcely above a whisper. _'He's chosen to become himself again...',_ six words that held such devastating power, the next step in what they were the expression of - capable of equally creating or obliterating a world, let alone their very future. Jono shut his eyes for a long moment, in a covert attempt at reigning in the turbulent mixture of dark inevitability and adrenaline-heavy resolve suddenly entrapping each piece of his self when confronted with what remained between the lines.

 _'So, this is the End...'_ came his equally as quiet response to his mother's disclosures, a blend of resignation, steadfastness and everything he didn't have the strength or way to voice causing his insides to quiver painfully. And he didn't dare raise his hopes too high, despite that burning, indestructible knowledge that there remained certain ties she'd never break – not even for her inmost yearnings. Still, the infinitely soothing truth of her words as she drew him to her, holding him close to the point she couldn't possibly let go without the most agonising of exertions, exploded with the force of a revival within his aching being _'Ends have no meaning for us, my rising sun, not when we have Eternity.'_

But it was what was left unsaid, infused in the unparalleled intimacy of this simple so telling contact between parent and offspring, which proved enough for him to finally realise that the world had began spinning again. An undefeatable smile set his eyes ablaze, only to pervade his entire countenance, the sheer feel of Jean's arms around him working its unique magic in abating all remaining doubts, as his mind drowned freely in the power of what weaved their singular reality _'Yes...we simply take our chosen paths. But in the end, those inevitably entwine again, leading us to a single place...back to where we began.'_

And this verbal recognition of their fate proved to be as if a catalyst, unleashing for the first time in what felt like forever the very forces of Creation, and everything that moved life and death abruptly came to a halt for a single, endless moment. In this lone, preternatural instant nothing existed, nothing mattered to Phoenix but the fact that at her feet lay the last fragments of His forever discarded earthen past. To their silent, imploring question she responded in kind, taking off one by one each piece of her X-Men insignia, golden-crimson flames engulfing them in a flash, their scorching ashes joining the metallic-hued dust lining the floor. And Chamber suddenly found himself frozen entranced in his spot, completely powerless to not succumb to the unrivalled, otherworldly beauty of what unfurled in front of him next.

For, the fire-born mistress of Creation finally dared reach freely into her, until then harshly smothered, older bond, splintering into oblivion every one of the impossibly sturdy blocks she had suppressed it with for so agonisingly long. To the resulting, veritable eruption of the connection's cataclysmic power now seeking to restore what should have never been denied, the scarlet-haired psychic capitulated, letting it surge and resonate through each spark of her. Only to plunge her in the sheer, unmatched ecstasy of once more _**being**_ completely one with Him, its intensity robbing her of all ability to emerge from the exhilarating thrill of what even now, mere steps away from her final awakening, felt to her like the only real rebirth.

Every remnant of that horrifying loss that had plagued her since she'd been violently stripped of half her sanity, each jagged piece of raw bleeding desolation, vanished obliterated under the unstoppable torrents of chaos and truth. For a breathless instant, a single, shattering thought enveloped her, before it reached inexorably towards her other lover, immersing him in the unparalleled wild hope infused in its folds... _This is it the end of our days within this nightmare – and this time, my way is only forward...to you, my Dark Heart_...

And at long last she gave in to his continual, unvoiced plea, throwing to the wind that irrationally stubborn resistance she had kept pushing firmly against it to the very end, even if being privy all the way that this had always been the only means possible. In a blink, she felt the forces he commanded flood her whole, sweeping into nothingness the strain of having had to forcefully slow down her completion, and swiftly yet carefully restoring her inner balance. Now that it was just _**them,**_ with nothing left between them anymore but the sole that had ever mattered, she could no longer run from the irrefutable reality which enfolded her both merciless and soothing, each piece of the kaleidoscope beginning gradually to take its place.

They would erase the past, the present would soon be over and done, and the sole which had always imported was the future...the one that was _**theirs**_ alone – and this single, selfish gesture was long-overdue. So, she let go to the full, bringing all her inner restraints crashing down, and allowing her own essence to run devastatingly free, savouring avidly the infinitely pleasurable sensation of having crossed the last threshold to her culmination, as it steadily neared its peak. Eyes partly closed, she advanced as if in a trance, her footfalls sparking flames in their wake whose revitalising caresses then flared out into her corona's characteristic infernal proportions, even if it was still unable to reach its original form.

Its sweltering whirlwind spiralled wildly around her, making her the eye of a rampant firestorm whilst she had outwardly frozen, half-lidded gaze seeking the heavens, her whole stance - akin to readying to fly into Eternity. But what further shocked the already stunned-silent Chamber was that the blazes weren't the golden-crimson hue his mother's Fire normally manifested in. They were a deep black tinted with blood-red in a materialisation of what the teen soon realised was the union of her flames and his progenitor's quintessence, merged and sealed eternally by their bond - her only other way to the stars...the one of Twilight's making.

For a second, the potent currents of otherworldly power seemed to threaten to eradicate the boy, but in a breath they dissolved from his immediate vicinity behind the impenetrable walls of his mother's telekinetic shield. With one last psychic embrace, said young woman's fervour-laden mind gently withdrew, whereas she prepared to cross over to beyond all three Planes of Existence, her child's being sending a final steadfast reassurance before absorbing the manner of activating his own passage. And lost in these moments' ineffable euphoria, Jean couldn't stop the veritable inundation of that solid faith in herself, which the distant whisper of a blind seer had once nearly begged her to always keep - the staunch confidence that all would work out fine...

Only to almost immediately have to hold onto that same latter with her everything, as it began crumbling just as fast, horror-ridden chills stealing away any life from her when, on an inexplicable impulse she whirled sideways towards the chamber's entrance. And at the ominous sight which met her, her burning eyes widened terrified in an equally distressing realisation that she had screwed up royally – which had put more than one person at risk...

* * *

When they looked back on it months and even years later, a certain southern couple knew they should have seen it coming from miles away...yet like with nearly every other disaster, this one had been nowhere to being in the cards. On the contrary, despite the visit's disquieting nature, the two former X-Men were intent on fully enjoying their guests' presence, since the latter rarely had much time these days to come calling other than for work (Fury _**really**_ needed to give the poor souls a break once in a while).

And nothing could darken the mood – not even sleep-deprivation after a wake-up call in the wee hours of the morning, courtesy to a close to hyperactive Lukas who sadly didn't seem to have inherited either of his parents' late-morning habits. Well, nothing except having to discover as a result, that the other young couple was being rather _**active,**_ which caused their hosts to nearly have a joint heart attack on realising just what exactly their friends were engaged in at 3am. Not that they themselves were any different in that respect, goodness only knew how many times their son had caught them in compromising positions - but at least their bedroom suite, unlike the guest rooms, was soundproof.

And that last fact, combined with Rogue's legendary mood-swings, ended up in the Brotherhood duo getting quite the earful when they finally mustered enough energy to emerge after their nightly doings sometime at noon. Though, what really drove both southerners over the edge, much to their child's amusement, was the decidedly unhealthy, favourite hobby of one pyromaniac, in light of the terrifyingly ample quantities of flammable materials in his current vicinity. After all, the spontaneous nature of the visit hadn't left much time to secure the area accordingly - and one, way too easily excited two-year-old was having the time of his life, much to his mother's rising horror, if Rogue's killer-glares in said man's direction were any indication.

The Mississippi-born woman actually resembled more a bloodthirsty fury than a simply peeved mother-to-be, while she gritted out through clenched teeth, eyes - spitting infernos which would have left the Aussie in bliss, had they not been directed at him "Ah swear, if he grahws up intah lightin' up dah boathouse jus' for kicks, Ah'm gonna hunt yah down, string yah by dah balls and gut yah with a blunt, _**rusty**_ knahfe, Allerdyce! And no Wanda, or any powah in the world's gonna get yah outta that one." And her wrath's unlucky victim, who had gone so far as to show couple of flame tricks to his enthusiastic young audience, was suddenly immensely grateful for all those times throughout the last two years when she _**hadn't**_ managed to catch him in the act. For insane he may be, but he was hardly an idiot, being well-aware that Rogue was one of those gals you just **_didn't_ ** mess with, period.

Gambit, on the other hand, appeared to be taking the situation more in stride than his wife, the fact that he had always got on well with Pyro, even back with the Acolytes, probably having helped his nerves in that respect. He actually sported quite the grin at his former colleague's frolics, clearly liking the resulting fun as much as his son did – after all, he was still considering teaching the little boy some tricks of his own old trade, having noted his knack for sneaking around undetected. However, every time he was on the verge of proceeding with that same plan, the Cajun simply thought better, since he knew his green-eyed belle's temper too well, and just didn't happen to be keen on torture or have a death-wish, thank you very much.

Luckily, Rogue's nearly-certain reaction to such a turn of events had effectively cut off any similar attempts on Jean-Luc's part, too – in fact, to his immense pride, his wife had virtually scared the pants off the Thieves' Guild leader with only a glower. And it seemed their two-year-old had gained this particular quality of hers, mastering it right down to the look's sheer menacing force, if the stories from the several family members who had babysat him were anything to go by. It didn't have much effect on his parents or Aunt Mattie - who had raised two rambunctious boys herself, so was by now immune to anything, but one distinctly devious great-nephew of hers was definitely working on that little problem.

Currently however, said toddler was surreptitiously profiting from the moment to witness the male adults give a spectacular rendition of 'back to childhood' for his benefit. Though, it only cemented their female counterparts' long-lasting suspicion that their men had actually never left that particular age to begin with. Be that as it may, neither woman could help yielding before the prospect of unwinding for however long their darkening reality would let it last – and the innocently vivacious atmosphere the two-year-old's very presence infallibly created, helped greatly in that respect.

Even Wanda, normally so difficult to appease if it wasn't by one fire-adoring, former resident of Down-under, found herself gradually relaxing, taking in with growing interest the way St John was immersed in playing with their hosts' son. Beside his writing talents, for someone declared clinically insane on more than one occasion, the ginger-haired man was proving to be a natural with children – astoundingly patient and attentive, while still being fun, a fact the witch had noted in all such of his interactions.

Of course, these had been chiefly with the same little boy now having a game of tag with his father and surrogate uncle, since many a kid had been scared into avoiding mutants, and Pyro never failed to flaunt his gift even in public, much to his team-mates' and bosses' alarm. Even so, her man obviously had a knack for these things, something he'd desperately need if one day they had to deal with any offspring of their own, as, knowing themselves, these were sure to be hellions at the _**very**_ best.

She suddenly found herself frowning...even if she knew John wanted a family, she wasn't daft to start reproducing, silently snorting at the very idea - with all their emotional and mental baggage, any child of theirs would be better off never spawned. Though, it didn't stop the occasional dream...or the amused smirk quirking her lips at the thought that her father's face, if she ever announced he was going to be a grandparent, would be to die for. They'd definitely send the man to his early grave, as she doubted that even his mutation's gifts would help him in this case – even if Jean would most certainly bring him back with hers.

However, she must have let her musings spill over, still unused to controlling the link forged between their minds, because that of her contemplation's objects which was right before her briefly paused in his attempt to slip away from a giggling Lukas. For a single instant, ocean-blue connected with its darker shade with the force and speed of a lightning bolt hitting earth, the glint of powerful contentment in the former - avidly absorbed by the latter. Still, Wanda missed the unvoiced, powerful promise that flashed through the one gaze she could never avert her own eyes from without the worst of reluctance, when it returned to its owner's tag partners – that one day, whatever happened, he'd find a way to change her mind.

Rogue for her part, hadn't failed to notice the subtle shifts in their friends' looks after all such nonverbal exchanges, nor had she overlooked the equally as veiled emotions flitting through the other woman's increasingly wistful expression, while she watched the playing trio. So, using said three's utmost ignorance to anything else around them, the southern absorber quietly sat up and slunk over to the black-haired witch, tugging lightly on her hand with a look that said 'spill – now!'. And with a small sigh the reality-warper followed, privy that she herself may be stubbornness personified, but when the former goth set her mind on something she gave tenacity a whole new meaning.

Having over the years grown uncannily perceptive of these things, Rogue had already pretty much put two and two together with regards to her fellow female mutant's turmoil and its origins. So, the albeit somewhat reluctant and sketchy heart-to-heart, prompted by the unyielding no-nonsense look, which she normally employed on her husband and increasingly also on their son, served to mainly clear and solidify the picture. And though she saw where the other woman came from, having experienced the very same concerns all too closely, it didn't mean her friend would get off the hook that easily, if the determined streak in her forest-green eyes was anything to go by.

"Yah hafta give yahself sohme tahme - Ahm sure in a couple of years it won't be that bad of a prospect. Ah mean, lookeht meh, Ah wouldah nevah pinned mahself down as the maternal type, and now Ah got two of them lil' tykes. 'Sides," Rogue leaned closer to her friend, only to add in a whisper heavy with an unseen smile "if fire-starter extraordinaire is anything lahke the swamp rat, Ah'd be happeh to share mah expertise in dealing with pig-headed men when yah're expecting." Her companion smirked, her gaze brilliant with meaningfulness, if a bit distant in a fond contemplation "You and me, we can write a book - or several, on handling stubborn idiots..." to which the southern belle returned with an equally as knowing, yet mirthful expression "Yah can say thaht again, even if sometahmes Ah think the pair of us got the worst of the worst."

Wanda couldn't stop a full-fledged grin at that last, clinking their glasses in a sort of toast "To the two most obstinate males in the world – living with them drives us up the wall too often, but not having them happens to be what I hope to the heavens we'd _**never**_ have to face." And the slightly poignant truth underlying her, albeit humorous, words wasn't lost on her interlocutor, who didn't miss to put in on the same note as the other woman's address had been "Though, we'll nevah own up to it out loud..." only for the reality-manipulator to reply jokily "Amen to that, sister-in-arms!" as each downed their respective drink with an inward smile.

Prompted by another bout of backache, Rogue then reclined in her chaise-long with a sigh, caught between the instant relief which said motion brought her and the slight irritation of having to go through this again. Her brow furrowed a bit, as she inwardly admitted that she loved her little ones, but if her husband so much as _**thought**_ of coming anywhere near her without using protection ever again, he was more probably than not going to find himself castrated. She found her current musings quickly fading away, however, when her friend uttered pensively, her voice so quiet that even the southern woman barely heard her, in an expression of both her own and her addressee's deepest fear "You scared of the day Lukas will manifest...?"

The resultant stream of ice racing down her spine made the Mississipian stiffen for a split second, her expression of tightly restrained violent mixture of fear and ache alone providing a clear enough reply to the other woman's query. She and Remy had certainly discussed their course of action in such an event, well-aware that with them both being mutants the chances of their offspring gaining and awakening the X-factor as well were pretty much 100%. Though, it was consoling at least to some extent that, since both parents had been ultimately able to control their absorption and energy powers respectively, so would their children if one or both ever manifested any similar of their own.

Even so, she had taken quite the time to get hers under full command, and she shivered to so much as think what her man had had to suffer to not be destroyed by his... So, both could only hope that neither their son nor their daughter would have to traverse the same isolation, pain and dejection each of them adults had had to endure. And knowing that Wanda and John had had it just as bad – if not worse, considering their mutual experience with lunatic asylums, it was no wonder their main preoccupation when it came to having kids was also the eventual appearance of mutant powers.

As if on cue, the black-haired female bit her lip, having easily discerned Rogue's exact line of contemplation as she added in a tone dripping with silent misery "At least you guys have some hope that they'll turn out fine in the end...but when it comes to what my children can inherit from me, there's virtually no way they won't have mental problems at the very least." The southern belle was about to disprove her interlocutor's notion, yet the latter was faster, continuing on the same gloomy note "I mean, look at Kevin, and Betsy's and Piotr's older brothers. It's practically a given, that anyone whose powers touch on reality manipulation ends up screwed in the head – and that's the last I'd want to give my children..."

Still, even if she understood the Scarlet Witch's almost desperate need to voice this one of her worst nightmares, in a final attempt to smother its force or in any case chase it away for a while, Rogue didn't plan on letting her sink in depression – not when in her presence. "Wanda, come'ere." she pretty much ordered the troubled woman to move over and sit next to her host, so that the latter could throw a companionable arm around her shoulders without having to stand from her comfy position, before fixing her once again with that stern glare from earlier "And listen tah meh – there're ways 'round that, and it can be stopped before it goes bad, even prevented if it's caught on tahme. Lil' Kevin's the living proof thaht the problem's fahr from unsolvable. Don't. Yah. _**Ever**_. Forget thaht."

A rather impish grin tugged at the auburn-haired beauty's lips afterwards "Plus, chances are your kids mahghte get their grandfahther's powahs, or something completely new.", but before Wanda could respond in any way, another, this time male voice remarked instead "Took my words straight outta my mouth, Roguey." The reality-warper had, at their recently-formed bond's tug, already turned towards the door, where predictably she found her fire-loving beau – doubtlessly drawn to her after having sensed her fresh distress, with a concerned Gambit carrying a now quieted Lukas, in tow.

The card-throwing mutant exchanged gazes with his pregnant wife, giving her a raised eyebrow in confusion, to which she returned a look promising to explain the other couple's unspoken communication later. Pyro more than eagerly embraced his volatile witch, who had practically torn from the future mother's side, rushing to his with a speed her twin would have envied, the very moment her lover had appeared. Sensing the pair would like to have a talk in private, the Cajun caught his former colleague's eyes nodding towards the house's interior, while he brought his pretty much slumbering son and himself over to his wife, only to claim Wanda's newly vacated seat.

Rogue winked at him in clear amusement, gesturing to their toddler who, as it turned out, was indeed out like a light, snuggling akin to a kitten in his father's neck and chest "Hat down to yah, swamp rat, yah managed to tire him out – weh maghte actually get some privacy tonahght.", earning herself an equally humorous chuckle from her lover "Remy be talented like dat, chère, and you got de firsthand experience of just how much." Before he could get her customary eye-roll at his banter and its usual innuendo, which thankfully had been directed at her alone ever since Gambit's entry in the X-Men, his expression had sobered up quickly when he added, casting a glance back towards where their friends had gone.

"Somethin' been eating at dem big time..." the former thief's bi-coloured eyes were clouded in a bout of slightly morbid contemplation, but the Mississippi-born woman shook her head, giving his hand a calming squeeze. "They got some stuff they really need tah talk out between them, sugah, though they'll be fahne, just gotta sort things out." at which explanation, the card-throwing mutant nodded in understanding, catching easily the reason behind the other couple's silent inner struggle. Yet, for a reason he couldn't pinpoint, he couldn't truly share his wife's staunch confidence in the situation's favourable outcome, unable to chase away the pesky feeling that the, often negatively-inclined, notorious unpredictability of their particular lives would once more strike somewhere down the line - and sooner than any of them would have liked...

* * *

Impatience was a fault he had always prided himself in lacking - his track record only proved that, at least in this respect, there was none of his customary superiority, and yet, a single heart-stopping fact had long ensnared every thought of the mutant known as Apocalypse. It had nothing to do with his plans' progress - flawless as it was, and farthest from his mind now that he had withdrawn into Panoptichron's very heart, where he and Phoenix alone could enter, with only the dim glow of the Nexus of all Reality as companion. Nor did it concern the fact that, after five millennia as a prisoner of that humiliating manifestation of his crippled essence, the black crystal surrounding him reflected only the embodiment of what should have been.

On the contrary, now that he was permanently free of the last of his own restraints, with a single step beyond their mortal lives separating them from the way towards their future, the sole he couldn't stop pondering was _**her**_ reaction to this latest development... He'd already removed all disguise blocking her full perception of both his relentlessly wide-open side of their link, and his gentle insistence in sharing her evolution's doubled pain as, at the ultimate conclusion, just like constantly before between them, there could only be truth. And his entire self was taut with raging anticipation, akin to caught on the event horizon, ready to fully surrender to that tantalising spell whose unbreakable cosmic threads entwined forever Twilight and Fire, the very instant she'd make her decision.

His impossibly restless mind counted the seconds frantically, every spark of him trembling fiercely in fervent, aching longing for whatever time stood between them to simply vanish in a blink, erased by their power, and she would be once more in his arms for real. And he would at last be able to bond fully with their precious unborn son, his whole self - inexorably captive of crushing elation at this unequalled, infinite blessing of actually _**having**_ their little one.

She grew closer by the breath, his wildly hammering heart realising that she too had lowered all those painful, useless defences she'd raised against the man who had never been _**her**_ enemy, his whole being reaching out to embrace her the very instant she would appear. Mere seconds more, and after so many torturous eons of fruitless yearning and searching they would be _**one**_ again - the family he'd longed to regain, since his first mental flashes of her had emerged under the distress of losing his adoptive father at the hands of that accursed time-traveller's lackeys...

And this particular musing inadvertently pushed his thoughts into silently admitting that shedding the last remnants of what he never should have become had been liberation of the most addictively elating kind. Nonetheless, in the face of that past venture, whose results he had been infinitely relieved to be rid of, he couldn't help agreeing with his icy logic that he would have been a fool to let slip the inherent advantages of what chance had presented him with. But said pros hadn't made it any less degrading to willingly turn himself into half-machine and use what Baal's murderer, whose greed had driven him to covet exploiting the Dark One's unique forces, had wished to enslave him with.

Rama-Tut, Immortus, Khang the Conqueror, in the end regardless of name, that conceited future-born mortal had learned the hard way why it was pure folly to so much as _**entertain**_ the thought of controlling Apocalypse, let alone actually attempt to do it for real. Even so, his invention - designed to be attuned to the Egyptian mutant alone in view of harnessing his power, so as to spread the futurist's empire across timelines and dimensions alike, had ironically proved particularly helpful to its intended victim in mastering his abilities. It had come with quite the drawbacks eventually as well...as he had noticed on each new occasion he had employed it, ever since taking over the device from its former master.

Every time it enhanced him at least closer to, if not as he had originally been, it had also begun to slowly drain the life out of him – a parasitic mechanism feeding on the very being it had been meant to channel, to ensure he remained controlled. In the end, absorbing the techno-organic virus - a safeguard prepared just in case the blasted device went so far as nearly killing him, since, after al,l its creator hadn't wished to lose his prize, had been the only way to escape these effects. Though, his unfortunate postponing of doing exactly that had helped his traitorous priests lock him away, robbed of all power to break free, left to rot forever in a tomb all his own like one of the famed Egyptian dead.

Those paranoid humans had feared he'd been about to obliterate the world - just as the ones he had met in this life...he snorted mentally at the wretched creatures' blatant unoriginality. None of them had been capable of even the passing idea that, albeit a momentary part of his schemes, in fact it was only a means to a pair of ends, and regrettably, his centuries of captivity had afterwards been lost in futile efforts of achieving these. It had come as no surprise then, that his first rise and its preciously short length had met him on the verge of literally launching into action, every bit of him pumping with readiness to embark on what had always been his top priority – finding his Scarlet Pyre.

It was going to be much easier than before, with him being free and once more wielding his still considerable abilities, and this time he had felt her - a faint, barely there sensation, yet indomitably rapturously _**present**_...a result from absorbing her stolen energy, he'd later realise. Only in a thrilling twist of reality, which he was certain was due to the sweeping combined power of both their desperately searching souls, _**she**_ had located _**him**_ first, the tiny fragment of her life-force he'd assimilated and her own reawakening self having called her to him.

Their first encounter was little more than a blur in his, then heavily disoriented after millennia of forced slumber, mind, when he had lashed out, literally brushing off all who had stood in his way to freedom, luckily without harming her. Only when he had already been miles away had his rising inner alarms alerted him that he had missed something vital...that in the periphery of his still reeling psyche he had sensed that she had been right there, and he might have, albeit unintentionally, hurt her in his haste to liberation. He had cursed himself endlessly for his carelessness on both accounts, for letting this first chance slip by without even realising it, but seemingly this time around he was in luck, as not too long afterwards, their paths had crossed again.

It was imprinted ineradicably within him - that gripping instant when, after an excruciating forever, his outwardly indifferent gaze, which all others in attendance had thought directed at his future Horseman of Death, had in truth connected with her stunned one. He was sure that, right then, an entire universe had perished in the flames of a Bang, millions of times greater in force than the one which in human theory had given the Cosmos its beginning, and had been instantly reborn in an equally as cataclysmic way.

She had been there, as defiant, sharp and _**real**_ as in his most cherished memories - and the hollow, mere semblance of a man he had become had literally exploded with an abrupt, reviving injection of the very essence of life, finally recalling how to _**be**_ again. Contacting her afterwards had gone without saying...and it had brought him straight to these breathless seconds of barely withheld devastating bliss, born of his unwavering trust in her and belief that in the inevitably approaching reckoning hour she'd choose them _ **.**_

She was almost there, just a little longer and she'd see...she'd understand – and would in turn reach out to him, only to step through the black flames of their joined essences which wove the star-line that would take her back home... However, whilst the time for unleashing his plans' grand finale slowly drew nearer, he could no longer run from their _**other**_ main aim - his most closely-guarded secret he had shared with Phoenix alone, and whose ghastly possibilities both of them dreaded in equal measure.

By amplifying his powers, the Eye of Ages had also helped his true self stir fully from its dormant state, letting the part of his soul that remained his own reach out further beyond the possible, in search for the piece that had long been ripped from it... The part connecting him beyond the bonds that mattered the most to him, to All There Was and Could Be, the one element that transformed empty Darkness into life-giving Twilight, and which he needed to completely be his beloved's anchor – the sole man truly worthy of her. And after having reclaimed his self, this otherwise small blankness within him had grown overwhelmingly acute.

Yet, even after spending the better part of five thousand years and then some on this task, what was missing continued to evade his grasp or, in one of fate's most horrendous ironies, it breathed within someone who was hell-bent on destroying him...or worse - her. He was in fact profusely grateful for his good fortune and lightning-fast reaction to her appearance, having immediately enfolded her within his antimatter shields', for this case invisible, protection. But now, he had already set everything in order to permanently dispose of this _**problem**_...the trap was sprung - and soon the prey would appear right within its grasp. Then of course, there was the _**other**_ and, as it proved irritatingly more resilient, thorn in his side...though, he would cross that bridge only _**if**_ he ever got to it – which, he mused with a pitiless smirk, would be next to never given the odds of _**that**_ man causing him trouble again.

Just as this particular thought breezed through his mind, it was abruptly drowned out by an unconquerably potent sensation, which stopped every spark of his being dead in its tracks, as the entire Omniverse froze on its axis... For one endless, indescribably elation-saturated instant, they were once more alone in the whole of Creation, the rest of the world evaporating under the torrential sensation of his Eternal Flame's ultimate surrender to what even she couldn't fight forever - _**them**_. After eras of separation, now they experienced all, even the littlest detail, as the invincible _**whole**_ of their beings' unique fusion, whilst she fell completely into the welcoming, infinitely gentle folds of his self.

Within mere instants, his powers had unlocked the passageway to her freedom, their preternatural caresses literally drawing her to him and to the last steps of her completion in his dusky embrace. She only needed to cross the threshold, both of them already virtually bathing in the ecstasy of being reunited for good, any second now... So, the last either expected to crash, with the force of interplanetary collision, on their bliss-reeling selves was the same event they had designed everything else so as to avoid.

And for one of those rare times when what mattered to him the most was at stake, he was utterly paralysed with an emotion, otherwise foreign to him – fear. The normally unbreakable black crystal he had been gripping in anticipation a single heartbeat ago, now fell to dust under his clutches' inhuman might, the force of his silent cry nearly tearing the heavens, yet his suddenly dry throat managed solely a choked whisper "No..."...

* * *

Down at the bayou of New Orleans, over half an hour after their two friends had gone in for their much needed talk, what couldn't be described as anything other than lack of noise from inside was beginning to get suspicious. And a certain energy-absorber cast her man a meaningful look, only to be met by a just as knowing a snicker "T'least Wanda rememb'red 'nough teh put on some silencin' hex dis time." Even so, Rogue couldn't hold back a minor frown and a reflective, if jest-infused, remark "Those two are _**incapable**_ of being quahte, sugah, they were born tah be noticed...come tah think of it, they've nevah even trahed to cover what they been _**doing,**_ not even with an incurahbly curious kid rahghte next door..." sombre treads of growing perplexity flashed through her forest-green gaze at that last.

And by the force of that odd, progressively darker mutual gut-feeling, the pair locked eyes once more, before Gambit carefully transferred their sleeping boy in his mother's arms with a clear intent of checking matters with their guests inside. What stiffened the southern belle on the spot, however, was the deafening absence of _**any**_ response at all from the Brotherhood pair while her husband literally perused the interior, prior to practically running back to her side, breathless with nothing short of fear "Dey be nowhere, chère, _**de entire house**_ holds no trace o' dem!"

The female mutant, whose very being had been unable to suppress a violent shiver at this news, instantly grew still, her already saucer-like look widening beyond the possible at something completely different "Remeh...Ah think we got a _**huge**_ problem." Her shaky hand pointed towards the tree-line surrounding the wide grass patch in front of their home, and the Cajun too finally noticed what they should perhaps have perceived long ago, now recalling that it had been windy all day. But the leaves were motionless...frozen mid-blow, like someone had taken a picture of a particular moment of the air currents passing through them, and slipped the still-frame the pair had suddenly found themselves in, in reality's place. In fact, the whole world around them had seemingly stopped, empty but for the three of them, yet for whatever reason, which they were dead-set on finding out, this occurrence hadn't touched them in the slightest.

This realisation still helped nothing in solving Pyro and Wanda's absence, and the gnawing fear of what might have befallen them was fast pushing the southern pair into panic. Minds anxious beyond measure feverishly contemplated a thousand scenarios of what could be going on, only for each hypothesis to get discarded as quickly as it had been born, until one master thief suddenly face-palmed, as a long-overdue recollection dawned on him. "Mais bien sûr!" he exclaimed quietly, catching himself in the last second and toning his voice down, so as not to stir the little boy slumbering away in his mother's embrace, then fluidly kneeling by Rogue's side, horror-struck comprehension flooding their whole air.

For, the two now remembered that their new protection acted as a two-level shield, whose general defence they could lower if they wished some action, remaining with the second, individual one. So, Jean had warned them to be extremely careful with strong thoughts and emotions, since these would impact on the barrier's functioning – influence its behaviour so to speak, as it was designed as a semi-independent extension of their selves. Judging by her lover's own aghast expression, they had both activated the protection's first stage around themselves, but subconsciously excluding their two friends, which also meant that whatever danger had appeared meanwhile had been meant for the latter pair as well.

And the steadfastly resolute looks that instantly locked together upon this conclusion, spelled only one – there was a single course to take, that both southerners didn't hesitate even for a second to implement. In a flash, Rogue had left Lukas safe in his bed inside, while she and Gambit maintained an incessant concentration on keeping their son out of harm's way and in this isolated sub-dimension of sorts, which the primary defence had manifested itself as. However, in their own situation, their joint efforts in the exact opposite sense seemed to take longer to produce any effect on their surroundings, doubtlessly due to their simultaneous thoughts going in contradictory directions – and it didn't help their nerves in the slightest.

Only what felt as ages later, yet in fact had been only several moments (time-perception skewering was they supposed a side-effect of the shield), did the contours of their artificially frozen world begin blurring akin to a soaked-wet watercolour painting. All now pointed to an imminent success, their senses progressively growing attuned to what, to their bone-crushing relief, sounded like reality, even if to the rush ensnaring their every cell the pace was nowhere near fast enough. And here, on the edge of the truth, with the adrenaline of facing the unknown coursing violently in their veins, the last the pair had expected was to be halted dead in their proverbial tracks by a voice, whose spoken command left them positively gobsmacked _"Do_ _ **not**_ _even_ _ **think**_ _of doing what you are about to!"_

But what really floored the Cajun and his belle, their jaws practically hanging open, was the recognition of just who that had come from, with the otherwise speechless former thief managing solely "Gambit be damned..." Rogue, on the other hand, was quicker in shaking off the initial stun and automatic obedience to the not-quite-a-stranger's order, pushing to the back of her wildly spinning mind the ton of questions born from said man's presence, let alone his apparent access to the shield. "We won't just stand by damn it!" she hollered to no one in particular, since neither of the couple could see their impromptu companion, only to get a reply flooded with a liberal dose of exasperation and, she was certain, also an eye-roll mixed in there somewhere _"For goodness' sake, woman, do what you're told for once! Two escalating catastrophes on my hands are enough, without having to also worry for four more lives, so_ _ **kindly**_ _stay put until at least one is averted."_

The Mississippian would have gladly let her addressee learn exactly what he could do with his orders, complete with quite a few choice words, if not for her husband's calming arms, his scarlet gaze's intense reassurance making her yield, albeit with a huff. Unlike his fairer half, the card-thrower hadn't missed the near-desperate vibe in the other man's voice, a particular sharpness he recognised as the inner struggle when having to choose a lesser evil. So instead, he tried reasoning with their unseen interlocutor who, he had by now realised, communicated with them through a connection with their defences he too possessed – not that the reasons behind this, despite obvious curiosity, were of any importance now.

"Let us help - you of all know what dis Cajun an' his femme be capable of!", his tone's urgency still carefully stressing their respective worth. And his logic had seemingly managed to get the message through, since the pair could practically _**feel**_ their unexpected visitor's mental wheels turning whilst he feverishly assessed their proposal, identical grins nearly splitting their faces at what was heard only moments later. _"When the barriers lower, you shall keep your shields on_ _ **whatever**_ _happens, and will follow my instructions to the letter_ _ **without**_ _question!"_ the cutting chill in his curt tone leaving no room for argument _"And no matter what you see or occurs out there, keep clear of my way – you'll_ _ **solely**_ _distract her, while I try to find a solution."_

The Southerners nearly automatically narrowed their bewilderment on who he had meant by 'her' when, akin to washed down by the jet-stream of their own will, their protective bubble dissolved into a sight which had them gasping in horror. What used to be a quiet corner of the bayou, pretty much hidden from and untouched by civilisation, now resembled the site of a debacle of the worst proportions. Their house, or rather its remains, together with the immediate environs might as well have been razed by a fallen meteorite, judging by the general state of utter devastation left in place of a once thriving spot.

Strangely enough, the damage seemed to be contained within a radius of what, to Rogue who had taken to the air to get a bird's eye view of the situation, appeared around three miles, which, thankfully, meant no one else was likely touched. And she could have sworn, none outside of that perimeter had actually realised anything in their location was amiss, now recalling their interlocutor's earlier words, only to pin him down as the one behind this damage control of sorts. However, the two former X-Men had no time to contemplate this further, their attention snapping on to who doubtlessly had to be the mysterious 'her'.

The stranger's abnormal height for one, and the arctic waves radiating from the field of emerald-coloured energy shot through with black bolts surrounding her, practically screamed otherworldly. Inexistent storms made her long, dark-green tresses dance wildly around the oddly shaped headdress resembling a sinister-looking tiara, as ominously blazing, scorching-white eyes stared down her equally as determined, and just as inhuman-looking adversary. Still, the newcomers had to quickly surmount their escalating shock at the latter's appearance, and the cataclysmic tempest of power weaving around him in his own display of might, inadvertently zoning on a sight that made them shake in dismay.

Not a few feet on the ground from where the demonic woman and her opponent were locked in a duel of chillingly unearthly forces, the other two mutants spotted an elaborately engraved, double-edged long-sword skewered halfway through a particularly thick, unnaturally half-bent tree. And pinned to it, with a good third of the blade sticking out of the other side, was a certain fire-enamoured Australian's motionless body drenched in his own blood, rivulets of which still dripped down only to pool at his feet. The odd angles his limbs were twisted at, together with the state of the trunk behind him, indicated he had virtually been rammed into it by the weapon.

Worse still, not far from him, trapped into what resembled chains of silver-blue force strong enough to hold but not to hurt, and attached to the inside of a fully-enveloping protective shield was an unconscious Wanda. And putting two and two together, the Southern couple couldn't be more grateful that she was currently knocked-out, otherwise, due to their bond, unless by some miracle Pyro lived, the whole planet might as well have signed its own death warrant and then some. In the face of this clearly well-planned, deliberately aimed attack, the married pair nonetheless couldn't afford to wonder about how the hellish-looking female was privy to the entire operation put in place to stabilise the Scarlet Witch's mind. Nor could they ponder the assailant's motives for wanting to unleash a, judging by the results, lethally enraged reality-warper on the unsuspecting Earth.

But what they had seen was enough, together with the effects of the sparks of her Fire which Jean had left with them, to violently stir awake their tempers, and hell-bent on retaliation they let loose their internal fury, only to find out their powers had seemingly evolved to best express their own mounting wrath. And now, an onslaught of what resembled spikes of the same explosive kinetic energy Gambit normally needed to infuse something else with, rained mercilessly on the intruder, ostensibly also charged with their originator's rage. The tall woman barely managed to erect what had to be quite the strong deflecting shields on time to evade getting blown up by these, though to both sides' surprise, the improvised lances actually did succeed in piercing through and catching her in several places.

The Cajun's chosen weapons had to have an intelligence of their own, having as it seemed found the weak spots in the protection fields, following the red-eyed man's unstoppable desire for vengeance, leaving their opponent with several, if not yet deadly, still heavy burn wounds. In the meantime, the female force-absorber had fast realised, after having let her own murderous thoughts towards their common antagonist run rampant, that the simple passing notion of draining the attacker literally dry was actually bleeding into reality. In fact, energy just as inhuman as its previous holder began seeping in the auburn-haired woman's whole being, making her dizzy with the sensation of might never felt before, if only for a moment, before it vanished as if soaked up by their environs or an invisible vortex.

Even if the former X-Man couldn't retain for long what she had gained, probably due to its nature, at least, to her savage delight, she caught the other female also losing progressively her focus and strength as, still shocked at their success, she struggled to heal her wounds from Gambit's attack. In their senses' periphery, the pair of raging mutants registered that their ally had withdrawn to, they guessed, at least attempt finding the, likely inexistent, answer to preventing Wanda from losing her sanity for good and them all from total annihilation. However, the two brushed this off, instead ceaselessly putting the, if temporary, alterations of their abilities to good use.

Even so, the now pretty much confirmed as non-human, green-haired stranger didn't remain shaken for long - in bare seconds, she was back on her feet, hissing out several words in an unknown language, only to effectively block all the pair's attacks right afterwards. She now matched the mutant couple hit for hit, their opposing forces clashing with the intensity of speeding comets' head-on collision, and it seemed like neither side would prevail. Until, after several moments of close combat, the eerie assailant, whose own inner rage was obviously skyrocketing in the face of the apparent draw, practically spat out some more phrases in the same odd tongue.

Her adversaries at first thought that, as before, any effects would be minimal, but they soon found they had to virtually battle themselves, as their opponent had abandoned the frontal approach, in favour of going beyond the surface. Whatever she had said, had seemingly amplified her own powers, now allowing her to crack small, but sufficient openings in their defences in order to gain control of their evolved abilities, in effect turning them against their wielders. It took the Southerners a breath to realise this meant they were also facing a kind of reality distortion, since otherwise, their shields would be impenetrable. Thankfully, they caught the invasion on time, pouring all of their additional force into conquering and vehemently deflecting its results, despite the beginnings of a somewhat unnatural fatigue sliding deftly within their every cell.

The artificial implanting of their defences had required an additional outside push for them to merge as much as possible with their hosts, though the fusion would still be imperfect. So, if forced to the limit, there would be side-effects whose, albeit minimised, results could still leave them in quite the state if they pressed on further. And it was too late, that the married pair and, unbeknownst to them, also their unlikely ally, grasped that the she-demon's plan had been exactly that all along, ever since the Southerners had appeared on the scene.

She had not only sensed Phoenix's gift, but had also managed to discern its specifics and effects, at least on a basic level, which, while it left the Southern couple gobsmacked, forced the third of their party to another morbid realisation. Now that he possessed, if accidentally, inside knowledge so to speak, this latter practically shoved at him the reply to all the horrid questions swirling through his anxious mind, whilst all nightmarish elements finally started falling into place. What had happened lately, the disasters that seemed to be literally raining down on those closest to him, everything boiled down to that single reason which he had begun suspecting after his last run-in with a certain old enemy.

The storm of tumultuous ache already ravaging his being snowballed into a virtual hurricane within mere instants, icy eyes narrowing predatorily at one he now knew to be called Hela, with a clear promise of his worst. But within, burning triumph conquered his entire being, as his chaos-wrecked self had at long last unearthed the key to foiling her puppeteer's plans. _"Gambit!"_ his abrupt call to his former subordinate echoed through the shield's mental channels _"Get your wife, and on my signal you both are to take my current position, don't worry about cover. Once there, do not even so much as go near Wanda - concentrate on Allerdyce instead, while I take care of_ _ **this**_ _."_ deadly light-bathed gaze never leaving their adversary.

The couple's perplexed reactions to his orders thankfully lasted only an instant, and didn't impair their continuous, more than vigorous demonstration of their enhanced powers at the she-demon's expense. Bodies and minds literally coiled in readiness, the two Southerners practically flew into following the plan when, a single moment later, the electricity-like jolt serving as a sign shot through their protective fields like an arrow. The otherworldly woman was appropriately confused, if for no longer than a couple of seconds, by the sudden withdrawal of the pair of mutants who were so dead-set on leaving nothing but dust in her stead, yet this was exactly what the third of their party had hoped for.

And the element of surprise worked like a charm as, before she had been able to register or counter it, their opponent found herself virtually submerged in an all-sides attack from waves of blinding-white energy, unparalleled in their might. Realisation of confronting once more the one she had, perhaps wrongly, thought just a mortal flashed through her forebodingly gleaming eyes, whist he poured out his all, inwardly clutching at the hope for another impossible feat, his next silent commands cracking akin to a whiplash through his two helpers' psyches.

 _"Rogue, continue to drain her, then connect to your shield and use its link to your husband's defences to transfer the energy you absorb before it disperses! Gambit, once you have received your wife's 'transmission', use your charging powers and pump it in Pyro immediately, but be careful to keep a steady flow without any fluctuations or you'll kill him this time for good!",_ and at the close to catastrophic blend of shock, confusion and disbelief that met him from his addressees, he could only return a nearly desperate shout _"If you want him to live, and Wanda to remain herself,_ _ **don't**_ _think - just do as I said!_ _ **Now**_ _!",_ then adding as an afterthought what dangerously sounded like a plea _"_ _ **Trust me**_ _."_

And it were these two particular words that cleared all doubt and, together with the, albeit heavy in its finality, musing that they had nothing to lose from trying, got the other mutants to push themselves to beyond the limits for this only possible shot. Their comrade's concurrent relentless assault also seemed to be working, he could actually sense their adversary starting to give in to his, lately rather unearthly, forces, as with unmatched speed they chipped, cracked and finally broke through her defences. only to pour straight into her being. He was close now, and this time there would be no reprieve, he had been lenient long enough - he could, _**would**_ win this, he simply had to.

He could feel his invading powers closing on her essence, only to grip it in their ruthless grasp, and he could not longer help losing himself to the sheer sensation of impending, neraly-tangible victory... Only to practically freeze in his attack as, to his unadulterated astonishment, his intended victim's lips twisted in an equally as jubilant sneer, her steely laughter piercing his psyche like a rain of daggers _'You think a mere light-dweller can bring down the Mistress of Passions and steal her prey? Let my name be not Hela, if I do not teach you just how_ _ **fatally**_ _wrong you are!',_ and the already alarmed Master of magnetism was suddenly unable to shake off the creeping icy sensation that he'd just walked right into a trap – one that, despite appearances and the elaborate means employed to set it, had, in light of the results sought, all along been meant for none other than _**himself**_...


	25. Phoenix Rising Part VII: Threads of Night, Whispers of Fire

Chapter 24: Phoenix Rising – Part VII: Threads Of Night, Whispers Of Fire

There was a peculiar stillness in the air that didn't sit right with the ever-changing nature of his surroundings, but impressions aside, he knew he had to hurry if he wished to finally make some progress in his project. However, as his trice cursed luck, if he had any to begin with (a point up for much debate he wagered), would have it, not a couple of paces down the passageway he had discovered in this part of their realm he was halted by cries of "Master Inferno, master Inferno!"

Brushing stray raven locks out of dark green eyes, whose morbid wisdom looked way out of place to the form of a human-looking boy of about twelve he had seemingly been stuck in since his creation, the young demon heaved a laboured sigh before addressing his callers "What is it now!? I may have been spawned a mere breath ago by our standards, but even Mephisto, as senile as he can be at times, should be well-aware by now that I hardly need a perpetual horde of _**babysitters**_ tailing my _**every**_ step."

The stress he put in those two particular words and the blatant reprisal-less disrespect for their sovereign infused therein sent the group of small imps collectively known as Legion scurrying for cover, their roundish black forms and glowing beady gazes cowering before the new heir of Alterna. At the lack of any bodily or other harm, however, the team regained fast their bearings, daring to carefully approach the glowering youth as if he were a cornered wild animal, the boldest of the lot making a hasty bow before beseeching their young master "We're sorry, milord, but we are charged with your safety, and this part of the realm is wrought with danger, even for someone as powerful as yourself."

Their addressee's first reaction to such statement was to hurl a narrow-eyed glare at the group, which made their fur stand on end from obvious discomfort bordering on outright terror. Though, mere seconds later, having detected the genuine care in his weary band of diligent shadows, the ill-concealed worry in their bewilderedly blinking dark orbs made his whole countenance relax visibly, earning their collective wave of relief. What he hadn't missed, regardless, was that, as every other time they had warned him of peril in a particular section of their dimension, like at present, it concerned a single region where such 'risky' places turned out to all rather suspiciously be centred in.

Couple that with his lively band of small guardians showing up like clockwork on each occasion when he had been about to continue his quest in these areas, and the one who would one day be known as the Fear-monger couldn't help drawing the sole possible conclusion. Mephisto was keeping him deliberately from this specific region, which could only mean that he was aware of what his charge was searching for. And this highly unpleasant deduction only left the child-looking demon berating himself silently, as he must have let his mind slip for however little, thus revealing to his older counterpart the subject of his deepest curiosity.

Tales of their realm's Heart had long piqued the interest of many, least not of all Alterna's new heir, especially since it had, for no apparent reason, become mysteriously impossible to find for the last nearly three years. The whole situation couldn't make it more obvious that his creator, who sole had full command over their dimension's structure and shape, was at the bottom of this odd occurrence, very probably involving something he desperately wished to keep hidden. What exactly was anyone's guess, though rumours in that respect abounded, and Inferno was fortunate that the inhabitants of their realm hardly ever kept even their wildest speculations to themselves – in particular the ones concerning his predecessor.

It was a topic that to this day remained permeated with a hefty dose of mystery and a lot of points which simply didn't fit, chiefly relating to Blackheart's more than sudden disappearance and all others' reluctance to discuss his fate. But the former second-in-command's successor was already aware of the elder demon's 'transgressions' against their common genitor, and was intelligent enough to grasp that the latter undoubtedly had a hand in this, so even his own offspring weren't safe. Truth be told, Inferno was already wary of the Red One, a deep-seated instinct combined with sharp observation skills having helped him catch on the narrow-eyed looks and mistrustful, sometimes even dismissive, behaviour from his sire.

Did he expect his new protégé to explode anytime in his face, so to speak? And if so, then why had he bothered with creating another, when the first had proven to be prone to rebellion and, in all honesty, so was the second? After all, it certainly wasn't in the young dark-dweller's nature to bow to anyone, even his progenitor…then, for what reason was history repeating itself? As much as he would have liked to dwell further on the matter, however, a tug on his hand snatched him from his train of thought, and the somewhat expectant gazes of the small imps who formed his sort-of personal guard alerted him quickly to an inexcusable mishap.

Using his swiftly growing abilities to mould their realm, the black-haired youth cut through the endless twists and labyrinths of Alterna, only to end up, a bit out of force, in Mephisto's throne room. "You are late again, young one." came the more than expected admonishment, though the flat tone belied his creator's simmering displeasure. "Pardon me, grandsire" Inferno bit out the last, knowing how much the other hated that particular name, even if the reasons for it remained elusive "I was exploring the Scarlet Shores, and time disagreed with me - again."

It was only half a lie in the end, as he had indeed been close to said location, and his mental shields seemed to fully hold this time, since the older demon didn't call him on it rather steering elsewhere, the seriousness of his next words making the younger straighten up "You are well aware that I remain the only other who fully commands the Dark Force in our realm, hence the sole who could ever help you master your own powers. But this repeated neglect for your training may strongly suggest disinterest towards such an end – and you _**are**_ after all intelligent enough to surmise the consequences of such an outcome."

The thinly veiled threat wasn't lost to his charge, who only gave a nod in acquiescence, as his elder was right even if just in regard to the danger he'd otherwise pose to himself. Still, it had been fortunate that Mephisto hadn't picked up on the full extent of his protégé's abilities, especially one certain of them which was unknowingly reflected in the name the youth had received at his creation. The first and, thankfully for his hide, last time when it had manifested, it had left the newly-spawned demon in the throes of one of the worst storms of fear he himself, true to his moniker, could ever hope to one day inspire in the hapless light-dwellers.

Contrary to appearances, he had listened carefully in his sire's lessons, and was already aware that fire-related powers were far from unheard of in all of the Dark Realms. But what he had felt surging through his veins that one time had been nothing like what any of their kin could ever boast in terms of talents in this area… Especially, given that as a result, their dimension was now several sections short – incinerated into oblivion and, as it proved afterwards, also impossible to recreate. Needless to say, Inferno kept this well to himself, following a bit of research, which had in turn yielded quite the interesting information as to the nature and possible origins of this one ability.

That it hadn't destroyed _**him**_ in the process, what with his persistent inability to shed his humanoid guise, and his sire's ostensible complete ignorance of this occurrence, had only given more ground to the youth's, till then rather tentative, conclusions on the matter. The more than odd, occasional whispered remark he'd catch from Mephisto and the emergences of certain traits his newest spawn had quickly learned were reserved for the light-worlders, had been the final pieces of the puzzle. And even if the end-picture still left the child-looking demon's mind spinning each time it so much as breezed in that direction, he remained acutely privy that he couldn't afford to be overwhelmed by the sheer impossibility of the, now more than probable, truth behind his creation.

Add to that his genitor's rather obvious efforts to conceal said reality, and the young demon was only left with more questions than he had begun with – and with little to no hope in ever learning what lay beneath them. He often wondered whether the mystery of Blackheart's vanishing in thin air so to speak, and the myriad of unanswered strings which seemed to weave his own existence could be in any way related. Had his predecessor perhaps tried to sabotage Inferno's creation, having discovered a new spawn of Mephisto was in the works, who would wield a power so utterly out of their worlds, and thus a pretty apparent threat to his own standing?

It could certainly explain why their common creator fought fang and claw to keep him out of all touch with his former lieutenant, in what could only be described as fear of losing his latest childe. But said young demon couldn't help the nagging sensation that the loss in this case wasn't meant literally, as their elder's confidence in his newer offspring's continued future was unshakeable – unwanted influence, then? If that were the reason, the youngster thought with an internal smirk it was perhaps too late, as he had been under external 'guidance' of sorts for quite a while already.

Truth be told, he didn't completely trust his impromptu disembodied aide either, being well privy that listening to unknown voices only heard by oneself, without second thought, wasn't exactly healthy either. Still, whoever it was that called to him from time to time, including luckily also at that breathless instance of near-death experience, when his inmost secret had practically exploded from within, was clearly just as invested as Mephisto in keeping him alive. Even so, the young demon's unseen guide had, at least ostensibly, rather different reasons in that regard, the startling not to mention plain, fondness for lack of a better word which he treated Inferno with prompted the latter to give him at least the benefit of doubt.

The pointers received had always been helpful, and the other had gone so far as to offer the occasional comfort to the youngster, much to the latter's astonishment. Though, the most baffling element remained the strange connection the new heir of Alterna couldn't shake the feeling he had always in a way had with his guide – and which amplified his equally as inexplicable pull towards the Light Worlds. Nonetheless, Inferno's innate practicality (a lifesaver, if he ever saw one) never let him consider long the pronounced oddity of these circumstances, his self-preservation instinct easily winning over his just as acute curiosity on the matter.

If he was sometimes trust into visions of burning stars and enticing black holes, and sensed the doubtlessly illusory, blazing caress of a flame-born winged raptor, only to be shattered by a pair of haunting emerald eyes, chillingly alike his own yet that couldn't possibly exist, he let it slide. These could be nothing other than products of his imagination, and it had never been a secret that it bordered on boundless – in the end, Mephisto did prefer his offspring to have an independent, _**thinking**_ mind. But ignoring the uncomfortable, or what one simply couldn't deal with, never made it disappear…

And more often than not, the child-looking demon found himself wondering whether, in light of the past, this wasn't another ploy, a twisted way of control of his progenitor, anxious to preserve his place of power by viciously playing with Inferno's sanity. Or was this a flaw in his creation, a slip most probably on purpose, and for the very same reason? Though, quite possibly against better judgement, the green-eyed dark-dweller didn't entertain these morbid reflections for long on any occasion. Whatever it was his, maybe delusional, mind was fervently trying to force him into realising was too overwhelming, too powerful of a notion to _**not**_ be real.

Yet he yearned more than anything to just make it vanish, or he was dead-certain it would otherwise torment him into an early end of his eternity. And the only way out of this whole situation progressively seemed to actually be the craziest possible. Only half-listening to Mephisto's instructions, the young hell-spawn couldn't help the shiver of unadulterated excitement at having to go to the core of the matter, suddenly finding himself aware of exactly where to start. After all, it was unsettlingly too often, that flashes of that same, darkly evocative emerald gaze would storm through the unfathomable chaos of his hidden helper's mind…

* * *

Winter had come early this year, noted the petite brunette silently, as she snuggled deeper into the warmth of her coat and the side of her mountain of a husband, both herself and her sister-in-law unwittingly using him as an improvised furnace. Having had to abandon their car a couple of miles back for security reasons, their small stature caused them to frequently trip over their own feet in the growing snow piles covering their way, solely the steady arms of the tall man between them holding them away from falling. Sixteen year-old Illyana, who was accompanying the adult pair for only the second time, still couldn't help being overwhelmed at the sight that greeted them beyond the heavily-manned portal, rapt blue eyes drinking in the array of armed soldiers, lights and shouted orders.

With a quick encouraging smile from the guard who checked their ID's, they were ushered through the various scanners in the inner court, before they were pretty much bowelled over by one of their usual interlocutors. "Ah, the Rasputinovi!" met them the uncharacteristically enthusiastic salute from a man Piotr regarded with unhidden distaste, and Kitty couldn't really stand to be with in the same room for more than five minutes, namely the head of the psychiatric ward housed in the complex. "You're coming in right on time, he was asking for you the entire week – was quite restless actually."

At these particular words of his Colossus locked a befuddled gaze with his wife, as this may have been a planned visit, but neither side was aware when precisely it was going to happen. Dr Bondarev, however, continued, seemingly not having registered his addressees' nonplussed air, while leading them through the maze of corridors and entrances towards the lower levels of the bunker, where those of the residents considered the most dangerous were held "You'll have to excuse us, it's a right mess these days - one of our other patients piqued a crisis at a very inopportune moment, and I fear, since it was his neighbour, that it may have affected your brother's already quite fragile state of mind."

At that last, the taller man couldn't hold back a right murderous frown, fixing his best death glare on the psychiatrist, not caring if he was breaching half the conduct protocols of the facility by visibly threatening the personnel "Whatever do you mean?" The medic did shiver, even if to his credit, such reaction didn't last as long as the one who strove to elicit it would have liked, his expression shifting to thoughtful "Well, he did start having some rather disturbing hallucinations – in addition to the ones he has already displayed that is, and his powers…let's just say we had to ensure he didn't hurt himself, or anybody else for that matter."

Only Shadowcat's trained X-Men reflexes managed to, and even so just barely, halt her husband from strangling the other man at the mere hint that they had had to restrain his sibling by force like a rabid animal. " _ **My brother**_ " he gritted out "is neither a mindless beast, nor insane to begin with – we both know that I put up with this farce only for the sake of the rest of my family! We will see him now, and he had better not be in any condition which I won't like, or so help me not even my wife will save you!" The psychiatrist's at least outwardly unbothered expression at that nearly caused the tall Russian mutant to clench the hand he already had around the other man's throat, but he remembered himself in the last moment withdrawing slightly.

Instead, he opted for pinning said male with the downright murderous expression he had mastered over the years, voice deceptively even and every syllable laced with icy loathing "We are not finished, doctor - throw your worst at me I don't care, but whatever it takes me, I will get Misha out of this hellhole." At this point, his sister too was ready to pounce on the errant medic, and Kitty couldn't really blame her, aware that she was that the fate of her eldest brother had left another gaping wound in the teen girl's already quite fragile self.

They had lost their parents when the younger female mutant had been just out of kindergarten, and despite the willingness of several relatives to take in his younger siblings, Mikhail, then fresh in his twenties and a rising name in the aviation forces, had put his foot down against it. As none of their kin would have been able to take care of both a teenager and a pre-schooler, the eldest, barely into adulthood himself, had taken on the role of a parent to avoid an otherwise inevitable separation. To Piotr and Illyana he was much more than that, he had been their axis, their world for years, and there was nothing the three of them wouldn't do for each other.

Still, by an unfortunate combination of circumstances, when Magneto had taken their sister hostage (even if she had actually been well taken care of), Mikhail had just begun a six-month space exploration mission. Colossus, by then having assumed on a shared basis caring for the girl, hadn't even dared mention the whole debacle to his elder until well after the latter's return home, when all had thankfully been already resolved. His own searing guilt on the matter he had never fully overcome, but to this day, nothing devastated the younger man more than seeing the indelible scars of self-blame that had, to his dismay, always been there, etched in the depths of their brother's eternally troubled eyes.

And misery really seemed to dog their steps, the trip back through the Earth's atmosphere, then still saturated with the energy previously expelled by the Eye of Ages, having jumpstarted the eldest Rasputinov's latent X-Factor, flinging him into near self-destruction. That he had survived, and managed to actually rein in the annihilating forces of his DNA long enough for his siblings to call in certain of the X-Men to help him control his new abilities, was only a testament to his strength. So, to know, to in fact _**see**_ his brother reduced to a mere spectre of the man who had pretty much turned the world for his family, was unquestionably amongst the younger male's worst nightmares. But he couldn't afford to give in to his own worst agony, not now that he had been so cruelly plunged into filling the very shoes he knew, for the life of him, he'd never even hope to be able to, even if he was equally as certain that he'd die trying regardless.

With a light squeeze to the pair of feminine hands he'd grasped in his own once again, while desperately pushing at his best efforts to calm down, he turned again to the finally, suitably terrified out of his wits psychiatrist. The latter, to his admittedly insane, if immensely satisfying delight, actually had the look of someone who'd just faced a raging monster and still couldn't figure out whether they had pulled through for real. And Piotr couldn't help taking full advantage, the grin he suddenly found himself sporting would put a starving tiger facing fresh meat to shame, his voice coming out as a nerve-freezing, low near-growl "Lead the way, _**doctor**_." The, now quite jumpy, older man launched forward akin to a cannon shot, clearly anxious to be out of his current company as soon as possible, much to the trio's rising, although a bit sadistic, glee.

Still, it did get them in the waiting room adjoining the elder Rasputin brother's quarters faster than normal, so they weren't about to even dare look a gift horse in the mouth. Colossus moved to enter first, his two female companions usually following in a subsequent stage, but this time the psychiatrist halted him in his tracks with a look of grim forewarning. "He asked to see your wife first…alone." which made the visitors exchange a trio of highly bewildered gazes, as their kinsman had never before made any such specific requests. Regardless, with another silent communication, they acquiesced, the same disturbing musing whirling in both Kitty's and her husband's minds, that this sudden shift in routine couldn't possibly be a coincidence.

And knowing how things usually went for them and their entourage, whatever had prompted the change couldn't spell anything good. A light comforting grasp of the tall Russian's slightly trembling fingers later, and the phasing mutant found herself in the sterile in its spartanly clear-cut lines parlour of sorts, which preceded the entry into her brother-in-law's quarters, with a considerably fidgety psychiatrist in tow. "He's oddly calm now..." the latter remarked only for her attention, when he peaked on his patient as was procedure before any visitor was let in, a darkening expression stealing in the planes of his weathered face, as he fixed her determinedly "And this is never a promising sign, madam, so watch yourself."

Shadowcat could only nod absently, the hints of danger in the doctor's address not bothering her much – after all, with her powers she could easily hightail it out of there, if push came to shove. What did actually put her on edge was that, once the entrance door shut behind her, instead of in the spacious quarters assigned to the high-ranking patients, she had dropped right in the middle of a black void interspersed with distant, fading bouts of light. A silent scream of shock tore through her whole being, and she braced herself for whether the shattering impact of a fall into the abyss or dispersing into a million sparks of agony, she didn't know. Only to instead surface a split second, that lasted as if an eternity, later into the confines of the blindingly white walls of Mikhail's rooms properly speaking.

She struggled to remain upright, suddenly feeling utterly boneless and not in the good way either, in the wake of this latest inexplicable incident. Still, she nearly jumped out of her skin at the quiet, yet powerful voice which shattered the oppressive cocoon formed by her wildly thumping heart's ominous sound, instead enfolding her prone self akin to a dome of resonance "Hmm, I couldn't quite get it right this time – a shame, really." A sigh, heavy with a foreboding kind of dejection, escaped her host's being, as she noticed his tall form pressed almost eagerly to that of his quarters' walls which she knew was turned outwards to the complex's exit...and the night sky beyond its confines. It was in fact the favourite spot of sorts of her brother-in-law, if one could even have such in the glorified prison he was stuck in.

And no wonder really, recalling now that her husband had once long ago mentioned, seemingly in passing, that his older brother's devotion to his family could only ever be rivalled by the soul-deep love he held for the stars. His near-otherworldly in its intensity bond with the celestial had brought him first in the air forces, and then to the cosmonautic division...and had also helped cross his path with Jean's. None of them had ever understood the unrivalled belonging the black-haired man appeared to drown in every time he was up there, within the very folds of the universe, no one except the woman who had in a way proven to be the embodiment of his unreachable eternal flames.

Kitty may be amongst the rest of them unprivileged lot, however, her observation skills weren't lacking either, having more than picked up on the way her host had always looked at his Earth-bound star...like he'd forsake all or lay it at her feet...if she'd just say the word. And it left the brunette reeling from this abrupt revelation of the sheer power of what could bind one being to another. But in the end, it hadn't been enough, his own being turning against him as his mind could never be restored, the nature of his abilities ensuring that any further intervention, regardless of intent, would only do more harm. It had been mere luck, that the damage had not left even more profound scars, his fragile psyche instead withdrawing into itself, if only to preserve him from the assault of his wild array of volatile powers.

His powers...realisation crashed into her thoughts akin to a tsunami, suddenly feverish mind piecing the puzzle together, in a frantic endeavour to confirm what she should have grasped from the onset. When she had stumbled through his door so to speak, what the military scientists had identified as a form of reality manipulation had been trying to recreate at least one part of what he'd lost, in a final desperate attempt to have something to hold on to. The relief flooding her shaken self at that awareness sadly lasted only bare breathless seconds, as with the force of a rip in the fabric of the Universe itself, the ghostlike voice of the man in her presence shot through her senses once again "Not a memory, too may of these...no - only wanted to live through once more...what _**she**_ saw...when we drowned in each other..."

The agonising longing in those three letters left not a speck of doubt as to whom he was referring to, irrespective of Kitty's lingering confusion as to what he'd meant. That latter didn't last long though, a haunted trace of a smile lighting up his otherwise horrifyingly hollow eyes, while he went on, miles away from reality in a world which was now, to their worst dismay, nothing more than a chimera. "Like most of us, I wanted a codename...a rather silly notion really, all here know me, but...she called me Cosmos... _'the one part of Creation which nothing can rival in beauty...home.._ '", his lips pulled in the sort of grin one gave a co-conspirator, as with a gust of air he materialised right in front of his flabbergasted visitor, winking at her for good measure "And that's the one thing neither they, nor even _**he**_ can take from me..."

In a blink, he ported straight back out of her personal space, putting a good couple of feet between them, his elaboration throwing Shadowcat in for a new loop when he frowned, biting out acidly " _ **He**_ was the one who awakened each of us, most against our will or without our knowledge I might add, and then he has the gall to be pissed about us acting accordingly! And when it's all taken back, the sole that's actually retrieved is the power, the life force – what's the worst, the memories, the emotions, everything that's screwed us up beyond repair he doesn't strip us of! No, he leaves us, half-destroyed as we are, to pick up the pieces that will never be whole again, _**only**_ because by some horrid twist there are several of us, and this is his only way to find out the truth..."

A wave of anger infused with crushing agony and self-hate etched itself palpably in every element of his tormented being, dark finality belying his mirthless laughter "Even _**I**_ could have told him it's not me... And despite all, I've made my peace with that little fact...but it didn't stop him, it wasn't enough to sate his bloodlust." Defeated, resignation-heavy eyes suddenly lit up with chaotic, pleading desperation, while his tall form abruptly crowded Shadowcat against the nearest wall, his gaze pinning her there helplessly, her mind unable to connect with reality long enough to initiate a phase "The Dark One doesn't care who else besides us suffers, all he wants is to make us pay and he's called on my family's worst nightmare for that!"

The petite woman could only blink perplexed "Misha, what-", though he left her no time to finish, his broken tone defying for a single moment the devastating exhaustion that threatened to conquer him whole, in a last-ditch herculean effort to continue, for he may be done for, yet he wasn't going to let his tormentor win - whatever it took out of him to ensure it "My ancestor's transgressions doomed us all, still when I manifested, even with the lateness, I thought I was the chosen sacrifice, as I resemble him greatly…but it's her, I can practically see her powers with mine, she'll awaken any day now…

"My brother cannot find out about this, I won't risk him - and my part of the curse is already activated, so I'm powerless to interfere." His failing voice caught in his throat for a split second, before he chocked out barely above a whisper, the terrifying awareness of these being the very last moments of lucidity for possibly the rest of his life making him grab onto his final chance with all he had "You're the sole it can't touch, you don't have our blood while still being a part of the family - I beg of you, Katya, don't let the Dark Force take Illyana!"

And his companion couldn't help the near-lethal in its intensity shudder at the gravity of what he had just asked of her, all the implications that had remained between the lines making her fight for breath, as she tried, mostly in vain, to keep a clear mind in the face of this startling new predicament, which clearly could, more probably than not, end in the worst ways possible for them all. But a mere heartbeat later, the true strength of her spirit, so at odds with her diminutive stature, flared indomitable in the planes of her gaze, as she took his prone form in a wordless embrace, her whole being alight with the power of her silent promise…

* * *

Once, in a time long past, when he had been still relatively young and, now he had to admit to himself, not entirely deprived of folly, it had seemed like a good idea – even if those of his kind often were loners, they did way better in a pack. And it simply wouldn't do to have one of the first of mutant-kind not leave their mark on the world, that his descendants wouldn't prove to be something else. However, several centuries later, and increasingly so nowadays, the very notion of having around the unruly at their best moments barbarians that made up his remaining feral offspring, appeared progressively less so. His patience, which had never been spectacular to begin with, was running dangerously low these latest times, and whichever unfortunate progeny of his was within his reach was going to bear the brunt of his wrath.

So it was a lucky occasion for those same unwitting targets of the hellish temper, which had conquered in lightning speed the whole being of the man currently scraping his claws on his throne-like seat's arm, that none of them were really handy enough for him to relieve it. The sound of adamantium grating on the black metal of the fixture in question, however, didn't help much the progressively souring mood of the shadowy male half-hidden behind it, but he held his tongue, not keen at all on getting on the other's receiving end. Still, his right hand, which had been touching the massive shoulder of the tall man now crouching forward in his seat, face creased in a murderous scowl thankfully directed at their unexpected visitor, twitched in clear annoyance at the unspoken order to restrain himself.

Both of the hosts couldn't help noting with mounting, poisonous ire the decidedly smug expression of the third present in the spacious chamber serving as a meeting parlour of sorts of its enthroned current inhabitant, the reasons behind it bringing the latter back to his original thoughts. It had been but a simple task really, in the end how hard was it to ensure the undisputed supremacy of his progeny after waiting for literally ages for someone of _**her**_ genetic potential to arrive. And his most promising descendant, second only to the one currently at his side, yet carefully kept out of their guest's perception, had to go and botch it by letting another claim what his ancestor had schemed like there was no tomorrow to place in his way, ready for the taking.

While the particular contingency which had ruined his plans hadn't really been foreseeable in the circumstances, it had nonetheless forced the silver-haired mutant now trying frantically to reign in his instincts for the sake of his own sanity, into equally as desperate a move. And as things usually go, it had come back to haunt him, practically screaming in his face that, for all of his long life and experience, he should have known better. The freely offered help of the third of their assembly, at that very moment when all had seemed lost, had raised the former's suspicion bells on highest alert, as he was well aware that altruism wasn't a word existing in the vocabulary of the likes of their visitor.

As the icing on the cake, dear James had to get himself in another, much bigger mess with two mutants whose reputations struck a more than a faint chord of dread in the ancient feral. And all that - at just this same time when their so-called ally had come calling, very probably to collect his payment, not that it had ever been clear what that was. The pair on and behind the throne's fears only became cemented, when the self-satisfaction of the one facing them seemed to drown the entire chamber, his flaming narrowed eyes pinning his visible host in a clear display of power. The vibrant scarlet colours dominating his whole appearance were suddenly overtaking their surroundings akin to a living heat-wave, leaving the other two present to struggle for breath under the oppressive clutches of its crushing force.

"You did not truly think that _**I**_ would not manage to find you, did you now, Romulus." the unhidden mockery in the otherworldly, hollow voice of the crimson-clad male weren't missed by the two mutants facing him, nor was the rather unsubtle menace woven beneath their otherwise harmless bite. The man addressed couldn't stop himself from replying with a show of his rather impressive fangs, before he remembered himself a second later, knowing all too well that an absence of restraint was a sign of weakness the other predator before him would exploit in a heartbeat.

The momentary slip, however, hadn't gone unnoticed by his interlocutor, who sighed in equally as pretended exasperation "And here I thought that longevity had also brought with it intelligence, but what do you know, even the best of us make mistakes. After all," here he didn't even bother hiding his true sentiments "the animal within is impossible to change no matter the wrapper it comes in." Only the desire of the mutant known as Romulus to not prove the other correct in his latest insult saved the latter from being reduced to a bleeding mess right there and then, without so much as a preamble by two extremely pissed off, testosterone-driven males. Instead, the one seated summoned his utmost efforts, succeeding much to his own surprise in putting on his best poker face, while he returned in a just as derisive a tone "One should then wonder what consorting with 'an animal' says about you, don't you think, Mephisto – in the end, as the saying goes, birds of a feather and all that."

The demon lord barely managed to conceal his own vexation at the comeback, even if his taken-aback state lasted only a breath. Not letting him get the upper hand again, the white-haired man went on, the abrupt seriousness in his voice startling the Red One to the former's immense satisfaction "State your business or leave, for unlike yourself, I have other things to see to and no time to waste in trading 'pleasantries'." The smirk pulling at the corners of unnaturally pale lips was positively predatory "Ah, of course that _**little**_ issue with a certain Wolverine getting himself into a fix _**again**_ – troublemaker that one, children always are, though unfortunately, I cannot lend a hand this time. It is a rather delicate situation, seeing as to how someone I would never even dream of crossing is involved, and I would like to preserve my own skin intact, thank you very much. But cutting to the chase, in short, as you have doubtlessly discerned, I have come in relation to our previous common 'enterprise'."

Romulus had to hold a deep breath before a hopefully calming exhale, privy he was caught between the proverbial rock and hard place, as no one in their right mind would even so much as think, let alone actually break a deal with one of the Hell Masters "Name your price, Soulless, and if it's in my power, it is yours." even if right afterwards, he had to literally beat down the urge to sock the other in the now openly grinning face. "I do not ask for much, and trust me when I say it is definitely within your reach. You see, the problem with my progeny is that pesky desire to depose me – a trait, which sadly enough, its current newest member may prove to share with his predecessor. What I need is the way to _**curb**_ this rather troublesome character flaw."

The feral mutant snorted at that "Do I look like demon-babysitter of the year?" but he did understand where the dark-dweller came from, as this same situation hadn't been unheard of among his own offspring either. Mephisto, though, shook his head "Inferno is still young and impressionable – while soon to be full-grown in body, his mind and self will remain quite _**malleable**_ for a while." The enthroned man's dark eyes became suspicion-filled slits at the implications behind the last phrase of the ruler of Alterna "I am hardly amongst the most powerful psychics on this planet.", only to receive a condescending smile "I am not looking for forcible intervention here – only for a suitable 'distraction'."

Romulus' snowy eyebrows nearly flew into his hairline at that, gaze bulging slightly, as incredulity laced his tone "You expect _**me**_ to provide it?" The Red One waived a nonchalant hand in his direction "After a fashion.", then sharply pinning his blazing orbs on the shadows behind the throne, as another smirk started playing on his lips "I hear you have quite the instrument in your arsenal, one that has proven more than excellent for this type of task." Halting the seething anger coursing through the owner of the now wildly shaking invisible hand on his shoulder with a squeeze of said appendage, the white-haired male rose to his full height in one fell swoop, not missing to glare at the other, voice deceptively calm "If you are this much in need of an 'incentive' of that sort, you could very well create one yourself, could you not? Or simply proceed with your usual game – _**I**_ hear you are quite the master of manipulation."

Mephisto's reply to that blatant sarcasm was a sceptically raised brow "You do not catch on very quickly, do you now." but in fact, his addressee had his guesses on the matter and the latter response had only confirmed them. He had to give it to the demon lord, using someone who was real – a person in their own right, with a character developed naturally and, most of all, not affiliated with or influenced by the ruler of Alterna in any way, so as to avoid interference inklings. One of the best ways of control indeed…and his guest had truly picked the right man for the job. After all, he had conditioned his line's current masterpiece himself, and he'd more than enjoy seeing him in action, even if that would otherwise put him out of commission for a while.

"What if your spawn doesn't take the bait?" His interlocutor snorted "You are telling me that the one who has made rock-steady men beg with naught but a few well-placed looks, the one you are even now desperately trying to conceal from my attention, has actually ever failed?!" And what was always obviously meant as a provocation worked, a light grazing of the shadowed figure's hand on the broad arm of his progenitor, and a subtle nod of the latter had the male previously silently observing the exchange now step into view. Mephisto had to admit that talks of his uncommon beauty were not exaggerated, the exotic blend of his mixed heritage and his rugged, intensely masculine air giving him a decidedly dangerous allure. He was perfect…from the feral glint in his dark-blue eyes, through the evocative tribal markings running over one side of his face and bare torso, to the sensuous curve of his lips, there could be no other who could possibly entice as the demon wished.

The youthful appearance didn't fool him, nor did his nonchalance as he pushed the wild midnight tresses tumbling free down his muscular back away from his gaze, this seemingly casual to a non-experienced observer gesture, designed to throw off, betraying his real age. He was a predator of the truest kind, and the visitor couldn't help an appreciative once-over, before the deep, slightly accented tone of the new arrival brought him back to the matter at hand "My main specialty lies elsewhere, but certainly you wouldn't have need for these services, as your goal doesn't involve a permanent solution. Even so, I cannot guarantee that my second skillset would work as effectively on someone who is far from human."

That ostensibly got the Red One thinking, if for only a passing moment, before he retorted, pensive notes stealing in his countenance as if he hadn't completely shaken off his inner musings "You would be amazed at how wrong that is…" The silent looks prompting for elaboration from his companions, however, only served to make him close up completely on the matter, continuing with a brusque "But that is not important – rest assured, he will not be impervious to this kind of _**persuasion**_." Eternally scorching eyes swiftly shot back at the duo of feral mutants, assaulting their unprepared beings with the force of a falling meteorite, the casualness of the demon lord's air belying the near-imperceptible impossibility to object in his next address "So, what do you say, gentlemen?"

An exchange of wordless looks between the other two later, which nonetheless spoke a universe to the Hell Master in their presence, and the latter couldn't stop the show of pure arrogance infusing his parting words "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Romulus." He gave a slight nod to the man in question, then acknowledging the younger of the pair "Akihiro-san." not even bothering to hide the vibes of derision in that last, well-aware how it never failed to rile the black-haired male, before beating a hasty exit. Oh they had their own agenda alright, the non-verbal exchanges, while not of much help for the average person, revealed quite the picture to Mephisto, but their plans were unlikely to interfere with his. And if they did, he had very effective ways of reminding wayward 'associates' exactly why he was also known as the Lord of Agony.

Meanwhile, visibly relieved to be finally rid of their not particularly wanted companion, Romulus nearly collapsed back in his previously vacated seat, the sheer mental exertion which had been necessary to deal with his one-time ally having at last taken its toll. Akihiro, or Daken as he went by sometimes, joined his side only to fluidly slide down by his legs, laying his head across his lap in an expression of his own sudden, overwhelming exhaustion, the ancient feral absently stroking his protégé's onyx-coloured locks. An outsider may have thought this a display of affection, but in reality it was simply Romulus indulging the younger man in one of the rare moments when the confident façade slipped, and he couldn't resist the beckoning of past vulnerability.

A bout of irritation crossed the elder one's brow at that, as, even after all of the conditioning he had put this descendant of his through, there still remained a, however miniscule, part of who the latter would have been, had he and his progenitor never crossed paths. So, unfortunately, instances like the present were a necessary evil in dealing with this rather unpleasant circumstance – and their most recent encounter didn't help much either. The silver-haired man let out a laboured sigh, unable to stop a musing that he wouldn't be surprised, if it turned out that demons naturally absorbed all energy in their presence, thus leaving their prey defenceless in the face of the inevitable.

A smile curved his lips at sensing a similar thought flash through his counterpart's mind, only to be replaced by a swiftly rising spell of fury, as the other spoke in the same hollowed tone that he used only on the worst of occasions, and which made even his mentor tremble "You should have bypassed his failure and let him perish, or better yet, allowed me to finish the job – you owe me that, you swore to me his blood will be mine to spill." The subtle threat proffered in that final phrase wasn't lost to the elder of the pair, and even if he'd known it would get down to that old argument and the very questions he had to use his best manipulation skills to avoid, he was still jolted in shock by the quiet, almost unsecure next whisper "Whatever the DNA you can get your hands on, why do you even need any others when you already have me?"

But this unprecedented breath of weakness was gone just as suddenly and quickly as it had manifested itself, replaced by the familiar dark fires of an old vengeance and newly reawakened determination "You should have let them all die, they have done naught but disappoint you - I am the sole who never has, so next time do listen to me! If you actually had given heed to my warnings, we wouldn't be in this situation, a deal with the Other Side hanging over our heads - you know these never end well for those of the parties who don't come from one of the Dark Planes." And tirade or not, Romulus had to admit, if only to himself, that his offspring was sadly enough perilously correct, though he didn't seem to see the entire picture, as the former hastened to explain "Whatever your personal feelings on the matter, 'Hiro, you have surely noticed how Mephisto may have talked of simple rebelliousness from his new heir, yet he couldn't truly hide his real problem with this Inferno – a potentially fatal end.

"And regardless, he spoke solely of control…" An intrigued face lifted from his lap to meet halfway with his own "He is a manipulative bastard, that I could smell from miles away, what does it have to do with any-" the abrupt pause cutting him off mid-word just as realisation dawned "He doesn't want to destroy his progeny nor harm him, not because he lacks the reasons or the desire, but merely due to inability." A deathly grin in perfect sync with their feral nature split Daken's features at that, while he couldn't help drawing the sole possible conclusion under his ancestor's pride-filled gaze "The childe is a lot more powerful that the sire, and in turn, he's afraid of his own spawn…" And through this latest accord with the Red One they could twist this new demon, seduce him and his power to their side, and from then on the possibilities were truly endless – a reflection mirrored in his own progenitor's triumphant air.

What the latter wasn't even suspecting, however, was that his plans may have been ruined before they had actually begun, for neither feral mutant had foreseen the one factor that normally wouldn't have any bearing in such circumstances. In fact, in that very moment, an image the master of Alterna had thrown at the black-haired male's psyche during their discussion earlier on, without doubt in an effort to push him to agree to what he had demanded of the former, now assaulted his whole self full force. Because Romulus didn't know that Mephisto had given him one tantalising glimpse of the future…and for the first time in his considerably long life, Daken had found himself utterly unable, nor wanting to, ever escape a pair of bewitchingly dark, emerald eyes...

* * *

It had all happened in mere moments which, even later, would remain nothing but a single frenetic blur that Proteus never bothered clearing up, since details were more than unimportant. In fact, when he and his unexpected helper finally touched the Institute's interior, specifically its student canteen, the long-distance teleport having left the teen slightly dizzy, all the boy could do was exhale in relief that his gamble, however deadly, had paid off. The young psychic quickly regained his clear mind, the latter working feverishly, not bothering to check to know his improvised transporter was gone the second after depositing him, their appearance thankfully unimpeded by what had felt like a barrier over the Mansion.

Smothering all invading questions about the reasons for his presence where he had picked him up under the powerful reassurance that, by the time his companion returned at their starting point, Jean would have already left, the Scottish teen rushed through the corridors. His telepathy fanned out throughout the entire building, quickly telling him the younger kids were safe and that the adults and his classmates, as well as the decidedly non-human invaders were on the ground levels, which was also where all the battle noise came from. A speedily formed plan getting just as fast fleshed out in his head, Kevin literally flew into the spacious back room overlooking the grounds and the coastline behind the Institute, and having pinpointed the attackers' psyches beforehand, he went straight in for the kill.

Not caring whether the four grown-ups had noticed him, or had had any time to be shocked at his presence, nor concerned with getting a good look at those monsters, his sole goal was to get the latter away from his mother ( _ **not**_ her body – he wouldn't think of death!). In a burst of twisted sensory perceptions, his most lethal ability exploded around him, flaring out like a star's corona, yet hitting only those it had been meant for, every single one of them – powerless to withstand the force of his reality manipulation turned on the max. Their screams of agony and fast-approaching insanity were music to his ears, his psychic energy armour already in place as he hurried to his fallen parent, pushing in deep breaths in an effort to avoid panic on seeing how much blood she'd lost.

Cradling her to him in frantic urgency, his mind darted within hers, desperately scouting its every corner and depth, even those normally left unvisited, in search for some, _**any**_ sign that her life-force hadn't left her completely...that he wasn't too late. And after several seconds of seemingly endless sweltering anxiety, he finally found himself sending the most heartfelt thanks he'd ever said to every power in Existence for these bastards' hastiness in trying to kill their victim, but not actually stopping to ensure she were indeed dead. Still, his almost-cry of wild jubilation died just as violent a death, before it had even left his mind's throes, when on a closer verification, his foster sister's gift revealed he might have rejoiced way too early.

In fact, all lifelines binding his mother's soul and essence to her physical self, but for a precious three, had torn away already and the remaining ones were also splintering at a heart-stopping speed. For a single second, his entire being stiffened under a bone-crushing wave of terror, before steadfast reason managed to once more wrestle back the reins over his sanity, long enough for a feasible solution to be worked out. A string of disquiet-saturated moments was all it took for the youth to piece together the elements that his never-stopping psyche had unearthed with the speed of light. And with his powers still relentlessly punishing their would-be attackers in those deliciously imaginative ways, which only his enraged self could come up with when this ticked off, the red-haired teen snapped back into movement, his every motion alight with barely suppressed urgency.

His frenetic thoughts shot straight out to the Mansion's lower levels, right down to the med bay, where should have lain the sole that could have possibly helped him in his endeavour at such short notice. Having witnessed first-hand what Magneto had been able to accomplish for Jean, just days prior, made 'borrowing' the comatose mutant's powers through his own psychic possession, despite its farfetched notes in terms of a solution, well-worth the shot. The results of his telepathic probe, however, only made the boy's already searing anguish swell to astronomical proportions. As, apparently, not only were the two patients he knew of no longer in the infirmary, but the surprisingly present Northstar and Amanda's mental signatures practically screamed their unconscious, if otherwise unharmed, state.

Torn between attempting to reach them, lockdown or not, a slithering instinct pointing towards their condition being unrelated to the attack and, now that he was robbed of the last straw he could grasp, pouring his all into finding another way, Proteus literally had to struggle for breath. He had managed to pull his mother away from the improvised battlefield that had become the entire back half of the ground level as delicately as possible, so as not to aggravate her injuries, though if he didn't think of something fast, it would have all been for naught. Having withdrawn his assault on the alien aggressors, he left them for the adult mutants and his peers to finish, bypassing completely the latter's still shocked selves.

And as lost as he was in his increasingly harder to focus feverish musings, he failed to register the faint at first, yet glaringly growing in strength, psychic presence in his immediate vicinity. His last-moment realisation of the possible threat, and the blurred sensations of his peripheral perceptions, nearly made Kevin rain suffering on one unsuspecting Casey Bingham who, to his credit, only glanced at the older boy curiously, before answering the obvious. "I snuck by the others when they put on the lockdown, and with my powers, I got here instead of ending back where I started." a grin he couldn't help split the pre-teen's face at having finally succeeded in manipulating his abilities beyond what was expected for his age.

For a heartbeat, Proteus simply stared at the younger psionic mutant, his wildly spinning mind not comprehending at first. But as lucidity snapped back in place, he barely refrained from hugging the kid, instead settling for whispering in an attempt not to draw unwanted attention at them "Rebound, you've got no idea how much I _**love**_ your stubbornness, when it comes to your powers, right now!" Casey's smile at his elder acknowledging him by his chosen codename, as opposed to his given one in an unspoken expression of respect, would have blinded the sun. In contrast with his usual talkative manner, he then only extended a hand to the Scottish teen, nothing but the utmost seriousness infusing his whole stance, darkened eyes fixing resolutely on Proteus.

 _'_ _I trust you.'_ was the sole that he spoke, the weight of his decision suddenly threatening to choke them both, as each recalled that Rebound had never attempted to use his abilities with anyone else participating, outside of a simulation. Even then, there was always another more experienced telepath supporting and guiding him, though in the present circumstances they didn't have much other choice, despite needing to go back in time for a stretch of only a little over ten minutes. And Kevin couldn't help shivering inwardly at the role he was expected to fill, conscious that he had never been one of these shouldering the younger boy in his training, so he had to practically play it by ear.

But the mental flash of his final parting with Jean, and the unshakeable faith she too had in him, now mirrored in the eyes of the young Canadian, smothered for good his suffocating fears of failure. Needless to say, he counted on also being able to discover just where and _**how**_ a heavily sedated patient and a fully comatose one had managed to get themselves to. So, ensuring that his quickly fading mother was well out of additional harm's way, his steady hand clasped the offered one, their eyes closing as both surrendered to the swirling pull of time-travel, each sending a silent prayer that their venture wouldn't be in vain.

The wildly spinning world mercilessly overtaking every sense they possessed upon popping out of the time-stream, miraculously right where they had planned, didn't help their distressed minds at all. Kevin practically fell against the nearby wall, pulling Casey along with him and barely succeeding in propping the young boy's prone form on the vertical surface, then quickly checking his vitals and letting out a sigh of relief when finding them otherwise in norm. Disorientation, however, luckily receded fast enough, as his already alert psyche's widespread receptive abilities had caught the spiking vibes of anguish from his mother, then fortunately apparently still somewhere outside the Mansion.

With a last check of Rebound's state, the teen raced towards the ground floor's back doors, his mental perception picking up on the parallel approach of both Moira and Xavier and their unexpected attackers. The other residents were also on their way, the lockdown protocols already in nearly full effect, yet Proteus tuned all else out, his sole focus on the matronly redhead who had practically swung open the back doors, so that she and her companion could enter in just as fast. Bypassing their unrestrained confusion and spiking worry upon noticing his mere presence, let alone its possible implications, and knowing he had little time, the young Scotsman literally flew into action. In one fell swoop, in sync with his projectile-like body's movements, he tore off the leather cord around his neck with strength he hadn't even imagined he possessed, only to clutch wildly at the light-blue, akin to crystal, sort of bracelet which hung on it.

Rushing right at his mother, as gently as possible in the urgency infusing his every action, he closed her paralysed fingers around the now glowing object, only to whisper a desperate plea to her own frantic mind _'Hold on, mum, and whatever happens, don't let go and don't stop thinking about what I'm going to show you!'_ And before either of the other two present could react in any way, whatever Kevin had in mind seemingly worked, as the light pervading the bracelet the redhead now held in a death-grip exploded around them all in a blinding shroud. Only to vanish a moment later, together with Moira herself, leaving the Professor gaping at the occurrence and a barely coherent Proteus solely able to draw a breath, before leaping into action once more.

Not caring about what would transpire soon, as he knew that the others would make short work of their would-be invaders with his future self's help, the teen sprinted back to Casey's hideout. Thankfully finding the boy conscious, the youth quickly discerned that his companion wouldn't, however, be able to transport them both back, his energy levels being at a dangerous low. And even if he didn't like the risks involved in it, the young man took the only other route left, his possession swiftly blending his own being within the preteen, then practically jumpstarting the latter's time-travel powers. His gamble ostensibly paid off though, since a rather rattling, but luckily fast, journey through the time-stream later, he dropped straight onto one of the infirmary beds, mentally congratulating himself on a double job well done.

His own equally as prone self promptly left the younger boy, despite his best efforts to continue with the remainder of his earlier plan, falling like a bomb on another bed just to the side, powerless to fight the onslaught of exhaustion which plunged him a dreamless sleep. And what seemed like light years away, a still shell-shocked, but otherwise unhurt, geneticist slowly dared open her gaze, only to be assaulted by a blur of gold which appeared to swallow her from all sides. Shakily taking a, till then harshly withheld, breath she looked around, finally meeting a pair of confused, yet not unkind, dark-green eyes studying her curiously, while the rather amused voice of their owner remarked "Well, this is certainly unexpected."…


End file.
